Time After Time
by Harry Potter FrEaK04
Summary: Completed Starts at the end of James and Lily's fifth year. Lily hates James with everything that is inside of her, but how does he turn her heart? What does James do to make her heart beat faster and slower at the same time? How does he betray her? H
1. I Hate You James Potter!

Time after Time  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Harry Potter FrEaK04  
  
A.N. / This is my third fanfic. I have written, From a Second Glance. And it's sequel, It's a Beautiful Life. This story has nothing to do with that saga. I wanted a story about Lily and James. If you haven't read The Order of The Phoenix, don't read this fanfic, it has spoilers. I don't own anything at all; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. There are parts from the 5th book in this chapter. So here it is…..  
Sable  
  
Lily Evans was sitting with her best friend, Cassidy O' Brian. Cassidy was a very pretty girl, she was light skinned like Lily, but unlike Lily's straight auburn hair, Cassidy had curly blond hair. Being fifth years, they were some what known…but not as well as the Marauders. Which in their case was a really good thing; they were both the top girls in their class. Lily was prefect, as she was smarter than Cassidy, and honestly Cassidy wouldn't want it any other way. The two girls were relaxing after their last exhausting OWL test. "Where are Alice and Gabriella?" Lily asked Cassidy, looking around for her other two friends.  
  
Cassidy sighed, Lily always had to know everything, "Their off with their boyfriends again."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Surprised are you?" Cassidy laughed.  
  
"Well, kind of, Cass. I thought they'd hang out with us…we did agree that last night, remember?"  
  
"Oh yes Lily I remember...but they have boyfriends, we're second best until they break up."  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot they don't remember us." Lily sighed. "Why aren't you with Remus?"  
  
"Remus?" Cassie laughed. "Remus and I are just friends, nothing more. You know I don't like to hang around him when he's with his friends. Peter is just creepy and smells really bad, Sirius thinks he's a god and can get any woman in bed that he wants and…."  
  
"James Potter is the biggest airhead alive," Lily snarled. Lily truly hated James with a passion. James Potter was the ringleader of the Marauders, or maybe co-ringleader, because Sirius Black did keep up his pranks with James. Since the beginning of this year James had been asking her out at least two times a day, and it was very agitating. He was starting to stalk her now, and it had been more than once that she'd gotten so sick of it that she smacked him across his face.  
  
"Hello ladies," Remus said as he joined them where they were sitting. Remus was the only Marauder that the girls got a long with. Lily and Cassie hung out with Alice and Gabriella a lot, but they also liked James and Sirius…to which Lily and Cassie really didn't like at all. "So where are Alice and Gabriella?  
  
"Well," Lily started. "I imagine that Alice is where Frank Longbottom is, you know that their dating now, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Sirius told me they were dating today after the OWL test today, odd couple they are…aren't they? I'd never imagine Alice and Frank together, oh well. So where is Gabriella?"  
  
"Oh, she's also with her boyfriend."  
  
"Don't tell me she's still dating Bagman?"  
  
"Yup," Cassie sighed. "Good old' stupid, idiotic Ludo Bagman."  
  
"Ug. I don't see what she sees in him." Remus chuckled shaking his head.  
  
"Me neither," Cassie said starting to gag again. "So where are your friends?"  
  
"Um, Peter is watching Sirius and James mess with Snape again."  
  
Lily looked up, pink bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, chocking him. Lily had had enough of those two always bullying someone, she got up and ran to defend Snape and give James a telling off.  
  
"Uh oh, there goes trouble," Cassie said smiling.  
  
"Yes, she sure is something else isn't she…care to watch her give James a telling off again?" Remus asked.  
  
"But, of course," they got closer.  
  
"Leave him ALONE!" Lily screamed running to the boys.  
  
James and Sirius looked around. James's hand that wasn't holding his wand at Sirius jumped to his hair to make it messy…as usual. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"All right, Evans?" Said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, and more mature, than it had been when Lily had been watching him just moments before.  
  
"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"  
  
"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he EXISTS, if you know what I mean…"  
  
Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Peter included, just feet away from Lily and James. Remus and Cassidy were a few feet behind Sirius and Peter, they weren't laughing, and neither did Lily.  
  
"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him ALONE."  
  
"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on…go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."  
  
Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand that was on the ground, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.  
  
"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.  
  
"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. "OY!"  
  
But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.  
  
Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James, and Peter roared with laughter.  
  
Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as thought she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"  
  
"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Locomotor mortis!" And Snape keeled over and went as rigid as a board.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.  
  
"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.  
  
"Take the curse off him, then!"  
  
James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter curse.  
  
"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus…"  
  
"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"  
  
Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."  
  
"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.  
  
"I don't want YOU to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is…"  
  
"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a…you-know-what!"  
  
"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can…I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."  
  
She turned on her heel and hurried away.  
  
"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!"  
  
But she didn't look back.  
  
"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throw away question of no real importance to him.  
  
"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.  
  
"Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right…"  
  
There was another flash of light, and Snape was in the air hanging upside down. Lily turned around when she heard Snape yell, Lily looked at all three of them with disgust. Lily approached Cassie and Remus again. "Cass, can we go? If I stay out here any longer, I'll kill the three of me…and Azkaban doesn't sound too good to me."  
  
"Alright," Cassie said knowing this was true. Lily really did hate James Potter to the bone. "Guess we'll see you later, Remus. You might want to calm your friends down before Professor McMullen comes out here and raises hell and you all get in trouble."  
  
"Yeah," Remus sighed.  
  
As Lily and Cassie went up to the castle to go inside and up to Gryffindor Common room they heard, Sirius yells "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" Lily's eyes rolled again, and Cassie knew that Lily was really mad.  
  
Once up in Gryffindor Common Room, on their usual couch that they sat on…and the Marauders, except Remus, would come and bug them. "Lily are you okay?"  
  
"Am I okay? I'm so mad! I hate James Potter with such a passion! He's such an arrogant, selfish, sexist pig! He thinks because he's a Marauder, and he's top boy in our class that he's all that. I can't stand him!"  
  
"Wow, Evans. Didn't know you hated me so much." He said smugly.  
  
"AHHHH!" She screamed.  
  
James got closer to her, but not too close afraid she'd give him a black eye. "Maybe you wouldn't hate me so much Evans, if you'd date me…wanna be my girlfriend?"  
  
"NO! Leave me alone! I hate you!" She went up the girls' staircase to their dormitories.  
  
Cassidy was laughing, still seated on the couch that she had been occupying with Lily; James sat down with a sigh. "Why does she hate me so much?" James asked with a sigh.  
  
"James, do you know how big-headed you are? She hates that…she hates it with a passion."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"You remind her lot of her older sister, always picking on someone. Ever since Lily could walk and talk, Petunia has always been mean to her. You think you're so cool and so sexy. James, do you remember the sixth year foreign exchange that was here last year?"  
  
"Stoyan Krum? Yeah, why does this have anything to do with Lily?"  
  
"They dated for a short time…."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She fell for him…really hard, and…"  
  
"And?!"  
  
"Well," Cassie sighed. "He ended up cheating on her, with Narcissa Black."  
  
"Eggh! Narcissa Black…are you kidding me…she's got an awful personality and an awful face. So what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"It has to do with every guy that roams the Earth, and has a thing for Lily," Cassie said. "She doesn't trust any guys what so ever."  
  
"Just for a guy cheating on her?"  
  
"Well, there's more than that…that she doesn't trust guys."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Cassie shook her head no, "I can't tell you that. That's a secret and I swore on our friendship I'd never tell a soul. She'll have to tell you."  
  
"Cassidy!" He yelled. "You can't get me going and then be like 'She'll have to tell you,' that is bull!"  
  
"I can't tell you James."  
  
"Why not?!" He whined.  
  
"Because it isn't any of her business to tell you, Potter! Get over yourself, you don't have to know everything. Not everything and everyone revolves around that big head of yours!" She yelled at him and stormed back up the stairs to her room.  
  
"I need to go check on her," Cassidy said excusing herself out of the Common Room. "Later James."  
  
"Wow!" Came a voice behind James, "you really know how to put that 'Potter Charm' on her don't you, James?"  
  
"Shut it Padfoot."  
  
Sirius began to laugh as he threw himself on the couch where Lily and Cassie had been. "Well, you've got to think about it. You've had this little crush on Lily Evans since the beginning of the year, and she's still turning you down."  
  
"May I add the only girl that has ever turned me down," James piped up.   
  
"Yes, yes, Prongs I know." Sirius chuckled. "But, how many times do I have to tell you, give up on Lily Evans, she'll never give you the time of day."  
  
"I've got to figure out a way some how."  
  
"I think you're only going after her, because she's the only girl that you can't have." Peter said. Sirius and James gave him a death glare, Remus looked up from his book amazed that Peter actually had the guts to say that.  
  
"That is not why I keep going after her," James raised his voice.  
  
"Then do tell, Prongs." Remus said closing his Transfiguration book, "why do you keep trying to get Lily Evans?"  
  
"I don't know…" James said thinking for a moment, "there's just something about her that I don't see in any other girl."  
  
"That she's _censored_ing hot," Sirius said, and James hit him in the back of the head for that. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" A pillow came from Remus's way and hit Sirius, also. "What the hell is it?!" Sirius now yelled, "Beat up Sirius day?!  
  
Remus sighed, "I don't have time for this."  
  
"Where are you going?" Sirius asked questionably.  
  
"Up to our dorm, I need to catch up on my reading."  
  
"Ug." Sirius groaned sounding like he was nauseated, "You're getting as bad as Evans."  
  
"Good, maybe I can pass Potter up for Head Boy."  
  
"Remus your nuts, you'd never pass up James." Peter said quietly.  
  
"I don't know…it's two years away…and I'm not really keen into getting the job." James said nonchalantly.  
  
"Yes, but your mum and dad are." Sirius said.  
  
"Don't remind me Padfoot." James looked a little sad, but then an idea came to his mind. "Want to go have a visit to Hogsmede? I want a Sugar Quill really bad."  
  
"Yes! An expedition!" Sirius said starting to dance around.  
  
"What are you doing?" James asked looking very disgusted.  
  
"My happy dance."  
  
Peter didn't look impressed either, "I'm leaving…I'm afraid this is contagious. Besides Amy is waiting for me."  
  
James and Sirius turned around and gasped at their friend, "Wormtail!" Sirius said starting to get all excited. "You're still dating that third year?" Peter nodded. "What base?" Peter blushed and then muttered, "Second."  
  
"Aww, man you're pitiful!" Sirius yelled, and Peter blushed even more. "Let's go, before I put pity on this poor man, Prongs." James took his invisibility cloak out of pants pocket and put it over Sirius and himself. Then pulled out the map and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" The school popped up on the map and everyone else was on it and little dots moved. James looked for the dot named 'Lily Evans.' Put, Lily Evans wasn't up in her dormitory like she said she'd been. She was wondering around the Room of Requirement. But, why would she been in there, something was up…and James wanted to know.  
  
"Uh, Sirius. I don't think I want to go. I think I'll just find Mary Monroe and go find a broom closet to make-out in."  
  
"Aww, alright, Prongsie." Sirius said getting out of the cloak, "I'll go bug Moony…that's always nice.  
  
Cassidy began coming down the Girls' staircase, "Bingo!" Sirius whispered, "I'll bug her, she gets really agitated and it's so funny!" Sirius raised his voice so that Cassidy could hear him. "Hey Cass, where is Lily?"  
  
"Upstairs asleep, she said she needed to be alone." Cassie lied, she noticed that James wasn't around. "Where's James?"  
  
"Oh…Jamsey?" Sirius said guiding Cassidy down to the sofa with him, "He went to go snog some girl." James snuck out of the portrait hole to go meet Lily in the Room of Requirement.  
  
Meanwhile in the Room of Requirement…  
  
Lily sat on the bed in the room, it was exactly like her room was at her house in Surrey. Lily was curled up in a ball, with her back turned to the door, crying and clutching a letter close to her. She couldn't believe this had happened, she needed to go talk to Dumbledore about leaving on Friday and returning on Sunday. She couldn't believe her grandmother had passed away. Lily knew it wouldn't be much longer, but it was heartbreaking. Lily's grandmother had had cancer for a few years now, and she'd been going through chemo-therapy. Lily was hoping that her grandmother would be getting better. That she'd see her grandmother in a few short weeks, because they'd be going home for Summer Vacation in a few weeks…but then again, these things come when you least expect them. Lily looked down at the letter she'd received again from home telling her about her grandmother's death. Petunia had written it, because their mother and father had been arranging the preparations for the funeral and memorial. Lily looked down at the letter again and re-read it.  
  
Hello Freak,  
Mum and Dad said that I should mail you telling you about Grandmamma. She passed away last night in the Hospital, the chemo-therapy didn't work. They thought you'd want to come, since the two of you were so close. Obviously not close enough, since she doesn't know about your freakiness. If she knew she probably wouldn't even want you here. Mum and Dad have arranged the memorial to be on Saturday and the funeral on Sunday. They want you to see if your Headmaster will let you leave on Friday after classes and return Sunday night. That is if you're actually normal enough to come to a funeral, which I know you're not.   
  
I'll be attending both with my handsome boyfriend, Vernon Dursley, and don't you dare try to put any hocus pocus on him, or I will kill you with my bare hands. You should bring a date, but you probably don't even have a boyfriend, because you're a loser.  
  
So come if you want, but if you don't anyone will miss you.  
  
Don't write back loser, no one wants to listen to you.  
  
Petunia Evans (The REAL Evans daughter.)  
  
Petunia and Lily had always had sibling rivalry, but they always got along…that was until Lily started Hogwarts. When Lily accepted to go to Hogwarts Petunia began to hate Lily…and every year the hate just grew and grew.  
  
Lily couldn't understand how she'd made Petunia so angry. No matter how much Petunia hated Lily, Lily would always love Petunia. The door opened behind Lily and she gasped, the boy that had entered closed the door behind him and locked it. "Go away, I want to be alone."  
  
"Lily, what are you doing here…why is this place decorated like this."  
  
Lily was now even more upset, that's all she needed was Potter here to make her day even worse. Lily sat up and James didn't expect what he saw, she had tears streaks all down her face and her eyes were full of tears. "Why can't you leave me alone? Come to ask me out again?! Potter, I'm sick of it! Just leave me alone this isn't a good time."  
  
"I'm sorry, I just saw you were up here…and I wanted to know why you weren't up in your room…like you said you were."  
  
Lily sighed and James sat down in the chair across from the bed that Lily was on. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, because I don't like you."  
  
"I know you don't."  
  
"But, I'll tell you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Potter, I need someone to talk to."  
  
"So why me?"  
  
"You're the only person that noticed I was gone and came looking for me. So if you don't want to hear then leave and leave me alone."  
  
"No, I want to know."  
  
Tears began to leak out of her eyes again and James felt so sorry for her, "My Grandmamma died yesterday of Cancer, it's a muggle…"  
  
"I know what it is, I pay attention in Muggle Studies."  
  
Lily began to sob and for some odd reason James knew he had to get up and sit by her and comfort her. James sat next to her and put his arm around her waist, and she put her head on his shoulder. "How long have you known that she died?"  
  
"Since I went to my bed, I read it and told Cassie to leave me alone that I was going to sleep. She went to take a shower and I snuck out."  
  
"I didn't even see you leave," James said impressed.  
  
Lily sat up and looked into his hazel eyes and James breath was taken away when he looked into those beautiful eyes of hers. He'd never looked directly into them. James had always fancied Lily Evans, since the first day he saw her, but since the beginning of the year she just progressed to be more and more beautiful. "I did an invisibility charm on myself and ran and ran and I found this room. It comforted me, it's like the room at my house. When I was little my Grandmamma helped me decorate it…it's been like this for years, she got Cancer and I couldn't dare change my room." She began to sob again and she herself crying on his shoulder. They sat like that for almost an hour. Lily crying and James stroking her back and soothing her. Lily finally realized that she was in a room with James Potter and she wasn't wanting to kill him.  
  
"Oh, James!" She sobbed, "You must think of me terribly common." James chuckled and she sobbed, "Oh no! You do!"  
  
"NO!" James said very fast. "No, Lily I don't. I know you're under a lot of pressure and you're very upset about your grandmother. I just thought it was a little funny."  
  
"What's funny?" Lily said still very much upset.  
  
"You're upset and coming to me for comfort…and you're caring about how I feel about you."  
  
Lily chuckled a little, "Yeah I did didn't I? Who'd have thought it?"  
  
"Not I," James began to fidget.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What did your sister say to make you so upset," James asked and Lily sighed. She handed him the letter. "No, Lily I couldn't."  
  
"Please Potter. I've told you everything else, just please do it for me…please." James began to fidget again. "Before I change my mind," she said.  
  
He chuckled and began reading it, and James began to feel hate more and more for the person who wrote this. Finally when he finished reading it he looked up at Lily…he felt so sorry for her, he couldn't see how someone could hate Lily so badly. Lily was crying again, and James had to hug her.  
  
"You know she's right," Lily sighed sitting back.  
  
"About what?!"  
  
"That I'm such a loser that I don't even have a boyfriend, or a date to go to the funeral with."  
  
"Whoa?! Muggles bring dates to funerals? I thought funerals were suppose to be sad."  
  
Lily chuckled at this, "They are, but haven't you ever gone to a funeral and usually someone is there with another person?" James nodded, "Well, in the Muggle world…or maybe just my friends and family, call it a date."  
  
"So who are you going to bring?" James asked.   
  
"No one, I'm a loser. I couldn't get anyone."  
  
James almost chocked on his own saliva, "Lily are you joking me? You could get any guy in this school."  
  
"Potter could we not talk about it?"  
  
"I'll go with you Lily."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I'll go with you."   



	2. On Our Way To Dumbledore's Office

**A.N. / Hope you all like the first chapter. Read and Review!!!  
Sable  
**  
**Time after Time  
  
Chapter 2  
**  
Lily laughed at this, and laughed and laughed. James thought she might have just gone insane, because she just wouldn't quit laughing. She was laughing so hard James thought she was going to pee in her pants. "Lily are you okay?" James asked worrying about her sanity.  
  
Lily's laughs slowly started subsiding and finally she could breathe correctly. "Why would you volunteer yourself to go to a funeral of someone you don't even know?"  
  
"So you can have a shoulder to cry on, when you get upset. So you can show your sister up, and tell her you're not a loser…because you **DO** have a boyfriend and he came to the funeral with you.  
  
"Potter, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to date you."  
  
"I know that Lily, it's pretend. Just to show your sister up, and when you're upset you can cry on my shoulder."  
  
"Okay," Lily said. "But, what do you get out of this?"  
  
"To hold your hand the whole time, and be there for you."  
  
"You can't kiss me."  
  
"I figured that much," James sighed. "I know you hate me, and I know that you don't ever want to date me. I know you've been hurt a lot."  
  
"_What_?!" Lily yelled, James jumped back. He'd been on such a good streak, she hadn't yelled at him in about an hour now. "How do you know I've been hurt a lot. Did Cassie tell you anything?"  
  
"She told me your sister is awful to you, and that you don't trust a lot of people," James said telling half a lie. There was no way he was going to bring up Stoyan Krum. "I see the pain in your eyes. I remember when we started our first year, your eyes were so sparkly and beautiful. Their still beautiful…but the sparkle is gone…I can just tell that your hurting inside."  
  
"James," Lily said surprised that James could actually be a normal human being. "I've never heard you talk so sweetly…and not think about yourself."  
  
James chuckled, "Yes, I'm even surprising myself. So what do you say?"  
  
"Okay deal. You can go to my Grandmother's funeral with me. I guess we should go inform Dumbledore."  
  
James looked down at his watch, "Wrong."  
  
"What do you mean wrong?"  
  
"Lily, it's after 9 o'clock…we're past our curfew."  
  
"Oh no!" Lily cried, "I can't remember that spell to make myself invisible!"  
  
"If you promise not to tell a soul, I can get you back invisible…you'll just have to stand really close to me."  
  
"Why?" Lily asked thinking the obnoxious James was coming back. "Potter, if you want this as part of the deal of you coming with me forget our deal!"  
  
"No, no Lily!" James tried to calm her down, "I have an invisibility cloak." James raised it up and Lily was in awe. "Sometime I fit three or even four of us Marauders in here." Lily was still eyeing the admirable cloak, "So you promise not to tell a soul?"  
  
Lily nodded, "I promise."  
  
**Back in Gryffindor Common Room…**  
  
Sirius looked up at the clock above the fireplace, it was almost eleven. Cassie had gone up to bed thirty minutes ago. "Prongs where are you?" Sirius asked, James had never been gone for so long just to snog a girl. "I'm going to go take a shower and then come back down here to see if James finally showed up." Sirius said to himself.  
  
Underneath the Cloak…  
  
"What is that paper in front of you?" Lily asked trying to see over his shoulder.  
  
"You can't see it, it's a secret." James said trying to hide it.  
  
Lily stopped and the cloak almost fell off the two of them. "What are you doing?!" James hissed at her.  
  
"Stopping."  
  
"Yes, I've noticed. But, why are you stopping?"  
  
"You know my secrets…."  
  
"Not all…"  
  
"You won't know all, Potter." 'Great,' James sighed. Just minutes ago he was James…now they were back to surnames.  
  
"What bugging you Lily?"  
  
"You know about my family, tell me about that paper." James looked around, Filch was walking right towards them  
  
"We need to hide somewhere quick, and then I'll tell you. The cloak makes us invisible, but we're still a solid."  
  
"Oh, no!" Lily was afraid now, she'd never gotten a detention in her whole life. "What are we to do…there's no rooms around."  
  
James spotted one, "There!" James pointed, "But, we're going to have to turn around without Filch hearing us." They began to turn around and went in the only door they saw.   
  
Once James closed the door, Lily hissed in his ear. "This is really small place."  
  
"Yeah, I know…it's a broom closet."  
  
"What?!" She gave him the most evil eyes James had ever seen.  
  
"I didn't know until we got in here, I swear. It was really dark in the hallway, you can't deny it. And there was no where else for us to go, Filch would have gotten us. Would you rather be in a broom closet with me or get detention 'Miss I've-Never-Had-Detention-In-My-Entire-Life.'"  
  
"Okay, okay. You're right," she sighed. "How much longer do we have to stay?"  
  
"Look here," James sighed and showed her the map. "This is what I was looking at, this is what you wanted to see.  
  
"It's a map of the school! Oh my! That's us…exactly where we are…where did you buy this?"  
  
"Didn't. Sirius, Peter, Remus, and I made it. Um..Okay. Remus, Sirius, and I made it. Peter just watched. But, you've got to swear never to tell anyone."  
  
"I swear," Lily said.  
  
"I mean it Lily. If the other Marauders knew I told you, they'd kill me. If you tell anyone…I'll tell someone your secret."  
  
"That's completely rude! Mine is sacred!"  
  
"Yes, and mine could get the four of us kicked out of school."  
  
"Fine," Lily huffed. She hated losing…especially to James Potter. Lily looked down at the map, "Hey! He's gone! He's downstairs now. So can we leave? I need to take a shower and write my mum back."  
  
James was confused, "Didn't the letter say not to write back."  
  
"Yes, but that was my sister. I assure you my mum will want to hear from me, and I have to tell her you're coming too."  
  
"Wait?" James looked at her, "You're actually going to let me come?"  
  
"Umm…didn't we already go through this?"  
  
"Well, yes. But, Lily I thought you were just saying that so I'd leave you alone."  
  
"Well," Lily looked up at him, and James felt himself go into jelly. Those eyes of hers just made him melt inside. "Like I said before, if you don't want to come, don't."  
  
"No, I do Lily. I swear it."  
  
Lily smiled at him, there was a little twinkle in her eyes and James felt his heart begin to race. "You know James, you can really be sweet sometimes." James felt himself blush.  
  
"Thanks, you do realize you called me James again and not Potter."  
  
"Oh…I did, didn't I?" She giggled. "Let's get out of here, the funk is making me be all loopy." James nodded, he couldn't disagree with her…she was acting like herself…but then again it could be with all the things going on with her.  
  
When they got back to Gryffindor Tower, James took the cloak off of them, it was now eleven thirty. James tucked the cloak into his pocket and he sat in an arm chair by the normal couch they all flocked to. Lily sat on the couch. "You're not going to bed?" James asked her.  
  
"No, I can't. I'm really not that tired right now. I need to write my mum, but I don't feel like going up stairs and getting a quill and some parchment." Lily yawned and muttered, "Accio Supplies!" Instantly her quill, ink, and parchment came to her. James and Lily sat in silence as she wrote to her mother. Finally, Lily said, "There! I'm finished. Accio Owl!" Her owl flew threw a window and sat very still as Lily tied the letter to her. "Bring this to Mum fast, and don't let Petunia get it…only Mum. Don't leave until Mum is done writing me back, okay?" The owl hooted in a way of saying 'Yes.'"  
  
"So when do you want to go talk to Dumbledore about us both leaving Friday?" Lily asked turning to James.  
  
"I guess tomorrow right before breakfast is over, he's usually in his office."  
  
"How would you know that?"  
  
"I'm always there." James grinned.  
  
"Oh, yeah, how could I forget? What if he's not there yet?"  
  
"Then we'll wait for him, and he'll write us a pass to class."  
  
"Alright," Lily got up and started walking toward the Girls' staircase, James followed her and stopped her.  
  
"Going to bed?"  
  
"Yes, doesn't it look like that's where I'm going?"  
  
"Oh, yeah sorry." James apologized, and then Lily realized she was being rude. James was being a sweetheart by being there for her. Maybe she did need to at least try to be friends with him.  
  
"No, James it's my fault. I shouldn't be so rude…"  
  
"No, Lily. You're under a lot of pressure. I promise I will be a gentleman with you while we're down for your Grandmother's funeral. I won't try anything."  
  
"Just holding hands?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, just holding hands." James agreed.  
  
"Okay, goodnight James. I guess I'll meet you in the Great Hall." Lily went up the stairs to the room she shared with Cassidy O'Brian, Alice Westbrook, Gabriella Martinez, Heather Cox, and Paris Waters. Lily got along really well with Cassidy, Alice, Gabriella, but the four of them couldn't stand Heather or Paris. They had to be some of the biggest sluts at Hogwarts. They were always hanging all over James and Sirius, but the boys would never even give them the time of day. But, whenever Sirius wanted him a good snog, he'd give Heather or Paris a call.  
  
James watched as Lily went up the staircase, until he didn't see her anymore. He couldn't help but look at her, she was so pretty…but you could tell she was in so much pain. James knew he'd probably never be able to date the beautiful Lily Evans, but he would at least try to be her friend.  
  
"Hey Prongsie, late night, huh?" Sirius said sneaking up behind him. "How was Mary?"  
  
James turned around to Sirius, "I didn't go see Mary."  
  
"What?! You lied to me?!" Sirius pulled out a pretend arrow from his heart.  
  
James laughed, "You're so melodramatic.  
  
"I am not! I don't even know what that means!" Sirius smiled, "So what did you go do?"  
  
"Find Lily."  
  
"What?! Your lying, she's been in her room all night."  
  
"No she hasn't, Padfoot. She's been in the Room of Requirement. I saw her on the map sneak out."  
  
"What was she doing there?"  
  
"Crying her eyes out."  
  
"Oh," Sirius's mood completely changed, he was actually serious now. "Why?"  
  
"Her grandmother died, they were really close. Her sister wrote her a really nasty letter, saying like 'Come if you want loser,' or just plain mean. Lily cried because her grandmother was dead, and because her sister is just so mean. From what I heard in the letter, I'd rather spend the weekend end with Snivellus then her."  
  
"Ehh! Snivellus! Wait…go back."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Spending the weekend?"  
  
"Oh, in Muggle funerals they bring dates to cry on. I told Lily I'd go with her."  
  
"And she's letting you?" Sirius asked completely surprised.  
  
"Yes, but I promised her I wouldn't kiss her, only hold her hand so we looked like we were dating."  
  
"You've also got to act like your boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
"Well," James began. "Lily didn't want to do it at all, she just wanted to hear her sister say how much a loser she was. But, I talked her in to it."  
  
"So when's the funeral?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sunday, memorial on Saturday, and I think we're leaving Friday."  
  
"Does Dumbledore know yet?"  
  
"Nope, Lily and I are going talk to him tomorrow, before classes."  
  
"You think he'll just let you two leave at lunch time, and be excused from classes all day that day?"  
  
"Don't know Padfoot. I know one thing though."  
  
"What's that?"   
  
"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."  
  
"Oh," Sirius sad sadly. He wanted to know some juicy news.  
  
The next day…  
  
"Lily wake up!" Cassie opened the curtains open, usually it was Lily that was the morning person who woke Cassie up. Lily didn't get back into her room until eleven thirty, and then took a shower, didn't get out of that until midnight. Then she had to change into her clothes, wand-dry her hair, say her prayers, and it took her forever to go to sleep…she cried herself to sleep over the loss of her favorite grandmother.  
  
In fact it was the only grandparent Lily had ever known. Her father's parents died in a car crash when Lily was three months old. Her mother's father died before Petunia was even born.  
  
Petunia graduated from Secondary School last year, and Petunia was thrilled when she found out that Lily wouldn't be able to make it. That Lily didn't leave her school until a week later. Petunia had dating this guy named Vernon Dursley, for a few years now. He was even uglier than Petunia was. He played Rugby for his Secondary School team, and now for college. Yes, of course Petunia followed Vernon to the college he was at. Petunia had been saying for ages that they'd get married, which Lily hoped they did, because they were both so horrible that they deserved one another.  
  
"Lily! Will you wake up?!"  
  
"Cass, I'm up. I'm up!"  
  
"Yeah, but you have to get ready."  
  
"Nope, just say that little word to put on light make-up, brush my hair and teeth, and put my clothes on." So with that Lily did what she had to, and when she was done, Lily was waiting on Cassidy.  
  
"Golly! Come on, you were complaining about me."  
  
"Yeah, she was." Gabriella giggled.  
  
"So, Lily why were you crying last night after you got out of the shower?" Alice asked.  
  
"Uh…well…."  
  
"You were crying last night?" Heather asked, not actually being worried, but to gossip on.  
  
"No, I wasn't crying." Lily lied, "My allergies are messing up because of that nasty perfume you wear, Paris."  
  
"Just because your common nose can't stand, expensive perfume, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. Maybe if you had just a little more class…."  
  
Cassidy came running in the room, no and she meant no one was going to put Lily down. Cassidy knew for a fact that Lily was crying last night, and Lily never went to bed until she had gotten out of the shower at about midnight. "First off, Lily is anything but common. She's one of the classiest girls in our school. Second off, Lily has really bad allergies…and didn't McGonagall already tell you not to spray that in here, because it makes Lily sick? Lastly, if any one has low class it's you Heather, and you Paris. Both of you are sluts, would snog any guy in the school and probably more."  
  
Heather and Paris stuck their noses in the air, picked up their bags, and left.  
  
"Thank god their gone!" Gabriella giggled. Gabriella, or Gabby is what the girls call her, was the giggler. Not an annoying giggler, but she was always giggling which made other people laugh. Gabby was a pretty Hispanic girl. She was about 5'2 long curly dark brown hair, she had a very tan complection, and sometimes you could hear her accent from speaking Spanish all the time at her house. Gabby's eyes were a dark brown with black flakes here and there. Gabby was born in Madrid, Spain, but when Gabby was three her parents moved to London, so her father could get a better job. Her parents could speak English, but Spanish was preferred in their home, because it was part of their heritage.  
  
"There she goes again with the giggling," Alice laughed. Alice was a sweet girl, she was about 5'1, with a round face. She had short blond hair that come to her shoulders, it was a little wavy, and she had baby blue eyes.  
  
"Okay, I'm done getting ready. Can we go down to breakfast now?" Cassidy asked. Cassidy was blond with lots of curls that were halfway down her back, she had light skin, but not as light as Lily's. Cassie's cheeks were always a light pink, it was natural, and Cassie loved it because she never had to apply blush. Cassie had hazel eyes that changed with her mood and she was about 5'4.  
  
"Well, yeah Cass. We've been waiting on you." Lily laughed. Lily was the tallest of them all, she was 5'5, but she was still growing. Lily had long straight auburn hair that was almost as long as Cassie's. Lily had milky white skin, and brilliant emerald green eyes. They usually sparkled when you looked into them, but here lately they'd been very dull. "Oh, you guys before we leave."  
  
"I knew it," Cassie said jokingly. "We're never going to leave."  
  
"I'll probably be leaving at lunch on Friday and not be back until Sunday night."  
  
"Why?" Gabby said not laughing for once.  
  
"My grandmother died, I had to be by myself last night. James found me last night, how I don't know." She lied. "He helped me out, it was really weird…he was actually human. He didn't have that stupid Snitch, and he didn't mess his hair up…he was just trying to get me not to be upset anymore. In the Muggle community, your suppose to bring a date, to have there as support at the funeral. I don't have a boyfriend so James volunteered. I wasn't so sure at first. But, he swore not to kiss me and we are only going to hold hands, so it will look like we are dating to my sister."  
  
"Oh no, Petunia's going to be there?" Alice said with lots of sympathy, "I am so sorry for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cassie said and they all turned to look at her. "Let me get this straight, your taking James as your date to your grandmother's funeral, he knew about your grandmother before me, he comforted you before me, you hated him yesterday after noon…so much that you wanted to kill him, now you two are all friends, and your on a first name basis?! What the hell did I miss here? I thought you hated him?!"  
  
"I did."  
  
"So you fancy him?" Gabby asked.  
  
"No! We are just going to try and be friends."  
  
"Right, let's go to breakfast." Said Cassie.  
  
At the end of breakfast…  
  
"And so you see why our Jamey and Lily are on a first name basis and Lily won't be trying to kill him everyday now." Sirius had just explained to Moony and Wormtail what had happened last night.  
  
"Interesting, Padfoot….but why couldn't Prongs tell us?" Peter asked.  
  
"Shut up, Wormtail."  
  
"Hey!" James said, "Wormtail does have a point."  
  
"Because I wanted to, and you're suppose to be finding Lily to go see Dumbledore about leaving Friday to go to her grandmother's funeral."  
  
"Oh, yeah." James picked up a biscuit, and went looking for Lily.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"So?" Gabby asked looking around. "Where's James? Aren't the two of you suppose to go see Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes, but you know how long it take guys to eat," Cassidy said also looking up and down the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Okay, you guys I have to go meet Frank," Alice said getting up and walking over to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"So how long do you think she'll be with Frank?" Cassidy said looking after Alice.  
  
"I don't know, they look really cute together, and they seem to get along." Gabby said looking for Ludo. She found him and he came to join them at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Lily?" Came a voice from behind her, she turned around and it was none other than James Potter. "Are you ready to go see Dumbledore? I just saw him leave the staff table."  
  
Lily looked around at her friends, and Ludo; the girls gave her a thumb up and Ludo looked absolutely confused. "Yes, Potter lets go." James flinched when he heard her address him as Potter, he thought maybe he'd made some lead way on her. She got up and followed him out of the Great Hall. They walked to Dumbledore's Office in silence. When they got to the stone Gargoyle and James said loudly and clearly, "Sugar Quills!" He Gargoyle left and Lily looked in awe.  
  
"How did you know the password?"  
  
James laughed, "Are you kidding me? Dumbledore just has the same ones over and over and switches them up. But, I guess because I'm always up here to see him."  
  
They were now going up the stairs to Dumbledore, "Do you get in that much trouble?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no. Most of the time I don't come see him for my punishments. My parents are Auror's and sometimes their gone for weeks or months and I'm not able to get and mail from them. So when they come back they go to Dumbledore's office and I get to visit them for a while."  
  
"Wow," Lily said. James didn't know if she meant about him seeing her parents, or the little room they'd just entered outside of Dumbledore's office.  
  
They sat down on a little couch by a perch were a beautiful Scarlet Phoenix was sitting. "Hello Fawks," James said stroking him.  
  
"Oh my! Is that a real Phoenix?!"  
  
"Yes, Lily. Dumbledore has had it for ages."  
  
"Hello Misses and Mister." A little voice from a house-elf said standing in front of them. "Mister Dumbledore is busy in a meeting right now, but he said if you'd wait a while he'll be with you soon."  
  
"He knew we were coming?" Lily asked looking at James.  
  
"I'll explain in a moment," James whispered to Lily. Then he spoke to the House-elf, "Tell Professor Dumbledore, we'll wait for him here, and then he can write us a pass back to class."  
  
"Yes, sir." The house-elf walked back into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"So we just wait?" Lily asked James.  
  
"Yes, we just wait. And while we're waiting I can explain to you how he knew we were coming."


	3. Notes

****

A.N. / Hope you all have like the last two chapters. Read and Review!!  
  
Time after Time  
  
By: Harry Potter FrEaK04  
  
"Well, you see," James began. "Dumbledore has this big white ball on his desk."  
  
"Like a crystal ball?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well…um…kind of…I guess. Anyways, when someone approaches the gargoyle the ball lights up and it shows the person or people that are about to are trying to get into his office. Get it?"  
  
"Yeah," Lily said crossing her arms staring around the office. There were lots of things all around them. It was a lot to take in. There were pictures of all the old Headmasters or Headmistresses. There were all kind of devices around the room, and then there was Fawks. "He's really beautiful," Lily commented.  
  
"Why thank you," James said laughing brushing himself off.  
  
Lily gave him an evil look, "I wasn't talking about you, Potter." She rolled her eyes.  
  
James was hurt, he was only playing and they were back to snapping at one another. "You know Evans, I was only playing with you. If you'd lighten up for once."  
  
"Potter," Lily was trying to keep her cool. To be nice to him since he had been there for her last night, and was going to the funeral with her…no strings attached. "I just can't stand it…I don't think this is going to work. I really don't believe that we can go to the funeral together."  
  
"What?" James was stunned, he was hoping he could show her this weekend he was more than fun and games. That he could be serious and help her through this hardship of hers. "I was only playing, why are you freaking out, Evans?"  
  
"Because, if you act like this at the funeral and embarrass me, I'll never forgive you. I hate you until I die, do you understand me Potter?" Lily looked angry, but maybe it was just a front she was putting on to get him scared.  
  
"Yeah, Evans I understand."  
  
"You can't go acting at my house like you do here at school. You have to act like a normal person! You have to wear muggle clothes, you can't say muggle around all of my family and friends, and you can't act like an idiot, and be nice and polite. Oh! And one more thing, you can't flirt with any girls!"  
  
"Okay, but I get to flirt with one girl…"  
  
"No, Potter no girls."  
  
"I can flirt with you, because we're playing as if we are boyfriend and girlfriend"  
  
Lily sighed, Potter always found a way to point out that she was wrong. "Okay, you can flirt with me and hold my hand and that's all. Nothing more."  
  
"Nothing more," he nodded.  
  
Dumbledore's office opened, and the Minister of Magic, David Greenwell and the Headmaster exited the office door. "Well, Albus I guess you were right you do have guests. Mr. James Potter, and who is this lovely young woman?" Greenwell asked making Lily blush. Greenwell wasn't like the rest of the other Ministers of Magic. He was really young, he didn't look the average fifty-sixty years old…he looked around in his thirties.  
  
"My name is Lily Evans," she replied still blushing. Lots of older people always told Lily she was pretty, beautiful, or lovely…but no matter what Lily always blushed.  
  
"Nice to meet you Miss Evans," he turned back to the Headmaster. "Well, I must be going. Fudge is bugging me again about the knight bus, he says it's too fast and makes too much noise. He's afraid that the muggles will hear it."  
  
"But, hasn't the knight bus been running for years?" Lily asked interrupting someone else's conversation on accident.  
  
Greenwell turned around and smiled at her, "Right you are Miss Evans. Fudge just likes to stir up trouble. Well I must be off. Good-day Albus, Mr. Potter, and Miss Evans." He shook Professor Dumbledore and James hands, but he kissed the top of Lily's.  
  
"Courteous man, isn't he Miss Evans?" Professor Dumbledore asked Lily, and Lily blushed again.  
  
"Yes, professor he is."  
  
"Well, I know the two of you didn't come up here to talk about Minister Greenwell, and to stand out here in the round room. So let's go inside of my office and talk about what's bugging the two of you." They followed Dumbledore into the office and sat down in the two chairs across from his desk. He sat down interlocked his hands together on his desk and smiled at the two. "So how can I help the two of you?"  
  
Lily looked up at James and James nodded for her to tell him. "Well, Professor." Lily started, this was going to be hard, really hard. "I got a letter from my sister last night, my grandmother died two days ago, you know on Tuesday, and the memorial is on Friday, and funeral on Saturday. My family is holding is holding it off until the weekend so I could possibly go attend the funeral. My mum was hoping, Friday after classes I could leave Hogwarts and return Sunday night?"  
  
"Why of course Miss Evans." Dumbledore replied, "I am very sorry to hear of your loss, I hope you're doing alright."  
  
"I'm better, than I was last night, Professor. But, thank you for your concern."  
  
"Miss Evans, you will be excused from classes all day on Friday, and you can leave at lunch. All of your teachers will be notified about your absence, and you will not have to come back until Sunday night. I think your mother wants you to stay after the funeral, am I right?" Lily nodded, she knew that was what her mother was thinking. "I agree with her Miss Evans. You will Floo from my office to the Leaky Cauldron with your bags. Tell you mother to park at the muggle record shop next door to the Leaky Cauldron, at noon, and after you arrive at the Leaky Cauldron you can meet her there. Alright?"  
  
"Yes sir," she smiled. She was going home, and she'd be able to give her respects to her grandmother and say good-bye to her.  
  
"Okay, well I'm guessing that's it. You may leave Miss Evans." Dumbledore now turned his attention to James. "Mr. Potter, may I ask what you need?"  
  
"Oh," Lily piped up.  
  
Dumbledore turned his attention to Lily, "Is there something I forgot, Miss Evans?"  
  
"Well, you see Professor." James noticed Lily was twisting her hands in her lap, as if she was nervous. James really didn't know, because he hardly knew a thing on her, because she'd hated his guts all up until…yesterday…. "Well, you see…the funeral is going to be very hard for me, and muggles usually bring a date to a funeral to have a shoulder to cry on."  
  
"Yes, Miss Evans I am aware of this. Who were you wanting to bring?"  
  
"James Potter," she spoke up.  
  
"Are you sure? I thought the two of you hated each other," Dumbledore asked looking back and forth between the two twins.  
  
"No sir," James spoke this time. "I've never hated Lily, she's always hated me though."  
  
"Oh, I see. Miss Evans, so why is it that you want Mr. Potter to accompany you?"  
  
"Well, last night I was very distraught and I ran away to be by myself. No one knew I was gone. James, went to…"  
  
"Find Professor McGonagall, Peter had gotten really sick last night, but I was unable to find her before I found Lily crying her eyes out." James said trying to cover both of their butts over being out past curfew last night.  
  
"Yes, and I told James to leave me alone, but he wouldn't until I told him what was wrong. He read the awful letter my sister wrote me and he told me he'd be my date. I tried to tell him no, because I didn't need a pity date…especially from him. But, he persisted over and over again. He comforted me, I'd never had thought it…but he did. So I agreed that I'd let him come with me. That's why we are up here, to ask you if you'd let him come with me, as a date only, to help me out in my time of trouble."  
  
Dumbledore was quiet for a few minutes, and he was stroking his beard. You could tell he was thinking hard. Lily was getting nervous….then Dumbledore finally spoke up. "Mr. Potter, I am very pleased about how you stepped up to help out a fellow classmate and housemate. You may leave with Miss Evans tomorrow to attend her grandmother's funeral and you are not expected to come back until Sunday night with Miss Evans. Your teachers will also be told that you are excused from classes all day. I advise you both after classes today, to get your make-up work and have it in by the next time you have that class, agreed?"  
  
"Yes sir," Lily and James said at the same time.  
  
"You will both need to attend breakfast tomorrow with the rest of the school, then you may go back up to your dormitories and pack. You will both leave at noon to go meet Lily's mother. Again, Lily I am very sorry for you loss, and I hope you will be okay." Dumbledore paused and got a piece of parchment out of his desk drawer, and dipped his quill in his ink and began to write a letter. "Miss Evans what class are you late for?"  
  
"Transfiguration."  
  
"Alright, Mr. Potter, I assume that you're also in Transfiguration?" James nodded his head. "Alright, let me finish writing Minerva and the two of you will go down to her classroom."  
  
Dumbledore finished writing about five minutes later and handed the letter to Lily. "Miss Evans, Mr. Potter I will owl all of your teachers that the two of you will be excused from classes tomorrow. The two of you have about twenty minutes of class left, you will both need to get your make up work from Minerva. Alright?"  
  
"Yes sir," they both said at the same time as Lily clutched the letter in her hand and they both excited the room.  
  
As Lily and James were walking down the hallway from Dumbledore's office to McGonagall's classroom they walked in silence until James finally spoke up, "Are you alright?"  
  
Lily turned to him, she wasn't crying and didn't have tears in her eyes, but her eyes were very dull looking…there wasn't the twinkle that was in them this morning. "I'll be alright, just a little upset. I want to say goodbye to her, but I'm not ready."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Lily stopped walking, "Do you?"  
  
"Yes, I do. My grandfather died last year," James stopped in the middle of the hallway talking to her. "Whenever my parents were out of town, when I was little, on Auror business he'd always have me over and take care of me. He died my first year…"  
  
"Did you have a date?"  
  
"No," James said. "I wasn't really into girls back then, but Sirius came with me. He knew how close, my grandfather and I were. Sirius was also close to him too. Sirius was always at my house when I was little, his parents were very mean to him when he was little."  
  
"Why are you telling me all of this?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know," James said starting to scratch his head. "You're just east to talk to."  
  
Lily and James started at each other for a little while, and then Lily realized that she was gazing at James. "Um…I think we should get to class."  
  
"Oh…yeah! We should." James piped up and they walked all the way to class without talk to one another again.  
  
"Now your homework will be half a roll of parchment on the physical changes of one who can perform…." Professor McGonagall was saying until her classroom door was open.  
  
"Mr. Potter? Miss Evans? Why are the two of you so late?" Lily handed the note that Dumbledore gave him to give to McGonagall. She read it and her face changed from anger to sorrow. "I see, I expect the two of you to see me after class to get the work you missed from me tomorrow, I'll expect it on Tuesday when I see the two of you again. You also have to do the homework I'm assigning." They nodded and took their seats. James went to go sit between Sirius and Remus, and Lily sat between Cassidy and Alice.  
  
"Where have the two of you been?" Cassie asked Lily.  
  
"Dumbledore's office, he's going to come with me to my grandmother's funeral."  
  
"Their actually going to let him?" Alice asked looking amazed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Gabriella leaned over Alice, "Your actually going to trust the one guy you hate the most at this school."  
  
"Yes, I'm going to trust him. No, he's not the guy I hate the most at the school."  
  
"Then who is?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Snape, he can never call me my name…I'm just Mudblood."  
  
"When do you and James leave?" Alice asked.  
  
"Tomorrow at noon, we excused from all classes tomorrow, but we have to go to breakfast. Then we go back to Gryffindor Tower at about ten minutes before noon we have to be back in Dumbledore's office to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, my mum will be parked at the muggle record store next door. We won't be back until Sunday night…anymore questions?" Lily asked, she loved her friends to death, but they were really getting on her nerves right now.  
  
"Yeah, two more." Cassie spoke up, and Lily sighed. "Does your mum know about James? Do you need to copy my notes?"  
  
"I wrote my mum and told her James was coming, but I haven't gotten a response yet. Yes I need your notes." Cassie handed them to Lily and the bell rang.  
  
They got up and began walking out in the hallway, "What class are we going to again?" Lily asked.  
  
Gabby started giggling, "Your favorite class, History of Magic." Lily sighed, she really did hate that class, not as much as Potions, but she did hate it. Lily never slept in a class, but she always had to make herself stay awake in there.  
  
"I guess I'll just copy your notes in there Cass, and get my instant quill to copy down the notes that it hears Binns say." Lily said walking down the hallway with her friends.  
  
"Good," Cassie said. "Because I'm going to sleep and I'll copy down your notes from History of Magic."  
  
"Me too!" Alice and Gabby said at the same time.

A few steps behind the girls…  
  
"So excited about your date with Evans?" Sirius asked nudging James in his side.  
  
"It's not a date, I'm just going there to support her and help her out."  
  
"It's a date," Sirius said.  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Uh, yes it is Prongsie."  
  
"Remus?" James asked turning to his other best friend.  
  
"I'm sorry James, but I have to agree with Sirius on this one."  
  
"I don't know why Evans would actually go with you, I thought she hated you Prongs." Peter said.  
  
"Duh, Wormtail!" Sirius said rolling his eyes, "I already explained all of this to you at Breakfast."  
  
"Do any of you have your notes?" James asked.  
  
"Not me," Sirius spoke up.  
  
"Nope," was Peter.  
  
"You know you can't read my hand writing," Remus said. "You might want to ask Lily to borrow hers, I know she's copying Cassie's."  
  
"Good idea, I'll go and ask her." James ran up to where she was with her friends.

"So what are you three going to do while I'm gone?" Lily asked her best friends.  
  
"Spend time with Ludo," Gabby said sighing.  
  
"Doing something with Frank," Alice said blushing.  
  
"No clue," Cassie said staring at her feet. Cassie and Lily always spent the weekends together since Gabriella and Alice both had boyfriends, but Lily would be gone this weekend and she'd be all alone.  
  
"You can hang out with Sirius," James said once he'd caught up with the girls.  
  
"Hardy, har, har." Cassie said, "I'd rather die over. I know Sirius with his pranks, and I don't want to be one."  
  
"Lily?" James asked, and all her friends were staring at the two of them now.  
  
"Yes?" She asked while she was still walking.  
  
"Do you think I could borrow your notes from Transfiguration?"  
  
"I don't have any James," the girls' eyes popped and they all looked at one another when they heard Lily actually call James…well James. "You know that, I was with you all period. I'm copying Cassie's."  
  
"Yeah, well I meant can I copy them when you're done?"  
  
"I've got a better idea. How about you sit by me in Binn's class and we can copy Cassie's notes as the same time?"  
  
"Are you sure you want me to sit by you?" James asked wondering when he was going to awake from this dream.  
  
"I owe you for comforting me last night when I ran away, and for coming with me this weekend."  
  
"Lily, you don't owe…"  
  
"But, I do."  
  
"Fine, I'll copy the notes with you." James said.In History of Magic the seats were connected by twos. It really surprised the other Marauders, and the rest of the class when Lily and James sat next to one another. Lily took her usual seat, and James sat in Cassie's. Alice sat with Frank and Gabby was with Ludo. Frank and Ludo were both fifth year Hufflepuff's and this class was fifth year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Peter and Remus sat together, and Cassie had to sit with Sirius. "Why are you sitting with me? And why is James and Lily sitting together?"  
  
"Well, Lily has my notes from Transfiguration and James doesn't have them either. So their going to copy my notes together during this class."  
  
"Good then I can get mine from James," Sirius smiled, but then it faded. "Wait a minute! If Lily and James are copying notes from last class now…how are you and I going to get notes from this class?"  
  
"Lily has her instant quill to copy down all the notes that come out of Binn's mouth."  
  
"So, I'm guessing you'll copy from Lily and James will copy from Lily?"  
  
"I'm guessing that too," Cassie said.   
  
"Good," Sirius smiled. "Then I'll copy them from James, and I can sleep in this class." Cassie laughed at him, "What?!" He asked getting paranoid.  
  
"Do you _ever_ do your work?"  
  
"Yes, but not when it comes to copying notes." Sirius said as he laid down his head, and Cassie did the same as Binn's started droning on and on about History of Magic."You done copying this page?" Lily whispered to James.  
  
"Yeah," he looked over at her paper. "You write really pretty, did you know that?"  
  
She looked at him, "Are you joking me? It's so sloppy right now."  
  
"Okay, Lily." James chuckled, "Not everything has to be perfect, and we already know you're a prefect."  
  
She looked at him and he was afraid he'd said the wrong thing, "What's wrong with being a _Prefect_?"  
  
"Nothing, just isn't my thing, you and Remus are total prefects…that's why you two got the job."  
  
"So you're not insulting me?" She asked giving him the evil eye again.  
  
"No, Lily I'm not." They were quiet again copying the rest of Cassie's notes. "Lils?"  
  
She looked up at him and gave him a look he'd never saw from her before, "What did you call me?"  
  
"Oh, Lils. Sorry if you don't like it…it just came out."  
  
"No, it's okay. It's just no one ever called me that, if you want…I guess you can."  
  
"Okay," this was turning into a weird conversation James thought to himself. "When Cassie is done copying your notes from this class, do you mind if I borrow them?"  
  
"_Well_," Lily debated it for a few minutes. "I guess it would be alright." 


	4. Friday

****

Chapter 4

  
  
The day had passed, James and Lily had finished copying Cassie's notes; and Cassie and James had finished copying Lily's notes…at different times. Lily woke up, and didn't feel good. She felt like crap, she knew what today was…it was Friday and she still hadn't heard from her mother. So she really didn't know if it was okay for James to come with her. Lily lay in her bed for a few minutes allowed herself to fully wake up, and take in what this weekend was going to be like for her. She just hoped that James would act like a gentlemen this weekend, instead of how he usually acted.  
  
"Lily, you _need_ to wake up." Came Cassie's voice from the other side of her curtains on her four poster bed. It was obvious why Cassie's voice wasn't full of happiness and joy as it usually was. She knew how Lily was feeling as what today was. Lily sighed and opened up the curtains and walked to the shower without saying hi to any of her roommates.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Paris asked looking at Lily snootily.  
  
"Her grandmother died, and she has to leave today and be gone all weekend to grieve with her family. That might be why she isn't the happy go lucky Lily, you prat." Cassie spat. How much did Cassie hate Paris and Heather? About as much as James and Sirius hated Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.  
  
"You _didn'_t have to get snappy with Paris; she was just asking you little _bitch_." Heather retaliated.  
  
But, that had been a wrong idea, because Cassie picked up her wand and cursed warts all over Heather's face. Heather began to cry and scream. She ran off to the Hospital Wing, with Paris following after her.   
  
"You shouldn't have done that," Alice said looking scared. Cassie had a really bad temper, and if you pissed Cassie off you usually got sent to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Yeah, Cass. You'll probably get detention from it." Gabby said worrying about her friend.  
  
"No I won't, because they know if they do tell I'll go after them again. How many times have I cursed them?"  
  
"You know maybe she's got a point," Gabby said. "Oh, well I'm headed to breakfast, I have to find Ludo…he said he had a present for me. Tell her I want to see her at breakfast. You coming Alice, Frank will probably be looking for you."  
  
"Yeah okay, Cassie can you and Lily save us seats at breakfast."  
  
Cassidy couldn't believe this. Their friend was in so much pain over her grandmother and they'd rather go see their boyfriend, "Yeah fine _whatever_. But, don't be mad at me if I just covalently forget."  
  
"What's wrong with you, Cass?" Alice asked.  
  
"Don't you see how much pain our friend is in…and you'd rather be with your boyfriends?"  
  
"Maybe we should stay?" Gabby asked.  
  
"No forget about it," Cassie said. "She'll know who actually her friend is."  
  
"Cassie what are you going on about, we **are** her friend…" Alice tried.  
  
"No obviously your not, since you want to see your boyfriends over making sure your friend is okay."  
  
Gabby tried, "She always understands though…"  
  
"True she always understands but do you realize how much she's hurting…"  
  
"**CASSIE**!" Lily walked out of the shower her hair soaking wet, and a towel wrapped around her body. "It's not your place to yell at them. If they _want_ to go meet Ludo and Frank, then they can."  
  
"But…"  
  
"**No Cassie**, no buts. I'll be alright; you all were there for me last night. All I'm going to is breakfast and then packing my bags and sit in the common room until it is time for James and me to go."  
  
Then an owl that was very familiar through the window and Lily knew it was the response from her mother saying if James could come or not.  
  
"Are you expecting mail?" Gabby asked Lily.  
  
Lily nodded, "Yes, I wrote my mum saying that I was coming and ask if I could bring a date, you know James. This letter should have her response."  
  
"So read it!" Alice said getting happy.  
  
Lily took the letter from Cherry, her owl and gave Cherry owls treats.  
  
**_Dearest Lily,  
It's so wonderful to hear from you, especially in the circumstances that we are under. We are glad to hear that you are coming; I'm guessing Petunia wrote you like I told her to. All the preparations are done. The funeral will be at our church, the memorial service at the funeral home, and everyone is welcome to come to our house after the funeral. Yes, it is okay if you bring this James boy…but is this the same James that you complain about every letter I get from you…the James that you hate? We'll need to have a talk when you get here. Your father and I are wondering if this is your boyfriend or just a friend coming to help you out in such a hard time. As you know we have a guest room that James may stay in, we just ask that you do not perform any magic so you wouldn't scare the guests that will also be staying here. I expect you and James to act as if Jesus was here right in front of you, got it? No funny business. But, other than that we'll be as happy for you and James to arrive. I'll meet you today where you told me to.  
  
Love,  
Mom, Dad, and Petunia_  
  
Lily chuckled, "My mum is so funny. She says for James and I to act as if Jesus is right in front of us. And is this the same James that I hate with a passion. Then the ending says: 'Love, Mom, Dad, and Petunia.' I wonder if _Petunia_ knows that, because I know for a fact Petunia doesn't love me, she hates me."  
  
"You all can go ahead and go to breakfast, I need to find James and tell him what's going on…and make sure he's wearing proper nice muggle clothes."  
  
"Lily, your not even dressed yet." Cassie commented.  
  
"I know," Lily got her wand off of her bed and dried her hair. She then pointed her wand to her closet and then to her body and an emerald t-shirt that fit her well and a pair of jeans that flattered all her curves nicely, was now on her body instead of the towel. "Now I need to put on some make-up and fix my hair. I'm going to take a while you, guys go on."  
"Are you sure?" Gabby asked.  
  
"Positive, you guys go on." Lily sat in front of her vanity and began applying make-up. Lily usually just said a spell to put it on, and when she did that it was only foundation and clear lip-gloss. Lily knew this weekend was different, so she needed to look her best to say good-bye. Even though it would be a few days until the funeral, but they were having more guests in the Evans Mansion and most likely it was family. She rarely saw her family, because she was always her at Hogwarts. The rest of the family thought she just went to a normal boarding school.  
  
Lily applied foundation, powder, thin black eye liner, light green eye shadow, pink lipstick with lip gloss over it, mascara, and blush. The eye liner and eye shadow made her eyes pop and they looked more beautiful then usually. Lily always looked beautiful normally, but she looked magnificent. Lily wasn't going to wear her hair up in a pony tail, like she usually did, instead it was down. Lily had on a necklace that had a black heart pendant on it, black stud earrings, and a charm bracelet that her grandmother gave her on her eleventh birthday, just a few days after she got her Hogwarts letter. She told her grandmother, that was the only other family member that knew she was a witch except for her mum, dad, and sister.  
  
The charm bracelet had: a witches' hat, a broomstick, ballerina slippers, a lily flower, a heart, a butterfly, and cross on it. Each had a meaning behind them. The witches hat and broomstick obviously because she was going to school to become a witch. The ballerina slippers, because she'd been a dancer since she was two, until she had to give it up to come to Hogwarts, and the Lily flower because her name was Lily and they were her favorite flowers. A heart for the love that Lily's grandmother had for her and the love Lily had for her grandmother. The love that Lily brought to everyone and the love that Lily would one day experience from one guy that she would eventually marry and have beautiful children with. A butterfly, for the butterfly kisses her grandmother and Lily always gave one another. Last, but not least the cross was to remind her of Jesus and that he died for her sins.  
  
Lily looked at herself, she looked better then she usually did, but she really didn't care. Lily looked down at her wrist watch she'd just put on, breakfast started twenty minutes ago. Lily sighed and muttered to herself, "Here goes nothing."  
  
Lily went down the stairway into the common room receiving looks of amazement from every guy that was still in the common room, but Lily didn't notice she never noticed.  
  
"Do you see Lily Evans?" Mike Jordan asked his best friend Amos Diggory.  
  
"Yes I do, _god_, she looks better than she always does. Lily isn't only hot today, she's _fucking_ hot!"  
  
Lily looked around the common room, the girls had indeed left, but that's what Lily wanted. She had wanted them to leave her so she could walk to breakfast by herself and think about what was going to go on this weekend. Lily opened the portrait and began stepping out of the common room when she heard. "****Evans! Wait up**!" Lily sighed, she knew who it was, and she wasn't ready to see him yet.   
  
James stepped out and looked at Lily; she looked like a complete knock out. "Thanks for waiting," he gasped out of air from running to catch up with her. "So have you heard from your mum yet?" Lily nodded and took the letter out of her jeans back pocket and handed it James to read for himself. "You want _me_ to read this?" Lily nodded, "All of it?" Lily nodded again. They began walking to breakfast in silence until James was done reading the letter she'd received this morning.  
  
He didn't say anything until he was done reading it, "I thought your sister and you didn't get along."  
  
"We don't," Lily stated.  
  
"Then why does it say…"  
  
"Because my mum wrote it."  
  
James could tell that she wasn't in the mood to talk about her family, James stopped and Lily turned around and looked at him. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No," James said.  
  
"Then why did you stop?"  
  
"To tell you how beautiful you look." Lily blushed, she hadn't expected that. It surprised James to see Lily blush at something he'd said to her. He always complemented her on her looks and she had never blushed before.  
  
"Your just saying that to make me feel better," Lily said walking on, but James grabbed her wrist and she stopped and looked down at his hand then at his face.  
  
"No Lily, I'm serious you look more beautiful then you usually do….wait that came out wrong….I mean you always look lovely…just that."  
  
"James, it's okay. I understand. I took a long time to get ready today."  
  
James smiled; she said his first name again. It gave him butterflies in his stomach. "Can we go to breakfast now so I can go back to the common room?" James nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
Lily joined breakfast with her friends, much to James's disappointment, and so James joined Peter and Remus for breakfast.  
  
"Where's Padfoot, Moony?" James asked when he sat down.  
  
"I thought he'd come down with you? I guess he's still sleeping; I'll bring him some toast to Charms class to eat. So has Lily heard from her mum yet?"  
  
"Yeah, this morning."  
  
"So do you get to go with her?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah, her mum said I can stay in a guest room. There's supposed to be a lot of her family members there. I just hope she trusts me enough to cry on my shoulder if she gets upset."  
  
"Well, hasn't she already?" Peter asked another question.  
  
"Yeah, but she was very distraught, I bet if Malfoy came to comfort her she would of even let him." James sighed. He really wanted Lily to _trust him_. He'd had a thing for Lily Evans for a while now, but he knew Lily was too good for him. He'd never end up with a girl like Lily.  
  
"So where's Lily now?" Remus asked.  
  
"Eating breakfast with her friends, wish she would of eaten with me."  
  
"James you act like the two of you are dating and your not…your not even sure if she likes you."  
  
"**Stuff it Wormtail**, I don't want to hear that." James said dripping with venom.  
  
"I was just saying Prongs…."  
  
**"I don't want to hear it Wormtail."  
"Wormtail, _we need _to go wake up Padfoot. Classes start in ten minutes. Later Prongs, good luck this weekend."  
  
"Yeah, good luck."  
  
"Bye, thanks you guys." James said sighing.Cassie looked across the table and saw that James was sitting by himself at lunch and she brought this to Lily's attention, "Why is James sitting by himself?"  
  
"Uh…what?" Lily looked over, and Cassie was right. "Well, I don't know. I thought he'd be eating with his friends."  
  
"It'll be okay," Alice spoke up. "We need to head to class anyways; we've got five minutes girls."  
  
"Alright," Gabriella stood up and hugged Lily. "Try and be strong this weekend, and if you need any of us just send us an owl, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Lily. Tell your mum and dad that I say hi." Alice said getting up and hugging Lily also.  
  
"We'll see you Sunday, okay Lily? I hope you feel better," Cassidy got up last and also gave Lily a hug and they walked off to their classes. James looked over where Lily was sitting and noticed that she was by herself too; her friends must have walked off to class, so James went to sit with her.  
  
"Hey Lils."  
  
"Hey," she said with no effort. She was really down and it was killing James. "Do you mind if we go back up to the Common Room now?"  
  
"Nope, let's go." He said getting up and offering his hand to help Lily out, she looked at his hand and then up at him. "I'm _trying _to help you up from your seat…_like a gentleman_…but if you don't want me…"  
  
Lily took his hand and got up, and James was stunned. Maybe he could finally get her to trust him. Lily looked up in his eyes and thanked him. When James saw how sad those beautiful eyes looked he wanted to do something to make her feel better.When they were back in the Common Room, classes had already resumed and of course no one else was there…everyone else was in class. Lily sat on her usual couch and James was back in the armchair he'd been in from last night. Lily laid all the way across the couch watching the fire roll in the fireplace. Watching a fire had always eased her.   
  
James just watched her, she was magnificently beautiful, then add the firelight playing off her face and auburn hair made her look even more beautiful.  
  
Lily felt a pair of eyes looking on to her and she sat up and saw James just gazing at her none stop. "Is there something wrong?" She asked looking at her clothes, touching her face, and hair. James couldn't help, but chuckle.  
  
"No, Lily there isn't anything wrong. You just take _my breath away_."  
  
"James, please stop," there was a few things in her voice that he'd never heard before. There was force and fear.  
  
"What did I do wrong Lily?"  
  
"You just keep saying things that aren't true and it's making me really mad, could you please quit."  
  
"What am I saying that isn't true? That your ****_are_** beautiful, that you take _my_ breath away? Lily I'm sorry to tell you this, but it's not a lie…it's true. Do you see how every guy can't take his eyes off of you? Lily _you're _missing something, I don't know one guy that would give everything to be with you. There are _even some Slytherins _that I catch checking you out."  
  
"That's gross, I **don't** like Slytherins."  
  
"Do you hear the rest of the things coming out of my mouth?"  
  
"Yes, I do. But, I just can't accept it. I'm sorry, but I can't. Now I have to go pack my bags. I didn't realize how long it's been from breakfast, it's now 9:30. I suggest you go pack, also."  
  
"Okay, Lils, I guess I'll see you when you come back down here."

James ran upstairs to his room and packed with his wand and was packed within five minutes. He went over what he had to pack more than two minutes. James brought his stuff down stairs with him and the homework that they were going to have to make up. Lily wasn't back yet, but James expected that. She was a girl and girls always took longer. So James started on some of his homework.   
  
Half an hour later James looked up at the clock and Lily still wasn't back down, James knew something was up. So he went to the Girls' staircase. James knew for a fact that guys couldn't go up on the staircase, because it turned into a slide. Sirius found a counter curse for it, but it only lasted a minute…so James had to hurry. James muttered, "_Freeze-io_!" The staircase stayed the way it would have for girls and James ran up the staircase and found a sign on a door that said 5th Year Girls. James opened the door and had one foot in and the staircase turned back into a slide and James hopped in to get the other foot in.   
  
The room's only light was the sunlight coming in from the only window. All the beds draperies were open, except one, which he guessed was Lily's. He opened it to find her in a ball curled up and crying her eyes out. She gasped when she saw James, "_James Potter! What are you doing up here?! How did you get up here_?!"  
  
"Sirius found a counter curse to make the staircase stay still a year ago, but I'll tell you about that later. **_Why are you crying up here and didn't tell me_**."  
  
Lily sat up, "James _we are not _dating, I _don't_ have to tell _you_ every single thing about me."  
  
"Lils, I know we're not, but I thought we were friends."  
  
"James, I don't know…I just don't know. I mean I hated you just days ago, and now your nice to me. Just leave me alone."  
**  
"No**."  
  
"What?" She sounded angry and then she just sobbed harder and harder.  
  
"Lily?! What did I do?" He sat down beside her and she put her head on his shoulder again and James put his arm around her waist and started stroking her back again. Her cries slowly started to subside until she was finished. "Better?" James asked, but Lily didn't respond. James pulled her back a little and saw that she was sleeping, so James laid her down and went to lay down on the bed across from her's, which was actually Cassie…but James didn't know. James laid in Cassie's bed for a few hours just watching Lily sleep.   
  
James looked down at his watch after a while, it was eleven thirty and he decided he needed to wake her up. He walked over and lightly shook her, she blinked her eyes open. She looked so perfectly beautiful. "Lils it's eleven thirty, we need to be in Dumbledore's office in twenty minutes…you want to get up?"  
  
"Yeah I should, I'm already packed. Let's just go downstairs.  
  
They sat down where they'd been earlier, silent until Lily looked up at the clock. "It's time, ready James?" He nodded. She went to bend down to get her bags, but James got to them first. "What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Carrying your bags, like I'm suppose to."  
  
"You don't have to, we are not together. How many times do I …"  
  
"Lily, I know we're not together, but a decent man carries a woman's bags. So please let me, or I'll feel like a complete ass for not carrying your bags."  
  
"But, their really heavy. You have one and I have three."  
  
"Lily, they can't be that heavy and if they are I'll put a charm on it to make sure it's not heavy okay? Just pick up your purse and lets go."  
  
"Oh, alright." She gave in, because she knew she wasn't going to win.  
  
"Ready to go Miss Evans, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked and they both nodded. "Okay when you go back to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo back here the word is, "Sugar Quills Office!"  
  
"That's a different one." James commented.  
  
"Yes, it is. And this fireplace is only open under certain circumstances. I'll see the two of you on Sunday. Good-bye Miss Evans, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Good-bye," they said at the same time. James went first, and then Lily went.


	5. Meeting The Evans

****

Chapter 5  
Lily came out of the fireplace and fell on the ground, "I **hate** traveling by Floo Powder!" She yelled to no one in particular. James couldn't help but chuckle she was really cute when she was angry. "What's so funny, _Potter_?" She snarled.  
  
"Are you sure your not bi-polar?" He asked offering his hand to help her up and she slapped it away.  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"I read muggle books."  
  
"How _dare _you imply that I'm bi-polar!"  
  
"I was just joking Lily. It's just kind of weird how one moment we get along so well, and the next your screaming at me."  
  
Lily realized she wasn't acting lady like, "Sorry, I just don't like being laughed at."  
  
"Okay, I won't laugh at you again, unless your laughing also. I apologize for laughing. Let's go find your mum."  
  
They walked outside of the Leaky Cauldron to find Lily's mother's station wagon waiting for them. "There she is hang on, I'll tell her to open up the trunk." Before James could ask what a trunk was a door like thing opened up on the back of the car. "James you put the stuff in there." Lily and James sat in the back seat, because Petunia was in the front with her mother.  
  
After a few minutes of driving Lily's mother decided to speak to this boy she'd never met before, in face Lily had never brought a boy home before. "So James, when did Lily and you meet?"  
  
"Well, Mrs. Evans, we met in our first class together in our first year, Charms, Lily's best subject."  
  
"Why yes it is James. So how long have Lily and you been friends?"  
  
"Well…" James started, but Lily finished.  
  
"Mum, what time do we have to be at the funeral home?"  
  
"2 P.M. So James what's your last name?"  
  
'Oh no!' Lily thought to herself, she was surly going to get a questioning from her mother later on. "Potter, ma'am. James Harold Potter."  
  
"James Potter, _didn't Lily hate you_?" Petunia began to snicker at her mothers reply. James looked over at Lily and saw this is not the way she wanted things to go.  
  
"Yes, she _use _to hate me." James started and saw tears forming into her eyes. "That was until the beginning of this school year," Lily looked up at James, she saw he had something up his sleeve.  
  
"The beginning of the year? Lily never brought any of this up before," Lily's mother said.  
  
"She was too afraid you'd get upset and tell her she had to come home right away." _'Oh, yes'_ Lily thought to herself, _'James Potter defiantly had something up his sleeve._' "Well, one of the Slytherins, our house's arch enemies, was messing with Lily and her friend Gabby, and Gabby ran and they hexed Lily to where she was up in the air and she couldn't get down. I saw her in the air and I was afraid she was going to get hurt, so I ran to her and demanded they let her down. Well they took me seriously and let her fall down, I caught Lily in my arms. Lily was so happy that I saved my life and I thought about someone else instead of myself she started kissing me, totally took my breath away. We became friends for a little, while and I finally got the guts to ask her out." James said smiling. Lily couldn't believe how well he could lie with a straight face…but then again he _was _a **Marauder**.  
  
"I _don't _believe it," Petunia commented. "There's no way Lily could get a guy that looked as _good_ as you do." James felt sick, this ugly girl that was the sister of the beautiful Lily Evans said that Lily was ugly and was hitting on him.  
  
"Don't believe it, but it's **true**."  
  
"Then how long have the two of you been going out?" Mrs. Evans asked wanting to know how long James and her daughter had been steady.  
  
"Four months now," James said smiling and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Lily looked at him fire dancing in her eyes. '_Oh shit! I forgot no kissing!'_  
  
"**Lily! Four months and you couldn't tell your own mother**?" Mrs. Evans sounded offended.  
  
"Mrs. Evans you _have _to understand, all of us fifth years have been under a lot of stress because of the O.W.L. test we've had to take."  
  
"You have to take a _test over an owl_?" Petunia said sounding completely stupid.  
  
"Um, no." James said looking over at Lily to see her laughing silently "It stands for Ordinary Wizarding Level; it's a test you take in fifth year. In your seventh you take NEWTs."  
  
"A test over a _stupid newt_?" Petunia asked sounding more and more stupid.  
  
"No," James went on. "It stands for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests; it's a test you have to pass to get out of Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So James, I'm glad your such a strapping young man, I expect you to take care of my Lily while the two of you are at school."  
  
"Of course, Mrs. Evans."  
  
"No, no. Don't call me Mrs. Evans, my name is Abigail, but everyone calls me Abby."  
  
"So call you Abby?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright will do," they pulled into the driveway and James got us bag and Lily's bags. They walked into the house and James looked around, it was a pretty good sized mansion. "Hey Lils, where is your room, so I can put your stuff down."  
  
"_Lils_?" Abigail asked.  
  
"Oh, yes ma'am. That's one of my nicknames for her."  
  
Abigail smiled, "It's cute. Go ahead, Lily show him your room so he can put down your stuff." They were heading up the stairs, "Don't take too long, either. If you see Petunia's stuff in there with yours, it's because you're going to have to share a room with her." Lily felt herself die inside.  
  
When they got into Lily's room there was a spare mattress on the floor and some of Petunia's things. "**Freak**, _get yourself and your freaky boyfriend out of here_." Petunia hissed at her little sister.  
  
"**This is my room Petunia**!" Lily screeched.  
  
"I don't care; you _can _sleep on a couch. Vernon is _suppose _to come and share a room with Potter over there, _but he's not_. We're staying in your room."  
  
"No! You know how against that mum will be?"  
  
"Mum won't find out. It's a good deal, Lily. I get _my man _and you get yours." Lily walked out she knew she wasn't going to win. "Come on James, I'll show you to your room."  
  
They got in the room he'd be sleeping with and he made her sit on the bed with him. "Why do you let her walk all over you like that?"  
  
"Because I already know I'm not going to win. So what's the point in fighting?"  
  
"I'm not sharing a room with you in your parent's house, I want to be able to live and go back to our friends."  
  
"James, they won't check up on us. I _guarantee _mum knows that Petunia is going to kick me out and that she's going to have Vernon with her tonight. Mum knows me well, that's why there are two beds in these rooms. The only thing is Petunia and Vernon will be in one bed." Lily sighed and laid down on the bed across from the one that James was going to stay in. She looked so down and upset, and James just wanted to soothe her.   
  
James laid down in his bed and stared at the ceiling, and he had almost fell asleep when he heard Lily's voice. "Thanks James."  
  
James sat up curious on what he was getting a thank you to, "What did I do?"  
  
"You told my mum that we were dating, you even tricked Petunia. I've hated you for _years_, but you keep comforting me when I really need it. You're a really good friend." James got up and came to sit down by her. "I'm a really lucky girl to be such good friends with you. Whatever girl you end up with in the long run will be a very lucky girl." _'I want you to be that girl,_' James thought to himself. Lily went on, "I mean all this year you keep asking me out, over and over again. I realize it's probably just to get on my nerves, and I forgive you for that. I would really like it for us to be friends."  
  
James was frowning on the inside, he wanted more than friendship with Lily Evans. But, he could settle for that, at least she didn't hate him anymore. "Friends," James agreed.  
  
Petunia rushed in the door, "Mum told me to come tell you two **freaks **that dinner is ready, so come down."  
  
The rest of Lily's family that was supposed to be staying in the house would show up until tomorrow. So it was only Abigail, Blake (Lily's father), Petunia, Vernon, Lily, and James at dinner. James had a lot of questions from Lily's father, and just a few more from her mother. In the middle of dinner the telephone rang, and Abby got up to answer it. When she came back she looked worried.  
  
"Anything the matter, Abigail?" Blake asked his wife of twenty-one years.  
  
"They need us down at the funeral home, something is wrong. We need to leave now."  
  
"Okay, kids you be good and don't do anything Jesus would frown upon." Blake said as they left.  
  
Petunia turned on her younger sister, "So **freak**, will you get out of my sight now…or will I have to beat you up in front of your _fake _little boyfriend."  
  
"_I am not fake_; I told your mother and you earlier today that Lily and I have been dating for four months now."  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
"I hope you know you're a very _hurtful _and _horrible _person to your sister, you should be more loving towards her."  
  
"Why?" Petunia asked lazily, "I fucking hate her guts, I wish she _would die_."  
  
Lily had had enough; she started screaming at her sister. "**I know you hate me, and I know you don't want me here! But, you know what? I really don't give a damn! Get over yourself! You may not think that James and I are dating; well we are get over yourself. Just go up to my room and shag Vernon now, because I know how much of a slut you are and I know that is the only reason he puts up with you**!" James had never seen Lily this mad, and James had made Lily mad at him a lot. Lily had never screamed at him this way, and he never wanted to be on the receiving side of that.  
  
"I don't have to _shag _Vernon; I do it because we both want it." Petunia said with a look of triumph on her face. "But, I now know why Potter agreed to come and pretend to be your date to show me up. Your paying him with sex _aren't _you? Should of guessed you were the school slut!" Petunia laughed.  
  
Lily had had enough, she ran up to her sister and slapped her upside the face and ran to her room. Petunia grabbed the side of her face and was insulted, but then she turned to her boyfriend. "What did I tell you?"  
  
"You know what, you're a **fucking **riot!" James yelled at Lily's sister. "Lily is one of the only people that I know that doesn't trust a soul for nothing. She only trusts her closest friends, she won't open up and has only ever had one boyfriend except for me…and she _never _kissed either one of us. No wonder, you've _killed _her self esteem and her will to trust. I hope you _burn in hell_, no I'll make myself better than you, I take that back. May God have mercy on your _pitiful _soul." James said marching out of the room.  
  
When James returned to his room he found Lily crying on the bed that Vernon was suppose to be sleeping on, but it was so clear that Lily would. James went over to comfort her, he sat down and she put her head on his shoulder like before and he put one arm around her waist and the other stroking her back and hair trying to calm her down. After she was done sobbing, she looked up at James. He felt his heart ripping in two, this was the saddest he'd ever seen Lily Evans in his entire life. There was no sparkle what so ever in her brilliant green eyes, just pain.  
  
"_Oh, Lily _I'm so sorry. If I could do anything to take the pain away I would."  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"**_What_**?" James looked at her like she'd lost her mind.  
  
"Kiss me, James."  
  
"Lily I can't."  
  
Lily sat up looking offended now, "Why the hell not."  
  
"I don't want to when you're upset and be mad at me later."  
  
Lily just looked at him pleading, "James, I _swear _I won't. Just please kiss me and take my pain away." James did like he was told and was soon lost in the luscious lips of Lily. He didn't want to go too far with her, upset that she would get mad. So he only kissed her with open mouth. It felt so wonderful to kiss Lily, but James knew sooner or later he was going to have to pull back so he did.  
  
James opened his eyes to see Lily staring wide-eyed at him, and James was afraid of what she would say. "_You're not mad at me are you_?"   
  
Lily shook her head no, "Was that kiss as good for you as it was for me?"  
  
James nodded, "I score it a ten."  
  
"You have a scale?"   
  
"Yes, all us **Marauders **do."  
  
"There's no way that's a ten that was my first kiss."  
  
"You're joking? I told your sister that, but I wasn't sure. You mean you never kissed Krum last year?"  
  
"Nope, I never did. That was my first kiss."  
  
"I'm sorry Lily."  
  
Lily looked at him confused, "Sorry? What are you sorry for? Did you not want this to happen?"  
  
"No, _god no_. Of course I wanted to kiss you. Lily I've wanted to kiss you for a _long _time."  
  
Lily smiled, "I'm going take a bath and get changed into my pajamas. There is another bathroom, see that little door on the other side of you bed?" James nodded, "If you go in there, it's a bathroom. Has shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream, razors, soap, or anything you need. I'll be back later, okay?" James nodded. "Bye James." Lily began to leave.  
  
"Bye Lily." James flopped himself down on the bed that he'd just been sitting on with Lily. He couldn't believe this…Lily Evans told him to kiss her. James was hesitant at first, he didn't want to and then Lily hate him forever. Kissing Lily felt wonderful, her lips were so soft and sweet. James didn't lie to Lily, her kiss was really a ten. James had never had a ten before, but he'd always imagined kissing Lily Evans would receive a ten. _'Well yeah, you've imagined kissing her how many times?'_ Said a voice in his head, James nodded he had been waiting for this day for a while. But, what if Lily just wanted to kiss him to take her pain away, what if they never kissed again….James couldn't handle it, never kissing Lily Evans again. _'Hey buddy, you need to go take a shower you stink.' _Came the voice from his head again. James didn't think he stunk, but he needed to take a shower and be out before Lily got back. If she came back upset because Petunia had messed with her, he wanted to be here for her…to her crying shoulder.  
  
James got up and went to his bag to retrieve some things he would need. He got out a clean pair of underwear, and a pair of pajama pants. He also retrieved, a tooth brush, tooth paste, razor, and shampoo. Lily had told him that there was soap and shaving cream in there that he could use, so he'd just use theirs. James set all these things on his bed so he could zip his bag back together. James then picked up his stuff and walked into the bathroom that Lily told him he could use.  
  
Lily went into her bedroom, Petunia and Vernon weren't up here yet, they were downstairs watching some television. Lily grabbed a bunch of clothes, a hairbrush, and a blow dryer. Lily didn't want to come back to this room until she needed to. She'd had enough bullying from Petunia, and she really didn't feel like anymore. Lily made her way to the bathroom in the hallway.  
  
When Lily was washing her hair she started to think about James. She use to hate him so much, she use to wish he'd fall off of the face of the Earth…but what was she feeling now? James had been with her since she found out about her grandmother, he had been there for her every time she cried since she found out. She hoped she didn't seem desperate when she asked James to kiss her, she just saw those beautiful eyes of James, those full red lips of his, and the shirt he had on showed some of his muscles. "What am I thinking?" Lily told herself. "James and I are friends, only friends. That's all it will ever been." A little voice said inside her head, _'But do friends kiss?' _"Yes, when your hurt they do to comfort you. I have two best friends now, Cassidy O'Brian and James Potter." She said and finished her shower, including shaving her legs.  
  
James Potter stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, slipped on his underwear and flannel pajama pants. James put on his deodorant and started shaving his face. He noticed he was getting a little scruffy, and when James had to meet Lily's family tomorrow and look like her boyfriend, he wanted to look like a presentable boyfriend. He heard a door shut, and a weird noise begin. He opened the bathroom door, there was Lily Evans in some yellow pajama pants and a white spaghetti strap shirt doing something to her hair, James was afraid she'd hurt herself. He ran to her and threw the obscene object to the bed, and Lily looked at him totally confused.  
  
"James, what's wrong?"  
  
"**_That…that thing, tried to eat your hair! _**And it makes terrible noise! _I just saved you_."  
  
Lily giggled and turned off the blow drier, "Sit down James," she motioned for him to sit next to her on the bed she'd be sleeping on. He did what he was told, "You see how wet my hair is?" James nodded. "Well in the muggle world, I can't point my wand at my hair and tell it to dry. So in the muggle world they developed this things." She held up the blow drier, "It's called a blow dryer. It blows hot air to dry your hair."  
  
"_Are you sure it doesn't eat your hair_?" James asked not trusting the blow drier for one minute.  
  
"Positive James," she said laughing. James liked to see her laugh. He'd never been a reason to make her laugh. He'd always been the one that she yelled at or here lately he picked her up when she was crying. "Look hold out your arm, and I'll let you feel the air." James held out his arm, but he was still afraid it was going to try and eat his arm. Lily turned on the blow drier and put it above his arm like she said.  
  
"That air is warm!" He laughed, "I guess muggles aren't as stupid as we make them out to be. So this dries your hair when your home for the holidays?" Lily nodded and she started to giggle, "What?"  
  
"Well, first off your so _funny _about muggle things. Second, you still have shaving cream all over your face."  
  
James chuckled, "I guess I better go finish up." Lily nodded.  
  
When James came back he didn't hear the blow drier anymore, he walked into the room looking for Lily. He saw a digital clock first, 11:30 P.M. it read. '_I wonder what kind of clock that is?'_ James asked himself. He went in to put his things away in his bag and saw Lily asleep on top of the covers in her bed. James picked her up with one arm, and with the free arm he pulled back the covers and set her down in the bed. He pulled the covers up to her shoulders and kissed her forehead good-night.  
  
Now James had to figure how to turn off the light, James tried to figure it out for thirty minutes and he then became tired. So James laid down in his bed, and smacked his head twice because he couldn't figure out how to get the lights to go off…but they did. James was confused. So he clapped his hands twice, lights back on, he clapped them twice again lights back off. Lily made a noise a cross the room, and James didn't want to wake her. James settled down in bed and whispered, "Goodnight Lily Evans."


	6. Grandma Rose's Memorial

****

Chapter 6  
  
Lily woke up the next morning and looked up at the clock it was 10 A.M., and Lily rolled over to her right side, and sighed into her pillow. She wasn't ready for this, she couldn't do this. "It's about time you wake up," a voice said coming from her left side, Lily rolled over to see James Potter sitting on his bed with flannel pajama pants on, his glasses, ruffled hair, a smile to kill, and no shirt on. Lily's mind went in rewind when she noticed James didn't have a shirt on. _Quidditch had done his body good_. "Hello, Lily?" James began waving his hand in the air. "Earth to Evans?"  
  
Lily jumped out of her Trans, _why _on Earth was she sitting her drooling over Potter's hard nice stomach. '_Quit it already!'_ She said to herself. "How long have you been up?" She asked him.  
  
"About an hour."  
  
"What have you been doing for an hour?"  
  
James smiled, "Watching you sleep."  
  
Lily's cheeks turned red, "_Why on Earth _would you want to see me sleep?"  
  
"You look so beautiful and peaceful when you're sleeping."  
  
Lily's whole face blushed this time and James had to hold in a laugh in really hard. He never thought that he'd get the beautiful, gorgeous Lily Evans to blush at _him _or in this case turn completely red, by him complementing her. "Why haven't you gotten dressed yet?" Lily asked.  
  
"I wanted to see you wake up," James said smiling. "I see you brought your things in her last night…"  
  
"Yes," Lily cut him off, she didn't want to hear anything rude or crude out of his mouth today…today was going to be really hard for her. "I _don't _want to run into Petunia unless I have to. If I have all of my things that I'll need I should be alright. I can avoid her as much as I want."  
  
"Well, look." James began. "We both need to get dressed, so you go in the bathroom, and I'll change out here. I usually takes girls longer anyways." Lily nodded and picked up a solid black dress out of her suitcase, some black stocking, and black high heel shoes. Lily picked up her charm bracelet off of the table closest to her bed. Lily also, got her make-up bag and went into the bathroom.

James sighed as he got off of the bed and saw the lovely Lily Evans disappear into the bathroom. James walked over to his suitcase again and pulled out a nice pair of black slacks, a white dress shirt, a black tie, black socks, and a pair of black dress up shoes. James had looked through his Muggle Studies book and saw the way Muggles dresses at funerals, the night James agreed to go the funeral with Lily. The next day he cancelled Quidditch practice and went to the clothes shop in Hogsmede. He got him two pairs of dress pants, shirts, socks, and one tie and one pair of shoes. He wanted to impress Lily, and not make himself look like a dunderhead. James then tightened his tie and got a comb out of his bag and started combing it. He usually wanted it to be messy, but he knew he had to make a good impression on Lily's family. Usually when James wanted it to actually come down some he pointed his wand at his hair and it stayed down. But, James hair was naturally unruly, going every place…but not where James wanted it to go. James walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on the door. "Yes?" Came Lily's voice.  
  
"Yeah, Lils. I can't get my hair to stay down."  
  
Lily started laughing from the other side of the door and James wished he could of seen her laugh. "When do you _ever _try to make your hair stay down? Your usually trying to mess it up."  
  
"Not when I have to dress up for an important day."  
  
"Your actually dressing up?" She asked from behind the door.  
  
"Lils, I told you that I wasn't going to embarrass you and I'm not going to make myself look like an idiot. So please, do the muggles have anything to help keep my unruly hair down somewhat."  
  
"Yes, but you won't figure it out. I'll help you when I'm done."  
  
"_That's going to take forever_," James whined.  
  
"No it won't I'm almost finished."   
  
"**_WHAT_**?!" James asked surprised.  
  
"Not every girl takes two hours to get ready….okay finished. You can open the door." James opened the door and looked at Lily, she looked magnificent. She had on a black dress that came down just a little over her knees, black panty-hoes on, and black high heeled shoes. Her legs looked _so long _and….god did she look _sexy_. The little black dress was tight on her body, not too tight…but a lot tighter than the robes he was use to seeing her in. The little black dress hugged her curves just right. Lily had made her hair curly, so it wasn't as long as it was yesterday when she had is straight and down. The red curls looked so good next to her milky white skin. Lily had on some make-up, but not like Paris and Heather's. Lily had on some foundation, powder, black eye liner again, and green eyes shadow…drawing out those beautiful eyes of hers again. She had on blush, a darker lipstick color today and of course lip gloss.   
  
"Is there something the matter James?" Lily asked, James had been staring at her for some while now. She hadn't turned around to look at him yet, she had her back turned to him and was looking for some gel to hold down his hair…but she could feel his eyes on her.  
  
"No there's nothing the matter," James said is a very soft voice. "You just look so _wonderfully beautiful_."  
  
"Your just saying that to get my mind away from the memorial today, and funeral tomorrow." Lily said exasperated.  
  
"No, Lils I _swear_. You look like an _angel_."  
  
Lily was really getting sick of the sucking up and she found the gel, she turned around to give him a piece of her mind…but she saw how snapping he looked and her mind went blank. James did clean up nicely she had to give him that. He looked like a _true _muggle through and through. He looked like he knew what he was doing, he dressed the right way…Lily had been worried about that. He looked really handsome. The white shirt was a little tight, so you saw the muscles in his arms and few on his chest bleed through…which was making him even more hot. The silver rimmed glasses with his hazel eyes were just beautiful, and his unruly hair made Lily laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked, "I thought I dressed up right."  
  
"Yes, James you did. It's just that…"  
  
Lily's father Blake came through the bedroom door and Lily's heart began to beat very fast and James thought himself a dead man. "_Lily what are you doing up here_, in the boys room?" '_Oh no,' _Lily thought to herself. _'Daddy is going to kill James.'_  
  
"Well you see, sir." James started, and Blake turned his attention to James. "In the Wizarding World I can point my wand to my hair and make it less unruly…but I can't use my wand here in the Muggle world….so Lily is helping me out."  
  
Blake stared at them for some time and Lily just knew this was the end, then her father said. "Lily did you find the gel?" Lily smiled and held it up. "Alright, you help James with his hair and then come down for lunch. It's already eleven thirty and family is starting to show up."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Evans."  
  
When Blake left James sighed and Lily looked relieved too. "I thought I was a **dead man**."  
  
"You would have been if you hadn't thought of what to say." Lily responded.  
  
"Alright, just fix my hair before he comes up here again."  
  
"James we're talking about your hair here…I don't know if there is much I can do."  
  
"**Ha, ha, ha**; you're such a comedian, Evans. Can you just fix my hair already?" Lily was right I the end though, there really much she could with James hair. All the gel did was made it not so fly away.  
  
"There, that's all I can do." James looked up and was in horror. She made his hair stick up at every end.  
  
"**EVANS?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU**?!" He turned to her, "**Why on Earth did you do this to my hair**?"  
  
"I thought it would be _funny_," she giggled non stop.  
  
James chuckled, "Yeah, its funny…but not when we're already suppose to be down stairs."  
  
"Oh, _chill out_. Take off your shirt and tie."  
  
"Why?" James asked really not trusting her now. "Do you want to see me _naked_, Evans? I knew you always _wanted _me." He said raising his eyebrows up and down, Lily didn't do anything for a few minutes and he got worried that he pissed her off, but then she just started laughing and laughing and laughing and laughing. James thought she was going to die because she was running out of breath laughing so hard. "Lily, it wasn't that funny."  
  
Lily was clutching her sides; they were really starting to hurt now. "Y-Y-Yes it w-w-as." Lily was laughing so hard that she was starting to cry. She kept laughing for about another five minutes until James finally said something.  
  
"Lily as much as I love to see you laugh and smile, but we really need to get this done with so we can go down stairs to see your family. Before you father comes up here with a shotgun to kill me because he thinks that I'm shagging his daughter." This got Lily to stop laughing and her eyes were big and bug like. "Thank you, now why do I have to have my shirt and tie off?"  
  
"So I can put your head in the water to get all the gel out so you actually look like a normal person."  
  
"Alright, let's do it." James said taking off his shirt and his tie, to expose all the muscles he had from Quidditch. Lily didn't let it show but she was drooling inside. James body looked really good thanks to Quidditch. His upper body, where his pecks were very nice looking and the six pack he had was killing her. The she looked over to his arms were really built.  
  
"Lily are you okay?" James asked wondering why she had just frozen up.  
  
"Uh…yeah…how long have you been playing Quidditch?"  
  
"I started playing before I got to Hogwarts, but it wasn't really that much until I started Hogwarts…._why_?"  
  
"Just asking."  
  
"Ah, okay…do you think we could fix my hair now?"  
  
"Yeah, we better before Dad comes up here again."  
  
Lily dunked his head in the bath tub that was filling up. She put shampoo in her hand and began massaging his head…**James was in heaven**. She then washed his hair again and put conditioner in his hair and repeated. James was in heaven he had Lily leaning over him running her fingers through his hair. When Lily pulled James up she had a towel and began to towel dry his hair and when she pulled the towel…which his hair was messier then she ever saw it. She began to giggle and James heard Lily's beautiful face and luscious lips calling him. James leaned in and planted his lips on hers. It took Lily by surprise and she kissed him back which surprised James. He's tongue touched Lily's bottom lip and she allowed him access. Soon his tongue was soon massaging hers, when Lily pulled back James was a little disappointed but he accepted it. "We need to get ready," she said speechless. But he could see in her eyes she was happy.  
  
Lily combed his hair and made it look messy like James always did, but in a way…to James, it looked a little neater and nicer…but maybe that was just because he'd kissed Lily Evans. "You ready to go down stairs?" James asked and Lily looked down at the floor, he used his index finger to push up her chin and saw a few tears running down her face. She was afraid to see her grandmother's dead body, and James knew it. James whipped away two tears running down her face, and he kissed the last one away. Lily felt shivers go across her body.  
  
Lily looked into his eyes; those hazel eyes for some reason calmed her down so much. She couldn't let herself fall for him, this was _James Potter_, the _James Potter _that pulled pranks on everyone…how did she not know that this wasn't a prank. How could she know if he was just doing this to go on a date with Lily so he could brag that he'd now gone on a date with every girl in the school? _'James has never gone on a date with Cassie, Gabby, or Alice.'_ The voice inside her said to her.  
  
"Lils, are you okay?" James voice brought her back to reality. "You seem really far out there…I mean I know your going through a lot, but are you sure you can go through this?"  
  
Lily shook herself, she had to get out of these daydreams she was having. "Yes, I'll be alright. I swear. Thank you, for being here with me."   
  
James smiled at her, anytime Lils, anytime." James opened the door for her to walk down stairs and get ready to leave.  
  
When they got into the kitchen Abigail was going talking to lots of people that weren't here last night and were not here today.  
  
"Who are all these people?" James asked Lily, it looked as if the whole town was here.  
  
"I don't know James, we don't have a big family…so I don't know what's going on. Let's find my mum." Lily began to walk, and James held her hand she turned around to look at him, back down to her hand and at James again.  
  
"Hey, you told me I could." Lily nodded and they went on. They didn't get very far, because old people obviously recognized Lily, but Lily didn't recognize them. They'd grab her cheeks and say, "Ahh, little Lily Marie Evans, my haven't you grown up into a beautiful young lady." This had happened more than once and they'd talk to her for at least ten minutes. Finally Lily spotted her mother, "Mrs. McClelland if you don't mind I need to ask my mum something." Before the old lady could respond Lily grabbed James hand and sprinted off to get to her mum before she disappeared again.  
  
"_Lily_!" Her mother sound overjoyed to find her. "I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"We've been looking for you to mum. What are all these people doing here?"  
  
Abigail sighed, "The funeral home had forgotten they'd reserved a funeral today, so they couldn't have your Grandma Rose's Memorial there, so we're having it here. If you see Petunia tell her and Vernon to stay on their best behavior. That goes for James and yourself, also."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Lily and James said at the same time, and Abigail was off again.  
  
"James, can we go see my grandmother?"  
  
"Sure Lily, do you know what room she's in?"  
  
"I have an idea," Lily sniffled. "She's probably in the room that she lived in when she stayed here with us. The room she'd always read stories to me when I was little or sick."  
  
"Where's that room at?"  
  
"This way," Lily said holding on tightly to James hand. James held back strongly, there was no way he was going to let Lily get away from him. During this weekend, or the rest of his life.  
  
They approached a room that had a wreath on it, and Lily knew this was the room where her grandmother's body was at. Lily opened the door and James followed. There were a few people around, and when they saw Lily enter they left. They recognized her from when she was a little girl, and they remembered how close Lily and Rose had been. The girl would want to see her grandmother alone…_but who was this boy with her_. Lily saw her parents had cleaned up the room, so that her grandmother's stuff they arranged for the memorial could fit. There were poster boards on stands around the room. Lots of pictures put together. From the first picture that was taken of Rose when she was born, until the last picture that was taken of her. It was a picture that Lily and Rose had taken the day before Lily left for Hogwarts to enter her fifth year. They were outside the house on the porch swing in her grandmother's garden. This picture brought tears to her eyes.   
  
James was only holding on to the tips of her fingers, he knew that if she needed him she'd turn to him. He didn't want to upset her if she wasn't upset yet.   
  
Lily finally walked up the casket that held her grandmother's small, frail, lifeless body. Lily walked up and saw her grandmother, a big sob hit her hard in the chest and James got closer to her. She pushed him back, she needed to do this alone. She looked at what they had her grandmother in. Rose's favorite dress, it was a light blue, that matched her eyes. They didn't do bad on her color, she looked the same, except she had make-up on. Rose had _never _worn make-up in her entire life. Lily reached in the casket to grab her grandmother's hand, she held her grandmother's hand in her own two hands. Lily leaned down and kissed it. Tears were now streaming down her face, "I love you my Grandma Rose. Never forget me, and I promise I will never forget you." She whispered, but James heard her. Lily laid her grandmother's hand back into the casket, and Lily touched the outside of the casket and completely broke down. James ran over to her and picked her up, he turned her around to pull her into a hug. She cried, and he led them down into some chairs that had been put into the room. She cried and cried into his shoulder, James felt his shirt getting soaked, but he didn't care he just wanted this pain to leave Lily's body. Lily's back was turned to the door, and James saw it open. It was Abigail and Blake, they saw the state that Lily was in and they saw James soothing her. They slowly backed up, and James saw them close the door. Lily couldn't quit crying, and James tried his hardest to pull her closer to himself to try and take the pain away from her.


	7. The Date

****

Chapter 7  
  
Time had went by and Abigail and Blake had come back into the room, they could still hear Lily crying and they could still see James trying to soothe her looking completely miserable because he couldn't soothe her. Abigail went up to Lily and James, they'd been in here for a while, and other people weren't able to come in and look at Rose, because they were afraid they were going to upset Lily even more. Abigail bent down and touched Lily arm, Lily didn't look up but she made a noise letting her mum know that she was listening. "Honey, I know you're upset, we all are. But, do you think James and you could go into the garden, we have other guests that would like to see your Grandma Rose and their afraid if they come in that their going to upset you even more. I'm not trying to make you even more upset…"  
  
Lily raised her head up, but you still couldn't see her face. "Yes mum, James and I will go somewhere else so I can subside some of my grief. _Sorry it's such an in connivance_." Lily spat, and James knew that spat…that was a bad spat to be behind on.  
  
Blake tried now, "Lily, your mother _isn't _trying to upset you. She knows how much you loved your Grandma Rose, but other people would like to see you. Many people have tried to come in and they've seen the state your in and they afraid they'll upset you."  
  
Lily was taking everything tender to her heart, she sat up and turned to her parents…James still hadn't seen her face yet. "Yes, since I'm such a **basket case**. _My god, do those people have no heart_?! I lost my grandmother, the only one I ever knew. She was _everything _to me…I've been away at school and I don't ever get to see her. The last time I saw her was in the summer!" Lily yelled, James had been behind that scream too…just days ago as a matter of fact. "But since my well being doesn't matter right now I'll leave, come on James." James grabbed Lily's hand and she led him through the many people who now occupied her house.   
  
She walked the whole time with her head down so that no one could see her face and the many tears that had escaped her eyes. James kept trying to look at her to see how she was actually taking all of this. After going through the den, dinning room, and kitchen they came to a back door and Lily opened it. There was a huge garden and a bench right there in front of them…but Lily didn't stop there. She didn't stop until they were at the middle of the garden, the prettiest part of it and sat down on a stone bench and she broke down again. James quickly took the seat beside her and she put her head on his shoulder again as she cried again. James was so use to soothing her and hearing her cries that when she stopped he didn't realize that she had. After a while James noticed how quiet it had gotten. He looked down at Lily and she was sleeping, he didn't want her to get a crick in her neck so he tried to turn her around where her back would rest on his chest, but she awoke.  
  
James had known how upset Lily was about her grandmother, but when she looked up at him he felt his heart break in two. He'd never seen her this sad in the whole time that he'd known her, and he _never _wanted to see her sad again. James pulled her into a bone crushing hug, he knew that he'd never be able to be with Lily…that she'd _never _trust him after all of the pranks he'd pulled on her, but all he wanted was friendship with her. Lily pulled out of the hug and looked at James straight in his eyes. He felt himself gasp; even though she was so sad…she still looked so beautiful. James took his hands and whipped away her tears; her make-up didn't run because before they left Hogwarts she cast a spell on her make-up not to run, no matter what.  
  
When Lily looked into his eyes, he looked sad. The one person she was leaning on to help her out looked so sad. James had always been a strong person…well what she knew of James…and now it looked as if his whole world was falling apart.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked him. James shook his head, "_Please tell me_."   
  
He sighed, he couldn't argue with her, not with how upset she'd been for the last few days. "Every time I see you, you look more and more beautiful to me. I've tried so hard to be there for you. Every time you cry, I run to you because I don't want you to hurt. Even though you look so upset and your beautiful green eyes that always take my breath away look so sad…you're still the most beautiful thing to me."  
  
"_Aww_, is Potter trying to be all romantic to the little freak that can't quit crying?" Petunia asked walking up to them with her boyfriend Vernon.  
  
"**Leave her alone, Petunia**."  
  
"_Don't talk to me _you **freak**," Petunia hissed at him. "I don't like my sister and I **damn **well don't like you. It's very peculiar, how the two of you are _'dating' _but I haven't seen the two of you kiss once? All I've seen is you trying to take care of her, holding her, and holding her hand."  
  
"I don't like to _snog _in public Petunia, it's not polite." James replied.  
  
It only sent Petunia in states of laughter, "I knew it! I knew it. You just came here as a pity date with Lily, so she could show me up and say that she had a boyfriend."  
  
"No Petunia," Lily finally spoke up. "James isn't lying; he doesn't like to _snog _in public. But, you know what? **I do**." Lily threw herself at James and it James by such surprise he didn't know what to do. He realized that she was doing this just to show off to her sister so James played along.  
  
"That is so gross," Petunia said walking off with her boyfriend. When they left James pulled away.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Lily asked him.  
  
James stood up and started to talk with his back to her, "I know you only did that to get your sister to shut up. I've always tried to get you to be mine, and I always seem to piss you off. Lily I really like you a lot, and I know you don't. I want to be your friend, please don't kick me out of your life for good."  
  
"James," Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to her on the stone bench they'd been sitting on. "I _wanted _to kiss you before Petunia came over, but she came over and pestered me and I pounced on you." Lily sighed and leaned her back into his chest, "You're such a good friend."  
  
James just sat there and pulled Lily close to him, he never wanted to be away from her. He knew when they went back to Hogwarts things would never be the same. They were just friends…just friends. James _had_ to accept it. That's all he'd ever be to Lily. They'd go through Hogwarts and graduate and Lily would fall in love and marry some other guy…and James would be there to watch. Watch the girl he loved kiss and marry another girl. _'The girl you love?' _The voice inside his head asked. _'Yes,' _James answered himself. _'The girl I love.'_  
  
"Are you okay James? You look kind of distant."  
  
"I'm fine Lily, I swear." James kissed the top of her head. He had to make this last as long as he could.  
  
Later on that night after all the guests had left, and Abigail and Blake had gone to bed, Lily and James finally came back in the house. They sat in the living room and Lily turned on the television. James stared at it amazed, "What is this?"  
  
Lily giggled, he looked so cute. "It's called a television set, or for short a T.V."  
  
"Do all muggle families have these?"  
  
"Most do," Lily sat down beside him and he put his arm around her waist protectively. Lily stomach began to growl.  
  
"Are you hungry?" James asked worried about her.  
  
"A little, you?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Let's go see what's in the kitchen." Lily said getting up and James following her. They searched, but the cabinets were empty. "I guess all the guests ate all the food. There's hardly anything."  
  
"Can we go somewhere to get something to eat?"  
  
"James we could, but I don't have any muggle money."  
  
"**I do**!" James said pulling out a wad of money.  
  
"_Where did you get that at_?" Lily asked amazed.  
  
"Remus told me I should get my mum and dad to send me some muggle money just in case, so they did. Can I take you some place for some food?"  
  
"There's a pizza place just down the street. Let me go tell mum and dad." Lily said running up the stairs and James sat down at one of the chairs at the kitchen table. This was an unexpected thing to happen. Not only had James been Lily's only comfort for the last two days, now he was taking her on a date. James had accepted that he'd never be with the lovely, sweet, kind hearted, sexy Lily Evans. But, he wanted to be a friend…and not only a regular friend…a best friend. He knew he'd never replace Cassidy, but he wanted Lily to lean to him when he had problems like she did now. Lily ran back down the stairs, "They said it was alright. We have to be back in an hour and a half."  
  
"Alright lets go," James said getting up and Lily took his hand first…it wasn't James for once. James smiled; maybe he was starting to grow on Lily.

After walking for about five minutes they arrived at Uncle Tony's Pizza Parlor, a cute little pizza place. Lily smiled when they arrived, and seeing her smile made James smile. Lily noticed his face light up, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked wondering what he was really thinking. He shook his head, and she punched him playfully.

"Tell me," she wined.  
  
James sighed; he had to let her win. "Just seeing how beautiful you are when you smile."  
  
Lily blushed so hard that it matched her hair, "You say I'm beautiful on every little thing I do."  
  
"Your right," James said smiling goofily at her. "You're beautiful no matter what you do."  
  
Lily playfully punched him again, "Okay _slick_. Quit complementing me and lets get some grub, I'm starving!" James laughed at her as she opened the door.  
  
The waitress came and asked them what they'd have to drink, "Coca-Cola!" Lily said excited and James couldn't help but laugh at her, which caused Lily to stick her tongue out at him maturely. The waitress smiled at them, they were a cute couple.  
  
"Sir, what can I get you?"  
  
"Butterbeer," James said smiling. The waitress looked at him oddly and wondered what _butterbeer _was and Lily's eyes almost bugged out of her head. James then realized that muggles might not have butterbeer. James laughed and then said, "Yeah, that's a little joke I _always _pull." The flashed his million dollar grin that for some reason gave Lily instant butterflies, but she ignored it. "But, really I'll have the same thing the little lady is having." The waitress nodded and walked off.  
  
"_Butterbeer_?" Lily laughed and James glowed red.  
  
"Well, I didn't know. I've never been to a muggle restaurant." James looked around to make sure no one was watching. "What's a Coca-Cola?" Lily giggled and James blushed again.  
  
"It's a muggle drink, it's really good…you should like it."  
  
When the waitress came back and gave them their drinks she put James's drink in front of him and said, "Your _butterbeer_, sir." James blushed again and Lily giggled like there was no tomorrow. "So what can I get the two of you to eat?" James looked at Lily clueless and Lily knew he had no clue.  
  
"A large Pepperoni Pizza," Lily said with a smile.  
  
About ten minutes later the pizza was delivered to their table and Lily and James both ate six pieces each. "God, woman you can eat! Where do you put it all?"  
  
Lily grinned; she could always eat her share and still keep a trim figure. "_It all goes to my brilliant mind._" Lily grinned and Coca-Cola almost came shooting out of his nose, which brought Lily back to giggles.  
  
"You're a little _smart ass _aren't you, Evans?" James asked her jokingly.  
  
Lily put on a smug smile, "You better believe it, Potter." She giggled again. James sighed, that had to be the best sound he'd ever heard, Lily's giggles. James looked down at his watch; they didn't have much more time.  
  
"Lils, we need to get back to your parents house." Lily nodded and signaled the waitress to come and give them their ticket. James gave Lily the money so she could pay, because he had no clue. He saw Lily throw down two pounds on the table. "What you do that for?"  
  
"You give the waitress a tip for waiting on you; it's courteous in the muggle world." Lily went up to the counter and paid and then gave James the money back and they walked out of the Pizza Parlor, hand in hand.  
  
When they got back to Lily's parents house they still had about twenty minutes before they had to be back. "Go on up to the room, I'm going to tell my mum we're back." James nodded and did what he was told to do.  
  
When Lily returned she went to her suitcase and pulled out a set of pajamas and hid her panties between her nightshirt and pajama pants. "Where are you going?" James asked her.  
  
"Going to my shower, so I can get all clean." She smiled.  
  
"I guess I'll take a shower in this shower, while you're gone." James replied and Lily nodded and walked out.  
  
Lily had walked out and James threw himself on his bed, it had really been a hard day. Especially for Lily. He knew it would be tough for her, but he had no clue it was going to be that hard and that painful. It had been so crushing all day to see her crying and sobbing. He was glad that she was turning to him for moral support, but James was starting to think that this was all going to be over once they returned to Hogwarts. He had gained so much of Lily's trust the last few days and he couldn't lose it. Lily was like a drug to him. He realized she'd never date him or see him in that kind of light, but he at least wanted a friendship. James sighed; he should just go ahead and take a shower before Lily got back.  
  
Lily decided to blow-dry her hair in the bathroom this time. Last night's occurrence about James thinking her drier was trying to eat her hair was too funny, when she thought about it; it still made her sides hurt. Then this morning's experience was also just amusing. Lily spiking up James hair to make him look like a Rock-n-Roll star, and then having to get him to take off his shirt and tie to wash his hair. Lily started thinking about James body again, and realized that she had to change the subject. James Potter had pulled to many tricks on her at school, and there was on way she could ever really trust him. But….then what had she been doing the last few days?  
  
Lily returned in the room that she was forced to share with James, she knew that he wasn't going to try anything with her and that they were just friends. She had a glass filled with Coca-Cola, and she sat down on her bed to drink it. Mr. Shanks, her stripped kitten jumped up on her bed and caused her to spill Coca-Cola all over her shirt. Lily looked at the bathroom door; she still heard water running so she decided she'd hurry up and change her shirt before James came back into the room. Good thing anytime, Lily had company she always wore a bra to bed. Lily took off her shirt, and was standing in the room with a bra and pajama pants. She bent down into her bag to get a new shirt.   
  
The water in the bathroom had stopped and James opened the bathroom door, Lily still hadn't heard him. James was drying his hair with a bath towel. Lily turned around at the same time James pulled his bath towel off his head. Lily would have shrieked, but then her parents would have known that they were sharing a room. Lily covered herself up with the shirt, "**What are you doing**?!" She hissed.  
  
"Getting out of the shower drying my hair, _what are you doing_?! I thought you got dressed in your bathroom."  
  
"I do, but Mr. Shanks jumped on me and I spilled soda all over myself. Now turn around so I can get my shirt back on." Lily said, her face matching perfectly with her hair color. James turned around like he was told.

But, the damage was already done James had the mental picture of the lovely Lily Evans with pajama pants and a black bra that looked lovely against her milky white skin.


	8. Grandma Rose's Funeral

****

Chapter 8  
"This is so _embarrassing_!" Lily whined, putting on a different night shirt, she finished and pushed James. With James not paying attention, because he covered his eyes he fell to the ground.  
  
"Lils, what did you do that for?!" James said from the floor, when Lily had pushed him he'd fallen to the ground.  
  
"You were being **perverted **and you watched me in nothing but my bra!"  
  
"No, I wasn't! I was drying my hair on the bath towel, and how was _I _suppose to know that you were changing clothes?! Last night you changed clothes in your bathroom, how was I suppose to know."  
  
"_Whatever _James," Lily said, she didn't feel like fighting. "I'm going to bed." Lily said crawling in her bed and tucking her cat and herself inside her bed.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" James asked kneeling down beside her bed.  
  
Lily sighed; he always had to know what was going on. "No, James. I've just had a really long day and I'm really tired. Can we go to bed, please?"  
  
"Yeah," James said smiling; she was even cute when she was impatient. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, got into his bed and clapped his hands twice, the lights went off. James looked her way one more time, and sighed deeply as he rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
Lily looked up at the ceiling and was petting her cat. She couldn't sleep, she was too afraid of how vulnerable she'd be last night. Lily didn't like people getting to close to her, because they always came around and hurt her.  
  
Her parents never hurt or Grandma Rose…but now she didn't have her Grandma Rose. Cassidy had never hurt her either, but Cassidy was her best friend…more like a sister. Petunia and Lily had been like that before Lily had gotten her letter from Hogwarts. Petunia turned her back on her, and Petunia now hated Lily. Lily and walked in to an empty classroom last year and found Stoyan and Narcissa snogging, just when Lily started trusting him, and then Lily told herself she would never trust a guy…ever. Gabriella and Alice were good friends, but they weren't as close to her as Cassidy and Lily were. They were like two sets of best friends who hung out with one another. Lily was always been a smart kid and since she knew the answers a lot of kids were jealous and called her a know-it-all.  
  
Because Lily didn't like to get to close to people, so no one got close to her, except Cassidy, Gabriella, and Alice. The girls were like her family at Hogwarts and if it wasn't for them she'd probably killed herself of depression.  
  
**_Lily was walking down long hallway, she passes a mirror…and she's in an all white dress from the Medieval Ages. She looks amazing, long red hair all curled and perfectly fixed on the top of her head, just enough makeup to look all right, and stunning white shoes. Lily kept walking down this hallway only light were little torches here and there, but there was a door ahead of her calling her to enter. Lily kept walking toward the door; she raised her hand up and picked up an all white masquerade mask, very elegant looking and beautiful. All the white looked wonderfully against her fiery-red hair. Lily knocked on the door, and two guys who looked like knights pulled the doors open from her from the inside. She walked inside, and many guys dressed like they were also from the Medieval Ages and their own masks were goggling at Lily. They'd bow before her, and she'd curtsey. Lily kept walking by, they'd bow and she'd curtsey. It was really beginning to get old and she was really starting to get bored. She kept walking and finally a young man stepped in front of her bowed, in which she curtseyed, and then he offered his hand out to her. Finally, a young man that would dance with her.   
  
He was very graceful dancer, he knew how to lead…and it was very impressive to Lily, because many guys didn't know how.  
  
"You know you're a wonderful dancer," the guy said to her in her ear, from behind his mask.  
  
"Why thank you, your not so bad yourself," she told him back from behind her mask.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes," Lily said back blushing from behind her mask. "Your very good dancer."  
  
Everyone in the ballroom began to dance, and the orchestra started up and the party started to get really well. One, two, three, four, and five dances later Lily was smiling and glad that this young man had asked her to dance and no one else. Out of nowhere a single long-stemmed white rose fell at her foot. Lily bent down to pick it up, it was very lovely…not as good as Lily flowers, but it still was beautiful. Lily picked it up and turned back to the young man, she could tell he was smiling. She raised it up to her nose to smell, and it smelled wonderful. Lily pricked her finger on the rose, and it really hurt. Her forefinger started to bleed a little bit, and the orchestra completely died down, everyone turned around and stared at her as if she had a disease. Lily had an instant pain in her stomach and she grabbed it…she felt something wet…she looked down and it was blood. Lily gasped and held her stomach harder…everything began to be blurry and she started to feel faint. She started falling and the young man caught her, his mask still on. She heard him weeping and clutching her as close as he could to himself, his beautiful blue Medieval outfit soaked in her red blood. She felt tears touching her face, and she could feel him kissing her face. He was able to do this because his mask was only to his nose.  
  
"Don't leave me, God please don't let her leave me," he whispered to where only Lily could hear. "Some one get some help, she's dying!" The man yelled out, some scattered to get help…but the rest stood there staring.  
  
He bent down to her again and stroked her face with his cupped hand, "You can't leave me, you hear me? I love you so very much, please don't leave me." Lily saw the room getting darker and darker, and the single white rose that was now red because of her blood fell on to the ground…_  
Meanwhile…  
  
James had heard Lily screaming and if her parents heard her and saw them in the same room…even though they were across the room from each other, he'd probably be dead. James ran to Lily's bed and woke her up in cold sweat. She clinked on to James as much as he clinked on to her. Lily was crying into his shoulder, he knew how hard these few days had been for her…but this nightmare must have been horrible. The cat had been on the floor sleeping in her bag, "Shh, Shh. It'll be okay Lily, I swear. What's wrong, Lils! Lils you have to be quiet." James kept saying over and over again trying to wake her up. Lily's limp body was sitting up because of James…she wasn't screaming anymore she was just muttering and crying really bad. "Lils, come on. Wake up, please wake up." About five more minutes of pulling her close and trying to wake her up, her eyes just opened up they were wide eyed, she looked around. Complete terror was haunting her eyes and she saw James and cuddled into his arms. He always made her feel safe and warm, he clutched her as close as he could to himself. "What's wrong Lily? What happened?" She just shook her head no, she couldn't talk she just needed to think. She began to crawl back into her blankets and sheet; James being respectable got up and began to walk across the room back to his bed, but a frail little arm grabbed his. He turned around to still see fear in her eyes.  
  
"Stay with me, _please_," she whispered tears filled up in her eyes. James nodded and sat on the bed and twisted her long beautiful locks around his finger.   
  
"James, please cuddle with me." Her eyes were pleading and he couldn't just say no. He loved more than life it's self and any time that Lily was in trouble or hurt he had to be there for her. He got in the bed with her, she turned to face him and he surrounded his arms around her. He felt her quiver and looked down and she was silently crying.  
  
"Lily, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on. What was so bad about your dream? Please tell me, if you don't you won't be able to sleep because you'll be too scared; and I won't be able to sleep because I'll be worrying about you."  
  
He felt Lily nod against his chest, "You want to know the whole thing?" She whispered just enough for him to barely hear her.  
  
"Yes please," James said.  
  
She tried to get closer to him, so he rolled on his back so she could lay her head on his chest and tell him from there. "I was walking down this hallway, and had light from torches like up like Hogwarts."  
  
"Maybe it was at Hogwarts…" James intervened.  
  
"I don't think so; everyone was dressed up like it was the Medieval Ages and had masks on…"  
  
"Lily, it could have been a Masquerade Party."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." She sighed. "I guess I'll go back to sleep now."  
  
"Do you think you can," James said running his hands between her hair she turned her head to look up at him and she nodded her head. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I guess I ought to be going to my bed then." James said starting to remove the covers.  
  
"Please stay." Lily said her eyes quivering. "I can't be alone right now." How could James not say yes to this beautiful face, he couldn't let her be alone when she was so scared?  
  
"Yes, I'll stay." He said squeezing her closer to him, she kissed his nose and rested her head on his chest and they fell asleep that way.**

The next morning came to fast for Lily, she heard a familiar alarm clock go off, but she didn't turn it off. She wasn't fully awake, until she felt the warm, soft body that had been her pillow that night get up and leave her side. Lily groaned he was so comfortable and so nice to go to sleep with.  
  
"Come on Lils," James said walking over to his bag to get his clothes out. "We have to get ready. We have to leave for your Grandmother's funeral in an hour and a half."  
  
Lily nodded, she had been avoiding this all week…and wasn't ready for it. Lily grabbed her black dress that she'd picked out for the funeral, black stockings, and the same black shoes from yesterday. She walked in the bathroom and began to change; James did the same in the bedroom. After Lily was finished she began to put on her make-up, thank goodness the eyeliner and mascara were waterproof. There was a knock on the door and Lily told them they could enter. James looked as if he had almost put on the same clothes, except his shirt was black today instead of white. Everything he was wearing was black, except those silver rimmed glasses that sat so perfectly to bring her eyes to his hazel ones.  
  
"Can you help me with my hair again?" Lily nodded. "But no spikes this time." Lily giggled this time.  
  
"Yes I can help you, and agreed I won't give you spikes again."  
  
He nodded and sat down on the toilet. Lily reached for the gel, and the bedroom door opened. "Hello?" It was Blake Evans.  
  
"In here Dad," Lily hollered so he could hear her.  
  
Blake made his way through the room that James was staying in and found the two in the bathroom again. James on the toilet seat top and Lily running gel through his hair so it would try to stay down. Blake chuckled and the two teenagers turned around to see what was so funny. "Do they not have gel in the Wizarding World?" Both teenagers shook their heads no. "Oh," Blake said standing there. "So what do you do?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Evans." James said sitting down and not looking at him because if James moved his head one more time, Lily would probably rip it off. "You can always put a charm or spell on it."  
  
"Well, what if your on Summer Holiday and you can't?"  
  
"Then you just go shaggy."  
  
Blake made a face as if he didn't agree with the shaggy look, "That's what James always wears around school, Daddy." Lily piped up and James felt as if he could kill her. He didn't want her parents to think ill of him.  
  
"Oh, _really _James?" Blake asked surveying this boy closely. "And why do you _usually _wear it shaggy?"  
  
"Because his hair is so hard to do anything with, dad. I've been messing with his hair for almost twenty minutes and it won't do a thing." Blake and Lily laughed, but James didn't find it funny…but he'd let Lily get by as he knew what today would bring.  
  
"Alright, Lily when your done with his hair meet us all down stairs. Your mother has made breakfast," Blake said walking out of the room and closing the bedroom door behind him.  
  
"There," Lily said. "That's all I can manage to do."  
  
James stood up, it wasn't bad…but no matter what his hair would always be unruly.  
  
"You know James," Lily added. "Your hair doesn't look bad when you wake up, but when you purposely mess it up _really _is stupid." She said going back to the mirror to finish up her make-up.  
  
"You know Lily Evans, you look beautiful with out all that _goop _on your face."  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
"No, it's okay. But I prefer the natural look, your beautiful either way."  
  
Lily put down her lip gloss, that was it…she was ready to. Well not physically. The usual smile that was on Lily's face had disappeared to a sad look, and James wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, I'm here for you. _Anytime_." Lily nodded, he was such a good friend.  
  
The church was filled up, Lily didn't know so many people knew her grandmother. James had given Lily his handkerchief at the beginning of the service when he saw her first tear. His arm was around her and she was as close to him as she could be in Church. The service was getting ready to end, and Lily was really starting to cry. It was really hitting her now, she'd never see her grandmother _ever _again…until she met her up in the Great Beyond, at the Great Pearly White Gates.  
  
James could feel her frail body shaking and he couldn't help, but kiss the top of her head. He glanced to the side of him, Petunia didn't look effected at all. Vernon and her were sitting there as if they were bored. Lily was right, her sister obviously had no heart what so ever.  
  
People from the back of the church began to walk up to go and see Rosalyn Marie (O'Hare) Fitzgerald. The rows one by one began to get up and leave to go see their last look at Lily's Grandma Rose.  
  
Finally it was Lily and James turn to go get their last look at Lily's grand, sweet grandmother. They reached the casket and Lily was crying so hard her body was shaking. James put a protective arm around her waist. She leaned down and kissed her Grandmother's forehead. Lily had a single red rose in her hand the whole time of the funeral and Lily laid it between her Grandmother's two hands. Lily's tears were falling off of her face. "I love you so much Grandma Rose," Lily's sobs were getting deeper and deeper. "I miss you so much, and I can't wait to see you and join you in Heaven." Lily touched her Grandmother's hand one more time and then touched the end of the casket. She was shaking so badly that James was getting really worried, "Until next time," she sobbed and James turned her into his shoulder and began to walk outside with him. She was falling apart and he had to protect her and let her grieve.

They got outside and James could feel his shirt sticking to his body from where she had been crying. James kept one protective arm still around her waist, and the other arm soothing her.  
  
When they went to the burial spot was even worse. She was crying silently and people kept coming up to Lily and saying, "I'm sorry for your loss," or "You know she's in a better place." She knew what they were saying was right, but she didn't want them to be right, she wanted her Grandma Rose and that was all. They said the last words and everyone was excused. Lily had wanted to see them lower her Grandma Rose into the ground, but she knew she couldn't watch them throw dirt in her face without freaking out.  
  
When they got home Lily ran up to the room that she'd been sharing with James, and James went to follow her…but Blake's hand stopped him. "Boy, can we talk?" James nodded, even though he wanted to make sure she was okay first, but he followed Lily's father into his study. Blake sat behind his desk and told James to take a seat across from him. Blake took out a cigar and began smoking it, "Want one?" James shook his head no.  
  
" James, I can tell you care for my daughter a lot, _right_?"  
  
"Yes, sir." James replied thinking he was about to be shot.  
  
"I know she cares about you too, you can see it in her eyes and the way she turns to you for comfort and help."  
  
"But, doesn't she do the same to yourself and Mrs. Evans?"  
  
Blake shook his head no, "You see James, Lily never trusted men in the first place, and then there was something really bad that happened to Lily last year at Christmas Holidays…well it didn't fully happen, but it almost did and it has haunted Lily ever since. She doesn't trust guys at all, and when I see her look at you it scares me."  
  
"I swear Mr. Evans I will _never _hurt Lily. I care for her a lot."  
  
"James, I know you'll never hurt her. But, what I see in your eyes for her really scares me. You love her don't you?"  
  
James gulped, he kind of wanted to tell Lily this before her father ever found out, but James had to answer. "Yes sir I do."  
  
"I'm just warning you now James, it takes a lot to crack that shell of hers. She keeps as far away from guys as possible. If you hurt her Potter, I swear I'll kill you." Blake Evans said cracking his knuckles and James gulped, yes he was going to die tonight…he just knew it. "But, you see Potter…the way you look at her with such love, and respect I know you won't. Go on now, and go comfort her…I know you want to and I know she wants you to, also."  
  
James nodded and got out of that study as soon as he could.

When James had arrived in the kitchen there was a guy about a year older than the two of them in the kitchen. "Hey dude, do you know where Lily is?" James looked at this character, there was something about him he didn't like.  
  
"Yes, I do…what do _you _want with her?" James snarled.  
  
"Lily and I have had something going on and off for a few years," this idiot grinned. "Oh by the way my name is Mitchell Dwayne Clemmons."  
  
"James Harry Potter," James said holding out his hand to be Gentleman like. "What do you want with my _girlfriend_, Lily?"  
  
"_Your _Lily's man now? Hmm…"  
  
There were feet pitter-pattering down the stairs it was Lily, in pajama pants and a big shirt. She saw the two downstairs and she froze. "James," she said her eyes as big as saucers. "What are you doing down here with…**him**?" She spat the 'him' part.  
  
"He introduced himself to me, so I was being a Gentlemen…."  
  
"_You don't have to be a Gentlemen to him James_."  
  
"_Aww_, Lily come on." Mitchell spoke up.  
  
"**You loathsome piece of trash**," she hissed at him and James turned and looked at him. There was hate in her eyes for Mitchell, James had never experienced this look from the lovely Lily.  
  
James turned to Mitchell, "What did you do to her?"  
  
"Nothing, we were just having some fun and _she _made a big deal about it."  
  
"**Didn't my father tell you to stay away from me? You won't listen to the restraining order? Do I have to call the police**?"  
  
"There you go again Lily," Mitchell said laughing. "Being _melodramatic_."  
  
"**YOU LIAR**," she screamed. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
James walked to Lily, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, she's just a little tease." Mitchell spat at her.  
  
"**LIKE HELL, YOU BASTARD! YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME ON CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS LAST YEAR! I HOPE YOU FUCKING ROT IN HELL**!" Lily screamed and footprints came down the stairs.  
  
James had ran to this guy, threw him against the wall and started chocking him.  
  
"James!" Blake Evans yelled, while Abigail went to the phone to call the police. "James get off of him!" Blake said trying to get James back.  
  
"No!" James yelled, "He hurt Lily…"  
  
"James, _please_," Lily said coming up behind him. "He's not worth it, just let it go." James let go and kicked Mitchell's ass out of the door. "Just please come upstairs with me and comfort me." James nodded and went upstairs to comfort his precious Lily… 


	9. Meeting The Potters

****

Chapter 9  
  
When James and Lily had arrived back upstairs, Lily had ran to the bathroom to get some tissue to dry her face. This had to have been the worst week _ever_. First, she gets news about her grandmother dieing. Second. she's had to endure all the hell that Petunia had been giving her. Third, Lily's eyes stung so badly from crying from her Grandma Rose's Memorial and Funeral. And the most recent, Mitchell Clemmons had to stop by and talk to James. She didn't blames James, he had no clue what had happened almost a year ago.  
  
Yes, the day after Christmas. Now for the rest of her life she got to remember December 26th, not only as Boxing Day, but the day that Mitchell Clemmons tried to **_rape _**her. _Glorious, just glorious_.  
  
James was sitting on his bed, he'd taken off his dress shoes was starting to take off his tie when an owl flew through the opened window that James had opened as soon as he'd gotten in here. James recognized the owl immediately, it was his parent's owl named Brian. Brian landed on James's arm and hooted happily.  
  
"Nice to see you too, boy." James said stroking the old owl that his parents had had for ages.  
  
Brian held out his leg so James could take the letter from him. James opened it and began to read it.  
  
**_Dearest James,  
Your father and I need you to come by the house as soon as possible. I know this isn't a good time, with all that Lily is going through and everything. With the up rise of Voldemort, your father and I have been called out to the field and need to leave immediately. We won't be back when you come from Hogwarts, you can stay at Remus's and tell Sirius we're sorry too, we know how awful his parents are to him. Stay where you please, but please let Dumbledore know so he can tell us. Dumbledore said he'd be at the Evans' home at ten to five, please come and see us before we leave. Lily is welcome to come also, if she would like. We love you very much, we hope you come and see us away…but if you don't we understand.  
  
Love you,  
Mum and Dad_  
  
James sat back from the letter; he didn't imagine his parents would go out to the fields this early. But, then again his father was the top Auror, and his mother as a Healer obviously had to be out there to heal the sick. But, he thought it would be a lot to ask Lily to come.  
  
Lily walked out of the bathroom with tissue paper crumbled up in her hands. Lily noticed the stressed out face that was on his face.  
  
"Anything the matter James?" Lily asked worried about him.  
  
"My parents are about to go out in the field, you know Order stuff. They want me to come and see them before they leave. They just want me the there to be able to say good-bye to them before they leave…kind of a tradition. They told me that you were welcomed to come to; they really want to meet you. But, Mum said she'd understand if you didn't, with all that you've been through."  
  
Lily smiled, "James, I'll go with you. I kind of need to get out of this house, and I'd like to meet your parents…since you've met mine. Besides they'd like to meet one of your friends that they'd never met before…right?"  
  
"Yeah friend," James sighed. "Yes, Lily they'd love to meet you…are you sure that it's not too much…especially with all that y…"  
  
"James, _please _don't remind me. What time do we go see them?"  
  
"Dumbledore is suppose to show up in," James looked at the only clock that was in the room. "In about two minutes! We better go down to the Living Room."  
  
"Why the Living Room?"  
  
"I bet that's where he'll meet us."  
  
"Okay," Lily said half way out the door. "Oh, no!"  
  
"What?" James asked baffled.  
  
"I am in my pajamas. I need to change!"  
  
"You've got to hurry Lily." James said.  
  
"I will…"  
  
James had explained to Mr. and Mrs. Evans what was going on and asked them if it was alright if Lily came with him.  
  
"Why of course James," Abigail Evans said smiling. "You've been here for Lily during this whole ordeal…and she probably needs out of this house."  
  
"What's what she said," James said blushing.  
  
Albus Dumbledore appeared out of no where and smiled at the Evans and James. "Good Afternoon all. You must be Lily's parents." Dumbledore said smiling, and they nodded. "Lily is an _excellent _student, and one of the best that I've seen go through Hogwarts, you must be proud."  
  
Abigail and Blake nodded and said, "Yes we are."  
  
"Who is this Mum?" Petunia asked walking to the room, seeing an oddly dressed old man in the living room.  
  
"Oh, Pet." Abigail said smiling, "This is Lily's headmaster, he's telling us how well Lily does at school, and would you like to talk to him with us."  
  
"_No_," Petunia spat, rolling her eyes. "I don't talk to ****freaks**, especially **freaks **that associates with that _sister of mine_!" She yelled running off.  
  
"Jealous that one is, isn't she?" Dumbledore asked smiling.  
  
"Yes, she always gets mad when we bring Lily's name up. She's just going to have to get use to it."  
  
"Speaking of Miss Evans, where is she Mr. Potter?" Albus asked James.  
  
"She said she'd be right…"  
  
"**Here**!" Lily said red in the face and out of breath. "Ready!" She said her smile widening on her face and those brilliant green eyes sparkling and James felt his breath taken away.  
  
"Alright, James and Lily, grab on to this Port-Key, it'll bring us all to the Potter's home. Ready?" They both nodded. Dumbledore tapped the old sock three times and they were taken away from the Evans's home.  
  
When the two teenagers and Albus Dumbledore's feet hit the ground of the Potter Mansion, James looked around and smiled…this was home and he was here…with the beautiful Lily Evans at his arm. James turned to see his parents, and he ran to them. "Mum! Dad! I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
James's mother chuckled as he had hugged his mother and then his father. "It's nice to see you two dear, _but _you haven't introduced us here to the lovely young lady in your presence." Mrs. Potter said formally.  
  
"Oh, sorry mum." James apologized. "Mum this is Lily Evans, Lily my mum; Dad this is Lily Evans, Lily this is my Dad."  
  
Mr. Potter shook his head, "Sorry, Lily. James likes to make _many _jokes."  
  
"I've noticed in school."  
  
"Harold Potter," Mr. Potter said shaking Lily's hand.  
  
"Grace Potter," Mrs. Potter said taking Lily into a hug, she pulled back to see Lily smiling. "James was right about you," Lily turned to James to see what he'd said about her, and James felt his face getting hot.  
  
"What does he say Mrs. Potter?"  
  
"No, Mrs. Potter, please. Mrs. Potter is Harold's mother, I am Grace. Just call me Grace. Well, James writes us all the time and says how pretty you are, that when you smile you look like an angel, and your eyes are so beautiful. He wasn't lying either. You're very beautiful Lily."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. ….I mean, Grace."  
  
"You've got the _most _magnificent green eyes I've ever seen."  
  
"It's from my mum's side…"  
  
"Your flaming red hair just sets your eyes _perfectly_," Grace Potter said, still complementing Lily.  
  
"And, I get the red hair from my dad's side."  
  
"Well, your parents made a very beautiful child, and tell them I said that."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I'm sorry, Grace and Harold, but it's time to go." Dumbledore said.  
  
"We understand, Albus. This is what we wanted to do with our lives." Harold said grinning, "Ready Grace?"  
  
Grace went up and kissed her sons cheek, and to Lily's surprise Lily's cheek also. "Yes, Harold lets go. Bye love, bye Lily… I hope to meet you again."  
  
"Me too, Grace!" Lily said. They apparated away and Dumbledore looked to James…  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go. I can't be in this house without them."  
  
When Dumbledore, Lily, and James arrived back at the Evans home, Mr. and Mrs. Evans had gone to bed. "Lily, now remember that you and James need to be back in my office at 7 P.M. You remember what to do right?"  
  
"Yes professor."  
  
Lily had taken her bath, blow-dried her hair, and was in her pajamas on her way back to the room she was sharing with James. When she got in, she was surprised…James had already taken his shower and was lying in his bed reading the magazine, _Which Broomstick?  
_  
"Well, well, well…James Potter is actually finished with his shower before _me_? Isn't this a first?"  
  
"At your house…yes. Because muggle water taps are so weird, and I'm just now getting the hang of it."  
  
"How are they weird, James? They look identical."  
  
"Yes, Lily they do. But, the ones in the _Wizarding World _you talk to and it does what you say….these don't."  
  
Lily cracked up laughing, she was laughing so hard she thought she'd pee on herself. "James, duh! _You've _taken Muggle Studies…heck your in my class, you don't remember going over that?"  
  
"Lils! I usually sleep in that class."  
  
Lily shook her head and crawled in bed with James, he looked at her bewildered. "What?" She asked as if she'd done something wrong.  
  
"I just…you and…well…yeah?"  
  
"**_What_**?!"  
  
"Well, I never thought the lovely Lily Evans would crawl in bed with me." Lily punched him in the arm and he wined like a little girl, "_Oww_! Why do you have to hit so hard?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "Fine if you don't want me here with you…"  
  
James wrapped his arms around her waist, "I was just picking." He whispered in her ear and instant chills ran up her spine. "I want you to stay; I like to feel like I'm protecting you." She smiled and cuddled into him. He spooned her and they fell asleep that way.  
  
It was 11:30 in the morning when Lily woke up, she turned to roll over and give James a peck on the cheek…but he was gone. Lily saw a note on his pillow on thick parchment to her.  
  
**_Dear Lily Flower,  
Because of Quidditch I run a four laps everyday, I haven't been able to the last few days. Please don't worry about me; I'm downstairs in what I think you Mum called a Gym? She's showed me how to use a Trendsmill? I'm going to walk 12 laps today, so meet me down here.  
  
James_  
****_P.S. Your Mum and Dad went with Petunia, their having a lunch with Vernon and his parents. Your Mum wanted you to come, but you Dad insisted you needed the sleep over how upset you've been. Your Dad also told me that he knew that Petunia is hateful to you, and he doesn't want to see you hurt anymore.  
  
James_  
  
Lily read the sweet letter that James had wrote her. She laughed when she read _'Trendsmill' _and he meant Treadmill. That her dad knew what was going on with Petunia and was trying to give Lily some space away from her horrible sister.  
  
Lily threw on some old jogging shorts, an old tank top, pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and went downstairs to the gym.  
  
Blake had been really kind to James by teaching him and letting him use the _'Trendsmill.'_ When Lily got down, he was going to ask her what all the other things did. James looked down at the little clock that told you how far you'd gone. The Evans had bought an American _Trendsmill_, and it had the American measuring system. The four laps that James usually ran around the lake every morning, Mr. Evans explained that in the American world, it's called a mile. So through multiplication, he was doing three miles.  
  
Lily walked into the gym and took the treadmill that was beside James; he turned his head and smiled at her. She looked really pretty, even though she was just going to work out.  
  
"So Potter," she winked at him. "How far have you gotten so far?"  
  
"About half a mile."  
  
"How long you been down here?"  
  
"About thirty minutes."  
  
"You've only done half a mile?!" Lily asked cracking up with laughter.  
  
"Well, Lils I'm not trying."  
  
Lily turned up the speed on her treadmill and began to jog. "Well, I'm speeding up."  
  
Lily and James worked out for another hour and a half, Lily had not only jogged on the treadmill, _but _she had began to run. Lily and James now sat on the chairs that were lined against the wall and drinking water so they wouldn't become dehydrated. Lily jumped up to her feet and began to leave the room.  
  
"Where are you going now Evans?"  
  
"Well, I've been working out with you for almost two hours. I'm sweaty, hot, and feel really gross. Mum and Dad should be home soon, so I'm going to take a shower, and start on some of that homework that we were assigned since we missed class…but we've forgotten to do any of it."  
  
"_Aww_, Evans. You've got to bring up the subject of homework don't you?"  
  
Lily smiled, "Well I am a _prefect_, and I _must _keep up my grades. I have top grades for the girls in my class, and I want to be _Head Girl _on our seventh year. I'm sorry if I take _my _studies more seriously than you do."  
  
"Wow! You're like fireworks aren't you? Say one thing to upset you and you go off!" James laughed. "I was just going to tell you that, I thought it was very good of you to keep up on your studies. I usually fall a little behind during Quidditch season. I'm going to take a shower also, and then do you think we could do our studies together?"  
  
Lily sat there taken back, "Your actually going to do your homework ahead of time instead of the night before it is due?"  
  
"Sorry to tell you Lils, but you've got me under your _spell_." James said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't help laughing…it had been really corny. "Whatever James, see you in about thirty minutes."  
  
The rest of the day was pretty much quiet. James and Lily stayed up in the room that they'd been sharing for the last few days. They'd been working on the homework of the classes that they had missed on Friday. James really didn't need Lily's help with his homework, but he knew if he asked her…he'd get all the attention he wanted from her.  
  
James was a little worried on how Lily would be when they got back to Hogwarts. If she would still be very upset about her grandmother passing away, or if she's be alright. Term was about to end…they had a week left. The school had already taken their exams, so the rest of the school just sat back and waited for their results from their tests to come in.  
  
James started to get a little sad. James had fancied Lily since the first time he saw her on the Hogwarts Express, their first year. James wouldn't admit it to his friends or himself until the beginning of this year. James had begun asking Lily to go out with him this year. Lily had hated James since their first day in school, he was trying to pull a prank on a Slytherin, but Lily walked in first and spilled sour butterbeer all over her. From that day on she hated him.  
  
Lily had forgiven the whole butterbeer thing, but James had always been so arrogant, and his head was filled up because all of the girls drooled all over him and Sirius.  
  
These last few days had been a turn around. Lily needed someone to be there for her, and the last person she thought she'd ever had turned to was getting close to her. Lily of course hadn't realized how close James and herself were getting, or she'd have already drove him away.  
  
James was getting excited at how much Lily trusted him.  
  
"****LILY**!" Abigail Evans yelled from downstairs. "**DINNER'S READY! WE'RE ALL AT THE DINNER TABLE, JAMES AND YOU NEED TO JOIN US**!"  
  
"**YES MUM**!" Lily opened the door and yelled back, "**LET US PUT UP OUR BOOKS FIRST**."  
  
James sighed, there went his time with Lily, without anyone interrupting it. "Is your sister and her boyfriend going to be here?" James asked wanting her to say no.  
  
"I think Petunia will be, she's living with my parents as she finishes College. I think Vernon went back to his apartment though." Lily paused for a second, "You know after dinner we need to pack and my mum has to bring us back to the Leaky Cauldron to go back to school?"  
  
James nodded, "Let's just go eat for now…then we'll worry about all of that."  
  
Lily's mum stopped at the little record store by the Leaky Cauldron again for the second time this week. Before James could get Lily's things, Mrs. Evans pulled James into a hug. "Thank you for looking after my little girl," she whispered to him. "It means the world to Blake and I. You look after her at Hogwarts for us, okay?" James nodded, and got Lily and his things together.  
  
Lily and her mother began to hug and cry together. Lily and her mum had always been very close, and they would always cry when they had to leave one another. "I'll be back in a week mum, and be with you and Dad for two months."  
  
James heart sank, he wouldn't be able to see the lovely Lily Evans for _two _months.  
  
"Don't forget Petunia too." Abigail piped up, Lily nodded but she wouldn't say it. She'd rather not to see her sister, but she could never tell her mom this. Abigail stepped away from youngest daughter and let the two teenagers go into the Leaky Cauldron and disappear inside of it.  
  
Abigail drove away from the place she'd just been saying good-bye to Lily and James. She began to drive home, back to her family, and start thinking of when she'd see her little girl again. Next week they would go shopping together and celebrate Lily's sixteenth birthday. June 19th.   
  
Abigail smiled as she thought about the day that Lily got her Hogwarts letter.   
  
**_It had been a few days after her birthday, it had been sitting on the kitchen table and Lily avoided it. She thought it had been another letter from the library asking for it's books back that Lily hadn't finished reading it. Lily read the letter and gave out a squeal._**  
  
Abigail got out of her car and noticed that a vehicle just passed the house, it was the vehicle that had been following her since she dropped off Lily and James. Abigail began to get an eerie feeling, but shrugged it off. She was spooking herself and she needed to quit.  
  
_  
The driver of the car turned on another road, got out of the car and smiled smugly. Stupid muggles don't know anything. Lily Evans's family would be the next set of muggles dead if their daughter didn't keep away from James Potter…_


	10. Back At Hogwarts

**__**

A.N. / This chapter will be a lot of Lily's POV (Point of View) and James's POV (Point of View). When Lily and James are talking about Lily trusting him, they are talking at the same time…in case you don't figure it out. I'm back with the new chapter…so read and review!!!

Chapter 10

Lily arrived in Dumbledore's office to see him smiling at her. She'd landed on the floor again…oh how she hated Floo Powder.

"Having troubles Miss Evans?" Lily shook all the soot off of her and looked really agitated. Finally she gathered herself up and stood up straight, "No Professor I'm fine…"

James came flying in from the fireplace and knocked Lily back down on the ground. James began to chuckle, but Lily was furious now. "**_James_**!" Lily screamed at him and he got up helped her up and backed up. "**Didn't you see me there**?!"

"No, Lils I was on my way down a fireplace……you?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Okay Professor, we're back…so now what?"

Dumbledore laughed at the two teenagers, they were complete opposites…but something about them flared in the other. James the wonder boy of the school. Quidditch hero and captain, smartest in his class, popular, always in trouble, a Marauder, and most likely would be the Head Boy of his class.

Lily on the other hand: didn't know a thing about Quidditch, she was the smartest girl in her class and would be Head Girl, she was prefect and would be next year also, she was a model student, and tried to keep away from the popular crowds as much as possible.

"How are you doing Lily?" Professor Dumbledore asked offering Lily and James the seats in front of his desk.

Both students sat down in the chairs that Professor Dumbledore had offered to them. "I'm alright Professor, better than I was before. Thank you for allowing James to come along with me, it meant a lot to me."

Albus Dumbledore smiled at the two, "No problem at all Miss Evans and Mr. Potter. I understand how hard it is to lose a loved one, especially one that is very close to the heart." Dumbledore paused and turned to James, "Sarah has been looking for you, and she's _very worried about you_. She had _no clue _that you went with Miss Evans. She came up to my office just yesterday upset; she thought something had happened to you."

James chuckled a bit, "That's Sarah for you, and I imagine that she contacted Mum and Dad when she found out that I was with Lily?"

Dumbledore nodded, "You don't have to worry James, your parents are doing alright and doing a good job on the field. A bit worried?"

James nodded, "Yes, I just don't what Sarah and I would do if we lost them…and Sirius too. My parents are more like Sirius's parents, then his own parents."

"Yes, I am fully aware of this James." Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes, "Did you like the Potters, Lily?"

"Yes, sir. They were very nice, and I thought it was funny that James thinks about me a lot and talks about me to his mum and dad." She giggled, Albus chuckled, and James laughed while turning bright red.

"Well, Lily…James. I suggest the two of you go up to Gryffindor Common Room, and the two of you will start your classes back up. Be sure your at breakfast tomorrow morning, I will be announcing something that the Head Boy and Girl thought would be fun for the end of the year.."

"Yes, sir." They both said getting up and leaving the room, James still carrying both of their bags.

Going down the hallway, James and Lily didn't say a word. Then a girl with straight raven colored hair ran towards James and jumped on him, which made Lily and James's bags fall to the ground.

"**_JAMEY_**!" She yelled throwing herself around him, "_I missed you so much_! **Why didn't you tell me you'd left**?" James spun the girl around a few times and then stopped and lowered her to the ground.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but I told Sirius to tell you. I had to go help out a friend in a time of need."

Sarah nodded, "That's what Professor Dumbledore told me," she turned and looked at Lily. "Is this the girl you helped out?" James nodded, "_She's really pretty_," she tried to whisper but Lily still heard her.

"Yes she is," James answered back.

"_Well?! Are you going to introduce me_?" Sarah asked outraged.

James chuckled and turned to Lily she looked really confused. "Lily, this is my little sister Sarah Potter."

"Sarah…_I didn't know you had a little si_ster?" Lily asked smiling at the little girl.

"This is her first year," James said smiling, he turned back to Sarah. "Sarah, this is Lily Evans.

Sarah giggled, "_So you're Lily Evans_? Jamey talks about you _all _the time at home. About how beautiful you are, but he said you don't like him. Why don't you like my brother?"

Lily giggled, James's little sister was so cute. Lily leaned down so she was Sarah's height. "You're right; I _use _to not like James. But, James and I are friends now. He's been really nice to me, and we are really good friends."

Sarah smiled, "Good. James is right, you are really pretty."

Lily blushed; it seemed James could be human with her and without her.

James picked up Sarah, as she was four years younger than him and very light, and looked at her in the face. "It's after dinner, and you little _Miss First-Year_, why aren't you in the Common Room?"

"I was waiting up for my **favorite big brother**!"

James chuckled, "I'm your _only _big brother…_actually _I'm your only brother."

Sarah giggled, "I think I should leave the two of you, _alone_," Sarah responded looking at the two older teenagers in front of her.

"No, because I don't want stinky old Filch to find you and try to give my baby sister detention for nothing, if he asks we'll tell him you're with us."

When the two Potters and Lily got back in the Common Room, Sarah leaned up and kissed her brother on the cheek. "I need to go find my friends now, bye!"

She ran off and he turned to Lily, "**Wow**! She's been so worried about me, and she sees me for five minutes and she wants to go see her friends."

"Ah, so is the life of a First Year." Lily giggled.

"Think it's funny do you?" James said starting to wrap his arms around her and Lily felt a kiss coming in.

"**LILY**!" Lily turned much to James disappointment, it was Cassidy. "_Lily_!" Lily let go of James and ran to her best friend.

"_Great_," James said aloud to no one in particular. "I've been rejected by two lovely women in the time of one minute to their best friends."

Sirius came and slugged his best friend in the shoulder, "Ah, buck up Potter. Sarah is just a little girl, and your luck Lily even talks to you."

"He is true, you know?" Peter said quietly.

"**Aww, stuff it Wormtail**." James said bitterly, "That's all I need to know. The two out of the three women I love most in this world rather females over me."

Remus and Sirius couldn't help but laugh, Peter completely confused.

**__**

Lily's POV

"Lily! It's so good to see you!" Cassidy said hugging her best friend. "You have no clue how much Gabby, Alice, and I have missed you. We've been talking about you none stop, hoping you've been alright with your Grandmother's death, and Petunia being a pest to you. Then we all know how much you _hate _James Potter, it must have been _killing _you to stay two nights and three days with him."

"Well, actually…"

"It's okay. Go on upstairs; I'll get your things. Paris and Heather are out _snogging _some new guys, and you need to talk to Gabby, Alice and me."

"But…"

"No, buts about it Lily. Now go, I'll get your things." Cassie said pushing Lily up the staircase.

Lily sighed, but gave in.

Cassidy made her way to where James had entered the portrait hole with Lily. James was still standing there, but he was talking to his best friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

Cassidy bent down to pick up Lily's stuff, when James's hand stopped her. "What _are _you doing?" James looked around the room and didn't see Lily. "Where's Lils?"

"I'm getting Lily's things; she needs to talk to her friends. Who's _Lils_? A new girlfriend?"

"I thought Lily and I were going to hang out some, and _Lils _is my nickname I've given Lily."

"_Lils_?" They all asked, except James, at the same time.

"Why _Lils_, it kind of sucks Potter." Cassidy said giving him the honest truth.

"I liked it."

"**Whatever**," Cassidy said picking up Lily's things and marching up to the fifth year girls' dormitory.

**__**

Still Lily's POV

Gabriella was sitting on Cassidy's bed which was across from Lily's, and Alice was sitting on Lily's bed.

When Lily entered her room that she shared with her three best friends, and two enemies. Gabby and Alice jumped off the beds and hugged Lily as tight as they could and yelling, "**LILY**!" Lily smiled; it was good to have people that loved you.

Her parents, Cassidy, Gabriella, and Alice. Wow, it wasn't a lot but it would be good enough. _'You forgot James,' _said a voice in her head. _'You know he loves you.' _Lily pushed those thoughts out of her head.

"Come, come sit." Alice said sitting on Lily's bed and motioning for Lily to join her.

"I know it was your Grandmother's funeral and memorial, but I want to know how it was for _James and you_." Gabby said smiling and rubbing her hands together.

"What do you mean how it was for _James and me_?" Lily asked really confused.

Cassidy came in and sat Lily's bags at the end of Lily's bed, "You all didn't start without me did you?"

"Huh? Start without you?" Lily asked looking at her friends really confused.

"Well, we know you were really upset about your grandmother, and we are all really sad about what happened. She was such a nice lady when we met her, and we knew you were really close with her." Alice said, "But, you _hated _James Potter with a passion and all of a sudden he's going with you to your grandmother's funeral…and spending the weekend with you…what happened to all of the hate?"

Lily sighed, she knew she was going to have to tell them sooner or later…she preferred the later. "Well…"

**__**

James's POV

James was in his dormitory with all of the **Marauders**; Amos was in detention for being late for Potions, the other inhabitant of their dormitory.

"So why did Lily _come to you _in the first place? We all know how much she _hated _you." Peter spoke up sitting on his bed straining his neck to see what was going on.

James threw a shoe at Peter, "**Shut up Wormtail**, I know perfectly how she use to _hate _me."

"Whoa! You said '_use to_,' Prongsie…what's up?" Sirius asked.

"Well…"

****

Lily's POV

"I had just gotten my letter from Petunia and I was really upset about my Grandma Rose's Death. Gabby, you and Alice were off with your boyfriends; and Cassidy you tried comforting me, but I just needed to be alone. You'd gone down to the Common Room, and I didn't want Heather and Paris to hear me crying so I ran down to the Room of Requirement…"

**__**

James's POV

"So I was talking to Cassie with all of you around and I looked at the Map and saw where Lily was. I had to get to her, and I just knew she was hurting. When I entered the Room of Requirement, that's where she was at. It was a big bedroom and she was crying her eyes out. She tried to shove me away and tell me to leave her alone, but I wouldn't I knew she needed someone. So I stayed and comforted her."

**__**

Lily's POV

"So I gave in and let him comfort me, and I started to tell him about my Grandma Rose and I let him read that awful letter that Petunia wrote me. He so outraged when he saw what she'd written me, and he told me that he'd go to the funeral with me…since I didn't have a boyfriend, and he figured I needed a date to lean on. I told him I wouldn't date him, and he agreed…we'd just act like it to make my sister mad…that James is hotter than Vernon."

"Oh, yes…_James is a doll_!" Gabby giggled, so did the rest of the girls and Lily just shook her head as she giggled silently.

**__**

James's POV

"So she fights with me about me going with her, but she finally gives in…when she realizes all that I want is to be there for her. So we go to Dumbledore the next day and he says that I can go. Lily owls her mum and she says I can go too, but we have to sleep in separate rooms…."

"Understandable," Remus said shaking his head.

"What?! Are you kidding me?" Sirius asked as if this was an outrage.

James went on, "So on Friday when we finally get to her parents house, Lily shows me where Vernon, Lily's sister's boyfriend, and I will be staying…."

**__**

Lily's POV

"So James meets my parents, and they all get along really well. Then he meets Petunia and Vernon, and he despises them very much. Petunia said that she and Vernon were sharing a room, and she didn't care what I said…so I had to share a room with James…but there were two different beds."

**__**

James's POV

"_You slept in the same room_!" Sirius sounded pleased, "There you go you _old dog_!"

"Didn't you hear what the man just said?" Remus asked worrying if Sirius really had any brains left upstairs. "They had to, Lily's sister was being a prat."

"Anyways," James said starting again. "So we have to share a room, but nothing happens. I'm there only to make her sister jealous, which the nasty bat hit on me, and to support her when she starts to get depressed again."

"Aww, that's no fun…she didn't at _least _kiss you?"

**__**

Lily's POV

"I did kiss him," she said blushing and all of her friends' eyes bugged out.

"**_I knew it_**!" Alice said happily hugging Lily.

Gabby just giggled, and Cassidy smiled saying "_That old dog_."

"He was just being so sweet, and I couldn't resist. The night after the Memorial, I was really upset and James crawled in bed to hold me…after I was calmed down, he went to get out of the bed…but I begged him to stay.

**__**

James's POV

"_She what_?!" Remus asked amazed that Lily Evans would do this…to James.

"Yeah, so I stayed…not because I've fancied her forever…or my hormones, but because she _needed _me and her eyes were full of pain. So the night after the funeral she was still upset, and we shared my bed."

**__**

Lily's POV

"So what happened?" Alice asked wondering really badly.

"Nothing, we just cuddled, and kissed. That's it."

"_No way_!" Gabby squealed. "There _has _to be more."

"Come on you guys," Cassie said. "You _know _Lily, that's all. I'm surprised there was even that…just days ago you **hated **Potter."

"Yeah, I know." Lily blushed.

"Now you fancy him," Gabby giggled.

"Now, I never said that!" Lily gasped.

"You didn't have to," Alice and Cassie said at the same time.

Lily threw her arms up in the air, "You guys are impossible." She walked downstairs and to the Common Room. She wasn't mad at her friends, but it wasn't like she really was falling in love with James. Sure she fancied him, who wouldn't. After you could see that he wasn't that arrogant, but golly he was gorgeous!

Lily entered the Common Room, to see one soul up in an armchair near the fire.

**__**

James's POV

The guys had been taking the whole thing with Lily too serious, Lily would never like him…or _love _him the way he loved her. They were just friends, James had been a very good friend to her this weekend. He didn't expect anything in return, except friendship.

The guys were taking it way out of hand, especially Peter and Sirius. Remus only congratulated James and went back to reading his book.

James was staring into the fire that he'd started by the arm chair he was sitting in…he heard a noise coming from the Girls' Staircase. He turned his head to see who it was…the last person he expected to see tonight…the _Lovely _Lily Evans.

James got up and meet her at where she was standing, "Lily." He whispered, "What are you doing down here…I thought you were upstairs with your friends."

"I…I was, but their talking about stuff that I didn't want to. I wanted to come into the Common Room, start a fire and watch it."

James smiled, "I already started it, but you can join me watching it." James motioned for her to go ahead of him, she nodded and did so.

They sat in silence for about thirty minutes until James finally said something, "Lily do you hate me?"

Lily quit fiddling with her fingers on the fabric of the love seat she was sitting on. "**_What_**?" She asked taken off guard.

James got up and sat beside her on the love seat, "I know you hated me just days ago, and I want you to be honest with me…do you still hate me?"

Lily looked taken back, but she smiled at him and it gave him hope. "James, of course not. What you did for me was _so _sweet, I can never thank you enough. I owe you so badly."

"No you don't." James said pushing it aside.

"_Yes_, James I do." Lily said smiling and looking into his eyes, her green eyes were making him melt and he wanted to kiss her so badly…but she didn't seem to want to so he wouldn't pressure her.

"No, Lils."

"James, please. Ask whatever you want, and I'll repay you."

"Fine, but I don't know of anything…could I get back to you?" She nodded and smiled.

Lily started to yawn and looked at the time, "Dear me! It's so late and we've got classes in the morning…we better go to bed."

James nodded, stood up and offered his hand to her to help her up. She took it and stood up, they were so close together…she could feel butterflies in her stomach…as could he. Their faces were getting closer and closer.

"**OY! JAMES YOU STILL DOWN HERE**?!" Came the very annoying voice, at the moment, of none other than Sirius Black. He walked up to them and saw what he'd just interrupted. "_Oh_, sorry guys. Go ahead; I'll just see you in the room." Sirius said walking back up the stairs.

"I should go," Lily said feeling that the moment was over.

"Yeah, I'll see you at Breakfast then?" James asked and Lily nodded. He pecked her on the hand and then on the cheek and walked to his staircase as she walked up to her's.

**__**

James's POV

James got back upstairs and began to change into his pajamas.

Sirius walked out of the bathroom and back into the room, "So, did you two kiss again?"

"_No_," James said bitterly. "A certain, dog, prevented that."

"**Dude**! _Prongsie_, I'm sorry…I didn't expect it…I just thought it happened because of her emotions at her mum's house over her grandmother."

"Yeah, so did I." James spoke up, "But, she really seemed like she wanted to…as if she trusts me…and she doesn't trust too many people."

"Well," Remus began, while setting down his book. "She's going to trust you after what you did for her. That's something **big **Prongs."

"Yeah, I guess your right." James said getting into bed.

**__**

Lily's POV

Lily came back into the room, all the girls were sleeping…Heather and Paris still weren't back.

'_What whores,_' Lily giggled to herself. She got in her pajamas and snuggled in bed. But, it was a little weird for her to go to sleep, without snuggling up to the handsome James Potter.


	11. The Dance

****

Chapter 11

The next morning Cassidy had to shake Lily awake. "Woman, do you ever wake yourself up in the morning?!"

"No," Lily grumbled rolling back over.

"**LILY MARIE EVANS!!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!!!**"

Lily turned back to face her friend, "_Geez_, Petunia!" Lily sneered, "I thought I'd just gotten away from that prune!"

Cassidy stuck her tongue out at Lily, and in return Lily started a pillow fight.

After five minutes of Lily and Cassidy beating each other senseless with pillows Gabriella finally got them to stop.

"_Look_," Gabby said separating the two girls. "Let Lily take a shower and we'll wait downstairs in the Common Room for her, Okay?"

Cassidy and Alice both nodded, but Lily said, "No, you guys don't have to wait for me. I'll just meet you in the Great Hall for Breakfast, okay? I just have to get ready, and that's all.

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait?" Alice asked her not sure that this was a good idea, they couldn't just let Lily walk down to breakfast all by herself.

"Positive, now go!" Lily ushered them out, got her clothes for the day, and walked to the girls' lavatory.

The **Marauders' **were sitting in their usual place in the Common Room, planning on what they were going to do on the next Hogsmede trip, that was this upcoming Saturday.

"Moony, what are you going to be doing?" Sirius asked.

"It's a _full moon_, Padfoot." Remus sighed sadly.

"_Oh_," Sirius's voice faded. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Glad someone did," Remus said with half a chuckle.

"We still doing the usual during the night, _right_?" Sirius asked talking in a Spy kind of way.

"_Right_," Peter and James spoke up which made Remus smile. It was great to have such good friends that cared about you, and would do anything for you.

"So, Moony we'll be at…" Sirius looked around for ease-droppers, as did the other three boys, "…'_the house_.' Peter, and what are you going to do on our next Hogsmede trip?"

"Hogsmede date with Amy." Peter blushed, "We've been together three months now."

"**Yuck**!" Sirius said making Peter turn very red. "Why would you want to stay with a girl for three months straight? Get what you want out of her and ditch her…but maybe you haven't gotten it yet? I'll never be with a girl for a long time, nope I'll always be a bachelor!" Remus and James laughed at the obscenity of Sirius.

"Okay now Jamey…and where will you be, and with who?"

"Hogsmede, and I'm guessing with you, dear old Padfoot."

"**YAY**!" Sirius squealed like a first year girl.

"_That's revolting_," Came Cassidy O'Brian's voice coming behind Sirius, to which he had his back turned to her. "Just what I _love _to hear in the morning, Black squealing like a little girl." Said Cassidy, dripping with sarcasm.

Sirius's eyebrows went up and he turned around to see the cute curly-headed blonde. "Hello _lovely_!" He practically howled…like a dog.

"Keep your collar on," Cassidy said her blue eyes sparkling.

"O'Brian?"

"That's my name," She said seductively toying with him.

"How's about _you and me _go together on the Hogsmede trip this weekend?"

"**PADFOOT**!" James wined, "**YOUR SUPPOSE TO GO WITH ME**!"

"Keep your pants on James," Cassie giggled with triumph. "I wouldn't go on a date with Black." She smiled letting her eyes and teeth glisten.

"Sleep with already, and get the sexual tension over with," Peter spoke up.

"**HOW DARE YOU, YOU NASTY FILTHY RAT**!" Cassie shrieked and slapped Peter across the face.

"How right you are _Cassie, my dear_!" Sirius yelled.

"It's not like you're a _virgin_," Peter said holding his now red right cheek.

Cassidy slapped him again, but this time on the left cheek. "**Yes I am! More than I can say for Amy Hathaway! Everyone knows that anyone who is desperate would touch her!" She shrieked at him, and then turned back to calm as she turned to her friends. "Come on girls, I'm not going to take this**!" She stormed out.

"Where's Lily?" James asked grabbing Alice's arm.

"Still upstairs, getting ready for school, because she woke up late this morning." Alice said, before following Gabriella and a very hurt Cassie.

"**Damn Wormtail**," Sirius began to chuckle. "You're a real _ladies man_, aren't you? Is this how you've kept Amy for so long?" Sirius burst into laughter, once again.

"**Stuff it**," Peter snarled and walked to the portrait hole to go to breakfast, also.

"Well, I guess it's breakfast time." Sirius said rubbing his hands together. "Ready Moony and Prongs?" Remus and Sirius were walking towards the portrait hole, when Sirius realized that James still hadn't gotten up from the Love Seat he'd been sitting at. "Prongsie? _Breakfast_…come on." He said trying to pull his best friend up

"I'm waiting on Lily, she's still upstairs getting ready."

"Who told you that load of crap?"

"Alice."

"Oh…Prongs," Sirius started to whine. "She's a lost case, she doesn't like you…when will you give up? Come eat breakfast with us! She hates your guts, mate."

"She's not a lost case, and I'm not giving up." James was getting mad. "Did it look like she hated me last night?"

"Well…no…but not even a week ago she did."

"You weren't there with us this weekend, you don't know…"

"Alright James," Sirius sighed. "You let yourself get heartbroken, but don't be mad at me when I say, 'I told you so.'" Sirius got up and left to go to the Great Hall with Remus.

Five…ten…fifteen…and then twenty minutes had flown by and Lily still wasn't down. James began to nod off….

Finally, after James had been waiting for an hour Lily came down to see James, the only other person in the Common Room. She tapped him until he come awake, "James?"

"Um? Oh, hi Lily." James said waking up very sleepy.

"W…what are you doing still up here, when breakfast has only thirty minutes left? I thought all of the **Marauder's **were at breakfast as soon as it starts." She asked wondering if he was sick.

"Yeah, we usually do. But I was waiting for you, I didn't want you to go to breakfast by yourself and Malfoy's gang to mess with you, like they always do because your Muggle-Born." He stood up slowly, and his eyes immediately dashed to her eyes.

"Thank you, that's very sweet." She whispered as their lips got closer and closer…

"**PRONGSIE**!" Sirius yelled skipping into the Common Room, and saw Lily and James pull back from one another again like the night before. "_Ooops! I did it again…_" Sirius giggled.

"What do you need, **_Padfoot_**?" James almost growled. Now twice in the two days, Sirius had ruined the mood and a kiss that James had wanting so badly.

"Seeing what was taking Evans and you, but now I know…a **SNOG **fest!" He began to giggle again.

"We weren't _snogging_," Lily said turning the same color as her hair.

"You come in before we could, for the second time you did.." James said snarled. "And do you know that every time you giggle you sound like Sarah!"

"**Potter Anger**!" Sirius yelled beginning to laugh again, "Come on. The real reason I came up here is that Dumbledore has a big announcement, so I came to get the two of you."

When the three fifth year Gryffindor's got in the Great Hall; and Lily and James were almost done eating, Dumbledore stood up to give him important news.

"The Head Boy and Girl want to throw an End-Of-Term-Dance!" The Fourth Years and higher began to cheer, the younger kids groaned. "But, for you younger students, there will be games in your Common Rooms for you to do. It will take place this Saturday, yes the same day as your Hogsmede trip. We will make the Hogsmede trip two days, Friday and Saturday, so you can all get your Dress Robes. Third and Fourth years need to be back at the castle at six pm, Fifth years at nine, Sixth years at ten, and Seventh years at eleven. The dance will be for Fourth years and up, but older students may invite younger students as their dates. The theme is the Medieval Age. Prefect meeting tonight at 5pm, and Friday and Saturday morning at 10 am. You may all go to your classes now. You'll get your test results the next two days. Fifth years and up will have meeting times to talk to your Head of House, on the job that you want to go into after you leave Hogwarts. The End-Of-Term Feast will be held on Sunday night, and you will all leave Monday Morning for King's Cross Station at 11 am. Dismissed!"

By the end of the day the fifth year Gryffindors had found out about half of their O.W.L. scores. Today they had gone to Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, and then one of their elective class.

The Marauder's didn't do badly…well except for Peter.

James got:

O - Transfiguration

O -Potions

EE - Herbology

O - Arthimacy

Sirius got:

EE - Transfiguration

EE - Potions

O - Herbology

E - Divination

Remus got:

EE - Transfiguration

O - Potions

O - Herbology

E - Arthimacy

But, Peter got:

A - Transfiguration

A - Potions

E- Herbology

A - Divination

Then the girls didn't do badly at all:

Gabriella got:

E - Transfiguration

EE - Potions

O - Herbology

E - Divination

Alice got:

E - Transfiguration

A - Potions

E - Herbology

A - Divination

Cassidy got:

EE - Transfiguration

O - Potions

EE - Herbology

A - Arthimacy

And then Lily got:

O - Transfiguration

E - Potions

O - Herbology

O -Arthimacy

The four girls' were in the Common Room on their usual love seat, that the Marauder's loved to steal the arm chairs, so that they could be close to the girls and bug them. But, mostly so James could bug Lily into asking her for the umpteenth time out.

"7?" Came Cassidy's voice from James's usual chair.

"Yeah, Cass?" Lily asked still reading a bug written by a muggle writer, Gone With The Wind.

"It's ten minutes to five, you better get to your prefect meeting."

"Yeah, I know. I'm waiting on Remus," Lily closed her book and began to look around. "Have you seen him?"

"No."

Three of the four Marauder's walked in: Sirius, Remus, and James. Remus looked really sick.

"We got a prefect meeting, Remus. In ten minutes."

"Yeah, I know let's go."

"Moony?" Sirius asked sounding not like himself, but worried for once…is what the girls thought. "What about…tonight?"

"I'll be alright, I leave tonight."

"Oh, what's wrong Remus?" Lily asked worried about her friend. She never liked the **Marauder's **except Remus, he was always so sweet and kind. But, now Lily wasn't sure where things were going with James….

"Oh, my mum is sick."

"_Still_?"

"Yeah, they say she might die here soon." Remus said lying, feeling horrible about it. "That's why Dumbledore let's me go see her once a month. I can't wait to be with her this whole summer."

"I'm _so sorry_," Lily said hugging Remus tightly, and made James clinch his fist. Sirius had to hit James in the side and bring James back to reality. Remus and Lily were just really good friends, besides the whole school knew that he was in love with Gabriella. Well, everyone except Gabriella.

"Lily, it's okay. Hey, she might be getting better…haven't seen her in a month, you know?"

"Yeah, ready?" Lily asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Lily, wait!" James said running up to her, he wanted to ask her to the dance right now.

"James, can it wait. Remus and I need to go or we're going to be late."

"No, it can't."

"I'm sorry, James but it's going to have to." Lily said grabbing Remus by the arm and tugging him with her to the Prefect meeting.

James was in a sour mood, he flopped down where Lily had been sitting, since Cassie was in his seat. Sirius sat on the floor by Cassidy, which made her roll her eyes.

"Hey, you guys…where's Peter?"

Sirius began to chuckle, and Cassidy was really wondering if she should of asked. "Probably snogging his ugly girlfriend….as you put it this morning."

Cassidy hit him upside the head with the enormous book that Lily had been reading and set on the table. "**OW! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!**"

"Did you have to bring that up? I was going to apologize."

"Why?" Sirius asked turning towards her, as she set Lily's book back down on the table. "Why would you apologize, he was the prat? You have the right to be mad at him."

"Hmm…"

Gabriella and Alice got up and left the Common Room, so Sirius took their place.

"Where are they going?"

"Where else?" Cassidy answered Sirius's question. "Only to go snog with Frank and Ludo."

"Ah…their going to the dance with them correct?"

"Who else would they go with?"

"Don't know," Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Just making small talk."

"Your not very good at it." Cassidy snickered.

"Yeah, I know…." Sirius got quiet and Cassidy was still staring into the fire, fidgeting with her hands. "Um, Cass?" Cassidy turned to him to let him know that she was listening. "Who are you going to the dance with?"

"Don't know, no one has asked me….why?"

"You want to go with me?"

Cassidy gave him death glares, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." He said honestly, and James knew that this was going to be hard, Cassidy always thought that something bad was going to happen to her.

"Yeah, right. Sirius Black, I will not be in the middle of one of your silly pranks," she warned him.

"I wasn't planning on making you one of my pranks. We're doing pranks on Malfoy's gang, and Snivellus." Sirius smiled.

"So I don't have to worry about, being embarrassed?"

"Nope, I only want you to go with me, because I'd like a pretty lady to go with me. And, your fun, and make me laugh."

"I'm not going to sleep with you Sirius."

"I know that Cass, I don't expect you to. I just want your company…besides James doesn't want to go stag with me…he wants to ask someone."

"_Oooh_!" Cassidy wanted to know now. "_Who_?"

"None of _your _business," James said rudely.

"Wow, what's up your britches?" Cassidy said offended by him.

"He wants to ask, Lily." Sirius said with a lot of emphasis on Lily.

"**Padfoot**," James was mad. "**You said you'd tell NO ONE, until I was able to talk to her**."

"Sorry, but this is her best friend. She won't say anything, will you?"

"No, I won't. She'll say yes James, she really likes you…opposed to a week ago. You helped her out in a time of need, and she'll never forget that."

James smiled, "Okay, maybe it wasn't a bad idea to tell Cassidy. I was going to ask her before she left for that meeting and anyone else got the chance to."

"It'll be okay, James. You can ask her when she gets back."

"Yeah," James said starting to stare into no where again.

"So, Cassidy, will you go with me to the dance?"

Cassidy started at him for a few minutes, "Sure." She smiled. "On one condition."

"Sure, shoot."

"I get to pick out your costume, because I don't trust you."

"Only if I get to pick out yours." Sirius said getting an evil glint in his eyes.

"No, I pick out yours and mine…or I don't go with you."

"Fine, but I get to help."

"Sure, why not?" Cassidy laughed, and walked up to her room.

"Where you going?"

"Shower."

The prefect meeting was really boring for Lily, and she wished she had her book with her. Remus looked really sick, but he said he only had a case of his allergies…Lily could relate. But he should go see Madam Pomfrey, she always made Lily feel better. Since Remus was leaving tonight to go see his mum for a few days, Lily had to get extra supplies. She didn't mind, because Cassie and her could do it.

Lily wasn't to thrilled about this dance. She wouldn't have a date, Cassidy and her would probably go together, again like they did at the Christmas dance last year. Lily had to get some butterbeer and some food for the ball, since Remus wouldn't be here.

She wasn't very keen into seeing Paris and Heather dress even more like tramps than usual, and seeing James and Sirius snog whoever they decided to bring as their dates….that was always so gross.

It seemed Lily's hounding on Remus worked, because she asked him why he wasn't going with her to the Common Room, and he said that he was going see Madam Pomfrey. Lily began walking and ran into someone.

"Sorry," she said bending down picking up her notes.

"No, it's my fault Lily." Lily looked up to who the voice was.

"Amos," she said smiling to be nice. "What are you doing out her…your not a prefect?"

"I came to find you, actually. I noticed you weren't in the Common Room, and then I heard Cassidy, Sirius, and James talking and they were talking about you and Remus at the prefect meeting."

"Yeah, I would be here…because _I am prefect_." Lily said stating the obvious. She'd always wondered how Amos Diggory had gotten into Gryffindor, because he a little dim witted…and she's always wondered why he hadn't been put in Hufflepuff.

"Well, I was trying to find you because I have a question for you…" he smiled.

"Okay, shoot."

When Lily got back to the Common Room, she noticed that Cassidy and Sirius weren't there with him…and he was reading her book. She figured Gabby and Alice were somewhere snogging Ludo and Frank. Peter was probably somewhere with Amy. Lily went and sat down in the closest seat on her favorite love seat. "Like my book?"

He looked up and smiled, "Yeah, it's really good. Don't worry I didn't lose your place."

"It's okay."

"Do you think I could borrow it when your done, Lily?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Where's Sirius and Cassidy?"

"Cassidy went to take a shower and Sirius went to go set up for our next prank on the Slytherins."

"Why did you let him go?!" She asked looking worried, "He could get caught and get in trouble."

"Don't worry," he chuckled. "He's got my cloak and the map."

"Oh, okay." She sighed and he closed her book and handed it back to her.

"It's a really nice book."

"Yeah it is."

They sat in silence for a while….

"Lils?" She looked up from her book.

"Yeah, James?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked hoping she would say yes. Her face got soft and she looked sad, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, James…it's not that."

"Then what is it Lily?"

"On my way back from the prefect meeting, Amos found me and asked me to the dance. I figured I wouldn't have a date…so I said yes to him. I'm so sorry, if I'd have known you were going to ask me I would of said no and said yes to you. What did you need with me earlier?"

"I was going to ask you to go to the dance with me."


	12. Amos's Mistake

**_Chapter 12  
_**  
"James, I'm _really_ sorry."  
  
"_Don't feel sorry for me, Lily_." James said icily.  
  
James got up to go take a shower, but Lily grabbed his hand and stood up. There were those beautiful emerald green eye that he loved, and they were still dull…he wanted to make them sparkle again.  
  
"James, I don't feel sorry for you. I'm sorry that I said yes to Amos, because I wanted to go with you," she said smiling at him.  
  
"_Really_?" He couldn't believe it, but she nodded yes. "Then tell him you can't go."  
  
"I'm sorry James, I can't do that…that would be rude. But, I'll save a dance for you." She kissed his cheek and walked upstairs to get ready to take a shower.  
  
James was so mad. When Padfoot and Wormtail came back, ready to go have their monthly trip with Remus, they could tell something was up.  
  
"Did she say no?" Peter asked.  
  
"Only because that moron asked her first, and she can't just dump him now…that's what she said."  
  
"_Uh oh_." Sirius said knowing this wasn't going to be good. "Who asked her?"  
  
"**Diggory**," James snarled.  
  
Their dormitory door opened, it was Amos. Peter and Sirius had to hold him back, because he was about to kill.  
  
"Hello James," he said smiling.  
  
"Fuck off, Diggory."  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Watch that awful temper of yours."  
  
"You know that I was going to ask her! You asked me who I was going to ask to the dance and I said Lily!"  
  
"_And_?"  
  
"**YOU ASKED HER**!"  
  
"I wanted to go with her."  
  
"You ass! You only did this, because you're still angry because I'm seeker and you're only the reverse…in case I can't play!"  
  
This seemed to burn Amos's blood, "Only because you're a **POTTER**"  
  
"No, because I have _skills_, Diggory."  
  
"Well, I've got the _girl_." Amos smiled.  
  
"Why do you want Lily? You've never been interested in her before?!" James yelled with Sirius and Peter desperately trying to keep him away from Diggory.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? To shag her before you can." He smiled. "She's a virgin…for now."  
  
"She wants to go with me, the only reason she hasn't turned around and said she couldn't is because she is trying to be nice."  
  
"Good. I'll take her to the dance, ditch her and shag Paris or Heather…or maybe both." He smiled walking out.  
  
The next morning at breakfast Lily was really bummed. She'd told the girls what had happened. They were all, of course, felt bad for Lily…because they knew that she wanted to go with James. Gabriella and Alice were eating breakfast at the Ravenclaw table, with their boyfriends.  
  
"So how is James taking it…that he asked you second, and Amos asked you first…and that you said yes to Amos."  
  
"Yeah, I don't know. I went upstairs and when I came back down and waited for him, but he never came down." She looked down the table looking for the Marauder's and then her eyes fell on Amos.  
  
"See if you can cancel," Cassidy suggested.  
  
"Great idea," Lily said getting up and sitting next to Amos.  
  
"Hello _pretty_ Lily," he winked at her. "Ready for our date on Saturday? We can also go to Hogsmede together."  
  
"See I have to go to Hogsmede to get butterbeer and snacks, Cassidy and I _always_ go together…like a girl's day."  
  
"_Aww_, come on Lily. Cassidy couldn't spare you for one day?"  
  
"Amos I said **no**." She rolled her eyes, "Look I came to you to ask you if I could cancel our date. You see, James Potter went with me to my Grandma Rose's funeral…and I kind of owe him. So I was thinking I could re-pay him by going to the dance with him. If that's okay with you if I cancel?"  
  
Amos knowing that Lily didn't like to be called common or anything to do with trashy, he had an upper hand. "But, Lily if you cancel on me for James, you know how _common_ and _slutty_ you'll look? It would be rude, also."  
  
"_Oh_," Lily could even hear the sadness in her own voice. "Okay, see you Saturday night I the Common Room, then."  
  
While Lily was trying to negotiate with Amos, the Marauder's sat beside Cassidy.  
  
"What is she doing over there…with him?" James growled.  
  
"She's trying to cancel their date."  
  
"**Oh**," James brightened up…but when Lily came back with sadness across her face, he began to get mad again.  
  
"What's wrong Lily?" He asked her.  
  
"He said that it would be really _common_ and _slutty_ of me to cancel for you."  
  
"**HE SAID THAT**?!"  
  
"Yeah, but James don't do…" But it was too late and he was up.  
  
"Amos stand up," James yelled at him and all of Gryffindor table heard him and looked…it was obvious that James was mad.  
  
Amos turned around to see James and smiled, "So you're little girlfriend is upset because I said she couldn't cancel…oh wait she isn't your girlfriend."  
  
"Get off your ass."  
  
"Don't you command me," Amos said standing up.  
  
"Good, you listen to commands." James said smiling.  
  
"Get over it Potter, I'm taking her and I'll be the one to take her virginity away." He smiled.  
  
James couldn't take it and he began to pound on Amos's face. Everyone jumped up and surrounded, teachers ran across the Great Hall to get James off of Amos… five minutes later…Hagrid was holding James and Professor Sprout was helping Diggory to the hospital wing. James had beat him up pretty badly. Blacked out both eyes, nose and lip was bleeding and he limped when he walked…James only got a scrape on his face.  
  
"**MR. POTTER**!" Professor McGonagall stood in front of him screeching. "**HOW DARE YOU! FIGHTING IN THE GREAT HALL…YOU'RE A QUIDDITCH PLAYER, THANK GOD THE SEASON IS OVER OR YOU'D BE SUSPENDED**! _Detention_, Friday and Saturday from 9am to 12 pm. Fifty points taken away from Gryffindor for you horrible behavior!" She marched away.  
  
James felt lucky, he could of gotten a lot worse. When he got back to where his friends and Lily and Cassidy were sitting they were all in awe.  
  
"What possessed you to hit him?!" Lily asked outraged that James would act like that.  
  
"Lily you don't know what he was saying. You don't know what he said yesterday."  
  
"I don't care! I…I can't believe you'd act so badly!"  
  
"He said he'd take your virginity! What was I suppose to do, I was taking care of you!"  
  
"**WELL DON'T**!" She got up and ran off.  
  
"What did I do now?!"  
  
Cassidy sighed, "James she's scared. "You fought for her…that's big…it's not like you'd just fight for a friend…she realizes you must like her more than a friend. It takes her a while to trust people. Look what happened with Stoyan."  
  
"Yeah, and that _muggle_." He said his fists tightening.  
  
"What muggle?" Padfoot and Wormtail asked.  
  
"_She told you_?" She asked her eyes wide open.  
  
"Yeah, he showed up after the funeral."  
  
"Oh, my I've got to go find her." Cassidy said getting up and running off after her best friend.  
  
"Girls are weird," Sirius said eating the rest of his biscuit.  
  
"Hey Padfoot, I can't go with you to Hogsmede…I've got detention until noon both days."  
  
"It's cool, Cassidy and I are going to go shopping for our costumes for the dance."  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll go by myself and meet you two and up at The Three Broomsticks?"  
  
"Okay. Lily's got a Prefect meeting at ten both days remember?" Sirius said as an idea came to him. "Ask her if she'll wait until noon so the two of you can go to Hogsmede together."  
  
"I would but she seems to hate me again, because I beat the shit out of a guy that was talking shit on her."

The week passed on and Lily wasn't so much angry with him…but she was upset about knowing that James would fight someone for her…he couldn't be serious about her. She couldn't trust a guy, because every time she did…she got hurt. _'Yeah, but that was Stoyan and Mitchell…not James.'_ Lily shrugged off that voice in her head. No one would ever want her or really protect her…she'd end up being an old maid…never married and never having any children.  
  
Professor McGonagall moved Amos to the sixth year boys' dormitory, because every night since James beat Amos's butt, they'd get into again. So it was only the four **Marauder's**. Remus was in the Shrieking Shack, and he'd be on his own on Saturday Night. The guys all had dates…except James. He was going to go alone, if he couldn't go with Lily…he wouldn't go at all.  
  
Many girls' had asked James, but he turned them all down.

Friday morning at breakfast, the **Marauder's** were sitting with Lily and Cassidy again, and Gabby and Alice were at the Ravenclaw table…as usual. Amy was sick in the hospital wing, so Peter was going to spend the day with her.  
  
"Cassie, ready to go to Hogsmede?"   
  
"Yeah let's go!" Cassidy said smiling.  
  
"Uh, Cass? I thought _we_ were going to go together?"  
  
"Sorry Lily. Sirius and I are going to go to the dance together, so we're going get our costumes…so I won't be in the Common Room waiting for you when your done with your meeting."  
  
They got up and Lily sighed. "Lily?"  
  
"Yeah," she asked still not wanting to talk to him.  
  
"I've got detention from 9am to noon, if you don't want to go there by yourself…if you don't mind waiting for me…I'll go with you."  
  
Lily felt badly for being so mean to him this last week and she turned to him. "Yes, James I'll wait."  
  
He smiled and looked at his watch, "Crap! I've got to go meet McGonagall!"  
  
Lily chuckled and looked at her own watch…ten minutes to nine…she still had over an hour.  
  
"Hello _pretty_ Lily," came Amos's voice and she rolled her eyes and then turned to him.  
  
"Hi Amos," she said as nicely as she could.  
  
"So Cassidy and Sirius went to Hogsmede together?"  
  
"Yes they did," she said wishing he'd go away, she wanted to go back to the Common Room to write her mum.  
  
"So you're not going to Hogsmede with Cassidy?"  
  
"Didn't we just establish this?" She asked getting impatient.  
  
"So you lied to me?"  
  
"No, I didn't. I had no clue that they were going together to Hogsmede."  
  
"Ah, so now you can go with me to Hogsmede?"  
  
"Sorry, I just talked to James. After he's done with detention, we're going."  
  
"But, don't you think we need to…since we're going to be dates?"  
  
"No we both know it's going to be Medieval times, so you can get yours…and I can get mine. Besides, wasn't it you that said it would be _trashy_ and _common_ for me to cancel a date?"  
  
"It's a date?!"  
  
Lily smiled, "Yeah, you could say that."

After the meeting and James's detention of having to scrub bed pans, without magic, for Madam Pomfrey; the two teenagers were on their way to Hogsmede.  
  
"So where should we go for costumes?" Lily asked James.  
  
"Well there's Magical Costumes, down the street from The Three Broomsticks." James said.  
  
"Alright, let's go there." She smiled, making him smile back at her.  
  
They walked into the shop and were looking for a Renaissance dress for Lily to wear when she heard James gasp. "Lily come here!"  
  
Lily ran to see the dress that James had, it was gorgeous…but looked somewhat familiar. It looked like it was from the Medieval Ages, and it was all white. "Oh my god James! It's gorgeous! I love it, but it looks so familiar…should I get a mask to go with it?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't you hear this morning with it being a dance on the Medieval Ages, they thought it would be cool to have it also as a Masquerade." Lily smiled and grabbed a mask that matched the dress perfectly.  
  
"Let's go get your outfit now, James." Lily said smiling at him.  
  
"Sorry Lils, I came to Hogsmede last night and already have mine."  
  
"The mask also?"  
  
"Yeah," James said. James had gotten it last night while the guys were with Remus at the Shrieking Shack, James snuck over to the shop.

The next day, after James and Lily were done with their meeting and detention, James helped Lily get the refreshments that she'd been told to get. After she bought them and brought them to Dumbledore's office, they headed towards Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Lily where are we going?"  
  
"I have to start getting ready James. I'm sorry today got cut off so short."  
  
"It's okay Lily, just promise me two things."  
  
"Sure," Lily said smiling.  
  
"Be careful with Amos, and have at least one dance for me."  
  
"Promise."  
  
Lily's friends all showed up thirty minutes after she did. Lily's make-up was done and she was getting into her dress.  
  
"Lily! That's gorgeous!" Cassidy said smiling for her friend.  
  
"How are you going to do your hair?" Alice asked her.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How about ringlets?" Gabriella asked.  
  
"Yeah! That's okay." Lily said as her friends crowded around her to get ready.

Three hours later, all of the girls were done getting ready.  
  
Cassidy had picked a light blue dress that was about the same build as Lily's and it really brought out her eyes. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant bun with a few hairs falling around her face.  
  
Gabriella was in a red dress and it had more fluff on it then any of the girls. Her hair was pulled back tightly in a pony tail with some hair around it and a red flower on her pony tail. The hair falling down from the pony tail was in tight curls.  
  
Alice's dress was the most fitting. It wasn't like Lily or Cassidy's, and it was no where fluffy like Gabby's. Alice's dress was yellow and it had lots of ties on it. She had her hair halfway up, and it was in very straight.  
  
Lily was in her all white Renaissance dress and her hair was curled and perfectly fixed at the top of her head.  
  
The girls' went downstairs to meet their dates, Gabriella and Alice left to go meet their dates outside of the Great Hall. The younger students were in the Dungeon's playing games and having fun. When Lily and Cassie got down to the common room, no one was there except their dates. Cassie and Sirius left immediately and Amos and Lily were almost out of the door when he stopped.  
  
"Oops! I forgot something in my room, come with me it won't take long." Lily shrugged and followed him.

In the fifth year boys' dormitory James was still getting dressed. He had a dark blue outfit on with a matching mask. He didn't want to see Lily leave with Amos, so he was taking his time.

When they got in the room Amos locked the door and put a Silencing Charm on the sixth year room he shared with his upper classmen.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Lily asked.  
  
"So we can have some alone time." He smiled walking towards her, she kept backing up until she fell on his bed. "Good, you found my bed." He smirked.  
  
"Amos, I don't feel comfortable. Let's go to the dance."  
  
"Not yet, I want my way with you." He smiled.  
  
"_No, you leave me alone_!" She yelled trying to get up…  
  
But he pushed her back down, "No, your not going anywhere." He said pointing his wand at her and making all of her clothes, except her panties and bra come off. "Well, Evans you are sexy aren't you?"  
  
"Please Amos, leave me alone!" She was crying, "Please don't do this to me. I'm a virgin and I want to stay one until I meet that right person."  
  
"Too bad, your just too damn _sexy_." He said beginning to kiss her neck, "Can't let that happen, I'll be your first."  
  
"**_By rape_**?"  
  
"Yes, if that's the only way I can get you." He said starting to kiss on her chest.

"**Stop**!" She screamed.  
  
James stopped getting dressed, he could of sworn he heard Lily scream. Unknown to Lily and Amos, Amos's silencing charm didn't work.  
  
"I'll rape you and then put a memory charm on you, Evans." He laughed, taking off his pants and boxers. He said a charm to protect them so she wouldn't get pregnant.  
  
"**NO! STOP! AMOS, NO! PLEASE STOP**!" She was now sobbing as he began to slide off her panties.

James knew now that it was Lily and Amos wasn't stopping whatever he was doing. James fully dressed, but slipped a school robe on, he didn't want Lily to recognize him at the dance.  
  
When James blasted open the door Amos was on top of her trying to enter inside of her. "_Stupefy_!" He yelled making Amos fall to the floor, and James turned around so Lily could get her panties and dress back on. When he turned around she was dressed and sobbing hard on the bed.  
  
James ran to her to comfort her, "Y-you were right J-James. He wanted to _r-r-rape me_." She sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Let's go to McGonagall." He said helping her up.  
  
"_Reparo_!" She pointed at her face, and her hair and makeup was perfect again. "Alright," she sniffled.  
  
"Come in!" McGonagall said wondering who was pounding on the door like a manic.  
  
"Potter? Evans? Explain yourselves."  
  
"If you don't mind Professor, I think it should just be Lily, the tragedy happened to her."  
  
"_Tragedy_?" McGonagall asked, "Go on Potter to the dance, Evans will be along soon."  
  
Lily was walking down long hallway, she passes a mirror…Lily kept walking down this hallway only light were little torches here and there, but there was a door ahead of her calling her to enter. Lily kept walking toward the door; she raised her hand up and picked up an all white masquerade mask, very elegant looking and beautiful. All the white looked wonderfully against her fiery-red hair. Lily knocked on the door, and two suits of armor pulled the doors open from her from the inside. She walked inside, and many guys dressed like they were also from the Medieval Ages and their own masks were goggling at Lily. They'd bow before her, and she'd curtsey. Lily kept walking by, they'd bow and she'd curtsey. It was really beginning to get old and she was really starting to get bored. She kept walking and finally a young man stepped in front of her bowed, in which she curtseyed, and then he offered his hand out to her. Finally, a young man that would dance with her.  
  
James bowed to Lily, even though she didn't know it was him. She looked beautiful and she wasn't going to show how upset she was.  
  
He was very graceful dancer, he knew how to lead…and it was very impressive to Lily, because many guys didn't know how.  
  
"You know you're a _wonderful_ dancer," the guy said to her in her ear, from behind his mask.  
  
"Why thank you, your not so bad yourself," she told him back from behind her mask.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes," Lily said back blushing from behind her mask. "Your very good dancer."  
  
Everyone in the ballroom began to dance, and the orchestra started up and the party started to get really well. One, two, three, four, and five dances later Lily was smiling and glad that this young man had asked her to dance and no one else. Out of nowhere a single long-stemmed white rose fell at her foot. Lily bent down to pick it up, it was very lovely…not as good as Lily flowers, but it still was beautiful. Lily picked it up and turned back to the young man, she could tell he was smiling. She raised it up to her nose to smell, and it smelled wonderful. Lily pricked her finger on the rose, and it really hurt. Her forefinger started to bleed a little bit, and the orchestra completely died down, everyone turned around and stared at her as if she had a disease. Out of no where, for some odd reason Lily had an instant pain in her stomach and she grabbed it…she felt something wet…she looked down and it was blood. Lily gasped and held her stomach harder…everything began to be blurry and she started to feel faint. She started falling and the young man caught her, his mask still on. She heard him weeping and clutching her as close as he could to himself, his beautiful blue Medieval outfit soaked in her red blood. She felt tears touching her face, and she could feel him kissing her face. He was able to do this because his mask was only to his nose.  
  
"_Don't leave me, God please don't let her leave me_," he whispered to where only Lily could hear. "**SOME ONE GET HELP, PLEASE SOME ONE! SHE'S DYING**!" The man yelled out, some scattered to get help…but the rest stood there staring.  
  
He bent down to her again and stroked her face with his cupped hand, "_You can't leave me, you hear me? I love you so very much, please don't leave me_." Lily saw the room getting darker and darker, and the single white rose that was now red because of her blood fell on to the ground…  
  
James turned around still holding Lily closely and turned around to see who shot that jet of light at Lily, it was Amos. James felt anger, but before he could get up…Hagrid was carrying Amos away. James tore off his mask and everyone gasped around them, it was James Potter. It was James Potter who approached her to dance, it was James Potter Lily had been looking at with love as they danced, and it was now James Potter that was comforting her.  
  
McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey ran to get Lily on a stretcher to go to the Hospital Wing.  
  
An hour later, James had been sitting outside the Hospital Wing for about fifty minutes now. Dumbledore stepped outside and James stood up.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Not good, we've sent her to St. Mungo's. You may go see her, I'm going inform Miss O'Brian, Miss Westbrook, and Miss Martinez. I will also inform Mr. Black, and Mr. Pettigrew that you are with Miss Evans at St. Mungo's waiting for her to get well. I'll inform Mr. Lupin when he joins us again."  
  
James nodded and walked into the hospital wing to the fireplace, got some Floo Powder and yelled, "_St. Mungo's_!"


	13. Yes

**__**

Chapter 13

When Albus Dumbledore was in front of the fat lady she smiled at him, "Been a while since you've came up here, Headmaster."

"Yes, since I was yet a boy myself."

She nodded, "Password?"

"Stinky Slytherins."

She nodded and the portrait opened. After the attack on Lily by Amos, everyone had been instructed back to their Common Rooms. Except: Lily, James, and Amos. Lily was currently laying in a bed in St. Mungo's, unconscious. Amos was in McGonagall's office and would not be coming back to Gryffindor House, until they heard a story from him, Lily, and James. James was currently at St. Mungo's in the waiting room, to see Lily or in her room holding her hand and waiting for her to wake up.

The Gryffindor Common Room got quiet when they saw the Headmaster walk in. "I need to talk to: Miss Westbrook, Miss O'Brian, Miss Martinez, Mr. Black, and Mr. Pettigrew." Everyone in the Common Room started at these five students wondering what they had done to make the Headmaster come and get them personally in their Common Room. But, they all knew one thing, it had something to do with what happened tonight at the End-Of-Term dance.

They followed Professor Dumbledore out of the portrait hole and to his office. There wasn't a word said until they were finally inside. "Sit down," he said pointing his wand and three extra chairs popped up, as there were already two in front of his desk. He sat down behind his desk.

"I'm sure the five of you would like to know what happened with Mr. Diggory, Mr. Potter, and Miss Evans; as none of them have returned to your Common Room yet." Professor Dumbledore said looking at them all and they all nodded their heads.

"I haven't heard Mr. Diggory's side yet, he is still in McGonagall's office. But, before Mr. Potter left for St. Mungo's to go and stay with Miss Evans he told me what he knew."

"_Lily's at St. Mungo's_?" Cassidy shrieked. "What's wrong."

"We are not so sure, Miss O'Brian. That is why we sent her to St. Mungo's so she has the best way of recovering."

"So what did James say happened?" Sirius asked holding Cassidy's hand.

"He said that he was going to ask Miss Evans to the dance, but Mr. Diggory asked her instead?" They all nodded, they knew this. "Well, he said he asked Lily and she said she'd said yes to Mr. Diggory?" They all nodded again. "That she tried to get out of the date, but Mr. Diggory told her it would be common and slutty for her to do this. That he'd told James, that he would be Lily's first…even if she didn't want him to be?"

"Yes Professor," said Alice getting impatient she wanted to know what had happened to her friend. "We all know this, can you please tell us what happened tonight, that's the part we are clueless on."

"Of course Miss Westbrook." Dumbledore said smiling at her. "Mr. Potter said that Lily told him that after Miss O'Brian and Mr. Black left for the dance that Mr. Diggory and herself were just footsteps behind them."

"They were, and then they never showed up." Cassidy said.

"Well, Mr. Potter says that Lily told him that Mr. Diggory said that he'd forgotten something in his room, and that it would be okay for Miss Evans to come with him. Miss Evans thinking there was nothing wrong followed him. Mr. Diggory locked the door and put a Silencing Charm on it, it must not have been a good one, because Mr. Diggory tried to rape Lily and she was screaming for her to leave him alone, and Mr. Potter heard it. He ran to the room we've assigned for Mr. Diggory and he bust down the door, he stunned Mr. Diggory and helped Miss Evans to Professor McGonagall's office so she could tell Professor McGonagall what had happened. Mr. Potter then left, figuring that Miss Evans didn't want anyone to know what exactly happened yet."

"_Oh my god_," Cassidy was sobbing. Lily always got the wrong end of the stick. Her sister, her grandmother dying, Mitchell trying this last summer, and now Amos?!

"Poor Lily," Alice gasped.

"I feel so bad for her," Gabriella cried.

"Wow, Lily…I…thank god James was still in our room." Sirius said speechless.

"James saved Lily," Peter said.

"Yes, this is all true." Professor Dumbledore said bringing their attention back to him. "When Miss Evans got to the dance, Mr. Potter said she seemed like she wasn't going to let it bother her at the dance, but he knew she was dying inside. No one would ask her to dance, afraid of who the beautiful woman was, so James did. He said they danced many dances, correct?"

They all nodded.

"He said a white long stemmed rose fell at her foot, and Miss Evans bent down to pick it up. Lily pricked her finger and her forefinger began to bleed then the music died down and everyone was looking a her. A jet of light came and hit Lily in the stomach, Mr. Potter said that they were all actually looking at Mr. Diggory with his wand stuck out. He said Miss Evans got instant pain in her stomach and she felt blood on her dress, and began to hold it tighter until she fell into Mr. Potter's arms. He said that he was telling her not to leave him, and that help was on the way and that's when we were called and got to Miss Evans as soon as possible."

"_Oh my_," came from Cassidy's mouth. "Amos threw a curse at her to start bleeding from her stomach?"

"Yes, a deadly curse he threw at her…if she does not survive Amos will go to Azkaban."

"What was with the flower?" Peter asked.

"I knew it was Lily," Gabby said crying. "James had given to me to give to Lily, so I threw it and she picked it up…I'm guessing that's when Amos threw the curse at her…it just took time for her to feel it?" Albus nodded his head. "I had no clue James was the guy dancing with Lily," Gabby sighed.

"I remember James holding a girl tightly, but I didn't know it was Lily. I knew his sister was going with a fourth year to the dance, and I figured it was her." Sirius said talking quietly staring off in space. "I couldn't get to him to help him, or I would of…no one would move."

Cassidy tightened her grip on Sirius's hand she was holding and he turned to her, "No one blames anyone except Amos."

"Can we see her at St. Mungo's?" Alice asked.

"Yes you may, that's why I got all of you out of the Common Room. Floo Powder is on the mantel piece, tell Mr. Potter I will be by soon to check on Miss Evans."

"Yes sir," they all said in mutually.

When the five were all in St. Mungo's they went to the front desk, where a very old witch was sitting there half way asleep.

"Where is Lily Evans?" Sirius asked waking the old woman up.

"Huh?"

"Where is Lily Evans at?" He repeated.

"Middle name please?"

"Lily's or mine?" Sirius asked confused.

"Lily's."

"Uh…"

"Marie," all the girls said together.

"Ah, yes. She is down the hallway in ICU, there is a young man down there in the ICU waiting room."

They all nodded and went down to where James was sitting, he was a wreck and when he saw them walk into the waiting room with him he smiled. "Dumbledore let you guys come too?"

"And why wouldn't he?" Gabriella asked.

"I figured he would."

"Have you seen her yet?" Alice asked sitting next to James.

"Nope not yet," James sighed as Sirius sat on the other side of James with Cassidy on the other side of Sirius. Gabriella sat beside Alice with Peter on the other side of Gabriella.

"I hope they let us see her soon," Cassidy sighed and Sirius put his arm around her.

"You can go first and see her when they let us Cass." James said finishing his fifth cup of coffee.

"No, James you can. I can see how worried you are, she wanted to go to the dance with her. You were there for her when she was attacked by Amos at the dance, you rescued her from Amos when he tried to rape her this evening." The girls' now all had tears rolling down their faces, they felt so badly for Lily.

"_W-was he inside of her yet_?" Alice sobbed.

"No, not yet." James sighed, he didn't want to be the person to tell Lily's friends…he wanted her to tell them…but they wanted to know, and Lily would be too distraught for a while to tell anyone. "I don't know what all happened in there, but when I got there he was trying to enter her. I stunned him and he fell over and off the bed. I turned around so Lily could get dressed and when she was dressed I comforted her and told her she had to go to McGonagall."

"He got further then Mitchell did," Cassidy said and then regretted saying it as everyone turned to her.

"**_What?!_**" James said ready to kill.

"Well, as Mitch was leaning over her to insert her, she kicked him in the balls and put on her clothes and ran home. She told her mum that I invited her to come over and she ended up staying the whole summer."

"Mr. Potter?" Came a voice and they all turned to see a nurse, "Miss Evans is stable and she's asking for you."

"Sure you don't want to go in first, girls?"

"No, James go." Cassidy said as they all watched him walk out.

Lily felt horrible, tonight thoroughly sucked. What with happened with Amos, and then what happened with her at the dance. Thank god James had saved her from Amos in Amos's bedroom…but who was the wonderful guy that had been dancing with her.

The door opened and there was James in the costume of the guy that she'd been dancing with, she smiled and then her eyes bugged out and she began to cry, "Lily?! What did I do?"

"_Y-you're the guy that I danced with_?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"You, t-told me that you loved me, you told me I couldn't die." She sobbed.

James sat beside her on her bed, he was feeling nervous he'd already said it to her earlier. "I love you Lily Evans. Yes, I was the guy that danced with you I was the one who held on to you until help arrived, and I do love you."

Lily was crying, but happy tears. James put his arms around her and held her close. Tonight was close, really close. He'd almost lost her and that couldn't happen. He could never lose the beautiful, wonderful Lily Evans.

She pulled back from the hug and looked at him, his eyes were full of worry. James saw fear and confusion in her eyes. "James, will you do me a favor?" She asked him.

"Anything for you, my _Lily flower_." He whispered, and it gave her goose bumps.

"You said you love me?" He nodded, "Then please stay with me tonight. Don't leave my side, I'm afraid of what will happen next." He nodded and held her in his arms.

She turned over so she was looking at him, he kissed her forehead. She leaned up to kiss him on the lips. The kiss went on for sometime, and they broke apart when they heard a door open. It was Sirius, followed by Cassidy, Alice, Gabriella, and Peter.

"Interrupted again by the one and only Padfoot." James chuckled.

"At least you kissed her this time, Prongs." Sirius beamed.

"How are you feeling?" Cassidy asked.

"I hurt." She turned to James and grabbed her forehead, "Why do I have this bandage up here?"

"I don't know, Lily." He kissed where the bandage was at.

"Is that the only one you have?" Alice asked.

"No," Lily shook her head and pointed to her stomach where the jet of light had shot her. "I'd show you, but I'm in a hospital gown and there are boys around."

"We're going to come back tomorrow, and we'll bring you some pajamas and books and some of your things."

The nurse came back in and looked at all the people that were now in Lily's room. "Miss Evans needs to get her rest now, so all of you need to go."

"We'll come and see you tomorrow." Cassidy said waving to her friend, James had his arms so tightly around her, as if he was afraid he'd lose her.

"Yeah, we'll be here bright and early." Alice said smiling.

"Take care," Gabby said.

"Bye, Lils." Sirius said

"Yeah…bye." Peter squeaked.

"Coming James?" Sirius asked.

"No, I'm going to stay with Lily. I don't want to leave her."

"Alright later man."

The four walked out and the nurse closed the door and approached Lily. "I'll be back in half an hour to give you your medicine."

"Is it okay, if I put on some pajama shorts or pants?" Lily asked.

"Yes, there's some in the closet. But, let your boyfriend get it for you, I only want you out of bed to use the bathroom."

"Okay." Lily sighed and the nurse walked out of the room. She was glad that James stayed with her. She loved her girlfriends, they were the best. But, she wanted James to be with her…for some reason she knew she could trust him with no questions asked.

James got up and went to the closet, "Which pants do you want?" He asked turning back to her.

"What colors are there?"

James chuckled, it would be Lily to ask something like that even in the state she was in. "Yellow with suns and clouds, blue with teddy bears, purple with moons and clouds, and pink with penguins."

"Pink with penguins," she giggled. James got them down for her and couldn't help but laugh…they were the most ridiculous pajama pants he'd ever seen.

"Pink with penguins?" He laughed, "Now what does pink with penguins intrigue you about?"

"Pink is my favorite color, and penguins are my favorite animal…so them together is the _best_!" She giggled.

"Here you go," he handed to her. "If you need any help, I'll go get a nurse for you.

"No," she grabbed his hand. "Enough people have seen me hardly dressed tonight. You've seen me in my bra, and then tonight in nothing but my bra and panties. I have my gown on, I just need you to put the pants over my feet and then get the waist to my arm length and I can pull the rest up."

"Are you sure that you can trust me?"

Lily chuckled, "_You're the only guy I can trust_."

"Never thought I'd hear that."

"Yeah, I never thought I'd be saying it."

James helped her into her pajama pants, until she could reach them and pull it up. He helped her back into bed, and she groaned she hurt really bad. James got back with her after she was in.

"Do you want to see it?"

James looked at her oddly, "See what?"

"Where the jet of light hit me."

"Only if you want me to." Lily nodded and raised the hospital gown up since she now had pajama pants. She undid some of the bandages, so James could see it. There was a big black mark right over her belly button, and there was a green ring around it. She put the bandages back on and looked up at James, he looked so sad.

"What's wrong?"

He put rested his forehead on hers, "I'm so sorry for all of the horrible things that have happened to you."

She pulled back, "What are you apologizing for? You had nothing to do with any of them? I'm just so lucky that you've been here for me."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, and boy did it feel wonderful to kiss Lily Evans without Sirius interrupting them.

"Ehh hem." Came the nurse's voice, '_damn_' James thought to himself, it must have been thirty minutes. "I just need to take Miss Evans temperature, check her wounds, and blood pressure and then I'll leave." She said smiling at the cute couple.

"Alright," James said getting up and sitting in a chair across the room. Lily began to pout, which caused James to smile. She was cute when she pouted.

Ten minutes passed by and the nurse smiled and said, "Alright, I'm done. Mr. Potter you can come and spend time with your girlfriend again."

Lily chuckled and James looked at her and couldn't help smiling, he loved it when she smiled, laughed…or did anything.

"What's so funny, silly?" James asked her, "They really have you doped up on the medication don't they?"

"She called me your girlfriend," she giggled.

"That's funny?" James asked feeling hurt, "Oh, I know we said we were only going to be friends…but it's funny to think of you as my girlfriend?"

"James no, that's not what I meant." Lily said, her eyes changing from gleaming to sadness, and James felt bad, he never wanted her eyes to look sad because of him. "James I meant, that I thought it was funny that we'd ever be together…because you don't see me like that…you see us just as friends."

"_Lily_," James picked up her hand and kissed it. "I love being your friend, and I've told you I love you, but I don't love you like a friend…I love you like a guy would love his girlfriend. I love being your friend, but it would be so much more if you were my girlfriend."

Lily had her head tilted down, and James went on. "I know that Stoyan hurt you, by cheating on you with Narcissa."

"Cassie told you, didn't she?" Lily asked looking down at the sheets still.

"Don't be mad at her, I wanted to know everything about you."

"I'm not mad at her."

"Like I said, I know that Stoyan hurt you by cheating on you with Narcissa, Mitchell with what he tried doing to you during the Christmas Holidays, and with what Amos has put you through tonight. Lily I'd love to be your boyfriend, but I understand that you can't trust guys at the moment. I understand those assholes have been killing you slowly inside. But, just promise me that anytime you feel upset or in danger you'll come to me. I swear I'll always be here for you. When you feel like you can trust a guy, I'd like to be your next boyfriend, and hopefully you'd accept me."

"J-James…I never said I didn't like you…I like you _a lot_."

"Lily?" James started getting excited, "What are you saying, or is this just the medication?"

Lily smiled at him and kissed his nose.

"When your ready, Lily Evans, will you be my girlfriend."

"Yes."


	14. Lily Goes Home

**__**

Chapter 14

"So you finally asked her, _Prongsie_?" Sirius asked patting his friend on the back.

"Yeah, I did."

"What she say?"

"Yes."

"Wow!" Sirius got up and began to move around like an idiot.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing now?"

"My happy dance for you, Prongsie!"

"Promise me one thing."

"Sure."

"Never do that in front of me again."

"Fine…you don't seem to thrilled with Lily's answer."

"I didn't tell you everything really."

"So spill."

James sighed, "I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend, I asked her when she was ready would she be."

"So that doesn't mean you two are officially dating yet?"

"Nope, she'll tell me when she's ready. I don't want to push her with everything that has been going on."

"Well, that's stupid." Sirius pouted.

"I don't know why you're pouting, you're not the one in love with Lily Evans…remember that's me."

"Yeah, but if Lily and you got together then there would be a chance for me to move on in on that beautiful Cassidy." He said grinning.

James laughed, "Do your own dirty work."

"So you agreed to be his boyfriend when you're ready?" Cassidy asked flabbergasted that she didn't say to just being his girlfriend now. "Why not now?"

"I'm still not ready…"

"I understand," Alice spoke up. "With what's happened to you tonight, I would of told Frank he had to wait also."

"But, I didn't tell him he had to wait."

"Whoa, I'm bewildered." Gabby spoke up.

"He told me he'd wait on me and for me to tell him when I was ready to be his girlfriend."

"It must be sweet to have a guy crazy for you," Cassidy sighed.

"Yeah…" Lily said not knowing if she truly liked it or not.

Lily had to stay in the hospital for the rest of the school term, but Professor Dumbledore came to check on her everyday and she was told she passed all of her O.W.L.s with flying colors. James hadn't left her side, until now. He went back to pack his things to from Hogwarts. Sirius was going to take it with him, where Mr. and Mrs. Potter would be picking Sirius up and help bring it home. James was coming back after packing his stuff.

Remus had come by and visited Lily after the full moon was over, and he brought her beautiful flowers and wished her to get well soon. Which made James's jealous bone twitch, in which Remus laughed. Sirius sighed, "Prongs, you don't have to worry about Moony going after your girl, he's in love with Gabriella."

"I am not in love with her!" Remus said starting to blush her.

"Yes, you are Moony. Everyone in school knows it, except the girl." Prongs said chuckling.

"You guys don't you dare talk bad about my friend!" Lily said outraged.

"I'm not talking bad about her, but I don't see what she sees in Ludo. He's such a dumbass."

"Really Lily my dear, what does your friend see in him?"

"I'm not talking about my friend behind her back, now go and pack your stuff." Lily said shooing them away. "Go and take a shower, you all stink…too." Lily giggled.

"Wow, Prongs…that girl you've been running after for years is horribly mean!" Sirius said marching out of the room in outrage.

"Is he really mad?"

"No," Remus laughed. "It's Padfoot, when is Sirius serious?" Remus laughed at his own joke and walked out of Lily's room waving good-bye at her.

"Bye Remus!" Lily yelled.

"You really want me to go?" James said trying to put that '_Potter Charm_' on her.

"Yes, you stink like boy."

James sucked in his air and dramatically clutched his heart as if he was pulling out an arrow. "I thought you cared for me?" James began to dramatically act if he was weeping and Lily slapped her hands over her face.

"**GO AWAY**! Your bugging me! I want to be alone! Go away!" Lily groaned.

James was shocked by her behavior, "_Lily flower_." James sat beside her, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'd just like some alone time for a little while…please. Just go pack your trunk, I know Cassidy is packing mine."

"Fine," he kissed the top of her head gently. "Is it okay if I come back here, instead of take the train home, or do you want to be alone all day?"

"No, you can come back. But, if I'm sleeping you better leave me alone Potter. I never get any sleep in this place."

James chuckled at her, "Yes, I know Evans. When you don't have the eight hours of sleep that your so use to you get really grumpy."

Lily smiled and nodded her head, and James couldn't help but chuckle, and with that he left the room.

Lily let out a huge sigh and smiled. Ever since she woke up on early Sunday morning, no one had left her side. It was driving her crazy, yes it had only been a day…but James had been here night and day and wouldn't leave her alone. She'd be going home tomorrow. Her house would be opened for Floo Network for a little while tomorrow so she could get home. Since Lily had been stabbed by that jet of light, by Amos, her parents had been here a lot also. Dumbledore had taught them how to use Floo Powder, so they could visit Lily. This was a special chance that they could, Petunia was offered to do it also…but of course she wouldn't.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were glad to see James here. Lily still hadn't had time to tell her parents that they weren't dating, that James and Lily were just friends. But, she didn't know now…James seemed like he was ready to move things forward. The way things were going at the dance and before, she would of said yes…but now she was scared…terrified.

Amos had always been a good friend of hers, and she knew that he was in love with her…but she never thought that he'd try to….

No, Lily couldn't think about that…not now….not ever. It was hard enough seeing it in nightmares. First she'd see Mitchell trying to rape her and then Amos…just over and over again…but this time there was no one to save her.

Lily felt tears streaming down her face, but she had to shove them away. Lily couldn't cry, she had to be strong. She couldn't let them win by crying. But, it felt like they were already winning by haunting her dreams.

This was a big reason why Lily hadn't been sleeping much. She kept seeing Mitchell and Amos trying to rape her…and some of the nightmares would bring to where they actually raped her.

The dream would start off her and James dating, and then Mitchell and Amos raping her…and she got pregnant and James would dump her. Now, not knowing who her baby's daddy was…she was pregnant.

But, Lily had to remember they were just nightmares…just nightmares.

__

'You know James would never do anything like that to you, he cares too much about you.' Said the voice inside of her head. She knew this was right, but it's just what came to mind.

"Hey Lils," James said smiling walking into the room.

"What are you doing back?" She asked outraged, she'd hardly got anytime to herself.

"What?! You told me I could come back." James said, with a pout face on the way.

"I know I told you that, but you've been gone for like _five minutes_."

James looked at her oddly, "How much medicine have they gave you Lils? I've been gone _three and a half hours_. I packed, hung out with the gang for an hour before the train had to leave, walked with Sirius to the train, loaded my trunk and let them roll away. I talked to Dumbledore for a good hour and thirty minutes about dad and mum, and my future plans after Hogwarts. Then I went to Diagon Alley to get you a '_Get Well Soon_' present. Didn't you go to sleep?"

"No," Lily sighed.

"What?!" James asked confused, "Wasn't that the point in me leaving?"

"Yes, but I started thinking about things…and I guess I got so carried away in my thoughts, I didn't realize how much of time had flown by."

"I guess so," James said looking at her oddly…they must have her pretty doped up.

"So where's my present?" Lily said smiling from ear to ear.

James chuckled at her, you said present and she says 'Give me!' James handed her a bag, and in the bag was a sleek leather case.

"_James you didn't_!" Lily gasped, knowing by the case that it was jewelry.

When she opened up the case, there was a little heart made out of emerald, to match her eyes, with sixteen princess cut diamonds around it. "_James_," she gasped when she looked at it. The chain was in platinum. "_This is gorgeous_!" She whispered starting to get chocked up.

He smiled, he knew she'd love it. He'd been in Diagon Alley to actually get her a book, because he knew how much she loved to read…but when he passed the jewelry store and saw it sitting in the window, he knew it was made only for Lily. "So do you like it?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

She was crying now, but happy tears. "J-James…I don't know what to say." She said with her mouth wide open. "I l-love it. It's so beautiful."

"Just like you," he smiled and went to kiss the top of her head but she turned so he kissed her lips.

Lily had went home late on Tuesday night, and her parents were thankful to have her home. Lily was still hurting tremendously, but it wasn't as bad as after the hex that Amos had thrown on her was. Lily still couldn't walk, so Albus Dumbledore waved his wand and she now had a muggle electronic wheelchair.

Blake, her father, had moved everything from her room to the guest room downstairs right by the kitchen. St. Mungo's still had no clue how long it was going to be until Lily would be able to walk. When she would Floo from St. Mungo's to home, so had to be accompanied my a witch or wizard. Which was usually Cassidy or James, but St. Mungo's and her house were the only places that she could Floo to.

Dumbledore had talked to the people in charge of the Floo Network, and they had allowed there to be a working Floo Network Work at her house, but only in the room that Lily would be staying in. When muggles would be coming over and possibly coming into her room she only had to tap the fireplace two times to make sure no one could come through, and one time for the network to start working again.

Cassidy, Gabriella, Alice, Ludo, Frank, Sirius, Remus, James, and even Peter had been Flooing in and out of her room to make sure she was doing okay.

Gabriella and Ludo stopped by a few times, but now they were in Spain visiting her grandparents. Alice and Frank were going with his parents in Bulgaria. Peter was either spending time with his parents or Amy. Remus was going to be going to a summer camp for other teens that were werewolves also, he went every year. Sirius was at his parents house, even though he really regretted it, he absolutely hated it there.

Cassidy had been staying at Lily's house for almost a week now. Cassidy's parents went to Aruba for their second Honeymoon. So Cassidy had come to spend time with her best friend, and to help her around when Lily's parents were at work. Lily and Cassidy both knew there was on way in the world would Petunia ever help Lily out in her chair. Petunia just simply hate Lily all the way down to her bones. But, this summer had defiantly been a better change. Lily had her best friend for her all the time, so they'd just have fun and ignore Petunia…that is whenever she was home.

Petunia was constantly gone with Vernon, and the next two weeks they were going to Madrid, Spain, with Vernon's parents.

Lily had just told Cassidy this good news, "You're being honest?! No Petunia for a two whole weeks!!" Cassidy said practically screaming excitedly.

"Yup," Lily said smiling from ear to ear.

"It'll just be us and your folks?"

"Not really," Lily said brushing her hair.

"What do you mean '_not really_'?"

"My mum and dad have a business trip to go on this weekend. The house is just going to be yours and mine." Lily grinned.

"Lils?" Cassidy asked, "I thought your mum was a school teacher?"

"She is."

"Then what business trip? School is out, even for muggles."

"True, mum is a school teacher, but dad is a real estate agent and he's got a convention in America this weekend. Something in New York City, so since mum is off during the summer, she's going to go with him."

"Cool," Cassidy said beginning to braid Lily's hair into pigtails. "Hey! You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Sleepover!"

"That would be a good idea, but the girls are out of town." Lily sighed.

Cassidy's face got an evil grin, "Uh oh…what are you plotting now Cass?"

"Well, I never said a girls sleepover. Your birthday is Thursday…that's tomorrow. Your mum and dad are throwing you a party before they leave right?" Lily nodded, "Okay, so they leave Friday. Sirius's birthday is Saturday. So how about this whole weekend you, James, Sirius, and I celebrate the two of you guys birthdays?"

"Sounds good to me, but what about Peter and his girlfriend Amy?"

"We could invite them, but their so stuck up each other…I doubt they come." Cassidy sighed.

"Okay, so a party for Sirius and me…what does that have to do with a sleepover?"

"**DUH LILS**!" Cassidy began to giggle, "The four of us will have a sleepover together, six of us if Amy and Peter come."

Lily's eyes began to pop out of her head, "**ARE YOU SERIOUS?! A BOY-GIRL SLEEPOVER**?!"

Cassidy laughed, "You sound like you've never been to one in your entire life." Cassidy giggled.

"Well, maybe that's because I never have." Lily said turning the same color as her hair.

"Are you serious?" Cassidy said finally finishing Lily's braids and sitting on the bed that Cassidy was sleeping in that was in the room that both girls were in.

"Serious as a heart attack."

"Hmmm…you still want to have a boy-girl sleepover?"

"Yeah, it's cool."

"Are you sure Lils? You're not scared with what Amos tried…."

Lily sighed, "Look, Cassidy. That was Mitchell and Amos. James and Sirius are our friends, I trust them."

"Alright." Cassidy smiled.

On Thursday, Lily's mum through a little birthday party for her. It was only for the family. Cassidy of course was invited because she'd been helping Lily out. Petunia threw a big fit because Cassidy was able to come over, so Vernon was also over. Sirius and James showed up at about two p.m. and Mrs. Evans said it was okay for them to be over also. They had a lot of fun, and Petunia left to go with Vernon and his family at seven p.m. Much to Lily, James, Cassidy, and Sirius's relief.

The four teenagers were in Lily's room watching the hit television show, I Love Lucy. Sirius and James kept asking Lily how they found such little people to fit in her television screen, and how'd they put them in there. Then Lily had to explain it all with asking at the end, "James I understand why Sirius doesn't understand, but you're in Muggle Studies with me…why don't you know?"

"Guess that's one of the classes I fell asleep in." James shrugged off.

Since Cassidy was from a pure-blood family also, but her family had moved over from America when she was ten years old, Cassidy had never seen a television screen. The summer after Lily and Cassidy's first year, they stayed two weeks at Cassidy's, two weeks at Lily's and the last month with their parents alone. So you can imagine Cassidy's shock when she was introduced to Lily's television set.

There was a knocking at Lily's door, "Come in!" Lily yelled loud enough for the person on the other side of the door could hear her.

"Hello dears," Abigail Evans said smiling walking into the room. "Well, Blake and I need to start packing for our trip, and it is after nine thirty, you boys should head back to James's house. I hope to see you boys soon."

James got up and went and shook Mrs. Evans hand, "Yes, Mrs. Evans we will be by all summer, if that's no trouble."

"None at all," she smiled. "You boys are very well mannered."

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Evans." Sirius said going to shake her hand as well. "Goodnight Lily, Cassidy. And happy birthday, Lils." Sirius said bending down to Lily in her wheelchair, so he could give her a hug. Sirius walked over to the fireplace and took some Floo Powder. Walked in the fireplace, threw it down and yelled 'Potter Manor!'

James walked over to Lily now, and bent down and hugged her then kissed her on the top of her head. "Bye Lily Flower." He followed Sirius's footsteps and within a few seconds you could hear him yell, 'Potter Manor!'

"Goodness gracious!" Abigail said clutching her chest, "I swear I'll never get over that." She giggled at herself, and then turned to the girls. "Happy Sixteenth Birthday, dear. I'm sorry we'll be gone tomorrow."

"Mum it's fine."

"I could stay."

"Mum it's fine."

"Or you sure?"

"Positive."

"I'll leave the two of you some money, I'll come and put it on your hope chest before we leave early in the morning, okay?"

"Yes, mum that's fine."

"Thanks Mrs. Evans."

Abigail was halfway out the door, before she stuck her head back in. "Lily dear?"

"Yes, ma'am?" She asked.

"What is up with you and that Potter boy?"

Cassidy began to giggle, "She doesn't know.

"**CASS**!"

"Well?" Cassidy asked.

"Lily are you and James serious?"

"I don't know…"

Mrs. Evans came back in the room and sat on Lily's bed. "What do you mean you don't know? Has he asked you out?"

Cassidy got attacked by the giggles again, "Has he ever? The boy has been asking her out tons since our first year! Lily hated him, until the day she found out about her Grandma Rose."

"If you hated him Lily dear, why on earth did you bring him? You told us that the two of you were dating."

"Well, you see. I ran out of our tower when I found out, only James noticed I was gone. So he went looking for me and found me. He comforted me, and showed he truly cares for me. Petunia was being mean in the letter, he agreed to come with me to snub Petunia. I told him I wouldn't date him and only holding hands, so of course Pet got suspicious. So I started snogging him in front of her."

"Lily Marie! You snogged him and didn't tell me? You snogged him only because of the stupid fight you and Pet have?"

"Yes I didn't tell you. No, I was starting to like James."

"So has he asked you out since Grandma Rose's funeral?" Abigail asked getting into her daughter's social life.

"Yes in the hospital. He asked me to be his girlfriend when I'm ready. I said yes, but yes for when I'm ready."

"Are you ready?"

"I don't know…"


	15. Lily's Present

****

Chapter 15

Lily woke up to a pecking at her window, most likely an owl with her Daily Prophet. Lily sat up in her bed and leaned over to open the window beside her bed. The owl flew in and sat down beside her. Lily noticed that it wasn't the owl that brought her Daily Prophet everyday, and turned to look at Cassidy. Cassidy was across the room, and had the Daily Prophet on her bed. It looked as if Cassidy heard the owl and let it in, gave it its fee and went back to sleep.

Lily took the envelope from the owl and it sat there staring at her. Lily began to read the letter…

****

Dearest Lily Flower,

I know that I did not give you your birthday present last night, I'd completely forgotten about it until Sirius and I were back in my room. So you will get your present from me tonight, when Sirius and I come over.

No, the present I gave you in the hospital is not your birthday present. The heart necklace I gave you was 'Get Well Soon' present.

I hope you like what I've gotten for you.

Sirius and I will be over at about 2 p.m. Gives you gals' enough time to get ready and whatever else you two do.

Love always,

James

Lily smiled at the letter; James was so funny at times. Lily looked over at her alarm clock, it was 10 a.m. Lily sighed; she hated getting help to do everything.

Her father had installed a seat in the bathtub so she could wash herself, so all she needed now was help in the tub to the seat.

Lily looked over at her calendar and sighed, she had to be at St. Mungo's tonight at five…so they could see how she was progressing.

"Cass," Lily said so she'd wake up her friend…but Cassidy didn't wake up.

"Cass…." Still no response, "**CASS**!" Lily yelled.

"Bloody hell, woman!" Cassidy said sitting up clutching her heart, "You sure know how to give someone a bloody heart attack don't you? What is it you want?"

"We need to get up."

"Ugh," Cassidy said flopping back on the bed and turning to look at Lily's alarm clock. "It's only two minutes after ten, why do we _need_ to get up?" She wined. "I like to sleep late on _my_ vacations."

Lily laughed; sometimes her best friend was such a drama queen. "As do I, Cassidy, as do I. James just sent me a letter; the boys will be over at two. We still need to take a shower, get dressed, and whatever else. Oh no!" She gasped.

Cassidy jumped out of bed afraid that there was something wrong with Lily and ran over to her. "What's wrong Lils?"

"I didn't get Sirius anything for his birthday!" She said with her eyes bugging out.

"Okay, Lils." Cassidy said now collapsing on Lily's bed. "I think he'll understand…just give him a few galleons."

"What did you get him?"

"Some jokes from Zonko's. Couldn't really think of anything." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"You know Cass; I never got to ask you. But, how was the dance with Sirius?"

Cassidy began to smile, a smile that made her whole face light up. "It was nice; he didn't try anything, just like he'd promised me. We really weren't there long. After Amos attacked you at the dance, you were rushed to the Hospital Wing. Sirius, Gabby, Alice, and I ran after James and you. James looked so worried. Dumbledore canceled the dance right there, and McGonagall and Sprout took Amos to McGonagall's office. Dumbledore told everyone to go back to their Common Rooms. He saw the four of us, and told us we could see you later. Only James was able to go with you….you know…" Cassidy said smiling at her friend. "It's as if Dumbledore knows something that we don't."

Lily laughed, "It's always like that, and duh Dumbledore knows more than we think. What are you talking about…like with James and I?"

"Who else would I be talking about?" Cassidy said rolling her eyes.

"There's nothing to know about, we're just friends…that's all."

"Yeah," Cassidy laughed. "Friends that kiss, cry on each others shoulders, and agree to date on another when you're ready. Great friends….since when was it like that between us?" Cassidy was really laughing now. "Girl, get over it. James has it bad for you, and you're too scared to give in…I don't blame you…you've been through a lot…but you're not ready to give in." Cassidy looked around, "I'm going take a shower in the upstairs bathroom, and you need a hand?"

Sirius was jumping up and down on the bed that was in James's room. Sure Sirius had been offered a separate room, but Sirius would rather share with James…this way he could bug his friend more.

Today was Sirius's sixteenth birthday, and his parents still hadn't sent anything. Sirius knew he had to go over there after this weekend, and he expected them to forget his birthday. It would have made him really sad, but the Potters and his friends were more like family to him then any of the rest of his family.

James entered back into the room from the bathroom, towel drying his hair. "Prongsie!" Sirius yelled still bouncing on the bed.

"You know if my mum sees you doing that she'll have your head."

"No she won't, Mrs. Potter loves me…sometimes I think she loves me more than you."

James laughed at this, he was acting like Sarah. "Maybe Padfoot, just maybe."

His door sprung open and Sirius planted his bottom on the bed, he knew that he would be in a lot of trouble if Mrs. Potter found him bouncing on the bed. It was her biggest pet peeve.

"Jamey!" Sarah yelled running into the room, and James laughed as he picked up his little sister and began to spin around as she giggled. Sirius rolled his eyes, these two were so funny. Although sometimes, he wished that himself and his brother were closer. But, Sirius shook that feeling away. James let go of Sarah and she stumbled around for a few seconds before she ran over to Sirius. "Siri!" She said tackling him over and giggling at the expression on his face.

"Golly, Sarah!" He gasped and then turned to James. "She could be a muggle soccer player the way she's tackling me! You better watch out, she'd hurt you badly." He smiled as he began to tickle her, and she was shrieking for Sirius to quit. "You know James; she wouldn't be a bad Quidditch Player for Gryffindor. She's got that Potter blood, and she's not bad. I'd say a good Beater."

Sirius quit tickling her and she looked back and forth between Sirius and James. "Sarah a beater? I've never heard of a girl being a beater," James said looking at his friend as if he was crazy. "She could try out. We lost a beater and a chaser this year. But, Sarah if you do try out, I suggest you try out for a chaser. That's the best one for a girl."

Sarah looked angry, "You're saying just because I'm a girl I can't be a beater?" She shrieked.

'Oh no,' Sirius thought to himself. _'She gets angry quicker than James.'_

"No, now I didn't say…"

"Yes you did James! You're saying just because I'm a girl, I can't _handle_ being a beater! We'll guess what _James Harry Potter_, I'll try out for the new beater and I'll get it!" She said marching out of the room.

"Wow," Sirius said staring at the door. "That Potter Anger is hereditary."

James threw a pillow at Sirius, "Stuff it Padfoot."

"See what I mean!"

"Just pack." He said starting to pack his stuff.

The boys arrived two o'clock on the dot, "Lils, Cass…are you here?" James asked looking around the guest room that Lily was staying in…the girls were no where to be seen.

"Where could they be at?" Sirius asked watching James put his suitcase down by one of the girl's bed and Sirius did the same.

"No clue."

"You did tell them we would be here at two o'clock, right?"

"Yes, Padfoot. I sent Brian this morning. Bryan came back before we left, so he had to have been by early this morning after I sent him. As he had to fly from my house to here and back to my house."

"Call the girls again."

"Why me…why not you?"

"Because we know for a fact that Lily likes you…Cassidy doesn't like me…I'm just a friend."

James couldn't help but chuckle…this girl didn't want Sirius and it was killing him…_no one _had ever said no to Sirius…but maybe it wasn't just that maybe…Sirius actually had good intentions.

"Will you call them again, already?!" Sirius was starting to get a temper.

"Yeah, yeah. **LILS…CASS**?"

"In here James!" James could hear Lily's soft voice and the boys went towards her voice.

When the boys finally joined Lily in the living room, they saw her sitting in her wheelchair watching a show called 'Green Acres.' Sirius and James were talking about Quidditch, and Lily just watched one of her favorite shows. Cassidy walked in from the kitchen five minutes later with four glasses, a jug of lemonade, and a bag of cookies.

"What are you boys going to do while Lily and I have to go to St. Mungo's?" Cassidy asked.

"_You're leaving us?!_" Sirius asked beginning to whimper.

"Only for a little while," Cassidy began to chuckle. Sirius could whine really good, "You sound like a dog when you do that." Lily and Cassidy began to giggle.

Sirius stopped whining immediately and turned his head to a very nervous looking James. "Do you have a pool, Lily?"

Lily looked over and frowned, "Sirius, how do you know what a pool is…you don't pay attention in Muggle Studies, you're always sleeping."

"Sarah told me a muggle pool, is like a lake in your backyard…but less dirty."

They all began to laugh at Sirius's response it was…very child like to say…even for him.

"Yes Sirius, we have a pool, outside in the backyard to you're right. You know how to swim, right?" He nodded, "While Cassidy and I are gone to St. Mungo's you and James can swim in the pool."

"_You_ do mean _Cassidy and Padfoot_, right?" James asked, finally speaking to Lily.

"_WHAT?!_" Cassidy asked.

"Well, I'd like to go with Lily, if either of you two don't mind."

"Cool with me," Cassidy said shrugging her shoulders. "I'll make sure Black doesn't drown himself."

"**_HA, HA!_**" Came a very sarcastic Sirius, "You're such a _riot_!" He then stuck his tongue out at Cassidy, in which she returned the gesture.

"So when do we leave?" James asked.

"As soon as…"

Pop "I arrive," Dumbledore said smiling. "I'll take Lily's chair." He pointed at it and it disappeared, "You hold on to Lily as you Floo to St. Mungo's."

James had sat Lily down in a chair in the waiting room as soon as they reached St. Mungo's. He ran off to find a hospital wheelchair. Lily was in her own thoughts.

Earlier Cassidy had given Lily her birthday present, a book called: 1,001 Charms for a Charming Girl. Lily would enjoy it, Charms was after all her best subject. But, Lily didn't want this for her birthday. Lily always loved to dance, but she also loved to write songs and poems. What she really wanted for her birthday was…

"Earth to _Lils_!" Lily looked up and saw James in front of her with a wheelchair. She smiled at him.

"Where have you been? I've been standing here saying your name over and over again." James said a little worried about her.

"I was just…don't worry about it." She looked around, it was very busy today. "Well, can you help me in, _yet another chair_, so I can get this over with.

Meanwhile…

Cassidy was in the pool on one of the muggle floaty things, sun bathing.

"**BONZIE!**" Sirius yelled jumping in right beside Cassidy completely soaking her.

"**_SIRIUS!_**" Cassidy screamed, she was all wet now.

"He came up rubbing him bum, "That hurt! Why isn't it deep over here? Like at school?"

"That because it's a pool, **YOU IDIOT**!" Cassidy screamed at him. "You jump off that board over there at the end of the pool!" She said rolling her eyes at this complete idiot.

"Oh," Sirius said looking over at the diving board. "Okay," he got out of the pool and walked to the board.

He was standing on the diving board now, looking blankly at Cassidy.

"You've got to jump some how to get in the pool." Cassidy explained, but looked as confused as Sirius did. "I saw Lily do it last year, she jumped three times and then she was in the pool."

Sirius nodded and jumped when he spoke. "One! Two! Three! Weee-AGGGRRRHHH!" Cassidy busted out with giggles, and was laughing so hard that she fell off the floating muggle thing.

"Sirius _had_ jumped three times, like he was suppose to, but o the third he didn't jump into the pool…his legs landed on either side of the diving board. Sirius felt like he'd never be able to have children now.

Cassidy's head popped up and she was still giggling.

"Miss Evans?" A nurse asked waling over to the two teenagers in the waiting room, they both looked up at the nurse. "You're healer will see you know, Mr. Potter you'll have to stay here." He nodded while the nurse wheeled _his_ lovely Lily Flower away from him.

James looked down at his watch. One of Lily's birthday presents was at Lily's house. But the other on he hadn't bought yet. Cassidy had tipped him off about it yesterday. Only thing was he had to go to the music store a block away from Diagon Alley…Muggle London.

He knew Lily's appointment would take a some time, so he Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and headed to Bob's Musical World, in Muggle London.

Lily sat in the examining room waiting on her healer to show up…she was very nervous and wished James could have come in and sat with her. Now that she thought about it…James not arguing with the nurse about him having to stay was odd.

While she was waiting on healer to show, the chorus of a new song she'd been writing popped in her head and she began to sing it to herself. It was a heavy song, and she was terrified for anyone to hear it.

****

You tore me open,

And you ripped me in half.

You took my innocence,

My love and my laugh.

I'll never let you forget what you did to me boy,

Just to let you know, I'm not your toy.

No, no, no, no…I'm not your toy!

"Miss Evans!" Her happy healer came in with a huge smile on her face, tearing Lily's mind away from the song she'd been singing inside of her head. Healer Harmon saw a look of despair on Lily's face and Healer Harmon's face fell too. "What's wrong dear?"

Lily shook her head, "Just thinking."

"Well let's forget the thinking, and get you on to walking!"

Since Sirius's _accident_ with the diving board, Cassidy and Sirius were in the Living Room. Cassidy's giggles had finally stopped, and Sirius was groaning with an ice pack to his groin area.

"Honey, I'm home!" James said as he entered the living room with a n electric guitar in one arm and carrying in an amp with the other.

"_Oh my god!_" Cassidy squealed, "**You got it! She's going to love it!**"

"What in bloody hell is that?!" Sirius asked as James put down the guitar and amp. Then

Sirius looked around and frowned at his best friend, "Where's Lils?"

"Still at the hospital, as soon as they took her for examining, I went to get her present. I've got to get back there before she realizes I've left."

"Bye!"

James got back just seconds before he saw Lily being wheeled toward him by the same nurse as earlier. He walked towards her, but looked sad.

"James?" Lily was surprised by his expression. "What's wrong?"

"Could they not heal you?"

Lily giggled, "Yes, but hospital policies are that they've got to wheel me around until I'm ready to Floo home. And when I get home, I still have to take it real easy for the next two weeks. I'm not really suppose to Floo anywhere."

James smiled, "Let's go then, you've got presents at home. I got you three."

"**THREE**!? James you didn't…"

"I wanted to," he interrupted her. "Here's the first one."

Lily opened the little black box to see an emerald heart shaped ring on platinum that matched the necklace James had given to her just weeks ago. "Oh, James," she whispered. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you," he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Now let's go…you've got two more from me and one from Sirius. I'm guessing you already opened the one from Cassidy."

"Cass, we're here!" Lily yelled waling into the living room with James, and as soon as Lily saw the guitar she ran to it and plugged it into the amp and began singing.

****

You tore me open,

And you ripped me apart.

You took my innocence,

My love and my laugh.

I'll never let you forget what you did to me boy,

Just to let you know, I'm not your toy.

No, no, no, no…I'm not your toy!

"Lils?!" Cassidy looked to shocked to ask what the song was based on. The boys looked flabbergasted.

"Where the hell did that come from?" James asked eyes bugged out and looked terrified to hear such lyrics and what a power voice to come out of small, fragile, perfect, lovely Lily. Sirius just stared in awe.


	16. September 1st

A.N. / This might be my last chapter for a while. My husband and I are about to move and at our house we don't have a computer. We are supposed to get one, but it might take a while. **Please don't hate me!** The words in italics with Gabby and her mom is in Spanish, next is the translation. Read and review.

****

Chapter 16

The summer was a quick and fast one for them all. Lily's parents were so amazed when they'd gotten home to see Lily walking around. Lily had to explain to them that she'd gone to St. Mungo's and they healed her. As much as Lily pleaded with her parents they wouldn't let her go stay at anyone's house. They were just so afraid she'd get hurt again. They knew she'd be going back to Hogwarts soon, so they were spending as much time as they could with her. Lily's father had moved all of her things back upstairs up to her room. Petunia and Vernon were around all the time, making Lily's life a living hell when Lily's friends weren't around.. But most of the time they were off 'walking around the grounds.' Gabriella, Alice, and Cassidy came over almost everyday. Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter came around a lot too.

Remus's parents liked having James and Sirius over, but by the time the Potter's had come home, The Lupins were only too happy that the boys were leaving. Three sixteen year old boys were too much.

The Potters had arrived back at their home at the first of August, in which Sirius and James went back to James's house. Mrs. Potter had found out that Sirius hadn't been home at all since he'd come home from Hogwarts, and told him he had to go spend sometime with his family. Sirius lasted three days and then ran away. He showed up at the Potter's home and told Mrs. Potter that if she made him go back he'd run away and the Potter's would never see him either. Grace Potter could help but laugh at him and of course told him he could move in with them. Sarah and James were happy and began to jump for joy.

James came over all the time, about as much as Cassidy did. Lily had told James where that song had come from…that it was about Amos and she hated him still to this day. They still hadn't heard if he'd been expelled or what was going to happen. Lily played her electric guitar all the time, and James thought she looked so _sexy_ playing it. James and Lily weren't dating…officially. But, you could tell that they enjoyed each other's company. They did regular things that regular couples do.

They went out on dates; they'd kiss, and hold hands. Just days ago James had went to his first movie, and he asked very loudly what everything was until Lily put a big wet kiss on him.

They'd gotten their Hogwarts letters telling them that they would be going to King's Cross on September 1st at 11 a.m. to go back to Hogwarts. Lily and Remus were again Prefects, but this year they were the sixth year Prefects, not the fifth year ones. Alice and Frank were still dating, as well as Gabriella and Ludo. Everyone was wishing that Gabby would just end it with Ludo. Because every time the group would decide to do things together, the girls would bring their boyfriends. Frank was a blast to hang out with, and really funny. He brought out a lot of good in Alice. Ludo was just plain stupid, and rude. All he ever did was talk about Quidditch, and it was more than the entire Marauder's put together talked about it, or sex. Or weird and unusual smells. He just would never shut up, and much to everyone's disgust…Gabby was head over heels for him. Remus was still in love with Gabriella and was too shy to tell her. Remus was starting to get tired of waiting around for her and was looking around for other girls…but all the girls that he'd go on dates with he'd always compare them to Gabby. This was starting to annoy them all.

Sirius and Cassidy fancied one another, but were too thick to acknowledge it. A week ago Cassidy had a date with the muggle neighbor next door to Lily's house. Which Sirius dragged James over to Lily's house and griped and griped about it until Lily finally yelled at him and told him to shut his trap and find himself a date or ask Cassidy out or she'd cut his 'baby maker' off.

Two days ago Sirius took Christine Smith, a Hufflepuff fourth year to the Leaky Cauldron for a date. In which Cassidy dragged Lily over to James's house and griped about Sirius until he showed up. He smiled when he heard her griping about him, and when he mentioned it, she called him a few choice words, slapped him in the face, and Flooed home.

Lily was nervous about today. Today was September 1st, the first day of her sixth year. Remus and Lily had prefect duties, so most likely the rest of the Marauder's and the girls would be in separate compartments. Gabby and Alice would be with their boyfriends, most likely snogging. Cassidy would be in Lily and her usual compartment reading a good book, because Sirius and she weren't on good terms. Sirius would be on a row about Cassidy and James would have to hear it because believe it or not Peter and Amy were still together.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Lily heard her father, Blake Evans, voice from downstairs.

"I'm not ready, but you can come and get my trunk. I'm almost ready. Do you think you could go ahead and bring it to the car?" Lily asked yelling back.

Her father didn't answer back, but she could hear him coming up the stairs…so she knew that it was a yes.

Petunia wasn't home; Vernon's mother was having lunch with Vernon and Petunia. Or that was her excuse so she didn't have to go and say goodbye to the little sister that she hated so much.

Lily was in muggle clothes, she'd change on the train. She did have her Prefect metal on her muggle clothes though, she was very proud to be a Prefect. She was a little surprised that James or Sirius wasn't a Prefect…they were both very intelligent…more than Remus was. But with their detention background she supposed that's why Remus was Prefect and the other two weren't. Lily smiled at her reflection as her dad come in and brought her trunk out of her room. Lily didn't have much makeup on: just foundation, lip gloss, and mascara. Lily had grown over the summer, and it was for the better.

"Lily!" Abigail Evans's voice pierced through the thoughts that had been swarming around in Lily's mind. "If we don't leave now you're going to _miss the train_!"

"Coming mum!" Lily yelled hopping down the stairs with joy. "Let's go!" She smiled landing at the bottom stair and running out the door.

"**JAMES, SIRIUS, _SARAH_!**" Grace Potter's voice came from the hallway that held James and Sarah's rooms. "**IF WE DON'T LEAVE NOW WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE AND YOU WON'T GO BACK TO SCHOOL!**"

"Fine with me!" James yelled.

"Me too!" Sirius yelled back.

"I wouldn't mind mum!" Sarah yelled with a touch of giggles.

"**YOU WOULD MIND IF JAMES IF I WOULDN'T LET YOU PLAY QUIDDITCH ANYMORE. SIRIUS IF I MADE YOU GO BACK TO YOUR HOUSE. SARAH IF I TOOK YOUR WITCH WEEKLY AWAY!**"

The three kids poked their heads out of the doors, "She wouldn't!" They all said at the same time.

"_I so would._" She said with a little flair in her eyes.

"Remus!" Elizabeth Lupin said pushing his door open, "Are you ready yet?!"

"Yes, mum. Just a second, I need to put one more thing in my trunk, and then you can send it downstairs."

"_Oh_," she said surprised that Remus was ready; he usually took so long to get ready. "I see you _finally_ cleaned your room."

"Yeah," Remus sighed. "Sirius, James, and I messed it up really badly…didn't we?"

She nodded.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"¡Gabriella! ¡Necesitamos salir, chica de bebé!" (Gabriella! We need to leave, baby girl!) Pilar Martinez said pointing her wand at her daughter's trunk to float it downstairs.

"¡Vengo a mamá!" (I'm coming mom!) Gabby said grabbing her owl's cage.

"¿A qué hora sale el tren otra vez?" (What time does the train leave again?)

"¿Once en punto en el punto. ..why?" (Eleven o'clock on the dot…why?)

"¡Ah no! ¡Pienso que seremos tarde! ¡Hussle!" (Oh no! I think we're going to be late! Hussle!)

"Alice, do you see any of your friends yet?" Mrs. Westbrook asked her daughter looking around.

"No…wait! There's Frank!"

"Okay, hug me goodbye. I'll let you go and see your boyfriend, even though you saw him almost twenty, four seven at home."

"_Mum!_"

"I'm just joking," she said hugging her daughter and kissing her cheek. "You behave and write me after the feast."

"Will do! Bye mum!" She yelled running over to her boyfriend.

"_Mum! Dad! _I _need_ to go! Can you _please_ stop hugging me! Nothing is going bad is going to happen to me, I promise. But, I'm a prefect…I'm already suppose to be on the platform."

"Alright," Abigail Evans sighed. "We just don't want you to leave we miss you so much."

"I'll be back at Christmas, and I'll owl you after the feast tonight…like I always do, okay?"

"Alright," Abigail sighed, since they were muggles they couldn't get through the barrier and they had to say goodbye in front of the crowds outside of Platform 9 ¾.

"Love you Lily," Blake said hugging his youngest daughter.

"Love you too, dad."

Lily went to hug her mom, "Love you Lily."

"Love you too mum."

The train began to pull out and Lily began looking for Remus, the prefect meetings always started right after the train pulled off and she didn't want to be late, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Lily went looking all up and down the train for Remus. She poked her head in the compartment that Cassidy was in. Strange thing was that Alice and Gabriella were in there too, Lily would ask them about it later. There was no way that they both got in a fight with their boyfriends around the same time.

"Is the meeting done already?"

"No," Lily sighed. "I'm trying to find Remus, do you know where the Marauder's are?"

Cassidy rolled her eyes and said in disgust, "Compartment to your right."

"Thanks Cass, I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Lily went to the next compartment.

"Lily Flower," James said smiling and before Lily could say a word leaned down to kiss her…Lily felt her breath taken away.

"Wmap Emus?" She said against his lips.

"What?" He began to laugh.

"I said, 'Where's Remus?' "

James gave fake shock, "You're picking him over _me_?!"

"Gosh James! Shut up!" She kissed his lips to shut him up. "I'm trying to find Remus because we have a Prefect meeting."

"He headed to that ages ago," Sirius said eating Chocolate Frogs.

"Crap!" She yelled and ran away.

"**LILY!**" He yelled.

"I'll be back later!"

"This year's prefects are:

Seventh Year Slytherins-Bellatrix Black & Lucius Malfoy. Sixth Year Slytherins-Narcissa Black & Severus Snape. Fifth Year Slytherins-Bianca Martin & Christopher Franklin.

Seventh Year Gryffindors-Charlotte Rider & Brandon Dean. Sixth Year Gryffindors-Lily Evans & Remus Lupin…"

Lily opened the door to see the new Head Girl and Head Boy, plus all the other prefects looking at her and asking the same thing…why was she late.

"Late are you?" Sneered Snape.

"Stuff it, Snivellus." Remus growled.

"Can you tell us why you are late?" The Head Girl asked.

"I was looking for Remus, I didn't know he was already here."

"Okay, well let's finish saying who all is a prefect." The Head Boy said.

"Okay," The Head Girl went on. "Fifth Year Gryffindors-Angelica Cox & John Bell.

Seventh Year Ravenclaws-Erica Guillory & Michael Shelton. Sixth Year Ravenclaws-Samantha Lilyquist & Frank Longbottom. Fifth Year Ravenclaws-Jeanette Diggory & Andromeda (sp?) Black & Brian Shelton.

Seventh Year Hufflepuffs-Patricia Pullen & Brandon Boning. Sixth Year Hufflepuffs-Hope McKinnen & Amos Diggory…."

"Amos Diggory?!" Remus growled looking around and Lily felt her insides ready to come up.

"Yes, what's the matter Lupin?" The Head Boy asked.

"After what he did to Lily he's still Prefect?"

"He was moved to Hufflepuff, and he had the highest grades for Hufflepuff…so he's prefect. "Kristi go on."

The Head Girl went on, "_Lastly_, Fifth Year Hufflepuffs-Susan Cagle & John Bones. I'm the Head Girl, Kristi Castle; and the Head Boy is."

"Mark Reed," The Head Boy spoke up. "Now…"

The meeting went on forever and Lily felt herself zoning out and not listening. There were too many thoughts going on inside of her head that she couldn't think well. She was hoping that Petunia and Vernon broke up soon. Petunia was already mean to Lily, but since she'd gotten with Vernon it was just intolerable….

"Lily?" Remus's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"The meeting…it's over…everyone's going back to their compartments."

"Oh, ok…do we have to patrol the train?"

Remus looked at her oddly, "Were you really not listening? I thought you were just acting like it and staring off in space because Amos wouldn't keep his eyes off of you."

"Oh, Remus that's gross don't tell me that."

"I thought you knew."

"No, I was thinking about a whole lot of other things. When do we patrol?"

"Tonight from after dinner to eleven tonight."

"Wow, that's usually seventh year or Head Boy and Head Girl patrol."

"I know…there's a meeting with the seventh years, Head Boy and Girl, and Dumbledore. I think their putting up more wards, because of the rise of Voldemort."

"Yeah," Lily sighed and stopped in front of her compartment.

"Why are you stopping there? Our compartment is here." Remus said pointing to the next one.

"Yes, _your_ compartment is there."

"So we're sitting separate now?"

"We've always sat separate, you hang out with the Marauder's. We're still great friends though Remus."

"Yeah, Lils. I know that…but I thought James and you were dating."

"I don't know if we're dating…but we're something."

"Okay, well if you're something, then why aren't you sitting with him?"

Lily sighed, "Cassidy and…"

"Sirius." Remus finished, "Are they still acting like children, and like they hate each other?"

"Yup."

"So, what about James?"

"Tell him he can come and sit with me."

"What about Gabby, Alice, and Cassie?"

"Well," Lily sighed. "Now that the prefect meeting is over Gabby and Alice are probably with their boyfriends." Remus's face fell some when he heard that Gabby was with her boyfriend…which meant she was still with Ludo. "Cassidy won't mind, she's gotten use to James…he's always around my house now."

"I've noticed," Remus chuckled. "I'll tell him. _Arrivederci Bugia!_" (Goodbye Lily)

"Au revoir." (Bye)

"That was a long meeting," Cassidy said when she saw her best friend walk into their compartment.

"You're telling me! It was awful, so very long! I couldn't concentrate, I just had lots of thoughts swarming my head."

"Like what?" Cassidy asked afraid that Lily was still concentrating on the rape. They'd finally convinced her that it wasn't her fault, because she didn't know it was going to happen.

"Petunia being even _more_ unbearable since she got with Vernon."

"I noticed that…"

"James…"

"What about James?" Cassidy asked wondering what her friend was worried about now. "You don't need to worry about anything now, the two of you are dating. Been dating since around your birthday."

"Wrong. He never asked me to be his girlfriend."

"No, you're wrong. He asked you in the hospital."

"Yes, but I never said when I wanted to."

"But, he probably figured the two of you were, as you two are inseparable."

"Then Amos…"

"Amos?!" Cassidy said, she knew it just, she just knew her friend would come back to this. "Lils! How many times does James and I have to tell you that…"

"That's not what I'm talking about…Cass…he's Hufflepuff's boy 6th year prefect."

"**_He's_** prefect?! After what he did to you?"

"That's what Remus said, but they said he had the highest grades for sixth year boy Hufflepuff."

"So they did move him to another house…"

"Well of course," Lily sighed. "As much money as his father has and his father donates so much to the school. I bet Dumbledore wanted him gone, but Lane Diggory went to the school Governor's and paid them off so his son could stay here at Hogwarts. His _damned_ wand should be broken!" Lily screamed.

"I hope you're not talking about me," James said a little afraid.

"James," she sighed and went to him for him to hug her. He held her tight and put his head on her shoulder and gave Cassidy a weary look. He had no clue what was going on, when Lily finally pulled back her eyes were all watery…but she hadn't let a tear roll down.

"Lily? What's wrong?"

"They didn't expel him, James. He's still here…and prefect for Hufflepuff."

James's eyes went wide, "_He's still here?!_" Lily nodded, "I thought for sure…"

"Lily and I think his father, Lane Diggory paid off the Governor's of the school." Cassidy spoke up.

"That would make since," James pulled Lily into a hug. "Oh, Lils. I'm so sorry, you don't deserve this, and he should burn in hell…"

"He will," Lily said. "But I want to break his wand!"

James chuckled to himself, that's his Lily for you. A beautiful redhead that was a spitfire. You turned her the wrong way, she wouldn't kill you…but you wish she would.

"You don't mind if I stay in here with you guys do you?" James asked Cassidy.

"No, as long as…"

"_Honey! I'm home!"_ Sirius said dramatically entering the room, followed by Peter and Remus.

"**NO! NO! NO!** You can't come in here! Not you!" Cassidy said pointing him in the chest.

"Ow, that hurts! Quit poking me!"

"You nasty piece of vermin…"

"Ow! Cass stop!"

"I never want to see you ever…"

"Cass, quit! That hurts!"

"**AGAIN**! GET OUT!"

"No!" Sirius said grabbing her hands now so she'd quit poking him.

"Go! I don't want _you_ in here."

"Too bad," Sirius said with triumph. "My friends are in here, so I'm in here."

"Fine! _Vicino!_" Cassidy said pointing her wand at him and making ropes fly around him and tie up his hand, legs, feet, and closing his mouth shut.

They all laughed and began to talk much to Sirius's disappointment…he was a Hubble on the floor.

About lunch time Cassidy finally got tired of Sirius's winning and untied him, but forbid him from talking to her.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful.

The Evans got home and sat on the couch and felt sad. They hardly ever got to see Lily, and when they did it felt like time was racing on purpose. They only wish they'd have more time with her.

But, if Lily didn't watch out and stay away from James Potter…s_he wouldn't ever see her parents ever again_. There would be a loss _again_ to Lily Evans, _a bigger loss_. To lose two parents at the same time. Lily Evans around James Potter was just like screaming **'Kill my parents**!' They knew this sister of her's didn't mean a damned to her, so they'd spare her.

Abigail and Blake Evans were being watched, closely. If their daughter didn't stay away…_it would cost their life_.


	17. Tyler Smith

_A.N./ Hey you guys. It's me! I'm back! –lol- I won't be able to update as much as I use to, but hey this is going to have to do until my husband and I can afford a computer. I'm on base at a place that has some computers. I made up the schedules, so if it doesn't sound right...oh well. Here's the new chapter...I'm working on 18 at the moment. Please review and tell me what you think...sorry for keeping you hanging for so long, just found out about this place now...Hawaii is beautiful! Now for the story..._  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The next morning Lily had _actually_ woken up on her own, and much to her dissapointment she woke up _two_ hours earlier than she usually did. But, she knew there was no way she'd be able to get back to sleep. Sighing deeply, Lily dragged herself out of bed and to the showers. She'd shower, dres, put on a touch of make up, and then go down and wait for her friends to meet her in the Common Room when they woke up.

Just the night before Lily's friends had been bugging her on what had been going on between herself and _James Potter_. Lily tried to explain to them that she honestly didn't know, but of course they didn't believe this. Lily _never 'Kissed and Told,'_ she thought it morally wrong.

Yes, Lily Evans was a sweet, kind girl that if she liked you she'd help you out _no matter what_. But you get on her bad side and you'd wish you'd never met her. Once you were on Lily's bad side you _never_ transfered over...that was except for _James Harry Potter_.

_How_ did Lily feel for James? Funny thing was even she didn't know.

Of course she thought he was defiantly gorgeous. He had a wonderful body, thanks to Quidditch, which she'd seen before. Only because of the gel incident at her house.

Lily knew she wasn't ready to be his girlfriend, not just yet, but she didn't want to see him with another girl.

_"Yes Lily Evans sure brought the reputation 'spit fire' to all redheads, because she definatly was a spitfire**...a sexy **spitfire,"_ James chuckled to himself as he got dressed and pocketed his wand.

There was no use in trying to wake up his roomates...his best friends. Because they were all too grumpy in the morning, and would most likely throw a hex strong enough to stick you in the Hospital Wing for a week...well all except Peter. Peter was a different story alright.

When the three Marauder's found out Remus's secret in first year, they swore they'd become animagus to help Moony out with his transformations to a werewolf. It had been hard, studious, long hours working in the Library. Everyone was surprised to see the _Marauder's_ actually stepping foot in the _Library_.

It had taken Sirius and James until their third year to be able to become the smallest animals. They helped Remus on his transformations on the full moon, and then at other times they were still working with Peter to become animagus, too.

By the beginning of the Marauder's fifth year Sirius was transforming into a bear-like black dog, resembling a grim. James was now a magnificent stag. Peter was getting closer and closer to becoming an animagus. By Christmas Peter had finally gotten it down and was transforming into a rat, and they were all happy with this.

James smiled as he walked downstairs thinking about how grand it was to have such close friends that would stick by you through thick and thin, brothers that would _die for you_.

As James made his way down to the Common Room, you could imagine his surprise when he saw the only other inhabitant of the Common Room was the _Lovely Lily Evans_. She hadn't noticed him walk in yet, she seemed to have her nose stuck in a book, as usual. As James got closer he saw the name of hte book Lily was reading, a book that their Muggle Studies teacher hinted to them that they _should_ read it. This book looked _too_long for the famous Quidditch Star for Gryffindor House, _James Potter_ to read. Yes, Gone With the Wind, was much to long.

James snuck up behind Lily, "That book any good?"

Lily jumped hight when she heard James voice behind her. "_Geez _James," she gasped. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"A what?"

Lily sighed and put her book down, "Never mind. Wait...you should know you _are _in Muggle Studies. If _you'd_ read the text that we were suppose to read you'd know what a heart attack is."

James sat down beside her and gave himself a little chuckle, "Lily, how many times do Sirius and I have to tell you? Muggle Studies is just a class to get an easy 'O' and a good snore in."

Lily rolled her eyes at him, "Whatever Potter." She picked up her book and began to read again.

"You're angry with me," it wasn't a question.

"Why would you imply that?" Lily sneered.

"Well, first you called me Potter instead of James, again. Second, you're sneering at me, nd last you're giving me a strange look.

Lily smiled, "These beautiful green eyes are for more than looks," she looked down at his pants. "Gross Potter! Your underware is inside out."

James looked at her oddly then moved his pants where he could check his boxers, she was right. "You've go _x-ray_ vision?!"

"Oh, you listen to _that_ lesson?" She rolled her eyes again. James chuckled inside, she was so cute when she was angry with him. "No, I _don't_ have X-Ray vision. I can read your thoughts and your emotions."

James gulped, "My e-emotions?"

Lily giggled, "Trust me James, I'm not reading that...I'm too scared to."

Later on at Breakfast Professor McGonagall brought her Gryffindor students their schedules. In third year James had nicked Lily's schedule and put down all the classes that she had, so he could see her all day long. Sirius did the same with Cassidy's, so the students had all the same classes, except one.

The schedules read:

_Note that you have more classes on Fridays since NEWTS are coming up next year._

**Monday**

**8:00-9:30** **Defense Aganist the Dark Arts**

**9:40-11:10 History of Magic**

**11:30-12:30 Lunch**

**12:35-2:05 Arithmacy (_Cassidy and Sirius have Divination here)_**

**2:15-3:45 Charms**

****

**Tuesday**

**8:00-9:00 History of Magic**

**9:40-11:10 Charms**

**11:30-12:30 Lunch**

**12:35-2:05 Potions**

**2:15-3:45 Potions**

****

**Wednesday**

**8:00-9:30 Herbology**

**9:40-11:10 Transfiguration**

**11:30-12:30 Lunch**

**12:35-2:05 Care of the Magical Creatures**

**2:15-3:45 Muggle Studies**

**Midnight-1am Astrology**

****

**Thursday**

**8:00-9:00 Ancient Runes**

**9:40-11:10 Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**11:30-12:30 Lunch**

**12:35-2:05 Transfiguration**

**2:15-3:45 Herbology**

****

**Friday**

**8:00-9:00 Potions**

**9:10-10:10 Charms**

**11:20-12:20 Herbology**

**12:20-1:20 Lunch**

**1:30-2:30 Transfiguration**

**2:40-3:40 Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**3:50-4:50 History of Magic**

"Are you freaking _serious_?" James asked outraged. "Six _freaking_ classes on Fridays?! On Fridays we get out an hour and five minutes later!"

"**It's an uproar!**" Sirius yelled.

"**A scandel!**"

"That's _life_," Lily smiled smartly and picked up her books. "Ready to go to class Cassidy?"

"Sure," with that the girls left the boys there still ranting about their Friday schedule.

By Wednesday everyone, except Cassidy and Lily were all mad about the Friday schedule. But, all that fussing came to an end on a quiet early Thursday morning.

Thursday morning on the Common Room bulletin board, was a notice from the Captain of the Quidditch team saying tryouts were Saturday Morning.

"Aww man, Saturday Morning?! Does this Captain not realize that it's messing up with my weekend beauty sleep?!" Cassidy asked outraged.

"He doesn't care," little Sarah Potter said walking up to the girls. "He said it's the only time to plan it with your new Friday schedules."

Cassidy squat down to Sarah's height, "Let me guess. Your _brother_ is Captain this year, right?"

Sarah shook her head no, "Sirius is."

Cassidy's eyes lit up, "_I'll kill him_." She ran out of the Common Room, and towards the Great Hall.

"Lily?" Sarah's voice sounded frightened, "Did I say something wrong?"

Lily giggled, "No dear. Cassidy and Sirius like each other so much that they are always fighting."

Sarah looked at Lily confused, "That's odd."

Lily sighed thinking of James and how he still hadn't asked her out again. "It always is."

The first week progressed, and the sixth years found out that they really didn't mind Friday classes. They were quicker than the other weeks lessons, and they were either reviewing what they'd already don that week or just have a study hall. Seven o'clock that night is where we meet the girls in the Common Room.

"So you seen much of Gabriella or Alice since we got here?" Cassidy asked checking over her Potions notes.

"You mean excluding lessons?" Lily questioned trying to get her Arithmacy worksheet done.

"Yeah, besides lessons."

"Nope...you?"

"Nope."

"Wow," Cassidy said putting down her notes. "Do you remember when the four of us were always together..._no matter what_."

Lily nodded, "Yup."

"Guess thier guys are more important than us?"

"Guess so," Lily sighed.

"Lils?" Cassidy spoke and Lily looked up. "Promise me that you'll never do that."

Lily chuckled, "Only as long as you don't do that to me."

The Marauder's walked into the room. James sat in an arm chair, Peter too, but Sirius squished himself between the girls.

"**_Will you move_**?!" Cassidy hissed at him.

"_No, I want _to sit by you."

"**Ugh!**" Cassidy got up and marched to the girls' dormitories.

"What's up with her?" Sirus asked confused.

"Lily?" Remus asked to get her attention, and when she turned to look at him, he went on. "We've got a Prefect meeting in five minutes."

"Crap! I totally forgot! Let's go!" She said grabbing his hand and dragging him out to of the Common Room.

Once the Portait was closed Sirius turned to his best friend. "So Prongsie, when are you going to ask her to be yours?"

"I'm going to ask her to Hogsmede, and then the dance, and at the dance I'll ask her to be mine."

"Good luck Prongsie," Sirius said getting up to pat his best friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks, I'll need it." James said sighing.

In the Prefect Meeting Lily was bored, again. She didn't remember these things being _so_ boring last year. Lily turned to look over at Remus, he'd fallen asleep. It was weird, she knew his secret...she just wished he'd trust her enough to tell her. But, she'd remain quiet about it...as if she didn't know. Lily only wished he'd trust her, he was a good friend to her and she thought that she was a good friend to him, too.

"Right? Evans...Lupin..._Hello_?" Was the annoying voice of the Head Girl. "Are you two listening? You better be this _is_ important!"

"Evans never listens, she only believes what she _wants_ to and then _makes up _the rest." Amos Diggory said snickering.

"Stuff it Diggory," Remus growled.

"Aww, you taking up for Evans too? Must be a _Marauder_ thing to do, huh? She sleeping with _all_ of you?"

"You _better_ stuff it. _I'll_ kick your arse, _Lily, and then James._"

"Aww, _still_ giving it to Potter?"

"**Petrificus totalus**!" She yelled and threw the spell at Amos.

"Evans!" Screamed the Head Boy and Girl. The Head Girl turned to Lily, with disgust on her face. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, now get out of my face!"

Lily ran away from the office just outside of Dumbledore's office, for this is where the Prefect meetings were held. Lily bumped intot a tall man.

"Oh," she said falling to the ground but a pair of strong arms caught her before she hit.

"I'm so sorry," the man helped Lily stand up. When she turned around to look at him all she saw was ice blue eyes.

"No," she gasped. "All my fault. Who are you?"

He chuckled at her bluntness, and held out his hand for her to shake. "Tyler Smith, my friends call me Ty...you can too."

Lily smiled and held out her hand to the charming young man to shake. "Lily Evans, everyone calls me Lily."

"Oh, _The Lily Evans_?"

"Know of me?"

"Of course I know of you, Grandfather speaks very well of you. Says you're the cleverest witch of your age."

"Why thank you," Lily said blushing. "Who's your grandfather?"

"Albus Dumbledore, sure you've heard of him," he chuckled at his own lame joke.

"You're Professor Dumbledore's grandson?!"

"Yup, my mum is his youngest daughter."

"Why didn't you attend Hogwarts?"

"I'm from America. Moved to Britian a couple years ago when I was offered to Quidditch. Came to visit Pops, said he needed to ask me a favor. Got to run...when is your next Hogsmede trip?"

"Weekend before Halloween, first one of the term. We've also got a ball on Halloween."

"Want to meet me at the Three Broomsticks on your Hogsmede weekend, Lily?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "What will it hurt?"

"Great, see you then."

The next day there was a notice posted up on the Common Room board with the next Hogsmede Day and the day of the ball. Everyone was excited, especially James. He had to find Lily immediatly after Quidditch Tryouts, so he could ask her to Hogsmede, the Ball, and the to be his girlfriend.

"Do I _have_ to go?" Cassidy groaned.

Lily giggled at her best friend, she was such a grouch in the morning. "Only if you want to be on the team. Besides, if you make the team, you'll have to get use to this, right?"

Cassidy sighed, she always hated it when Lily was right. "Right, better go get this over with...meet me in the Great Hall in a hour and a half?"

"Deal."

Down at the Quidditch Pitch there were the two returning Chasers, one Beater, Seeker, and Keeper. Including Cassidy, there were fifteen people out here trying out for two positions on the team. Seven trying out for Beater, and eight for Chaser.

The returning players were: Chasers-fifth year Gwen Miliani, third year Jeffery Hutchinson; Keeper-seventh year Larry Moore; Beater and Captain-sixth year Sirius Black, and Seeker-sixth year James Potter.

"LIsten up!" Came Sirius's voice magnified. "We're going to split you up. People trying out for our Chaser slot go with Gwen, Jeffery, and Co-Captain James. People trying out for Beater come with me, your _Captain_, and Larry.

They all did what they were told, and Cassidy followed James, as she was trying out for Chaser.

The competion was hard, but Cassidy had a feeling that she did well. James was playing Keeper, he wouldn't be a bad Keeper either. She got nine out of ten past James, but she didn't know how the others did because they wouldn't let them watch one another.

So now they were all sitting around watching the current memebers mumbling to one another on who should join the team this year , and who shouldn't.

"Alright," came Sirius's voice magnified again. "Now what we've all been waiting for, the results. Now before I tell who's made it, I want you all to know that you all did very well. The ones that don't make it this year, tryout again next year. I'm sorry, but there's only enough room for a reserve for both positions, and those two positions. The reserve for Beater is Rider Martin and our new Beater for this year is...the person that'll be my partner is Shane O'Flannery. The reserve for Chaser is Brittany Collrite, and this year's new Chaser is _the lovely **Cassidy O'Brian**_!" Sirius yelled the last part. Cassidy felt her entire face light up, this is exactly what she always wanted. Lily and James had really worked with her, and she finally tried out and made it!

As Cassidy made her way down the stands, she heard two sneering voices she was use to, and then another she'd never heard before. "It's okay Brittany, you were _so_ much better anyways." Came the slutty voice that belonged to Cassidy's roommate, Paris.

"Paris is right, Cassidy only got it because Black is in _love_ with O'Brian." Heather scowled.

"Yeah," Brittany sniffled. "She probably gave him a good shag last night so she could join the team."

"Sorry Brit, I think _shagging_ is your department, or that's what you tried to bribe me with last night to make you Chaser. I admit you're not a bad chaser, but Cassidy was _better_, that's how she got Chaser. But, no matter how good of a Chaser you are we don't need a Gossip Queen. The team is letting you _go_," Sirius pointed to his throat with his wand, and his voice was magnified again. "Because Brittany Collriget can't keep her trap closed on things she doesn't know about, the new reserve for Chaser is Amelia Bones. Thanks folks, Goodnight."

"Cass!" Lily squeled when she heard the news at Breakfast later that morning. "That's great news! Have you thanked the team yet?"

"No, I thought I'd wait until after dinner..."

"_No_!" Lily hissed, "Do it now!" She pushed Cassidy outof her seat to go thank her new team mates. She stopped at the Marauder's section of the table last. Peter and Remus looked up, and looked shocked to see Cassidy approach their table, as Cassidy hated Sirius now. Sirius and James were occupied with eating to notice Cassidy approach them. Finally Cassidy cleared her throat, "Guys? Could I speak to you for a moment?"

James looked up, nodded, and sat down his fork to let her know that he was listening. Sirius's mouth dropped a little and then he looked down at the table, knowing she hated him.

"I just wanted to thank you guys for allowing me on the team."

"You've got skills, we couldn't say no to you." James said smiling.

"So what Brittany, Paris, and Heather were saying wasn't true?" Cassidy asked.

Sirius looked up at her and those grey eyes made her gasp, she'd forgotten how beautiful they were. "They said I only let you on was because I'm in love with you. First, you're an _excellent_ Quidditch Player. Second, no I'm not in love with you...but Cassie I do have feelings for you." Cassidy smiled which surprised all of the Marauder's.

"Meet me in the Common Room later?" Cassidy asked smiling at him.

"See you then."

"Lily! Lily wait up!" Came a desperate voice running after Cassidy and Lily up the staircase to the Common Room after Breakfast. The girls turned around to see James. Cassidy smiled and made an excuse really quick. "Lily, see what James wants...I need to find Sirius...about Quidditch Stuff." Before Lily could object against this, Cassidy had ran of. James approached Lily, he was standing so close to her she could see her reflection in his glasses and eyes.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She whispered.

"That's a bit of an understatement," he smiled at her. "I wanted to know if you'd go to the Hogsmede trip with me?"

"Why does this _always_ happen to us?" Lily said sighing, "Dumbledore's grandson is in town and asked me to go to the next Hogsmede trip with him. Hasn't been to Britian much before, so I figured I'd show him around a bit."

"Oh," James felt liked he'd hit rock bottom, but then he thought of something else. "Are you going to the Halloween Ball with anyone?"

"No."

"Would you like to be my date?"

Lily smiled, "James, I'd be delighted."

"So we'd meet up sometime durring the day so we can get our matching...or some what similar costumes..._correct_?"

Lily smiled, he was trying so hard. "Correct...how about four o'clock at Serlena's Costumes for All Occasions, off the main road?"

"Alright!" James smiled, "See you then!"

The weeks went by and by, and the sixth years took their classes seriously...even James and Sirius. Nice and sunny September was starting to become blundery October. Everyone was getting excited for the Halloween Ball...well everyone except the younger students that couldn't attend. Quidditch practices had also picked up. Cassidy was so busy now with all of her responiblites. School work, President of the Dueling Club, Quidditch, and being _Sirius Black's girlfriend_. Of course there were a lot of jealous tramps, but Cassidy didn't care...she was actualy happy for once and she wanted it to stay like that. Cassidy had been so busy that she hardly ever saw Lily outside of classes and the Great Hall. But, Lily wasn't upset, she'd been busy herself. Prefect duties, President of the Muggle Studdies Club, and helping out the Sub for Muggle Studies.

Professor Nelson had fallen very ill, so Dumbledore's grandson, Tyler Smith was taking Professor Nelson's place until he returned. Tyler had no clue about the Muggle Studies Club or class, so he'd asked Lily to help him out. As she was the only muggleborn taking Muggle Studies.

To tell the truth, she thought Tyler was starting to form a little crush on her...and one night it brought conflict.

"Lily?"

Lily had been helping Tyler grade papers, too. "Yeah?" She said looking up from an exam.

"You know that dance coming up next week?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I'll be there...you know watching the kids, but if you don't have a date..."

Lily looked up, "Yeah...uh sorry Ty. First, you know that staff can't date students. Second, James Potter asked me and I accepted. So when we go to Hogsmede tommorrow, I need to leave by four."

"_Lily!_ I thought _we'd_ be together _all_ day!" He winned.

"You thought this was a date?!"

"Well, yeah! Didn't you?"

"No," Lily responded truthfully. "You said you hadn't been to Britian much, I thought I was going to show you things around at Hogsmede."

"You think I've _never_ been to Hogsmede?!"

"Look Ty, honestly I'm kind of seeing James...I need to go Ty...I've got homework."

Lily ran out of Professor Nelson's before Tyler could stop her. What was she going to do? Follow her heart or follow a heart-throb?


	18. Blood

_A.N. / So here's the new chapter, glad you enjoyed chapter 17...and you're actually still putting up with me and my move. Read, review, and enjoy._

**Chapter 18**

"Lily...Lily? **LILY WAKE UP**!" Came a tired voice shaking Lily's body all around her bed. "Lily!"

Lily sighed and opened her eyes to see a very pissed off Cassidy O'Brian standing over Lily's bed. "_Must you **always** be such an arse in the morning that I **wish** you dead?_ When we both know you shouldn't wish our best friend dead."

"Then why do you?" Lily knew this would drive Cassidy crazy.

But instead Cassidy rolled her eyes and threw herself on Lily's bed, which made both girls giggle. "Why are you being so complicated today? Something happen last night?"

Lily sighed deeply, Cassidy _always_ knew when something was bothering Lily. Sometimes it was a wonderous gift, but sometimes it was a curse. "Yeah," Lily gave in. "Yeah something happened last night."

"I knew it!" Cassidy giggled, "So what base did you get to with James, that is until you came into the Common Room last night and stormed past Sirius and I. We just wanted to know if you wanted to compare Transfiguration notes."

"First off I didn't storm in..."

"Yes you did."

"I did?" Cassidy nodded and Lily went on, "I don't remember seeing the two of you last night...sure you weren't snogging?"

"Positive, we snogged before we were comparing notes, you seemd so angry last night. So what _didn't_ James do?

"It wasn't James," this comment made Cassidy's eyes almost bug out of her head.

"Well _who didn't_ get you to _what _base?"

Lily sat up, "You're driving me crazy! I didn't do _anything_ with anyone last night. No bases. I was grading papers and..."

"Aww man, you were with _Tyler, **again**_?" Lily nodded, "For what?! He's _too_ old for you!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Alright, _mum_."

Cassidy stuck her tongue out at her best friend and continued to talk. "I don't like him, bad vibes. Besides you should be with James."

"We're back at this, _again_?"

"Yes, we _are_. We know you care about James, hell you're his date to the dance next weekend."

"True, I care about him but..."

"Don't you dare Lily. He cares for you too. You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Pushing guys away from you. Tylers is too old for you, and he's a staff member so don't..."

"Get to know him romatically, right?" Cassidy nodded, "That's exactly what I said to him last night when I left the classroom."

"Then why did you storm in here last night?"

"I'm angry with myself."

"Why?"

"_Geez,_ Cassidy! Haven't you been listening to me? I'm torn! Between James and Tyler!"

"What do you mean torn?! There's only one obvious answer here, **JAMES**!"

"What do you mean there's only one obvious answer and it is James? You don't even know Tyler."

"Lils he's _freaking_ five years older than you! You're _sixteen_ and he's _twenty-one_!"

"Cassidy I know the freaking obvious!"

"Do you really? So who's it going to be?"

"I'll let you know when I do."

Cassidy got up from Lily's bed, "You better go and get ready for your date with Tyler, and yes it is a date."

An hour and a half later Lily was ready to meet Tyler in The Three Broomsticks. She looked at her watch, noon, so she had four hours with him before she needed to meet James at Serlena's Costumes for All Occasions.

Lily was wearing a green v-cut top with blue bell bottoms and tennis shoes. Lily had her hair straight with gentle curls at the ends. Light green eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and clear lipgloss. Which was her favorite flavor, strawberries. Lily brought a muggle sweater zip-up jacket with her incase she got cold.

Lily was really nervous about today. She'd stormed out on Tyler last night. She was so clueless with the two guys.

Today she'd be with Tyler for four hours. She prayed to God that he wasn't boring outside of school. But then again...why was she worrying? She couldn't like him. Like Cassidy said, he _was_ twenty-one and she was sixteen. Then her mother's voice popped into her head. '_**LILY MARIE EVANS! ARE YOU OUR OF YOUR MIND?!** All a twenty-one year old wants with a sixteen year old girl is what is **under your skirt**_!" Lily cringed, why did her mother's voice have to mess weith her now? But maybe the voice was right...what if he only wanted Lily for what was under her clothes and not the true Lily inside?

Of course Lily wouldn't have sex with him. She was a virgin and planed on being that for a while. But she couldn't see a guy that was only looking for sex from her. After all, that was all Amos and Mitchell had wanted from her...and there was no way she could go throught that hell all over again.

As Lily was on her way to The Three Broomsticks she bumped into someone since she'd been too caught up in her own thoughts.

"Ugh!" Lily fell to the ground, "Sorry about that." A strong helping hand lifter her up.

"No problem," she turned around to see who this was.

"James? Are you following me?"

"No," he answered truthfull. "Give me _some_ credit. I'm on my way to Zonko's. I'm meeting Peter and Sirius there."

"What about Remus?"

"At home...visiting his mum," James lied.

"Wow, still sick? She's been sick for as long as I've known Remus."

"Uh, yeah. Deadly illness, doesn't have much time left. That's what Remus said...he goes home to see her once a month. Dumbledore, great man."

Lily sighed, she was sick of playing these games. She pulled James into an empty alley way and got so close to James's face, he thought she was going to snog him right there. "Look James," she said so softly that if anyone would have been around they wouldn't have been able to hear her. James could barely hear her. "I've known for a while now. I"ve just played along with the Marauder's games. I figured it out in first year when he kept leaving and showing back to school looking ill. I checked out a book from the library. I read it and knew...I felt so bad for him...still do."

Lily looked sincere, James knew she was telling the truth. "If you knew...why didn't you go and tell someone...warn them?"

"I'm not like Paris or Heather. I'm not a gossip, I _am _true to my friends."

"And I'm not?" James asked outraged.

"James, I never said that. Look I've got to go meet Tyler...I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek and walked off.

"Four hours at Serlena's!" James yelled after her.

As Lily arrived at The Three Broomsticks it was packed, as it always is when it is a Hogsmede Weekend for the Hogwarts Students. There were so many people you couldn't actually spot anyone...you just saw tons of Hogwarts students. Lily began to think that maybe she wouldn't run into Tyler and she could join the Marauder's and Cassidy in Zonko's. True, James never said that Cassidy would be there, but Lily knew Cassidy too well.

Usually Hogsmede trips were 'Girls Only Days.' It had workd for a while too. Alice and Gabby began dating their Ravenclaw men, they told the guys that it was a tradition. Lily, Gabby, Cassidy, and Alice always did Hogsmed trips _alone._ Even when Lily was with Stoyan. True the last trips Cassidy and Lily hadn't going together, but those were uncontroable.

Since Lily was meeting Tyler up at The Three Broomsticks of course Cassidy would be with Sirius. This saddened Lily a bit, because if James had asked her out again...they'd all be spending this Hogsmede trip together...and she wouldn't be stuck here in The Three Broomsticks looking for Tyler Smith.

"Lily!" Was Tyler's voice behind her and she groaned. Last night had been too weird, and she'd really love to be with her best friend right now. "I've been calling your name for a while now, something the matter?"

Lily shook her head, she needed to be polite to him...at least until Professor Nelson came back. Then she'd never have to worry about Tyler Smith again. "No," Lily lied. "Everything is fine."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, let me go..."

"No need. I bought you a plate, just tell it what you want..."

"And you've got it." Lily finished his sentence. "Yes, I know. When we have dances we get plates like those." Lily noticed they were passing up all the tables. "Tyler where are we going?"

"To a secret dinning room, Madam Rosemerta had, got it booked the day we planned this date."

"It's not a date," Lily said loudly on accident.

Tyler stopped, "Why do you say that? We flirted, I asked you on a date, you said yes. I'm paying for your meal, and that's called a date. Yes, and I know your _kind-of_ seeing James...I'll show you a real man." He opened the door to the secret dinning room, and pulled out a seat for her to sit in. She scooted herself in, much to his dissapointment.

Lily rolled her eyes, this was a real man? "Can we just eat? I'm starving."

Tyler sat down across from her, "Sure sweetcakes."

'_Sweetcakes_?!' She screamed inside her head, '_Where in **bloody hell** did he come up with that_?!'

"Something the matter Lily?"

"Yeah, _sweetcakes_? Where did you get the name..._sweetcakes_?"

"I thought it was cute, just like you." He said batting his eyes at her.

'_Oh geez! Please kill me now!_' "So where's the menu so I can eat?"

Tyler leaned in, "You've got to kiss me to get it."

"Nope, I don't kiss a guy I don't know."

"Lily, we know each other. You help me grade papers all the time."

"Okay," Lily sighed. "I don't kiss on a first date, it's tacky."

"Aww, come on Lily." He leaned in closer to her.

Lily got up to leave, "Look Tyler..."

"It's Ty," he interupted.

"_Tyler_, it's not going to work. I really care for James. I need to go find..."

"James, right?"

"Wrong, Cassidy."

"Cassidy?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Even thought it is none of your business Tyler, Hogsmede Weekends are 'Girls Only Days' with us. No guys. So if you excuse me, I _need_ to go find my best friend." Lily left with a falsh.

"Yes that one is definatly difficult," Tyler said leaning back in his chair.

-Meanwhile-

"Where's Lily?" Sirius asked as Cassidy followed Sirius into Zonko's. "I thought Hogsmede Weekends were 'Girls Only.' "

"Yeah they are, but some mystery guy asked her on a date and she forgot. Why don't want me here with you?"

Sirius threw an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "Love, I always _love_ to be around you. So who's the mystery guy?"

"Some guy named Tyler Smith," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"What?!" Sirius said almost passing out. "_The Tyler Smith_!"

"Do you realize how many Tyler Smith's there are in all Britian?"

"Well, if it's the guy who subs for our Muggle Studies class, he's a Professional Quidditch Player."

Cassidy slugged him in the arm, "Yeah that's her Tyler. But, you're a bloody liar. Why would he be subing for our class?"

"He's Dumbledore's grandson, heard he owes Dumbledore money. Lived in a Muggle area, was stalking some Muggle girl. Got a thing for redheads, I heard he would leave the Muggle girl alone. He got thrown in Muggle jail. Dumbledore had to bail him out. Tyler began to play Quidditch for England to pay Dumbledore back. Told Dumbledore if he _ever_ needed anything he'd do it. Dumbledore needed a sub for Nelson, so Smith stepped up."

"But, if he's a Professional Quidditch Player, why isn't he playing now or practicing for off season?"

"Off season doesn't start for another two weeks, he shouldn't be around much longer. Besides England has him on the sidelines for now, until they think he's learned his lesson...docked pay too. England doesn't play around."

"Wow, he plays for England! That's an _awesome_ team! But, if he's _so_ good...why doesn't he just transfer to another team?"

"Cass," Sirius sighed shaking his head. "No one wants Smith. He's a party boy, never stops, and is always in trouble. England keeps him for some unknown reasons."

"Oh."

"Does Lily know all this?"

"Doubt it," Cassidy sighed. "I wish James and Lily would just hook up already."

"Yeah me too."

"Speaking of James...where is he?"

"On his way, I suppose," Sirius said shrugging his shoulders.

"And Peter?"

"Out with Amy, _again_."

"Going steady those two, aren't they?"

"Hey you guys!" Came James's voice as he entered Zonko's. "Miss me?" He joked with a wink.

"Terribly," Cassidy said with sarcasm just dripping.

"_Don't ever leave me again!_" Sirius shrieked to make several people turn around and whisper.

"Geez Padfoot, what the hell's your problem? Where's Peter?" James asked noticing one of his best friends was missing.

"With Amy," Sirius sighed.

"Again?!"

"I'm afraid so, wonder if he'll beat Remus to the alter?" Sirius said more to himself, and then changed the subject. "Lily's with Smith?"

James nodded, "Don't know what he has that I don't. Oh wait...a jail cell in the Muggle World, damn I suck again. Evans and I just don't have good luck with one another."

"Things will change, she cares for you James." Cassidy said."

"No she doesn't or she'd be my girl."

"If she didn't care she wouldn't have said '_yes_' to you for the Halloween Ball. She's waiting on you to ask her to be your girlfriend, again."

"Yes! Black is right, **_AGAIN_**!" Sirius yelled making the whole store turn around again and look at him. "Aww turn aroun and mind your own bloody business!"

"So what do you want to do today?" Sirius asked turning from Cassidy to James.

Neither said anything, "How about The Three Broomsticks?" Sirius suggested. "Yeah, because I'm hungry and I want some butterbeer."

"We can't."

"And why not Prongs? I'm not going ot The Hog's Head, it's down right disgusting. And we're _not_ going to that fluffy place the chicks dig."

"Lily will think we're trying to spy on her date with Smith."

"No she won't James," Cassidy said. "Lily knows I _only _go to The Three Broomsticks. Besides then you can meet her up there and walk over to Serlena's _with_ Lily...instead of meeting her over there."

"Sounds good, let's go."

The three entered The Three Broomsticks to find it as packed as Lily had. "There's so many people in here that I can hardly breath!" Cassidy complained.

"Yeah there are so many people in here, I can't tell who's who; a part from you two. Busy day for Madam Rosemerta." Sirius said sitting down in a booth, next to Cassidy and James across from Sirius.

"At your service kids, what would you like today?" Madam Roesmerta said smiling at the three.

"Quick aren't you?"

"Like the speed of light," she said with a wink.

"_Okay_," Cassidy said impatently. "I'd like a butterbeer and cheeseburger...but mayo, chesse, and meat only."

"Weirdo," Sirius laughed. "I want a butterbeer and a burger with ketchup, meat, and pickles only."

"Look who's the weirdo now," Cassidy laughed.

"I want a chesseburger with everything except mustard and onions." James said.

"To drink?"

"Butterbeer."

"Will that all be on one ticket?" Madam Roesmerta asked.

"The lady and I are together, but Jamesey..."

"Sorry I'm late," Lily said throwing herself beside James startling them all. "Your taking our orders? Great! I'm starved. I'd like a butterbeer, and a chesseburger with mayo, lettuce, meat and chesse only, please."

"Paying for yourself, like James here?" Madam Rosemerat asked.

"Yes...."

"No, I've got her covered." James said with a wink to Lily.=

"Okay, be back in a few." Madam Rosemerta walked off; and Sirius, Cassidy and James all turned to look at Lily.

"What happened to your date with Tyler?" Cassidy asked.

Before Lily could answer, James spoke. "Yeah, what happened to meet you in four hours. I might have had a date."

"But you didn't, so stuff it." Cassidy interupted.

"Went for my boy James, huh?" Sirius said winking at her. "Told you James had the better package."

"**_SIRIUS_**!" They all yelled and a slap in the back of the head from Cassidy.

"What?!" Sirius wined rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay," Lily said. "Im speaking now, so _noone_ interupt me. I did meet Tyler here, like I told all of you. He got one of those fancy eating rooms in the back, and kept pestering me. I think you were right Cass, there's too much of an age difference."

"So your going to be with all of us today?" James asked.

"Until we need to get our costumes, and Sirius and Cassidy do. We can split up then."

"YAYS!" Sirius yelled so loudly that half of The Three Broomsticks turned around to look at him oddly.

"What am I..." Cassidy started to say, but then turned her attention to Lily. "Tyler at twelve o'clock, better hide."

"Ekk!" She bolted under the table.

"Hello all," Tyler said as he approached Sirius, Cassidy, and James. He did not spot Lily hiding under the table.

"Hi," they all said in union.

"I'm looking for Lily Evans, you know your redheaded friend, have you seen her lately?" They all shook their heads no. "No?" He asked and sighed deeply. "Well if you see her tell her I"m looking for her." Tyler walked away and out of the shop.

"Tyler's looking for you," Sirius piped up when Lily got back in her seat. Making the rest of them look athim like he was stupid, with another slap in the back of the head from Cassidy. "Woman! If you don't quit!"

"Then stop being such an idiot!"

The rest of the day was calm, and uneventful. Tyler didn't bother them the rest of the day, as a matter of fact they didn't see him at all. Four o'clock chimed from a clock somewhere and the four split up into twos. Sirius and Cassidy, and James and Lily. On their way to get their Halloween Costumes for the ball next week.

As Lily and James were abou to walk in Serlena's Costumes for all Occasions, Lily stopped and grabbed James's hand. "What about Remus?"

"What about him?" James asked confused.

"He's not going to be able to purchase a costume in time for the ball."

"He's not going."

"What? Why not?"

James sighed, "He only wants to go with Gabriella, and said no to the girls that asked him."

"That's horrible, he's still got it bad for her?"

"Yup, afraid so. If only there was a way to get her to dump Bagman...got any ideas?"

Lily let go of James's hand and looked at him in disgust. "You want me to help you break my friend and her boyfriend up so she can get with your friend? James that's not only wrong, but crazy...we don't even know if Gabriella will go after Remus."

"Remus is your friend too. Besides don't act like you _actually_ like Bagman, Cassidy and you are always saying stuff about him."

"**James Potter**!" Lily yelled and punched him hard in the right shoulder, enough to make him squint. "_How dar you listen in on Cassidy and my **private**__conversations?!_"

"_Private_?" James chuckled, "You and Cass are in the Common Room, and loud enough for _everyone_ in Gryffindor Tower to here."

"Oh," Lily felt very childish now. Anyone at Hogwarts, minus Gabriella and Ludo, knew that Lily disliked Ludo _almost_ ask much as she disliked Snape, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Lucius, and Amos. Luco was an arrogant, big headed dumbass. Lord knows how he got in Ravenclaw.

"Lily?" James's voice brought Lily back to reality.

"Yeah," she sighed letting him know she'd heard him.

"Where were you just now?"

"James forget about it. Can we go get our Costumes? I have Prefect Duty an hour before dinner and two hours after."

"Who are you patrolling with since Remus isn't here?"

Lily sighed and her face formed a look of disgust, "Snape."

"WHAT!" James screamed, "How could they? They know Snape hates you. He calls you a...a..."

"Mudblood" Lily sighed. "Yes James I _know_. The Head Girl doesn't like me, the Head Boy is just dumb."

They entered Serlena's finally, holding hands again. "Lily if Snape is mean to you at all, you let me know and he'll feel the wrath of the _The Marauder's_."

Lily giggled, James was actiing as if he was a Superhero on a Muggle Television. "I'll remember to do that."

James smiled, this was going to work....it _had_ to work. Lily had to be his...

-Somewhere in distant Egypt-

"Seer! What do you see?" Hissed a cold pitched voice.

"The girl," the Seer said in a calm voice. As she was use to visions now and didn't go all rigid. "Stood up Dumbledore's grandson for Potter."

"Little Mudblood likes the fullblood....hmm. Go figure." He hissed, but went on. "If those two don't stay away from another, I'll split them a part by grief."

"But Dark Lord," the Seer spoke. "Grief will only bring these two together."

The Dark Lord made a noise as if he didn't believe her. "Sure," he sneered. "Get me my parchment, I need to write the Evans a letter about their daughter."

"Will you write the girl?" The Seer asked handing her master some parchment.

"No, _not just yet_. After the letter I write her parents, I know they'll inform her."

"Lily Evans isn't a threat to you yet. She isn't with James Potter."

"Their almost there," he hissed. "Their too strong together...you said in a vision I was fighting againstt them, but I didn't kill them....that _I_ fled."

The Seer sighed, "Yes Lord, I did see that. They are both very powerful and almost invinsible together."

"Shut up Seer! I know this, why do you think I don't want them together?"

"Right. Master?"

"_What now_?!" He roared at her.

"W...well, you have parchment...but no quill or ink. How ill you write the girl's family?"

"With blood."


	19. Changes

_A.N. / I might not update for a few days, I have another fic I haven't updated since I left Texas. So I'm going to do a chapter or two, and do some of these chapters. Been writing up a storm since my husband is off at sea. Oh well, good news for y'all, huh? Here's the next chapter. Read, Review, and enjoy!_

**Chapter 19**

Lily and James returned five minutes before six, which six was an hour before dinner. "Lily?" James asked before she headed to Dumbledore's office to meet Snape for thier Prefect rounds.

"James can this wait?" Lily wined, "I'm going to be late!"

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted me to bring your costume to Cassidy, so she could bring it to your room?"

Lily ran up to him and handed him her garment bag, which held her costume inside. "Thanks James, your a sweetheart." She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "See you at dinner!" Lily ran up to the staircase to the second floor, while James walked up to Gryffindor Common Room.

"Sugar Quills!" Lily yelled at the stone gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. Lily ran into his office, "I'm so sorry sir I'm late...I tried my..."

"Don't mind _her_ Professor, she _always_ makes up excuses." Amos Diggory said with a laugh.

"Mr. Diggory, I don't believe Miss Evans nor I asked your opinion." Dumbledore said, his usual sparkle in his eyes wasn't there.

"But...but she's late..."

"No Mr. Diggory she is not, by my watch Miss Evans is _not_ late so please _shut your mouth_." Amos blushed from being talked to so harshly. "Now Miss Evans, Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew hexed Mr. Snape, he is in the Hospital Wing. Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Black have had fifty points deducted from Gryffindor and have a month worth of detentions with Mr. Filch."

Dumbledore sighed and went on, "So I contacted the Head Girl to ask who was next up for Prefect patrols and she said Mr. Diggory. I am very sorry about this."

"_Sorry_?" Amos asked outraged, "Lily Evans is _lucky_ to have me patrol with her."

"Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore's eyes looked as if they were on fire. "You may hold your tongue. I must have forgot to tell you, the Wizengamot has just owled me before either of you were here, with letters to the both of you, I believe the letters are pretty much the same."

"What does the Wizengamot want with us?" Amos asked eyeing Dumbledore.

"Your father might have been able to pull string s with the school governers, bu the night that Miss Evans claimed you tried to rape her and Mr. Potter stopped you, Professor McGonagall tried to seek to expel you with my permission. The Wizengamot said it wasn't possible with a proper trial, so I'm giving you a proper trial. You may read you letter."

"My father will get a lawyer!" Amos yelled.

"I figured he would. Miss Evans you are also allowed to get a lawyer. You two are excuse from Prefect duties tonight so you may contact your parents," Dumbledore turned to Amos. "Or your lawyer. The Head Boy and Girl are taking your rounds, dismissed." Amos storemed out of the office, but Lily didn't move from her spot and opened the letter to read it. It said:

**_Dear Miss Lily Marie Evans,  
The Wizengamot has contacted you on the account of the happening that happened between yourself and Mr. Amos Lyle Diggory. From the beginning of the night, when you met in Gryffindor Common Room until Mr. Potter was in St. Mungo's with you.  
We have called to the case to testify are listed below, if you need anyone else tell you may owl us. We have called: Mr. Amos Lyle Diggory, Mr. Albus Dumbledore, Mr. James Harry Potter, Mr. Sirius Cole Black, Mr. Peter Wayne Pettigrew, Mrs. Minerva McGonagall, Miss Cassidy Nicole O'Brian, and yourself, Miss Lily Marie Evans.  
Any questions owl us, if you wish to go along with this trial owl us. This trial is all up to you. If you wish to put Mr. Amos Lyle Diggory to trial, the trial date will be December 1st.  
Have a nice day.  
The Wizengamot Court_**

Lily was stunned, "Professor?"

"Yes Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked with that sparkle back in his ice blue eyes.

"This trial is pointless and not worth the Witches and Wizards tax money to pay for."

"Oh really?" Dumbledore asked putting his hands together.

"Yes Professor, there's no way Amos will _ever_ tell the truth." Lily sighed feeling beaten already.

"Well, the court will have your testimony, Mr. Potter's, Professor McGonagall, and whatever your friends and I knew over Mr. Diggory's."

"I just feel like this is a waste of time." Lily sighed.

Dumbledore reached into his desk and pulled out a spare piece of parchment, dipped his quill in some green ink, and began to write something. When he was done he handed the parchment to Lily. It read:

_Kendal A. Bernett  
405 Diagon Alley  
London, England_

"Mr. Kendal A. Bernett?" Lily asked.

"No, Miss Kendal A. Bernett. Best Wizard Lawyer I _ever_ met, and between you and me that's saying something. She's expecting to hear from you."

"But Professor, if she's one of the best, won't Amos's parents try to contact her?"

"Why yes they will Miss Evans, but Miss Bernett wants to represent _you_."

"Me?" Lily asked looking flabbergasted, "Why me?"

"Well, I've talked to her about what happened between Mr. Diggory and yourself last year, and she told me that if Mr. Diggory's parents go after a lawyer that she wanted to represent you."

"How did she know..."

"That Mr. Diggory's parents would go after a lawyer?" Lily nodded, and Dumbledore sighed. "That's just how Mr. Diggory's family acts."

"But why does Miss Bernett want to represent _me_? She doesn't even know me."

"But this case is close to her," Lily gave a look of wonder, she knew this would be a story. "Miss Bernett's kid sister and only sibling was raped and killed at your age, three years ago, while Miss Bernett was at Wizarding Law School."

"_At sixteen!_" Lily couln't believe this...this young girl's life was cut off so short.

"Yes Miss Evans," Dumbledore sighed deeply. "One of Voldemort's supporters, a _Death Eater_. But we never found out who. Anna Bernett's rape case had become a 'Cold Case' I think that's what you call it in the Muggle World. Since Miss Anna's rape and murder, her sister, Miss Bernett has sworn to take on any attempted rape or actual rape case that flies her way. To bring happiness to the family...the happiness her family never got.

"So go back to Gryffindor Common Room and consider whether you'll use Miss Bernett...write your parents, Miss Bernett, and the Wizengamot."

"Yes sir." Lily grinned and left Dumbledore's office and looked down at her watch, it was five minutes to seven, dinner was about to start. She knew she'd been in Dumbledore's office for a while, but she didn't think it had taken about an hour already. She figured she should head to dinner, her friends were probably already there waiting on her.

"Lily!" Cassidy yelled when Lily entered the Great Hall. Lily looked for Cassidy and smiled. Cassidy was sitting next to Sirius with James across from them and James had saved a seat for Lily, of course.

When Lily approached them she acted surprised to see a seat saved for her. "A seat for me?!" She asked dramatically and then looking around she frowned. "Where's Peter?"

"Sitting with Amy."

"Getting serious aren't they?" Lily asked sitting down next to James.

"Do do think so, sad too. She's not all that pretty." Sirius sighed, and then gasped as Cassidy smacked him in his head, but from the back this time. "Peter to be the first to settle down?" Sirius rubbed the back of his head going on with his talk. "Yuck, I thought he'd _never_ find love and end up like Snivellus will." Milk shot out of James's nose from laughter and Lily rolled her eyes. "Always thought Remus would be the first to settle down, but he's so hooked on Gabriella, that he won't _even_ glance at another girl." Sirius began to whisper now where only James, Lily, Cassidy, and himself could hear. "From what I've heard Ludo either already or is about to pop _the question_."

"**WHAT?!**" The other three exclamied making everyone turn their heads.

"Remus will kill himself if Gabriella becomes Bagman's fiancee." James sighed, Sirius nodded agreeing with James.

"I'll want to skip that Wedding," Cassidy said in disgust. "Any Wedding where Bagman is the Groom, I'm not attending."

"That could be a problem, Cassidy. As we're probably Bridesmaids, and Alice the Maid-Of-Honor." Lily pointed out to Cassidy.

"No no no no no no! Why does she have to be with that over-sized loaf!" Cassidy yelled, making people turn around to look at them again. "_Will you mind your own damned business!_"

"Besides Cassidy, it's odd that Sirius would say that." Lily commented.

"Why is this so odd? They've been dating _forever_! Has to happen sometime."

"Well I heard they were on the rocks."

"Ooooh! Really?" Sirius sounded like the two school gossips...Rita Skeeter and Bertha Jorkins.

"Yeah, there'rs a rumor going around that he cheated and still is on Gabby with Paris or Heather."

"Or both," Cassidy said grossed out.

"Or both," Lily went on. "I heard the only reason Gabriella is sitll with him is because she has no proof he has cheated on her."

Sirius turned to James, "We need to talk to Peter about, **Operation: Break-up Gabriella and no brains**."

"Yes," James smiled. "And then, **Operation: Hook-up Remus and Gabriella**...correct?"

"Yes!" Sirius tried an evil laugh, only it iddn't work and he began to choke on his chicken fried steak.

On Tuesday Remus returned to school looking very ill, but Lily knew not to say anything. When the time was right Remus would tell Lily, until then she'd just have to play stupid. Wednesday's Muggle Studies class was very weird for Lily, especially since Tyler couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He even called her after class, James wanted to stay behind. Lily told him it was okay that she'd be fine and meet him in the common room. Even though James was going against his better judgement, he did what Lily requested.

"Lily," Tyler said approaching her and resting his hands on her shoulders. "I know how uncomfortable I made you Saturday and I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know."

"Know what? I told you that you were making me uncomforatble."

"No Lily, the other thing...About what Amos and some muggle tried with you on two different times."

"_How do you know_?!" Lily's eyes bugged out and she was whiter than usual. "_How on Earth did you find out_?"

"The files Grandfather has in his office..."

"_That's for staff use _**ONLY**!" Lily screamed.

"Lily!" Tyler tried, "I didn't know this would upset you."

"Upset me? Of course you _moron_ these events will upset me! I have nightmares about them every night!"

"Lily, please."

"No Tyler," Lily's voice was shaking. This piece of shit had invaded her privacy...or so it felt like it. "Forget my name and me. I am only a student to you now, and I can't hlejp you after school anymore. _And you just try and bring your grandfather into this and I'll tell him what you did! I'll tell him you invaded the Teacher-Student Privacy Act._** YOUR ONLY A SUB**_, Mr. Smith._ For now on I am _Miss Evans to you_!" She stormed off and to the Gryffindor Common Room.

The rest of the day, even after she'd told Cassidy, James, Sirius, and Remus, was Lily still pissed.

At Breakfast the next morning Professor Dumbledore announced that Professor Smith's last lesson would be next Wednesday. Lily groaned, '_Why couldn't his las lessons be on Tuesday?_' Professor Smith had to start preparing for the Quidditch Season coming up. Professor Nelson still wasn't back, so Muggle Studies lessons and club were cancelled until Professor Nelson returned.

Of course this news only brought joy to Lily's ears, that Tyler was getting away, far away from her after next Wednesday. Only left a wide space for James to slide in now.

"He's leaving?" Cassidy asked leaning over to her best friend. "Does this have anything to do with the conversation you had with him last night?"

"No clue," Lily said shrugging her shoulders. "Don't care either."

"Lily you should go talk to him," Cassidy looked worried. "As much as I prefer you to stay as far away from him and go for James...I do believe you should appologize for last night."

"Me apppologize?! He looked in _my_ file! He violated _my_ privacy!"

"True Lily," Cassidy nodded. "But don't you want to know why he's really leaving? For a while you were confused on who you were going to give your heart to, Tyler Smith or James Potter."

"You just want me to know because your being noisy again, right?" Lily asked her giving her a knowing smile.

Cassidy nodded, "I can't help it!" She blushed. "And your probably the only one who could get an honest answer out of him and find out why he's actually leaving...so what do you say?"

"Your lucky your my _best_ friend, or I'd say no. Besides, I guess I should at _least_say good-bye." Lily winked at her, Cassidy giggled Lily had that look in her eye. The look that only a prue journalist carries.

"That's my girl!" Cassidy giggled. Lily got up and headed for the Muggle Studies classroom. She figure dTyler would write her a pss ot class or if worse came to worse she could afford to be a little late for Herbology.

"Where's Lily going? We've got class in ten minutes." James questioned Cassidy.

"No clue," Cassidy lied. James turned to try and find answers with Sirius, but all Sirius had was a joke for him.

"Prongsie, what does Australia and sixty year old women have in common?"

"Geez Padfoot I don't know if I really want to know this."

"Puh-lease!"

"Fine what?"

"No one knows or cares!" Sirius began to laugh into fits and Cassidy looked grossed out.

James rolled his eyes and his thoughts fell back on Lily. James figured it had something to do with Tyler Smith, but he thought Lily was done with that loser. James was getting sick of these games, if Lily didn't figure out who her true feelings were for James would pull his ticket out...permantly.

Lily approached the wooden door and took a deep breath before she knocked lightly. She heard Tyler's voice saying, "You may enter." So enter Lily did.

Tyler looked up and gave her a look Lily's eyes couldn't actually find a meaning behind. "You weren't at breakfast," Lily tried to start this conversation.

"No I wasn't. Your ver observant. I'm guessing grandfather told the school I'll be gone after next Wednesday's lsesons?" Lily nodded her head, "So _Miss Evans_," he dragged her name a bit. "What brings you into my presence?"

"To appologize."

Tyler let out a little chuckle, "You appologize? You made it so clear that I was the wrong one last night and you were the right."

Lily nodded, "I stand by what I said last night. You invaded my privacy last night."

"Then do explain to me what you are appologizing for?"

"Saturday at Hogsmede. I shouldn't have gotten up and walked out."

"Well you did, so get over it."

"Tyler, why are you being so mean? I'm trying to have a decent conversation with you."

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry. When I want to talk to you, you say no. But when you want to talk to me, am I suppose to drop everything I'm doing and listen to you? I'm sorry I didn't know the rules."

Lily was insulted, "Are you telling me that the manner that I act is improper? I believe you tried to kiss me on a first date. I was brought up to kiss on a first date is tactless of a girl. Then add you are five years my junior."

"Yeah, yeah." Tyler sai rolling his eyes, "So what are you up here for Miss Evans? I already know you have picked Potter over me."

"I wanted to know exactly why you are leaving."

"You mean Miss O'Brian wants to know."

"No, I want to know." Lily half lied. "Does it have to do with me picking James over you?"

Tyler sighed he let down his walls he had built up. " A little. Your too much like her, and if I can't have you...I can't be around you."

"What are you babbling about?" Lily questioned him.

"Well," Tyler said pulling out a chair for her as he sat down on one of the desks. "I'm guessing you've heard the rumor about me being a Quidditch Player of England and owing grandfather?" Lily nodded and Tyler wnet on. "Well _most _of that rumor is true. Except I wasn't stalking the Muggle girl. We were in love, and wanted to get married. Her father and I didn't get along much, but he promised us his blessing to our marriage if I had a proper job to support his daughter with. I figured I should tell him the truth, for when Elizabeth and I had children...they too would most likely be accepted to Hogwarts as we were going to live in Britian."

"Elizabeth?" Lily asked, "Who is she?"

"She was the love of my life, my fiancee."

"Oh, okay."

"Her father forbid our marriage once he knew that I was a Wizard. You see Elizabeth's aunt, her father's sister, was murdered by the Dark Wizard Grindelwald."

"But your grandfather Albus Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald in 1945!" Lily protested getting more into the story than she thought she would.

"Yes, Lily I know that." Tyler sighed, "I tried telling her father this. He told me he'd never let a _freak_ like me make his daughter and future grandchildren filth like I am. Elizabeth and I tried to elop, but he caught me trying to sneak her out. Elizabeth's father made her press charges against me. A year later her father forced her to marry one of the men he worked with..._he beat my sweet Elizabeth! That filthy bastard beat her until she died!_" Tyler screamed feeling grief take over his body again.

"Oh!" Lily leaned over to try and console Tyler. "That...that's so terrible!"

Tyler sat up trying to hid hte few tears he allowed to roll down his face. "You look and act so much like my sweet Elizabeth. I guess that's why I've been acting so illy. Why I tried to get you to kiss me. It was like old times again for me, please forgive me Lily. I hope we can at least still be friends."

"Tyler can I ask you something?" Tyler nodded to Lily's question. "Were you only attracted to me becasue I look and act how you remember Elizabeth?"

"No, grandfather has spoken so highly of you that I wanted to get to know you. Then having you help me out after classes got me to really know you. Yes sometimes you are so much like my Elizabeth, but you are also your own person. All those things attracted you to me. Good luck to you with Potter. Could you do me a favor though?"

Lily smirked at him, "_Depends_. But tell me what the favor is and I'll tell you if I can or if I can't."

"If things don't work out with you and Potter, you'll give me a ring? Not to hook up, just to hang out. Because we both know as long as you and Potter are together, he'll never trust me around you."

Lily smiled, "You were trying to be a tough guy to get over your loss...how long ago did Elizabeth die, if you don't mind me asking."

"A year and a half ago." Tyler said with sadness taking over those ice blue eyes he shared with his grandfather.

"Look Tyler," Lily said smiling at him and grabbing his hands in hers. "I don't know if James wand I will actually get together, but I really hope we do. But _no_ matter what you and I will be friends, I swear. James will just have to accept this."

Tyler smiled and squeezed Lily's hands, "Your a sweet girl, _never_ change." Tyler looked up at his clock, "You should go, your already late for Herbology. Let me write you a pass." Lily nodded and waited to get her pass and left Muggle Studies class to Herbology. All day Cassidy tried to talk to Lily to find out what had happened, but in every class they'd been swamped and that evening Lily was too busy with Prefect duties to even have dinner with her friends.

When Lily entered the Gryffindor Common Room at nine thirty, she notice something. Cassidy and Sirius were no where to be found, probably up in his bed have a good snog; Peter wasn't around...but he'd been with Amy a lot now and you hardly ever saw him. Remus wasn't around either, but that wasn't the strangest thing. The strangest thing was James was sitting on 'Lily's Couch' in the middle seat where neither Lily nor Cassidy ever sat, but James Potter was _actually_ reading a book. As Lily got closer, she gave herself a giggle, James Potter was actually reading, Gone With the Wind, the Muggle Study book that was suggested to read. Lily remembered when James swore up and down he'd never read taht book.

"That book any good?" Lily whispered enough for James to hear her and jump.

"You scared me," he sighed clutching his heart.

"Seems we've turned the tables, James Potter." Lily said smiling at him.

James smiled back at Lily and marked his place with a bookmark in his book. "Share a seat with me?"

Lily nodded and sat in her usual spot, "Good bok isn't it?"

"Yes," James agreed putting an arm around her shoulder in which she snuggled in to. "Ready for the ball?"

"A little," Lily twisted her body a little. "Just don't want it to end like the last one we went to."

"I promise you, I won't let it." He kissed the top of her head and he heard her sigh. Maybe Cassidy was right, maybe there was still something between them.

"Where's Peter?" Lily asked sitting up to meet his beautiful eyes.

"With Amy, third floor broom closet."

Lily gave him a funny look, "And how do you know that?"

"Sirius and Cassidy informed me of it, thirty minutes before you came in. They ran into Peter and Amy in there, but it wasn't the first time."

"_Oh_?" Lily asked,"Well where's Sirius and Cassidy now?"

"No clue, took my invisiblity cloak and the map."

"Wait," Lily frowned. "I'm confused. Why didn't they just go to your dormitory and snog there? Peter's in a broom closet with Amy, your down here, and Remus..."

"Is upstairs."

"With?" Lily asked while her brilliant green eyes bugged out a bit.

"Gabriella," James said with a smirk to his face.

Lily's mouth would have dropped to the floor if it could have reached that far. "Gabby?!" Lily whispered incase she hadn't heard correctly. James nodded his head yes. "But what about her relationship with Ludo?"

"From what I heard between her sobs when she ran in here looking for you, this was _before_ Remus caught her in his arms and began to console her, but after he was in here after the two of you Prefect duty. Bagman proposed to her on the last Hogsmede weekend, she accepted, been wanting to tell you and Cassidy but could never find the two of you together. Anyways, she did a charm on her engagement ring before she went to meet Bagman at thier ususal snog spot, and she found out that the diamond was fake. She was outraged, so she went to meet him at thier usual 'spot', and caught him...shagging Paris."

"No!" Lily gasped feeling deeply sorry for her friend.

"Yes," James nodded now gosspiping and feeling like a fourth year girl. "Gabby threw the ring in his face and broke up with him. She then broke down when she got in here. She wouldn't respond when Cassidy, Sirius, or I would speak to her. Remus come in saying you'd be a little late and saw Gabby crying her eyes out on the floor, and that's when he picked her up in his arms and brought her upstairs to let all her emotions go."

"Poor Gabby," Lily sighed. "I knew she was too good for that _slimeball_. You think she'll start dating Remus?"

"I don't know," James said scratching his head. "I don't know if she'll trust for a while, but I hope Remus finally gets her."

"Me too," Lily said smiling. "It's funny all our friends are together now."

"Yeah," James said smiling. "Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been wanting to ask you something for a while now." James started to get butterflies in his stomach.

"Yes?" Lily asked hopeful.

"Lily I was wondering if you'd..."

"**_LILY_**!" Someone screamed as they entered the Common Room. Lily turned her attention to the person, and James swore under his breath and also turned to see who this was.

"Alice?" Lily asked getting up to see what was the matter.

"I've been looking for you since dinner!" She huffed from running obviously.

"What did you need?"

"Your owl went to Professor McGongall because she coulndn't find you. When she showed up she was all bloody, I had detention with McGonagall and she ordered me to go get Hagrid. When Hagrid and I showed up there was nothing we could do...she was dead. Your owl is dead."

"My owl?"

"Yes, she carried a letter with her too." Alice handed Lily the letter which Lily began to read.

_**Mudblood Evans,  
I have written your filthy muggle parents, and I'm assuming they've contacted you, but you still ignore my threats? Not very wise for a Mudblood or her family. Stay away from James Potter or it will be the death of your filthy family and the death of you.**_

**_Lord Voldemort_**

LIly turend paler than usual and handed the letter to James so he could read it. after he readit he looked disgusted. "Alice had Dumbledore or McGonagall read this?"

"No, You-Know-Who put a curse on it that only Lily could open it."

"James," Lily whispered with tears filling up her brilliant green eyes. Alice and James turned to look at Lily, "They _never_ told me. I...I could be the death of my family!" She began to sob.

"Alice thanks, we're going to find Dumbledore." James picked up the very light weighted Lily Evans and ran with her in his arms, while she curled into him crying her eyes out, on their to Dumbledore's office.


	20. Letters

_A.N. / Hello everyone! This chapter might have taken me a while to write, because I'm writing this one to this story and a different chapter to my other fanfic. So please don't be angry with me! Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**Chapter 20**

Alice sat in the Common Room rocking back and forth biting her nails, she'd even forgotten to meet Frank tonight. He'd gotten very worried about her and owled her, in which she owled him back telling him what was going on and that she couldn't meet him tonight. She had to find out if Lily was going to be alright.

Fifteen minutes after she'd written Frank back, Remus and a very ruffled looking Gabriella came down the stairs from the Boys' Dormitories.

"Gabriella Rosa Martinez!" Alice said shocked to see her best friend with Remus Lupin. "What will Ludo say when he finds out? You are his_ fiancee_, you shouldn't be acting like this!" She hissed.

"First, we are not engaged anymore! Second, acting like what? Remus was only consoling me because I found my fiancee, at the time _shagging_ the house _slut Paris_!" Gabriella screamed the last part. "Besides you weren't around and Lily was taking care of Prefect duties."

"What about Cassidy? Forget about her? I'm sure Ludo and you can work around this."

"No, but I'd reather fall into the arms of a handsome Marauder." Gabby snapped, "Didn't you just hear me? Ludo and I are over, _forever_. What are you doing in here? Not with Frank?" Alice rolled her eyes, she truly hated it when Gabby got angry because she always took it out on the entire world.

"I'm not going to ignore the comment about Frank. I was waiting for Sirius and Cassidy to get back." Alice said smartly.

"What's up?" Cassidy asked throwing James's invisiblity cloak off of herself and James.

"It's Lily."

"Lily?!" Cassidy asked scared looking around the room for Lily. There was no Lily in sight. "Is she alright? Where is she?!"

Alice shook her head no, "You all better sit down for this." They all listened to Alice and sat down. "Lily recieved a letter written in _blood_ from You-Know-Who." They all gasped at this news.

"But what would You-Know-Who want with Lily?" Gabriella asked tears filling up in her eyes for Lily.

"Only one answer to that Gabby," Cassidy sighed. "Isn't it obvious, she's muggleborn. Voldemort wnats not only her family dead, but Lily _too_."

"_Don't say his name_!" Alice hissed.

Cassidy rolled her eyes at Alice, "I'll say his name all I want to. Dumbledore's right fear of a name only increases fear of the thing it's self."

"I hear he's not even human anymore," Gabby said shaking.

"Your wrong Cassidy," Alice said smuggly.

"About?"

"Why You-Know-Who wrote Lily."

Cassidy rolled her eyes, "Humor me. If your so smart, tell us."

"Well," Alice started. "After Lily read the letter, she gave it to James to read, and I read it while he was."

Cassidy sneered at Alice, "You had no right to read it, Lily never said you could. You're starting to sound more and more like Paris and Heather."

Alice ignored Cassidy's last comment. "Anyways, the letter told Lily if she didn't stay away from James that You-Know-Who would kill her family and her. That he'd already threatened her parents and he was sure her parents had contacted her, but she swore up and down that they never did. James then swept her up in his arms and ran with her to Dumbledore's office."

"_Wow_," Gabby gasped. "You-Know-Who will kill Lily and her parents if she sees James? That's crazy."

"That sucks man," Sirius spoke up. "Do you realize how long James has wanted to be with Lily? This could mean her parents and her life...she'll never give him a chance now."

"Yeah, James has been crazy about Lily forever." Remus piped up.

"Dumbledore will have a solution to this," Cassid said. "He always has a loop-hole to something."

James finally maed it to the stone gargoyle, but he didn't know the password. "Lily, look you've got to talk to me. What's the password to get into Dumbledore's office?"

"S...sugar Quills," she whispered.

"_Sugar Quills_!" James yelled. The stone gargoyle jumped out of the way as James maed his way to Dumbledore's office with his distraught, yet beautiful Lily flower in his arms.

"_Professor_!" James yelled, "**Professor! Please come quick!**"

Dumbledore came out of a door in a night robe, "Why Mr. Potter, what's all the noise about?" Then Professor Dumbledore saw a crumbled Lily Evans in James's arms. "Come, come sit here." Dumbledore waved his wand in front of his desk. The usual two comfy chairs were now a loveseat so Lily could cling on to James for as much support from him that she needed.

"What's the matter with Miss Evans, Mr. Potter?" Professor Dumbledore asked sitting behind his desk.

"She recieved this," James handed Dumbledore the letter Lily recieved. "I would like to know if it's actually from him or a Slytherin prank because she is muggleborn."

Dumbledore began to read it and then flicked his wantd to it, green smoke appeared. Dumbledore spoke softly, "Oh dear." Then gave James the letter back. "I am afraid this is really from him." Lily's sobs became harder and all James could do was try and sooth her. more.

"What can we do?" James asked, he had to do something to help Lily.

"I suggest you both go to Miss Evans's house and speak to her parents about this."

"_Now_?" James askedn ot believing what he was hearing.

"What better time than the present, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked James.

"We'll go _only_ if Lily's up to it."

"The _only_ way to do this." Dumbledore agreed.

"Lily?" James lifted her chin up so he brilliant green eyes met his amber brown ones. "Would you like to go speak to your parents about this?" Lily nodded. "Alright," James said turning back to Professor Dumbledore. "How do we get there?"

Dumbledore pulled a rubber duckie from one of his desk drawers and tapped it three times. "Both of you touch it and this instant Portkey will bring you to The Evans's home."

The two teenagers did as their Headmaster told them, and then they were gone.

-Back in distant Egypt-

"**Seer**!" Voldemort screamed for his Seer. The Seer was sitting in her quarters when she heard his call. She rolled her eyes at this. The Seer blinked her eyes and appeared in front of her master.

"You _called_ me, sir?"

"Do I hear sarcasm in your tone, Seer? _If_ you don't watch it you'll end up like the one before you." Voldemort hissed at her and pointed to a skeleton in the far right corner. "Now you now why you've been called. Did the mudblood get her letter?"

The Seer smiled, "Indeed she did."

"And hte boy? Did she push the boy away?"

The Seer continued to smile, "No sire, she didn't. Infact she pulled him closer to her."

"**WHAT**?!" He bellowed, "My letter said for her to stay away from the boy not bring him closer! Damn it!" Voldemort slammed his fist into a near table.

"They will become a couple, whether you like it or not. It's in the stars, maybe not now...but it will be soon that they are together. There's _love_ between them, you can't break love."

Voldemort waved her away, "You may leave. I'm not afraid of '_thier love_', love is a weak thing anyways."

_How very wrong he would be.........._

Lily and James found themselves in the LIving Room. James's glance at the clock, it was one in the morning here.

"Uh, Lily you might not want to..."

"**MUM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU!**" Lily screamed.

Lily and James heard feet running down the staircase. "Lily?" Abigail asked blinking her eyes. "Shouldn't you be at school."

"_Yeah, **some** people like to sleep, **FREAK!**_" Petuina yelled at her sister and marched back up to her room.

Lily rolled her eyes at her sister; James on the other hand never wanted to his a female so badly in his life. How could you call a heavenly beautiful creature as Lily a _freak_? In anyone was a freak, it was that horribly ugly sister of Lily's.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Her mother asked her giving her a hug.

"I'd be a whole lot better if you'd have told me about the letter you'd recieved from Lord Voldemort!" Lily said raising her voice.

Abigail sighed and took her daughter's hand and led her to the nearest couch to sit on. James followed and sat down in on one of the arm chairs. Blake had went into the kitchen to make some tea. "Yes, we recieved a letter from this person about a week ago."

_"Why didn't you tell me_?" Lily asked outraged.

"Because," Abigail paused, she really didn't want to say this with James in the room. "Well, because the letter told us that if you didn't stay away from James, then he'd kill us and you."

"_That's_ your reason not to tell **me**?!" Lily asked horrified.

"I didn't want this to mess up what you had with James. He adores you, and I know you deeply care for him, I can see it in his and your eyes."

"Mrs. Evans," James said, Lily had forgotten he was even here. "There's only one way to settle this." James hateed to do this, he turned to look at Lily. "_Lily_, when we get back to Hogwarts, after the Halloween Ball, we just won't see each other or hang out anymore."

"No James," Abigail had stood up. "This is the reason I didn't owl Lily. We want her to be happy, and if she's happy seeing you, then she **will **see you."

Lily walked over to James and held his hands in hers. "_James_, you are the sweetes, kindest boy that has ever been put in my life. I don't want to lose what we have together."

"Yes, I know. I don't want to either, but you can't lose your family."

Lily smiled at him, "And I won't, I'm sure Dumbledore could put some wards on the house."

"Most likely," James agreed.

"Lily dear, we don't need it. Don't worry about us, if we happen to die then that was our time to go. God sets those times for us, there's no way you can prevent it."

"But mum, Dumbledore could help!" Lily tried.

"Dumbledore could help us with what?" Blake Evans asked walking into the room carrying a tray that held four cups of tea.

"To put wards on the house to make sure you and mum will be alright, so Voldmort can't murder you while I'm away at school. Either that or I have to give up Hogwarts and James."

"_Lily_, **no**!" Abigail yelled still standing. "You _can not_ leave Hogwarts or _give up_ James."

"Then let me talk to Professor Dumbledore about putting wards on the house."

"But Lily..."

"Abby," Blake said. "These seem to be the only options that we have. And if we get wards on the house then we're protecting Petuina and Lily when she's home on vacations."

Abby sighed, "Fine Lily, but don't con your Headmaster into this."

"He'll most likely suggest it mum."

"Alright Lily," Abigail sighed. "You talk to your Headmaster and then send us an owl, alright?"

Lily nodded and the two teenagers touched the rubber duckie again and were on their way back to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile at the Potter's Mansion in the Wizarding part of London, there was a tapping on the window of Mr. and Mrs. Potter's master bedroom.

"Harold, do you hear that?" Grace groaned.

"Yeah, what's that pecking noise?"

"I think it's an owl."

Harold Potter sat up and rubbed his eyes, slipping on his glasses. "Who'd be sending us an owl at this time of the night?"

"An order from Dumbledore likely," he went on. "Another attack on muggles." Harold walked across the room to where the tapping was coming from. Harold took the letter from the owl and read it, "Honey I was wrong. I've got to go out, Auror business for the minsitry."

"You have to leave _now_? _In the middle of the night_? These demands are becoming wilder and wilder."

Harold handed his wife of twenty years the letter, "Yes I know dear. But our world is becoming crazy with this new Dark Lord. I'll take a shower, pack, then go to the office." Harold left the room and Grace began to read the letter.

**_Dear Mr. Potter,  
Sorry to disturb you durring the middle of the night. There has been another attack by the new Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort, and his followers the 'Death Eaters'. We do need your assistance as we are calling out all Auror's to the field. Plesas respond to this immediatly._**

**_Secretary of the Minister of Magic  
Charlize Macalley_**

**_An Order From the Minister of Magic_**

Harold came out of the shower to see his wife sitting cross-arme staring at him, "What did I do now, Gracie?"

Grace sighed, "Must be nice to be a wife of a man that _isn't_ an Auror."

Harold flicked his wand and his bag began to pack itself. "Grace, I thought you got over that a _long_ time ago. You had to when Grindelwald was around."

"I got _use _to it, **I never got over it**."

Harold chuckled at his wife, "I'll be alright, I promise. I do_ always_ come home to you, James, and Sarah. Don't I?"

"Yes, but I worry myself to tears sometimes."

"Well you shouldn't. Now you shut those pretty little eyes, I'll be back as soon as I can." He leaned down to give his wife a sweet kiss good-bye. "I love you."

Grace's eyes began to fill up with tears, "I love you too, Harry."

A while later, Grace Potter was almost back to sleep when there was a tapping on her window again. Grace got up and smiled, probably a brief 'I love you', from Harry. He always did that kind of sweet thing, after all of these years.

Grace took the letter from the owl, but Grace noticed something wasn't right here. The text looked as if it was written in bood, but she still read it.

**_Mr. and Mrs. Potter,  
I just wanted to inform you that your fullblood son is on the verge of asking a mudblood to be his girlfriend. If your son, James Potter doesn't stay awya from that filthy mudblood, Lily Evans...well I might have to convince him to back away. Fear for you family, because you might be the next I split up by death._**

**_Lord Voldemort_**

Grace gasped and stared at the letter. She ran to the fireplace and Flooed to the only person she knew that could help her family out, Albus Dumbledore.

-In Dumbledore's office-

"Of course Miss Evans, that is a brilliant idea. I will talk to Professors McGonagall and Flitwhick and this weekend the three of us will put up a few wards on your home for your parents, sister, and of course for you when you are there on vacation."

"Thank you so much Professor, you have no idea how much this means to me!" Lily said smiling from ear to ear.

"Well you may be..."

All of a sudden James's mother was covered in soot and in a hump on the grate of Dumbledore's fireplace. "Grace?" Dumbledore asked completely surprised.

"Mum?" James asked.

Grace grasped Dumbledore's arms witha piece of parchment still grasped in her hands. "Harry's gone, Auror business. This turned up about thirty minutes after he left." Dumbledore took the parchment, read it, and did the same charm that he had on Lily's. It took made green smoke come out, and Dumbledore placed it on his desk.

Grace ran over to James and was hugging him and kissing his forehead over and over again. "Mum? What's wrong?"

"Plenty," Dumbledore said shaking his head handing the letter to James to read.

"Oh dear. What's so wrong with Lily and me if we want to date?"

"Don't worry James, or Grace." Dumbledore turned and looked her in her eyes. "We'll put some wards on the Potter and Evans homes this weekend. James, Lily I suggest you head to bed. Grace you may stay in a room here tonight since your so shaken." She nodded, James went to hugh is mother. The teenagers left Dumbledore's office and headed to Gryffindor Tower.

"James, I'm scared." Lily said with fear flashing in those brilliant green eyes that usually made hime melt inside.

James wrapped an arm around her waist, "It'll be okay Lily. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

Lily stopped walking before they got to the Fat Lady, "What did we do?"

"What?" James aksed trying ot console her again.

"Why doesn't Voldemort want us to be together? Why does he bug us? I want to be yours, I'd like to tell people that you're my boyfriend."

James pulled Lily close to him, "We can still have that. Screw Voldemort. Be mine Lily, be my girlfriend." He pulled her into a passionate kiss before she could reply.

He nibbled her top lip, in which she allowed him access into her mouth. Their kiss grew from friendly to hunger. Lily pulled away minutes alter speechless.

"We need to get some sleep, James. It's midnight," James nodded and rested his head on her forehead.

They entered the Common Room, their friends had already made it up to bed. Jamea nd Lily parted at the door. Lily hit the showers and cried until there were no tears left to shed. She stepped out of the shower and pointed her wand to her wet hair for a drying spell. She dressed and began to climb into her bed, it was already occupied though. Cassidy was sitting up in it staring at her friend.

"Lils, are you okay? I heard what's going on...I also heard you crying in the shower."

Lily held up her hand, "Not now."

"Lily come on, you can't hold all these emotions up inside you."

-Meanwhile-

James was crawling into bed when he heard three voices mutter, "Lumos." James turned around to see his three best friends looking at him.

"Spill," Sirius said.

"Not now," James sighed.

"Yes, James _now_." Sirius tired again.

"_I said, **NOT NOW**_!" James roared closing his draperies. He needed to be alone.

"Well when your ready, we're here for you." Remus said.

James just needed to be alone. Voldemort was after Lily's parents, her horrible sister, his parents, Sarah, Lily, and himself. And only because Lily and himself wanted to date one another? Why couldn't they be happy and be a couple? What was wrong with them? Were they not worthy to be happy?

-Back in the Girls' Dormitory-

"I know that, but I can't...not right now." Lily sighed running her hands through her hair.

"Lils."

"_No,_ Cass. No." Lily got up and left the room. She went down the staircase and to the Boys' Dormitories. When Lily go to James's bed and opened the draperies...

"**Damn it Siruis! I said...**_Lily?_ Lily what are you doin in here?"

"I don't want to be alone, I want to be with you. Can I sleep here with you tonight?"

"Of course," James moved over, and lifted the covers for her. He then closed the draperies around them. He laid on his side and she snuggled up tho him, as close as she could. James had on flannel pajama pants that were a bit short. He could feel her smooth, shaven legs...as she was only wearing a tank top shirt and short boxers to bed. "Lily are you alright?"

She nodded into his bare chest, he smiled. He never thought he'd have Lily Evans in the same bed as him. "Just hold me," she mumbled.

"I'll never let go," James said kissing the top of her head.

She spoke again sometime later and James had that she was already asleep. "_Yes_."

He pulled back to look at her, "Yes? Yes what?"

She giggled softly, "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

"_But our families..._"

"Unless you don't want to..."

"No it's not that Lil...okay. I just don't want you to regret..."

"I won't, I promise."

"Alright," he leaned down to give her a sweet kiss. He smiled driffting off to sleep. Smiling because _the beautiful Lily Evans_ was his girlfriend, _finally_.


	21. Halloween

_A.N. / Hey you guys! Sorry it's taken me so long. Been busy gettin my house together, and been trying to keep my self busy while my husband is underway. Well, Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**Chapter 21**

"Morning Moony!" Sirius sang off tune. "It's Friday, last day of the week! Tomorrow we have the Hall-oooo-wweeen Baaaaallll!" Sirius finished singing _way_ out off tune.

"Shut up Padfoot!" Lily heard the other three Marauder's yell.

Lily giggled, "What are you giggling about?" James asked smiling down at his girlfriend.

"Well," Lily said still smiling. "They can't hear you or open your draperies...remember? You put a spell on them, so they wouldn't know I was in here. So why are you yelling at Sirius to shut up?"

James smiled at her, "Habit, and I can see my beautiful little bookworm remembers _everything._"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes I do."

James kissed the top of her head, "I would have never dreamed you'd _actually_ be mine."

Lily giggled, "James, I'm not property."

"I know that."

"_Jamey_!" Sirius chimed, "Come out, come out! We'd like to see what _lovely_ shared your bed last night."

"Oh no!" Lily gasped, "How do I get out of here?"

"My invisibility cloak, I've got it here under my pillow. Just slip it on and you can sneak out when I leave the room to take my shower. You head to the Girls' Dormitory to get ready for class, okay?"

Lily smiled and softly kissed his lips, "You think of everything don't you?"

James shrugged his shoulders, "_Well, I am a Marauder after all._"

She playfully hit his arm again while slipping on the Invisiblity Cloak and followed his lead out of the room. As she made her way to the Girls' Dormitory she then took it off and walked inside the sixth year room.

"Lily?" Cassidy gasped running towards her best friend and grasping her with everything she could manage. "_Don't you ever scare me like that again!_"

Lily looked taken back, "Scare you like what?"

"Well you marched out of here mad and I had no clue where you went and you just now show up? An hour before classes start?"

"_An hour...that's all_?" Lily whined and Cassidy nodded. "Well," Lily's happiness was back. "Good thing I took a shower last night...let's go down to breakfast."

"You're not getting off that easy," Gabby spoke up stepping in front of her friend.

"Yeah, spill...where did you go last night after you stormed out of here?" Alice jumped in.

"Well," Lily thought of a good lie. "I smelled that awful perfume that Paris and Heather wear. So I went to the Hospital Wing..._because_ I started to feel dizzy headed...and was suggested that I stay over night."

"Damn those two sluts," Cassidy scowled.

"Are you alright?" Gabriella asked running over to her friend.

Lily put up a smile, "Yeah."

"Tonight we need to talk," Cassidy spoke up.

"About?" Alice asked a little lost.

"About the letter Lily recieved last night," Cassidy said rolling her eyes at Alice's ditzy-ness.

"Oh yeah."

"Girls I have a Prefect Meeting after dinner. Why don't we talk about it tomorrow night?"

"Lily have you forgotten?" Alice asked outraged.

"Tomorrow is the Halloween Ball. I'm going with Sirius, Alice is going with Frank, you're going with James, and Gabby's going with...."

They all turned to look at Gabby, after she'd broken up with Amos last night none of them even knew if she was even going to attend the ball.

"You are coming to the dance, aren't you?" Alice asked.

Gabriella smiled, "Of course I am. _Remus_ is taking me."

Lily smiled, she was glad for her friend. "Are you two a couple yet?"

Gabriella shook her head no, "No not yet. We want to take it slow. I'm not ready to fall into a relationship again. But I do care for Remus, and he understands that I want to take it slow."

"That's great!" Alice said hugging her friend tightly. Lily giggled, Cassidy sighed a bit annoyed, and Gabriella tried to find some room to breath.

"Wait a minute!" Lily gasped, "Remus doesn't have a costume...how will...

Gabriella shrugged, "Remus said he'd be able to get one tonight. He just asked what my costume was and I told him and he said no problem."

Lily smiled, there was no doubt in her mind that James's invisiblity cloak and the Marauder's map would be used to get Remus's costume tonight for tomorrow night's ball.

"Well, the Prefect metting shouldn't take _too_ long. So after the prefect meeting is over, I'll come up here and spill. Okay?" Lily asked as her best friends nodded yes.

Later on that morning Lily sat down beside Cassidy in their first class of the day, Potions. Cassidy was busy writing Sirius a love letter to notice that James had dropped a letter in front of Lily.

Lily took out the Quick Quill-notes, and got her quill to write down the notes as she read the letter she'd just recieved from James.

**_My lovely Lily Flower,  
I can not wait until tomorrow night when we will be together at the Halloween Ball. I can not wait to see you in your costume tomorrow. We need to talk tonight, about us. I know you have a Prefect meeting tonight. Maybe you could meet me after your meeting?_**

**_Always yours,  
James_**

"Crap!" Lily yelled to herself, of course she wanted to spend time with her friends and tell them what was going on. On the other hand she also wanted to talk to James, so Lily wrote James back with her response.

_**Dearest James,  
I too can not wait until tomorrow. I am afraid to say that I can not meet you tonight after my Prefect meeting. I promised the girls this morning that we'd chat tonight. I promise we can meet anytime except for tonight. Again, I am sorry.**_

**_Lily_**

Lily felt horrible for letting James down. _Sure,_ she'd told him over and over again for years saying 'no,' to his constant asking her out. Lily knew there was no way she could pass this not to James durring Potions because they must have had the worst Potions teacher _ever_, Professor Nickel.

"Today," Came Professor Nickel's raspy voice. "We will broil a Sleeping Draught." She tapped the chalk board. "You _should_ be finished copying down your notes...if now, oh well. Ingredients and instructions are now on the board. You have an hour left, **BEGIN**!"

Lily sighed, how much she did hate Professor Nickel's class. Professor Nickel was the meanest, worst teacher at the entire school. Plus she was Slytherin's Head of House, and that made things for Gryffindor ten times worse. Even Professor McGonagall hated Professor Nickel, and McGonagall usually liked _everyone_.

A _long_ hour later, the class _finally_ ended. "I want to tell you now that I want a roll of parchment on the Sleeping Draught due by _Monday_." Everyone in the class groaned and the bell rang.

Lily acted as if her bag had broken and told her friends she'd meet them in their next class, Charms.

James picked up on what Lily was doing and claimed he lost his wand under his desk, so the other three Marauder's left him behind. Professor Nickel left the room without noticing the couple was still in there.

"Alright there Lily?" James asked looking at her pick up her bag.

"Not really, read this." She handed James the letter she'd written. A minute or so later she saw him frown while pocketing the letter.

"What do the girls want to talk to you about?"

"Last night, the letter, and most likely my status with you."

"Your status with me?"

They exited the Dungenos and walked towards the Charms classroom. Lily went on, "Yes my status with you. If I still hate you, are we friends, or most likely when you and I are finally going to get together."

"Well that's easy," James said shrugging his shoulders. "Just tell them we got together last night."

Lily stopped in the middle of the corridor and James looked at her oddly. "Are you serious James? We should tell them? After what the letters our parents recieved and the one I got last night? You heard his words...do you really think it wise to flaunt our relationship?"

James grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss. "Lily, my darling spring flower, I realize you are scared by the letter you recived last night and the letters our parents have received. But our parents told us to live this up. _Lily we care about one another!_ **Screw Voldemort!** I thought we talked this over last night? I knew you'd do this, this is why I wanted to talk to you tonight."

Lily eyed him, "What do you mean you knew I was going to do this?"

James sighed and ran his hands through his hair, much to LIly's annoyance. "You won't let yourself be happy."

"Excuse me?" She asked outraged.

"Cassidy told me last summer. Ever since you found Stoyan and Narcissa...."

"_That is none of your business_!" She snapped walking off, leaving him speechless...as usual.

James sat in the Common Room later that night, miserable. He'd ticked Lily off, and with his luck she'd break up with him tonight. Lily had returned from her Prefect meeting an hour and a half ago, and didn't even speak a word to him. She'd marched straight upstairs to the Girls' Dormitory without even a glance at him. James knew Remus would be back soon from Hogsmede from buying his costume. Sirius had detention with Professor McGonagall, and Peter was _once again_ with Amy.

So James sat by himself pouting, a voice startled him. "Tough luck with Lily."

James turned around fast, Cassidy looked truly sorry for him. "Yeah, I always mess things up with her. Hell, she probably only accepted to be my girlfriend because she was tired of me asking her over and over again."

"That's not true!" Lily said tears falling quickly down her face, she'd ran out of her hiding place. James eyed her quickly and ran to hold her...feel her against him.

"Uh..." Cassidy felt very unwanted at the moment, "I'm going find Sirius."

Lily and James didn't notice Cassidy exit the Common Room. Lily felt so fragile and kept apologizing over and over again for being a spaz...and collapsed in his arms. She' been through so much in the last three months, no wonder she couldn't handle her own emotions. "Are you done talking to the girls?" James questioned, he didn't care about what they needed to talk aobut, James could tell he _needed_ to hold her, let her know everything would be alright. Lily nodded to his question, and James led her to his room to try and calm her down.

The next morning James awoke to the smell of strawberries and fiery red hair across his spare pillow and bare chest. Lily had spent the night with him, again. She'd refused to go back to her own bed. Shew as in one of James's flannel pajama shirts, she wouldn't wear the pants to bed. She'd said something about she could never sleep in them. James only in pajama pants, didn't know how he was able to control himself the night before. The tempting Lily Evans had snuggled very close to him all of last night.

James was surprised Sirius hadn't tried to wake him. As a matter of fact that topic was being debated downstairs at that very moment.

"Where's James?" Alice asked sitting in Lily's usual spot.

"Upstairs with Lily," Peter said with a wide grin to his face.

Peter got a pillow thrown at him by Gabby as she looked at him in disgust, he was so oily...almost as bad as Snape. She always wondered why Remus, Sirius, and James put up with him. Sirius rolled his eyes at his slow friend and explained about the night before. "After Cass and I returned to the Common Room and Lily and James were no where to be seen...I had a feeling they were in his room. So we followe my hunch and went to the door about to expose them when..."

"Sirius stopped me, he said he could hear Lily sobbing and James trying to console her. I pressed my ear to the door and heard it too."

"Later that night," Sirius spoke again. "I opened James's draperies from around his bed, to see them asleep. Tear streaks visible on Lily's face and James's chest.

"So their still up there, sleeping?" Alice questioned and Sirius nodded his head yes.

"We should go wake her up," Gabby said standing before Cassidy stopped in front of Gabriella.

"No," Cassidy said surprising Gabriella. "Let Lily come down when she's ready."

Alice sighed, "Everything just goes so wrong for them. I wish they could just be happy, something is always happening to them."

"I just hope everything goes alright with them at the dance tonight," Gabriella said looking sad for her friends.

"Me too Gabby, me too." Cassidy said looking toward the Boys' Dormitory, while the rest of her friends just nodded in agreement.

James gently kissed the top of Lily's head, and the little movement made her begin to stir from her dreamland. She moved her head so she could look up into those beautiful eyes of his that captivated her. "Morning sleepy-head." James said smiling and leaning down to give her a sweet peck on the cheek.

Lily smiled, "Good morning." She rubbed her eyes, showing that she still was a bit tired. "What time is it?" She asked, her face showing that she truly wanted to know.

James lifted his free arm and glanced at his watch, "Eleven."

Lily's brilliant green eyes filled up with a questioning look. "You sleep with your watch on?"

"No, not normally. But I was too determined to make you feel better last night, that I forgot to take it off."

Lily blushed, "Sorry about yesterday."

James shook his head, "Don't be. Don't worry about it, that was the past. Let's just look towards the future."

Lily rolled up, where her hair was hanging down into his face. "Future? What future?"

"The dance, tonight...have you forgotten our date already?"

"Oh! _Oh my_! It's after eleven and the ball begins at seven, which means we need to meet in the Common Room at about six-thirty. Plus I've got to sneak out of here to the Girls' Dormitory in you Cloak, shower, dress, and go to the Great Hall for lunch. So that leaves me at one. _Oh no! I'll **only** have four hours to look perfect for you tonight_!"

James chuckled at her, "You don't have to try and look perfect. You look perfect all the time."

Lily kissed James's lips, "Good line slick, but I've got to go get ready." She kissed him noce more, grabbed the cloak, and left the room.

James threw himself back on the bed and sighed. How on Earth he was able to lie in bed with the very _sexy_ Lily Marie Evans all night without being fresh...he had no clue how he did it last night.

The rest of the day was a very fast blur for the girls. After Lily came down from the Girls' Dormitory at about eleven forty-five, all the girls agreed they needed to go eat lunch so they could start getting ready for the ball, pronto!

While the girls got ready the Marauder's stayed in the Common Room. Sirius and James played a few rounds of Wizard's Chess, while Remus and Peter rotated in and played the winner of James and Sirius's game. But around five-thirty the Marauder's went upstairs to shower and begin gettin ready for the night ahead of them.

Meanwhile the girls were all showered and getting dressed. Or most likely helping out one another look _perfect_ for tonight, withtof course nasty remarks from Heather or Paris...in which the girls ignored.

Lily was doing everyone's hair as she was very good at it, Cassidy was doing make-up, Gabriella with accessories, and Alice with shoes...of course!

Alice _was_ the shoe queen, any kind of shoe you want? Alice had it. Good thing all the girls wore a size seven shoe.

Lily had taken advantage of Cassidy's trust...and charmed most of Cassidy's long locks off. Good thing they were witches, because tomorrow it would be back to it's normal length. She'd made Cassidy's hair relaxed curls. Gabriella's straight hair had lots of body to it tonight, with relaxed cursl, and glitter everywhere. Alice's hair was pulled halfway up with curls only at the ends. Lily's hair was done by Cassidy tonight. Lily's hair was twisted up in the back, curled on the top, all curls pinned together, with two single hairs to pull in her face.

Lily's costume was of Juliet, in which James would be her Romeo. Lily's fourteenth century dress was dark green, to match her eyes, to blend with her pale skin, and red locks. Cassidy was Marilyn Monroe and Sirius was going to be President Kennedy. Gabriella was wearing a red slinky Salsa dress and Remus would be a matching Salsa male dancer. Alice was Repunzal and Frank was her prince.

Lily's make-up was light with black eyeliner and mascara, light green eyeshadow, a bit of blush, and clear lipgloss. Gabriella's make-up was black eyeliner, dark eyeshadows, deep blush, and red lipstick. Alice had on blue eyeliner and mascara, but neutral eyeshadows, with pink lipstick. Cassidy had on black eyeliner and mascara, neutral eyeshadows, blush, and red lipstick.

Lily's accessories were a floral halo on her head, the necklace James had given her, and some of Gabriella's long beady earrings. Cassidy had on pearl earings, necklace, and braclet. Alice had on a simple silver necklace with a blue teardrop charm. Gabriella had on huge hoop earrings, a deep neckline necklace, and lots of rings.

Lily's shoes were baby-doll black velvet shoes, Cassidy wore white pumps, Gabriella wore red strappy shoes, and Alice had on blue pumps to match her dress.

When the girls were finished Lily glance at the clock, six thirty on the dot. "Showtime girls!" Lily smiled and the girls nodded, heading downstairs to meet their dates...Heather and Paris had left an hour before.

Alice came to the Common Room first, and left in a dash, she was to meet Frank at the Grand Staircase. Peter had already left ot meet Amy in the Entrance Hall. Gabriella was the next down the stairs, and the remaining Marauder's made all kinds of noise for this saucy Seniorita! Remus took Gabby's hand and headed towards the dance with his date. Next, to come down was Cassidy and Sirius's mouth dropped. Never in all his life did he imagine that she'd look so sexy! Sirius kissed Cassidy, much to her surprise, and they too took Remus and Gabby's route to the dance.

Finally, Lily trailed down the staircase to a smiling, yet floored James Potter. _Never_ in his life had he **seen** such a **beautiful woman**. James didn't say anything...he just stared.

"_Dissapointed_?" Lily asked, sadness filling up in her eyes at not making James happy.

He pulled her into his embrace, "_Lily_." He whispered, "Dissapointment? Are you kidding me? You're the most **beautiful woman** I've every seen. You took my breath away." He leaned in to give her a sweet kiss.

She smiled at him, "So you like?"

James shook his head, "**Love**. _Your gorgeous_, I'm going to have ot beat the other guys off of you."

"Where is everyone?" Lily asked just noticing their friends weren't around.

"Already headed downstairs to the Halloween Ball."

"Already?"

James nodded his head, "Ready to join the rest of the school?"

"Not just yet," she said smilng and pulling him into a _very_ passionate kiss. Moments later Lily finally pulled back to have James breathless, again.

James chuckled nervously, "Wow...where did that come from?"

"What?" Lily said shrugging her shoulders, "I can't give my handsome boyfriend a good snog?"

James smile grew, "Anytime babe. How about another kiss?"

She giggled, "Yeah...um, maybe later. We've got a ball to attend!" With that she pulled him out of the Common Room and towards the Halloween Ball. Ahh yes, the Halloween Ball, a night they'd _never_ forget...


	22. The Halloween Ball

__

A.N. / Hey everyone! I'm back and I've finally got my own computer! So I hope this helps me out with my grammar since so many of you complain about it. Read, Review, and Enjoy.

****

Chapter 22

Lily and James entered the Great Hall, and the dance looked fantastic! There were huge pumpkins carved with candles inside of them along the walls, every four feet. Candles were floating everywhere, bats flying in and out of the candles. The four house tables, and the teachers table were gone. Now there were little circular tables everywhere, but except the dance floor and podium where a live band would be playing. Each table sat six.

Lily, James, Cassidy, Sirius, Gabriella, and Remus sat a table together.

Next to their table Peter and Amy were sitting with her friends and their dates.

Across the room Alice and Frank were sitting with Ludo, Paris, Amos, and Heather."

"That slut!" Cassidy hissed.

"Tell me about it," Gabriella said rolling her eyes. "Of _course_ the two sluts of the school are going with the two scum buckets."

"Yeah, Yeah Gabby." Cassidy said rolling her eyes too. "Yes _their_ sluts, but took who is sitting with them!"

"Oh, Merlin!" Lily and Gabby gasped at the same time. James and Remus cracked their knuckles as they were thinking about how to pummel Amos and Ludo."

"B…but why?" Gabriella gasped, "I thought she was our friend?"

"No clue," Cassidy said her eyes set to kill.

"Easy there killer, maybe that's where Frank wanted to sit? Lord knows him and Bagman are good chums, and Amos sat down there too because he had Paris's best friend as his date…plus all the guys are in the same house." Sirius offered his suggestion.

Everyone took their attention off the other table and altered to stare at Sirius speechless.

"What?" He whined.

"I think that's the smartest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth," James said still staring at his best friend as if he had just seen him for the first time.

"Me too," Remus agreed.

"Got to throw in something different every now and then." Sirius said shrugging his shoulders.

They all laughed and turned their attention fully away from the other table, and now to just have fun within friends.

"Why don't we eat before the dance starts?" Sirius asked.

Remus chuckled, "Always worried about food, aren't you?"

They all agreed to eat, as it was now seven thirty and the band would start playing at eight. So the six people looked at their menu for a few minutes and told their plates what they'd like for dinner.

Remus had a T-bone steak with mashed potatoes, brown gravy, corn, and drank butterbeer. Gabriella had potato soap, a small Cesar salad, and drank water with lemon in it. Lily had chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, gravy, and tea to drink. James also got a T-bone, but got double mashed potatoes with cheese in them, and drank some butterbeer. Cassidy got pepperoni pizza and tea to drink. Sirius got lobster, oysters, chicken legs, a huge bowl of cheesy mashed potatoes, a few backed potatoes, and a slice of apple pie.

"That's sickening," Gabriella said curling up her nose.

Cassidy laughed, "It's not like he's going to eat all of that."

"Oh yes he will," James and Remus said laughing together the girls really didn't know the capacity of Sirius's stomach.

"No he won't," she repeated herself shrugging their answer off.

"_Oh yes I will_!" Sirius said pounding one of chicken legs on the table like a fussy baby. "I told you when we got here I was starving."

"Yes but really Sirius," Lily's turn to speak. "You cold feed a small army with all the food you've ordered."

Sirius winked at Lily, "Good because I am like a small _army_ in bed!"

"**Sirius**!" Cassidy hissed hitting him in the back of the head.

"_Cassidy_?" Lily and Gabby questioned.

Cassidy rolled her eyes, "Come on! You know if I'd have slept with this bimbo I'd have told you guys. I still kept it to myself and let no one touch me, okay?"

"I resent that!" Sirius said spitting food all over the table. Making everyone roll their eyes, Cassidy turn red from humiliation that her boyfriend acted like this, and Gabriella looked as if she was about to blow chunks.

"Resent what? That I called you a bimbo?"

"_No_, I know that I'm a male bimbo. That you said you won't let me touch you! We've kissed, held hands, and snogged."

Cassidy rolled her eyes again, she was really losing her patience with him. "Yeah touch me like that. I _meant_ that **I won't let you touch me sexually**!" Cassidy yelled the last part and everyone got quiet and turned to see what was going on.

"Nice of you to share Miss O'Brian," Dumbledore chuckled on the platform. Cassidy was as red as a muggle fire engine. "Now that Miss O'Brian has shared her news about her boyfriend, I will share my news. I hope I don't bore you, mine isn't so juicy." Everyone chuckled, everyone but four at the table. Cassidy and Sirius were mortified, Lily and Gabriella felt bad for Cassidy, but James and Remus couldn't help but laugh. In which they both got death glares from their dates.

"I've come to tell about the band," Dumbledore had continued. "I'm sure a few of you have heard that a live band will be playing here tonight. They will begin playing in ten minutes. They will begin playing in ten minutes. The first song is the traditional Head Boy and Head Girl dance. After that you may all enjoy the dance and join them. So in ten minutes I'll introduce you all to, Brass Monkey.

"Brass Monkey?" Gabriella giggled, "What kind of name is Brass Monkey?"

"_The_ Best Wizarding Band **ever**!" Sirius said giving Gabriella death glares.

"Don't look at me like that!" Gabriella said sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah!" Lily and Cassidy jumped in, "Don't talk to her like that."

"Merlin!" Sirius gasped dramatically clutching his chest, "They attack you like a pack of wolves, right guys?"

"I'm staying out of this," Remus said throwing up his hands in surrender.

"Prongs?" Sirius pleaded trying to get someone to agree with him.

"Sorry," James said shaking his head no. "I've got to agree with Moony, there is _no_ way I'm getting in this."

Professor Dumbledore stood up and everyone in the Great Hall fell into complete silence. "Now for what everyone has been waiting for…Brass Monkey!" The Great Hall erupted in excitement as the band began to play a traditional song as the Head Boy and Head Girl started the traditional dance. Everyone stared and at the end of the song the band started to play their usual songs.

The rest of the school joined the Head Boy and Girl on the dance floor. The night was the best dance Lily had ever been to and that included Yule Ball and Halloween Dances he'd been at. It was defiantly a much better to last year's end of the year dance. Then add James as her date and also her boyfriend made the dance just another ten times better. The music was good, this was an awesome Wizarding Band. She didn't really listen to much music from the Wizarding World, when she wasn't at school she wasn't really involved with the Wizarding World…except spending the nights with her friends. She'd always just listen to music from the Muggle world that she'd always listened to with her parents. But, she knew she'd want to hear more Brass Monkey.

"Are you having fun?" James asked her as a slow song started and he pulled her close while whispering this in her ear. She nodded into his neck, which made him smile. Yes making Lily made him feel good and make him feel as if he was doing a good job in keeping his girlfriend happy.

Lily leaned back to so she could look and talk to James. "I'm really glad this all worked out and this happened."

"About us going together to this dance?"

"Yes and no. From the beginning," James looked at her oddly…he had no clue what she was talking about. She sighed and went on, "As much as I loved my Grandma Rose…I'm glad you found me crying that night and volunteered to go to the funeral with me, no strings attached. It was really sweet and you have no clue how much it meant to me. Sometimes when I'm alone in my bed thinking, I think maybe Grandma Rose sent you to me. Every since the funeral our feelings have gotten stronger, and now you're my boyfriend." They both smiled at this. "It's just unbelievable."

"You're telling me?" He chuckled, "Lily I've wanted to date you since first year. I've been in love with for as long as I can remember. I'm still waiting to wake up."

She smiled at him, "Well you're not asleep this is real. I'm glad this is all real." She leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Aren't they cute together?" Cassidy said smiling turning to her boyfriend, "Aren't they Sirius? I mean I never would have thought it would happen."

"Me neither," Sirius agreed. "James couldn't learn the game to Lily's heart. First he was a pompous ass to her, then an egotistical dumb ass, but then he somehow I guess he finally figured out the key to her heart. I know that the reason they got together was Lily's grandma funeral…and I know it was an wired situation for them to get it together. But Lily finally let go and saw the guy that James is deep down."

"Sirius," Cassidy giggled softly. "I understand what you mean, and I'm glad we finally got it together."

"Me too," he grinned and then looked to his left where he saw Remus and Gabriella dancing very close to this slow song as well. "Do you think it'll work out for them or that she'll be to afraid to commit from after Ludo's betrayal to her with Paris?"

"I really don't know there are so many different ways this could work out. I mean she might tell him after awhile they just need to be friends because she can't trust guys at all, or she could be falling in love with Remus right now."

Sirius gave her a questioning look, "What do you know that I don't?"

"Plenty," she said with a smile.

"Care to share?"

She shook her head, "No not at this moment. Let's just enjoy this dance, okay?"

"No problem," he said with a smile bringing her closer to him.

Meanwhile…

"How hard do you think it'll be to get Potter from Evans?" Paris said with a glare to her friend, Heather, in the Girls Bathroom.

"No clue, most likely as hard as it will be to get Black from O'Brian." Heather said looking as if she felt beaten, "I mean come girls like that get the most popular guys? Everyone knows Black and Potter aren't little virgins like O'Brian and Evans, and all those two boys want is what we'd give them…and yet they pick them over us? Am I missing something?"

"Don't even worry about it Heather, because once or plan come into effect those two hunks will be ours."

Back in the Great Hall…

Alice looked around nervously, yes she was dancing in Frank's arms and she felt safe. But something here wasn't right…she could feel it for some odd reason. It was usually Lily that always knew when something wasn't going right or didn't feel right. She imagined her friends would be furious with her, because of who Frank and her sat with at dinner. But they'd get over it in time and if they didn't she'd just have to accept it. Even though she truly cared for all of her friends, Frank came first. He wasn't like the rest of the boys she'd been with before, somehow he was different. She knew this wasn't puppy love, that this was real love. Whether he was just a first love or true love she had to hang on to him for as long as she could.

"Is there something bothering you?" Frank asked feeling her body not as comfortable with him as they danced as usual.

"No," she lied.

"Come on Alice, tell me."

She bit her lip, "Okay. I think my friends are going to be mad at me because we sat with your friends tonight. I mean yeah, when Gabriella was with Ludo we always sat with him…but with what Amos try to do to Lily and Ludo cheating on Gabriella…I think they all expected us to sit with them."

"Yeah, but a table with eight is always so crowded."

"I know."

"You really think their going to be mad."

"Well, I think Lily will be disappointed…but yeah Gabby and Cassidy will be mad at me for a few days."

Frank rolled his eyes, this had nothing to do with Cassidy but yet she was the starter of everything. "I don't like how Cassidy sticks her nose where it doesn't belong."

Alice stopped dancing, "What do you mean by that?"

"Only that this situation has nothing to do with her, and yet she'll probably be mad at you? I can understand Gabriella…I can even understand Lily."

"What do you mean you can 'even understand Lily'?"

"Well there really isn't any proof that Amos tried that right? Only Potter and her word, and lord knows they've been going after each other for a while. Maybe it was a way to set Amos up so there was no way he could get Gryffindor Seeker and got moved to my house where he is now Ravenclaw Seeker. Potter was too afraid that Amos would take his place."

"That's scandalous!" Alice said looking at Frank as if she'd never met him, "I can't believe you'd say that! Lily is my friend, and so is James! James is a _much_ better Seeker than Amos. I do believe that Amos is guilty."

"Really, are you just making yourself believe this because Lily is your friend?"

"Frank!" She gasped, "I…I've never seen you like this…I thought you trusted my friends?"

"I did, but I trust my friends first over yours. There's been many times girls yell rape and their just saying that because they wanted to shag and didn't want anyone to know about it."

"I can't believe you, Frank!" She hissed at him, "Lily is my friend! Don't you talk about her like that. I can't be around you at the moment…I'm going to my room." She stormed off.

"Alice!" She heard him yell after her, but it was too late he shouldn't have said all that crap about Lily.

"What do you think is going on with them?" Remus asked Gabriella as a fast song kicked in.

"Most likely the usual," Gabriella said not amused.

"The usual?"

Gabriella nodded, "Alice only thinks one way, Frank too. So when they have different opinions they don't try to see it from the other persons point of view and they start to argue. Then Alice gets mad and storms off and goes to our room, takes a hot shower and then goes to bed."

"Does this happen often?"

"Yup," she said nodding her head again. "At least two or three times a month."

"And they expect to last."

"Yeah, sometimes I think they just argue to makeup again." Gabriella said not caring, "Let's not talk about them though…let's have some fun."

A few hours later, about ten, the dance was in full swing and everyone there was having a blast! If they weren't in the Great Hall then they were missing all the fun, some thought.

"This has to be the best dance, _ever_!" James yelled at Lily as they were dancing to another fast song and the music was so loud you could barely hear yourself think.

"I know! Never thought I'd actually enjoy a dance ever again."

"I know, and I won't let…" But what James wouldn't let we'll never know as there was a loud explosion and everyone screamed. The wall behind James and Lily started to crumble away and James jumped on top of Lily to throw her down to the floor. He'd rather the rubble hit and hurt him than Lily. Everyone in the Great Hall and also agreed to drop to the floor and the band had ran out.

Lily was lying on her stomach with James lying beside her now, but he had her head in hiding from all the rubble falling down. Lily yelled out to ask James what was going on, but with all the confusion and yells he couldn't hear her.

Then she heard Dumbledore's voice magnified, "**EVERYONE IS TO EVACUATE THE GREAT HALL, RETURN TO YOUR COMMON ROOM TO HEAR FROM YOUR HEAD OF HOUSE. AGAIN, EVERYONE IS TO EVACUATE THE GREAT HALL, RETURN TO YOUR COMMON ROOM TO HEAR FROM YOUR HEAD OF HOUSE.**" Immediately everyone scattered out of the Great Hall. James got up and got Lily's hand in his, "We need to leave immediately."

"I figured that as Dumbledore just said that to everyone."

"No Lily, I mean you and me."

"Why us over all of these people?" She asked as they were getting pushed to get out of the Great Hall by others behind them.

"Lily this was obviously a Death Eater attack by the Death Eaters here that we go to school with. They did this for Voldemort, I'm sure he's not here…but he's probably arranged for a few of his Death Eaters to get a hold of us and return us to him. So we need to move now."

She grabbed his hand tightly, "Lead the way, I'm right behind you." James nodded and he began to push and make people mad when Lily and he would get past them. But, no one knew the urgency of them getting out of here. James knew well aware and wasn't sure if Lily knew that this was a matter of their life or of their death…


	23. Finding Lily and James

__

A.N. / Hey everyone!! Hope you liked the last chapter. I'd like to thank the people who read my fanfics and review them. Receiving reviews makes you feel a lot better. So please Read, Review, and Enjoy!

****

Chapter 23

Lily gripped James's hand as hard as she could, she knew James was right the Death Eaters were most likely after them. There were students at this school that she knew for a fact were Death Eaters or would soon one day be a Death Eater. Most likely spying for Lord Voldemort to see if James and Lily were still together or not, and when he found out that James and Lily were still close ordered this attack at the Halloween Ball.

As Lily was being pulled by James down the hallways she noticed that they weren't going the usual way to the common room, "James!" She huffed out of breath from running so fast to keep up with him. "Where are we going? The Gryffindor Common Room is the other way."

James nodded, "Yes Lily I know that, but we're going this way."

"Why aren't we going directly to the Common Room?" She asked, "If you believe this Death Eater attack was to come after us, shouldn't we be headed to the Common Room right now? It would make logical sense."

"It would, but we're not sure that Voldemort hasn't recruited someone from Gryffindor house as one of his Death Eaters, they could be waiting for us in the Common Room right now ready to attack. We're going somewhere no one would expect and where I can lock the door and they can't get to you or me."

"Where's that?"

"Where I found you the day you found out about your Grandma Rose's funeral."

"The Room of Requirement?" Lily questioned.

James nodded, "Yes."

"But what if someone knows we're there."

"Who would know that we're there? Well, except for the Marauder's. I know Sirius, Remus, and Peter, they'll begin to worry about us and look on the map to show that we are in here. That's the only way someone could know where we are."

"Are you positive? If we go back to the Common Room our other house mates will be there, and Professor McGonagall should be there soon too."

"Lily do you trust me?"

"What?" She asked wondering why on Earth would he ask her this.

"Do you trust me?" James repeated.

"Yes, yes of course."

"Then follow me and don't ask anymore questions."

Lily nodded as she was being pulled each and everywhere by James, but she knew that she would be safe no matter where he brought her."

After they had entered the Room of Requirement had transformed into a dark blue room with stars painted on the top that moved every few minutes. There was a queen size, four poster bed in the middle of the room and James led Lily to the bed. He pulled her close to him as they both stared up at the stars, while both of their minds were going a million different ways a minute.

"James?"

"Um?"

"What are we doing here at the Room of Requirement?" Lily asked James again.

"Because no one could plot us here, except the other three Marauder's. No one else can plot us here, and I've locked the door so no one could come in here…we'd have to leave first."

"I hope you're right," Lily sighed. "James, I'm scared."

"Of?"

"What might happen…you know about us…or families…because of us being together. You know because of the whole Voldemort thing."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead trying to soothe her. "Don't be Lily, as long as you're in my arms you are safe."

In Gryffindor Common Room…

Professor McGonagall was talking and addressing the Gryffindor Prefects of what they were to do. "Alright, we teachers have to join Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Filch check the school. Head Boy, Head Girl, and all Seventh Year Prefects will help us. Seven Year Prefects please go meet the others in Professor Dumbledore's office, he'll give you your instructions on what is to happen tonight. Fifth Year Prefects are to check to see if all First, Second, and Fifth year students are present. Sixth Year Prefects are in charge to check for all Third, Fourth, Sixth, and Seventh Year students. Any questions?"

"One of the Sixth Year Prefects aren't here," Came a voice that annoyed Cassidy too much for tonight.

"What do you mean Miss Westbrook?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

"Lily Evans never returned to Gryffindor Common Room after the dance."

"Who was her date?"

"James Potter."

"Where is Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked turning on Sirius now.

"No clue, haven't seen him since before the wall exploded at the dance."

"So both Miss Evans and Mr. Potter never returned back to Gryffindor Common Room?" McGonagall asked looking at Cassidy and then to Sirius. In which both teenagers nodded.

"Alright, since Miss Westbrook is next in line after Miss Evans rank…she will help Mr. Lupin. Miss O'Brian, Miss Martinez, Mr. Black, and Mr. Pettigrew; I need to speak with you now outside the Common Room **now**."

Remus, Alice, and the Fifth Year Prefects got lists from Professor McGonagall to check to make sure the rest of Gryffindor students were in Gryffindor Tower. Professor McGonagall walked out of the Common Room first and then was followed by the other four fifth year Gryffindor students. Professor McGonagall closed the Fat Lady's Portrait after the last one stepped out.

"Explain, _now_." She said with her lip thinner than any of them had ever seen.

"Explain?" Sirius asked confused.

"Where Miss Evans and Mr. Potter might be?" Her voice rising.

"No clue," Cassidy said honestly. None of them had been able to get to the Boys' Dormitory yet to look at the Marauder's Map.

Professor McGonagall was getting impatient, "Do you think you might have some what of an idea where Mr. Potter and Miss Evans might be? As I am responsible to have them here in Gryffindor Common Room, not somewhere within the castle where I do not know their location!"

They all gulped and it was Gabriella that spoke this time, "Professor. We are as worried about Lily and James as much as you are. We know about the threat to them against You-Know-Who. I saw Lily and James with Remus just minutes before the blast, but after the blast everyone ran and we didn't see them at all. I looked as hard as I could, as I am afraid for my friend's well being. But like we've all told you tonight, we have absolutely no clue where they might be."

"Very well," she said sighing and nodding her head. "When you get in contact with Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, let them know that they are to contact me as soon as they come back to Gryffindor Tower. Understood?" They all shook their heads yes, and when Professor McGonagall left the four teenagers looked at one another in awe.

"What do we do now?" Peter asked completely confused, "We have no clue where Lily and James are…or if they got hurt…or what might have happened."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Stuff it Wormtail. We don't need to worry because we have the Marauder's Map to find out where Lily and James are."

"Oh," Peter looked stumped. "Then why didn't we go look at the map when we got here?"

Cassidy rolled her eyes, she couldn't stand being around people that were too stupid to be alive. Sirius shook his head with laughter, his friend really needed to think more. "Wormtail we would have looked at the map, but McGonagall started harassing us about James and Lily before we could look on the map to find out where the two lovebirds are."

Peter's nose rolled up, "You…you don't think their doing the…deed?"

Cassidy really had enough of his stupidity, that now her short temper was getting the best of her. "Do you ever shut up Peter? Hell no their not doing that, Lily has morals. I don't know about James, but I do know Lily does. And if James wants to keep Lily around, they won't be doing that. Got it?"

Peter nodded afraid of her, Gabriella began to laugh. "Geez, Cassie. Think you could be a little more harsh."

Cassidy rolled her eyes and entered back into the Common Room with the others following. Cassidy went to her usual place to sit, Sirius sat in the seat between Cassidy and Lily's spot, Gabriella sat on the loveseat, and Peter went upstairs. Peter was still felt very stupid, and then the fact that Cassidy had just told him off he'd rather go up to his bed and sulk.

"Well?" Cassidy said turning to look at Sirius like he was stupid.

"What the hell?" He asked standing up, "Is it your time of the month?"

****

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ASK THAT WHEN I'M PISSED? No I am not on my period! I thought we were coming back in here so you could go get the map and see where Lily and James were!"

"Oh yeah!" Sirius said giving his one thousand watt smile and running upstairs to retrieve the map.

When Sirius returned he had a buldge at his stomach. Cassidy and Gabriella knew it was James's invisibility cloak. Sirius sat down beside Cassidy and took the map out, by then Alice was upstairs taking a shower and Remus had joined Gabriella on the loveseat.

"You done with Prefect duty Moony?"

"Yeah Padfoot, where's Prongs and Lily?"

"Room of Requirement."

"What would they be doing there? They know we're all suppose to be in Gryffindor Tower, and everyone knows that the collapse was a Death Eater attack. So why on Earth would they be in the Room of Requirement?"

Remus's eyes lit up and he looked at Sirius he understood now. "Isn't it obvious?" Remus asked.

"What obvious? I'm completely confused," Gabriella sighed.

"Don't worry Gabby, so am I and that's a first." Cassidy said wanting answers and wanting them now.

"Care to tell them Moony?" Sirius asked.

"I think you should you figured it out before I did."

"Alright." Sirius began, "James took Lily there for a reason."

"That son of a bitch!" Cassidy screamed jumping up, "He knows all the bullshit she's had to go through and he's going to try _that_?!"

"No, No!" Sirius said jumping to his feet and pulled Cassidy down to hush her up and get her to calm down.

"The reason James took her there," Remus's turn to try. "Because you can't track where their at."

"What?" Gabriella and Cassidy asked both very confused.

"Well, the Marauder's Map is the only known map to know exactly where the Room of Requirement is. We were the only known people to go to the Room of Requirement on purpose, most people just run into it and never know that they go back all the time. James took Lily to the Room of Requirement."

"But why?" Gabriella asked, "I'm still confused."

"No one can plot where their at…well no one except us because we have the Marauder's Map. James can lock that door and on one else can get into it until Lily and James leave. James knew that if he took Lily there he'd keep the both of them safe, and we'd all worry about where they were…so of course we'd go and look on the Marauder's Map and find out where they were. It's the perfect plan…don't you agree?"

Cassidy shook her head yes, and Gabriella spoke. "Yeah it really makes since, and it would be something smart like James to do that."

"So when do we go and get them?" Cassidy said turning to her boyfriend.

Sirius shook his head no, "Love. I'd love to go after them now as much as you do, but we don't want to risk it until we know that there are no more Death Eaters roaming about."

"No more Death Eaters roaming about?" Cassidy cackled, "Are you kidding me? We know half of Slytherin House is either already a Death Eater or will soon join and be a Death Eater. So there is no way we can wait until there are no more Death Eaters roaming about. So does that mean we'll _never_ go and get them."

Sirius sighed, "Alright. Alright, _I'll_ go and get Lily and James; you have to stay here."

"**WHY**?!"

"Because it's already crowded with three under the cloak, there's no way we'll be able to hide four of us under here." Sirius began to dig in his pocket and pulled out a mirror giving it to Cassidy, "Here's a tool James and I use to talk to one another. We never go anywhere without it. James will have it on him, just say 'James Potter.' And he'll answer it…it's kind of like Muggle Walkie-Talkies."

"Do you know for sure that their in the Room of Requirement?" Cassidy questioned.

"Yeah the map said so."

"Get James in the mirror and ask him, then you can leave the mirror with me and go and get them. Deal?"

Sirius caved in, "Fine. Deal. Give me this mirror," he took the mirror to get in touch with James. "Prongs? Hey Prongs can you hear me?" Much to Cassidy's surprise James's face appeared and James was talking to Sirius over the mirrors.

"Padfoot! You looked at the map yet?"

"Yeah, I know where you guys are at. Door locked?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Lily?"

"Sitting next to me, you coming to get us with the cloak?"

"Yeah, McGonagall is looking for the two of you. Your both in tons of trouble for not coming to Gryffindor Tower. She wants to talk to the two of you as soon as you get here."

"Fine," James said rolling his eyes. "Come and get us…you taking your mirror?"

"No Cassidy is going to hang on to it. When I come to the door, I'll give the secret knock on the door, alright?"

"Nice, see you in a few Padfoot."

"Later Prongs."

"You sure you want to do this by yourself?" Remus asked his good friend.

"Yeah I kind of have to. Four won't fit under James's cloak, and you need to stay here as you're a Prefect and McGonagall will most likely be back soon."

"And what do we do when McGonagall asks where you're at?" Cassidy said giving him death glares, but holding on to his mirror with dear life.

"Tell her I got sleepy and that I'm sleeping in my dormitory, I put a snoring charm on it. So if she goes upstairs she'll hear snores. If she goes and looks and I'm not there…I'll only get detention. I'm not worried about it."

Sirius began to walk out of the portrait hole and when he was outside he put on James's cloak and took out the map to make sure he didn't bump into anyone on his way to get James and Lily from the Room of Requirement.

In the Room of Requirement…

"Why were you talking to that mirror as if it was a person?" Lily asked sitting down next to him, she'd been checking out the room that they were in.

"Because I was talking to Sirius," James said as if it was the obvious.

"What?! How?"

"Don't tell me I never told you about the mirrors."

"Mirrors?"

"Guess I didn't," he sighed. "Well Sirius and I found these mirrors right before we started Hogwarts at Zonko's Joke Shop in Diagon Alley, this was before the one in Hogsmede was built. Well we were just looking and there were these mirrors, and at first we thought it was like you show it to a girl and they see a hideous person. So we were really excited about it and when we went up to the counter the woman at the register told Sirius and I what they did."

"What do they do?" Lily asked getting into the story.

"Well, their kind of like…well…oh yeah, Muggle Walkie-Talkies."

"How do you know what a Muggle Walkie-Talkie is?" Lily questioned him with her right eyebrow raising up in wonder. "You said that Sirius and you never paid attention in Muggle Studies."

James shrugged, "Well we do pay attention sometimes."

"Okay so you just talk at them."

"Well yeah, I can talk to Sirius in them and I can see him and he can see me."

"So you could get a hold of him right now and see where he is?"

"Well…no."

"Why not?"

"Well you see that was the only Cassidy wouldn't come with Sirius is if she had Sirius mirror so he could contact her as soon as he was with us."

"Why couldn't Cassidy come with Sirius?" Lily asked James, she really wanted to see her best friend right now.

"It's really tight squeeze with three people in it, but there's no way on Earth we could fit all four of us."

"So Cassie had Sirius's mirror right now?"

"Yeah," James said shrugging his shoulders. "Why?"

"Could I see your mirror and talk to Cassidy real quick? I know she's probably worrying."

"Sure," James said handing it to her and Lily just started at the mirror and then turned to James.

"How do I contact Cassidy?" Lily asked looking at the mirror oddly, as if Cassidy would just pop up.

James chuckled, "The most important thing and most simple I have not told you. To contact Cassidy just look into the mirror and simply say '_Cassidy O'Brian_' and she'll appear and you'll be able to talk to her as if she was right here."

"Makes since," Lily said smiling. "Cassidy O'Brian!" And James figured Cassidy's face appeared when Lily gasped. The girls started talking about how fun the dance had been with their dates until before the collapse of the wall in the Great Hall and then James started to tune the girls out. Not intentionally, of course.

James Harry Potter had a lot of things on his mind at the moment. The collapse of the wall in the Great Hall had been just feet from where Lily and he were dancing that night. He'd known as soon as it started to crumble that it was a Death Eater attack, but the question that was swarming in his head was, was this really an attack to warn Lily and himself? Was this a way of Lord Voldemort's people telling Lily and James to back off their relationship again?

The main thing wondering on in his mind was would this actually get worse? James and Lily were just friends when the threatening letters started showing up with their parents and Lily. But now James and Lily were an item, and James was sure what he felt for Lily wasn't just like…he knew, but didn't know how, that it was more. Much more.

But he couldn't love Lily Evans, could he? No he couldn't. For her sake. Voldemort was so threatened by the two when they were just friends, if they started to fall in love…they'd really be in trouble. But then again one can not stop feelings for another that one feels, correct?

As Lily gapped away with Cassidy, James felt a smile spread across his face. If he did love Lily Evans it wouldn't be a bad thing…well except the whole Voldemort thing. James had really been there for her since Lily's Grandma Rose died, and he wanted to be there for her forever. Everything about her put him in a trans…as if he was being hypnotized.

And then James heard the special knock, it only meant one thing.

"Oh Merlin!" Lily gasped, "Talk to you later Cassidy." Just like that the mirror went blank. "Who knows that we're here?" Lily asked fear starting to take over her voice.

"Sirius," James chuckled taking his mirror back and walking across the room to let Sirius in. "The Marauder's secret handshake."

"Oh," Lily said. Now feeling a little goofy for getting all worried about who could be at the door. Of course it wouldn't be Lord Voldemort, there's no way he could get in the castle with Professor Dumbledore around. It was rumored that Professor Dumbledore was the only Wizard that Lord Voldemort had ever feared, but then again you never know as it was a rumor.

James opened the door to an invisible person, and when he closed the door and locked it again; Sirius took off the cloak. "Blimey! That wasn't an easy trip, teachers swarming everywhere! Mrs. Norris followed me for a good ten minutes. Prongs are you sure she can't see us when we're under here?" Sirius had asked for the millionth time.

"Positive, now lets get back. McGonagall must be going out of her mind."

"Trust me she is, really ticked off. Won't be surprised if the two of you get a detention."

"A what?!" Lily gasped and the boys turned to her.

"A detention," Sirius said shrugging it off.

Lily began to tear up, "B…but I've never had a…detention."

"Got to have one sometime," Sirius said patting her back and throwing the cloak over the three of them.

James did feel guilty of course, it had been his fault if she did get detention. He'd brought her up here, trying to save her. He thought she'd understand that…he'd rather live and get a detention then be in a box. James would defiantly need to talk to Lily. The three stepped into the hallway, invisible and started on their journey to Gryffindor Tower.

In a far distance…

The Seer sat quietly waiting for her master to ask if the plan had gone well, in which some of it had and she knew that when he found out it didn't work completely he'd get very angry. Her master sat in front of the fire with his hands stroking his snake, as if it were a dog or cat. After what seemed a life time he called her.

"Seer?"

She stood up and approached him, "Master you called?"

"The mission tonight, how well did it go?"

"The wall went down as it was intended to, many were hurt and now in Hogwarts Hospital Wing."

"Potter and the Mudblood?" He asked shrilly.

The Seer gulped, she knew it coming as soon as she said it. She didn't know why he always got so angry with her, it wasn't as if she was the one completing the missions, she just told him what had or what would happen. "Escaped," she sighed. "I couldn't find out where they escaped to the hall filled up after the wall fell and everyone scattered like ants."

"Complete confusion?" She nodded, "Well at least something happened. That crackpot Dumbledore can't just pin that it was an attack on Potter and the Mudblood. It can look as just an attack on the school."

"Ah, but Dumbledore already knows. Potter and the Mudblood disappeared after the collapse, but I know for sure none of your followers there captured them."

"The ones responsible for this mission, have they all checked in?"

She nodded, "Yes sire. All went well, they were expected at all. Some of them put themselves and their dates in harms way to not look in on the mission."

"Very impressive, their learning. But they still didn't finish the mission I gave them, so there will be some punishment. I will not rest until Potter is away from that Mudblood!"

The Seer's lip curled up, "Even if it includes _death_?"

He looked at her oddly, "Of course even if it includes death, hell I'll kill them myself if I have to."


	24. James's Letter

__

A.N. / And here's the next chapter, once again. Hope you've liked the last few chapters. I'm finally getting the internet installed at my house, so updates should come faster. But don't hold me to that. My husband is in port and my friend from my hometown has been in visiting. She'll be leaving soon. So here's the new chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy!

****

Chapter 24

Sirius had gotten Lily and James back to Gryffindor Common Room safe and all their friends were thankful for this. Lily and James hung out with Sirius, Remus, Gabriella, and Cassidy the rest of that night. Peter was still avoiding everyone after Cassidy had once again told him off and he felt embarrassed. Alice hadn't really been talking to the girls that much either, and the girls didn't know if it was because Alice thought she was better then the rest of them or sorry that she and Frank had sat at a table with Ludo and Amos. Cassidy thought it was most likely the first option, but then again Cassidy had been in a real grumpy mood especially when the names Peter or Alice came up. The rest of the weekend had been uneventful. But, Monday was when some trouble began to come up again.

Lily had just walked into the Great Hall with Cassidy, they'd woken up late and their boyfriends were so hungry that they forgot to wait for their girlfriends to come down for breakfast. Cassidy was a little pissed off at Sirius and didn't really talk to him until lunch. But what happen that morning at breakfast is where we start.

Lily sat down beside James and he leaned over to give her a peck on the lips. "Good morning sunshine," he then whispered in her ear.

"Morning," she smiled at him and then began to place food on the plate in front of her.

There was a rush of wind and feathers and somewhere Lily heard Sirius's voice say, "Mail's here."

Sirius got a letter from a very mean looking owl and he groaned, "Great what the hell do they want with me? They haven't talked to me since I moved in with James and his family."

"So you actually moved in with the Potters? I thought you just stayed the whole summer there," Cassidy said eating some scrambled eggs.

"Before we left for Hogwarts, Mr. and Mrs. P talked to James and me. They told me that if I wanted I could live there during holidays and all that…as I practically live there. But they made me swear that I call them Harold and Grace instead of Mr. and Mrs. P. Grace and Harold told me I could live there as long as I needed, but James and I assured them that wouldn't be necessary because after we graduate from Hogwarts James and I are getting a bad ass bachelor pad. The Potters are more like my family than my real family."

"Really?" Cassidy asked, James nodded, and Sirius went on.

"Hell yeah. James and I lived a block a part, we met when we were little at the park down the road. We'd play everyday, my parents didn't care whether I had a friend or not just as long as I got out of the house. So everyday I'd tell them I'd go to the park, but instead I'd hang out with James at his house. And on holidays I'd sneak out from my folks house and end up over at the Potters. Their good people, they've really taken me in."

"So what do you biological parents want?" James said eating some toast.

"Don't know haven't read it yet."

"Maybe you should read it," Lily offered.

Sirius smiled at her, "That's why you're the one with the brains over here." He began to open the letter and read it, but by the end of the letter he looked utterly depressed.

"What's the matter Sirius?" Cassidy asked her boyfriend.

"Auntie Ethel died, the funeral is in two days and I need to ask Dumbledore if I can go to the damned funeral."

"You don't sound too thrilled about going," Lily said.

"Who's ever pleased about going to a funeral, I wasn't even close to this old hag. She hated my guts and it got worse when I was sorted into Gryffindor instead of the usual Slytherin, where everyone was suppose to go. She doesn't like my cousin Nymphadora."

"The girl in Ravenclaw that likes to change her hair color every day?" Cassidy questioned.

"Yeah."

"She's a few years younger than us isn't she?" Lily asked.

Sirius nodded again, "Her and her mother are the only people in our entire family that I actually get along with."

"So you're going to the funeral?"

"I don't know yet, Cass. I need to go talk to my cousin."

"Which one?" James asked, "You've got three here."

Sirius looked at James dumbfounded, "Nymphadora. Why in the hell would I go talk to Bellatrix or Narcissa? I hate both of those dumb bitches. Their both Slytherins and their both dating the biggest Slytherin slime."

"Yeah," Lily helped out. "Lestrange and Malfoy."

Sirius got up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table to talk to a long purple haired girl.

"You think it alright for Sirius to go to this funeral and see all his family, I mean we all know they hate him…well except for her and her mother." Cassidy asked.

"I don't know," James shrugged. "But it doesn't matter what we think. It's all up to Sirius, and you know him once he's got his mind made up, he's not going to change it."

"Isn't that the truth," Cassidy sighed.

November came in cold and harsh on the students skin, and everywhere you turned they were all huddled up in bundles of clothes. If anyone hated the winter up here it was Lily Evans, it was always so much colder here than it was back home in Surrey. As much as she loved Hogwarts, she missed home terribly. If the winter was bugging anyone it wasn't as much as it bugged Lily. They had a little over a month before Christmas Holidays, and she was so excited. She'd be going home, and she didn't know if she'd see James during the holidays or not. Usually Cassidy came to stay a few days during the holidays when her parents went to America to celebrate the New Year, but she didn't know if that would happen this year. Cassidy had a boyfriend now, and she was stuck to him like Lily was stuck to James.

It had been a few weeks since Sirius's Auntie Ethel's funeral, and by the way he was talking it was too miserable to ever go see those people again. Sirius ended up leaving with Nymphadora and her mother just ten minutes after the funeral. Everyone hated Nymphadora because she was a halfblood, and her mother because she was a blood traitor by marrying and having a child with a Muggle. They all hated Sirius because he was in Gryffindor and was hanging out with people like the Potters, the Wizarding World Saints.

Sirius was proud to be friends with James and to be living with Grace and Harold. Harold was worldly know for being one of the best Aurors in his time, and everyone said he was the best Auror in England. Grace was a very good Healer and she was known for saving many lives in her time. Then James, well everyone expected great things out of him. Sirius didn't really see James as a best friend anymore but as a brother, and this is what the Black family hated the most.

Prefect meetings were getting worse and worse after every meeting, Amos was becoming a hassle and if he didn't back off and leave her the hell alone he might end up in St. Mungo's compliments of Lily Evans. Remus of course helped defend Lily as much as he could during the Prefect meetings, and she was thankful of that, Remus had been a really good friend to her. Lily was very happy, all of her friends had fallen for really good men and hopefully it would stay like this and never change.

Paris and Heather had become more of a nuisance since three of the roommates were now girlfriends of the Marauder's, the dreams that Paris and Heather had always had. Although Paris and Heather were dating Amos Diggory and Ludo Bagman. It was true that half the school was in love with a Marauder, Frank Longbottom, Amos Diggory, or Ludo Bagman. But everyone knew that the Marauder's were more popular than the three Ravenclaw boys, and that's what got Paris and Heather's blood pumping. Yes petty stuff like popularity, on who's boyfriend was more know and wanted then the other. Which Lily, Gabriella, and Cassidy just ignored the two sluts that they shared a room with. Burly November came and went faster before any of them could hang on for the ride. Little did they know as December began to come in the plans that were being made by the Dark Lord himself.

In a distant land…

"Seer!" Voldemort hissed slamming his hand down onto the table in anger, and his Seer appeared out of no where.

"Master, you rang?" She said with boredom in her voice, but he was to angry to notice it at the time.

"Potter and the Mudblood have been together almost two months now, I thought you said I'd get rid of them."

"Yes master, and we go over and over this every time. You shall get rid of them, but not anytime soon."

"It's not good enough, we need to get a spy in the Gryffindor House, some one who knows what goes around them. But from what Lucius has told me, Potter and his friends are too close…same thing with the Mudblood and all her friends."

"No, no master. There is one that you might be able to convince to become a spy for you, but it will be tricky and you'll have to really persuade him. He won't do anything unless he gets something out of it."

"What house is this boy from?"

"Gryffindor, same dormitory." The Seer smiled, she knew her master would be happy with her.

"You don't say," putting his hands together his snake like smile became creepy and his red eyes glowed. "But how close is this person we are talking about to Potter and the Mudblood."

The Seer's lip curled up, she knew this would really make her master happy, "Close, very close. One of Potter's three best friends, very close to Potter and the Mudblood."

"Interesting, very interesting. Owl Lucius immediately, and tell him next Hogsmede trip he is to apparate to the lair."

The Seer nodded and left the room to let her master think about how much everything was coming together.

Voldemort sat alone petting his snake over and over again, knowing how perfect this was going. The Seer had seen Potter and the Mudblood conquering over him, but now was the proof that they wouldn't that Lord Voldemort would concur over them as he did so many others. Nothing could go wrong in his mind…

Oh how very wrong he was and how wrong his Seer was. The Seer hadn't seen everything in this vision. Yes, in the end Lord Voldemort would concur over Lily and James, but the Seer never mentioned the child she saw in the vision…and she never was able to finish the vision.

Lord Voldemort would eventually kill Lily and James in cold murder, years later from now. What Lord Voldemort didn't know was that their little boy, Harry Potter, would be the end to Lord Voldemort for fourteen years.

In the Sixth Year Girls' Dormitory…

"I can't believe Christmas is just down the road!" Gabriella squealed, Christmas had always been Gabriella's favorite holiday. "Mama said that all my family is coming in…we haven't seen one another in so long!"

"I thought you had magic in your family?" Cassidy asked.

"I do," Gabriella shook her head yes. "But they all live in Spain, and attend other schools."

"Oh," Cassidy said shaking her head, letting Gabriella she understood. "What about Remus, are you going to see him any this holiday?"

"I don't know," Gabby sighed. "We get two weeks off, and the first week he has a problem."

Cassidy looked confused, but Lily perfectly understood. The first week of vacation was the Full Moon. Cassidy must not have known. Lily was happy that Remus had gotten up the guts to tell Gabriella…but then again he could have told her and she flip out and he give her a memory charm. But, it was obvious now that she had been fine with it.

"What kind of problem?" Cassidy questioned.

"Oh," Gabby looked at Cassidy funny. "You must honestly know.

"Know what?"

"I need to go take a shower," Gabriella used as an excuse to get away from this topic. If Cassidy hadn't found out on her own Gabriella knew she couldn't just tell Cassidy, this was Remus's secret not Gabby's to tell. It seemed as if Lily knew, but Gabriella figured that Lily knew. Not because Lily was dating James, but because Lily was so smart and Lily would find something like that out in like first year. Now Alice…Gabriella knew she could never tell Alice. Alice would flip out and completely disown Remus as a friend…and most likely disown Gabriella for falling in love with a Werewolf. Remus couldn't help what he was, it had been an accident when got bitten as a small child…how was he to know that that forest had been infected with tons of Werewolves?

Speaking of Alice, all of the girls had noticed Alice had been pulling slowly farther and father back from their group. She was now with Frank nonstop, and it seemed as if it didn't faze him that his friends were on Gabriella's cheating ex-fiancée, and Amos had tried to rape Lily…and it looked as if Alice had looked over this too. Making Cassidy more angry with Alice then she'd ever been, yes the dance had really changed things up a lot…and not just with friendships in Gryffindor Tower.

There were more wards put on Hogwarts after the wall crashing in the Great Hall. Students weren't allowed out on the grounds after seven p.m., Hogsmede trips were going to be a little difficult…Lily had remembered the last part from the last Prefect meeting.

The students were to go to the Post Office every hour and a half after they left the castle to check in that they'd been there. Seemed like there was no point in going, and the only reason Lily was going for the short amount of time that she was, was because she needed to get some Christmas presents. Lily had to get presents for James, Cassidy, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Gabriella, Alice, her mum, her dad, and she knew she need to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron and walk into muggle London to get Petunia something…even though Lily didn't really want to get Petunia anything.

"Lily?" A very familiar voice shook her back to reality and he leaned down and kissed her lightly on her forehead. "Where were you? Looked like you were staring off into your own little world."

"Yeah," she sighed grabbing his hand and he sat down beside her, then putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. Lily went on, "A lot of things on my mind."

"Figured that."

"Christmas is always a big thing at my house with my family, and it will be really weird this year. Grandma Rose won't be there, and I won't have you around. We've been inseparable since we got back from Hogwarts…I'm really going to miss you James."

"I'll miss you too, my Lily Flower. But we won't be apart the whole vacation, but we won't be together the entire time."

"So when will we exchange presents?" Lily questioned.

"How about Christmas Eve? We always have dinner with the entire family and mum said she'd like you to come to our Christmas Eve dinner, and there's also a New Years Eve party at the ballroom at the Potter Mansion. Mum told me to invite your entire family."

"Yeah I can come for Christmas Eve and most likely New Years Eve too. Mum and Dad are throwing a New Years Eve party too, so they won't be able to come. Petunia won't come at all."

"I don't want her to come," James said scrunching up his nose.

"Good. She'll probably be shagging Vernon and getting pregnant."

"Yuck Lils!" James groaned, "I really don't want to hear that or imagine it."

Lily giggled, "I never told you to imagine it."

"I think Mum and Dad will be fine with me going to have dinner with your family, but they'll most likely want you to come eat dinner with us too."

"How about December twenty-sixth?" James offered.

"Sure, I'll owl Mum and tell her about Christmas Eve and New Years Eve, and then tell her that you said you come eat dinner with us on the day after Christmas. Okay?"

"Sure."

Lily got up and started walking towards the Girls Dormitories, but James's voice stopped her. "Hurry up so we can start studying for our Herbology exam, okay love?"

"Okay," Lily said running up to her room to owl her mum real quick. All their semester exams were next week and the train left on Friday to bring them for the holidays.

But when Lily got downstairs from sending a letter to her mum through Owl Post, James was gone. Lily looked all over the Common Room and went and checked all the rooms in the Boys' Dormitories…it was as if James had just disappeared.

Two hours later Cassidy and Sirius walked into the Common Room to find Lily studying their Herbology exam alone. Cassidy and Sirius had been visiting Hagrid at his hut, they'd had tea with him and had lots of his food in their pockets. Lily too had witnessed how horrible Hagrid's cooking was, but none of them had ever had the heart to reject Hagrid's food. When Hagrid wasn't looking they'd stuff it in their pocket and never act like anything unusual happened.

"Where's Jamie?" Sirius said looking around the Common Room, "Don't tell me you two got in a fight!"

"No we didn't," Lily sighed. "I think he might be mad at me."

"Why would he be mad at you?" Cassidy questioned, "I thought the two of you were suppose to be studying Herbology _together_ not just you. He obviously bailed on you."

"Babe," Sirius warned. "James cares for Lily too much, he wouldn't just get up and leave. True he has dumped a lot of girls no question asked before, but he's been in love with Lily since…forever! He wouldn't mess this up!"

Cassidy rolled her eyes, "Well I'm just looking out for my friend."

"And I'm looking out for both of my friends, you always seem to twist stuff. The same thing about the whole Alice ordeal."

"Ordeal?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, Cass has this idea that Alice is picking Frank over the rest of you guys…that's why she's also been hanging out with Ludo and Amos."

"I don't really care anymore," Lily said shrugging.

Cassidy looked around and frowned. "Where's Gabby and Remus?"

"Snuck off to Hogsmede."

"Why?" Cassidy questioned. "We only finished lessons three hours ago and we get to go to Hogsmede tomorrow!"

"Hey! If Moony hadn't gotten the map and the cloak tonight we would have gone to Hogsmede."

"And why is that."

"I'm craving Butterbeer really bad," Sirius whined.

"Your getting symptoms of a pregnant woman," Cassidy commented.

"Yeah and you've got the raging hormones of one." As Cassidy and Sirius sat there dogging each other about one another, when everyone in school knew these two were mad for one another, defiantly a match made in Heaven; Lily noticed an owl pecking at a window in the Common Room. While snuck away from the lovebirds to let the owl in and let if fly to whom ever it was sent for, but the bird stopped at her. She didn't recognize this bird, but she took the letter and it in fact had her name on it. Lily opened it, and gasped:

**__**

Lily,

There's a problem, your mother and father contacted me just an hour ago. Then minutes after I was done talking to them and putting up more wards on their home James showed up in my office, there has been some bad news to his family. Please accompany Mr. Potter and me in my office. Please find Miss Potter also, we believe Sarah needs to be around and find this. Thank you for your time.

Professor Dumbledore

Lily ran up to Sirius, "Where's Sarah?"

"What? Why?"

"I need to find Sarah, _now_."

"She was practicing flying on James's broom on the Quidditch field," Cassidy said. "Why? What's going on?"

"I'll have to explain later!" Lily said running out of the Common Room and not saying another word to her two friends.

"Geez, she's starting to inhabit James's habit of not explaining a damn thing." Sirius commented.

"No she hasn't," Cassidy said shaking her head and disagreeing with Sirius. "Lily always explains everything, except in a time of emergency. And if I picked up all the clues she gave us by the way she was acting…I'd say something bad has happened to the Potter family."

"_Don't say that_!" Sirius hissed, "Their like my family…no let me change it, they **are** my only family."

"Sirius, honey, I know that. But the fact that James was suppose to study with Lily and then he was gone. When we came in Lily had no clue where James had gone, and after we get in an owl comes in looking for her and she reads a letter that gets her all upset. Lily then approaches us and asks us where Sarah Potter is. Yes Sirius, as much as I hate to say this, because I love the Potter family too…but something has gone wrong…defiantly wrong.

Lily ran as fast as she could through the school and out on Hogwarts grounds until she made it to the Quidditch Pitch. Where in fact Lily Evans did find Sarah Potter, practicing Quidditch.

****

"SARAH! SARAH!" Lily yelled over and over. After a few times Sarah heard her and flew towards the ground.

"Lily!" Sarah said with a smile and hugged her brother's girlfriend instantly after she'd landed on the ground. "Hey Lily!" The Sarah saw the look of urgency on Lily's face, "Hey don't worry, James said I could borrow his broom…you know after mine broke the other day when we played Hufflepuff. Mum and Dad said I could get a new one for Christmas."

"That's not why I'm down here."

"Okay?" Sarah had a questioning tone, "Then why are you down here?"

"Read this," Lily said stuffing the letter she'd just received minutes ago in Sarah's hand. Sarah's face began to turn from happy to concered as she read more and more into it.

After Sarah was done reading she handed it to Lily and looked as concered as Lily did, "When did you receive this?"

"About five minutes ago."

"Do you know where Professor Dumbledore's Office is?" Sarah asked Lily.

"Of course, this is my second year as a Prefect."

"Well let's go and see what's going on!" Sarah said and the girls headed off towards Professor Dumbledore's office to see what on Earth was going on.


	25. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

__

A.N. / Sorry this chapter has taken so long, been a bit busy with moving our new furniture into our lovely home…and trying to find a job! This chapter is in memory of a friend from back home that died on August 17th. Rest in Peace Joshua Busby! Don't hate me! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Of course it was a cliffhanger, you all know cliffhangers are my specialty! So enjoy!

****

Chapter 25

"Sarah, of course I know where Dumbledore's office is. This is my second year as a Prefect and when James and I left for my Grandma Rose's funeral we had to leave through Dumbledore's office."

"Okay I was just checking, because I have no clue."

"You mean you don't act up like James?"

Sarah shook her head, "Never had a detention yet. First in my class too."

"That's great!" Lily exclaimed.

"My mum and dad are proud about it, they said they wish James would take a leaf out of my book."

"I could agree with that, I wish he'd take his studies more seriously. He's barely behind Remus, he could have been Prefect…heck if he kept up with his studies he could be Head Boy."

"But we both know James, he'll _never_ be Head Boy." Sarah pointed out, and Lily couldn't help but agree…James didn't apply himself like he should.

The rest of the way to Professor Dumbledore's office the girls walked quickly, but in silence. Sarah was too worried about what was going on with her family and Lily knew better than to talk to much. James had told Lily one night that when Sarah gets worried she get really quiet and the littlest thing can set off her waterfalls of tears.

"Lemon Drops!" Lily yelled as soon as Sarah and herself arrived at the Gargoyle that was in front of Dumbledore's office. Then Lily and Sarah ran up the stairs as quickly as possible, and when the girls barged into Dumbledore's office it was already occupied. Across from Dumbledore at his desk was James and his mother Grace Potter.

"Mrs. Potter?" Lily asked.

"Mum?" Sarah sounded on the verge of tears and her eyes showed that, and Sarah ran to her mother where Mrs. Potter began to cling to her daughter as her daughter did the same thing.

"Maybe I should leave you and the Potter family alone, it's obvious this has something to do with family and we all know I'm not family," Lily said with a nervous chuckle.

"Your close enough to it," James said jumping up and leading his girlfriend to where he was sitting. "I don't want to be alone right now, and you're the only one that can make me happy. Please don't leave."

"Is that alright Mrs. Potter?" Lily asked.

"Yes sweetheart, but please don't call me Mrs. Potter, call me Grace." She sniffled.

"Mum," Sarah looked at her mother and it looked as if her world was falling apart. "What's the matter…" Then Sarah looked around as if she wasn't understanding what was going on, "Where's dad?"

Grace began to sob and Sarah's eyes got huge and she began to sob with her mother. "P-professor, p-please don't tell me this is true….my d-d-daddy is gone?" Sarah stuttered.

"No, no." Grace repeated.

"I think you're mother is too upset at the moment for her to explain, do you care if I do Grace?" Dumbledore asked and Grace shook her head that she had no objections for Dumbledore to explain. "Voldemort sent a letter to Grace an hour and a half ago. She immediately owled myself and James. She asked James to get Sarah and bring her with him when he was to come meet Grace and me here…but James was so upset and worried about Harold that he forgot about Sarah. I had no clue that Grace had owled James until after I owled you Lily, and asked you to get Sarah."

Dumbledore paused but continued to speak after a few seconds, "Harold was on a mission for the Order, but he got caught and taken captive by Voldemort's followers the Death Eaters. They have not let us know if he is dead or alive." Sarah's cries were heard now and you could hear Grace's sobs everyone once in a while as she rocked herself and Sarah back and forth. Lily turned to look at James, there wasn't a tear falling…but tears were forming in his eyes and his face was as stiff as stone. "I'm afraid we won't be able to know for a few days. James, Sarah you'll of course be excused from school for a few days. I will let you know first off when we hear about your father." Dumbledore looked down at his watch, "I don't mean to be uncompassionate, but dinner starts in a few minutes and the three of you should go to dinner. Grace if you'd like to join us…"

Grace shook her head, "I'll be okay Albus. I'm going to stay at my sister's house for now."

"Victoria?"

Grace nodded, "Yes. She told me anytime I needed to…you know with the kids off at school and Harold always off working in case I got scared. I haven't contacted her yet, but I know she'll want me to stay with her." Grace turned to her children, "Will the two of you be alright?"

James nodded so did Sarah, but Sarah didn't look to sure of herself. "Are you sure?" Grace asked again.

"We'll be fine mum, and if Sarah starts to get upset she knows where my room is. She's got Sirius, Lily, and me for any support."

"Oh Sirius," Grace gasped. "I completely forgot to inform him, please ask him to accept my apologies."

"He'll be fine mum," James assured her.

"Talk to him will you? He is a part of our family."

James nodded, "Of course mum. You go to Aunt Victoria's house for now and as soon as you find out something…"

"I will notify you and Albus." Grace leaned in and kissed both of her children on the top of their foreheads and Flooed to her sisters house.

"Are the three of you ready to accompany me to dinner?" Professor Dumbledore asked the three children that were in his office.

They all nodded and Sarah sniffled a little, but they all followed Professor Dumbledore out of his office and headed to the Great Hall to have dinner.

December seventh approached and it was the big Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match, and no matter what house you were in, everyone was ready for this Quidditch Match. All week had been horrible for teachers that had classes with both Slytherin and Gryffindor. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin Head of Households were furious with their students. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor house points had fallen dramatically.

The Marauder's had a prank ready to throw out and it was so 'Top Secret' the girls didn't even know about it. Of course Lily, Gabriella, and Cassidy knew that the boys were up to something…but they didn't know what.

But on December sixth, the girls found out…yes the day before the big Quidditch match…but it was obvious, to the Gryffindor's of course, that this was a prank all thanks to the Marauder's. No one actually knew who the Marauder's were…well of course except Gabriella, Cassidy, and Lily. The girls had taken a Witches' Honor, and even if they went through a horrible break up, they could never tell anyone except people that knew about the Marauder's…and if they tried their mouth would be slam shut for an entire week.

The prank happened in the Great Hall on the sixth at dinner. All the Gryffindor's had heard a rumor that something was going to happen to the Slytherin's tonight at dinner and they were awaiting for it to happen. James, Sirius, and Peter could barely contain themselves. Remus wasn't any where around because the cursed Full Moon was suppose to come up tonight and he was in the Shrieking Shack.

The guys could barely eat at dinner, which of course was very abnormal for the Marauder's because they _always_ ate tons and tons of food! Then there was a big bang and every Slytherin at that table was turned into an instant cross dresser with pink, purple, or green hair. All guys were in the littlest dresses and the girls in guy tuxes? Then they were all turned into their worst nightmare and then last but not least turned into a dog.

Everyone in the Great Hall was rolling with laughter and of course The Marauder's laughed to, but now they finally began to laugh. After Professor McGonagall yelled her voice loud enough and demanded to know who had done this when the Slytherins turned into themselves.

Of course _everyone _knew that someone in Gryffindor house had been the culprit and Gryffindor had lost a good amount of points.

When Cassidy brought it up that night Sirius shrugged it off, "What's the big deal about? It's not like Jamie over here won't catch the snitch and win us the game and we'll gain the points back."

Cassidy rolled her eyes at Sirius, "You know one time you guys won't win."

"Impossible!" Peter hissed, "James is the best Seeker Hogwarts has seen in a good while! James _always _catches the snitch, and we _always_ win!"

"Yeah, but sometimes things happen that you can't explain." Gabriella said not really backing up anyone's side.

James rolled his eyes, "Whatever you guys…we need to get some shut eye anyways…we have a game in the morning."

Sirius nodded and got all the team to head to bed for the next morning.

The next morning…

"Lily! Lily!" Cassidy yelled and began to shake her to wake up.

"What?!" Lily yelled up while she was still halfway asleep, "It's Saturday. I sleep as late as I can on Saturdays…heck we all do."

"Not since we started dating Quidditch players."

"Urgh…this gives me a reason to dump James then." Lily said grumpy while dragging her feet to the shower to get ready for James's bloody game.

Thing was Cassidy was wrong about something…only one boyfriend would be playing Quidditch, Sirius had gotten in major trouble last night. He was suspended from the Quidditch team, gotten the title Captain revoked, and wasn't aloud to go to the game today.

__

-The Night Before-

Sirius was laughing with James and Peter about the prank they'd played on the Slytherin's an hour ago.

"Potter, Black, and Pettigrew." Came a sneering voice.

Sirius turned around and looked at this piece of crap load of trash, "Snape. Slimy Snivellus, what the hell do you want with us? Not stuck up Lestrange or Malfoy's arse?"

"I know the three of you had something to do with this prank and that Lupin would have to if he hadn't just disappeared out of nowhere…as usual. You know I will prove one day that the four of you are the dudders that call themselves '**The Marauder's**' and I'll make sure you do enough detentions to last you a life time."

"Us the Marauders?" James said looking impressed, "That would be an honor to be a Marauder! Really wish I was one…really wish I knew who they were, what about you guys?"

"Bloody hell yeah!" Sirius yelled.

"It'd be awesome," Peter squeaked.

"Anyways, I don't have time to waist on you Snivellus. My lovely Lily awaits to study for a Potions exam with me, and most likely a wonderful snog fest."

"I don't want to hear about you and that filthy Mudblood!" Snape said with disgust.

James reared up to Snape, "Don't you **ever** let me hear you call Lily that again or you'll meet death." James stormed off.

Snape rolled his eyes, "I've got better things to do then to spend my time with you dudders."

"Like sit in the library alone?" Sirius cackled and Snape stormed off, and Sirius turned to Peter. "We're going to get him back."

"How Padfoot?"

"Just leave it to me…tell James we're still going to visit Moony tonight, even though Prongs has to study with Lily, alright?" Peter nodded and walked off to leave Sirius alone to his plan on getting back at Snape.

Sirius went to check a book out in the library on the Ghoul Revolution of 1793 and 'accidentally' dropped a letter by Snape, which in fact he picked up and read…being the nosy arse he was.

****

Peter,

Meet Remus and me by the Whomping Willow. Remus and I found out a new hiding place and we can plan a prank on Snivellus. Just get a stick and poke the knot on the Willow it'll freeze it…then go down the tunnel…we'll be there.

-Sirius

Snape snickered to himself, they were sneaking out…huh? Finally he'd have dirt on them.

Later on that night while Lily and James were studying in James's dormitory, Lily had gotten tired of studying and glanced outside of the only window in the Sixth Year Boys' Dormitory. Lily frowned, for what she was seeing was too weird.

"What is Snape doing by the Whomping Willow? Doesn't he know he shouldn't be out right now, he's one of the biggest Prefects I know that really sticks by the rules of the school."

James had jumped up from his bed to where there were books scattered all over his bed, "What do you mean Snape is by the Whomping Willow?!"

"Look, he's right there." Lily said with a shrug, she didn't know this is where Remus was hiding.

"Oh Merlin! Lily go and get Professor Dumbledore, now! Tell him Snape is going towards the Whomping Willow and that it is a Full Moon tonight."

"And you?" She asked him as if she already know.

"I've got to save Snape!"

"James! You can't! Remus should be a fully grown Werewolf by now!"

"Lily I have to. Don't argue with me just go and get Dumbledore!"

James headed towards the Whomping Willow to save Snape and Lily went to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Professor!" Lily yelled as she barged in on his conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"Evans?" McGonagall asked surprised especially to see Gryffindor's Golden Girl out past curfew. "Do you have **any** idea what time it is?"

"Yes." Lily turned to her Headmaster now, "Professor. James and I were studying in Gryffindor Common Room, we spotted Snape by the Whomping Willow and tonight is a **Full Moon**!"

"Oh dear!" McGonagall gasped.

"Minerva go inform Poppy that she will have some patients tonight. Miss Evans please come with me."

Meanwhile…

Snape was already in the tunnel and James was chasing after him, "Snape! Snape! Stop now, you don't want to go in there."

"Shut it Potter, I will find out what you four mongrels are always up to. Your idiotic friend Black dropped a note in the Library that was addressed to Pettigrew."

"Snape listen to me you don't," James jumped on Snape to try and stop him.

"Potter back up…"But that was all that was said as a door was ripped open in front of them and a fully grown werewolf was coming after them, as it smelled human blood. Snape began to scream and James shouted a spell to knock Snape out.

James then transformed into Prongs and began to charge Moony to protect Snape. Padfoot heard all of the commotion and then began to see…when he saw Prongs protecting Snape, he's puppy dog eyes bugged out. Padfoot understood and began to snap and bite to get the Werewolf back so Prongs could get Snape to safety.

After Prongs got Snape almost to the top of the tunnel, James knew that Dumbledore would be out there with Lily and most likely Madam Pomfrey, so James transformed himself back into his human form. Wormtail crawled out and froze the knot as James pulled Snape away from the Willow and Wormtail for Padfoot. He'd be around shortly and he'd also change back into himself before he approached the grounds.

"Mr. Potter, what has happened to Mr. Snape? Have either of you been bitten?"

"No," James shook his head. "Snape has a few scrapes and I have a few cuts and scrapes, but that's all."

"Amazing…I've never been able to see a Wizard take on a fully grown werewolf and not become one himself…and you protected not only yourself but Mr. Snape as well." Dumbledore flicked his wand and the unstable Snape was on a stretcher and Dumbledore was directing the stretcher to the Hospital Wing. Lily helped James as he was limping a bit.

"What really happened James?" Lily whispered to her boyfriend.

"No clue right now," James answered honestly. Although he knew that Sirius had something to do with this, and they would defiantly be talking about.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore insisted that James and Snape stay over night, but Snape didn't fight like James did…that was because Snape was still knocked out. James's spell had worked very well.

Sometime during the night Dumbledore had entered the Hospital Wing to find James Potter fully awake. Dumbledore went to sit beside James's bed, "Mr. Potter…what's keeping you up this late? I figured you'd be sleeping so you'd be ready for tomorrow's bit match."

"I thought I would be too, but instead I'm in here…the Hospital Wing."

"James…Sirius came to my office just an hour ago and we've been talking with Professor McGonagall. Because of the stunt that Sirius has confessed into playing tonight on Mr. Snape, Sirius has been stripped of the name Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Effective as of tonight."

"But Professor! You can't do that we have a **huge** match tomorrow, and we need our Captain."

"Please James let me finish. Sirius also won't play in tomorrow's game and is on suspension from the Quidditch Team, probation, and when we return for the next term a month of detention with Professor McGonagall."

"But we **need** Sirius tomorrow! He's our Captain and our best Beater!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but this is his punishment. You are now Quidditch Captain for the Gryffindor team, and the Reserve Beater will take Sirius's place tomorrow. Congratulations Captain."

"But Professor…"

"No buts. Now that you are Captain, I suggest you get some sleep. You'll need to address your team tomorrow early. Madam Pomfrey knows that you are to leave as soon as you wake up.

-Ten Minutes before the match started-

"Sirius?" Cassidy asked looking oddly at her boyfriend, as the others were as confused as she was. "What are you doing here? You're suppose to play in like ten minutes! And you're not in your uniform! Are you crazy? James will kill you!"

"I lost the title Captain, it's James's now…and I've been suspended from the team…until at least February."

"What?!" Cassidy asked outraged, "But they can't do that!"

"Yeah they can…I played a really bad joke on Snivellus yesterday."

"What did you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

The announcer's voice was heard and everyone in the stadium began to cheer, "**Hello! And Welcome to the match of the season! Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! And here……….they come! For Slytherin**." Lots of booing came from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff…but you could hear a few cheers from the Slytherins, trying to get over the noise that the other house were making. "**And it's Chaser Nott, Chaser Parkinson, Chaser Zambini, Keeper Flint, Beater Crabbe, Beater Goyle, and Captain and Seeker Malfoy! For Gryffindor it's….Chaser Wood, Chaser Martinez, Chaser Reed, Keeper Prewett, Beater Pettigrew, Reserve Beater Castle in for Black who is on suspension, and Seeker and new Captain Potter!**" The crowd began to cheer, but you could hear a few boos from the Slytherins.

"I hope Gabriella does alright," Remus stuttered.

"Of course she will," Lily reassured him. "She's an awesome Chaser!"

"**And…their off! Gryffindor in possession and Wood passes to Martinez who passes to Reed and back to Martinez and she's going….going…going…YES! Martinez scores! 10-0 Gryffindor! Gryffindor in possession Wood has the Quaffle again, but aww Nott gets it. Nott is racing towards the Gryffindor polls and passes to Zambini and Zambini…No! Prewett saves it! Gryffindor still in the lead. Gryffindor back in possession and Martinez is flying through the air and…is that the Snitch already? Potter and Malfoy are diving for the Snitch. Goyle and Crabbe each hit a bludger at Potter…and Pettigrew can't get to Potter he's on the other side of the field. Castle misses the bludger and it's heading for Potter. Potter has no clue that it's coming for him…will Potter grab the Snitch before the Bludger gets him. NO! Potter is falling…he's falling farther and father and none of his team members are anywhere around! Potter falls to the ground, where are his team mates?**"

"**_NO_**!" Lily screamed and Lily almost fell out of the bleachers and Sirius had to clutch on to her.

Madam Pomfrey, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, Gryffindor Quidditch team, and soon Lily, Gabriella, Cassidy, Sirius, and Sarah were on the field too, to see if James was alright.

The voice overhead started to shake, "**I can't believe it. Potter took a thirty feet fall and in all the commotion Malfoy caught the Snitch…Slytherin wins 150-20.**" Slytherin began to cheer, but everyone else was quiet. Everyone else was worried about how James was.

Lily threw herself on top of James and started sobbing and shaking him, "James! James wake up! James please get up!" Sirius pulled her back and she was fighting him she had to get to James.

Dumbledore made a stretcher come out of his wand and put James on to, then levitated James to the Hospital Wing.

"What's going to happen to James?" Sarah asked in tears looking up at Sirius as he was still holding Lily, except now she was sobbing into his shoulder.

"We need to go owl your mum and then we'll go to the Hospital Wing." Sirius said.

"I've got a Quill and some parchment," Cassidy offered as they walked through the castle towards the Owlery.

Peter and Gabriella didn't even change out of their Quidditch robes. Gabriella turned to Cassidy, as they were walking slower than anyone else. "I feel horrible for Lily, look how devastated she is."

Cassidy nodded, "I would be if that had been Sirius and you would have if that had been Remus and he played Quidditch."

Gabriella agreed with Cassidy, "Yes but…think how hard this is going to be on Mrs. Potter and Sarah. Mr. Potter is still missing, and now James has fallen off his broomstick, unconscious and have no clue what's going on with him."

"The Potters are having the worst year ever." Cassidy sighed.

"Lily too," Gabby sighed.


	26. Lily's Heartbreak

__

A.N. / Hey you guys! Thanks for the support on my story, I hope you guys really like this chapter! I'm glad that you guys really like my story. Love you guys and thanks for all of the reviews they really help out. So enough of me blabbing about, so here is the story! Read, Review, and enjoy!

****

Chapter 26

Lily was pacing back and forth, and back and forth outside of the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey hadn't let Lily, Sirius, Remus, Gabriella, Peter, or Amy inside of the Hospital Wing. No one was saying a word, just sitting there speechless staring out in space. There was a sound, as if someone running down the corridor and when everyone turned their heads to the noise of the footsteps and there was the owner to those feet. The feet belonged to none other than Alice Westbrook.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Cassidy said with absolute dislike dripping off of her words.

"I'm concerned about James," Alice said in surprise that Cassidy would address her with such hate.

"Oh are you really?"

"Cass," Sirius said giving her some eyes.

"Stuff it Siri, I don't want to hear it. _Alice_ isn't really worried about James, she's being little miss…"

"Cassidy!" Lily yelled, "Just stop."

"What?!"

"_Please_ just stop."

There was another pair of feet running down the hallway, this time the feet belonged to Sarah Potter. "J…James, where is he?" She asked with tears streaming down her face and she was shaking. Sirius jumped up and embraced Sarah, trying to comfort her.

"He's inside the Hospital Wing," Gabriella said still looking at the floor.

Sarah pulled her head out of Sirius's shoulders, "Why aren't you guys in t…there with him?"

"That hag won't let us in," Remus growled and everyone began to laugh. "What?" He asked innocently.

"I've never heard you talk so hostile about someone else…well that is except Snape," Lily giggled.

"Well?" Remus stuttered starting to blush.

"When can we see him?" Sarah asked walking over to Lily.

"I don't know." Lily sniffled.

"I want to see him."

"I know you do Sarah, we all do."

"You shouldn't be here," Cassidy repeated to Alice.

"Why not? James is as much my friend as he is yours, and I'm concerned about him."

"Like you were concerned about Lily and Gabriella, but you and your boyfriend hang out with Amos _and_ Ludo?"

"I don't have to take this…you wouldn't understand."

"Then tell me?"

Alice rolled her eyes at Cassidy, "Whatever! If you're going to be a prat about this I can come back later." Alice turned attention to Lily, "If you get to see James before I can get back around without Miss Smarty-pants. Can you tell him that I said I hope he get well soon?"

Lily nodded, and Alice stormed off.

"What's wrong with you?" Sirius hissed at his girlfriend.

"What do you mean what's wrong with _me_? There is **nothing** wrong with me, but there is something wrong with Westbrook. She's been hanging out with the _enemy_, _Ludo Bagman _and _Amos Diggory_. And _she_ expects us to just welcome her back into our crowd? It's just…"

"Cassidy please just shut up," Gabriella hissed finally looking up from the spot she'd been looking at for the past hour.

"Excuse me?"

"Well it's not like she really has a pick of who her boyfriend hangs out with," Lily spoke up. "I mean if you weren't dating Sirius would you actually hang out with the Marauder's as much as you do?" Lily didn't wait for Cassidy to answer and Lily went on, "No you wouldn't. You'd be around every once in a while, like Alice tries to. But at functions you'd be with your boyfriend. Alice is kind of force to hang out with those losers because her boyfriend shares a dormitory with them." Cassidy knew Lily was right but she wasn't going to admit it at this time so Cassidy just rolled her eyes and leaned into Sirius arms and waited like the rest of the to find out what was going to happen with James.

Remus woke up at about two hours later to find Gabriella asleep in his arms, Sirius and Cassidy were asleep in each other's arms, and Sarah was asleep with her head in Lily's lap; while Lily ran her fingers through Sarah's thick black hair.

"Everyone crash on you?" Remus asked with a chuckle as Gabriella fell into Remus's lap and slept there.

Lily chuckled with Remus, "Yeah after you fell asleep they all started dropping like flies. Sarah cried herself to sleep, but I think she was trying to hide her tears from everyone. She's really worried about James."

"Yeah we all are." Lily nodded at Remus's comment. "Has any teachers come down here?"

"Yes," Lily nodded again. "Professor Dumbledore has made a few visits, and told me that Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Sprout are still in there trying to wake James up. Mrs. Potter has also been by here. She talked to me for a while, but she's gone to bed now. Dumbledore promised her as soon as they know what's going to happen with James that she'll be addressed first."

"So I guess we're all staying here for the night?" Remus asked Lily.

"Guess so, Dumbledore didn't tell me that we needed to go to bed and we're all just out here bothering no one. Dumbledore has passed by every thirty minutes or so."

"Miss Evans?" Madam Pomfrey asked sticking her head out of the doorway of the Hospital Wing.

"Yes?"

"Can you please go get Professor Dumbledore please and tell him to get Mrs. Potter as well?"

"Yes ma'am." Lily got up and transformed her purse into a pillow for Sarah's head. "Watch her for me Remus, and if she wakes up tell her I'll be right back."

Remus nodded and Lily headed towards the Headmaster's office to get Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Potter. It was obvious to Lily that something had progressed or got worse in James's condition. Lily just wished that Madam Pomfrey had told Lily something, as she had been worrying about James since the end of the game. The game had ended about four that afternoon and it was now almost two o'clock in the morning. Lily reached the stone gargoyle that protect the Headmaster's office from trespassers that didn't know the password or had no business to be at the Headmaster's office. Lily repeated the same password she'd said just days ago, "Lemon Drops!"

When Lily had reached Dumbledore's office she found his office empty and quiet. "Professor?" Lily asked and she heard a noise behind her. Lily turned to see a room that was closed by a door, and a light flickered on. Lily knew this because she saw light leak out from under the door crack.

"Who's there?" Came a sleepy Dumbledore voice.

"Lily Evans."

"Oh! Miss Evans just a moment." That's all he took too.

Dumbledore was wrapping a bathrobe around himself, "Is there anything I can do to help you Miss Evans?"

"Madam Pomfrey told me to come up here and get you and to also ask you to bring Mrs. Potter with you when you arrive at the Hospital Wing."

"There must be a progress with James's health. Did Poppy say anything to you about Mr. Potter?" Lily shook her head no and Dumbledore went on. "I did tell her to tell no one about James condition, but I thought she'd at least tell James girlfriend, for what almost two months now?"

Lily blushed and nodded.

"Would you like to come with me to go and collect Grace?"

"Sure, I enjoy her company."

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes she is a very pleasant woman to be friends with. James and Sarah are lucky to have her as a mother, and Harold is lucky to have her as a wife."

"Have they found Mr. Potter yet?"

"I'm afraid they haven't yet Miss Evans." Dumbledore said stepping out of his office with Lily following him. "We have however think we have an idea where he's at and what going on."

"Well if you know where he is, why aren't you guys going in to get him?"

"We've got to strategize before we go in, we've got a spy on the other side and they'll let us know when the time is right. Besides we're not completely sure that he's actually there. We do know that Voldemort has him captive."

"You said his name?" Lily asked not afraid but astounded.

"Miss Evans could you do me a favor?"

"Anything Professor."

"Never be afraid of his name. Please do not call him 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.' Only call him by his name, Voldemort."

Lily nodded, "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing."

"That's a very wise interpretation. Do you mind if I say that?"

"Nope," Lily said shrugging her shoulders. "The quote is all yours."

They stopped in front of a room Lily recognized only too well, "What are we doing outside the Room of Requirement?"

"Oh you know of this room?"

Lily nodded, "It helped sooth me when I found out my grandmother died."

Dumbledore gave her a questioning look, "I thought Mr. Potter found you and soothed you."

"Yes, well he helped," Lily said shrugging.

Dumbledore knocked on the locked door of the Room of Requirement, "Grace it's me Albus. Poppy is calling us." The door sprang open and there was Grace Potter in a bathrobe and her face looking flushed.

"What's going on with James?" She asked worried.

"I don't know yet," Dumbledore answered honestly. "Poppy sent Miss Evans to come and collect me and for me to come and collect you. I asked Miss Evans if she'd like to join me to come and get you and she agreed."

Grace smiled at Lily, "Well that was nice of you dear."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter."

Grace chuckled, "I told you before Lily dear, please don't call me 'Mrs. Potter,' please call me Grace. You make me feel old when you call me that."

"I'm sorry," Lily apologized."

"Don't be," Grace said shrugging it off. "Let's just go see how my boy is doing. I bet your almost as much of a nervous wreck as I am."

"Probably," Lily said feeling horrible.

"Did you see him fall?" Grace asked, and Lily nodded. She didn't trust herself to talk at this moment, she was too afraid she'd break down into tears.

When Professor Dumbledore, Mrs. Potter, and Lily arrived at the Hospital Wing; everyone was awake and Sarah ran to her mother. "Mummy! What's going on? How is James?"

Grace wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Sarah dear. I'm as clueless as you are. Madam Pomfrey asked Lily to come and get Professor Dumbledore and me, so we could see how James is doing. I'm guessing something has changed."

"Can I go in with you?" Sarah pleaded with her mother.

"Of course you can," Dumbledore said smiling at her. "I'm going to go against Poppy's wishes, as I do so often. You can all come in to see how he's doing. Grace, Sarah, Sirius, and myself."

"No let Lily go in my place. I can wait to see James and I know she's about to have a nervous breakdown," Sirius waved. "I can wait until Cassidy, Gabby, and Remus are allowed to go in."

"Are you sure Sirius?" Lily asked, "You guys have been best friends since…forever."

"Yeah but you're his girl, he'll want to see you. And I know you're dying to see him."

"Thank you Sirius!" Lily said jumping to hug him.

"It's cool Lils," Sirius said fearing Lily was going to squish him to death.

"Miss Evans, we're going in now."

Lily nodded and followed the rest.

"Albus, I'm sorry I must object. The girls can not…"

"Poppy, listen. Miss Potter is James's sister and she will see him. She has as much right as her mother and I do. Miss Evans is James's girlfriend and is having a nervous wreck, she has my word to see James. And after we leave I want you to allow Miss Martinez, Miss O'Brian, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, and Mr. Lupin inside to see Mr. Potter for five minutes."

"What happened to Amy?" Sarah asked Lily.

"She went back to her dormitory."

Madam Pomfrey began to speak, "He's responding now to the medication and should be waking up soon." Madam Pomfrey walked to the very back of the Hospital Wing, in which everyone followed her to the very last bed with a curtain all the way around the bed. "He's behind here, I'll just move the curtain and the four of you may sit around him and wait for him to wake up."

"Thank you Poppy," Dumbledore said. Madam Pomfrey nodded at him and opened the curtain up.

"Albus can you come and tell me when Mr. Potter wakes up? I need to give him a few more potions when he wakes up."

"Yes poppy, I'll come and tell you myself."

Grace sat on the right side of James's bed, Sarah sat right next to her mother, and Lily on the left side of James; in chairs that Dumbledore flicked out of his wand. Grace grabbed his right hand in her hand, and Lily had James's left hand in hers.

"How long do you think we have to wait until James wakes up Mummy?" Sarah asked with tears filling up in her eyes.

"I don't know dear, but hopefully soon." Grace said kissing Sarah's forehead.

Then there was a jerk from both sides of James and he'd grabbed both of his hands from the two women that were sitting on either side of him.

"James!" Lily gasped smiling at him, "Are you alright? We were all so worried about you."

"You were?"

"Yes, yes of course. Sarah, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Gabriella, Cassidy, and I have been sitting outside of the Hospital Wing all night worried about you. Professor Dumbledore owled your mum and told her what happened."

"What happened?" James asked confused.

"James, honey…you've got to remember." Lily leaned down to kiss him and he shrugged away from her.

"You keep talking about this James person, who's James? I only see you females, oh were you talking to that old man that just left?"

"No," Lily gasped. "You do remember me don't you?"

James stared at her blankly, "No. Should I?"

"James?" James turned to his right to find an older woman and a young girl that looked similar to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember either of us."

"No."

Sarah gasped, but Grace kept talking. "I'm you mother, this is your sister Sarah, and to your left….that's your girlfriend Lily."

James gave her a peculiar look, "You're my girlfriend?"

Lily nodded, "Yes James. We've been going steady for two months, and I've cared for you for half a year, and you've loved me since our first year here."

James nodded his head, "Hmm."

"James?" Came a voice and James turned to see an older man addressing him with a nurse following the old man.

"Is that me?"

The older man nodded at James, "Yes. James is your name. This is Madam Pomfrey and she's going to give you some medication."

"For what?"

"You had an accident today. You were playing Quidditch against Slytherin and you fell off your broom…about a thirty foot drop."

"I play Quidditch?!" James asked amazed.

"Yes you play Quidditch," Lily spoke to him again. "You were just named Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"I'm captain too. Wait you said Gryffindor? I'm at Hogwarts?"

Lily looked at him stunned, "Yes what school do you think you go to?"

"I don't know."

"How old do you think you are?" Grace asked her son.

"I don't know…" James just stood there just quiet. "I don't know anything."

"Alright, alright. I think we're smothering Mr. Potter. I'm sorry Professor, I'm not going to be able to let the others in tonight. Possibly tomorrow. I need to give Mr. Potter his medication, and I can see he's suffering from memory loss. And he won't remember any of you, and if he does it will be a miracle. Give it a few days and he should be alright."

As Lily walked out of the Hospital Wing and joining James and her friends she felt as if she'd completely break down.

"Is he awake?" Gabriella asked and Lily nodded.

"Great! When do we see him?" Sirius asked.

"I'm afraid not until tomorrow," Dumbledore said coming out behind Lily.

"What?" Peter asked, "I thought that you said that we'd be able to see James tonight?"

"I did, but I'm sorry I have to break my promise. James is suffering from memory loss and can not remember a thing. Madam Pomfrey kicked us out and has to give James some medications and some potions. But you can see James tomorrow."

They all nodded and began to walk back towards the Common Room. Sarah hugged her mother goodnight and followed Lily back to Gryffindor Tower.

The next day everyone went to go visit James in the Hospital Wing, except Lily. Lily felt absolutely crushed. Lily felt so many things for James and he couldn't even remember who she was. Not that she blamed him, it wasn't really his fault. But it still broke her heart.

Lily thought she'd cast a proper silencing charm on her bed the night before, but she didn't and all of her roommates heard Lily cry her eyes out until she fell asleep. Cassidy had tried waking Lily up to go see James with the rest of them, but Lily just acted like she wasn't waking up.

"Leave her alone, she needs to be alone." Alice said placing her hand on Cassidy's shoulder, and Cassidy just nodded. Cassidy knew this wasn't the time to yell at Alice; Lily was too upset right now.

Lily didn't go to breakfast, lunch, or dinner that day and she didn't leave her room all day, except to take a shower.

As a matter of fact Lily was sitting in her bed with her draperies around her as she was reading her favorite muggle book, Gone With the Wind. Lily heard her bedroom door slam and then saw her curtains fly open, and in front of her was an angry looking Cassidy O'Brian.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Lily asked looking back down at her book.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You're avoiding everyone and James because he can't remember you? Hell Lily he can't remember _anyone_! Paris has been corrupting his mind all day."

"What?!" Lily said throwing down her book and jumping to the floor.

"Yeah," Cassidy said shaking her head. "She dumped whatever scum bag she was with this time. She went to see James and he told her she was hot, and that he wished _she _was his girlfriend."

"Oh Merlin," Lily said trying to fight her tears.

"So Paris jumped on it…."

"_Their_ together?"

"I don't know yet. You should go see James before it's too late."

Cassidy didn't have to say anything else because Lily sprinted out of the room, Common Room, and on her way to the Hospital Wing to see James.

Lily opened the door to the Hospital Wing to see James's bed had been moved up to one of the first beds you saw as soon as you entered the Hospital Wing. Lily sat down beside him and he gave her that questioning look that always made her melt.

"Can I help you red?"

'_Red?_' She asked herself, "Don't you remember me?"

"Yeah from last night. You're the girl that said that you were my girlfriend."

Lily nodded.

"No offense red, but I don't see it. You are a bit pale, bright ass hair, and a bit thin." Lily gasped, James had _never_ spoken so ill towards her.

"I guess," Lily said refusing to cry. "I heard you are dating Paris."

"Yeah, she came in today and damn she was hot!" Lily nodded again.

"Glad your happy James," Lily said getting up and getting ready to leave and she felt his hand grab her arm, instant butterflies in her stomach.

"You're leaving?"

"There's no point in me staying James. You don't remember us dating, you insult me, and you are now dating the school whore. You've completely thrown mud in my face and called me a hag. I need to go now."

"Miss…."

"It's Lily, but not that you would care." Lily said yanking her arm back and storming out of the Hospital Wing.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," James said to the air. "Maybe I did find her attractive, that anger is like fire."

"Jamie!" Paris cooed walking in with a wide smile on her face, "What was that redhead doing in here."

"Saying I was her boyfriend."

"She's just brainwashing you," Paris said leaning in to give James a passionate kiss.

Lily was running through the school sobbing her eyes out and not caring who saw her and what they said about her. Then…she ran into someone and fell onto the ground that made her tears fall more.

"Here let me help you out," the man's voice said trying to help pick her up off the floor.

"No!" Lily cried dramatically lying face down on the floor, "Just let me die here!"

"Wow Lily, you've gotten a bit dramatic since the last time I saw you."

"What?" Lily asked turning over and seeing none other than Tyler Smith. "Tyler?" She whispered, "W…what are you doing here?"

"Looking for grandfather. I've been busy on work for The Order and I have some reports for him." He eyed her suspiciously, "Why are you crying through out the halls and not having the famous Hogwarts Quidditch star James Potter comfort you…that is as he is your boyfriend."

"Let me die!" Lily gasped throwing herself into Tyler's arms.

"Uh….what happened?"

Lily backed up as she tried to wipe away her tears, "Yesterday was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match and James fell off of his broom, a thirty foot fall."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, well he was unconscious for a while and he came to last night. He doesn't remember me, and doesn't believe that I'm his girlfriend. He said I a bit pale, got bright ass hair, and a bit skinny. He's _never_ spoke to me like that. An..and he's now dating that whore _P…P…Paris_!"

"Lily it will be okay, when he gets his memory back…"

"He won't and it will be too late! He's with Paris and I'm all alone!"

"Lily you are being a little irrational."

"Tyler I cared for him!" The Lily did the unexpected, "Forget him! I made the wrong choice in the first place. Tyler kiss me."

"What?!" Tyler asked in complete shock, but he didn't have time to say anything else.

Lily threw her lips on top of Tyler's in which he melted.

Five feet away, standing there in awe was Sirius, Remus, Gabby, Cassidy, Amy, Peter, Alice, and Frank.

"What in the hell?!" Sirius asked looking at all the rest.

"I guess she heard about James and Paris," Alice said feeling very sorry for her very good friend.

"You've got to admit that Tyler isn't a bad thing to fall into," Gabby said licking her lips.

"Gabby?!" Remus looked at her in awe.

"What? He is a bit yummy.

"Yeah, but James doesn't even know what he's doing! He doesn't know to believe Paris or Lily!" Peter yelled at his friends in outrage that Lily would betray James like this.

"Well Lily probably feels that James has betrayed her, I know I would." Amy said nodding hear head.

"Potter is going to be furious about this when he finally wakes up and realizes he's lost Lily," Frank said wrapping his arm around Alice.

"What is she doing?!" Sarah said walking up to them and looking five feet in front of her to see Lily snogging with Tyler Smith.

"She found out about James and Paris," Cassidy said turning to Sarah.

"Oh my." Grace said walking up and grabbing Sarah's hand, "Lily's heartbroken by James and she's going for the first guy she runs into."

Sirius nodded, "Yup it's a rebound."

"Yes, but a very yummy rebound." Gabriella giggled and everyone looked at her oddly.

"What?!"


	27. Home for the Holidays

__

A.N. / I know last chapter was really sad and here's the next chapter! Read, review, and enjoy!

****

Chapter 27

"Why do you keep saying that he is _yummy_? He's not yummy…" Remus asked looking at his girlfriend in awe.

"Remus is yummy, so why are you putting my friend down about calling that old man yummy?" Sirius nodded over and over again, he knew that he was right.

Remus turned to Sirius looking at him as if he was a crazy man, "Never and I repeat _never_ call me 'yummy' ever again in our entire lives. Got it?"

Sirius nodded and Cassidy couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend, "I've got to ask you…why on Earth would you call Remus yummy?"

"Well…"

"Not a smart question to ask him Cassidy, because the sad thing is that he'll actually give us an answer." Remus said shaking his head.

"Hello? Is no one worrying about what we've just seen?" Sarah asked looking at them all in outrage, "Lily just cheated on my brother! That slut! I mean I thought she really cared for him! I actually looked up to him."

"Okay honey," Cassidy said stepping in front of Sarah. "First off, James had no memory of _anyone_ and it breaks Lily's heart that he doesn't remember her or show any compassion towards her. Second, Lily must have just found out that _your_ brother James is now dating Paris, that slut, instead of Lily."

"What?"

"Uh huh, and third I bet that Lily ran into the first pair of arms she could run into."

"And it just so happened to be our ex-substitute teacher that Lily had a hard time choosing him over my brother, but in the end she ended up with James?"

"Yes, and now James has memory loss and is dating that _slut_ Paris and has heartbroken Lily so she ran into his arms." Alice wrapped up.

"What do we do?" Gabriella asked.

"Hide!" Peter hissed, "Their about to pull away and their going to see us and think we were spying on them!" All the kids scrambled into the nearest classroom.

Tyler pulled back from the lip lock he'd just been thrown into by Lily, "Wh…what do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Lily asked feeling now more hurt than earlier, "Am I a horrible kisser?"

"No, no not at all." Tyler whispered breathless, "But I don't understand this Lily." Tyler saw a bench a couple of feet down from where they were standing. "Let's go sit on that bench and talk about it."

"I'm not ready."

"Lily you were ready enough to grab me and begin to snog me, then I really think we are ready enough to talk."

"I can't Tyler! It's too new, I'm heartbroken!"

"So you throw yourself at me? Second best am I?"

"No, no Tyler you are not. I'm sorry I made you think that, and maybe I did rush things by throwing myself at you. Oh geez you must think me a common whore."

"Nah," Tyler said sitting on the bench and motioning for her to join him. "You were just upset, but I'm glad you happened to fall into my arms and not some bastard that would treat you wrong and try and have his way with you."

"Still friends?" Lily asked with a weak smile.

"Are you kidding me? Lily I will always be your friend, I'm lucky to have such a lovely lady that would want to be friends with plain old me."

"You're not plain, and any girl would be special to have you as a boyfriend."

"And I'd say the same about you, but change a bit of the words." Lily couldn't hand chuckling at him.

The weeks pressed on and James's memory still hadn't returned. Lily's heart was broken and it was very rare that you didn't see Lily locked up in her room or off in the Library studying away. More like studying to hide all her pain. Tyler owled Lily everyday to see how she was doing, and he was being a very supportive and great friend.

Cassidy, Alice, and Gabriella tried to get Lily to open up but she just wouldn't at all.

Then Paris and Heather weren't making this transition any better fore Lily at all. In fact they were the main reason that Lily stayed locked up all the time. James was being very coldhearted, but then again he really didn't know how badly she felt or how badly he was hurting her. As James had no memory of ever dating her. Although he was starting to get use to the other Marauder's and actually doing things with them.

"So let me get this right? You live with my mum, dad, sister, and me in our Mansion?" James asked Sirius slowly again.

"Yes James!" Sirius practically yelled, "I've told you this more than five times now! My parents were really bad people and only wanted to hurt Muggles and they wanted me to follow after my brother and become a Death Eater. So I got sick and tired of them talking crap on me and I ran away. You talked to your mum and dad about it, and then they agreed that it would be fine if I moved in."

"So you live with us?"

"Yes. And when we go home for the Christmas holidays I'll go home with you and Sarah. Got it?"

"Yeah, I guess." James looked around the room, "Where's Paris?"

Sirius rolled his eyes at James, "Man you have to forget that whore and focus your eyes on Lily."

"Who?" James asked a bit confused.

"You know…your actual girlfriend."

"Yeah, Paris."

"NO! Lily Evans!"

"Oh red?"

"Red?" Sirius asked giving James an odd look.

"Yeah the redhead? The skinny pale one?"

Sirius looked at his best friend in awe, "This is too weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I've _never_ heard you talk this badly about Lily. Hell you use to worship the girl until she finally gave you a chance and she accepted and started to date you."

"So you're serious about this? I actually use to date her?"

"**YES**!"

"But Paris said…"

Sirius rolled his eyes at his best friend, "You've really got to stop listening to what that slut tells you. Yes you use to date Lily. You've been in love with her since you first landed your eyes on her our first train ride to Hogwarts, our first year here."

"Wow, sounds like we have some history."

"Well, Lily hated you forever. And then you were really there for her and you showed her how much of good friend you could be."

"James?" Came a cheesy voice behind them that just burnt Sirius's throat.

"Paris," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Let's go and wonder the grounds," she said ignoring Sirius as he was one of, _Lily's_ friends.

The rest of the term ended and Lily was only too glad. She was ready to go home and be with her family. She'd been too upset to tell her family about her breakup with James, but she knew they'd have to find out sooner or later. She decided she'd tell her mum on their ride back from picking Lily up from the train station. Then Abigail could tell Blake when Lily wasn't around and Lily's parents would threaten Vernon and Petunia with their lives not to taunt Lily about it.

On the train ride back home Cassidy, Sirius, Remus, Gabriella, Alice, and Frank all shared a compartment with Lily. The girls wanted to be close to Lily and the boyfriends followed them. Besides none of the Marauder's wanted to share a compartment with Paris and James, the human vacuums.

Peter and Amy were only where Merlin would know.

Lily was glad to have her friends surround her, but she felt a bit left out. All her friends were happy in a relationship and Lily was all alone in the world and she never felt more hopeless.

Lily had one thing to look forward to, Tyler and made Lily promised that the two of them would go and have some Butterbeer in Diagon Alley together. Lily said she'd go because she needed to pick up some Christmas presents anyways. When Tyler asked her why she just didn't go to the Hogsmede trip she'd been able to go to on last Saturday. Lily had told him she was too afraid she'd run into James and Paris together and that she didn't want to break down where anyone could find her again, and most likely this time there would be more than one person around.

Yes that's right, no one had brought up with Lily that they'd seen Tyler and Lily together and they'd all decided that was the best way to stick by it. Lily would get to upset, and the only reason Lily could keep cool at feeding times and in classes was because she was very attentive in class…yes more attentive than usual. Or she had her nose stuck in a book so she didn't have to see Hogwarts's new couple.

In a distant land….

"Seer!" A cold voice screamed.

The Seer jumped almost out of her skin, '_Can her ever just call me and not yell at my like a common dog_?' She said shaking her head and entering the room her master was in.

"Master you called me?"

"Of course I did _Seer_. Tell me!"

"They have broken up."

Voldemort began to cackle and the Seer rolled her eyes behind her master's back, he was too immature at times. "Yes! I knew that fall to the ground would do it!"

"What are you talking about? It's not like you pushed him to the ground."

"You're right, but it is I that have the Imperius Curse on him to think that he is in love with Paris…and only Paris. That he thinks that the Mudblood is absolutely hideous."

The Seer nodded, "True. But let me remind you that it wasn't _you_ that put that curse on him it was Lucius Malfoy."

"Shut up!"

The Seer rolled her eyes at her master, "How long do you think Potter will be able to fight the curse…you know once he actually gets his memory back."

At King's Cross Station…

The train had finally come to a stop, "Well I guess I'll see you guys after the holidays." Lily said shuffling her feet.

"Your don't want to see us during the entire holiday?" Sirius said in mock outrage.

"I didn't think that you'd…"

"Stuff it Evans. Look we'll all meet up Boxing Day at Diagon Alley and just hang out, okay?"

"That's cool," Lily smiled.

"You mean you're not going to the Potter Christmas Eve or New Years Eve party?" Peter asked actually sounding surprised and then he got a shove in the stomach from Remus. "Oh yeah…sorry."

Lily shook her head, "No…don't apologize." She smiled, "I should be going…my mum and dad will be looking for me." Lily then transfigured her hairclip into a dolly to push her trunk.

"What the hell is wrong with you Wormtail?!" Sirius asked outraged at Peter.

"What?"

Cassidy took her anger out on Wormtail, again. "She is still upset about the whole thing with James! Hell I think we'd all agree that we'd be as upset as Lily is."

"You act as if she loved him."

"Well none of us actually know that _Wormtail_!" She yelled at him, "Lily never confided in any of us to tell us something that personal. She was always studying or hanging out with James. And now she's a complete mess!"

"Well she didn't look too upset in Smith's arms," Wormtail said in a smug way and then he got a punch right in the nose from one Cassidy O'Brian.

"You bitch!" He yelled at her.

"You pussy!" She yelled back.

"Don't you talk about my girlfriend like that Wormtail!" Sirius yelled.

"Amy? You're not going to defend me?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders, she was a lot like Peter…she only followed the crowd. "You kind of got what you deserved. Oh! There's mum! Owl me!" She ran off without kissing him goodbye.

"Don't think things are going too well for you and Amy," Remus commented.

"Stuff it Wolf boy!" Peter said storming off.

"Wolf boy?" Cassidy, Alice, Frank, and Gabriella asked confused.

"What does that mean Remus?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend and he turned gray.

Meanwhile…

Lily was walking through the Platform, and looking for where you go and enter the Muggle World. Lily didn't pay attention to anyone around her, because she had no family in the Wizarding World and she really couldn't take seeing any of the Potters.

"Lily!"

Lily turned around wondering who on Earth in the Wizarding World would be calling her. She'd already said goodbye to her friends and she knew it wouldn't be James. Lily smiled when she saw the person approaching her.

"Tyler!" She said smiling and went up and hugged him.

Tyler pulled back to see the gorgeous woman in front of him, "How are you doing?"

Lily sighed, she knew he'd been worrying about her even though in her letters back to him she told him she'd be alright. "I'm okay. You know I've been better, but it just takes time."

Tyler nodded, "So where are your parents?"

Lily giggled at him, "Have you forgotten my background so easily. Too many Bludgers hit you upside the head?"

"That's right. I forgot your Muggleborn. Sorry about that."

"No it's fine don't apologize…wait a minute shouldn't you be practicing for your next game."

Tyler shook his head no, "I quit."

Lily's eyes bugged out of her head, "_You_ quit?! That's unbelievable! But I thought you loved Quidditch."

"I do, but I realized it's not a job for me…more like a hobby. Playing it professionally just wasn't for me."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Going to school to be an Auror."

Lily's smile grew and it hadn't been that huge since the last time she talked to James before his accident, but she wasn't thinking about James at the moment. "Tyler that's great!"

"Yeah grandfather is really proud of me, although he'd be proud of me no matter what I did. Whether I became a bum or not."

"Well I hope you don't become a bum."

"Oh crap! We've been talking forever! My family is waiting for me outside! Would you like to meet them Tyler?"

"I…I don't know. I don't want to impose…"

"Tyler you are a good friend to me and I'm sure my mother would _love_ to meet you. Please for me! I know my awful sister Petunia and her horrid boyfriend Vernon will be there and you don't have to talk to them if you don't want to."

"Sure I'd love to meet your family."

"Great!" Lily said with another smile. It was crazy how much Tyler made her feel so much better…it was as if he was her guardian angel and he was here to save her.

"Here let me get that."

"Tyler I can push my own trunk."

"I'd like to show you and your parents that I have chivalry, let me do this."

Lily shrugged her shoulders, "Alright whatever."

"Lily dear!" Abigail squealed running towards her youngest daughter, "Oh I've missed you _so_ much! We all have!" Abigail pulled out of the hug to exam her daughter, "Your father had to work late today and that's why he's not here. Petunia and Vernon are meeting their Wedding Planner."

Lily began to choke, "W…Wedding Planner?! Are you freaking serious?!"

"Yes isn't it wonderful!" Abigail smiled and not noticing the horror that had floated onto Lily's face. "Their going to wait a year and a half. After you graduate from Hogwarts, and you'll be a Bridesmaid."

"**WHAT**?! I don't want to be on of _her_ bridesmaid!" Lily screeched and got on going people to stare at her.

"Lily, really now! You've got to be and Petunia will be one of yours when you get married. I know how the two of you for some odd reason can not get along anymore, but at least I'm not saying the two of you have to be one another's Maid-of-Honor." Abigail began to look around and noticed a young man standing behind Lily that she'd never seen before. "Did you pay this young man to bring your trunk here? Why didn't James just do it…speaking of James…where is he?"

Lily felt her world starting to crumble and Tyler could see it in her eyes. "No Mrs. Evans, Lily and I are really good friends. My name is Tyler Smith nice to meet you."

"Are you a Wizard too?" She whispered.

Tyler nodded, "Yes but I do not attend Hogwarts. I graduated from a Wizarding School in America a few years ago."

"Well how old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

Abigail would have normally freaked out, but since they were only friends and Lily was still dating James, everything was alright.

"Lily dear you didn't answer me, where's James."

"I don't know."

Abigail gave her daughter a questioning look, "What do you mean you don't know? You should know where your boyfriend is at. You've almost been dating for a year."

"Wrong mother. We _would _have been dating two months."

"What do you mean 'would have'?"

"We broke up."

"Why?"

"James fell off his broom on a Quidditch Game and suffered some memory loss. He doesn't remember me and he denies being my boyfriend. He's now dating Paris, the school whore."

"Oh dear!" Abby began to hug her daughter, "Why didn't you owl me and tell me. I'm so sorry, if I would have known."

"It's okay, I'm fine. I'm fine. I've had a good friend help me get through this."

"Who Cassidy?"

"No."

"Gabriella?"

"No."

"Alice?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Tyler?"

Abby turned to the young man standing next to her sixteen year old daughter, "How nice of you. You should come and have tea with us one day."

"How about tomorrow?" Lily suggested. Abigail didn't like this, she was only saying this to be nice…she didn't really want this twenty-one old man anywhere near her sixteen year old daughter…but then again Lily was an adult and she could do what she wanted.

Abigail put up a fake smile, "Sounds lovely. How about you show up at about three in the afternoon Tyler?"

"That can be arranged Mrs. Evans."

She smiled and put her arm around Lily, "Well we will be going. See you tomorrow Tyler."

"Goodbye Mrs. Evans. Bye Lily!"

Lily got out of her mother's arms and ran to Tyler to give him a huge hug, "Thanks for being such a good friend. And you do know if you don't want to come tomorrow you don't have to."

"Are you kidding me? Anytime I can see the lovely Lily Evans will be a treat!"

Lily giggled, "Alright see you tomorrow."

The car ride back home wasn't as pleasant as when her mother had met Tyler.

"Lily are you absolutely crazy?! Isn't the boy you told me you had a fit deciding between dating him or James."

"Yes mum."

"And now that James had dumped him you're going to see this Tyler as a rebound?! Lily he's much too old for you!"

Lily turned to eyeball her mother, "I don't care what you say! First, he's not a rebound! Second, we're just friends! Third, he's not too old for me! Fourth, I'm an adult. And lastly, it's none of your bloody business!"

"I like James better."

"Because he is near my age?"

"Yes and he's a very nice boy."

"So is Tyler! You're not even giving him a chance!"

"Sounds like he's more than a friend to you Lily, sounds like you've got it bad for this one."

Lily rolled her eyes, "He's just a friend."

"How much did you talk to him after James dumped you for Paris?"

"I ran into him after running out of the Hospital Wing, and I was so upset I kissed him."

Abigail swerved the car, "LILY MARIE EVANS! You didn't!"

"I did! And it's none of your business! Then Tyler would owl me everyday to see how I was doing and I'd owl him back to tell him I was alright."

"Sounds like he's got it bad for you."

"And what if he does?"

"Do you like him Lily?'

"I don't know."

"If he asked you out, would you date him…even though James just recently broke up with you."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Lily didn't speak to her mother any more during the car ride home and she only came downstairs for dinner.

Lily had locked herself up in her bedroom and wouldn't come out for anyone. The truth was Lily was completely confused. Was she really going after Tyler as a rebound off of James. Or could Lily really be seeing her true feelings for Tyler now that James was out of the picture?


	28. Dates with Tyler

__

A.N. / Hey everyone! I know some of you are very disappointed in James and his memory loss and him with Paris…but life goes on. The next few chapters are going to be sad. And please don't hate me for the way the plot is twisting. Read, review, and enjoy!

****

Chapter 28

Lily woke up late that afternoon, and the only reason she woke up was because she heard her mother yelling for her from downstairs.

"**LILY**! You've got company!"

Lily figured it was one of the girls, so she hurriedly brushed her teeth and pulled her hair up into a messy bun and ran downstairs in her pink pajamas with penguins. But when Lily got downstairs she turned as red as her hair when she saw who it was.

"I thought you were decent Lily?!" Her mother said in outrage.

"It's just my pajamas mum, and you didn't specify that it was a boy…I figured that it was one of the girls."

"Sorry Lily if I came at a bad time."

Lily threw her hand up, "No Tyler don't worry about it. What time is it?"

"Lunch time, Lily." Abigail interjected.

"Can you wait for about thirty minutes and let myself get decent?"

"Sure."

"Yes of course, and while you're getting ready Tyler and I will get acquainted." Abigail said smiling, "Come on Tyler. Let's go talk in the kitchen."

While Tyler got to be under the wrath of Abigail Evans…Lily took a quick shower, got dressed, and began to blow-dry her hair. This instantly brought Lily's spirits down, she remembered the first time she'd used a blow-dryer when James first stayed with her family. He'd freaked out because he thought it was eating her hair.

Lily shook herself, "Forget him Lily. Just forget him…hell he's forgot about you." '_Yes, but he doesn't know what the two of you had. You forget that he has no clue what is going on in his life_.' The voice inside her head said to her. Lily finished drying her hair and began to apply light makeup on.

At exactly the time that Lily told Tyler it would take her, is all that it took. Tyler looked relived when he saw Lily come into the Family room.

"Done torturing my friend mum?" Lily asked entering the living room in a dark green sweater that matched her eyes perfectly and a pair of jeans.

"I wasn't torturing him _Lily_. I was only wanting to know what a twenty-one year old man has a common with _my_ sixteen year old daughter."

Lily rolled her eyes at her mother, "I'm not Petunia. I'm not going to make the same mistakes that she's made."

"I'm not looking out for you because of that. I'm looking out for you because you've ran into some real bastards…such as Mitchell and Amos."

"Diggory?" Tyler asked looking at Lily oddly.

Lily nodded, "Long story and I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"That's cool."

"So what did you want to do today?"

"I'm up for anything Lily."

"Want to go out for lunch?"

"Sure!"

"Get your coat," Abigail said with a tone in her voice that Lily didn't appreciate.

Lily obeyed her mother and grabbed her coat and then she grabbed Tyler's arm and dragged him out of her mother's house.

"I don't believe your mum likes me at all." Tyler said looking at Lily and being amazed by the beauty in front of him and that she was actually hanging out with him.

"She just thinks you're a bit too old for me. You know with you being twenty-one and me being sixteen. But it shouldn't matter I am an adult in the Muggle World. Plus she absolutely loved James and how he treated me. She really thought we'd date for a few more years and get married. She'll probably tell me when I get home that I should just hold out until James is well and get back with him."

"Does she know you're not an adult in the Wizarding World until you're seventeen."

Lily shook her head no, "And it's going to stay that way. Okay?"

Tyler nodded, "Deal. So how did James get so close with your parents?"

"He'd protected me from Amos and he took care of me after I got out of St. Mungo's. He always was there for me when my Grandmother died. He's really been there for me. They thought he was the perfect man for me."

"What do you think."

Lily paused and thought for a few minutes, "I use to think that too, but obviously I was wrong. It just wasn't meant to be."

"You don't really know that."

Lily shrugged, "It's alright though I'll be fine."

"Of course you will," Tyler said smiling at her. "You've got me to help you anytime, no matter what."

Lily smiled at Tyler, he really was a really good friend. She decided to change the subject, "So what do you want to do today?"

"You suggested lunch, remember?"

She smiled at him, "Oh yeah I did, didn't I?"

"Know of any good places around."

Lily nodded, "There's a pizza place and a coffee shop."

"How about the coffee shop."

"Sounds good to me!"

Lily had a fantastic time with Tyler and she was only too sad when it was time for her to go home. She would have offered him to come in and spend the day with him, but she knew he had some paper work he needed to get done for The Order and he also had to study for Auror school. During their lunch he'd mentioned to her that he had a test soon that he had to take. Plus add that Lily didn't want her mother to harass Tyler anymore that day.

They stopped in front of the door, "You know it's three o'clock now." Tyler said with a smile.

Lily was confused and frowned, "Okay?"

"Your mum invited me over for tea at three."

Lily looked at him surprised, "You really want to have tea with that woman after this morning?"

Tyler began to laugh at her, "I knew you'd act like that. Besides I have Auror and the Order things to do."

"I figured that."

"Then I guess I'll see you later Lily."

Lily hugged him, "Thanks for being such a good friend to me."

Tyler inhaled the lovely fragrance of Lily, "Of course. No problem. Don't lose touch with me just because your mum doesn't like me."

Lily laughed, "Trust me I won't."

While Lily was at the Coffee Shop down the road with Tyler an owl came flying through the room. It sat on the kitchen table waiting for Lily, much to Abigail's frustration. No matter what she tried the owl wouldn't get off of the kitchen table and hand the letter.

"Mum, I'm home!" Lily yelled coming through the door and hanging her coat up and walking into the kitchen. Lily didn't spot the owl at first, but she did spot the frown upon her mother's face.

"Look Mum, I know you don't like him. But there's nothing going on between us _we're_ only friends."

"Yes, yes. You always say that, but your friends always end up your boyfriends. That's not what I'm mad about. There's a live owl on my kitchen table waiting on you, Lily Evans."

"Sorry mum!" Lily said running in the kitchen.

Lily took the letter from the owl and began to read the letter:

**__**

Dear Lily,

This might be a little odd for me to be writing you. When you and James were dating I'm sure he brought up Christmas Eve dinner and our annual New Years Eve Ball. Even though James and you are not an item anymore, it would mean the world to Harold, Sarah, and me if you would come to the New Years Eve Ball. I figure you probably have plans on Christmas Eve, but if you don't have any plans I hope you will come to the Ball. Inside there are two tickets that you have to have to get in. One for you and one for a date.

If you do come, and I hope you do, please remember that it is formal attire. Please R.S.V.P. by Christmas Eve.

Always,

Grace Potter

Lily just stood there and stared at the letter from Grace and didn't know what to do.

"Is everything alright Lily?" Abigail Evans asked looking at her sixteen year old daughter oddly.

"I…I don't know."

"Well what does the letter say?"

"It's from Grace…"

"Grace who?"

"Potter."

"James's mother?"

Lily nodded, "Yes that's here."

"What does she want with you? Doesn't she know that James and you have broken up?"

Lily nodded again, "Yes she knows. But James's whole family loves me…"

"So what did Mrs. Potter want with you?"

"She wants to invite me and a guest to their annual New Years Eve party, it's the most exclusive and fancy ball of the season."

"And you're going to go?" Abigail asked with her eyes raising to her eyebrows.

"Yes. Grace, Sarah, and Harold want me to attend."

"Okay…who's Sarah and Harold?"

"Sarah's their daughter and Harold is her husband."

"I thought you told me that James's father was missing."

"He is, but The Order knows where he's at and they'll be going in and getting him in a few days."

"Oh," her mother said flabbergasted. "So are you actually going to go?"

"I don't know."

"**WHAT**?! What do you mean you don't know! You shouldn't go at all! You'll look desperate for that Potter boy."

Lily shook her head no, "Everyone at school knows how close Sarah and I are."

"So you're going to go dateless?'

"No."

"Then who are you going to take with you?"

"My best guy friend."

"Oh no…"

"Yes, I'm going to ask Tyler."

Abigail rolled her eyes, "I knew he was trouble."

Lily then rolled her eyes at her mother, "I have no clue what you're going on about but drop it. Tyler and I are _just_ friends…and if there is something else between us and something else happens between us…then it was just suppose to happen."

"What do you mean if something _else_ happens?! Lily I don't like this…"

"Whatever mum," Lily said going upstairs to her bedroom to owl Tyler.

**__**

Dear Tyler,

I got an invite from Grace Potter, you know James's mother? Anyways she sent me an invite today, after you left, to their annual New Years Eve ball. Since you were raised up in the Wizarding World I figure you've heard about it. Grace and I get along well and she wants to invite me and a friend to go to the ball no matter what James thinks.

I wasn't going to go, because I wouldn't have anyone to go with. Then I remembered how good of friends we are and I'd have a ball with you if you'd like to go.

I usually don't do this, but I'm going to go out on a limb. Would you like to be my date for that night? If not I'll understand. Let me know your decision.

Lily

Lily reread her letter and then sent it out with her owl. She hoped that this would work out right…that Tyler would accept her and go as her date to this ball. She really didn't want to go. Lily had been so happy when the Christmas holidays hit, she knew she wouldn't have to see James or Paris until after the New Year.

Lily knew how much it would mean to Grace, Harold, and especially Sarah if she went to this ball. Sarah had finally understood what had happened. That James had broken Lily's heart and James was the slut…and that he was now with a slut. Since then Sarah had visited Lily every day and since the Christmas Holidays Sarah would owl her every other day.

Lily decided she wouldn't owl the Potter's back with her decision until Tyler owled her and told her if he was going to go or not. Lily sighed and decided to take a long bath and the go to sleep. Today had been a long day for her and there was no way she'd be able to start her homework tonight. Hopefully tomorrow.

At the Potter Mansion…

Sarah Juliet Potter sat in her bed giggling none stop, and wishing so badly that the plan that she'd come up with would work out. Sure Sarah Potter wasn't as mischievous as her Marauder brother and she wasn't as smart as the Head Girl or the intelligent Lily Evans. Sarah developed the plan while she had been Christmas Shopping with her mum today.

After shopping she thought about it more and more and went downstairs to ask her mother what she thought. Grace smiled and said, "I guess James isn't the only mischievous Potter in this house is he?"

Sarah giggled and shook her head no, "I may not be as bad as James and I'm not as smart as Lily Evans. I've got smarts and I do carry a little of that Potter mischief. But unlike James…I won't get caught. So do I have your blessing on my plan? I've already owled Lily but signed it with your name."

Grace Potter nodded, " Cleaver. And of course you have my blessing, my dear. Anything to get our sweet Lily back and get rid of that slutty Paris that is in my Parlor snogging my son. By the way it is ten o'clock can you your mummy a favor?"

Sarah smiled knowing what was coming next, "Can you tell your brother's slut of a girlfriend it is time she went home with her family." Sarah giggled and ran out of the room and on her way to ruin her brother's snog session. If Sarah's plan went right Paris would be out of her brother's life and Lily would be back in.

There was one problem Sarah Potter was forgetting…James had to restore his memory. Hopefully James seeing Lily in a fancy dress all dressed up at the ball would at least jolt his memory a bit.

Sarah realized that this plan might take a while, depending on how quick James's memory came, but Sarah knew in the end her plan would work out.

Sarah didn't even mind knocking on the parlor door, so of course she just walked right in.

Paris unglued her lips from her boyfriend and sneered at her boyfriend's bratty little sister. "What do you want you little brat?" Paris asked with an ugly look upon her face.

Sarah smiled, "The same thing I want every night at ten o'clock, the same thing my mummy sends me in here for at ten o'clock."

"And what would that be?" Paris asked hoping the brat would have forgotten by now.

"That it is time for your slutty arse to go home!" Sarah said sticking her tongue out at Paris.

Paris gasped dramatically, "How dare you talk to me like that!"

Sarah smiled at her, "Like I do every night at ten o'clock!"

"Sarah don't talk to my girlfriend like that," James said with hardly any effort.

"This isn't your girlfriend. Your girlfriend is Lily Evans, but for some odd reason you think this bimbo is."

"I don't have to take this," Paris said storming dramatically to the fireplace. "I'm going home! I'll see you tomorrow Smugger bugger!"

Sarah looked grossed out, "She calls you Smugger bugger?"

"Yeah," James said shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you even care for her?!"

"She's an easy snog."

"You sound like Sirius before he got with Cassidy!" Sarah said outraged.

"Where is he?"

"On a date with Cassidy."

James rolled his eyes, "Go figure. Now his girlfriend is red's best friend right."

"Yes! And her name is Lily _not red_!" Sarah yelled outraged.

Sarah closed the Parlor room door and smiled to herself as she walked up the stairs to the second floor and opened the door to Sirius's room.

"Hey munchkin," Sirius said smiling at the youngest Potter. "So did you lie to James about where I was at."

Sarah smiled nodding, "Of course I did. Right now you're my favorite brother."

"Good to know. So was he in the Parlor again snogging Miss Waters?"

Sarah nodded, "Of course it's become his favorite sport."

"Yeah, he doesn't even want to play Quidditch. I really wish his memory would come back. I mean yeah he tries to be friends with me but you can tell he doesn't know anything. He's like an empty body walking around without it's soul."

"Yeah and Lily is his soul," Sarah sighed.

"Yeah I'd really like the two of them back together."

"I formatted a plan and mummy is helping me out with it. Care to hear what it is?"

"Sure…you sound like you're taking a page out of the Marauder book."

Sarah giggled, "Or more like take a book out of the Marauder library."

Sirius nodded, "Yeah I like it better that way too. So what's your little plan, sis?"

"Well we owled Lily and invited her and someone else to the ball."

"And?"

"Maybe after James sees her looking absolutely exquisite that he'll get his memory back…dump that slut and fall deeply in love with Lily again." Sarah said smiling and feeling as if the was the only way to go.

"Impressive, but what if it doesn't work out."

"Then I run to you, my other big brother, and get you to help me get these two lovebirds back together."

"Well with both of our heads together we can achieve anything."

"Like what?" James asked standing at the door.

"Um, like trying to convince mummy to let me have a banana split."

"You're crazy there's no way she'll let you have icecream this late at night," James said walking out of Sirius room.

Sarah's eyes almost fell out of her head, "How did he remember that?!"

"Maybe it's slowly coming back."

Sarah smiled, "And not seeing Lily and then boom! See her looking extremely beautiful will hopefully jolt him back to reality."

"Hopefully," Sirius nodded.

The next morning Lily was woken up by an owl pecking on her bedroom window and she suspected it to the owl that brought her daily issue of The Daily Prophet. But when Lily crawled out of bed and got to the window she recognized the owl as Tyler's. Lily let Tyler's owl in and left the window open and she took the letter and began to read….

**__**

Dear Lily,

Of course I'd love to accompany you to the Potter's Annual New Years Eve Ball. My grandfather goes to it every year and since I'd never been invited to one of these I owled him about it, you see that's what took my response so long. He told me that it is very formal and that the dates like to match one another. Since today is the twenty-third and the Ball is on the thirty-first I suggest we go shopping…maybe today or on Boxing Day?

Let me know when you want to go shopping, alright?

-Tyler

Lily smiled at this letter, she was going to the ball and Tyler would be her date. She knew that the Potters, minus James, would be thrilled that she was going to the ball and so would her friends. Lily sat down at her desk and decided she need to owl everyone. The first owl she sent out was back to Tyler.

**__**

Dear Tyler,

That would be great! I'm glad you decided to go with me! I swear we'll have a blast! I have plans with my friends on Boxing Day, so I think we should go today. Come by my house at sometime after lunch, alright?

I need to owl the Potter's to let them know that I'm going and you are coming as my date. I'm also going to owl my friends and tell them that I'll be there.

See you later today!

Lily

Lily smiled as she reread the letter she'd just written and then sent it on it's way to Tyler.

**__**

Dear Grace,

I would be honored to attend your Annual New Years Eve Ball. I will be attending and my date will be Tyler Smith. Thank you for inviting me and a date it was really sweet, even though James and I aren't together anymore.

Thanks again!

Lily Evans

Lily really didn't know what all to say as she looked at this letter, she was hoping it didn't sound too stupid. Lily shrugged and sent her owl out to the Potters.

**__**

Hey Cass,

I'm going to the ball after all. Mrs. Potter owled me yesterday and asked me to attend and I could bring a date with me if I wanted to. Tyler agreed to come with me. So I'll be able to hang out with you on New Years Eve and we'll talk about it more on Boxing Day! Can't wait to see you! Pass the good news on to Sirius for me!

Lily

Gabby,

Hey girl! Got good news! Mrs. Potter invited me to the ball, I'll be attending it with Tyler. Can't talk much, I'm about to go out and buy my dress. See you on Boxing Day! Tell Remus the good news for me!

Lily

Dear Alice,

Got good news! I'll be at the ball with all you guys! No I'm not going with James, I know you're wondering that. Tyler is going with me! Talk to you about it when I see you on Boxing Day!

Lily

By the time Lily was done with all the letters her owl was back and she instructed her owl to send all the letters to her friends. Then Lily headed towards the shower so she could get ready to go shopping with Tyler that day.

Meanwhile…

"Sirius! Sirius!" Lily said busting into his room.

"Ah! Sarah what's up?!" Sirius asked groggily.

"It's ten in the morning! Get up!" She said jumping on his bed, "Plus I got Lily's response!"

Sirius sat straight up, "And?!"

"She's coming!"

"Yes!"

"But there's one problem."

"I don't like that Sarah."

"She's bringing a date…"

"Smith?"

Sarah nodded.

"I should have guessed."

A little later….

Cassidy had just finished reading the letter and gasped, "This can't be happening!" Cassidy said shaking her head and then traveled through Floo Powder to Gabriella's house.

"Cassidy! What brings you here?"

Cassidy held up her letter, "This."

"About the ball?" Alice asked and Cassidy turned around and surprised Alice was here.

"You got one too?"

"We all did," Gabby spoke up.

"So Smith's going to be her rebound until James wises up?" Cassidy asked.

"Looks that way doesn't it?" Alice spoke.

"This could be really bad," Gabby said starting to fidget a bit. "I mean what if James's memory comes back and he goes after Tyler?"

"He has no reason to," Alice said with a face that was hard to place.

"You're right Alice, James has no reason to get mad. He's the one doing all this."

At the Evans House….

The door bell had just rang and Lily was done getting ready and she ran down the stairs, but Abigail got the door before Lily could even get down all the stairs. "Tyler?" Abigail asked shocked and surprised to see him. "Did Lily know you were coming?"

"Yes mum. I just got done getting ready and I hadn't had time to tell you yet."

"Well what do the two of you have planned for today?" Abigail asked with her right eyebrow raised up.

"Well _mother_, we are going shopping."

"For?"

"Christmas presents that I haven't gotten yet and a new dress for me and get a tux for him."

"For?"

"The Potter's Annual New Years Eve Ball."

"You're going to that?"

Lily nodded, "They owled me and asked me to come and that I could bring a date. So Tyler agreed to be my date. So now we have to go shopping! Later mum."

Abigail waved her hand, "Yeah yeah."

And with that Lily closed the door and was off to Diagon Alley with Tyler Smith.


	29. Shopping and Dinner

__

A.N. / Hey everyone! These chapters have been sad, but yet it is what has to happen to with my plot! Read, Review, and Enjoy!

****

Chapter 29

Lily and Tyler had already went to Gringotts to cash in some muggle money for galleons, sickels, and knuts. It was some muggle money she had left over from her birthday this summer that she never cashed in or put in her bank account at Gringotts. Plus Lily's father had given a bit more money, he'd said just in case she needed it.

Lily loved her father dearly, he at least realized that she was growing up and that she couldn't be treated like a baby.

"Lily?" Tyler's voice brought her back from her memories.

"Huh…oh yeah? Hey what's up?" Lily asked bouncing around.

"How about that store?"

"Suzie's Formal Gallery, sound like a good enough store for us to get ourselves all strapped up for the Potter's New Years Eve Ball?"

Lily smiled and put on her best impression of Paris Waters, "Like oh Merlin! It's only like the most social event of the season!" Then Lily broke out in fits of laughter and Tyler had to catch her from falling.

"That jealous of her?"

Lily turned around and looked Tyler straight in his eyes, "What? Are you kidding me?! My friends and I always make fun of her because she's an absolute monster towards me."

"I know how horrible she is and I have been informed of how much she hates you. But she'll probably hate you even more on New Years Eve." Tyler said pushing the door open for Lily to Suzie's Formal Gallery.

"And why do you say that."

"Because no matter who Miss Waters has on her arm, I know you'll be the most beautiful thing to step into that ballroom." Lily blushed and Tyler went on, "I know I wasn't suppose to judge my students. But Lily you beat her so badly in looks and in personality. Your gorgeous and have gotten a wonderful personality."

"Oh really?" Came a snot nose debutant stepping out of a dressing room…yes it was none other than Paris Waters. "Ah I see! Lily runs to her second best choice, our stand in teacher for Muggle Studies, Tyler Smith. And to make Lily better she falls on you as a rebound and you pick her up and try and make her feel better because _I_ have James now and she's still gaga over him."

Lily didn't like insults but today was just a bad day to mess with this redhead, "If your so confident with my ex-boyfriend then why isn't he here with you watching you squeeze your fat arse in dress that make you look horribly fat."

Paris rolled her eyes at Lily, "He's going buy me a present."

"Lily why don't we go pick you out a dress? And use the dressing rooms across the store…we want to get away from this horrid smell."

Lily and Tyler went through rack after rack looking for the perfect dress for her…and there it was. Lily gasped and stared at it in awe. Tyler looked around and then finally spotted where Lily's eyes had stopped, and he could see why she'd gasped this gown really was gorgeous.

"Try it on."

Lily nodded and grabbed it off the rack and went into a dressing room. A few minutes later he heard her voice through the dressing room door, "It's a little too big."

Then a woman popped out of nowhere beside Tyler, "Honey that's no matter I can get it to fit you perfectly!"

Lily frowned wondering who this woman was and she walked out of the room and the woman gasped and Tyler was floored.

"Yes that dress is perfect for you dear," the old woman said smiling. "Step up on this stool. I need to pin the dress to where it'll fit you and then say a few spells and you can take it home with you."

"Do you have any accessories to go with the gowns?"

The old woman nodded, "And handbags and shoes…and almost everything you can think about."

"Alright," Lily smiled and stepped up on the stool.

"I'll need you to pull back your hair dear."

Lily nodded and pulled her hair into a messy ballerina bun, but in a way it kind of looked classy with her dress.

Somewhere in the store a bell rang to tell the store keeper that someone had entered. The old woman, Lily, nor Tyler looked up; they were too busy watching the lady fix up Lily's dress.

Across the room when Paris was trying on more and more gowns; Sirius and James sat outside of those dressing rooms bored.

"Why do we have to be here?!" Sirius whined.

"Because she needs a dress for the ball and I have to match her."

"So why am I here?"

"I don't know you followed me…didn't you say Cassidy was meeting you up here."

"Oh yeah!" Sirius said smiling.

James stood up to stretch out his back from sitting down for so long, and he about passed out.

"Prongs! Are you alright?" Sirius asked standing up trying to catch his off balance friend.

"W…who is that?"

Sirius looked up and saw an absolute beauty in front of them across the store. Then Sirius shook his head when he recognized the hair color and hunter green. It was Lily Evans's auburn hair and in a hunter green ball gown on. Next to her was Tyler Smith, it was obvious she was shopping for her gown and Tyler was along so he could match her.

James turned to his best friend, "Who is that babe?!"

Sirius began to laugh.

"What?"

"Prongs that's Lily."

"Lily?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Your ex-girlfriend…you know…you call her '_red_.'"

James's eyes popped out of his head, "That's red?! She's hot!"

"Glad your remembering something."

"Who's that guy? Her boyfriend?"

"Not that I know of, but they have been getting kind of cozy lately."

"Jamie!" Paris squealed and the boys turned around, "I'm coming out and tell me what you think."

Paris walked out in a pale pink gown. It was strapless and you could see lots of cleavage, then the stomach was cut out of the dress and you could see most of her stomach. Then the dress was really low cut and it flared out at her hips to make her butt look bigger than it was."

"Wow!" James gasped as he saw a piece of meat in front of him.

Sirius rolled his eyes, she looked exactly what she was…a slut. Sirius walked off as the two of them had a snog fest and another lady came to help Paris with her dress. Sirius walked out of the store and went to the Leaky Cauldron to go meet Cassidy.

Towards the back of the store the lady had finished all the pinning.

"Could you make it strapless, and it laces up in the back?" Lily asked and the old lady nodded.

"How about lots of rhinestones at the top and then there's less and less towards the end and at the hem of the dress it's full with rhinestones again?"

Lily gasped, "Sounds perfect!"

"Okay ready?" Lily nodded, "One, two, three…_clantionus_!"

Lily looked in the mirror in front of her and she was in awe of herself…and Tyler behind her was just amazed. The dress was strapless and it had the rhinestones like the lady promised, and as Lily turned around to see it had the laces to match her dress in the back. The dress fell just a bit below her feet. Lily turned to the lady, but she answered Lily's question immediately.

"Let's pick out your shoes and we'll fix the length to where it'll sit just above your shoes, alright?" Lily nodded and followed the lady.

By the end of the day all the shopping was done! Lily got some baby doll shoes to match the dress perfectly, Lily never really liked heels and she wanted to be comfortable…so baby doll shoes was the only way to go. Lily got a necklace that was silver and had a single small emerald right before her dress started. Lily had earrings and a silver ring to match it. Lily also bought a purse to match her dress and shoes. When Lily was done shopping, she'd made her coin purse a lot lighter then it was when they walked in.

Tyler rented a black tux, it would be a white shirt, a green bow tie, and vest to match Lily's dress. Tyler didn't spend as much money as Lily had.

Then Lily went Christmas Shopping and Tyler tagged along with her. By the end of the day they stopped in the Leaky Cauldron to rest their feet and to have a nice butterbeer.

Lily ended up getting Cassidy a Wizarding radio to catch the WWN. Gabriella would get some flashy jewelry, the kind of jewelry that was similar that she always wore. Alice would get a gift certificate to her favorite shoe store, since of course Alice was _the_ shoe queen. Lily had gotten Sirius and Remus each a gift certificate to Zonko's. Sarah would get a silver locket from Lily that Lily had seen on sale in a jewelry store.

Lily had gotten her mother a book from her favorite author, her father would get another book on law…like he asked Lily for every year. Lily was going to give Petunia a 10 pound gift certificate to her salon and Vernon an ant farm. Lily liked the last two gifts for her the two horrible people that were in her family…or about to be.

Lily hadn't been able to get Tyler anything because he was with her, but Lily was going to sneak over to Diagon Alley by herself tomorrow morning and buy him a present while he wasn't around.

Lily and Tyler got on the bus that would bring them two blocks away from her house, "Today was really fun Lily." He said looking at all the packages that Lily had around them, and Lily's dress was hanging up on one of the racks in a garment bag and Tyler's rented tux was next to her gown.

Lily and Tyler arrived at the Evans's doorstep at almost six thirty. "Well I guess I should be going," Tyler said handing Lily her packages.

"Why don't you come in for dinner?"

"I don't think your mum would like me staying over for dinner."

"I don't care." Lily said shrugging her shoulders, "She knows you're my friend and I'm sure my dad would like to meet you. Once my mum really gets to know you she'll see you're a great guy."

Tyler shrugged his shoulders, "Alright…but if your mum comes after me with a pitchfork I'm running."

Lily giggled, "Alright."

Dinner went really well and Abigail was actually nice to Tyler. Blake absolutely loved Tyler, thought he was a nice boy…and that was a direct quote. Of course Petunia and Vernon were pleasant so they wouldn't be thought of as 'snotty', but they were defiantly trying to have as little contact with Tyler and Lily as possible because of the fact that of course Lily was a Witch and Tyler was a Wizard.

At about nine that night Tyler was finally saying goodbye to the Evans family. "Well I should be going Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Petunia, Vernon, and of course Lily."

"Don't be a stranger around here," Blake said getting up to shake Tyler's hand. "You understand me? A friend of Lily's is always welcome here. I'm glad to hear that she decided to still go to that banquet thing that the Potter's hold, even with her break up with James…and that you offered to be her date."

"Hey, I'm the lucky one." Tyler smiled and looked over to Lily, "To have that pretty little number ask me to attend with her…well I'll be the luckiest man in the room."

"That's very sweet of you to say Tyler," Abigail said with a smile, but Lily knew her mother a bit too well. Her mother was starting to cave in to Tyler's natural charm…but Abigail being the kind of person that didn't trust one too fast was still holding back a little.

"Nice to meet you Petunia, Vernon." Tyler said.

"Yeah," Petunia shrugged.

"You too," Vernon said with a sneer apparent on his face.

"I'm going to walk him to the door. Alright mum, dad?"

They nodded and Lily went with Tyler to the door. They got to the door and excited to stand on the front porch. Lily smiled at Tyler and began to talk to him, "You know I had a great time today, you know with the shopping and you coming to eat dinner with my family and I."

Tyler smiled at her, "Lily. I had a great time today too. Then eating dinner and getting to know your family. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Let's see…tomorrow is Christmas Eve, right?" Lily asked and Tyler nodded, "Well we're probably going by the gravesite to visit my grandmother's grave and say hello to her."

"Are you going to be busy for dinner?"

Lily bit her lip, "I'm not sure…why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with my family and I?"

"Is Professor Dumbledore going to bet there?"

Tyler chuckled at her, "Of course as he is my grandfather."

"It's going to be a little weird."

"So that's a no?"

"No, it's a yes." Lily said smiling at him.

"You sure?"

Lily smiled, "Positive."

Tyler smiled at Lily, "That's great! The dinner starts at seven o'clock, would you be able to be ready by six thirty?"

Lily bit her lip, "Yes most likely. I think we're going to the grave at noon and we'll be there for a while. Then I'll be all pretty and fixed up by six thirty."

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow?"

Lily nodded and surprised both herself and Tyler when she kissed him on the cheek, "See you tomorrow."

Lily came into the house and Vernon and Petunia were leaving. "Leaving so soon?" Lily asked.

Petunia rolled her eyes at her little sister, "We were only here to eat dinner with mum and dad. We didn't expect you and that other _freak_ to be here."

"But you were nice?" Lily asked surprised, "I don't understand why you were nice."

"We can't make a horrible first impression always."

"You did with James."

"Stuff it Lily." Petunia said looking at her sister in disgust, "Come on Vernon."

"Where are you going?" Lily asked looking at her sister oddly, "You live here."

Petunia chuckled at her little sister, "Did mum not tell you? I don't live here anymore, Vernon and I share a flat."

"**What**?! And they actually let you do that?!"

"Lily I'm not a child and it's none of your business so get lost." With that Petunia and Vernon left while snubbing Lily off.

Lily didn't care but she went into the Living Room to find her mum and dad drinking tea and watching the television. "What are we doing tomorrow?" Lily asked pouring herself some tea in the extra cup.

Abigail looked at Lily oddly, "You know what we're doing tomorrow. Dad, Petunia, Vernon, you, and myself are all going to go visit Grandma Rose's grave to pay our respect to her."

"Well I knew that, but what are we doing after that?"

Abigail shrugged her shoulders, "Vernon and Petunia are going back to their flat and I guess the three of us are coming back to drink hot chocolate and watch some Christmas specials on the television. Why do you ask?"

"Tyler invited me to have Christmas dinner with his family."

"Lily tomorrow isn't Christmas," Blake said frowning at his daughter. "And you know we spend all of Christmas day together."

"I know that, but his family celebrates Christmas on Christmas Eve. Is it alright if I go."

"I don't know Lily," Abigail said looking at her daughter in all honesty. "You seem to be getting close to this boy…"

"You won't let me have Christmas dinner with a friend of mine on Christmas Eve, but you just look away way when Petunia moves into a flat with her fiancée? You know their having sex, don't you? Their not going to just live with one another and not have sex…hell they've been having sex forever!"

"Lily!" Abigail hissed, "Just go to your room."

"I'm going tomorrow."

"Going where?"

"With Tyler."

"But…"

"I don't care what you say." Lily said with her voice shaking, "You let her move in with her fiancée, I'm going have dinner with Tyler and that's it." Lily then stormed upstairs to her bedroom.

"Lily!" Abigail yelled from downstairs on Christmas Eve at two minutes to six thirty. "Tyler's here."

"Tell him I'll be down in a moment!" Lily yelled back. She looked into the mirror and smiled…she looked gorgeous. Lily had on a black velvet dress, it was long sleeved, v-cut where it showed just a little bit of cleavage, it fell down just a bit below her knees, and Lily had on black baby doll shoes to match. Lily had on a silver necklace with a heart charm on it, a silver charm bracelet, and a silver anklet. Lily had on light makeup, light blush, green eye shadow to match her eyes exactly, black eyeliner, black mascara, and clear lip gloss. Lily's hair was it's natural straight self and she had half of it pulled back into a silver clip and two pieces of hair by her face were curled. Lily had to admit, she didn't look bad at all. Lily smiled one last time in the mirror and then picked up a small black purse she had. Lily then put in her powder, and lip gloss in the purse with the other things that were in her purse. Lily patted her hair down and opened her bedroom door ready to meet Tyler in the Living Room and go to his family dinner with him.

Lily arrived in the Living Room and Tyler was floored. Lily looked fantastic and that black velvet she had on didn't look bad at all on her. "You look fantastic Lily."

Lily blushed a little bit, "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

"Thanks."

"She's right," Abigail said stunning Blake, Tyler, and Lily. "You clean up very well Tyler." Tyler had on a pair of black dress pants, a white collared shirt on, and a red tie on.

"Thank you Mrs. Evans."

"No problem. You just take care of our Lily and have her in by 10."

"Mum," Lily moaned looking at her mother very irritated.

"Alright ten thirty."

"_Mum_!"

"Eleven."

Lily then turned to Blake, "Dad!"

"Midnight." Blake and Abigail said at the same time.

Lily smiled, "Deal. See you guys at midnight." Lily then turned to Tyler, "How do we get to your house?"

"Oh we're not going to my house."

"What?"

"The dinner is at my grandfather's house."

"Huh?" Lily said flabbergasted.

"Oh…I didn't tell you that last night? I thought I had…you don't have to come if you're going to feel uncomfortable."

"Why would she?" Abigail asked.

"My grandfather is her Headmaster."

"Dumbledore?" Blake asked this time.

Tyler nodded and then turned back to Lily. "Are you sure you still want come."

Lily nodded, "Yes I'm sure. Professor Dumbledore won't scare me enough to miss this night with you." Blake and Abigail shared a look that neither Lily nor Tyler seemed to catch. "So how are we getting to my Headmaster's home?"

"Floo Powder."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

Lily giggled at Tyler, "Remember my background? I'm Muggleborn…the Floo Network isn't hooked up to my house."

"But I remember you saying that the Floo Network was connected to your house last summer."

"I did, but that was because Cassidy and James were here back and forth because Cassidy was helping me out and around. It was only for the summer."

"So how can we get to the Floo Network?"

"We'll have to take the bus to the Leaky Cauldron."

"No," Abigail said.

"What?"

Blake handed Lily the keys to her mother's car outside, "Here take the keys for tonight. There's a parking garage a block away from the Leaky Cauldron."

"You're letting me take that car?!" Lily squealed.

"Just for tonight." Abigail stated.

"That's fine!" Lily said jumping up and down kissed both of her parents on the cheek, and dragged Tyler out of the house as fast as she could. The two were on their way to Tyler's family Christmas Dinner on Christmas Eve at Albus Dumbledore's home.


	30. Christmas Eve and New Years Eve

__

A.N. / Hey kiddos! I've just started a job, so my updates might be a little behind…yes that means slower than usual. Sorry, but we really need the money and me working is the only way. So please be patient with me! Thanks all you guys! And here's the next chapter! So Read, Review, and Enjoy!

****

Chapter 30

Tyler told Lily to pull into an empty parking lot across from a dark alley, "Um Tyler I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Don't worry no one else can see this parking lot."

Lily frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Only Wizards can see this parking lot. Grandfather knows how Muggleborn don't have Floo Powder so he got this in with his house?"

Lily frowned at Tyler, "What house? There's no house around us."

"This was the first hiding place for The Order of the Phoenix. Then another building was built thanks to donation from the Potters."

"James's parents?"

Tyler nodded, "Harold does things for the Order every once in a while, but he's not really part of The Order. Grandfather of course asked Harold and Grace, but Harold has so much work to do just for the Ministry and Grace wants to stay home in case something happens to Harold the kids still have her."

Lily smiled, "That does sound like Grace."

"Well let's go to the house."

"What house?" Lily asked again.

"Follow me." Tyler placed his hand into hers and pulled her away from the car and towards an alleyway.

"W…where are we going Tyler?"

"You see that white brick by all the red ones on that wall across the street from us?" Lily nodded, "We tap that brick once with your wand and then push it in and state your name and why you are here. Then if it makes three clicks then you're going to be let in, but if it only makes one you did something wrong."

"That's the only protection over the Headmaster and Leader of The Order's home? I don't think that's a smart idea." Lily said looking at Tyler skeptically.

"Of course there's more, but that's the short cut way. Only a select handful know this way, the other way takes about thirty minutes."

"Oh."

Once Lily and Tyler were inside Lily's Headmasters Townhouse home in London, England; Lily felt her throat tighten up. There were two floors. The first floor had the dinning room, kitchen, living room, nook, and half a bathroom. The second floor had four bedrooms and two full bathrooms.

"Wow!" Lily gasped turning to Tyler, "Professor Dumbledore's house is gorgeous! I love this little townhouse of his."

"Why thank you Miss Evans," Came Professor Dumbledore's voice from behind her. Lily turned around to face her Headmaster with her face blushing to the same color as her hair. "Blushing are we? Now what would embarrass you Miss Evans?"

"I…I honestly don't know."

Dumbledore had a soft chuckle, "Well let's go down to the dinning room and have some Christmas Dinner on Christmas Eve."

Lily nodded and followed Tyler and Professor Dumbledore downstairs.

Christmas Dinner on Christmas Eve with Tyler's family was a blast and they were all really nice people. But then again it was only Tyler, Professor Dumbledore, and Tyler's mother Joy. It was a fun and exciting night, but at around ten Tyler suggested he ride with Lily home.

Lily frowned at him in the Parlor, "What do you mean? How will you get back?"

"I'll just apparate from your house after I ride back home with you. I don't want you to ride this late at night all by yourself."

"That's a very gentlemen thing of you to do," Joy said smiling at her only son.

"Thanks mum."

"So are you sure that it won't be a hassle for you?"

"Positive," he said with a smile.

"It was nice to have met you Lily and I hope we meet again." Joy Smith said standing up to give Lily a polite hug.

Lily pulled back from the hug and gave Tyler's mum a smile, "I hope we do to."

"Did you have a lovely evening with us?"

Lily nodded, "Yes I did. It was a blast."

"Well Lily," Dumbledore said approaching his pupil. "I'm hoping I see you at the annual Potter New Years Eve Ball."

Lily nodded once again, "Yes I am. Tyler agreed to be my date." Lily then turned to Joy, "Ms. Smith will you be joining us all to the ball?"

Joy shook her head no, "I have other plans."

"Well, we'll be going now so Lily doesn't turn up at her house late."

Lily and Tyler arrived at her home in Surry at fifteen minutes before eleven.

"Did you hear that?" Abigail Evans asked her husband as they sat in the Living Room.

"Sounded like a car door," Blake said reading his evening paper. "Do you think it's Lily?" Blake said lowering his newspaper a bit.

Abigail shook her head no, "She still has an hour and fifteen minutes before curfew. She never comes in early before…"

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!" Lily said opening the door and yelling as if she was announcing the Queen's royal court.

"What?!" Abigail said standing and turning to her sixteen year old daughter enter the living room with Tyler Smith. "What are you doing back early…and what's he doing here?"

Lily rolled her eyes at her mum, "I just came home early and Tyler didn't want me driving home by myself."

"How's he going to get home?" Abigail said with a look that Lily couldn't quite place.

"Abby," Blake warned.

"He's going to apparate home mum, but he wanted to make sure nothing happened to me on my way home. Geez, you think you'd be happy that he'd want me to come home safe. Now if you don't mind he can't apparate in front of non-magic people."

Blake nodded, "Alright we'll leave. Lily come see us in our room after Tyler leaves."

"Yes daddy."

Blake dragged Abigail out of the room with him and of course against her will.

After Lily's parents were out of the room, Lily turned to Tyler and smiled at him. "Tonight was really nice. I always liked Professor Dumbledore, but wow I never realized how much fun he could be."

Tyler chuckled, "Yes grandfather is defiantly a character."

"I enjoyed meeting your mum too, she was very nice."

"Your lucky."

"Why's that?"

"She usually doesn't like any girls I bring around her, that's why I was nervous about bringing you to Christmas Dinner. I really wanted you to come but I was afraid my mother would be horrible to you."

"Like how my mum is to you?" Lily asked Tyler.

"Uh, yeah." He said uncomfortable.

"I don't know why she does that…I mean it's not as if we're dating or anything." Lily said but then she got a funny feeling in her stomach.

"Yeah," he chuckled uneasy.

"I guess I'll see you on New Years Eve," Lily smiled.

Tyler nodded, "Yeah. I'll pick you up."

"How?"

"Grandfather has a collection in his garage of muggle cars."

"Are they bewitched?"

Tyler shook his head, "Nope. Grandfather was amazed how Muggles had done such a good job with out any magic at all. What time does the ball start?"

"Um…I think at eight."

"Alright, I'll come to pick you up at seven thirty."

"Do you know how to get to the Potters?"

Tyler shook his head no, "No but we can park the car across the street from the Leaky Cauldron and Floo to the Potter house, alright?"

Lily nodded, "Sounds good to me." She got on her tip-toes and gave Tyler a kiss on the cheek. He looked stunned.

"Bye Lily." And he apparated.

Lily was amazed by what she just did…she had no clue why she had done that, but she wouldn't take it back either. Anytime she had Tyler around she'd completely forget about James and Lily often caught herself thinking less and less of James and more and more of Tyler.

Christmas had been wonderful, but it also made Lily sad. She missed her Grandma Rose terribly and as soon as Lily thought about Grandma Rose then James floated into her mind. James had been there for her at Grandma Rose's funeral and James was the best boyfriend she'd ever had and now he was gone. There was no telling how long he's memory would be gone, but what if he came out of it and realized that he'd made the right decision by dumping Lily and dating Paris.

The whole crowd, minus James, was suppose to meet in Diagon Alley on Boxing Day, but there had been family problems with Gabriella so it was cancelled. Gabriella's mum was rushed to St. Mungo's, something had made her pass out on Christmas Day and none of the nurses nor healers could figure out what was wrong with Mrs. Martinez.

Lily sighed deeply as she sat in her bedroom finishing some homework she'd been given during the holidays. Lily really wished she could have met up with her friends today, she really missed them. This Christmas vacation she'd really hadn't anything to do with her best friends, which really saddened her. But then again Alice was always busy with Frank, then Gabby and Cassidy were dating Marauder's and the guys were always together. So if Gabby and Cassie wanted to see their boyfriends they had to stick around with the Marauder's.

Lily had spent a lot of her vacation with Tyler, and she did have fun with him. But there was something missing. Lily knew what it was but she wasn't going to admit it to herself.

"_Lily_!" Abigail Evans yelled from downstairs, "_Alice is here to see you_!"

Lily jumped to her feet, 'Alice?' She asked herself, 'What would Alice be doing here. Alice was always with Frank no matter what.' "_I'll be there in a minute_!"

Lily ran down the stairs to see Alice Westbrook staring at her, "Hey Alice. What's up?"

"I wanted to come hang out with you today…I mean we were already suppose to. Gabriella is at St. Mungo's, and Remus is with her. Cassidy is with Sirius and their at the Potter home."

"Let me guess Paris is there with James?"

Alice nodded, "Cassidy owled me and invited me over and asked me to stop by and get you to go over there too. I don't want to go over there and I figured you'd want to hang out with at least one of your friends today. So what do you say?"

Lily smiled, "Well I was doing some of our homework upstairs in my bedroom."

Alice laughed, "I figured that…and that's why I brought mine. Want to study together?"

"Sure. Come on." Lily poked her head inside the living room, "Mum. Alice and I are going to be studying in my bedroom."

"I'll bring some snacks and tea up in a bit," Abigail said nodding. Lily thanked her mother and the two girls were on their way upstairs.

Thirty minutes later Abby was bringing the girls some snacks and tea, and Abby was glad to see that they weren't studying anymore. That they were just being girls. Abigail knew how much the breakup with James had been bothering her and how Lily and been burying herself in her books and homework to hide her pain. Lily had also been burying herself in Tyler and if Lily didn't watch out she'd be rebounding on Tyler because of James. That's the real reason Abigail Evans disliked Tyler Smith.

Abigail couldn't use the excuse that he was a horrible kid, because he wasn't. Tyler had been a true friend to Lily, but Abigail saw the look in his eye when he looked at Lily. It was the same look that James had had for Lily and what Lily had for James. This scared Abigail of course because of all the pain that Lily had gone through at such a young age. The breakup with James had really hit Lily hard and what if Lily started to fall fast for Tyler and then he broke her heart too.

Abigail knocked on Lily's door, "Lily dear! I have the tea and crumpets for Alice and you, and now if you could open the door for me."

"Just a moment, mum!" Lily yelled from behind her bedroom door.

Lily opened the door and Abigail walked into Lily's room. "Nice to see you again Mrs. Evans," Alice said with a smile.

"Nice to see you again too Alice. You should come around more often. You know we haven't really seen you around here since you started to see…umm what's his name? Fred is it?"

Alice giggled a bit, "You mean Frank?"

"Oh yes…is that his name? How long have the two of you been together?"

"Almost two years now."

"That's wonderful." Abigail said smiling, "Well I think I'll let Lily and yourself talk among one another for a bit longer. If either of you need anything just let me know."

Abigail Evans left and Lily closed the door after her mother. Alice smiled, "So let's pick up on what we were talking about before your mother came in to bring us tea and crumpets."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I have no idea why mum does that. She likes to say that she's bringing tea and crumpets to be nice, but it's only really to see what's going on in my social life."

Alice's eyebrows rose, "Social life? Did James finally come to his senses and break up with that whore and get back with you?"

"Nope," Lily said shaking her head. Lily seemed a bit little sad but it soon went away, "My social life. Of course I have a social life."

"Who's the new guy?"

"Well…I don't believe there's actually a new guy yet…but you never know." Lily said with a smile and walked towards her closet. "So are you ready for the New Years Eve Ball."

"New Years Eve Ball? You're still going to that? Even though James has another girlfriend and you'll have to go stag?"

Lily giggled as she pulled out her ball gown, "I have a date of course."

"Oooh! And do tell who is the lucky young man?"

"Tyler," Lily said holding the gown up to her body and twirled around.

"Smith? Professor Tyler Smith? Are you kidding me?!"

"Professor? He was just a substitute. Besides he's not that much older than we are and he's really nice to me."

The days between Boxing Day and New Years Eve passed on so quickly that Lily was surprised when she awoke on December 31st to an owl tapping on her window. Lily stretched and smiled, today was the night. The night when she got to get all pretty and nice and have the most wonderful date with Tyler. Lily walked over to the window, paid the owl that brought her Daily Prophet, and began to read a letter that Tyler's owl had just delivered to her.

**__**

Dearest Lily,

**_I'm very excited about tonight. It's been so weird not to hang out with you the last few days, sorry about that I've had some Order things I've had to get done so I could go out with you tonight. I can't wait to see you in that gorgeous ball gown._**

**_Like I said on Christmas Eve, I'll pick you up about seven thirty._**

Tyler

Lily smiled at the letter and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. After breakfast she'd take a shower, and then begin to get ready for the ball.

At seven fifteen Lily looked into the mirror as she curled the last hair on her head. Lily looked at the mirror and had to admit she didn't look bad at all…in fact she looked very pretty. And this was something as Lily always thought she pretty, although all the guys at school totally disagreed with her. Lily had to admit though she did look good and the gown matched her brilliant green eyes perfectly. Lily's hair had gotten pretty long, as a matter of fact it was just a bit below her bottom. With all the curls in her hair it was a bit above her bottom. Her hair was pulled half up and there were a few curls around her face and then the rest hung down on her back.

Lily's ball gown had a small v-cut, but not to showy of course. Lily had on some of her Grandma Rose's pearl necklace and Lily had on her mother's pearl earrings. Lily had more makeup on tonight then usual. Lily had on the normal foundation and powder. Lily had on some green eye shadow to match her eyes and dress, Lily had on thin black eyeliner and some mascara. Lily was also complementing some pink lipstick with a bit of lip gloss to shine over it. Lily then went over to her bed to sit upon it and slipped on her strappy matching green shoes, and then grabbed her matching purse for the evening that was sitting on top of her pillow. Lily was just about to open the door to her bedroom to make her way downstairs when she heard her mother's voice.

"Lily! Tyler's here to bring you to that ball tonight!"

Lily cracked her bedroom door, "I'll be down in just a few seconds." Lily walked up to her vanity to apply a little more lip gloss on her lips and glanced at her alarm clock that sat on her bedside table. It was indeed a few minutes after seven thirty, and it was obvious that Tyler had been very true to his word and arrived exactly at seven thirty.

Lily smiled at herself right before she headed downstairs to embark on her first formal Wizarding World Ball with Tyler Smith.

Lily arrived downstairs to find Tyler in a black tuxedo with matching green where it was all suppose to be. Tyler gasped as Lily took his breath away by her beauty, "Lily. You look absolutely gorgeous."

Lily smiled, "Thank you Tyler."

Tyler walked over and slipped on a white rose corsage on Lily's wrist and Lily put a single white rose on his coat on his tuxedo.

"Are we ready to go know?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes. I mean we wouldn't want to be late for _the_ Wizarding Social event of the season, right?"

Lily and Tyler arrived at the Potter's Mansion at fifteen minutes to eight and they found themselves standing outside looking at a very tall man. "Name?" He asked looking at the couple in front of them.

"Smith, Tyler Smith."

The man looked on the list, "You're not here."

Lily shook her head, "Sorry he must have forgotten. It's under Evans, Lily Evans."

The man nodded, "Yes. You're name is one of the ones on the top of the list. Lily Evans plus one, right?"

Lily nodded and she hooked her arm around her Tyler's as they walked into the ballroom. Lily smiled and spoke to a few people she recognized from school and Tyler said hello to a few people he knew from the Order. Professor Dumbledore approached Lily and Tyler and introduced them to his date, she was the Headmistress of the Wizarding School in America, Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tyler didn't recognize her, but that was because she became Headmistress after he left school. Lily looked down at her watch and there was five minutes before the ball started and she interrupted a conversation that Tyler was now having with an Alastor Moody, the man that Tyler would be doing an internship for Aurors in the  
Summer.

"Excuse me Mr. Moody." The man bowed to her and she curtsied to him, "Tyler the ball starts in five minutes and I'd like to see Grace, Harold, and Sarah before it starts."

Tyler nodded, "I'll speak to you on the fourth alright Alastor?" The man nodded and walked on his way.

Lily and Tyler walked toward the opening of the ballroom and you could hear the many people inside it. Lily saw Harold, Grace, and Sarah at the door way. "I'm so glad that they got Harold back on Christmas Eve."

"How did you know?"

"Read it in the Daily Prophet."

Tyler looked amazed, "You receive the Prophet at your house even though you live with Muggles?"

Lily nodded, "My mum and dad don't care. The Prophet always comes early in the morning to my bedroom window. Oooh! Look there they are."

As Lily and Tyler got closer to the door Lily felt her stomach bottom out. Not only was there Grace, Harold, Sarah and her date, but also on the other side of the door was James and that slut Paris. Lily didn't feel so well, she knew as she saw others that they had to bow or curtsy to the hosts/hostess and their dates.

Lily was starting to regret coming to this ball, there was no way in hell she wanted to curtsy to James Potter or Paris Waters.


	31. The Annual Potter New Years Eve Ball

__

A.N. / Hey everyone! I know I make mistakes on my fanfic, so if anyone would like to become my Betta Writer, Just leave me review and let me know and I'll get back to you okay? Thanks.

****

Chapter 31

Tyler looked over to Lily when he saw James with Paris and he saw total disgust upon her face. "Lily?"

"We actually have to bow to James and _that slut_?" Tyler nodded, "Maybe we shouldn't be here at all. I don't think I can go through this. Oh Tyler, I'm so sorry."

"No," he said putting an arm around her. "It's alright. If it's too soon for you we'll just go to your house and watch the Television and count down the New Year there drinking hot chocolate."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Lily asked smiling from ear to ear.

Tyler nodded, "Anything for you."

Lily and Tyler began to walk off when they heard a twelve year old girl squeal, "Lily! Lily wait! Where are you going?"

Lily sighed, she was trapped and she knew it. There was no way she was going to be able to get out of the social event now that little Sarah Potter had seen her. "Hi Sarah."

"Lily!" Sarah squealed hugging Lily. Lily had been by far James's best girlfriend ever! So how on Earth could James just drop her? Amnesia and he was still under it a bit and Paris of course wasn't helping any to get it back, because she knew that as soon as James had it back Paris would be on her way out. "Where were you going?"

"Uhhh…"

"You're not leaving are you?"

"No, no of course not…Tyler just needed a smoke."

"Smoke?" Sarah now turned her attention to the man standing beside Lily. "Aren't you the famous Quidditch player Tyler Smith?" He nodded and she squealed and now turned her attention to Lily. "He's a lot cuter than my brother."

Lily nodded, "Speaking of your brother…how's he doing?"

"He's memory comes back in bits and pieces. He remembers his room and a few things from when we were little…mum of course. It's taking him a bit longer to remember dad."

"And you?"

Sarah shook her head, "I'm shut out of the door just like you. He doesn't remember me and even when he starts to Paris gets in the way of it."

"He's started to remember me?" Lily tried to ask, but trying not to sound desperate.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders, "I have no clue. Paris never lets James out of her sight and when she leaves he goes straight to bed. Sirius doesn't even know what's going on inside of his head…and that's saying something because the those two use to be joined at the hip."

Lily nodded and she remembered that. Her heart started to ache and she saw everyone enter the ball and Sarah's little date approached them, "The dance has started Sarah. And are you Lily?" She nodded, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter would like to see you as soon as you enter the ball."

"Where are they?"

"Towards the front wall, they'll be having a conversation with Professor Dumbledore and Moody."

Lily nodded, "I guess I'll see you later on tonight, huh Sarah?"

"Wait! Where's your mask?"

Lily and Tyler looked at one another and were completely confused, "Mask?"

"Yes your mask, I wrote it in your invite."

"No you didn't Sarah. You mean to tell me that this is a Masquerade Ball and you forgot to tell me to bring a mask? Guess we can go in now."

Sarah shook her head, "Now don't be silly. We have some extra masks here. Let's see…Lily you are wearing hunter green…so I'll give you the peacock mask." Lily took the mask from Sarah and admired it. It was quite lovely. "And Tyler…"

"It's okay I brought my own."

"What?" Lily asked looking at him oddly, "You knew this was a Masquerade Ball and didn't remind me?"

"All of their balls are Masquerade…I figured you knew that."

"Let's go inside!" Sarah squealed, "I hear Daddy announcing something!" Sarah and her date fled into the ballroom and Tyler turned to Lily first before he opened the doors.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? We can go home and you don't have to worry about seeing James or Paris."

Lily shook her head, "Their not going to ruin this evening for you or me. I've got my friends here too and I haven't seen any of them, except for Alice, since we left the train. So come on! Let's go!"

Tyler could see the fear in Lily's eyes, no matter how hard she tired to hide it. He wouldn't try and stop her, because he knew how strong she was and how she thought she had to do this to prove how much of a strong person she was. Lily held her mask up to her face and Tyler fastened a regular black mask on his face.

"You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Tyler nodded to her honest comment and opened the Ballroom door, he then closed it after the two of them entered and she put her arm around his arm. They were both relieved that they weren't done announcing names. There were four couples in front of them.

"Paris from the house of Waters, escorted tonight by James from the house of Potter." Lily glanced up and saw that Paris was wearing a very low cut, revealing pink dress with rhinestones everywhere and her mask matched too. James had no a black tux, but everything else was black too, plus a regular plain black mask. There was a bit of applause and Lily clapped lightly to be polite. Later on during the night, Sirius and the gang would explain to Lily and Tyler about the fight James and Paris had because he refused to wear pink, just for her.

"Cassidy from the house of O'Brian, escorted tonight by Sirius from the house of Black." More applause and Lily looked in front of her…she couldn't figure out who else was in front of her. This was because she hadn't gone shopping with her friends, because she figured that James and Paris would be along.

"Gabriella from the house of Martinez, escorted tonight by Remus from the house of Lupin." Lily smiled, it would only be Gabriella to wear that red dress with matching red mask, outlined in marabou feathers.

"Alice from the house of Westbrook, escorted by Frank from the house of Longbottom," Lily sighed. It was amazing how all of her friends were still with the guys that they cared deeply about and Lily was staring at James wishing so badly that she was here with him and not Tyler.

"Lily from the house of Evans, escorted by Tyler from the house of Smith," Lily curtsied and Tyler bowed. When Lily stood back up she saw that Mr. and Mrs. Potter were at the very far end of the ballroom on two thrones. They were of course dressed like a King and Queen, Lily giggled a bit and it all made sense now.

"A bit funny isn't it?" Tyler asked seeing a smile upon Lily's face, and she nodded. "They do this every year you know?"

"A Masquerade ball and them as King and Queen?"

Tyler nodded and she giggled a bit more. Tyler and Lily walked toward Mrs. and Mr. Potter. The Potters saw the couple approach them, but because of the masks they had no clue who the couple was.

"And who might this handsome young couple be?"

Lily smiled and took off her mask, "Oh Lily!" Grace gasped jumping off her throne and threw her arms around the young woman. "You look so beautiful! Wow! You look so gorgeous, and who is this handsome young man that has had the compliment in bringing you to our ball?"

"Well this is, " Lily said pulling Tyler closer to her and he began to take his mask off. "Tyler Smith."

"_The_ Tyler Smith? The Professional Quidditch player?" Harold asked jumping down from his throne.

Tyler blushed a bit, "Yes sir."

"This is an honor." Harold said shaking Tyler's hand.

Tyler shook his head, "No Mr. Potter, the pleasure is all mine. I've always wanted to meet you…you're the best living Auror around. You're the reason after I retired from Professional Quidditch that I started Auror school."

"You're going to school to be an Auror?" Tyler nodded.

"Uh Lily dear," Grace said sighing. "Dating an Auror to be? Not such a good idea, trust me. I'm married to one of the greatest Auror's ever and I hardly ever see him, you know now with this whole Voldemort thing going on."

Lily nodded, "So how's James doing."

There was a bit of pity in Grace's eyes for Lily, but luckily Lily couldn't see it in the dim light. "He's good and getting some of his memory back, slowly though."

"That's what Sarah told me earlier."

"Oh! You've seen Sarah already?" Lily nodded to the older woman's question, "She's been so anxious to see you. She's really missed you during the holidays…we all have."

"I missed you guys too."

Grace glanced over and saw Paris sucking on James's neck while he was having a constant conversation with the Marauder's. "He was suppose to bring you home for the holidays, not that horrible girl that's over there with him."

Lily sighed, "Maybe this is all for the best. It's obvious we're just not meant to be."

Grace shook her head no, "Lily you don't really know that. James is still suffering from the Amnesia and Paris is stuck to him like hot glue."

"No Grace, it's fine. Besides Tyler is really good to me," Lily said looking over to her left and seeing Harold and Tyler talking about none other than Quidditch.

"That's good, I'm glad you're getting over this. And if my son still doesn't want you after his memory is back well then he's a fool."

"Honestly Grace, I can't wait that long. It's almost been a month since James's accident and I've moved on. I really care for Tyler and I believe he feels the same about me."

"That's great Lily."

"You're not angry with me?"

Grace shook her head no, "We all tried to convince you were James girlfriend, not Paris. He believed Paris over you, me, Sarah, Sirius, Remus, Cassidy, Gabriella, and Alice. If he can't believe us and you've found someone else go after that new someone one. Life is only so short and you need to take advantage at every opportunity you get. We need to go and find Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, we have something to discuss with them. I hope to see you later Lily."

"Of course," Lily said with a smile and Grace pulled Lily into a hug. "Harold? The Longbottoms are waiting."

Harold nodded, "I'll see you later Tyler, Lily."

"Good-bye," the couple said together at the same time.

"What to do next?" Tyler said with a smile behind his mask.

"Visit with your friends?" Lily suggested.

"I have no friends here. I know only a few select people at Auror School, as I just started attending there, and none of them are here. Then all the friends I know from back home in America don't know the Potters, so of course their back in America and aren't here also. How about we visit with your friends?"

"You sure?"

"Positive."

It took Lily and Tyler about five minutes to find her friends, but there they all were sitting at a table together eating. "Hey everyone." Lily said smiling and was glad to see her friends, as the only one she'd seen through out the entire Christmas Vacation was Alice on Boxing Day.

"Lily!" Cassidy, Gabriella, and Alice exclaimed at the same time and the boys said their hellos. Of course they were all excited to see Lily, but they weren't as giddy as the girls were.

"Oh I've missed you _so_ much!" Cassidy said hugging her best friend, "You've got to stay with me tonight."

"Can't. Mum and Dad want me to come home and tell them how the ball went, but of course you know you're always welcome over."

"Deal! We'll leave about an hour before the ball is over and Floo to my house to pick up my bag and then come back here."

"Hey!" Gabriella said in mock outrage, "And what about me? Am I not part of the Witchly-Sisters anymore?"

Lily giggled and Tyler smiled, it was good to see her happy and smiling. She hadn't done that for a while. "Well of course you are and Alice too. It's not really the Witchly-Sisters if the four of us aren't together!"

"Oh Merlin, their calling themselves the 'Witchly-Sisters' again." Sirius said with a sigh.

Lily pushed Sirius playfully, "Oh stuff it. At least we don't have a stupid name like 'The Marauder's,' anywho. So who's up for dancing?"

"I agree with Sirius," Paris Waters said stepping through the crowd and standing directly behind Lily.

"Oh please don't," Sirius pleaded. "I don't _ever_ want to agree with you on _anything_."

Paris rolled her eyes and everyone noticed she was a bit clingy on James, "What is riff-raff Mudblood Evans doing _here_. You know at _the_ Social Event of the season."

Sirius and Remus stepped forward, but it was Sirius that had spoken first. "**_Don't you EVER call Lily that again_**."

The girls had also stepped up, "That's right because we all know that you're just a _slut_ Paris." Cassidy said with a smile creeping in front of her face, "At least we all know that out boyfriends took us for us and not our looks. That's all James sees, I guarantee it."

Paris rolled her eyes, "That might be true, but obviously James wasn't too interested in Lily." She turned to James, "I smell an odd odor." Then she smiled and looked at Lily, "Oh just the Mudblood…let's get away from it before the stench comes over us."

Paris walked off with James tagging along like a lost puppy, but James did something that surprised them all he turned around and looked at Lily until Paris and James got lost in the crowd.

"I think he's caving Lily," Sirius said with a big grin and Lily also did something to shock them all.

"So?" She said shrugging her shoulders, "I'm not interested anymore. He wasn't interested in me when I wanted him…besides I've found better."

"Who's better than James?" Sirius asked outraged.

"Do you see my date?" Lily then turned to Tyler, "Care to dance?"

"Sure…isn't that we are here for in the first place?" The couple walked off and everyone's mouth dropped.

"Is there something here I didn't catch?" Sirius asked with his mouth hanging open.

"I think we all missed that one Padfoot," Remus said staring where Lily and Tyler had just been standing.

"I kind of saw it coming," Alice said looking down at her feet.

"Explain," Sirius barked in a dog like form.

"We all know we cancelled our little trip on Boxing Day because of Gabby's mum, how is she by the way?"

"She's better and stay on topic," Gabriella responded back.

"Well, I knew that Lily had been down because of the whole James thing."

"Yeah we all did," Cassidy spoke up.

"Well I went to see her on Boxing Day and she told me she was still upset about James but she thought she was moving on to Tyler."

"It's got to be just a rebound," Sirius said shrugging it off.

"I hope you're right," Alice agreed.

"That's alright I formed a plan just in case something like this happened." Sarah said with a smile walking up to the crowd.

"That's my girl," Sirius said with a chuckle, "So let us in on the plan." The group plus Sarah got in a group and began discussing her mischievous plan.

Music to Waltz came on and everyone began to Waltz and everyone seemed to notice how close James and Paris were standing. Grace rolled her eyes and Harold and Grace got closer to the couple, "Leave room for Jesus will you?" Grace and Harold spun off to the other side of the Ballroom.

"Who's Jesus?" Paris asked behind her mask.

James rolled his eyes from behind his mask, "Paris I have the case of Amnesia and I know who Jesus is."

"Why are you being so mean?"

"I don't know…just lately you've been getting on my nerves a bit."

"Maybe because we spend so much time together."

James thought for a moment, "Maybe." But he highly doubted it.

James couldn't help but notice how pretty 'Red' looked today…and he overhead her name today too…Evans. James knew it was only her last name and for some reason he couldn't remember her first name…but something about this Evans girl was making his stomach flop around like crazy. James didn't recognize her at first of course because of the mask, but when Paris was offensive to Evans and Evans took off her mask that's when James felt as if he was going to melt right there. Evans looked like an angel and if only he could remember her name.

Paris was gossiping away to James and he was tuning her out once again. A couple just twirled past James and Paris, and James recognized the hunter green dress and the peacock mask. It was Evans and she looked even more heavenly as they danced. James looked at Evans's date and he was wearing practically the same thing as Evans's date…same mask and everything. They looked even the same height.

The song ended and Sarah had approached Evans's date and James saw that he excused himself…this was James's chance!

"Excuse me."

Paris looked flabbergasted that James interrupted her, he knew better than that. "What do you mean 'Excuse me'? Weren't you listening at all to me?"

"Uh yeah…but I need to use the little boys room."

"I told you to use the bathroom before the ball started and I told you I wanted to dance all night." She said very demanding.

"Stuff it. When nature calls I'm responding." He walked off in the crowd and made sure Paris lost track of him then he walked across the dance floor to where Evans was now standing.

James approached her and held his hand back to her, "Back already?" She sounded excited and James nodded. "I was hoping you wouldn't be long. What did Sarah want?"

James was stumped…what would his little sister want with Evans's date.

"Did she want your autograph?" James nodded. Lily snuggled up to James's shoulder and danced closely to him.

"Hey everyone!" Sarah yelled over the crowd, "Ten seconds to midnight! Ready?!"

"James!" Paris said walking around looking for her boyfriend and James pulled Lily closer and she giggled.

"You're being really cuddly."

"Five…four…three…two…one! Happy New Years!" Everyone yelled and some began to sing the famous New Years song. James went in to kiss Lily with their masks on and Lily went into the kiss, thinking it was Tyler.

"Lily?" Tyler asked standing behind her with his mask off.

"Tyler? But if you're there…then who?" She pulled off her mask now and started at the guy in front of her.

"_Lily_." James said taking off his mask and staring at her like he had before his Quidditch Game that horrible day. "I…I remember you…I remember us." Everyone around gasped and looked at what was going on.

"**JAMES**!" Paris yelled, "**How dare you betray me**!"

"Shove it whore," James said with no emotion at all and Paris gasped and ran out of the ballroom sobbing.

"J…J…James, what's going on?"

"I recognized you the other day in the robe shop and then more came back to me tonight when Paris was being rude to you. I knew there was something about you and after we kissed it came all back. I want you back…please take me back."

"J…James," Lily gasped. "I'm so confused now."

James eyeballed Lily oddly, "What do you mean you're confused? You've made this decision before, remember? And you realized that I was best for you. I mean come on Lily he's _five_ years older than you."

"Age isn't anything but a number."

James rolled his eyes, "Okay. Age isn't anything but a number, but Lily come on you know how much I care for you."

Lily face twitched a bit to tell that she was thinking, "Um. I'm not sure about that. You had Amnesia and you didn't believe that I was your girlfriend and wouldn't listen to anyone else but Paris."

"Lily I had Amnesia! I was totally confused and didn't know what to do or who to believe."

"So you believe the one person who lies to you?"

"Okay Lily I understand you're upset with me."

"Upset? Upset?! That's not even the half of it. You broke my freaking heart!"

"Lily I understand…"

"No I don't think you do. You have _no_ idea what I was going through! I've been going crazy and do you want to know who was there for me? Who picked me up when I was down? Who treated me like number one and _only _thought about me? Yeah that's right, Tyler did."

"Lily had no help over that."

"**YOU CALLED ME 'RED'**! I mean what is up with that? No, James I don't want to hear your lame stories anymore. We're out of here."

Lily grabbed her date's hand and marched out of the Potter Ballroom without a look back at _James Harry Potter_.

"Lily?" Tyler asked as they got into his car.

"What?" She asked fastening her seatbelt.

"You didn't have to do that back there."

"Do what?"

"Pick me over James…I know how much you care for him and I don't want to come in between you guys relationship."

"Relationship? Are you kidding me? He picked that _slut_ Paris Waters over _me_!"

"Lily he was suffering Amnesia after a thirty foot fall off his broom during a Quidditch Match. He was confused…"

"Why are you defending him?" Lily interrupted Tyler.

"I'm not I just don't want you to pass up an opportunity to get your relationship back with James."

"It's okay Tyler…"

Tyler shook his head, "No Lily it's not…we're just friends."

"That's all you want isn't it? I am too young for you, aren't I?" Lily asked feeling rejected yet again.

"No, no Lily it's not that."

"Then what? What the hell is it?"

"I'd love to see you as more than a friend…"

"So would I."

"But you see…wait…you what?"

Lily smiled at him, "You heard me." She said batting her eyes at him.

"You…you want more like I do?" She nodded at his question, "But what about James…you know your relationship with James?"

"What relationship Tyler? I mean honestly. I don't think I could ever trust James again and even though he has helped me through a lot, you have lately and my feelings have switched from him to you."

"So you want to be my girlfriend?"

Lily walked up and got close to him then put her arms around his neck, "Just shut up and kiss me."


	32. Sleepovers and Confrontations

__

A.N. / Hey I know a lot of you are angry at me for the Lily/Tyler thing now that James has his memory back, but don't worry Lily and James will get back together in time. This is part of the plot and it has to happen! I understand if you don't want to read my fic anymore and I'm sorry about that, but this HAS TO HAPPEN! I've gotten a ton of flames from all of you that use to back me up in the fanfic. And you just won't listen! This has to happen! This is what makes Lily so strong and what gets her and James back together! Besides Lily and James didn't really even get together until their seventh year. I will have them back together, but this had to happen. Trust me on this one as I am the writer.

****

Chapter 32

Tyler pulled back from his kiss with Lily and just looked at her in awe, "So this is for real, right? This isn't just to make James jealous, right?"

Lily shook her head and smiled, "I'm for real about this. And I'm sure."

Tyler smiled back at her and gave her a quick peck before starting the car and driving to the Evans's townhouse.

"Tyler wait!" Lily yelled suddenly.

"What? Did you change your mind about me?"

Lily shook her head no, "I forgot that Gabby, Alice, and Cassidy are suppose to stay the night with me. Would you mind running in and finding out how they are going to arrive at my house?"

"You don't want to go back in there right?"

Lily nodded, "Alright I'll go." Tyler said stepping out of the car and reentering the Potter Mansion.

Lily leaned back in the car seat and sighed, she knew she was doing the right thing. James Potter was being an arrogant, pompous arse for thinking that he could just get her back that fast. Just the irony of him mad her blood burn, but was it actually passion running through her veins that he was able to fight his amnesia and get back to her. To share a passionate kiss with her? No, of course not. Lily had to force herself to forget about James Potter, he'd hurt her once and she couldn't be hurt again.

Ten minutes later Tyler was back alone in the car with Lily.

"Where are they?"

"Alice said she was going to Floo to a house of her parents just a few houses down from yours. Cassidy and Gabriella said that they'd get there later."

"But how?"

Tyler shrugged his shoulders, "No clue."

"You don't think that their mad at me because I don't want to be with James anymore do you?"

"I honestly don't know...I mean they were your friends first…but their kind of in the middle, their your friends but their dating his friends."

"This is so stupid!" Lily yelled, "Can you just drop me off please?"

"Can do," Tyler nodded and started the car up again, heading for the Evans townhouse in Surrey.

Thirty minutes later Lily had just turned her key to the front door and opened it up for Tyler to follow her.

"Lily dear is that you?"

"Yes mum!"

"Is Tyler still with you?"

"Yeah but he was about to leave."

"I have some tea made if he'd like to stay a bit and have tea with you and me."

Lily's eyebrow raised in question and she was wondering what on Earth was her mother up to, and then Lily turned to Tyler to see if he wanted to stay a bit for tea.

"Yeah but just a bit I don't like it when your mum starts to insult me to my face."

"Me neither," Lily said rolling her eyes. "Yeah mum Tyler says he can stay but only for a bit."

Lily and Tyler joined Abigail at the kitchen table and there was a coffee pot that held tea, three coffee cups with match saucers, and a plate of chocolate chip cookies…Lily's favorite. Abigail had her baby blue bathrobe on over her night clothes and was smiling when Lily and Tyler walked in. "So how was the ball."

"Fabulous!" Lily said with a big smile and both Tyler and Abigail gave Lily a look like that wasn't the word that they were expecting.

"Fabulous? Really? I mean even though you saw James tonight with that other girl?"

"Paris?" Lily asked shrugging her shoulders, "Their not together anymore."

"Oh great! James recovered his memory tonight! Oh Lily you must be so happy!"

Lily nodded, "Yes I'm happy for him."

Abigail eyeballed her sixteen year old daughter, "What do you mean it like that? The two of you got back together, correct?"

"Nope," Lily said shaking her head no. "I can't trust him again and besides I have a new boyfriend."

"Oh really? Who then?"

"Me," Tyler said setting down his coffee cup and finally speaking.

"You?" Abigail asked although she wasn't surprised for some reason she couldn't explain and Tyler nodded again. Abigail wasn't going to say anything else on this matter until after Tyler left, after all she couldn't be rude to a house guest. "Did you see any of your friends tonight, Lily dear?"

Lily nodded and ate some of the cookies, "Yeah. I saw Cassidy, Sirius, Gabriella, Remus, Alice, and Frank. Well I don't really know Frank all that well, but you know."

"Were they excited to see you?"

Lily nodded, "For a while."

"What do you mean?"

"James kissed me at midnight, I thought it was Tyler. They were wearing the exact same thing and the exact same mask. After James kissed me Tyler called my name and I'd realized I'd kissed the wrong guy at midnight."

"James kissed you?" Abigail asked shocked and Lily nodded to her mother's question. "No offense towards Tyler, but you practically loved James and he lost his memory….he gets it back tonight, kisses you, asks you to forgive him, and yet you decline him and start dating Tyler. Honestly Lily I don't know what's gotten in to you."

There was a knock at the door, "That must be Alice." Lily said standing.

"I think I should go so you can spend time with your friend," Tyler said standing also.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked and Tyler nodded.

"Good evening Mrs. Evans."

"Good bye Tyler." Abigail said standing to put the pot, cups, saucers, and plate of cookies up.

Lily and Tyler got to the door and Lily opened it to see Alice, Gabriella, and Cassidy. They all looked shocked to see Tyler standing beside Lily.

"He's not going to be here at our sleepover too, is he Lily?" Alice asked as she seemed a little confused.

Lily chuckled, "No Tyler was just leaving." Lily leaned up and gave Tyler a quick peck on his lips and said goodbye and he walked toward the his car in the driveway.

"Got your bags?" Lily asked as she looked at all of her friends staring at her in awe.

"Yeah we got our bags, but the four of us need to get to your room pronto. You've got some explaining to do." Cassidy said holding her bag in her left hand and Lily's left hand in Cassidy's right.

In Lily's room the girls hounded Lily with tons of questions that made her head feel as if it was going to explode. Abigail had already been by to drop off some tea and cookies for the girls and asked the girls to try and keep down the noise. The girls had all already changed into their pajamas. Lily and Alice were sitting on Lily's full-size bed and Cassidy and Gabriella were sitting on the guest, full-sized, bed.

"So what's going on here Lils?" Cassidy said trying to read into that stubborn redheaded head of her best friend.

"What do you mean what's going on?"

"Well," Gabriella said twirling her hair. "You were so upset when your relationship with James ended because of his memory loss and now that his memory is back…you don't want him?"

"Well…"

"No let us finish," Cassidy said. "Because if you stop me now I won't ever be able to finish. I mean you fought between Tyler and James for a while a few months ago and you chose James _because_ he was the best choice. You had the most in common with James, you were closer to his age, he was the cutest, and you believed you cared more about him then you did about Tyler."

"You practically fell apart once James fell off of his broom and lost his memory and now that James remembers you completely and you go for your second best."

"Tyler isn't second best!" Lily yelled and all of the girls looked at Lily oddly.

"Oh whatever!" Cassidy said rolling her eyes at her best friend, "You love James and you know it! You are just running to Tyler because he's never broken your heart."

"That's not true!" Lily raised her voice and was outraged that her best friend would actually say that.

"Whatever!" Gabriella said rolling her eyes at her good friend, "Look James is my good friend and so are you. And I know the whole Paris issue was a total slap in your face and now you're doing the same thing, except you never lost your memory and he did. Lily, James loves you! I know I can't take sides on this but I believe you doing something very wrong." Gabriella laid down on the guest bed and went to sleep.

Alice looked back and forth between all of her friends and she had no clue what to say. Lily and James's break up was tearing the whole group apart. Alice went to the bed that she'd be sharing with Gabriella tonight.

Lily stood up and left the room very quietly, but not quiet enough because Cassidy followed her out of the room.

Lily ended up in her Grandma Rose's bedroom and sat in the rocking chair that Grandma Rose would always sit in and rock back and forth, back and forth.

"What are you thinking about?" Cassidy asked standing at the door way and Lily looked up and was surprised that Cassidy was still up and that she'd followed Lily to her Grandmother's old bedroom.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Don't play stupid with me Lily, I know you like the palm of my hand. Sure you care for Tyler but only as a friend, and I am the only person you are not fooling."

"What?!" Lily yelled starting to get angry.

"Sit down," Cassidy said pushing her best friend back down into the rocking chair. "Now I'm not trying to be a bitch to you, but this is for your own good damn it. We both know you care for James a ton. And that this whole thing with Tyler is a total scam and that you are only hurting Tyler, James, and most importantly yourself." Lily rolled her eyes and was going to be the stubborn redhead spitfire that both Cassidy and Lily knew she was.

"Look Cass…"

"No Lily listen you need a total intervention."

"About?"

"Your social life."

"Do you hear yourself?" Lily yelled letting the total redhead spitfire cliché come to life, "_My social life_, yeah get it? It's mine…so butt out!" Lily yelled making a total arse out of herself, and Cassidy just chuckled knowing she was right at the whole Tyler/James situation and that Lily was just being her normal stubborn self.

Cassidy traveled across the entire Evans Townhouse and over their property and couldn't find Lily Marie Evans anywhere…but Lily was in her own little place. A place she'd found over her father's estate during the summer once she was allowed out of that ridiculous wheelchair…the only place no one would think to look for her at…the basement of the Guesthouse. There Lily could be herself and play the special guitar that James had bought her the summer before, and Lily played the song she'd been working only too hard on that she'd once slipped up.

At the Potter Mansion…

Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James sat in James bedroom as he paced the floor like a mad man. Peter didn't seem to care as he was too busy stuffing his face with Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, but that's how he always was he only cared about stuffing his face and that was the main reason he was so huge, disgusting, and he didn't attract many girls. As a matter of fact it was a miracle that he was still dating that Ravenclaw Amy, but then again he has a crater face,

bi-focals, buck-teeth, weighed about one hundred and sixty pounds for a five foot girl, and a hair lip. So Amy couldn't do any better than Peter and the same for him.

"This is garbage!" James yelled now throwing things around his room which made Peter jump back to reality and not concentrate so much on his food. Peter turned to see that neither Remus nor Sirius were shocked James's vulgar behavior or words coming out of his mouth. "I mean _who_ does she think she is?! Women love me! _I am James Harry Potter_!"

"That could be a reason," Remus said raising an eyebrow to one of his best friends. "Now since she turned you down your egotistical sense is coming back. Padfoot we really need to get him back with Evans."

"Hello! I'm right in the room with you and that's what I've been saying for the last hour and a half. You three have to help me figure out a way to get Lily to go back out with me."

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be," Peter said shrugging his shoulders while stuffing the rest of the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans in his mouth.

"Go eat something," James said rolling his eyes at his very stupid and idiotic friend.

"Really I don't see what you see in her," Peter said still going on and Remus and Sirius tried to give Peter the look to shut up.

"_Excuse me_?" James said looking at his friend in disgust now.

"Really Prongs. She's a bit lanky, knobby knees, not the best rack, no ass, freckles, that horrible red hair, a sure spitfire, and she's a Mudblood."

The last word made three out of the four Marauder's stand up and scowl at Peter, "What?"

"How dare you call Lily a Mudblood!" Sirius said giving his friend a death glare.

"Well she is…"

"You are truly horrible!" Remus said looking at his friend in disgust, "Evans is one of the best friends I've ever made besides you guys. She's known my secret as long as you guys have and she's never told a soul and none of us made her swear to keep it a secret. She kept it a secret because she's a good gal and she's a stand true friend."

"When did you find out she knew?" James asked looking at his friend.

"A few weeks ago. She was upset about you and I ran into her at the library, and was apologizing because you couldn't help me out in a few days you know…for the Full Moon and I asked her how she knew about all of us and she told me she figured me out…but that you'd told her about you guys."

"_How could you!_" Peter hissed at James, "We took an oath! She could get highly pissed at you and tell her boyfriend…or better yet her boyfriend's grandfather…you know, our Headmaster!"

"Wormtail you better chill out," James snarled. "She won't tell anyone, Lily is really good at keeping secrets." James's thoughts left from Wormtail calling Lily a Mudblood to back at the party tonight.

"You know you'd think she'd be happy that I got my memory back, I mean from what you guys told me it drove her crazy to be away from you."

"More like to see you with Paris," Sirius cackled.

James rolled his eyes, "I can't believe I dated that slut…did we?"

All three Marauder's shook their heads no and Sirius spoke, "Even if the two of you wanted to Sarah and I would come in every few minutes and be a disturbance. But she defiantly wanted you to meet her black cauldron." Sirius cackled, Peter laughed too, Remus shook his head wondering why his friend would even use that crappy line, and James just felt too disgusted to say a word. "Thank Merlin that Sarah and I were around or your broomstick might have gone near the…"

"Sirius!" James yelled to silence his best friend, "Now you guys are here to help me try and figure out how to win Lily back."

"I just remembered my parents wanted me home tonight," Peter said getting up.

"But didn't you tell me your parents said it was okay if you stayed the night."

"True, stay the night as until midnight."

"But it's now after two a.m. ," Remus commented but Peter had already Flooed home.

"It's going to be hard to get her back," Remus said laying on James's bed.

"How do you know?"

"I told you I talked to her."

"Does she still have feelings for me?"

"Well she did when I talked to her, but that was before Christmas Vacation. She's been spending all her time with Tyler Smith and now their a couple."

"I hate to say this Prongs but you might just have to get over this girl." Sirius said sitting in the easy chair that was in James's room.

"It's not that easy…I mean…I love her."

"**WHAT**?!" Remus and Sirius yelled at the same time.

"Prongs, man you are only seventeen years old…you don't know love." Sirius said trying to reason with his friend.

"Yes I do, and I feel it every time I look into her emerald green eyes."

"But she's moved on to Tyler," Remus reminded his friend.

"Well two can play at that game boys." James said smiling.

"Oh goody! Old Prongsie here has a plan!" Sirius said squealing like a school girl, "What's the plan?!"

"You said Lily couldn't stand to see me with Paris?" Remus and Sirius nodded to James's question. "I've got the solution then."

"Please tell me you are not going to go back with Paris!" Sirius whined.

"Nope, but I'll ask a girl out and make Lily incredibly jealous."

"You mean you are going to mess with the heart of another girl? That's not a smart move," Remus said trying to help out his friend.

"It is a good move if the girl and I are like sisters and we both are in love with other people and trying to make the two of them jealous."

"Who?!"

"Why none other than Amelia Bones of course," James said with a smile.

"Oooh! Yeah she's smokin!" Sirius howled.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Remus asked.

"True," Sirius said with a shrug. "But I'm not dead! I can still say when a chick is smokin or not."

"So who is Amelia in love with?" Remus asked James while he was ignoring Sirius's comments.

"None other than Chris Prewett."

"Isn't he Quidditch Captain for Ravenclaw?"

James nodded to Remus's question, "In our year too. And you know Amelia is in our year also, well he won't pay her any attention for anything."

"So when are you and Amelia going to start this up?" Sirius asked licking his lips.

"On the ride back to Hogwarts, on the Hogwarts Express."

"Are you going to feel fine kissing her?" Remus asked.

James chuckled, "Are you kidding me?! There is nothing between us, and besides we learned how to kiss from one another at the age of eleven."

Outside of Platform 9 ¾…

"Do you really have to go back?" Abigail Evans whined and began to cry as she did every time Lily had to go back to Hogwarts.

"Yes mum," Lily said hugging her mother and then her father. "We go through this every time."

"But won't you miss Tyler too?"

Lily nodded, "Yes I will but he's got to go back and attend Auror school while I'm at Hogwarts. I'll owl you guys very often." She hugged her parents one last time. "I love you guys, " she said as she walked off to go on the platform of Platform 9 ¾.

"Lily!" A voice yelled and it was Alice's.

"Hey Alice, where are you sitting?"

"With Remus, Gabriella, Frank, Cassidy, Sirius, and James…but we I'll move with you if you are going to feel uncomfortable."

"No I won't," Lily said shaking her head. "I just hope it won't effect James that I have a boyfriend now."

They approached the compartment and there was everyone…plus one. Who was the girl sucking face with James! Lily felt her inner self yell as her blood began to boil.

"Hey everyone!" Lily said and everyone looked up and said a nice hello to her and began to hold a conversation.

"Hey Lily," James said as he and the girl parted.

"How are you doing?" Lily asked worried that he was still hurting from her turning him down.

"I'm alright, but have you met my girlfriend? Amelia Bones?" James asked and then Amelia turned her face to look at Lily's.

Lily's mouth dropped to the ground and James smiled, his plan might work out after all.


	33. Train Ride after Train Ride

A.N. / Hello everyone! I hope you all don't hate me! My computer crashed, so I had to get it all fixed and then I've been working like crazy and when I come home from work I'm too exhausted to even get my little mind a working to even write a thing. I had one day off this week, and this is when I'm writing.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33

Lily stared at James and Amelia in disbelief, she didn't expect James to jump on the relationship bandwagon so fast after his breakup with Paris and rejection from Lily.

"Something the matter Lily?" James asked Lily with an arrogant smile crawling across his face that made Lily want to kick James Potter in his shin.

Lily shook herself, "Yeah. I forgot that I had Prefect rounds, I'll just have to write _my boyfriend_ Tyler later on." Lily began to walk out of the compartment, "Oh yeah and by the way congratulations on your relationship with Amelia. Hopefully you can get this one to last longer than your last two." Lily smiled her thousand watt smile and left the compartment.

"I better follow her, I have Prefect rounds to do too." Remus said standing up and leaning over to give his girlfriend, Gabriella, a goodbye kiss before he left.

"Damn!" James swore throwing his wand across the compartment.

"Whoa mate!" Sirius said ducking as the wand came close to his eye, "Trying to make your best mate blind?"

"Sorry Padfoot, I'm just frustrated."

"I see, but you don't have to take it out on the whole damn planet!"

"My plan didn't work!" James yelled outraged and Amelia pulled her hand away from James and began to read her issue of Witch Weekly.

"What plan?" Peter asked clueless.

"The genius plan that old James here figured up," Amelia said from behind her magazine.

"And that would be?" Cassidy asked wondering what old James Potter was up to now.

"Well he believes that if himself and I act like we are dating it will make the guy I want to date and Lily incredibly jealous and once they fall in love with the both of us, James and I cancel our relationship."

"I can't believe you!" Gabriella hissed at James, "Trying to con our friend?! How low of you!"

"What happens if only one of the two the plan works on?" Peter asked all whacked out.

"Then we still call it off," Amelia said shrugging her shoulders from behind her magazine.

"And you agreed to this?!" Alice asked yelling, which was very odd as Alice was usually the quiet one of the group.

Amelia set down her magazine, "Yes. Chris is only attracted by jealousy and James and I are good friends from back when we were little. Lily will cave in time."

"No she won't," Cassidy said shaking her head from across the compartment. "If anyone knows Lily Marie Evans, it's me. Lily is too stubborn and too smart to fall under this ridiculous scam. Both you and James are wasting your time."

"It's down right awful of you to do this!" Gabriella said still outraged and refused to talk to Amelia the rest of the train ride. Which turned out to be brilliant because Amelia really didn't talk to anyone and ended up getting up and going hang out with some of her friends.

When Lily returned to the compartment Amelia was still gone and James was asleep. Lily smiled, because she didn't want to make any contact with neither of them. Lily sat down beside an outraged Gabriella and when Remus returned Gabriella joined him by sitting on the floor. Lily laid down and took up the space where Gabriella was sharing with Lily and soon drifted off into a bizarre dream.

Five minutes before pulling into the train station at Hogsmede Lily woke up screaming and everyone in the compartment was looking at Lily in concern except Amelia Bones, she still had her nose glued to Witch Weekly. James was beside Lily and Lily thought it a bit odd as his _girlfriend_ was on the other side of the compartment.

"Lily are you okay?" James had concern in his eyes and Lily felt her heart do a flip-flop, but she ignored it…she had to.

"Yes _James_," Lily said rolling her eyes. James felt crushed, the way she said his name hurt him dearly and Lily saw it in his eyes but she turned her attention to Cassidy.

"Why were you screaming?"

"I don't know." Lily shrugged, "All I remember from my dream was a lot of green light and crying." There was a cold shudder as everyone looked from one to the other with concern, but Amelia's nose was still in the magazine and obviously she hadn't heard Lily at all.

"Good thing you changed into your robes before our Prefect patrols," Remus spoke trying to change the subject. "Well be pulling into Hogsmede station within a few minutes.

Lily was grateful to be back at Hogwarts as she missed it so much. Dumbledore talked a bit before the feast began and everyone began to eat. The Head Girl and Boy of the year walked around to all of the school Prefects to tell them the new passwords. Soon dinner was over and the Prefects were directing the other students to their Common Rooms.

When they all arrived in the Common Room, Lily saw everyone sit in their usual spot and Lily didn't feel right with this yet. James's memory was back and she really didn't want him to start pestering her. Lily made up an excuse that she was tired and went upstairs and closed the curtains around her bed as she wrote Tyler a letter about how it was odd to be miserable at Hogwarts. Not being the first time, Lily cried herself completely confused at what she was going to do until she left Hogwarts for another vacation.

January passed by quickly and the sixth years began to get tons of homework to get them ready for the end of term exams, and get ready for their N.E.W.T.s next year. Lily buried herself in her homework, Prefect duties, and letters back and forth to Tyler. February came in nice and frosty and the Hogsmede Valentine's day was just a few days away.

Lily was walking towards the Great Hall for dinner with her nose stuck in yet another letter from Tyler, when she ran into someone and fell, "Sorry."

"You better be sorry Mudblood!" A shrill voice yelled at her, "Now I'll have to burn my clothes because your filthy blood has now touch me."

Lily picked up her things and looked up at the insane resident bitch, Bellatrix Black. "Oh since it's you I am not sorry I ran into you." Lily said rolling her eyes and beginning to walk off.

"How dare you speak to me like that Mudblood!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Get over yourself Black and go shag Lestrange, that's all we ever see in the hallways anyways."

"Aww, Mudblood is angry because she was dumped for two Purebloods, Waters and Bones. Now the Mudblood has to settle with Dumbledore's grandson?"

"I told you shove it!" Lily yelled, "Why don't you go worship Voldemort some more you damned Death Eater!"

"How dare your dirty mouth mutter my master's name! Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled insanely and Lily instantly felt pain throughout her body. Lily wasn't sure if she was screaming, but if she was she wouldn't be surprised. Lily felt staggering pain and as soon as she thought she'd never feel right again…Lily felt the curse come off of her and Lily collapsed on the floor.

"Pertifucus Totalus!" A voice yelled and there was a sound as if a body fell to the ground. The voice that had yelled the last spell ran over to Lily and rolled her over. "Lily! Oh Merlin! Lily please tell me you can hear me!" Lily couldn't see the face clearly, but she knew it was someone who meant a lot and this person rested their head on her chest and began to cry.

"**HELP! HELP! PREFECT EVANS IS DOWN!**"

"Shhh! You'll wake her!" A voice yelled at another one.

"Stuff it Prongs! She's been out for three days now." Another voice hissed.

Lily groaned and her entire body ached, and Lily looked around to see James…but it was Tyler beside her bedside and it Lily. She wasn't with James anymore she was with Tyler and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Someone tell Madam Pomfrey she's awake." Lily heard some feet run off and Lily still couldn't see perfectly but she knew it was Tyler beside her bed.

"She's awake!" James's voice said a bit shaky and walked up beside Tyler.

"Move back! Back all of you!" Madam Pomfrey said placing a tray on the bedside table on Lily's left. "Miss Evans do you think you can sit up on your own or do you need some help."

Lily tried but found out she couldn't move her body at all. "I need some help." Tyler went to Lily's right and Madam Pomfrey pulled Lily up on her left side.

"I need to exam you a bit and then you can visit with your visitors. Any questions?"

Lily nodded, "Why can't I see straight?"

"That sometimes happens with this curse. I have some Muggle like glasses to put on your face and I'll tap them with my wand and they'll go to what setting you need to see."

After a full examination Madam Pomfrey's suspicions were right. Lily had two broken ribs, a broken arm, a sprained ankle, and many bruises. Madam Pomfrey gave Lily a few potions to take that tasted like year old rotten eggs, and then Madam Pomfrey left for now.

"What happened to Bellatrix?" Lily said and felt that it was hard to talk and wondered why she hadn't noticed before.

"She got suspended for ten days, had a disciplinary action meeting with her parents, banned from all Hogsmede trips, and two months of detention."

"_That's all_?!" Lily asked outraged, "That psychotic bitch threw an Unforgivable Curse on me for Merlin's sake!"

"I know," Sirius said after explaining it all to Lily. "But you also forget that her father is one of the Governor's for the school and Bellatrix gets naturally all she wants. I bet all the gold in the world that my Uncle Lamar threatened all the rest of the Governor's to keep Bellatrix in school."

"Who found me?" Lily asked remembering that person saving her life, stunning Bellatrix, and weeping when they saw Lily down and calling for help.

"I did," James spoke up stepping from behind Sirius and Lily had forgotten he was even here.

"Oh," Lily said looking down at her hand in Tyler's and realized how uncomfortable this had to be for James. "Thank you."

James shook his head, "I had to. Your welcome." James then looked around and made up an excuse, "I need to go….I promised to meet Amelia at The Three Broomsticks."

"Sneaking out are you?" Lily asked with a smile on her face.

"No," James answered honestly. "Hogsmede Weekend."

"Oh no!" Lily tried to get up and every shoved her back down into her bed. "No no no no no! It can't be Valentine's Day!" Lily yelled outraged.

"I'm afraid it is love," Tyler said with a kind smile at her and Lily smiled at him and looked up at James…he looked heart broken and left the room. "I ruined our date." Lily whined throwing herself down into her pillow.

"No you didn't, that psychotic bitch did."

"Hey Lils," Cassidy spoke up and Lily looked at her best friend. "Tyler has planned a good Valentine's Day for you right here…so we're going to leave you guys alone and we'll come visit you later on tonight, okay?"

Lily nodded helplessly and Lily saw the bouquet of red roses, candy, and tons of Get Well cards.

"I was worried about you, but I couldn't leave school until yesterday."

"Oh no! How were your exams?"

Tyler smiled, she was always thinking of others. "Great and I know I passed with flying colors."

"Great!"

"So as soon as I was done I came to Hogwarts and haven't left your bed yet. I'm afraid I have to leave on Sunday night."

"Do my parents know?"

Tyler shook his head, "Grandfather didn't know if you wanted them to know or not but he did contact Mrs. Potter."

"_James's mother_? Why on Merlin?"

"He got her to tell your parents as they can't come to Hogwarts as they are Muggles. Mrs. Potter will be by later on tonight too and she'll give a good report to your parents."

"So since our Valentine's Day is ruined, now what do we do?"

"It's not ruined, we're just stuck here in the Hospital Wing….but don't you worry Lily, tonight will be great.

Valentine's day had been great indeed and Lily had a blast with Tyler all day and Mrs. Potter had come by later on that night and was thrilled to see Lily awake and wasn't mad at Lily for what happened at the party. Lily was relived and Sarah came by after Mrs. Potter left and practically threw herself on top of Lily's bed, Lily chuckled. Lily had always wished for a sweet sister like Sarah.

Lily found out she couldn't leave the Hospital Wing until Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore agreed on a day which aggravated Lily a lot.

Later on that night Gabriella, Alice, Cassidy, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Frank all stopped by the Hospital Wing to check on Lily. Lily noticed that James wasn't with them and Sirius made up a lame excuse about him studying in the Library with Amelia.

Lily was sad to see Tyler leave at six on Sunday night, but she knew that she'd see him soon again…hopefully. They'd have Easter Holidays and Tyler graduated Auror school a week before Lily got out of school, so they'd have the whole summer.

At eight thirty Lily was reading her favorite book, 'Charms for a Charming Girl.' Someone opened up the curtain around her bed and Lily was surprised to look up and see James. She hadn't seen him since when he left on Valentine's Day.

"Good Evening stranger."

James chuckled a bit nervous and ran his hand through his hair only to make annoyance to Lily, "Sorry about that."

"About what?" Lily asked innocently.

"About bailing really quickly on Valentine's Day…I just didn't want to get in the way of your Valentine's Day with Tyler."

"It's fine," Lily said smiling.

James's stomach did the usual flip-flop when she smiled at him and it pained him to know that she was with another man, but this is probably how she felt when he was with Paris. He still didn't understand why he had to suffer for what he did when he had no memory.

"Lily these are for you," James handed her some wild lilies.

Lily giggled nervously, "You'd think my boyfriend would know that I hate red roses, but love wild lilies…a bit weird that my ex-boyfriend knows."

"Lily do me a favor."

"Sure," Lily shrugged holding her new flowers in her lap.

"Don't call me you ex-boyfriend…just call me your friend. I already lost you, please don't rub it in my face."

"James…"

"No please let me finish this, I've wanted to run after you the night of the Ball and tell you this but I was afraid you'd slap me in my face because you were so angry with me." Lily looked hurt that he thought she'd slap him in his face, but he did have a point she was quite angry with him for thinking just like that they could get right back together.

"I understand you were worried about me while I was in my coma and that I broke your heart while I had my memory lost and started dating Paris. I began to remember things the day I brought Paris to the dress shop and you were there with Tyler. I asked Sirius who you were and how I knew you."

"When I saw you the night of the ball with Tyler it came back bit by bit. Somehow I knew if I kissed you at midnight instead of your date I'd remember, and I did."

"You were outraged by my tactics and refused to be my girlfriend when I asked you out again. Lily, I realize I hurt you and you may never be able to trust me ever again…but please know that I never meant to hurt you. I still care for you tremendous and even if I didn't I would have saved you from Bellatrix like I did."

"I hope you get well soon and you can forgive me. I'm not asking you forgive me and dump Tyler, I understand you care for him. But I'd at least like to be friends." James leaned down to kiss her forehead and left before she could say a word. James shut the door behind him and leaned against it, "I love you Lily." He sighed and then walked off towards Gryffindor Tower.

Lily had tears rolling down her eyes and she held the flowers that James gave her close, "I love you James." She whispered but knew that he didn't hear her.

Lily was released from the Hospital Wing on February 18th and Lily was ready to run back into James's arms and tell him that she was willing to dump Tyler for them to get back together…that was until she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and saw James and Amelia Bones snogging.

Lily let out a sob and ran to her first class for the day, she was an hour early and Professor Flitwick looked at her oddly but he saw her put her head on her desk and began to cry and he snuck out before she knew anyone else was present.

February, March, April, and May flew by and Lily avoided James and Amelia at all costs. Lily continued to date Tyler and she was happy but deep, deep down inside she knew she'd be much happier with James Potter. Lily went back to hating James on the outside, but she knew inside she had feeling for him.

All her friends tried to convince Lily the reason she cried to sleep every night was because she was upset because she wasn't with James, but Lily kept denying it and after a while cut herself off from them. The only friend she talked to still was Alice Westbrook because Alice was the only friend that wasn't trying to push Lily back into dating James.

Alice knew how stubborn Lily was and Lily was going to have to have her heart minded before she took James Potter back. Alice could see that Lily still loved James, but she knew there was no way Lily was going to admit it. Cassidy and Gabriella were upset that Lily had pushed them away just because they were dating Marauder's and were associated with James.

Lily had cut complete contact with James, Amelia, Sirius, and Peter.

Amelia had finally lost interest in James and knew that James was only still with Amelia because Lily wouldn't take him back. Amelia liked snogging James and started to form a crush on James and knew that James was only snogging her to try and make Lily jealous.

The Sixth Years began to get ready for the end of term exams as it was only a week away and all thoughts of Lily and James getting back together were gone because of the endless studying. The Sixth Years took their end of term exam a week before school was out along with the first, second, third, and fourth years.

The night of the Farwell Feast the sixth years received their results from their exams. Lily had passed everything with flying colors, but she knew her Transfiguration grade could have been much higher, but she didn't worry about it because her Charms and Potions grade were perfect. Alice had done very well except in Charms, but her Herbology grade made up for it. Cassidy made the usual and was horrible in Potions….as usual and Gabriella's grades were pretty much the same.

James's grades were outstanding, but Potions was the one that hurt him. Sirius did good but not as well as James, of course. Remus did really well in all of them, and wasn't as surprised as the others when he found out James actually did better then himself. Remus knew that James had never studied before this year and the only reason James studied this year was to get Lily Evans out of his head. Peter did…well not horrible, but he could defiantly be seen at the bottom of their class.

The next day the Hogwarts Express left Hogwarts Castle at eleven o'clock and was headed back to King's Cross. Lily busied herself with Prefect duty and Remus did the same so he didn't look like a bad Prefect compared to Lily. James went to sit with Amelia and her friends for once. Sirius and Peter played Exploding Snap all the way back to King's Cross, and Frank jumped in the game every once in a while. Alice, Gabriella, and Cassidy all talked about Lily and how they were worried about her. Alice assured them that Lily was fine and that she was just trying to deal with her relationship with Tyler.

Lily jumped off of the Hogwarts Express as soon as it stopped and said goodbye to Alice, Frank, and a very surprised Cassidy and Gabriella.

Lily was excited to cross through the barrier and see her mum and dad there smiling at her, but she wasn't excited to see her horrible sister standing there scowling at her. Lily also noticed at ring with a small diamond in it on her left ring finger.

Lily loaded the car with her parents and was soon on her way to Surrey with her family and dreaded the summer as all Petunia would talk about was her Engagement to that big loaf Vernon Dursley.


	34. You're the Head Boy?

__

A.N. / Sorry about the updates being so slow to update but my job has been working me like overtime and stuff. My first day off and I'm writing, aren't I a good person? Sorry to keep you guys hanging. And don't worry James and Lily will get back together, it'll just take time.

****

Chapter 34

Lily's parents of course had welcomed Lily back with open arms and were ecstatic to have their little girl back home for two months. They asked Lily how school had been and Lily lied by saying it had been terrific and her parents found out that Lily was still dating Tyler and that he'd just graduated from Auror school and would soon start his job. Petunia of course avoided her 'freak' of a sister at all cost and anytime Vernon would come around he'd act like a gentlemen in front of Mrs. and Mr. Evans but as soon as they weren't around he joined in with Petunia by calling Lily a 'freak'.

Lily didn't care she'd soon be seventeen years old and she'd be able to do magic, it sucked that she couldn't do it around Muggles or she'd hex her sister and soon to be brother-in-law into oblivion.

Tyler took Lily to Madam Puddifoot's a few days after she'd gotten home so they could have a romantic date and he broke some bad news to Lily.

"**WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME**?!" Lily yelled and made local snogging couples scowl at Lily for breaking up their snogging sessions.

"Lily please don't be mad."

"How can I not be mad?!" She hissed at her boyfriend for now six months.

"We've hardly seen one another with me still at Hogwarts and you going to Auror school and now they are ready to send out you for weeks let alone months and you can't contact me the _whole_ time you are out?! I don't want you to go!" Lily hissed again, "Get another job!"

Tyler shook his head, "It's not that easy Lily. If we were married I could write you and let you know a bit where I was at, but since we are only dating they won't let me give out any other details. Besides I'm working under the best Auror EVER!"

"Who?"

"Harold James Potter," Tyler said with a smile and Lily almost spit hot tea all over his face.

"_Your working under James's father_?! _No wonder they won't let you contact me! Harold and Grace still want James and I to get back together!_"

Tyler rolled his eyes, "I know that Harold and Grace want you to get back with James but Harold is a very professional man. He's been friends with my Grandfather for years, Lily I was top in my Auror class and he asked specifically for me to work under him! I'm not passing this up."

Lily nodded, "I'm just being selfish, besides the Potters are probably thrilled that James is with his childhood friend, _Amelia Bones_."

Summer passed by and Alice was over almost everyday…well that was when she wasn't busy with Frank. Cassidy and Gabriella forced themselves into Lily's life and Lily finally gave in. The three friends agreed not to bring up James or Amelia in any conversation what so ever.

Mostly the summer had been a drag for Lily because Lily was dragged around with her mum, Petunia, Mrs. Dursley, and Vernon's enormous sister Marge who looked a lot like a man. Petunia had picked out her Wedding Gown and it was absolutely horrible! Lily threw up in her mouth when she saw it.

Mrs. Dursley and Marge of course loved it and Abigail had to act as if she did, but Lily knew deep down inside Abigail hated it as much as Lily did.

Petunia's dress had a huge ruffle around the neck with a huge bow at the breast and bottom, there was lace around the sleeves and around the bottom of the dress. All white, it was a nightmare! Petunia's bridesmaid dresses were horrible too, and much to Lily and Petunia's disappointment Lily would be a bridesmaid in Petunia's wedding.

Two weeks after Lily had been home Abigail and Blake Evans informed Petunia that if Lily wasn't a bridesmaid that they wouldn't pay for Petunia's wedding.

Lily first _never_ even wanted to attend her sister's wedding and now she was in it! The dress was even more horrible then Petunia's!

Petunia had eight bridesmaids, three flower girls, and a maid-of-honor.

The flower girls were in pink with white bows at the shoulders and the back of the dress. The bows were white which matched their shoes, socks, baskets, and hats. There was also a ribbon that tied around the hat and draped off and it was the very pink of the dress.

The bridesmaid dresses were all pink with a huge underskirt that was under a huge poof like dress that was the ugliest pink Lily had ever seen. There were about sixteen layers to the bottom of this dress and itched so badly that Lily wanted to scream! There were bows at the breast, back of dress, sleeves, and then ruffles everywhere you could think of. The bridesmaid would wear floral wreaths in their hair with a pink ribbon that was in the wreath and hung down. Even their pink shoes had a bow on it!

The Maid-Of-Honor's dress was by far the worse and Lily was just so happy that her parents hadn't insisted on Lily being Maid-Of-Honor. Maid-Of-Honor was Marge, Vernon's sister. Marge's dress looked like a pink Circus tent with bows and ribbons and lace everywhere! Lily hated to think about it…it just made her sick.

Yes, _The Wedding of the Century_, as Lily liked to call it wouldn't take place until Christmas holidays. Two days after Lily would come home and Petunia wouldn't be back until after Lily was back at Hogwarts. Lily couldn't believe she was going to be so lucky! Of course all Lily had to worry about now was trying to convince Tyler to go with her to this god awful wedding and not laugh at her in that horrible dress she'd be wearing.

June and July passed by rather quickly, much too quickly for Lily's liking. Lily had seen plenty of Alice and she'd also seen a lot of Cassidy and Gabriella, much to Lily's surprise. It seemed that no matter how stubborn Lily was going to try and be; Gabriella and Cassidy were not going to give up on their friend.

They had accepted that Lily was with Tyler and she had no intention on getting back with James and she hoped that James and Amelia were happy together. Lily had also seen a lot of Remus and Sirius too, as they were some of her best friend's boyfriends and Frank made stops by too of course.

Besides planning Petunia's god awful **Wedding of the Century,** Lily hadn't hardly seen a bit of Tyler and it saddened her a lot.

She thought she'd see more of Tyler than she had while she'd been attending Hogwarts, but Tyler was very rarely ever around. He did send owls to Lily all the time with lots of 'I'm sorry' or 'I swear I'll make it up to you next time'. Lily didn't like dating a fulltime Auror now. It really sucked a lot.

Then add the threat of the new Dark Lord that was arising, yes this new Dark Lord called himself; Lord Voldemort. He was suppose to be the next horrible thing after the last Dark Lord Grindelwald who was defeated by Professor Albus Dumbledore in 1945.

On July 31st, Lily received her seventh and final Hogwarts letter. Lily felt a few tears fill her eyes, as she knew this would be the last year she'd travel to Hogwarts. Lily noticed that her Hogwarts letter was a bit thicker than usual, even though her letters had been thick since she'd been Gryffindor Prefect for two years running now and hopefully this year too.

There was a knock at the door and at the very moment that Abigail Evans went to open the door, Lily gave out a scream. Which of course made Abigail and the person at the door run to Lily instantly.

"Lily dear what's wrong?" Abigail asked approaching her now seventeen year old daughter.

Inside it said:

****

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

__

of **WITCHCRAFTand ****WIZADRY**

__

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

__

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

****

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been appointed Head Girl for you Seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

__

Deputy Headmistress

"It's a letter from the Wizarding World," Tyler said noticing the parchment in her hands. Yes Tyler was the person who had happened to be at the door. He'd actually finally had a day off! Surprise, surprise!

"I…it…it's from H…Hogwarts!" Lily stuttered as she looked at the letter in front of her.

"That's great Lily dear," Abigail said looking at her youngest daughter oddly and then looking back at Tyler in which he shrugged to what had Lily so speechless.

"No…it's different this time."

"Oh dear," Abigail walked up and gave Lily a hug. "Did you not make Prefect this year? It's okay, your father and I are still very proud of you."

"No…I mean yes. You're right I didn't make Prefect."

"Love," Tyler said feeling sorry for his beautiful girlfriend. "I'm so sorry."

Lily shook her head, "No don't be."

Tyler and Abigail gave one another a look of questioning, "But Lily?" Abigail began to speak but Lily interrupted her.

A grin spread across her face, "Don't be sorry that I didn't get Prefect this year because I made HEAD GIRL!"

"WHAT?!" Abigail screamed so happy for her daughter and brought her into a hug. "Oh Lily! I'm so proud of you! Head Girl!"

"What's going on down here?!" Blake Evans asked completely out of breath, "What has Petunia did now?"

"I didn't do a thing to that '_freak_'," Petunia hissed as she looked at her sister in total envy as her mom was hugging her daughter over and over again.

"I _demand_ to know _what the bloody hell _is going on down here?!"

"**LILY MADE HEAD GIRL**!" Abigail wailed now crying with joy and Blake's face lit up and he walked over to hug his youngest daughter.

"We knew you could do it Lily dear."

"Arrrgh! I swear this family is obsessed with Lily's _freakiness_ and no one sees her as a curse to our family except **ME**!" Petunia yelled and then ran upstairs to get away from her family.

"Don't mind her," Abigail said still hugging Lily. "We are _all_ proud of you! Tyler, I'm going to make a feast for Lily making Head Girl, you and your family are invited."

Tyler smiled, "I'll be here. I'm sorry to say that my mum has to work the graveyard shift at St. Mungo's and Grandfather is most likely working, since school starts in a month."

"Then we'll be happy for you to come over tonight." Blake said smiling.

"Mum, can I invite Alice, Frank, Cassidy, Sirius, Gabriella, and Remus over?"

Abigail nodded, "It's your celebration invite whoever you want."

"Great! I'm going to go owl them now!" Lily ran upstairs to her room and Tyler just stood in the kitchen looking around.

"You can go upstairs with her," Abigail said laughing at Tyler blush.

"Just you make sure her door is open." Blake said as his fatherly protection was kicking in gear.

"Yes sir," Tyler said blushing even more as he followed Lily to her room.

Later that night…

Alice, Gabriella, and Cassidy were the only ones who were able to make it to the feast besides Abigail, Blake, and Tyler of course. Petunia went over to Vernon's parents house for dinner because she wanted to get as far as possible from Lily and her 'freak' friends.

Lily and her friends decided to meet up at Diagon Alley on August 15th to go shopping for all of their supplies that they would need for school.

After Lily's friends left, Lily and Tyler were alone in the family room and she was looking over her Head Girl pin, once again.

"I'm really proud of you Lily," he smiled looking at her lovingly.

"Thanks Ty," she smiled.

"I need to tell you something Lily," He spoke seriously and this surprised Lily because usually Tyler wasn't that serious about anything…except her school and his job.

"Sure, what's going on?"

"Lily," he sighed but before he could say what he was thinking an owl flew through the window and sat on Tyler's lap.

"Who could it be from?"

Tyler shrugged as he'd never seen this owl in his entire life, but he took the letter from the owl and the owl flew away. Tyler opened the letter and began to read, after reading it he sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked looking at him oddly.

"Letter from the Ministry, I have to go."

"_Again_?!" She whined, "I don't like you being an Auror now. You're always gone." She pouted standing up and leading him towards the door because she knew he had to leave regardless.

"I'm sorry love, but this is my job. This is what I signed up to do."

"I know, I know." She nodded, she leaned up to kiss him goodbye and just as he was about to leave and head to the Ministry of Magic office she spoke up. "When will you be back?"

"I have no clue, but I'll owl you as soon as I can."

"Promise?"

Tyler nodded, "Promise." And then he was gone.

Lily sighed and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

By August 15th Lily was starting to get a bit scared, it had been sixteen days since she'd seen or heard from her boyfriend and as far as she knew he was still on his Auror mission. Lily missed him desperately and with him gone her mind stared to wonder to places she would like it not to go.

Lily had been dreaming the other night that her Grandma Rose was still alive and was so thrilled that Lily had made Head Girl, but then Lord Voldemort had broken down the door and killed everyone in her house that she truly loved. Her mum and dad, Tyler, Cassidy, Gabriella, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus, surprisingly Peter, Sarah, Mrs. and Mr. Potter, and surprisingly her the most James. Lily had noticed in the dream that she cried over James's body more than she had over Tyler's, but then again dreams meant so many different things that it was way too impossible to assume what the dream actually meant.

Lily was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Alice, Cassidy, and Gabriella to show up to go shopping for their next term.

Shopping with her girlfriends had been pretty fun all day. The girls had to get some new books, parchment, ink, potion supplies, a few new robes, treats for their animals, and other goodies. They decided after a long day of shopping that they'd stop for some ice cream before they needed to say goodbye to Lily at the Leaky Cauldron, as Lily's father was coming by the Muggle part of London to pick her up.

"You girls go ahead and sit down…here take my bags, I'll order for us." Lily said handing her bags over to her friends as they went to find a place to eat. After the order was handed to Lily, she walked over to the table holding all the ice cream the girls wanted. Cassidy got strawberry, Gabriella got chocolate, Alice got butterscotch, and Lily had vanilla with whipped cream, and chocolate syrup. Lily of course was always so picky so her ice cream had to be perfect. Lily sat down at the table to see that Frank, Remus, Sirius, and surprisingly Peter and some new girl sat down with them.

"Hi Peter, who is this pretty girl?"

Peter blushed, "Katrina." Lily of course lied, poor Katrina was as ugly as Amy had been. "Yeah Amy and I broke up and I met Katrina a few days ago, I knew you wouldn't know because we haven't seen you all summer."

"We?" Lily asked.

"Yeah we," a voice behind her said and Lily instantly felt goose bumps all over. "You know Sirius, Remus, Peter, and me."

Lily turned around to be looking at a taller, more mature looking James Potter. "Nice to see you Lily."

Lily swallowed her ice cream and almost chocked on it, because of the surprise in seeing James. "Nice to see you too James."

"So how are things with Tyler?"

"Fine…good." She nodded.

"Where is he?"

"Auror business, and Amelia?"

"Shopping with her friends." James shrugged and it bothered Lily the way he didn't seem to care where Amelia was it was as if….

"Do you know when he comes back?"

"Who?" Lily asked forgetting who they were talking about.

"Tyler…you know your _boyfriend_."

"Oh yeah…I mean no. I have no clue when he comes back. He's been gone for over two weeks now and I haven't heard from him." Lily looked down at her watch she had thirty minutes before her dad was suppose to come and pick her up. "Oh my look at the time, I should be going. Dad will be by to pick me up soon."

Lily left her ice cream and picked up her many bags, "I could help you to the Leaky Cauldron." James offered walking up to her.

"No it's alright, I'll be fine. Besides you don't want to miss Amelia when she comes looking for you. Bye you guys," Lily turned to everyone else. "See you on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st." And with that Lily rushed out as soon as she could.

"Well that was odd," Sirius said looking at his best friend trying to support him.

"Damn it!" James said taking Lily's seat and banging his head on the table.

"What?" Peter asked stupidly.

"After the whole summer of being away from her, I thought I was over her. But I'm not…I still love her. I still love her and yet she still hates me. Like bloody well sucks."

"What's wrong James, my dear?" Amelia purred walking up to James and wrapping her arms around him.

"Nothing," James lied. "Are you done?" Amelia nodded, "Good. Now lets get you back home so I can go home." James said and Amelia could tell something was bothering him but knew better than to say anything.

The rest of August passed by as the whole summer vacation had, and it wasn't long before Blake Evans was putting Lily's trunk into the trunk of the car. Blake, Abigail, and Lily got in the car and headed to King's Cross in London to bring her to Platform 9 ¾ to bring Lily back to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year.

They arrived at King's Cross at ten thirty and said their goodbyes outside of the platform and Lily promised to write every week to her parents and headed towards her platform. Lily made it instantly to the Head Boy and Girl's compartment and changed in her robes before the Head Boy arrived. Lily pinned her Head Girl badge on her robes and laid down to read a book. Ten minutes before eleven Lily Evans fell asleep on one of the couches.

James Potter was making his way to the Head Boy and Girl's compartment five minutes before eleven and had already said his goodbyes to his friends when they got on the Hogwarts Express together. James knew that he'd have to conduct the meeting with what girl made Head Girl to the Prefects and then would have to make a few rounds with the Head Girl. Remus, Alice, and Frank would make it to the Prefect meeting in a little over than an hour in one of the Prefect compartments. But until then Peter, Katrina, Alice, Frank, Gabriella, Remus, Cassidy, and Sirius were going to share a compartment at the end of the train together and chat along together as friends.

When James Potter opened up the Head compartment he looked around and didn't see the Head Girl yet, but he wasn't surprised. She still had five minutes and she was probably saying goodbye to her family. James only knew of two girls that were the smartest and would most likely be made Head Girl, Bellatrix Black or Lily Evans. James hoped it would be Lily. Not only for the reason that he was head over hills of Lily, but because he knew he'd have to spend a lot of time with the Head Girl all year and there was no way in hell he'd want to spend his year with that insane resident bitch herself, Bellatrix Black.

James began to change his robes and put on his Head Boy badge and the James felt the train move underneath him and wondered where on Earth was that Head Girl. James had just sat down and opened up Quidditch Throughout the Ages, when he heard a moan across the compartment on the other couch. And there she was, Lily Evans. As beautiful as could be, she looked like an angel and it broke his heart that they weren't together anymore.

She moaned again in her sleep and James walked over to see her, but when he got closer to her he could see that she wasn't sleeping peacefully…she was having a nightmare. Not wanting Lily to be in any pain he tried to shake her awake. She screamed and jumped on top of James who was sitting on the floor.

Lily's eyes popped open to see James and she buried her head in his shoulder. Coming naturally he put his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Shh, everything will be alright."

"Thank Merlin you're here, I was so afraid he tried to take my baby."

James's eyes widened, Lily's baby? Lily had sex with Tyler and now she was pregnant?! He'd kill Tyler. "Your baby?" James asked feeling crushed.

"Yes my Harry. He tried to take my Harry, don't let him take Harry."

"Harry?" James wondered, That was his father's nickname. And how would Lily know the sex of her baby, she had to only be a few weeks, that was _if_ she was pregnant.

"Yes Harry, where's James!" She sobbed harder, "I want James! Don't leave me James! He wants Harry!" She screamed and James pulled her back to see she was still asleep.

"Lily," James whispered in her ear. "Lily wake up, darling your asleep."

Lily's eyes popped open as she heard someone talking to her and she was very much surprised to see that she was sitting in James's lap and in his embrace. "Uh James? Why am I here? And what are you doing in here? This is the Head Boy and Girl's compartment _only_."

James nodded and Lily got out of his lap, "I know. I belong here."

"No you don't, the Head Boy does."

James nodded again, "Yes Lily I know. I _am_ the Head Boy and I'm guessing you're the Head Girl."

Lily gasped, "You're the Head Boy?!"


	35. Head Boy and Girl

A.N. / Glad you guys liked the last chapter, thing will work out with James and Lily soon…just be patient. Trust me I want Lily with James too, but this has to happen…for the both of them. Sorry it's taken so long, I've been in and out of the hospital. I'm better now, so I'm updating!

* * *

****

Chapter 35

"You're the Head Boy?!"

James gave Lily that arrogant smirk that he always flashed and saved just for her, in which she hated. "Yes Lily _I_ am the Head Boy. Isn't that something? You're Head Girl and I'm Head Boy. _You_ know we'll be spending a lot of time together since…"

"Stuff it _Potter_," Lily said rolling her eyes at James and James was hurt that they'd gone back to last names again. "I don't think you want to say anything else because you're girlfriend wouldn't like it and neither would _my boyfriend_."

Lily sat on the train for the next hour trying to ignore James as much as possible, "Lily?" James asked about forty minutes later.

"What do _you_ want _Potter_?"

"Well we need to get to the first Prefect compartment for the Prefect meeting and then later tonight we need to meet up and plan Prefect duties together with Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh, yeah. Whatever, let's get this over with."

"Alright," Lily said louder than anyone in the small compartment. "Now I know there are a lot of us in the tiny compartment so Potter and I will try and make this meeting short and sweet."

"Just like you baby," James said with a smirk.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Watch out you wouldn't want _Amanda _to find out you're hitting on your ex."

"Amelia," James corrected her.

"Oh yeah, isn't that what I said?" Lily said still rolling her eyes. "Anyways, new Prefects for Slytherin. Fifth year: Crystal Moody and James Zambini, Sixth year: Katrina Zee, Micah Parkinson and Seventh year: Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape." Snape and Bellatrix gave Lily and James both death glares.

"Prefects for Ravenclaw. Fifth year: Zachary Bones and Janet Smith, Sixth year: Patrick Patil and Tiffany Lanes, and Seventh year: Frank Longbottom and Amelia Bones." Lily looked up and started to blush as she'd just put Amelia down, but for some odd reason James didn't seemed fazed that he called Lily 'baby' in front of his girlfriend.

James took the paper that Lily was reading off of and finished the list for Lily, "Prefects for Hufflepuff. Fifth year: Jean O'Neil and Christopher McFarland, Sixth year: Alexander Westbrook and Bertha Jorkins, and Seventh year: Jenna Prewett and Mark McKinnon."

"Prefects for Gryffindor. Fifth year: Nicholas Ford and Chariton Prewett, Sixth year: Janet Moon and Terry Abbot, and Seventh year: Cassidy O'Brian and Remus Lupin." James began to clap with Lily joining and the others following the Head Boy and Girl because they just did.

"Now," Lily took over. "Congratulations to you all for being chosen as Prefects by Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. Now _Potter_," Lily pushed some parchment that was written on into his stomach. "Will pass out your Prefect duty schedules, there will also be a meeting once a month in Professor Dumbledore's office and Potter and I will inform you of them every month. Also on your Prefect duty schedule is the password to your common room and your common room only. You are all excused now." Everyone walked out except Amelia, James, and Lily.

Lily picked up her things and rolled her eyes as Amelia clung onto James as quick as she could. Lily had better things to do then see this disgusting couple snog each other into oblivion. Lily opened the door and James moved to where Amelia fell to the ground, "Lily!"

"It's _Evans_," Lily said practically growling at James.

"_Fine, Evans_." James said through gritted teeth, "Evans we need to talk."

"About?"

"Head student stuff," James said pulling something out of air.

"Nice excuse, where did you pull that from? Your arse!"

"How dare you!" Amelia hissed getting in Lily's face.

Lily rolled her eyes at this twit, "You are so head over hills over _Potter_, that you totally forget that he let you fall to the floor when he was trying to make yet another pass at me. So I will do whatever the hell I want _Bones_…and fifteen points from Ravenclaw for sassing me."

Amelia's eyes rose in furry and she looked from her boyfriend and then back to Lily Evans back and forth over and over again. "_James_!"

"What?" James asked as it was obvious he had absolutely no clue what was going on.

"You are Head Boy! Do something!"

"Yeah you're right, I need to go tell Padfoot, Wormtail, and Moony that I'm Head Boy."

Amelia screamed in outrage and ran out of the room.

"Nice Potter," Lily said rolling her eyes at her ex-boyfriend and leaving Potter in the compartment to himself.

The Welcoming Feast was as beautiful as usual and Lily felt a short pain in her chest as she knew this was the last Welcoming Feast she'd be a part of. Lily was sitting with Alice and Frank at the feast, and as much as Gabriella and Cassidy wanted Lily to join them too…they knew that Lily wouldn't. It wasn't that Lily couldn't stand the Marauder's, in fact Lily loved being around Remus and Sirius…they'd become like the brothers she'd never had. But she'd also not seen them since last year and she was hoping that they didn't hate her.

Now Peter was another issue, there was just something about Peter that Lily couldn't put her finger on. It was clear to her that Remus, Sirius, and Potter only let Peter in their group because they felt sorry for him. Something about Peter made Lily's hair stand on end, but she really couldn't pin point it.

"Lily?" Lily blinked to see Alice and Frank looking at her oddly.

"Are you okay Lily?" Frank asked looking at her as if he expected her to pass out at that very second.

"Yeah Lils are you okay?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah I'm fine…what's up with the twenty questions?"

"You seem off," Alice said eating some chicken fingers.

Lily shook her head, "Nope."

The feast ended a bit too soon for Lily's taste because she knew she'd be in a room with James Potter and Lily wanted to be as far away from that horrid boy as possible. Lily of course knew that Dumbledore would be in the room with them but Lily didn't want to be in a room with James…but then again she knew she was being childish because James was in every class with her.

"Lily where are you going?" Alice asked as she noticed Lily parting from them.

"Well I know that Frank is going to escort you to Gryffindor tower and then he'll head to Ravenclaw Common Room."

"Yeah…so?"

"Okay…well. I have to meet with Dumbledore tonight before I head to bed."

"Doesn't James have to meet with Dumbledore tonight too?" Frank asked as he remembered hearing a bit of the conversation that was held by the Marauders and their girlfriends tonight at dinner.

"Oh?" Alice said raising her eyebrow.

"Eat a coach roach cluster," Lily said rolling her eyes at Alice. "It is _nothing_ like that. I hate Potter! He's a pompous, arrogant arse!"

Alice nodded, "Yes indeed. But a pompous, arrogant arse that use to be your boyfriend."

Lily looked outraged at Alice and stormed off, "Do you think that was wise Alice?" Frank said staring at the enraged redhead stalk off.

"I know I've made her mad, but she knows its true. Trust me, she won't stay mad for long. She can never be made at me for long."

Lily got in front of Dumbledore's office and looked at the gargoyle in front of her and stared at it blankly. She was remembering this summer and how special it would have been to her if Tyler hadn't worked so much. Lily shook herself, she couldn't get all emotional about Tyler now, not when she was about to have to face that horrible arse Potter, himself.

" Cauldron Cakes," the gargoyle jumped out of Lily's way and she made it up the staircase to Professor Albus Dumbledore's office.

__

James P.O.V.

The door opened and there was the most beautiful woman in front of me. Merlin, I never thought she could get any more beautiful, but she defiantly did this summer. How I'd love to wrap her up in my arms and give her a long, deep, intimate kiss. But Lily didn't see me that way, she hated me. I'd betrayed her when she already didn't trust men. I'd betrayed her with a slut, I was a horrible man and I'd never forgive myself.

I loved her, hell I loved her with all of my heart and I'd never have her back again. Lily's heart was in Tyler Smith's hand and she'd never be mine again.

Lily's hair had grown since I saw her, and it was obvious there were other layers in her hair that made her face glow. She was wearing a little bit of makeup and it just made her glow.

"What are you staring at _Potter_," she said growling at me and my heart sank.

"I was staring at your beautiful face, it brings such a wonderful presence around me." Lily blushed and it made my heart skip a beat. And then Lily's face turned back to the hard look I'd gotten use to.

"Stuff it Potter and quit trying to flatter me."

"Why Miss Evans," Dumbledore said coming out of a door in his office. "What does Mr. Potter owe such comments for? Did he turn your hair purple with green highlights again?"

I felt my stomach fall out as he saw that furious look that was coming onto her face, "No sir." She said blushing.

"Ah yes if I remember you made James's hair pink for a month."

Lily nodded with a smile, "His hair and eyebrows, and any other hair on his body."

"Oh my," Dumbledore laughing and I didn't like being the butt of the conversation. "Now lets get to the reason that I called the two of in here."

Professor McGonagall walked in, "Are we ready Albus?"

"What's going on?" Lily and I asked at the same time.

__

Lily's P.O.V.

"Minerva sit," Dumbledore said and a seat popped up beside him. "As Professor McGonagall is your Head of House, she is here. Now I don't know if the two of you know this or not, but Head Boy and Girl get their own dormitory." James and I nodded to this, "But as of this year it's changed."

"What?!" James and I asked outraged. I was guessing he was looking forward to having a room to himself as I was. Don't get me wrong, I loved sharing a room with Cassidy, Gabriella, and Alice. But having my own room would be so sweet!

"Since the treats of Lord Voldemort, this summer there has been some renovations at the school. By the Great Hall there was a corridor that was put there for young couples that had gotten married and started a family."

"So?" I asked wanting to know where this was going. I was really tired and ready for bed, I didn't mind sharing a room with Cassidy, Gabriella, and Alice for another year. Just I didn't want to spend another year with Heather Cox or Paris Waters, again! "Where is this going Professor?"

"Patience Miss Evans, I'm getting there." Dumbledore said with a smile, "Well…the renovations were for this years Head Boy and Girl. If there is an attack on the school the Head Boy and Girl will have a secret entrance to my office and be right on the ground floor to fight off any Death Eaters or Lord Voldemort himself."

"I thought we were staying in Gryffindor Tower?" James asked and he looked as clueless as myself.

"The two of you will have your own dormitory but you will share a Common Room together. Since the two of you have to work a lot together this year, you'll share a living area. There is one bathroom and two entrances to it. One by Miss Evans's room and one by Mr. Potter's room."

"Are you telling me?!" I asked outraged, there was on way I was going to share a living area with James Potter!

"That you and Mr. Potter will share a living area as Head Boy and Girl. We are trying it out with the two of you and if it goes well it will stay for upcoming Head Boy and Girls to follow you two. Your living area is behind a portrait of Godric Gryffindor's wife, Aurora Gryffindor. She's got auburn hair and in a green medieval dress, the portrait is down the hall from the portrait to the kitchens. Mr. Potter I believe you know where it is at. Your password is 'Waddles the Penguin.'

" Waddles the Penguin?" I asked laughing.

"Yes, he was my favorite pet." Dumbledore said nodding, "And you are not allowed to tell your friends the password. Your both excused, goodnight."

__

James P.O.V.

I couldn't believe how lucky I was! The year that I some how pull off Head Boy and the beautiful Lily Evans is Head Girl, they put the Head Boy and Girl in a living area together! Of course Amelia would get jealous, but I never really cared for Amelia…she was just a way to get Lily jealous. Problem was that I'd been with Amelia for three or four months and I still hadn't made Lily jealous, and she was still with that punk Tyler Smith.

Since Smith was the top of his Auror class, of course my father took him under his wing. Constantly asked Smith about Lily which drove me crazy. Amelia tried to take my attention away from Lily, but I just did what I usually did to Amelia…ignore her.

"James!" I heard my name being called as I turned I saw none other than my current stalker, my girlfriend Amelia Bones. It was true that I hadn't seen Amelia this angry with me for a few days but I honestly didn't care. I noticed that Lily saw the nonchalant look upon my face and Lily looked taken back. Maybe Lily would finally figure out that I have no intension to stay with Amelia.

"What?"

"What are you doing with _her_?"

"Lily?"

Amelia nodded as she looked like an over raged pug, "_Lily_ is the Head Girl for this year." Lily said rolling her eyes at Amelia. "You know I do have a name."

"I'm not talking to you, I need to talk to my boyfriend."

Lily shrugged, "By all means."

"Amelia we've got to get back to our quarters."

"Quarters?" Amelia asked, "Why aren't you heading up to Gryffindor Tower?"

"Things have changed," I said getting annoyed with Amelia and wish she'd just go away.

"Are you dumping me for _her_?" Amelia said as her light face began to become beet red.

"Of course not," Lily said rolling her eyes. "You _actually_ think that I'd take him back?"

I looked at Lily in awe that she'd actually say that in public, I knew that she hated me because of what I'd done…but did the hate for me really go this deep?

"James!" Amelia screamed and I figured she was loud enough to wake up the entire castle. "Then what in Merlin's name are you doing down here with her?! And you're not heading to Gryffindor Tower?!"

"Will you bite your tongue?" Lily said rolling her eyes, "You want to wake up the Bloody castle? What are you doing here anyways?"

"James and yourself assigned me Prefect duty of this area tonight, remember?"

"Look Amelia, things have changed because of Voldemort." Amelia jumped when I said his name, but she always did that. "Dumbledore is making the Head Boy and Girl sharing a living quarters. We'll have to share a bathroom, Common Room, and we have separate bedroom. Our quarters are near the kitchens, that's where we are going."

"I don't like this." Amelia said pouting.

"Neither do I," Lily said rolling her eyes at Amelia. "But we must be going."

Lily and I began to walk off and Amelia pulled me back, "You don't want to give me a goodnight kiss?" I really didn't want to, I wanted to keep walking with Lily; but I knew I'd hear an ear full from Amelia later on. I leaned down to give Amelia a peck on the lips while Lily just kept walking.

I didn't catch up with Lily until I was in our Common Room, Lily was turned away from me but I could see her clutching a letter to her chest. I figured Lily was reading a letter from Smith and I didn't want to be anywhere around to see her gloat. I was starting to walk up the stairs when I heard a sob from Lily, and when I turned around I saw her face was read and there were tears. Lily didn't know that I saw her.

I went upstairs to my room, it was a white room with gold and scarlet everywhere. My favorite pictures from home where here. Beside my bed was that picture I stared at every night back home, it was a picture of Lily and myself before we broke up. When we were still together and everything was nice and sweet and loving. I changed into my pajama clothes and a white t-shirt and headed back down to the Common Room to see Lily still down there but she was sobbing now.

"Lily?"

She looked up and my heart melted, "What?" She asked but her usual hurtful tone was gone, she was sad…as sad as the first time I found her crying. Lily looked as helpless as before. "What are you doing down here?" She asked as she tried to hold back her tears but they kept falling.

"Why are you down here crying and clutching that letter to you closely?"

"It's from Tyler's mum."

I sat down beside her and she didn't object, "She got word from him then I'm assuming?"

Lily shook her head no, "She got word from your father…and Tyler is both missing. He's missing and they have no clue what's going to happen. Their…their assuming him dead."

I went to engulf Lily in a hug but she shrugged me away, "Just because my boyfriend is missing don't you dare think I'm going to fall back into your arms." Lily got up and walked towards her room about five minutes later I heard the bath running and I still hadn't moved a bit.

I figured she'd come to me to comfort her again, like I did with her Grandma Rose's death. But then again Tyler wasn't counted as dead, yet. Lily had to know what kind of threat was on Smith's life everyday, being an Auror.

In a way I hoped he wasn't dead for Lily's sake, but in a selfish way I hoped he would so she'd come crying to me and she'd be all mine again.


	36. PUT THAT THING AWAY!

A.N. / Glad you all liked the last chapter and now on with the next one!

* * *

****

Chapter 36

A couple of weeks later Lily was sitting at dinner between Cassidy and Alice. Cassidy and Gabriella were actually sitting with Alice and Lily for once and had left their Marauder boyfriends with that git, James Potter. Lily was once again ranting about how much she hated having to share her living space with James Potter. Cassidy, Gabriella, and Alice didn't object to her ranting because they knew that once Lily quit ranting about James she'd start getting upset over Tyler again. They'd been at school now for almost a month and Lily hadn't received another letter about Tyler's whereabouts.

She figured she would have gotten more but Potter probably contacted his dad and told him how upset Lily got and now she was even worse. Lily had even went to the Headmaster's office to try and find out if he knew anything about his grandson, but Dumbledore was also clueless.

Lily had been feeling really down lately as this weekend was the first Hogsmede trip and she always met up with Tyler on their Hogsmede trips. Her best friends had told their boyfriends that they'd be spending this trip with Lily to take her mind off of Tyler.

"He is the dirtiest slob you've ever met!" Lily yelled and Frank knew better to roll his eyes, an angry Lily Evans was the wrong person to get mad at you. "He leaves his things _everywhere_! I don't see how in Merlin's name can Sarah, Grace, and Harold put up with that arrogant arse!"

"Aww how sweet Evans, talking about me once again?" James said walking over to Lily and batting his eyes at her.

"Get away from me _Potter_," Lily said through gritted teeth. "Before I hex you into oblivion!"

"Oooh," James said raising his eyebrow. "You know you are so _sexy_ when you're angry."

Amelia began to stalk over towards James, Lily guessed she'd seen James talking to Lily. Lily honestly didn't see how in Merlin's name that James could put up with Amelia Bones, she was the most jealous girl Lily had ever met.

"James," Amelia said and her voice was shaking. Everyone began to snicker, but Sirius was already howling. "What are you doing here…by _her_."

"_Her_ has a name, it's Lily." Cassidy said glaring at James's girlfriend. Cassidy probably hated Amelia more than Lily did and Cassidy actually had to put up with Amelia because she was dating James.

"Go snog Black some more, that's all you ever do anyways." Amelia said cutting eyes at Cassidy.

Cassidy jumped up to swing at Amelia but was pulled back by Gabby, Lily, Alice, Frank, and James.

"Look Amelia we need to talk," James sighed. He might as well get this over with, after all he had only started dating Amelia to get Lily jealous and it obviously wasn't working. Besides James could tell that Chris guy that Amelia was trying to make jealous was defiantly jealous now, so at least one of them came out good.

"About?" She asked flashing him sweet eyes which made the girls and Marauders snicker.

"Can we talk outside?"

"Sure, _Jamsie_." She batted her eyes and after she left everyone at Gryffindor table was cracking up at how desperate Amelia was.

About five seconds after James and Amelia walked into the Entrance Hall there was a big scream and then James came strolling in with a smile that stretched across his entire face.

"You finally do it?" Lily heard Sirius ask as James sat down beside Sirius and James nodded. "Thank Merlin! I was hoping you'd dump her soon and I have no clue what you ever saw in her! Hell the only girl I ever liked seeing you with was Evans."

James chuckled, "Me too but she doesn't see me like that any more…she's committed to Smith and there's nothing I can do about it." Lily felt her throat tighten and James continued talking to Sirius.

"Earth to Lily, Lily!" Cassidy yelled as she didn't like being ignored.

"What?!" Lily snapped.

"Where have you been?" Gabby asked, "You've been staring off in space for about five minutes."

"Oh!" Lily sat up as she realized she was actually feeling sorry for James, "Just thinking about Tyler."

"Good because there's a letter here from you and by the looks of it…looks like his handwriting!" Alice said handing the letter to Lily, "You wouldn't respond to the owl so I took it for you."

Lily smiled as she opened the letter and began to read it,

****

My dearest Lily,

I'm so sorry I haven't been able to keep in contact with you and I've heard that Harold contacted you about my disappearance. I'm so sorry if I scared you but trust me I didn't want to be where I was more than you did.

I did in fact get kidnapped by Death Eaters and I have come face to face with Lord Voldemort, hell I was almost murdered about twenty four hours ago, but I escaped. I also rescued someone, he's name is Arthur Weasley and he's got a nice family. His brothers-in-law are Fabian and Gideon Prewett, their younger sister is Molly Prewett Weasley. They've invited me over for dinner for a thank you and it's on your Hogsmede weekend so I was wondering if you would want to go with me.

I miss you love and will see you soon.

Love,

Tyler

"Hubba, hubba!" Gabby said with a big smile, "He wrote _love_."

Lily blushed and looked away from Gabby and looked toward the door to the Great Hall where she saw James Potter walk out and for some reason she wondered what was wrong with him. "Alice what time is it?" Lily asked eating some apple pie.

"Fifteen minutes to seven, why?"

"Oh dang!" Lily said getting up and gathering her stuff.

"What's up?" Cassidy asked as Sirius joined to sit by her.

"I've got my duty rounds in fifteen minutes and I still need to drop my things off and freshen up."

"Later." They all said in chorus once Lily was walking off and Sirius looked as if he was gloating.

"What are you so smidgen about?" Cassidy asked looking at her boyfriend oddly.

"Lily has to _freshen up_."

"So? What does Lily freshening up have anything to do with you?"

"Not me, Prongsie!"

"What does James have to do with Lily?"

"James and Lily have Head Boy and Head Girl patrol…you know _together_ and that's why Lily had to _freshen_ up for _James_."

"Hmm, do you really think it possible?" Gabriella asked looking at all her friends and her boyfriend as Remus and Peter had joined them when Sirius did.

"Now that's a tough question." Cassidy said sighing, "I wish James would just dump Amelia."

"Check," Sirius said with a smile.

"What do you mean check?"

"Baby doll, he dumped her tonight."

"Yes!" The three girls said at the same time and began to giggle.

"So part one is done," Remus said drinking some pumpkin juice.

"What do you mean 'part one'?" Gabriella asked eyeballing her boyfriend.

"Well Padfoot, Wormtail, and I all formed a plan to get Lily and James back together."

"Oooh!" Gabby said and started to giggle again, "What's the plan?" Remus, Peter, and Sirius told Gabriella, Alice, Frank, and Cassidy their plan of 'Operation: Get Lily and James back together!

Lily walked back into her living area that she was having to share with the intolerable James Potter and walked up to her room to put down her letter she'd received from Tyler and put on a fresh set of robes, brushed her hair, and as she was about to leave she noticed her bedroom was different.

Lily's room was defiantly different from James's. James's room had white walls with Quidditch posters everywhere plus gold and scarlet everywhere.

The walls in Lily's room were a sea foam green and around the window was white lace draped all the way around the room. Lily's four poster bed was in all white sheets and Lily absolutely loved it! But Lily finally realized what was different about her room and she'd been to busy to notice when she first walked in. There were lilies everywhere!

Lilies were all over her bed, her dresser, her vanity, and lily flower petals all over the floor. There was a card sitting on the bed with her name on it in wonderful looking penmanship and Lily was temped to read it but she knew she had to meet James for their nightly rounds.

When Lily got downstairs from her bedroom, she met James in the Common Room and instead of doing something stupid or ridiculous it looked like he was actually up to something but before Lily could inform him that she was in the room he spoke to her.

"Congratulations."

"On?" Lily asked wondering what he was going on about now.

"Your letter from Smith, see I told you it would be alright."

Lily sat down in the arm chair across from the couch he was sitting on, "I don't believe so. I think you were just trying to comfort me so I would cave in and fall deeply for you all over again." Lily said very dramatically which got James to roll his eyes at her.

And then something struck his mind, "So you do admit that you had fallen for me?"

"Stuff it Potter," Lily growled turning away but James could tell that she was blushing.

"So Smith's alright, yeah?"

Lily nodded, "I'm going to meet him in Hogsmede, most likely at the Post Office. That night we're going to the Weasleys for dinner."

"Nice family," James nodded chewing on his quill. "Mum and Dad have a soft spot for them, but once Sarah and I met them this summer…I really do love them. Cheery family. They already have three boys and are desperately trying to have a little girl. Girls are rare in the Weasley family."

"Oh, are they one of those old Wizarding Families?"

"Yeah," James said nodding. "Molly use to be a Prewett."

"Yeah that's what Tyler said. I can't believe that she's related to the famous Aurors Fabian and Gideon!"

James hitched an eyebrow up at her, "You know about famous Aurors?" She nodded to his question, "I didn't know you were interested in being an Auror."

"Use to be," Lily corrected him. "Use to be until I found out that they won't let women become Aurors, only Hit Witches. Nope my calling is in medicine, I want to become a Healer."

"Merlin," James sighed. "Are we actually having a civil conversation."

Lily stopped and thought for a moment, "I think we are."

James smiled at her and after a few moments he realized he was staring and then he looked down at his watch, "We need to start our rounds. I've made up a checklist, so we know who to check, where, and all that other stuff we keep forgetting."

"Is that what you were doing when I came in?" James nodded.

After about an hour of patrolling and checking everyone out they came upon the last person Lily wanted to see, Amos Diggory. And for once he didn't have that sleek look upon him that made Lily want to throw up…instead he actually looked…worried. Amos looked up and there was a great relief upon his face.

"_Lily! James!_" He actually looked relieved to see them, "I need to ask you guys a big favor!"

"Why should we agree to anything you ask of you rapist!" James said glaring at the piece of dung in front of him.

"I know I have no right to…"

"Bloody hell you don't…" James yelled at him again.

"James," Lily said calmly and looked at James…a look he hadn't seen in a long time. A look that gave him that familiar flip-flop. "Amos, before I ask you what you want I'm going to tell you know that you are a worthless piece of shit in my eyes and I know and hope you'll rot in hell for all eternity."

"And I know I deserve that and I shouldn't be…"

"Spit it out," Lily said and the way she said it scared James. He'd never seen that look in her eyes…well except once. The night he got his memory back and he figured they'd get back together. That look was hate and James never wanted to be on that side of her eyes again.

"I met this girl from Salem Witchcraft Academy during the Christmas Holidays, and well…she got pregnant. I just got an owl from her and she's at St. Mungo's delivery room now."

"And what do you expect us to do?" James asked with flames flicking in his eyes.

"I've got this James," Lily said stepping in front of her ex boyfriend.

"Here," Lily began to write a note on an extra piece of parchment. "Bring this to Dumbledore and tell him that James and I will take you patrol tonight and don't you dare think I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this for the poor girl you got pregnant, the poor girl who's life you've destroyed. I hope you baby is nothing like you. Go." Amos kept thanking her over and over again before he finally walked off.

Five minutes later James struck up conversation, "That was very noble of you."

"Thanks."

"You know you didn't have to do that."

"I know," Lily said stiffly.

"Does this mean you don't hate him anymore?"

Lily looked at James crazy, "Of course I still hate him. But that poor girl he got pregnant shouldn't have to deliver that baby all by herself. If that baby has a head near as big as Amos's she's going to need his hand to squeeze all the bones out of…I'm just putting him in more misery. He thought standing Prefect watch was hard, wait until he puts up with a woman in labor with his child. I wish I could be there to hear him get yelled at."

James chuckled at her sarcasm and then asked, "What was on the note?"

"A letter to Professor Dumbledore explaining that we wouldn't be able to do all of our usual duties because we were taking over Diggory's duty. I explained to him about Diggory's reason for leaving, Professor Dumbledore will probably be by shortly to talk to us."

"Right on the nose you are, Miss Evans." Professor Albus Dumbledore said stepping out of the shadows, "You know what you did tonight really made the Gryffindor in you shine. Brave enough to talk to Amos after what has happened to you, and noble enough to swallow down what he's done to you and helped him in a time of need."

Lily blushed, there was no way she was any of these things Dumbledore was calling her. She wasn't brave, she didn't trust guys anymore and the only reason she trusted Tyler was because he hadn't broken her heart. She wasn't noble, she was always thinking of herself. Or that's what Petunia always yelled at her.

"I'd like to meet with the two of you tomorrow morning before breakfast, until then." Dumbledore said walking off and after he was gone James began to whine.

"What's wrong with you?"

"We have to meet him _before_ breakfast! That's too early!"

Lily rolled her eyes at him, "You just need to be in bed earlier than you usually are. You know if you weren't sneaking out at midnight to go snog Amelia for hours, you would be more refreshed."

"Thank you Miss-Know-It-All, but for your information I broke up with Amelia this morning."

"Really?" Lily asked and James could have sworn her voice got softer and her stone eyes kind of glossed. "How are you?" She asked and James was sure she actually felt sorry for him.

"Don't be sorry," James said waving his arm. "I've been wanting to break up for a while, just didn't have the heart to. My heart belongs to another girl, she just doesn't know it's hers yet."

"Oh," Lily looked truly sad but James didn't say anything. "Why don't you tell her?"

James shrugged, "She wouldn't believe me. Besides she's too good for me and she's involved with someone else.

Lily nodded and surprisingly hugged him, "Good luck with that girl." Lily looked down at James's watch, "Yay! Our time is up! I'm headed back to the room to take a shower." Lily jumped up and began to walk down the hallway and when she didn't hear his footsteps she turned around, "You just going to sit there?"

James shook his head, "I'll be in the Common Room in a little while. I need to clear my head." Lily nodded and walked off as James found the nearest exit from the castle. James got onto the ground and transformed, it was a full moon and he was headed to the Shrieking Shack. He should have been there hours ago, but they had to take Amos's duty. He hoped his friends wouldn't be angry.

Lily absolutely loved the huge Jacuzzi like bathtub that was in their bathroom. Lily had locked all doors and James would just have to wait to use the bathroom later, it was all hers! There were bubbles everywhere and Lily just needed to soak. There was classical music playing and Lily felt like she was in Heaven. There wasn't much time Lily got to herself to just relax and think. Lily loved being Head Girl, but it was such a hard job.

She still had to talk to James tonight before they went to bed about a ball. Whether they would have a Halloween Ball, a Christmas Ball, or an End-of-Term Ball. Dumbledore had told them only two during the year. Of all the things they'd talked about tonight, you'd think it would be about stuff they needed to get done.

Two hours later Lily woke up, she'd fallen asleep in the bathtub and yet she really couldn't blame herself. She'd been exhausted the last few days, plus add that she thought that Tyler was dead. Lily got out and wrapped her bathrobe around her and walked to her room to get in her pajamas before she started her homework for Professor McGonagall's class.

The next morning at about dawn, James finally walked back into his living area and he was surprised to see Lily out on the couch. Her books were spread all around her and she had a quill on the floor and parchment on her stomach. She was shivering and the fire that was in the fireplace must have gone out hours ago. James got a blanket out of the near closet and draped it over Lily. He also started a fire in the fireplace with a kiss on her forehead he walked upstairs to get ready for their meeting with Dumbledore, he'd wake Lily up after he was out of the shower.

Lily was lightly shaken awake and when her eyes fluttered open James felt that usual flip-flop in his stomach. She smiled and then her face changed to horror as she turned around and stuck her face in the couch.

"Aww come on Lils I don't look that horrible!" James yelled outraged at her.

"OO! 't 'at 'Ut 'way!"

"What in Merlin's name are you saying?! Are you learning English lessons from Hagrid now?"

Lily lifted her head but she kept her eyes squinted shut, "Put that thing away!"

"What are you talking about?" James asked as he wasn't playing with his snitch, as usual.

"**ADJUST YOUR ROBE JAMES POTTER**!" Lily screeched.

James looked down and blushed as he readjusted his robe, "It's fine now…but why did your eyes turn there?" He said with amusement in his voice.

"Shut up Potter! And get out of my site, go get something on!" Lily heard James laugh all the way up the stairs and when his door shut she ran into the bathroom and washed her eyes over and over again. She'd been plagued!


	37. Tragedy and Triumph

__

A.N./ Hey everyone! I'm back again and here's the next chapter! Read, enjoy, and review!!! I'm looking for someone to make a banner for me to put up and to tell me how to post in, thanks!

****

Chapter 37

"Lily! Lily come on we're going to be late!"

"I've got to flush out my eyes again!" Lily screamed from the bathroom.

"Aww, come one it wasn't that bad!"

"Are you kidding me?! That's the worst thing my precious little eyes have had to ever see."

"**LILY**! We're going to be late! Grab your bag and let's go! You are dressed right?!"

"Yes I'm dressed! Fine, fine I'm coming!" Lily yelled stomping down the stairs.

James noticed Lily's eyes were all puffy and red, "It looks like you've been crying."

"No I've been scrubbing my eyes as much as possible to get that horrible sight away."

"Still thinking about it are you?" James said with a smirk upon his face and she rolled her eyes and shoved him into a wall.

"Shut you bloody mouth before I do it for you." Lily said opening the portrait hole and making her way to Dumbledore's office with James following her.

Lily and James walked the whole way to Dumbledore's office bickering and when they walked in they were still fighting.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter…is there something that I should know about here?" They both shook their heads in embarrassment and took the seats provided for them in across from Dumbledore's desk. "Now that we are done bickering like first years, we have some planning to do." Lily and James nodded, "Any suggestions?"

"I believe that we should have a Christmas Ball and End-Of-Term Ball." Lily spoke up.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore said clapping his hands together, "And what will be the guidelines."

"Fourth year and up to the Christmas Ball, and you can invite one person as your date. End-Of-Term Ball, seventh year only but your date can be younger than you." James said before Lily could say anything and she had to admit his ideas were pretty good.

"Great, but I'd like to change one thing." Dumbledore said scribbling all this down on some spare parchment. "The End-Of-Term Ball, sixth and seventh year, plus their dates. There are a lot of seventh years friends with sixth years. What do you two think."

"I think it's perfect Professor," Lily said smiling and James rolled his eyes at her. She was such a suck up.

"Okay great! Now the two of you, I'd like to know the theme of the Christmas Ball in two weeks, so I can announce it. Hogsmede trip is coming up soon and we'll have another one a week before Christmas for the ball and the going home."

"There will be two trains home," Dumbledore went on as Lily and James jotted down everything he was saying. "The first one will leave on the twentieth that will be for third years and bellow, and anyone who didn't want to go to the dance. Then there will be one that leaves on Christmas Eve for the kids that attended the dance." Dumbledore looked at his watch, "Breakfast has started you two are excused."

Once Lily and James got to the Great Hall everyone started at them and Lily had no clue why until she joined Alice for breakfast.

"Why was everyone staring at us," she hissed as she stuffed some toast in her mouth.

"You walked in here with James and the two of you didn't look as if you'd strangle one another. You actually looked…."

"Civil," Frank said finishing Alice's sentence.

"We were just discussing the dances we have to put together."

"Oooh! What kind are we having this year!" Alice said as her blue eyes got big.

"Christmas and End-Of-Term Ball."

"And the themes?"

"We haven't figured that out yet. James and I have two weeks to figure out what the Christmas theme will be and report to Dumbledore, then that night he will announce it at dinner."

"Neat!" Alice said smiling and eating the rest of her scrambled eggs.

The rest of the week passed by rather quickly and it was soon Saturday morning, an owl fell in Lily's bed and woke her up. Lily immediately recognized the owl, it was Solider, Tyler's owl. Lily sat up and gave Solider a pat on the head while she read the letter.

**__**

My dearest Lily,

I have already arrived at The Three Broomsticks, take your time to get ready. Don't dress up in dress robes, but try Sunday best. The Weasleys are a sweet family and we're going to go have dinner with them tonight. I've already spoken to Grandfather and you will be back later than curfew.

Grandfather says he wants you back at the castle at 8 o'clock sharp and we are to Floo you from the Weasley's house to Grandfather's office.

It is now 8am and hopefully you'll here…within the hour?

Send Solider back with your response and I can't wait to see you.

Love,

Tyler

Lily sat there for a minute and she felt funny about that, the way he said 'Love, Tyler.' She wasn't ready for that. Yes they'd been together for almost a year now, but she didn't want…that.

**__**

Tyler,

A hour will be fine, I'll see you later.

Lily

Tyler got Lily's letter ten minutes after she sent it and he was disappointed to see she didn't write, 'Love.' Maybe she was just in a rush, Tyler thought shrugging his shoulders and drinking another butterbeer.

Lily showered quickly and washed her hair in her favorite scent, strawberries. After she got out the shower she got in her purple bathrobe, dried her hair with her wand and then began to apply Muggle makeup on her face. Lily preferred Muggle makeup over Wizarding makeup. Besides Wizarding makeup Lily couldn't apply when she was home during the holidays.

Lily then changed from her bathrobe to a lilac turtleneck and a pair of bellbottom jeans, very Muggle look, in which was Lily's favorite look. Lily grabbed her book bag and packed a green dress that was tight fitting, but not too tight. The dress fell a little below her knees and was cute baby doll sleeves on it. Lily packed some pantyhose and some Mary-Jane black shoes also. Lily put her hair brush in as her last thing that she packed up.

Lily had dried her hair and had charmed it so the ends would curl. Lily smiled as she applied some green eye shadow so her eyes would pop.

Lily smiled and liked her appearance, and Lily muttered a spell to clean her room and make her room. She walked out of her room, closing the door, and descending down the stairs. Lily heard someone whistle and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Keep your pants on, Potter."

James winked at her and gave her that egotistical smile, "How could I when you look so ravishing that I could just eat you alive." He began to purr at her and Lily chuckled, which surprised them both.

"Watch your mouth Potter, you wouldn't want your little sister to hear you speak like that would you?"

"You leave Sarah out of this," Lily giggled at James and started to walk towards the Portrait hole.

"Where are you going?"

"As if it's any of your business."

"I'd like to know where the other Head student is, you know in case you faint because you realize how more handsome I am than your boyfriend."

"In your dreams Potter."

"Would you really like to know my dreams."

Lily scrunched up her nose, "Ek! I'm out of here!"

"Wait!"

"What?!"

"What's the bag for?"

"None of your business!" Lily stormed out of the living area and James fell upon the couch wishing that Lily Evans was all his and not Tyler Smith's.

Lily met Tyler about five minutes earlier then they'd planned too but it was alright. She drank some butterbeer with Tyler and then they walked around Hogsmede until it was time to Floo to the Weasley's house.

"Lily I thought I told you to dress in Sunday best?"

Lily nodded, "You did. I've got a change of clothes in my bag, I'll change in the ladies room of The Three Broomsticks, that's where we're Flooing from, right?"

Tyler nodded and they went back and when Lily came out to see Tyler she'd seen that he'd changed too. Tyler was now in a plaid green long sleeved t-shirt and in khaki pants. "Ready mi lady?"

Lily smiled and nodded as they Flooed to 'The Burrow!'

Lily was happy to meet Molly and Arthur Weasley, they were a very nice family. They had three sons; Bill, Charlie, and Percy. It was so cute too, all three boys had flaming red hair like the both of their parents. Bill, eight years old; Charlie, six years old; and Percy was two years old.

"It's nice to meet you Lily dear," Molly said smiling and hugging Lily. "Come in, I already have dinner ready. I hope you don't mind if the boys eat with us?"

Lily giggled, "Of course not I love kids."

"You might not love kids after you meet my three boys."

"Did I tell you yet Tyler?" Arthur asked.

"Told me what?" Tyler asked. Lily found out later on that Arthur and Tyler had become great friends since Tyler had saved Arthur's life. Arthur worked at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Lily also found out later that night that Arthur loved Muggles and once he found out that Lily came from a Muggle family, he asked her about almost everything you could think about. From the Muggle car to the batteries.

"Arthur," Molly said warning her husband. "Shouldn't I announce it?"

Arthur nodded, "Fine dear."

"I went to St. Mungo's today and found out that I'm pregnant, again!" Molly began to laugh happily.

"Congratulations!" Lily said smiling at the woman she'd known only for a few minutes. "When are you due?"

"Their not sure yet, either the last week of March or first week of April."

"Well congratulations! When do you find out the sex?"

"Another few months," Molly said sighing. "I really hope it's a girl, four boys is too much. Three boys are too much."

"Well please let me know when you know, I'd love to get something for the baby."

"Even better, you'll be a guest at the baby shower!" Molly said smiling.

Dinner went well with a breeze and Lily was sad when it was five minutes to eight and she knew she had to get back to Hogwarts.

"Don't be a stranger Lily dear, send me an owl."

"I will do Molly, I promise!" Lily said smiling and giving both Molly and Arthur a hug before she had to leave.

Lily Flooed first and then Tyler came after here.

"Hello Miss Evans, just in time." Dumbledore said sitting behind his desk, "And how were the Weasley's?"

"They were some of the nicest people in the Wizarding World I've ever met!" Lily said smiling, "I had a wonderful time meeting them and of course having dinner with Tyler. Thank you very much for giving me this opportunity."

"I know how much you missed Tyler, but do know I won't give you special privileges all the time just because you are dating my grandson."

"Quit teasing her Grandfather," Tyler said coming out of the fireplace. "I'll go walk Lily back to Gryffindor Tower and I'll come back to chat with you."

"Has Miss Evans not told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

"I'm not staying in Gryffindor Tower anymore."

"Why not?"

"Professor Dumbledore thinks it's best for the Head Boy and Girl to share living quarters but of course separate bedrooms."

"Okay," Tyler said shrugging off. "I trust you, so who's the Head Boy?"

"James Potter."

"_James_?! Grandfather are you insane?! James Potter live in…"

"Tyler!" Lily yelled at her boyfriend, "I thought you said you trusted me?"

"I do, but I don't trust him."

"Your grandfather doesn't need to see us get in a fight, we'll fight on the way to my living quarters."

Tyler's eyes bugged out as Lily dragged him out of Dumbledore's office, but Dumbledore knew he'd get an ear full from his grandson later.

"_James Potter?!_ Merlin Lily! You're living with James Potter!"

"I am not living with him!"

"Yes you are!"

"You make it sound like I'm sharing a bed with him!"

"Well I wouldn't know if you are or not because you didn't even tell your _boyfriend_ that you are sharing the same quarters as you _ex boyfriend James Bloody Potter_!"

"Bloody hell your blowing this completely out of proportion! And it's not like I asked to live with James, your Grandfather insisted that this happen! Complain to your bloody Grandfather!"

"You could have declined the role of Head Girl!"

That was it Tyler had gone too far, "_Me_ decline the role of Head Girl? How bloody thick are you?! That's been my dream since first year and I heard about Head Girl! Why in bloody hell's name would I decline Head Girl?! I could be anything I want in the Wizarding World with being Head Girl of Hogwarts! You want me to decline Head Girl? Then you decline Auror!"

"That's absurd Lily and you know it! I can't just give up being an Auror! It's been my childhood dream!"

"There we're _bloody_ even! At least I don't risk my neck everyday!"

"Yes but James Potter could walk in on you changing!"

"Too late his robe slipped and I saw **_LITTLE POTTER_**!"

"What?!" He yelled stopping in the middle of the hall, "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me," Lily said smiling.

"I bet he did that on purpose to dirty your virgin mind."

"Just because I'm a virgin means that I don't know anything? God Tyler Kyle Smith, I HATE YOU!"

Tyler stopped in shock, "You…you hate me?"

Lily bit her lip, "Tyler I didn't…"

"No obviously there's something bothering you for you to say you hate me, I mean I know you don't love me like I love you."

"Tyler just listen to me."

"No, you hate me. I'm out of here." Tyler marched off and wouldn't turn around no matter how much Lily asked him to stop and when she started to run after him he just walked faster.

Lily fell to the ground, "Tyler…Tyler no, please stop!" He wouldn't stop and she began to cry and couldn't stop and she didn't know why. It wasn't as if she thought she loved him and through her tears she felt someone pick her up and calm her down.

"Lily, shh! Lily shh! It'll be okay, what happened." She felt a handkerchief whip her tears and Lily gasped when she saw that it was James holding her. Lily hadn't realized she was just feet away from her living quarters.

"What happened?"

"Don't leave me out here, I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"I'll bring you in our quarters if you swear to tell me what happened," Lily nodded and James carried Lily into their Living Quarters.

Little did either of them know that Tyler had turned back once he'd heard Lily sobbing, there she was in the arms of another man. She'd fallen into James arms as fast as they'd gotten in their fight. Come to think of it Lily had fallen into his arms as soon as James had broken up with him in the first place. Maybe everyone was right, maybe Tyler had only been a rebound for her…until James Potter could pick her up again.

Tyler felt his heart breaking, he had been in love with Lily and she'd just broken his heart. Tyler left and didn't even yell at his Grandfather for putting them James and Lily together in the first place. Tyler got back to his flat and threw his stuff down angrily. There was a smiling picture of Lily and himself at Christmas Eve dinner, she was smiling at him and blowing him a kiss. Tyler got angry and threw it on the ground.

Lily had broken his heart, she'd fallen back into Potter's arms as fast as a the speed of light. Now she was gone and he was all alone again. An owl flew in and Tyler immediately recognized it as a Ministry owl.

**_Smith,_**

There has been another attack in Diagon Alley. We're calling all Aurors immediately. Don't bother to change, just come now.

Moody

"Lily, Lily please quit crying," James said holding her in his lap. "Please quit crying. I know you don't like me, hell I know you hate me but just please quit crying. I know you hate me, but maybe if you tell me what's wrong…I could help you out."

Lily sniffled and still sobbed a little shaking her head no.

"What could it hurt?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders, "O…only if you p…pro…promise not to l…laugh."

James nodded, "Promise. I'll be caring and just listen."

"Ha? You caring?"

James blushed, "I'll try to be as much as I can."

Lily nodded and began, "Well I went to Hogsmede to meet Tyler and we spent the whole day together. Then we went to the Weasley's house for dinner."

"Wonderful people the Weasleys are, aren't they?" James said remembering the times he'd dinned with them at his parents house. They weren't the richest Wizarding family, but they were one of the nicest.

"I thought I was the one telling the story?" Lily sniffled and James couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she was being.

"Yes you were, go on."

"We we had a marvelous time with the Weasley and I met Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Their so cute, and Molly is pregnant again."

"Really? A fourth baby on the way?"

"Oops, I was suppose to keep secret."

James shrugged, "Don't worry when she tells me I'll act surprised. When is she due?"

"Late March or early April. We came back here at eight o'clock, like Professor Dumbledore told me to and I was sad to leave because I would have loved to spend more time with them, but Molly assured me it was all for the best because she needed to put he boys down for bed."

"We got back here and Professor Dumbledore said that Tyler could walk me to our quarters. He found out we were sharing a living area."

"He didn't know?"

Lily shook her head no, "And he went ballistic! He got so mad!" Lily was starting to cry again, "He wouldn't listen to me and then I yelled that I hated him. He said that he should have figured because he knew I surely didn't love him the way he loves me."

"He loves you?" James said his eyes bugging out.

Lily nodded, "And then he wouldn't stop. I tried to run after him but he wouldn't stop…that's when I fell to the ground and began to cry my eyes out."

"And then I found you."

Lily nodded, "Yes, and then you found me." LIly cried a bit more and James just held her and let her cry until she was finished.

Thirty minutes later she couldn't cry anymore and she pulled back, "I'm so embarrassed." She said blushing.

"Why?"

"I'm making a mess out of myself, crying in front of you."

"You've cried in front of me before."

"Not because of a boy."

James shrugged, "Well yeah."

"I'm sorry I'm being such a sap and I'm sorry that you had to…"

"Lily, no. I don't care Lily, and I want you to know that you can come to me anytime for anything."

"Thanks James," Lily said hugging James. "You really are a great friend and I'm sorry that I've been mean to you lately."

James shook his head no, "And you had good reason to. I dumped you for a slut."

"But you had no clue, you had amnesia and you were under the Imperius Curse."

James gave Lily another hug, but when they pulled apart he moved a piece of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Both James and Lily realized how close they were and James was stunned when Lily didn't pull back. James leaned in to kiss Lily's lips and she didn't object. After a little contact she pulled back.

"I'm sorry James, I don't even know what Tyler and I are."

James nodded, "I understand. Just remember what I said, I'm your friend always." James walked upstairs to leave Lily even more confused than before. She was confused about Tyler and now also about James.

Lily fell into an uneasy sleep and the next morning James wasn't surprised to find her asleep on the couch.

"Lily, Lily wake up. You fell asleep down here again."

"Oh yeah."

An owl flew in the opened window and sat on Lily's lap another one came in and stopped in front of James.

Lily opened the letter and read and yet she was crying by the end of the letter and when she turned to James she saw that he looked upset but he wouldn't let the tears fall down.

James threw down the letter and went to calm Lily down, he knew what had happened and it was both a tragedy for the both of them.

The portrait hole was opened and Professor Dumbledore walked in, "Lily, James. We need to talk. There's been an attack…"


	38. Overcoming A Tragedy

A.N. / Hey you guys. Are you wondering what's going on between chapters? I've got a solution for you! Go here and it tells you how I'm coming on the chapters and little previews! Here's the address: ?userHarryPotterFrEaK04

* * *

****

Chapter 38

The portrait hole was opened and Professor Dumbledore walked in, "Lily, James. We need to talk. There's been an attack…"

Lily began to sob knowing what was coming next, "I need the two of you to follow me to my office."

On the way to Dumbledore's office Lily read her letter over again that was splattered with tears,

****

Dear Lily,

I thought that you should find this out, I just got a letter from the Ministry myself. There was an attack last night in Diagon Alley and all Aurors were called to the field. Tyler died at the hand of a Death Eater tonight. I'm going make the preparations for the funeral tonight, father will let you know the rest later. I know how much you cared for Tyler and I know he cared for you too. Take care, Lily dear.

Sincerely,

Ms. Smith

Lily began to cry all over again and James clutched her tightly even though they were getting odd looks from everyone in the hallways. Lily took James letter from his hand and felt her heart crush when she read James's letter too.

****

Dear James,

I'm sending Sarah a letter after I send you this one. There was a Death Eater Attack last night and your father was killed by Voldemort himself. I'm going to start making funeral preparations tonight and I'll owl you once I know anymore. Take care of Sarah for me, and even though you and Lily don't talk…please send her my love.

Love always,

Mum

Lily collapsed to the floor and James stopped to pick her up, "Your d…d…dad too?"

James looked at Lily oddly, "I thought you knew about dad?"

"No I got an owl from Ms. Smith, T…Ty…Tyler's dead." She sobbed, "And the last thing I said to him was that I h…ha…hated h…him."

"Shh," he said holding her close. "Don't worry about it just calm down."

Once they were in Dumbledore's office he sat down behind his desk and sighed deeply as he put his hands together, "I'm afraid there has been a horrible tragedy. There was a horrible attack last night in Diagon Alley, many innocent people were murdered last night." Lily's sobs got louder and louder and James tried to console her as much as he could with out breaking down himself. "All Aurors were called to the field. Many of the best Aurors were killed last night, but many were spared. The McKinnons were murdered last night, the Prewett's are in serious condition at St. Mungo's. Alastor Moody lost one of his eyes last night and many others that the two of you didn't know were murdered, along with your father James and my grandson Lily."

Lily's cries were now muffled into James's chest and James was trying to hold his emotions in. His father had always been his role model, his hero and now his father was gone. He'd just said good-bye to his dad a little over a month ago and he would never see his father's smile ever again.

"I figure the two of you have been notified?" James nodded to the Headmaster's question, "Please let me know any information you get from Grace about your father's preparations." James nodded, "Lily I will let you know what happens with Tyler's preparations. The both of you will of course be allowed to both services. The two of you are excused from the next few days of classes. When you are ready to return to class you may, Mr. Black and Miss O'Brian will bring you your homework."

"But they don't have our password Professor, you told us not to give it to anyone."

Dumbledore smiled, "And I'm glad the two of you didn't disobey my orders. I will give Mr. Black and Miss O'Brian the password. It is still 'Slytherin Sucks,' right?"

James blushed, "No sir. Lily changed it to 'Sugar Quills.'"

Dumbledore nodded and excused them from his office, Lily was still so upset that James carried Lily back to their quarters with now lots of eyes staring as everyone was heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When Lily and James got back in their Common Room there was a house-elf standing there looking helpful, "Headmaster Dumbledore has told me to get Master Potter and Mizzez Evans breakfast."

Lily shook her head no but James knew if she didn't eat she'd get sick later on, "Two trays of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and strawberry jelly." The house-elf nodded and 'popped' away. James carried Lily up to her bed and tucked her back in, he was leaving her room when she finally spoke.

"No."

He frowned at her, "No? No what?"

"I meant please don't leave me," she said with tears still in her eyes.

"I promise I'll be right back, I'm going to wait in the living room for the house-elf to bring us our breakfast."

"Do you think you could get us some orange juice."

"I'm sure she'll remember it, and now I'll be right back. You need anything else?"

"Can you close the door real quick? I'm going to change to some jogging pants and a big shirt."

"Yeah, I'll knock on the door when I'm back."

"I can open the door once I'm changed."

A few minutes later Lily reopened the door so James could walk in with the breakfast, and ten minutes later he was back with their breakfast and glad to see her in her bed awaiting him.

"For you madam," he said handing her tray of food and orange juice.

"Where's yours?"

"Accio!" His tray zoomed by and his orange juice too.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Show off."

"You seem better now."

"Slightly I guess."

"You good enough for me to leave?"

Lily blinked, "Where are you going to go?"

"Well I figured it was just your emotions that wanted me to stay…you seemed pretty heartbroken over…well you know."

Lily sighed and placed her tray beside her bed and she patted her bed. "Sit." She ordered him and he listened, "I did care for Tyler."

"Didn't you love him."

She shook her head no, "I like him a lot, I cared for him a ton. But I didn't love him. Tyler told me a few times he loved me, but I just didn't feel that feeling my mum always explained to me. I'm upset he's gone and I'm really upset that the last thing he heard from my mouth was that I hated him, because I didn't. I'm also upset that Harold…"

"Me too," James said looking down and Lily this time hugged James tightly.

They ate their breakfast and then laid on the bed talking, and comforting each other. Lily back asleep in her bed at about noon while James was talking to her. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek as he snuggled up to her and spooned her.

Two hours later Cassie and Sirius saw this site and smiled at one another, they decided to leave the homework on the coffee table in the Common Room.

"Should we leave?" Sirius asked Cassidy.

"I believe so, they need one another right now. How is Sarah doing?"

Sirius shook his head, "She's really bad off. She was daddy's little girl after all, while she wasn't at school and he wasn't busy with work she was stuck to him like a leech."

"I'm surprised you're not upset."

Sirius shook his head, "I am. Harold was like a father to me. In my eyes he _was _my father."

"Then why didn't you take off today to grieve?"

"I don't grieve."

Cassidy gave him an odd look, "_Everyone_ grieves. How about I sleep with you tonight?"

Sirius's eyes almost popped out of his head, "Cassidy! I didn't know you were ready," he said starting to purr at her and she giggled.

"Not like that you goof! Like Lily and James."

He nodded, "Deal. Now let's get out of here before they see us."

Lily and James woke about four o'clock Lily and James were a woken by someone knocking on Lily's bedroom door. Lily blushed to so deep her face was almost the same color as her hair, "Who do you think it is?"

James shrugged, and walked to the door to answer it. It was the little house-elf from early this morning. "Hello Master Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore has sent me here again to find out what you and Mizzez Evans would like for dinner."

Lily blinked, "Dinner? Is it really that late?"

"I did come around lunch but a girl and a boy were here and told me to leave the two of you alone."

"Cassie? Sirius?" Lily said turning almost a purple color now.

"Can you come back in ten minutes and we'll tell you what we want for dinner." The house-elf nodded and left the room. James shut the door and sat back down on the bed with Lily. "I can't believe we slept the day away," Lily sighed checking her watch again.

"I can," James said nodding.

"How do you think Sarah is doing?" Lily asked as she had completely forgot about Sarah this morning.

The thought of Sarah looked as if it had just dawned on James too, "I don't know. Oh how could I forget Sarah!"

James got out about to bolt the door, "You going visit her in Gryffindor Common Room."

"No she's probably in her room Lily."

"You can't get up the girls staircase, I should come with you."

"What about the house-elf?"

"We can go to the kitchens later." James said grabbing Lily by the hand and dragging her out of their living quarters and to Gryffindor Tower.

"Are you sure we can do this?"

"What?" James said questioning Lily's question towards him. "Of course we can go to Gryffindor tower."

"No I mean let Sarah come in our living quarters?"

"I don't care, she's family and she lost her father as did I."

"Flobberworms," James said at the Fat Lady's portrait. She nodded and opened the portrait.

Everyone in Gryffindor Tower's eyeballs enlarged to see Head Boy James Potter and Head Girl Lily Evans actually holding hands!

"Can you go get her now?" James asked.

Lily knew how worried James was about his little sister or she would tell him to address her more properly. Lily went up the familiar staircase to stop in front of the Second Year Girls Dormitory. Lily opened the door and everyone stopped and looked at her in awe. That the Head Girl had actually taken time out of her busy schedule to see the second years.

"I'm sorry to hear about your boyfriend," a girl with curly blond hair and green eyes said walking up to Lily.

Lily felt her eyes well up but shook herself, "Thank you. You're very sweet. What's your name?"

"Bethany Longbottom."

Lily smiled, "Are you Frank's little sister?"

She nodded and fidgeted a bit, "You know Frank?"

Lily nodded, "He's dating one of my best friends."

"Alice?" Lily nodded to the young girl's question, "I love Alice! She's so sweet and she really makes my brother happy."

"Sounds just like Lily," Sarah said coming out of the bathroom and she looked horrible. Sarah was staring at the ground not looking up, "Sounds just like the way Lily makes James." Sarah crawled back into her bed and shut the curtains. "Bethany can you shut the door, there's a breeze."

"Someone's here to see you Sarah," Lily said smiling at the door.

"Who said that?" Sarah said still behind the curtains.

Lily walked over to the bed that was Sarah's and she opened the curtain to see Sarah still in pink pajamas and clutching on to a stuffed penguin for dear life, "Lily!" Sarah said jumping up on her bed. She looked so happy to see Sarah and Sarah began to hug Lily and began to cry. "H…he's gone…and…and…I'll never…s…see him again!" She wailed, "H…he'll n…never see me get m…married."

"Shh," Lily said hugging the young girl back trying to sooth her.

"James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Gabby, Alice, Frank, Cassidy, your mummy, and I will always be there for you. And we'll all see you get married, you know your daddy will even be there."

Sarah pulled back from Lily with tears in her eyes, "Really? How?"

"Well his body won't be there but he'll be there in spirit. You know how you use to get sad to even be away from him?" Sarah nodded to Lily's question. "Now he'll always be with you."

"How?" She asked scratching her nose but not letting go of her penguin.

"His spirit will always be around you and he's right here." Lily said placing her hand over Sarah's heart.

"Here?" Sarah asked putting her hand over Lily's and Lily nodded at her. "He'll always be there?"

Lily nodded, "As long as you love him he'll be there."

"I'll always love my daddy!" She said smiling.

"Guess who's downstairs?" Lily said trying to be strong for the young girl, as Lily's heart was breaking that not only was Tyler dead but so was Harold Potter. After her father he was the sweetest man she'd ever met.

"Who?!" Sarah asked excitedly.

"James."

"James! Where?! What's he doing here?!"

"Yes James! He's downstairs waiting for you!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah let's go!"

"But dinner is going to start soon and I'm still in my pajamas."

Lily shrugged, "So what? We're not going to eat dinner in the Great Hall."

"Then where?"

"You're going to come with James and me and we're going to eat dinner in James and my Common Room."

"Are you sure I can?"

"James and I don't care. We want you to come with us."

"Okay!" She started jumped off her bed and started to follow Lily but then stopped.

"What's wrong?"

Sarah motioned for Lily to come close so she could whisper, "Can I bring Mr. Waddles with me?"

"Who's that?" Lily asked and Sarah pointed to the penguin that was sitting alone on her bed. "Of course." Sarah smiled and followed Lily down to the Common Room.

As soon as Sarah saw her older brother James she smiled from ear to ear and practically tackled him, "JAMES!"

"Wow!" He chuckled holding his baby sister close.

"I missed you James."

"I missed you too. You two ladies ready to go?" He asked after he'd pulled back from Sarah's bear hug.

"Yeah!" Sarah followed closely behind James and Lily and she noted to herself that they were holding hands which she thought was odd as James just broke up with Amelia and Lily was suppose to be dating that Tyler guy. Sarah wasn't objecting though, she wanted Lily to get back with her brother. Lily had been Sarah's favorite of all of James's old girlfriends.

Eating dinner in the Head Boy and Girl's lounge with Sarah had been a blast and Lily had forgotten how much fun Sarah was for a little girl. Lily remembered how much she liked being around Sarah and wished she had a little sister like Sarah. Lily realized how much she'd missed with Sarah this summer because Lily had been with Tyler trying to forget James but now she couldn't remember why she tried to forget James.

Even though James had lost his father, his hero he was still being there for Lily and Sarah. Finally at about eight James told Sarah that they had to get her back to Gryffindor Tower and even though she complained that she didn't want to leave they all knew that she had to go.

"Are you two going to classes tomorrow?" Sarah asked as they walked her back to Gryffindor tower. "Professor Dumbledore told me that we would be able to go to daddy's service." Lily looked at James and even though it shouldn't have Lily was shocked to see tears in his eyes, even though he refused to let them fall.

"I know he told me that too Sarah."

"Are you two going back to classes tomorrow?"

"I don't know why?"

"Well I didn't go today and I was lonely and cried by myself all day today and if you don't go to classes tomorrow maybe I can keep you company James."

"That's fine Sarah, but Lily will be with us too."

"Why?"

"Her boyfriend died."

Sarah gasped and looked at Lily, "I'm sorry. Did he die a hero like my daddy?"

Lily nodded and felt tears well up in her eyes, and Lily was only so happy when they were back in their lounge Sarah free where the both of them could weep without scaring her. Lily cried a bit more in James's arms in the lounge in front of the fire on the couch and James still refused to cry.

Somehow after Lily's tears had dried up, Lily and James began talking about their childhood. And James began to tell Lily about things he did with his father as a young boy and how when he'd come home for holidays he'd dad would take time off his busy schedule as Auror and plan father/son activities. How James looked forward to it every time and since Sirius had moved in he actually came with them a few times too. But Sirius had suggested that James and Harold only go because they needed father/son time alone.

James had been staring at the fire for sometime now and hadn't said anything and Lily wondered what was going on inside that head of his.

"James?"

He turned around and Lily wanted to break down and cry. He looked so helpless, so confused, and she didn't know what to do to make him feel better and she wanted to see his smile. She wanted to hear his laugh anything to get rid of the way he looked now. "Sarah's right. I'll never see him again. We'll never have our outings again, we'll never go Muggle fishing again and laugh for hours when Sirius falls out of the butt."

"_Boat_." Lily corrected him.

"Boat," he nodded as the tears that had been held inside seemed to look like they'd all explode. One single, solitary tear streamed down his face and Lily pulled James close as he buried his face into her shoulders. She had no clue whether he was crying or not but he was holding her closer than usual. Lily ran her hands over his back trying to sooth him.

After a while James pulled back, "Thanks Lily."

"No problem," she said shrugging. "After all you helped me out earlier."

"Lily did you love him?"

She shook her head no, "No I didn't."

"Then why were you with him for almost a year?"

"Keeping tabs on me, Potter?"

"Well I've got to keep tabs on the lovely lady."

"So why did you stay with him for a year?"

"I guess I felt safe with him I guess. I mean he never broke my heart."

"Sorry," James said looking down.

"You didn't have your memory, you shouldn't be sorry."

"Didn't he hurt you last night?"

"I cared for him like a brother, I knew he'd protect me and I knew that's where my feelings went. I feel that our fight last night got him all upset and that's why he died last night, he didn't focus. I feel that the reason he's dead is because of me."

"No, it's not your fault that he's dead. He had a target on his head because he was an Auror. That's why my dad is dead also."

"Do you think we'll ever get over this?" Lily asked looking deep into James's hazel eyes.

"In time we will, we'll over come this tragedy together." James said staring back into Lily's emerald green eyes as he leaned in closer.


	39. Lily's Diary

A.N. / For updates on this fic email me and I'll tell yout the webpage to check out. _Lily's diary entry is very dear to a good friend of mine, hope you guys like._

Chapter 39

Days later Harold James Potter's funeral took place in a private Potter family cemetery. Of course James, Sarah, Lily, Sirius, Cassidy, Remus, Gabriella, Frank, Alice, and Peter were allowed to go to funeral.

Lily wore a long black shirt and a emerald green blouse. Lily had her hair pinned back and Lily wore just a pit of makeup. Cassidy wore a full black dress and her blonde hair pulled into a bun. Gabriella wore a black skirt and top and her long dark hair laying upon her back. Alice had on a black skirt that went to her knees and a baby blue blouse on. Sarah had on all black and she looked pale against all the black clothing and her black hair.

Sarah had been acting weird lately, she wasn't acting like the normal twelve-year-old that Sarah usually was. Lily didn't notice it the night that Sarah came to eat dinner with James and herself in the Head Lounge. James hadn't noticed it at all because he was still in shock that his father was actually dead. Lily noticed it two days later. Sarah wasn't acting like she was twelve, but as if she was three or four years old.

Professor Dumbledore had called Lily into his office just last night and asked Lily if there was any changes in Sarah Potter that she'd noticed. Lily answered truthfully and asked why. Professor Dumbledore said that Sarah's roommates and teachers were worried about her.

All the boys practically wore the same thing except their ties were different colors. Black slacks and a white collared t-shirt. Remus had a blue tie on, Sirius a gray tie, James a black tie, Peter a green tie, and Frank a red tie on.

"James?" Lily said grabbing his arm and jerked back into reality.

"Hmm?" He turned back and gave her a smirk, it was the closest he could to this day.

They'd arrived by Port-key and James was looking over the crowd of people for his mother.

"I think I see her over there at the front of the chapel."

James nodded, "Where's Sarah?"

"She had to run to the bathroom."

"Can you go after her? I don't want her to be alone right now."

"I figured that and before I could run off with her, Alice did. She told me to stay with you today that you'd need me."

"James?" Came a small voice from behind them.

James turned around to Sarah, "Where is Mummy?"

"We were going find her now," James said grabbing his little sister's hand.

"I'll just see you guys later," Lily said turning around to find Gabby.

"What?!" James said turning around and letting go of Sarah and grabbing onto Lily. "No, you can't. You can't leave me, please don't."

"I figured…"

"I don't care. You don't have to but please."

"But what about Sirius and…"

"There's plenty of seats. It'll be Mum, Sarah, Sirius, Cassidy, you, and me. Just enough. Remus, Gabby, Alice, Frank, and Peter will sit behind us." Lily nodded and James had Sarah's hand in his right and Lily's in his left.

Lily felt her stomach drop and her heart ache when she saw Grace Potter. Grace always had such a happy smile and was a very positive person and here she was sobbing in the first row. A handkerchief dabbing at her eyes, in all black, and a black veil over her face. Professor Dumbledore was sitting beside her trying to console her.

"James, Sarah, and Lily. Glad you finally made it," Professor Dumbledore said and Lily noticed that the usual sparkle in his eyes were gone and all there was, was sadness.

"James! Sarah!" Grace said standing and throwing her arms around her children. James tried to comfort his mother while, Grace and Sarah sobbed together.

"Is he really gone Mummy?" Sarah said pulling back and looking into her mother's eyes.

"I…I'm afraid he is sweetheart."

"I want to see him," Grace nodded and she walked over to the casket with her twelve year old daughter.

"Don't you want to see him James?" Lily asked.

"Of course I do, but I'll wait until Mum comes back with Sarah."

When James and Lily approached the casket, Lily felt tears fill into her eyes. Harold looked so peaceful and yet she was so sad. Because a good, honest husband and father had been murdered by a vicious horrible beast! Harold's body shouldn't be awaiting to enter the ground, his body should have his soul inside and he should be awaiting the holidays to spend with his children.

Lily turned to look at James and his beautiful tan skin and face had now turned ghostly white, in fact he looked almost gray. He squeezed Lily's hand a bit harder then she would have liked, but she knew this was hard for him. He was saying goodbye to his father, of course she knew in the long run they'd do it to Grace and Lily's parents…but it's not suppose to be so soon!

James let go of Lily's hand and instead wrapped his arm around her waist and she knew he was being protective of her…and in a way it was soothing…but of course she couldn't say anything at the moment.

The funeral had turned out to be a beautiful ceremony and Lily cried almost through out the entire thing. Of course Lily's tears had been joined by many others, especially Grace and Sarah Potter. Lily was going to ask James where his grandparents were, but in the ceremony it was said that Harold's parents were murdered by Grindelwald as had Grace's parents. Lily was stunned, James had never told her any of this.

And as Lily looked over to James before the ceremony was over, and you could tell by the tone in the man's voice. Lily was shocked to see silent tears streaming slowly down his face. Of course she expected James to grieve, but she figured he'd never grieve again in front of her or in front of the public.

Lily figured James must have felt Lily staring at him and he wiped away the few tears and he held her closer to him.

That night Lily convinced her mum and dad to let her stay at The Potter's house and of course it was a lot of convincing to do and Lily was lucky that her father was out of town on business because he would have defiantly have said no.

Lily told her mum that she'd be sharing a room with Sarah, but when Lily arrived at the Potter Mansion with Grace, James, Sarah, and Sirius. Lily soon found out that Lily would have her own guestroom to herself. And the house-elf, Sugar, showed Lily to her room.

Grace demanded to be alone and told the house-elves not to bother her and told the children that if they needed her to knock on the door. The bedroom door closed and Lily was sure she heard Grace break down to sobs and Lily felt her heart break for Grace.

Sarah had went to the kitchens to eat some ice cream and Sirius had went to Cassidy's house. He said he needed to see his girlfriend and then mumbled a bit that James couldn't understand. Lily was in the guestroom that was set up for her, to change from her black dress, tights, and hair bow.

Lily some how knew where James's room was and she entered his room in a pair of jeans, sneakers, a black blouse, and black head band. James was sprawled out on his bed and Lily could have sworn he was asleep.

But then she heard, "Sirius just please go away. I thought you said you were heading to O'Brian's house?"

"Is that where he went?" Came a soft voice that made James sit up and his eyes lit up. Lily smiled, she was happy to actually see him happy on this mournful day.

"Lily," he whispered and walked toward her and throwing his arms around her and holding her for a while. When he finally pulled back, "I thought you were taking a nap."

"No," Lily said shaking her head. "I told you I was changing into something comfortable."

"Sorry…"

"It's okay."

"What do you want to do?" James asked sitting down on his bed.

"Let's watch the telly."

"The what?!"

"You remember the television, right?"

"Oh yeah! The box with the people in it that Muggles own. Lily, I'm sorry to say we don't have one."

Lily shrugged, "That's okay." Lily tapped one of James's stinky shoes and it sprouted into a nice size television. Lily got up and James grabbed her arm, "Please don't leave me right now."

"I need to," Lily said looking at him. "You need sometime alone, and I need a shower and to write in my diary. I'll be back in an hour."

James's looked upset but he nodded, "I know you hold dearly to that diary thing, so go on."

Lily took a quick shower and got dried her hair, as she plopped on to the bed that was in the guestroom she'd be sleeping in. And began to write in her diary.

Dearest Diary,

I thought I had it all figured out. My future, in its entirety. My career, my child, my husband, my house, everything that I needed to think about, it was done and thought about. But then in a split second, tears wash over your eyes and you can't breathe in anymore, and you could almost kill someone you didn't think you could live without. But what do you do when that person wanted to live without you? They moved on within hours. No grieving, no sickness- just selfish lies. Why did he keep me?

All I know is that I never get answers to the most important questions. No words make up for the pain caused by selfishness from the one you've catered to and were stupid enough to make yourself vulnerable to. You think you've learned every lesson, had fights with every inner demon, overcome everything thrown _at_ you, and are strong enough to handle anything else. And then there's that something else staring you in the face. The _one_ thing you were so sure you didn't even have to fear it because it was impossible. All the times you heard the comforting words of loyalty. Smashed.

How do you pick that up? How do you make things okay with yourself? How will you ever manage trust again?

This is what's going on in my head right now. No one who has ever called themselves my friend, claimed to care about me, said they wouldn't let this kind of thing happen to me and done this. Except one person. The same person I feel like I can't live without. He has taken it all. My trust in him, my dignity, my thoughts of self-worth, my happiness. Right now its all gone. No words can fix what has happened. None. And the silence hurts just as bad.

I'm numb everywhere. I want to sleep but I feel like my chest might cave in. I want to die but I refuse to leave with knowing if I will have another happy day. I wish I knew when that would be. I wish I knew anything that could remedy the feeling of betrayal. Now we can't run from it because it is the truth. More truth than I am aware of.

This isn't the shiny happy entry that I wanted to make. I didn't expect for today to be to hard. I wanted to be back asleep by now. I wish I was a carefree animal, bunnies don't cry. They eat and mate and hop and know no different. They stay away from us people. Because they're smarter than they get credit for. I would stay away from people to but then they call me anti-social. The answer to life is bunnies. No I'm not crazy.. Just hopefully distracting.

I hate that I look vulnerable, I'm usually the one people turn to, I don't like to openly seem to have a heart and feel pain. But I love that my friends know that I do have one of the biggest hearts and that I do sometimes need people to worry about me to motivate me to get better so they can see my happy again. Shiny and happy.

One day it wont be like this. That's the day you'll see me happy and carefree, like I usually am. I've always said I'm so much stronger than most people and I can take it when things get tough because I've been through so much and I know how to deal with things. But when you are only seriously afraid of a few things and they happen so suddenly and at once, it gets to be unbearable. A lot of people have trouble seeing me cry. Apparently it makes other people feel really sad too, even if it has nothing to do with them. That's why people don't really see me cry. I try to do it privately and just get it over with and be okay before anyone knows I was sad enough to cry. But I've cried every single day. Not the crying when something just doesn't go your way, or when you stub your toe, or have a bad day. The horrible crying like you think your world has really fallen apart. Because it has. Not all parts of it, just the most important ones to me. There's no way to prepare for it or to speed up dealing with it. And you can't escape it for even a second because its right there in your face, no matter where you turn.

These 2 days I had made so much progress. Mapped out my career, what I wanted my family to be, my child, my husband, everything. And now I feel like I can't do any of it.

I will get over this and be able to have that ideal still, but the most intricate part feels like its not really there. The other person to hold me together. I've never done anything to hurt anyone, but they always find a way to think its okay to do it to me. Things do hurt me just as much as they would if I dealt the damage back.. If I did this to people, they would disown me.. I could probably mess up once and be shunned forever.. But I don't do that, I don't hurt people and if _ever_ do its not intentional and there was probably some reciprocities action taken against me, if not before I did something.

I don't push people into my beliefs  
I don't push people into doing things they don't want to  
But somehow I feel like the one person I want has done everything in his power to push me away. It's obvious why I feel like that, but I shouldn't. I can't help it though.

Day before yesterday was progressive, yesterday was a blast, today just hurts. It's like an on/off switch. I never know what the next day will bring. I wish I could go back to my old self who had a problem and just stayed in bed. Things never got worse because you're just in bed. You can sleep, sing, daydream, whatever. But nothing ever got better there. Staying in bed wont fix the problems that aren't in bed. I guess I don't want to go back to my old self.. I just wish things were as easy as they once were. But I was so much younger then.

December is always the saddest and hardest month for me. Looking at my old diary from 1 year ago.

(about the wedding) December 7th-**I wonder if James will cut the cake with me at the reception.. I have Gabriella and Cassidy who I can make help me if necessary.. I know I'm definitely not as excited as Alice and Frank for this but I'm pretty excited. One of my oldest and best friend getting married..**

I was amused that I wrote about him a year ago. Hopeful little-"had a crush"- me. Things will change, they always do because they have to. That's life you know. I love reading my old diary because I make myself laugh and think what was I thinking _that_ day?! and its just kick ass to see a year go by. I may put more of it in here as the days come to match the old ones.

My heart wont let me distract myself THAT much, The bastard. It's almost 7:30.. I don't know if I should lay down and possibly sleep all day and then get shit for it.. to stay up and feel like shit because I barely slept and my eyes are red and swollen. Decisions.

Always,

Lily

Lily closed her diary feeling that entry was good but longer than she ever intended for it to be, she looked at her watch…it had been over an hour. And she was surprised James hadn't come in after her and yelled at her for not being there for him in his time of grief.

But Lily also really needed her own time to think, that entry was about the two men she'd been torn up inside. Lily decided to take another hot shower and began to think to herself.

I was so hopeful that James would come to and remember me and dump Paris, that it never happened. And all the passion I held inside for James I threw at Tyler. As time progressed I began to believe that Tyler was the only one I could trust, that we'd be together for ever because I was safe and he'd never hurt me. That we'd get married, but always in the back of my mind I saw James cutting the cake with me…not Tyler.

I still think it is my fault that Tyler is dead. He was so angry at me that night after we had dinner with The Weasley's….I wonder if he saw the passion I hold inside for James? I wonder if he went into that fight with the Death Eaters so angry that he lost his head and just didn't see the Death Curse that hit him.

The last few days have just been 'what ifs' and it scares me, because honestly know I don't know what Tyler really was to me. At first he was just something to help me get over James, but before he died I was really starting to get feelings for him. Is it actually possible to love two men at the same time? Is it possible to love James Potter and yet love Tyler Smith, my now dead boyfriend that I will never see him smile or give me that look he only gives me.

I am torn up inside and I'll never know if I was actually destined for Tyler or James or even someone else. For all I know Tyler dying is totally changing my life path and that's scary. Because really, was Tyler suppose to cut my wedding cake. Or is James suppose to, or is it someone I have I don't even know yet. These are the thoughts haunting me, torturing me, and I feel like I'm drowning inside and no one can hear me to help me.

No one hears my screams for help…


	40. Grief

A.N. / Glad you guys liked the last chapter and sorry it took so long! But here's the next part! In honor of J.K. Rowling finishing the 6th book and us finding out we get it on July 16th, 2004; I finally finished this chapter and posting it now!!! I was going to wait a few days, but I'm not that mean….so here you go!

* * *

****

Chapter 40

James woke up the next morning to the television still on and Lily no where to be found. He went to the room she was staying in, and he knew it was too early to wake her. She wasn't ready yet, as today was Tyler's funeral. James wondered what her real feeling for him had been and what her true feelings for Smith had been.

James opened the door to see Lily asleep atop her blankets and a diary sitting upon her chest. James took the diary off and placed it on the chair beside him and it fell to the floor. He picked Lily up and tucked her in bed, he'd have to wake her in a few hours; but he'd let her get her rest. After all that's what she let him do yesterday. James kissed the top of her head and turned around to see the diary laying open to a page and he was curious. He picked it up and turned to see Lily still sleeping. He took the diary with him and went to his room. Opened it to a page right after James had gotten amnesia and started dating Paris.

****

Dear Diary,

My mood is so blue. I'm awake again…I managed to cry myself to sleep…now I'm awake and I still feel like I've died…I feel nothing until I break out into another crying fit…and then I go back to being dead inside again…nothing I have tried has made it better…at least he can sleep. Nobody did this to him. I wish I never bothered…I wish I hadn't "wasted" months of his time and effort. I wish his new girlfriend would die a painful death, at least he treats her good. Some things are worth the time and effort, and I guess I have no control over how I'm not that..

I'm having the worst feelings in the world, a million people could be here and I still wouldn't care, I wouldn't smile, I'd still just feel like I shouldn't exist. Like I shouldn't be here. I'm not THE most important person to anyone. I may take 2nd or 3rd or maybe top 5, but that's not what a person like me needs. Merlin, if I just didn't let myself be fooled into believing someone could love me, that someone could make me better from the last time someone I cared for betrayed me. I thought maybe some people are better and more deserving than others, but they all hurt me. I can't help but to think its me.. but I KNOW it's not me. I don't lie to people about my feelings for other people. I don't say things I don't mean. I just wish I'd realized how bad it could hurt again. I swore I'd never let myself be here again.. Especially over a guy who isn't worth my tears because anything we shared, he let go of in an instant for someone he only claimed to hate because he then had a girlfriend, and a bunch of friends he can't even go to for help.. But I am here.. Unfortunately...I will never have my happily ever after. Being burned too many times it why people like me turn cold and give up on others. I don't even have faith that the right person is out there for me anymore. Maybe there IS no right person.. Some people have one.. but it wasn't meant for me.. I was never meant to be happy.. and when I was, it turned out to be fake. Like I am a filler until something goes wrong or something better comes along.. then its goodbye to me. Call me crazy.. but what am I supposed to believe after someone says that I'm the one- the answer to all their problems- that they love me more than any man could love a woman.. And then say it was time wasted. I was the only one in the relationship.. apparently I was the only one who cared.. And I can't find a way not to.. I knew since I was little that I didn't want to live my life without being with someone.. its just who I am.. Love is what makes me want to live and it is what would always keep me going.. There's no other feeling like it.. Nothing can replace it.. But its true.. when its gone, there really is nothing there.. before I ever had a boyfriend at all I wasn't unhappy because I knew that my day would come.. Someone would sweep me off my feet and we'd both know its right and be together forever.. and most importantly, no matter what happened, he wouldn't give up on me.. That's what I had this time.. Had.. If I had died that night before he broke up with me, it would've been so easy.. then his life would've been "in order" the way he wanted it.. I apologize for the hindrance my love causes.

There is apparently no bouncing back from being thrown away.. "once the paper's crumpled up, it can't be perfect again" .. I always thought if paper crumpled up, you could take a book out and it would be okay.. But it WILL never be perfect again.. Because you're not supposed to crumple up paper you care about and plan on keeping.. This is my punishment for giving my life to someone who didn't want it.. for thinking I could give someone the happiness that normal life couldn't bring.. You always take that chance when you open yourself up and finally rely on someone else.. You just never expect the worst to happen if you put all of your effort into being everything they want and need to try to make up for the times you weren't there and they were hurt.. but something in their heart sends them to the one who caused them pain instead of the person they thought they loved. Its ridiculous how I try to put this into words but it all still seems as empty as myself.. I could handle the depression when it was within myself.. It's a different story when everything that helped you handle it finally reveals itself to be a working of your imagination. False happiness is false hope is false life  
I am not as great of a person as I thought I was trying to be all along because if I was then it wouldn't have happened. "You know Pain is Love so what's wrong with suffering?" Because sometimes you think its worth it. And sometimes you're the ONLY one who thought it..

It's a feeling of uncontrollable nakedness.. You are so uncomfortable knowing other people can see you but you can't get away for fear that something may happen that you can't even control.. I have no control over anything in my life except sometimes I convince myself a bath will help, and I manage to drag the lifeless body that I once loved so much to the bathroom, only to end up more upset because I have to look at myself. Somehow I keep momentarily convincing myself that its MY fault.. but it ends just as quickly as it comes because even as much as I hate myself right now.. I know its not true. My life was supposed to be more than this. I don't have energy because I can't sleep for more than a couple of hours at a time that are actually just me passing out form weakness from sobbing so hard.. and my immunity is super low because I haven't slept and I can't manage to eat much.. maybe a few bites of something a day but I have to stop because I get nauseous and my pride won't let my vomit.. and also I don't think my body could handle it.. I'm still wearing the same shirt from last night.. I cried so much that my entire sleeve from mid-forearm down was soaked.. but its dry now.. it still breaks my heart to know that I'm wearing something that still holds my tears next to my body.. I also have dried tears on my pillow, my comforter, my favorite hoodie, the shirt I wore before this one, and the face that someone once said was the most beautiful face they've ever laid eyes on.. The one thing that has stopped is the shaking, for obvious reasons.. I can barely walk or stand, I have a fever.. maybe I'll catch pneumonia and die or something else satisfyingly distracting.. I just want to love him and be happy. But its a fight among the side of my heart that never stopped loving him, the side that says he doesn't love me, and my mind that can't decide either way. ..Torn..

****

Always,

Lily

James's mouth dropped as he was just shocked…she loved him. Lily Evans had actually loved him. Of course she'd never admit it to this day, she was as stubborn as….

"You," Grace Potter said smiling at her son.

"Aww, mum! I hate when you do that."

"I know, but you know you shouldn't be reading her diary. It's not the key to her heart, it's just a collection of her thoughts."

"I can't find out anymore from her unless I read this thing!" He said about to throw it to the floor when Sarah came rushing in and taking it from her brother and she left again. "Where is she going?!"

"Return Lily's diary back to _Lily_ before she sees that it's gone and starts to blame you. Yesterday was horrible for us all, and today will be no different."

"You and Sarah don't have to go to Smith's funeral with Lily and me today."

"Yes we do," Grace said nodding her head. "As a family of an Auror, you go to every Auror's funeral…as a sign of respect. Tyler was a great Auror for such a young age, he reminded me a lot of your father when he first started to work. The funeral is at noon, we're leaving at eleven. Be ready."

"Don't worry about me, we just need to get Lily up."

"Sarah was going do that after she returned the diary back. You're very lucky Lily didn't see you with her diary…you probably wouldn't be alive today if she saw you reading that. See you in a bit." Grace walked out of her son's bedroom and went into her lonely bedroom to start getting ready for, yet another funeral.

An hour later James was downstairs eating French toast when he heard heels hitting the stairs, just so lightly.

"Lily." Grace said fixing James some orange juice.

"Hello," Lily said giving a sad smile to them all which made James's heart want to break in two.

"Sit down dear, I just made some French toast."

Sarah walked in after Lily, "You cooked breakfast?"

Grace nodded, "I decided to give the house elves a day off."

"Why?"

"Well…I just did."

"They weren't offended?" James asked looking surprised.

"I told them they either take the day off or they get clothes," Grace said in a huff. Sirius came and fell upon the kitchen table, "Tired?"

Sirius grunted and Grace took that as a yes, "What time did you come home last night?"

"I don't know," Sirius said blushing.

"Ah ha," Grace said with a knowingly look upon her face. "Came in after curfew _again_ Sirius?"

"Sorry Mama P," Sirius said looking truly sorry.

"After the funeral you come straight home and you get to wash the dishes."

"Okay."

"The Muggle way."

"No!" Sirius whined but you could tell Mrs. Potter had her mind made up.

"Well can Cassidy at least come over?"

Grace nodded, "But she has to leave by ten."

"Ten?!"

"You're grounded Sirius, you come in late on curfew and you get grounded, you know the rules." Grace then turned her attention to James, "You all need to finish breakfast, we're leaving for the church in thirty minutes." Grace walked out and after they heard her close a door upstairs Sarah began to speak.

"She's not eating?"

"Maybe she isn't hungry," Sirius said eating his food like a barbarian down his throat.

"That's disgusting, Sirius;" Lily said curling up her nose.

"Stuff it Evans."

"Lily's right Sirius," Sarah said laughing at him and he stuck his tongue out with food on it making all of them groan in disgust.

"What I was saying is that I've noticed Mum hasn't eaten the whole time we've been home."

"What?!" James and Sirius yelled at the same time.

"I know, and that's why I'm surprised she's _still_ not eating."

James looked down at his watch, "We'll have to ask her about it later."

Before Lily knew what happened she was in a church again, attending the third funeral in a year. Her second funeral in two days. Lily had already ran into Ms. Smith and she was sobbing her eyes out, but Lily couldn't blame her. Ms. Smith had lost her one and only son. Dumbledore, Tyler's grandfather, held his daughter close and they sat at the front of the church. Lily couldn't bare to be that close again.

In fact Lily didn't want to even see the body, but James dragged her up there.

There he was, her…her… Then it occurred to Lily, he wasn't anything to her anymore. All Tyler was, was dead and he was never coming back! He died angry at her, he died hating her, and she'd never the time to apologize. She'd never had the opportunity to apologize to Tyler. To say to Tyler that she was sorry! That she was sorry that she loved James when she was suppose to love Tyler. That she wasn't the girl he deserved! Damn it!

"Wake up!" Lily cried softly and James held her close trying to sooth her and she pushed him away. She didn't really push him…it was more like a shove and James realized she needed to be alone.

"Wake up!" She sobbed a little louder and even with the distance that James had backed up, he could still hear her. He looked around and it seemed no one else could hear her.

"Wake up!" She sobbed hitting the casket and she was starting to attract some people's attention and James tried to get her away and she pushed him _really_ hard this time. "Leave me alone Potter!" She screamed and the entire church had their attention on the redhead now.

"**WAKE UP**! **WAKE UP**!" She wailed and James could hear Ms. Smith sobbing and muttering that this wasn't fair to Lily. "**DAMN IT! COME BACK! TYLER COME BACK TO ME!**" She was hugging his limp body in the casket and James wouldn't go now, he had to get her out of here. She was causing a scene. "No Potter!" She growled, "Leave me here! I won't let my best friend leave me! **WAKE UP TYLER, DAMN IT COME BACK TO ME!**" By now there were others crying and feeling sympathy for the redhead as they all seemed to find out from one another, that this was his girlfriend.

Sirius had come to James's aid to get Lily out and she screamed and kicked and called Sirius and James some of the ugliest names in the book.

Lily was quiet at the burial plot and she cried as they said the final words and they threw dirt on to his casket. "He's suffocating," Lily sobbed into James's shoulder. "Their throwing the dirt into his face!" She cried harder and only James could hear her cries and he walked her towards the church so they could Floo back to the Potter Manor.

"Where's Lily?" Grace Potter asked her adopted son, Sirius Black.

"Sleeping."

"Still?"

"She wore herself out at the funeral."

Grace nodded, "She sure made a scene. Did she really love him?"

"Who James?"

"No, Tyler."

"No clue," Sirius said honestly while shrugging his shoulders. "To tell you the truth I think she only thought of him as a brother like figure to protect her, but yeah…Smith loved her. I could tell that way back when. When Lily was debating whether she should date Prongs or Smith."

"Wow."

"You know the night that he died they got in a big fight and…."

"And?"

"She told him she hated him."

"_Oh_…wow…"

"Yeah, so she's kind of beating herself up inside. The last thing that she practically said to him was that she hated him. He stormed off and she begged him to come back. Lily thinks he was so angry with her that he stormed off into the attack and was so headstrong that he got himself killed. Lily blames herself for Tyler's death."

"But that's absurd!" Grace said gasping and she was still holding her hand to her mouth, "It was Lucius Malfoy that killed Tyler."

"How do you know?" Sirius looked at his adopted mum in awe.

"A lot of the Aurors were witnessed to it, it was like Lucius Malfoy's induction into the Death Eaters. He had to kill an Auror, it was too bad that he killed on of the few that would have had a victorious successful career as an Auror."

"Like Harry," Sirius said sadly.

"Yeah," Grace sighed. "Like my Harry."

"Why was Harry killed?"

Grace chuckled, "Isn't it obvious? Harold has had a target on his head for years, ever since he was named the best Auror known to Wizard. Voldemort knew that he could never succeed with my Harry alive. I'm guessing when he found out that Harold was taking Tyler under his wing, he'd told his Death Eaters to kill two birds with one stone."

"That's horrible," Sarah gasped from behind them and Grace sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but it's life."

"Then I hate our life," Sarah said looking sad.

"We lost Grampy and Granny years ago, now Daddy, and Lily's boyfriend."

"I know darling," Grace said as she put her arms around her daughter. Sarah stormed upstairs and Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"She's been acting a bit strange lately, don't you think."

"That's the main thing that scares me," Grace said nodding. "It seems as if her inner child is coming out during the tragedy…in a way to protect her from the grief she should be experiencing."

"What should we do Mummy P?"

"I'm thinking of calling my friend from St. Mungo's, it's Sarah's Godmother and she's what the Muggles call a Shrink. Hopefully she can tell me what's going on with my baby."

James peeked into the guestroom that Lily had taken shelter in, and he smiled as he saw her fast asleep. James felt as heartbroken as Lily did. Yes Lily did lose her boyfriend and best friend, but James had lost his father who had been like a best friend to him. Harold had been James and Sirius's best older guy friend….if that made any sense. James knew that he had to help Lily get over her lose, but James only hoped that Lily would help him get over the loss of his father.


	41. The Hospital Wing

A.N. / Hi everyone! Sorry taking so long to update! Christmas season is finally over so my working schedule will finally get back to normal. I'm also trying to get the next part to my Harry/Ginny saga up and updated. So here's the next chapter! A Warning…This Chapter contains really serious drama and extreme sadness.

* * *

****

Chapter 41

The next day the four children were sent back to Hogwarts, but even though Mrs. Potter's eating habits had slowed down she wasn't blind. She did see a change in her daughter and it scared her. Grace didn't say anything to James or Lily as they were both still heartbroken.

Of course Sirius was upset and had grieved, Harold had been like his father. But Sirius was healing fast and was trying to get on with his life, so Grace found comfort in going to Sirius with a request.

"Sirius dear, have you noticed any change, any changes at all in Sarah's behavior."

Sirius scratched his head, "Well…now that you mention it, yeah."

"You do?!" Grace said glad she wasn't the only one.

"She seems to be acting a bit funny…as if…as if…she's five again, you know the age she was when James and I became friends."

"I've been thinking the same, that was a much better time back then. There was no war and no one had ever heard of Voldemort. Harold was home a lot more and Sarah was always one step behind him."

"You think this has hit her traumatically?"

"I don't know," Grace said grasping her shirt a bit tightly around her neck. "I have told Albus my concerns and he's going to get her checked out by Madam Pomfrey and he said that the teachers and himself will be observing her behavior. Would you…"

"Of course I wouldn't mind. Sarah has always been the little sibling I always wanted. I got stuck with a Slytherin suck up brother, who will probably be killed before he graduates from Hogwarts."

"Would you mind not mentioning this to James or Lily?"

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked wondering why it would be a problem.

"Yes, Lily and James are still shocked with the sudden deaths. Once they have grieved, I'll let you tell them our suspicions."

Being back at Hogwarts for dinner that night was much too painful for Lily and so she just ate in her bedroom. Surprisingly to Lily, James didn't attend dinner either and it was Remus Lupin, Gryffindor 7th Year Boy Prefect, to bring them dinner.

"How did you get in?" Lily questioned from the couch she was bundled up on. "Was it James? Because he knows we're not suppose to…"

"It wasn't James," Cassidy said coming in after Remus with another plate of food, which she guessed was for her and the plate that Remus had was for James. "Professor Dumbledore gave Remus and me the password to bring the two of you dinner."

"Exactly," Remus said nodding. "Now I'm going to bring James his dinner."

Remus left the room and Cassidy gave Lily her dinner while dragging the coffee table up to Lily.

"You know you could have summoned it?" Lily said chuckling while eating some chicken.

Cassidy nodded, "Yes that's true. But as much time as I spend with my lucky friend who was raised around Muggles and only does Muggle things when she's away from school. So you know her faults…"

"Faults?" Lily giggled while milk almost sprayed out of her nose.

"Yes faults," Cassidy said with her thousand watt smile, "her faults have rubbed off on me."

Remus came back downstairs, but he looked horrible. Lily wondered if it was that time of the month and she gave Remus a look that he could just read what she was thinking and he shook his head no.

"What's wrong Remus?"

"Not me," Remus said leaning against the wall right in front of the portrait hole.

"Then who?" Cassidy said frowning.

"James."

Lily's face changed and Remus noticed concern, "What's wrong with James?"

"No clue, he wouldn't let me enter. He told me to leave the food in front of his room and go away."

Lily sighed, "I guess you two should go. I'm done with dinner, I'm going to go see what's wrong with James."

Lily walked up the staircase that held Lily and James's separate rooms and the bathroom they shared. Lily noticed that James's food was still sitting outside of his room and when Lily knocked on James's bedroom door there was no answer. Lily tried to open the door but it wouldn't open.

"Locked?" She asked herself, "But he told me he'd never lock the door…incase I ever needed him."

Lily whispered the unlocking charm and was surprised to see the state that James's room was in. Of course, being a teenage boy that was very busy with school. As in studies, Quidditch Captain, and being Head Boy; James had little time to pick up his room. That's why of course there was a single house-elf to clean James and Lily's quarters.

But Bubbles, the house-elf, always did a spectacular job in keeping the quarters nice and neat.

Not only was James's room littered with clothes, and the usual stuff. There were books everywhere and it looked as if James had trashed the place on purpose. Lily was wondering where on Earth her roommate was, and was about to leave his room…when she spotted the doorway to the bathroom from his room was a jar open.

"I wonder," Lily whispered to herself.

But once Lily had opened the door to the bathroom she wished she wouldn't have. She started to scream and cry…as there was blood all over the bathroom floor. It looked as if James was unconscious laying on the floor in front of the shower, fully clothed with the water running.

Lily ran out of the quarters and up to the gargoyle that was in front of the passage to Dumbledore's office.

"Tootsie Pops!" Lily screamed and the passerbys and the gargolye gave Lily a look of confusion. Lily ran up the stairs and opened the door without knocking to see about twenty people in the room.

"Miss Evans?" Dumbledore questioned, "Is there anything the matter? If not could you please come back later…I'm kind of busy."

"This is _the_ Lily Evans you're always talking about Albus?" A man sitting to Lily's left asked.

"It's James!" Lily said and Dumbledore noticed she was shaking and that there was a spot of blood on her shoes and pants. Dumbledore nodded and left his guests as he tried to keep up with Lily.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall followed Lily through James's room and to the bathroom, as the entry way to the bathroom through the hallway was locked. The sparkling light that usually shined in Professor Dumbledore's eyes had gone out and Professor McGonagall gasped as they walked into the bathroom and saw what was in front of her.

Dumbledore muttered a spell and the blood was cleaned up and the shower turned off. McGonagall stayed back with Lily as Dumbledore approached Professor McGonagall. And then in a stern tone…

"Minerva, get Poppy."

"What's going on Albus?"

"No questions now, just go get Poppy!" He said urgently as Lily saw her Headmaster summon a stretcher and float James's body to the stretcher.

"What's going on…"

"Shh," he said with a wave of his arm. And to Lily's surprise, Dumbledore snapped all the straps on the stretcher to James. The straps held down James's arms, legs, and stomach. "Come Miss Evans."

Lily obeyed and walked over to the Headmaster, and he held his hand out. "Do you know where this came from Miss Evans." Lily's eyes bugged out as she saw what was in the Headmaster's hand.

"No…no sir I don't."

"How did you know that Mr. Potter was in here?"

"I didn't," Lily said while her mind was swarming with all kinds of questions. "Remus and Cassidy came to bring James and myself dinner. Remus left James's food at the door of James's doorstep to his room because he wouldn't answer. So Remus asked me to tell James that his food was here. Cassidy and Remus left, so I went upstairs to tell James and ask him why he was being so rude to Remus. But James didn't answer the door when I knocked either, and that was a bit odd."

"I went into his room and it was in the mess that you saw it in when I brought you and Professor McGonagall in here. Then I was about to give up on where he was at and I noticed that the entry from his room the bathroom was a jar open and I went in and I saw James, and the blood. I ran straight to your office and the rest you know."

"You do know what this is, don't you Lily?" Dumbledore asked still referring to the object in his hand.

"I do sir."

"Albus?" Madam Pomfrey had just walked into the room and gasped when she saw what was in his palm. "Where…Mr. Potter?" Her eyes bugged out, "Miss Evans maybe you should leave."

"Miss Evans stays," Dumbledore said and Lily noticed a weird tone to his voice.

"But…but Albus, Mr. Potter will want privacy on this when he comes back to consciousness."

"And he will, I know for a fact that this will be between Miss Evans and Mr. Potter."

**__**

The next morning…

Lily decided to stop by the Hospital Wing before she headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, it was Saturday and there was no classes today. But Lily knew she needed to catch up on the work she'd missed while she was out for the funerals. Lily was suppose to study with Cassidy, Sirius, Gabby, and Remus in the Common Room later on. They were all going to catch up on their work. Peter said he was going to be with his new girlfriend Katy, and Lily didn't really like Katy. She seemed like a major prat and even though she wasn't pretty…it was known that Katy was very easy. And personally Lily didn't want to be around _anyone_ like that.

When Lily arrived at the door of the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey gave her a look but let her in. Lily figured that it was because Professor Dumbledore demanded that Lily know what was going on and that she was able to know confidential material that she wasn't suppose to know.

"Mr. Potter is in the third curtain to the end. Misters Pettigrew, Black, Lupin, and Longbottom have been by already. So have Misses Potter, O'Brian, Westbrook, and Martinez. So I'm guessing he's awaiting your arrival."

"Thank Madam Pomfrey," but as Lily was about to walk off Madam Pomfrey stopped Lily.

"I trust that you'll go by the story Professor Dumbledore has told the others, that James fell in the shower and was unconscious for hours last night."

"Yes ma'am, but what about…well you know…the scars?"

"There is a potion that Mr. Potter is taking, and when he is healed up the scars will disappear. For now he's wearing his Quidditch jacket when friends come to visit." Madam Pomfrey walked towards her office and Lily walked the opposite way, towards James's bed.

"Lily," James said as he lowered his head. "I think you should leave…."

"Why in bloody hell should I?!" She raised her voice at him, "After all if I hadn't found you…you could be dead right now. Admit it James Harry Potter, I saved your life!"

"I know you have and I thank you. But I don't feel comfortable with you here."

"And why not?! Because I found out your dirty little secret, a secret you were hiding from me?!" She yelled and James was glad that he had a silencing charm put on around his curtain. He cast it as soon as Lily walked in. After all, he knew how much of a hothead Lily was and he knew he'd get gripped out by her. "How long James?! How long? How long have you been doing this?!"

"Not long," James said looking Lily into those beautiful big emerald eyes.

"How long James?"

"Since the night that we found out about the deaths."

Lily sat down on James's bed and touched his hand, "Why didn't you come to me? Why would you do this? I thought you were stronger than this. James, I never thought you'd be a cutter."

"Don't," he said turning his head away from her.

"What you can't hear what you do to yourself now? Well you listen to me James! You scared the bloody hell out of me," she said shoving him.

"Thanks for the hugs, kisses, and dozen roses;" James said sarcastically.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm not feeling sorry for you. I know you lost your father James, and I am sorry for that. But I won't feel sorry for you because you take your pain out on your own body. That you almost killed yourself and if Remus hadn't told me to bring you your food…you…you'd be dead right now."

"Why I didn't know you cared."

"Don't you dare make me feel like a coldhearted prat! Of course I care!"

"Really?"

"Yes James…" She said turning her face down as she was blushing.

"Then why were you with…" James paused, he didn't know if it was safe to bring Tyler's name up yet or not.

"Tyler," she said softly. "Why was I with Tyler," she looked up at him. "That's what you want to know right?"

James nodded his head.

"Well at first, you know when he was a substitute teacher, I had feelings for the both of you. But I realized I cared for you more. Then you got amnesia and you believed that Paris was your girlfriend."

"Don't remind me," James said and he made a face that looked as if he had just drank sour milk.

"I felt betrayed and I ran to the first guy I ran into."

"Tyler."

"Yes, Tyler. I knew he cared for me and I just threw all the emotions and feelings I had for you into a relationship with him."

"Well why didn't you take me back at the party."

"Because I was so mad at you."

"Why?"

"You got your memory back and you just expected me to get back with you."

"I didn't know what had happened Lily!" James said running his hands through his hair in frustration, much to Lily's annoyance. "I didn't know you were angry with me, and I didn't know that I was with Paris. All I knew was that you were gorgeous and that when I kissed you…I knew that you were the one _My Lily Flower_."

Lily smiled and they were touching hands, without knowing it. "James, I was angry…I was angry that you could just forget me and move on. When I was still stuck on you…"

"So if you were still so stuck on me, then how could you just move on to Smith so easily."

"I told you James," Lily said taking her hand back. "I just threw my emotions for you into him. All Tyler was to me was a really good friend that wouldn't betray me…that he wouldn't hurt me…"

"Like I did," James said looking down towards the ground.

"Look you get well and heal up, and I'm going to come visit you."

"Everyday?" He said with a smile starting to creep across his face.

"Of course," Lily said holding back the laughter that was about to take over. "Of course I will, as Dumbledore has entitled me to bring you your homework everyday after classes."

James groaned and Lily giggled, but of course James had to get smart. "But we don't have classes _every_ day. So the days that we don't have classes…you know the days that you don't have to bring me homework, that means you'd just be coming to see me because you want to come see me."

"I'm going to breakfast," Lily said hoping off the bed and to her feet.

"Aww," James groaned.

"Yes, I get delicious food from the Great Hall and you get Hospital Wing food."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"**NO**!!!! **NO**!! **LEAVE ME ALONE**!!!" There was a scream on the other side of James's bed curtain.

"What in Merlin's name?" James asked trying to sit up and Lily pushed him back down on his bed.

"You stay, and I'll check it out."

Lily walked out of James space and the happiness that he'd felt for the short time that Lily had visited him was now gone. James fell back into his gloom and decided that he'd just better sleep it off.

Lily didn't see the girl that was screaming and trying to fight off Madam Pomfrey or Professor McGonagall, but Lily knew both women could turn ugly really fast. So Lily decided she'd get a peak at the girl later on when she came back to visit James and Lily was headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast and hopefully a happy day with the girls.

Lily sat down among her friends and she was surprised to see them all so gloomy.

"Lily why do you of all people look happy?" Peter asked with this tone that Lily didn't like.

"What are you talking about?" Lily questioned, "If this is about James…"

"No it's not about James," Peter snarled.

"Whoa Wormtail!" Sirius said patting his friend on the back, "What's wrong." Peter shook his head and Sirius shrugged it off.

"Well if this isn't about James…then what's going on?"

"Lily," Cassidy said softly and grabbing onto her best friend's hand. "You know how Sarah has been acting oddly lately…"

"No," she said looking at all of her friends and they were just looking her with pity…that was of course except Peter and his girlfriend.

"It's Sarah."

Lily's eyes bugged out, "What about Sarah?"

"Well, Mrs. Potter noticed this when you guys were staying at her house and she mentioned it to Sirius a little while before you guys got back to school."

"She told you about Sarah before James?" Lily questioned.

"She knew how hard James was taking Harold's death and you were still grieving over Tyler."

"But you took Harold's death hard too."

"Not as hard as James, after all you found him last night." Sirius said and Lily couldn't help but agree with Sirius.

"So what does this have to do with Sarah?"

"I'm getting there," Sirius said switching seats with Cassidy and he was now holding Lily's hands. "Sarah's roommates went to Professor McGonagall this morning, Sarah had locked herself in the bathroom all night."

"She didn't…"

"No she didn't do what James did," with this Lily took a breath. "Sarah's not acting like herself, she hasn't been since she heard that Harold was dead. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey had to go and pry her out of the bathroom, when they left the Common Room she was kicking and screaming."

"She's in the Hospital Wing," Lily said motionless.

"How do you know already?" Peter said with a weird tone on his voice.

"I was in the Hospital Wing with James and we heard a young girl screaming, but when I left I couldn't see who it was and I figured I'd find out later on…I guess I was right. Do they know what's wrong with her?"

Sirius shook his head, "Not at the moment, but I know they'll figure it out soon."

"Has anyone got in contact with Grace yet?"

Remus shook his head, "She'll be here tonight at six."

Lily got up from the table with a bagel in her hand and began to leave.

"Where are you going Lily?" Alice asked worried what her friend would do.

"Keep James busy, I don't want him to know about Sarah until we know what's exactly wrong with her." Lily walked off and everyone sat in silence.

"She still loves him," Gabriella said watching her friend leave the Great Hall.


	42. Lily's Bum Time!

A.N./ Hey everyone! I'm happy to say I'm back again with another chapter for you guys! I been working at this horrible pushcart and writing manually on a note tablet, so it's already up and done for you guys! Woo hoo! Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

****

Chapter 42

Lily opened the curtain that was around James's bed to hear a woman screaming at him, "…bloody hell what were you…hello Lily dear." Grace Potter said smiling at the young lady, "I suppose James has been griped out by you already?"

Lily shook her head no, "I was much to in stock yesterday. You can go on."

"Lily!" James whined.

"Good," Grace said with a smirk that Lily knew too well. That just happened to be the smirk James had when he was being mischievous. "Close the curtains and I'll put a Silencing Charm around, like I had before you showed up here."

"Hello Grace," Professor Dumbledore said walking up to James's bed with Madam Pomfrey.

"You're cuts look much better, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said inspecting James's arms. "Wonderful job, Poppy."

Madam Pomfrey blushed grossing out Lily and James, "Not me Albus. Thank the potions and that Mr. Potter is a fighter."

"What about the scabs?" Grace asked.

"Mr. Potter will wear his robes or a longed sleeve shirt until they are just scars. Then Albus or myself will perform a Concealing Charm, but we leave one scar."

"Why?!" James asked outraged.

"So the next time you want to be this drastic, you'll remember."

"That's a great idea," Grace said nodding.

"I don't think that's too hot," James grumbled.

"I agree with Grace," Lily said.

James looked at her disbelieving, "You do?!"

"Me too," Dumbledore said nodding.

There was a girl screaming again and everyone in the room except James went rigid.

"I swear that girl never bloody shuts up!" James said rolling his eyes and Grace went very pale, "Screams at all hours of the bloody night. Once, just once I'd like to get a full night of shut eye. As a matter of fact she's got some lungs on her…to come to think of it she sounds a lot like…" James got as pale as his mother and started look around. "No, it couldn't be…mum?"

Grace's head fell, "I'm sorry to say that it is her."

James became furious, "You all knew and didn't even bloody feel like telling me?! When you know how much I love that child!"

"We were…"

"James," Dumbledore spoke and silenced the angry Potter. "They didn't tell you because I ordered them not to."

"But why not?"

"I was afraid it would worsen your condition."

James nodded understanding silently, "When can I see her?"

"Tonight. Poppy will release you before dinner. Miss Evans will escort you to dinner, and after dinner the two of you can see her."

James turned to Lily, "You haven't seen her either?"

Lily shook her head no.

"Miss Evans?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Would you mind collecting Mr. Potter's homework assignments today?"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled, "I believe you have Potions in five minutes, Lily? I suggest you hurry."

Lily nodded and said goodbye, she knew it wouldn't take five minutes but she could tell that she needed to go.

"Lily!"

She turned around to see her best friend, "Cassidy!"

They hugged and Sirius looked a little down, that's when the girls said at the same time. "**GROUP HUG**!" Sirius laughed, "I love you guys."

"Aww! Lily said batting her eyes like you of Sirius's groupies.

"We love you too!" Cassidy said patting Sirius on the back.

Cassidy and Sirius's relationship was a bit confusing. They'd broken things off two days after school had started and said they'd be better off friends. So Sirius Black's fan club was back again. And Cassidy loved to pick on him about it. Lily h ad a feeling that they would be back together soon.

"So Lilers," Sirius said throwing his arm each girl. "Where were you this morning?"

"Hospital Wing."

Sirius nodded, "Figured that, so you didn't hear the announcement this morning."

"What announcement?"

"There's going to be a Christmas Ball again this year," Cassidy said happily.

"Wow," Lily said wondering who she'd go with this year.

"It's going to be great!"

Lily smiled, "Yeah great."

"So how's Prongsie?" Sirius said still walking with his arms around the girls as they headed to Potions in the dungeons.

"Better, he'll be out at dinner tonight."

"Really?!" Sirius screamed and began to jump up and down to have girls in the hallway to begin to giggle at him.

"Watch out Black," Cassidy laughed. "You might double your fan club."

Potions with the Slytherins was horrible and Lily kept thinking how lucky James was to be in the Hospital Wing. Since James wasn't in class Sirius got paired off with Heather Cox, Lily and Cassidy were together, Alice and Gabriella, Remus and Peter, and Malfoy with the nasty Paris Waters.

After class all Sirius did was complain about Heather Cox, about how much of a dunderhead and a slut she was. Lily could have sworn she saw a smile creep across Cassidy's face.

By the end of the day, Sirius had to help Lily with James's homework. So Lily, Cassidy, and Sirius hung out in the Head's Common Room until it was time for dinner.

"You know James's fan club is going to fan all over him after he gets out." Cassidy said eating her favorite sweet, chocolate frogs.

"Okay? Why would I care?" Lily said fidgeting.

"Because you two are back together," Sirius said.

"No we're not."

"What?!" Sirius and Cassidy asked at the same time.

"We're just friends."

"You didn't look like just friends at the funerals."

"We were consoling one another. James lost his father and I lost…"

"You're boy toy."

"It was my fault, Tyler was my best friend."

"Whoa! Rewind!"

"Re…what?" Sirius asked confused.

"Muggle thing," Cassidy said before turning back to Lily. "I am your best friend and you're mine…period."

"You knew what I meant."

"No I don't."

"Well when James went through his 'Paris' phase you were with Sirius sand Tyler was the only one I could turn to."

"**WRONG**!" Cassie said rolling her eyes, "He was the _only_ one you would turn to. It felt like, to Gabby and me, that just because we were dating James's friends that you hated us. You only turned to Tyler and Alice. No matter how many times Gabriella and I tried to get you to owl us back, you wouldn't. And you wouldn't have anything to do with us."

Lily's shoulders slumped, "I know and I'm sorry. It was the only way I knew for sure I could get James out of my life."

"Yeah who would have guessed the two of you would help each other during the tragedy that happened."

There was a knock at the portrait, "I wonder who that is?" Lily asked walking to the portrait. There was an odd ma at the door.

"Miss Evans?"

"Yes?"

"Good, Albus sent me to talk to you and Mr. Potter."

"James isn't here."

The man looked confused, "But Albus said the Potter boy would be released today."

"Good, I'll be back at eight o'clock sharp."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, must have given you a fright. Alastor Moody, Head of the Aurors."

Lily froze.

"Albus and I are good friends, he said you two would most likely want to know what happened that night."

Lily was still frozen.

"I'll be back tonight." The man said walking away, but Lily stayed glued to her spot.

Cassidy and Sirius wondered what in Merlin's name had that man said to make her so rigid?

"Lily?"

"Lilers?"

She didn't answer and Cassidy looked really concerned. Sirius turned Lily around to them to see her silently crying.

Cassidy gasped, "Lily! What's the matter?"

In between sobs, she spoke. "That's the man…from the Head of…the Aurors." Cassidy and Sirius gasped, "Dumbledore asked him…to…to talk to James and me…about _that_ night."

"Oh bother," Sirius sighed.

"I want you two here," Lily stated.

"I don't know…"

"Please Cassidy!" Lily begged.

"Sirius and I'll ask Dumbledore."

Lily was walking to the Hospital Wing to get James and she was angry. Dumbledore had said that Cassidy and Sirius couldn't join Lily and James. Some bull about hat Mr. Moody was very precautious and nervous around people he didn't know. That Mr. Moody would only talk to Lily and James."

She opened the door to see Madam Pomfrey and James having yet another argument."

"Mr. Potter! You have to!"

"Never!" He said as the school nurse chased him around his bed.

"Miss Evans!' Madam Pomfrey said looking relieved, she knew that James would listen to Lily.

"_Please_ convince Mr. Potter that an old fashioned Muggle shot doesn't hurt."

Lily frowned, "Why does James need a shot?"

"Because he won't take the potion that was brewed for him, he said because it smells funny."

Lily chuckled, "She's right you know. It doesn't hurt at all."

"You're just saying that because she asked you to," he sulked like a two year old and Lily giggled at how immature James was being.

"No I'm being honest James," his heart fluttered. "I just feels like a pin prick."

"But that needle is _so_ big!" He whined.

"I'll hold your hand."

James looked tempted but he shook his head no.

"I wouldn't lie to you James. Remember when you thought my Muggle blow-dryer was going to eat my hair?" He nodded and Madam Pomfrey chuckled silently. "I told you it wouldn't and look I still have all my hair."

"But she wants that thing to touch my bum!" Lily giggled, he was being too cute and this didn't make James happy. "You'll see my bum!"

"Most Muggle shots are given in the bum."

James made a face of disgust and then a thought struck him, "Well if you get to see my bum…then I get to see yours!"

Lily's mouth made an 'O' shape and then she slapped his arm. "James Harry Potter! Well, I guess."

Both Madam Pomfrey and James's eyes bugged out, "But only as much of yours I see equals how much of mine you'll see."

Madam Pomfrey just barely pulled James's underwear down and gave him the shot, "All done." She said wiping alcohol down on the spot and putting a Muggle band-aid on it.

"That's it?! I barely felt a thing!"

"Told you," Lily said.

"Lily's bum time!"

"After dinner, when we're back in our Common Room."

"You can go Mister Potter, the two of you can come back in an hour to see your sister."

Dinner had ended up being a smashing good time. The other three Marauders with the help of Gabriella and Cassidy made all the Slytherin's hair pink, turn to one another and, "I Got You Babe." but what had to be the funniest was Snape was dressed like Cher and Malfoy was Sonny Bono.

All of the Marauders looked happy to have James back. They'd all met Peter's new girlfriend, Katie. Katie Chen, Hufflepuff Seventh Year. With as little brains as Wormtail had.

Even though Lily wanted to see Sarah, she didn't want dinner to end. Lily couldn't remember the last time she'd been so happy.

James looked down at his watch, "We need to go Lily." She nodded and they walked in silence. To be truthful, Lily wasn't looking forward to tonight at all.

"James?" He made a kind of grunt to let her know that he was listening.

"We need to be back in our Common Room by eight."

He stopped, "Why?"

"There's a man coming by to see us."

"Who?"

"Alastor Moody."

James froze, "No."

"Dumbledore sent him."

"What?! What the bloody hell for?"

"Dumbledore figured he could tell us what happened _that_ night."

"Who said I wanted to know?"

"I'm guessing our actions."

"What actions?"

"Well, I made a bloody fool of myself at Tyler's funeral and I blame myself for his death. You were terribly upset at your father's funeral, you've been cutting yourself since we heard about your father's death. And last night I almost found you…" Lily had to choke back a sob "…almost dead."

"James blinked twice, "I didn't know you cared."

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN **'**I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CARE**?!'** YOU BLOODY IDIOT**!"

James gave her a smirk and a light peck on the lips, and Lily looked at him in amazement. James was prepared for her to slap him in the face and give him a scolding. They walked in silence and Lily placed her fingers to her lips. They burned with fire…but a good kind of fire…a fire that she hadn't felt in a long time…a fire she wanted to feel again.

James looked at her from the corner of his eye and blushed at seeing her touch her lips. She must have liked the kiss, he'd been wanting to do that for a while now. Of course they'd kissed before, but the last time she'd been terribly upset and so had he.

It was amazing at how she could make him feel so alive. If only she could trust him again.

"Lily! James!" A voice called out to them and when they turned around they were both surprised to see who was calling them. James began to growl and Lily stared blankly.

"Amos?" She asked.

"Yeah! I came to thank you guys."

"For what?" James growled, "For getting off of attempted rape?!"

Amos blushed and Lily looked down at her feet. She wished James would keep his bloody trap shut and that Amos would fall off the end of the world.

"No…for letting me go."

"Go?"

"You don't remember? My girlfriend…well fiancée now, had our baby."

"Oh," Lily said. "What did you guys name it?"

"We had a boy," Amos said proudly. "We named him Cedric Kane Diggory. Almost lost Nicole."

"Who?" Lily questioned and James was just floored that she was being so nice to him.

"My fiancée, she almost died in childbirth…she won't be able to have another baby. But I guess that's what I deserve after what I tried to do to you."

"You're damn right!" James yelled stepping in front of Lily protectively.

"James, shh!" She said pushing him out of the way.

To James and Amos's surprise Lily gave Amos a hug, "I'm sorry you almost lost Nicole and I'm sorry you can not have another baby. My prayers are with you and you're family."

Lily pulled back and Amos blushed, "Thanks Lily, you're a real sweetheart." Amos dug in his pocket and gave Lily a picture of Amos, one of the most ugliest girls Lily had ever seen…must have been Nicole, and a tiny baby with lots of hair…Cedric.

"Why are you two down here?"

"We're going to visit my baby sister," James growled grabbing Lily's hand and walked off. In the background you cold hear Amos yell, "Bye Lily! Bye James!"

Outside of the Hospital Wing James turned to look at Lily, "How come you were so nice to that piece of…"

"James Harry Potter! You really need to watch your mouth!" Lily said rolling her eyes at him, "Besides my mum always told me to kill my enemies with kindness."

"Ah-ha," James nodded. "Abigail Evans, mastermind of kindness."

James then turned around and realized where they were at his whole attitude changed.

"James?" He turned around to her soft tone, "I promise everything will be alright." He nodded and Lily pulled him into a hug and James hid in her fire like hair.

When Lily pulled back from the hug, she realized how close their faces were and before she knew it…they were kissing again. Not snogging, but sweet kisses with lots of passion. Lily felt as if she were on fire and her hormones were in over drive.

James pulled away before Lily wanted him to, and he rested his forehead on hers. "We need to go see her," Lily nodded in agreement.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Miss Evans." Madam Pomfrey said from her desk, "Professor Dumbledore and Mrs. Potter are already in there. She's in room number five."

A room number? This had to be really bad. You usually only got a bed with a curtain around, but if you actually in a room…well you were pretty bad off."

James opened the door and let Lily go in first. They both gasped at what they saw. Sarah was tied to the bed, bound by Muggle things used in Muggle hospitals.

"What in bloody hell?!" James looked at Dumbledore furiously. "First you get Moody to come to have a little 'chat' with Lily and me. Then you bound my sister down?!"

"James it's for her own good," Grace spoke up.

"Codswallop."

"I never explained to you…"

"What mum?!"

"The women on the Potter blood line are all blessed to be Seers."

"What?!"

Grace nodded and went on as James and Lily took a seat. "They usually gain their powers at the age of sixteen, usually someone dear to them dies." She went on, "You're father's death was unexpected and Sarah's ability has already come in. You're grandmother Victoria Potter-Bones, was a world known Seer. Sarah is afraid of what she sees and is hiding as a five year old. Her most comfortable year."

"The year before father started working all the time, the year before Voldemort's name was known all over Britain."

"Exactly."

"Madam Pomfrey is about to give her a potion, James." Dumbledore spoke up, "One where she will not be able to see any of your futures until she is ready to handle them. This is why she is screaming…this is why she is trying to go back to when she was five years old."

James went up to hold Sarah's hand and she immediately began to whimper, "James get back!" Grace yelled. James moved back and Sarah began to cry.

"Run James…take Lily and the baby…run…don't let him…**NO JAMES**!"

James's eyes got wide and he turned to look at Lily. She was paler than ever.

"**NO LILY**!** NO**! **TAKE THE BABY**! **DON'T LET HIM GET YOU**!"

Sarah whimpered, "Poor Harry."

"What in Merlin's name?!"

"James we need to leave," Lily whispered.

"No not yet."

"We've got to meet Moody and your sister needs her medicine."

No one heard Sarah whimper, "Poor Harry."

James was already so upset and Lily was confused. James, a baby, and herself…hadn't she had a dream like this before? She couldn't quite remember.

"James?" He turned around and what she saw of him scared her. She'd never seen him _this_ upset, not even over Harold's death.

He sat down on the loveseat in their Common Room and patted the seat beside him and she sat beside him. He put his arms around her protectively and she snuggled close to him. They were quite for a while."

"What do you think she was screaming about?" Lily asked and James sighed deeply. It was obvious he wasn't ready to talk about this yet.

"I have no clue Lily. Maybe we stay friends after Hogwarts…and I try and save you and your baby…maybe someone is after you and your baby…or maybe after me."

"Or both?"

"Yes, or both."

There was a rapping at the portrait and James looked at his watch, "Eight o'clock sharp."


	43. You really do love me, don't you?

A.N./ Hello everyone! I'm back again! Woo hoo! Chapter 43 is here and ready for all you guys to read. Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers and since you guys are so nice and good to me with the reviews, here's your next chapter!

* * *

****

Chapter 43

Weeks went by and finally Sarah was finally released from the Hospital Wing, but Lily couldn't get Sarah's screams out of her head. She'd been wondering what it had all been about and how James was doing.

James felt himself wanting to fall asleep at every meeting, Lily and himself had to be present at.

Even though James was best in Transfiguration, he fell asleep in today's class. They were reviewing for a major test that was coming up. Lily rolled her eyes as she saw that James was napping, again. Sirius of course was joining James in dream land. Cassidy was too busy to notice the guys asleep, as she was copying down the notes Lily had already written down.

"Our exam," Professor McGonagall said from the front of the room. "Will be…"

"Ring! Ring!" The bell went off and everyone began to scatter out of the room before McGonagall could say that the exam would be their next day in class.

"Potter! Evans! A word please!"

James groaned and Lily nodded her head respectively.

The two of you need to pull a meeting tomorrow morning."

"But…but tomorrow is Saturday!" James whined.

"Well if we are going to have a Christmas Ball, the two of you need to start making preparations." McGonagall said rolling her eyes at James.

Lily nodded, "We'll tell all the prefects tonight at dinner to be at outside of our Common Room at seven o'clock."

"In the morning?!" James grumbled.

"We'll be in the Common Room when they knock on the portrait."

"Good idea Evans, you two are dismissed."

"Seven in the morning!" James grumbled outside of Lily's bedroom door. "Are you bloody mad?!"

"**Lily**!" He yelled beating at her door.

So she was ignoring him, fine! He walked into the bathroom and undressed, but then he spotted something in the tub…_Lily_. She had her Wizarding Radio on loud and listening to a song by the hottest band, '_Three Blind Mice_.' James threw his towel around his waist and watched her.

True, he couldn't see anything. Lily had bubbles right above her chest.

To see Lily's bare shoulders, her milky white complexion, with her light freckles made James have to take a cold shower. James snuck out and then came back in whistling.

"Potter!" Lily yelled in outrage and she sunk down until he couldn't even see her neck. "Do you not know how to knock?!"

James smiled, "Sorry. Thought you were in your room. Don't mind me, just going to take a shower." Lily rolled her eyes and turned away from him. Yes, James would need a shower, a _very_ cold shower.

James was cleaning his face when Lily had finally got out of the bath. When her towel slipped a little bit and James's eyes lit up. "Lily's bum!" Lily's eyes popped open and she readjusted her towel and James noticed that her face was not the same color as her hair. She walked out of the bathroom and headed to her room, but James could see spots of water around her collarbone and he knew he would need another cold shower soon living in the same area with the prettiest girl at Hogwarts.

"See you at dinner, James." Lily said standing in the doorway and James knew he had to get that cold shower as soon as possible.

All of the prefects looked as mad about a meeting on Saturday morning as James had been earlier that day.

James was finishing his Potions essay when Lily sat down beside him.

"We need to figure out what we're going to say tomorrow at the meeting."

"Like what?" James asked not looking up from his essay.

"Like the theme, who should get the decorations, who should give the house-elves the menu, who should go collect butterbeer from Hogsmede, and who should put up the fliers."

James sighed putting his essay a ways. "You and I will set the theme, decorations will be Ravenclaw prefects, butterbeer will Slytherin prefects, menu will be Hufflepuff, and fliers will be Gryffindor. We're done now, right?"

"Still haven't figured out the theme."

"White Wonderland. Everyone dresses formal, real formal. Girls in evening gowns and guys in tuxedos. We'll have everything in a winter theme. What do you think?"

Lily smiled, "Perfect." Lily began to get up, but James grabbed her wrist and there was something in his eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Lily sat and nodded.

"Lily, will you be my date to the ball?"

Lily smiled, "Of course." And placed a kiss on his cheek before she left their Common Room.

"**EVANS**!" Came a voice behind her, it was none other than the resident bitch, Bellatrix Black.

"What Black?"

"When are you ever going to learn to leave Potter alone? He's a Pureblood and you're a dirty Mudblood. Leave him alone!"

Lily eyes widened, "Potter likes me! He's the one that follows me and asks me out!"

"You probably put a love spell on him," Paris Waters said stepping through the shadows.

"You're just jealous." Lily said rolling her eyes at him, "Waters you've been wanting to date me for as long as Potter. Besides why would I put a love spell on Potter?"

Parkinson shrugged, "Everyone knows the Potters are loaded."

"I don't need his money!" Lily yelled at Black and Waters. "I have a trust fund in my name that I get as soon as I graduate! Waters why are you agreeing with a Black?!" Lily felt tight arms holding down as Paris Waters and Bellatrix Black began to beat Lily up. Throwing many hexes and jinxes at Lily.

Narcissa Black walked up to Lily, "You filthy Mudblood."

"W…what are you doing here?!" Lily yelled, "You've already graduated!"

"My _husband_, Lucius and I have come to visit my baby sister, Bellatrix." Narcissa turned to Lucius giving him a knowing smile, "I'm going talk to Dumbledore."

When Lily was black and blue, Lucius who'd been holding her back, dragged her to a hidden corridor behind a mirror. Lily tried to scream to where someone could hear her, but she'd had a silencing charm put on her. Lucius had succeeded in what Amos had attempted last year.

After Lucius had down what he'd achieved, he'd left Lily there to grieve on her own. Clothes torn, more bruises were upon her body then from before. There was blood everywhere, she'd remembered him bashing her in the head with something. He'd left and she curled up with her ripped up clothing and she began to black out.

The mirror reopened and the light blinded Lily, she couldn't remember how long she'd been there. She had to have passed out and came around more than once. She began to cry and whimper again, thinking it was Malfoy again.

"_Lily_?!" A friendly voice asked in horror. James threw his Quidditch robes over her and he closed the mirror passageway behind him. "Lumos," he whispered and he saw how terrified she looked. He took his shirt off and gave it to Lily to put over her bra and he wrapped his cloak around her. "Merlin, Lily! Who did this to you?"

James hugged her and kissed her forehead. She even looked scared of him, "Shh! Lily I promised I wouldn't do what he did to you. Whoever did this to you." She nodded knowing that he wouldn't and she began to sob into his bare chest. James pulled her into his lap and rocked back and forth. He wouldn't ask anything until she was ready.

It was obvious to James what had happened and he just held her.

The mirror opened and it was Sirius, "Oh! Sorry Prongs! Didn't mean to interrupt!"

"You didn't Padfoot, don't you see her crying?! Tell Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey to wait for Lily and me in the Hospital Wing." Sirius nodded and he left. "I've got my cloak Lily, we'll be down at the Hospital Wing and no one will see you.

"Don't…don't tell him."

"Shh! I promise you I won't." He had her head to his chest and she pulled back to look into his saddened, concerned hazel eyes.

"You really do love me, don't you?"

James blinked twice and he felt tears welling up in his eyes and he held her closer. He had to take the pain away from her, and he head her muffle into his chest. "I love you too James."

James sat outside with Sirius and James looked a total wreck. Sirius just sat there watching his best friend.

It had been three weeks since their talk with Alastor and James could still vividly remember it.

****

"It was a bad one," Moody said shaking his head. "Worst Death Eater attack I've ever been witnessed to or even heard about. Even Lord Voldemort was there. I'd given Harold and Tyler the day off and so I felt horrible when I had to call them back in that evening."

"All you could hear was screams of innocents, Aurors, and Death Eaters screaming before their lives were taken from them. All you could see jinxes and curses being thrown back and forth. Harold turned to me and told me we needed to pray, so of course we did."

"Harold and Tyler were a great team, they killed about a dozen Death Eaters together that night."

"McNair threw the killing curse at your father," Moody said looking sadly at James and Lily with pity. "Tyler got hit by Lestrange."

Lily had helped James go through the toughest time in his life. She stayed by James's side, helped him quit cutting himself, saved his life, and Lily was his shoulder to cry on when he was upset about Sarah.

Lily's worst fear had finally happened and James was on the verge of murder. Sirius could see the hatred burning in his best friend's eyes.

"Prongs, what exactly happened?"

James shook his head, "I promised her I wouldn't say anything. She hasn't really even told me…I just put the pieces together."

"You don't think it was Diggory again do you?"

James shook his head, "No. But I swear on my father's grave that the person that did this to Lily will pay."

"Lily?" Professor Dumbledore was beside her bed. "Can you tell me who did this?"

She shook her head, "James."

Dumbledore looked shocked, "You mean Mr. Potter did this to you?"

"No," she sniffled. "I want James."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and went to get James from the hallway. James made Sirius promise not to go anywhere or say anything.

Dumbledore stood up and let James sit next to Lily. She got off the bed and curled up into his lap. Madam Pomfrey would have objected as Lily was still swore all over, and many bruises. But as soon as James began to soothe her and calm her down, both adults were amazed.

"Lily?" Dumbledore asked as he pulled a chair close to Lily/James's chair and Lily took her face from James's shoulder. "Now, can you tell me what happened?"

Lily turned to James and he nodded for her to go on. She held on to him for dear life and James swore to himself, he'd never let her go."

Lily's voice was light and she still sounded scared, "I left our Common Room after James and I had all the plans done for the dance. James had asked me to be his date and I agreed, I was so thrilled. I was heading to Gryffindor Common Room to tell my friends. But on my way there I ran into Bellatrix Black, Paris Waters, and Narcissa Black…I mean Malfoy."

"They were angry that James liked me and started telling me that since I'm a Mudblood and James is a Pureblood, I don't deserve him."

"They said I only wanted the Potter money."

"But you're trust fund!" James interrupted.

"I know, then they said I put you under my spell. Then…then…." She said something but no sound came out.

"Sorry dear, I didn't hear you." Dumbledore said looking truly sorry.

Lily nodded, "Two big arms held me back and that's when Narcissa came out of the shadows. She said she was going to see you and that's when…"Lily was now crying as she had been in the secret passage way and James wanted this to stop now. "…Narcissa, Paris, and Bellatrix began to beat me."

"T…then…once they were through, Lucius M…Malfoy dragged me to this s…secret corridor. And he…he…" She couldn't finish because she was crying to hard. James began to rock her again, and his bare chest was soaked with Lily's tears. James never complained.

"Lily, know this is hard, but I need you to tell me what happened. For us to press charges on Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy I need you to finish. For Paris Waters and Bellatrix Black to get in trouble with us and the authorities I need you to finish. I need to know what Mr. Malfoy did."

"Merlin, Professor!" James asked outraged, "Isn't it obvious?! He bloody raped Lily!"

Lily looked Professor Dumbledore in the eyes and she nodded, "James is right…L…Lucius…M…Malfoy….raped me."

Madam Pomfrey gasped and Dumbledore left, taking Madam Pomfrey with him. Leaving Lily with James.

"Poppy," Dumbledore said to Madam Pomfrey. "This is serious. I need you to get the DNA and semen that was found with Lily. If it matches call me in. Do you have all the ingredients for the potion, Poppy?"

She nodded, "I do need to get a sample from Mr. Malfoy."

"He'll be in my office soon for a proposition, I'll get the DNA sample."

Lily couldn't quit crying and James didn't blame her. They sat there for what seemed hours. Lily just kept crying and James sat there rocking back and forth trying to get her to calm down.

Madam Pomfrey waked by and James had an idea, "I need to ask her something Lily."

"No!" She gasped, "Don't leave me!"

"I'm not, but I need to ask her something. I'll be right back, I swear."

Lily nodded and let go, but she still didn't look so sure.

"Madam Pomfrey, can I have a word?" She nodded to James's question, "I want to take Lily back to her room."

"I can't let you."

"She hates to cry in public and right now all she can do is cry. Tell me what potions she needs and I'll make sure she takes them. Just please let me get her back to her familiar surroundings."

To James's surprised Madam Pomfrey looked on the verge of tears, she caved and agreed. "Under one condition."

"Anything!" James said happily.

"Every night after dinner she comes in for me to check up on her."

"Deal!" James said with a smile.

Lily was happy when James told her that they were going back to their Common Room. Lily changed in her room and walked into James's room when he'd pulled his pajama pants over his boxers.

"Hey," he said softly.

She didn't say a word but just leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You going to bed?" She nodded, "In your own bed?" She shook her head no, "In my bed with me?" She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "Come on then."

He opened up the curtains and allowed her to crawl in first. He crawled in after Lily.

"Do you mind if I close the draping?" She shook her head no and with a flick of his wrist they were shut.

James laid on his back and Lily curled up to him laying her head on his chest and putting an arm around his stomach. James smiled and he put his arm around her protectively.

She yawned when he was almost asleep, "I love you James."

He kissed her forehead, "And I love you Lily."

The next day at breakfast Dumbledore mad an announcement.

"My dear pupils, I have a grave and important announcement to make." Everyone got quite, "Seventh year Gryffindor Paris Waters and Seventh year Slytherin Bellatrix Black will be suspended from school for two weeks and will not attend the Christmas Ball. If either girl steps one toe out of line they will be expelled."

Later that day Dumbledore had called Lily and James into his office and was surprised when only James showed up. "Where is Miss Evans."

"She had trouble sleeping last night, I let her stay in bed. What's going on Professor?"

"Well you heard my announcement at breakfast, correct?" James nodded, "Mr. Malfoy will be put in Azkaban for a years sentence and Mrs. Malfoy will be there for three months."

"That's all?!" James asked outraged.

"That's all the Minister would allow."

That morning after James's meeting with Dumbledore, James handled the Prefect meeting on his own and he let Lily get all the sleep she needed. More than once that night James had to wake her up because she was screaming in her sleep.

Cassidy, Gabriella, and Alice wondered why Lily wasn't at lunch and once James had left they all turned to Sirius.

"What?!" He asked, "I'm as clueless as the rest of you!"

Lily ended up taking a nap on the couch and James was going to go bound Lucius in before he left. But as soon as James stepped out of the Common Room, he was met by Lily's friends.

"What's up with Lily?" Alice asked.

"I can't say."

"Tell us how she got all bruised and banged up." Gabriella said.

"I can't."

"Why not, Potter?" Cassidy growled.

"Because she made me swear not to say a word. Where is Sirius?"

"By the lake."

James ran off and the girls were disappointed, they wanted to know what James did.

"Padfoot!" Sirius turned around to see James.

"What's up Prongs?"

"We're going to Malfoy's arse."

"Lucius? Narcissa's husband…why?" Padfoot's eyes saddened, "Him?! How?!"

"Your cousin and husband were here yesterday. You know how to get to their house?"

Sirius nodded, "But we don't have any Floo powder."

"We're sneaking into Hogsmede now. They leave for Azkaban tonight. Let's go."

Once they'd gotten back to Hogwarts James and Sirius were happy. Sirius only had a broken nose and James had a busted lip, but Malfoy most likely had every bone in his body broken.

When James got back to the Common Room, he saw Lily finishing up her Charms essay.

"Where have you been?" She gasped at his busted lip.

"Beating Malfoy's arse."

"Why?"

"He deserved to be punished."

"But Professor Dumbledore came by earlier and said he was getting a year in Azkaban."

"Not good enough."

Lily sniffled, "I woke up frightened and you weren't there."

He pulled her close, "Shh. You'll never have to worry about that again."

At dinner Lily was quiet and would only take to James in a whisper.

Classes began for midterms and Lily would only sit by or talk to James. It was as if she only trusted him and no one else…in which it was true.

Another Hogsmede trip came and this was when all fourth years and above bought their formal attire for the 'Winter Wonderland' Ball.

Lily and James entered 'Lady Goldstein's Formal Gallery' and Lady Goldstein told them that she'd get James's measurements in a few minutes.

While James was being fit for his tux lady looked around for the perfect dress. Lily was surprised to find it almost immediately.

It was a hunter green, velvet gown that was off the shoulder and reached her ankles. Lily knew she had to try it on. Surprisingly it felt perfectly!

The bodice was fit tight like a corset at her hips it began to flare out.

Lily loved it! This was _the _dress. Lily stepped out to look at the three way mirror two arms she knew very well came around her stomach and she looked into James's eyes through the mirror.

"You're gorgeous doll."

She blushed, "You're just saying that because I'm your date."

"No," he whispered into her ear which sent chills all over her body. "I'm saying because I love you."

She turned around to snuggle into him but he stepped back to say jokingly, "Hey watch the tux."

Lily playfully pushed James, "Shut it. Now lets get you a matching vest and tie, so you can match my dress."

Lily got some black heels to go with her dress and after paying a hefty sum each, they left happily, hand in hand.

The ball would be held on the twenty-third. Students not attending the ball would leave the morning of the twenty-second and the students going to the ball would leave the morning of the twenty-fourth.

Because Bellatrix Black and Paris Waters suspension, they weren't able to attend. A very nice treat for Lily.

Since the night of Lily's rape, she slept every night with James. Of course he didn't object. The closer he got to Lily, the better for him. James knew he loved Lily with all of his heart and knew he'd never feel this way for any other woman…question was…did she feel the same? Would she be able to love him for the rest of her life and only love him?


	44. Winter Wonderland Ball

A.N./ Here is the next chapter and hope you guys like it!

* * *

****

Chapter 44

Head Girl, Lily Evans, 'Miss-Know-It-All', wasn't being a Miss-Know-It-All at all. She rarely ever spoke a word and if she spoke anything it was a whisper over to Head Boy James Potter.

The Marauders and Lily's friends couldn't get over how she had become shy and quiet, and not the usual spitfire.

Every student didn't quite understand how the Head Boy and Girl who use to hate one another and now they were inseparable.

At breakfast James and Lily were getting ready to go to their next class, but her friends surrounded her. "We need to talk," Cassidy said with a stern face.

Lily was still afraid of people and Cassidy getting in her face go her to start crying again.

"What did you do!" James asked outraged.

"I…uh…I don't know?"

James took Lily into his arms, holding her tight, he knew that cry too well now. James tried to console her, she had to make it until the end of the day. Today would be their last midterm and it was going to be a doozie, Potions with the Slytherins.

Potions with the Slytherins boiled James blood. They were all Bellatrix Black's Posse and they'd heard what Lucius Malfoy, their old ring leader, done to Miss-Know-It-All Evans.

This class was going to be Lily's worst.

"_Silence_!" The Potions master hissed with a flick of his wand the instructions were on the board. "Instructions are on the board. Begin!" He left the room and it began to start.

"Hello Mudblood," Severus Snape said smirking at her.

"Don't you dare talk to her you filthy git!"

"Disgusting a 'Pureblood' protecting a filthy 'Mudblood'."

"Stuff it Snivellus!" James growled, "Or I'll hex you upside down where everyone sees your dirty underwear again." Severus blushed.

But somehow Severus got his courage up, "Lucius got the ultimate prize the other night."

"You shut your bloody greasy mouth!" James screamed and everyone got quiet. Eyes shuffled between Severus, James, and Lily. Lily had silent tears escaping her eyes and Cassidy looked worried.

"What happened to Lily?"

"Well," Snape said with a grin upon his face but inside Snape was dying. He didn't want to repeat this but he had to prove to his fellow Slytherins that he would be a worthy Death Eater. "Lucius…"

"Narcissa's useless husband," James growled.

"Got orders from the Dark Lord to take away the Mudblood's confidence.

"And how did he do that?" Gabriella said advancing to Snape.

"No!" James screamed.

"What else?" He took away Mudblood's most precious gift…her virginity."

"No!" Lily sobbed as she began to fall and James caught her, all the Gryffindors' gasped at what Severus had said.

"THAT BASTARD RAPED HER!" James yelled at the top of his lungs while trying to console Lily at the same time.

"Doesn't matter how he did it, just know that he did." Landon Zambini, Seventh year Slytherin began to laugh. "She's not perfect anymore Potter, you can throw her away like the rubbish that she is!"

"No!" Lily sobbed into his chest, James picked her up and left the room.

"Mr. Potter?" McGonagall stopped James about a hallway before their Common Room. "Evans and you are suppose to be taking a Potions exam."

"Bellatrix told her posse about what Malfoy did to Lily. She can't take it."

McGonagall sighed, "I'll talk to your Potions master."

Back in the Heads Common Room, Lily and James were laying by the fire. James couldn't help put notice how beautiful she looked.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing over the holidays?"

James smiled as he turned her towards him, "Hopefully spending every waking moment with you."

Lily blushed, "Would you be my date to Petunia and Vernon's Wedding."

James turned green and Lily's face turned down, "Never mind."

"No Lily, it's not that. I'll go with you, I just…Ek…had a mental picture!"

"Eww!" Lily shrieked getting a pillow that had been on the ground and threw it at James. "That's so gross on so many levels!"

"I've got Quidditch Practice, later." James kissed her on the forehead and left.

"Bye."

Lily was going to take a nap but there was a rapping at the portrait and Lily opened the portrait door to see Gabriella, Frank, Remus, Cassidy, and Alice. Gabriella took Lily's left arm and Cassidy had the right and they dragged Lily to the sofa as the rest followed her in.

Cassidy looked into her best friend's sad eyes, "Why didn't you tell us? We were all so worried about you!"

"We as in?"

"The girls and the Marauders and Frank."

"Oh yeah? Then where's Sirius?"

"With James, Quidditch Practice."

"Oh yeah…well where's Peter?"

"Ellen."

"Who?"

"Some ugly girl," Gabriella said with her nose scrunching up. "I swear he's the player of the ugly girls."

Lily cracked a smile.

"So why didn't you tell us Lily?" Alice asked.

"I was too ashamed."

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"I've been touched by scum now and I feel like it's my fault."

All three girls gasped, "Never! It's all his fault."

"Group hug!" Gabby yelled and the other two girls helped Gabby squeezed Lily.

"Do your parents know?" Alice asked.

Lily nodded, "And their worried about me."

"And how did Potter find out before we did?" Cassidy asked outraged.

"He found me…you know…after it happened. He figured it out without me saying a word. He looked at how beat up I looked, the blood, my torn clothes, and me crying my eyes out."

"Sirius acted like he knew," Alice asked.

"James promised me he'd tell no one. Sirius figured it out when he saw me crying and James looked on the verge of murder."

"So what's happening to him Lily?" Remus asked.

"Azkaban for a year."

"That's it!" Cassidy asked outraged. Lily nodded.

Alice could see this conversation was hurting Lily and changed the subject, "Who's your date for the ball?"

"James."

"Duh Westbrook!" Cassidy said sarcastically. "I've got an idea," Lily said happily surprising everyone. "How about we all get ready in my room and bathroom. James will only need an hour. James can let our dates in when they come to pick us up. That's way Heather doesn't try to tag along because Paris is suspended."

"Deal!" All three girls said at the same time.

Lily became happier, slowly day by day and James was happy to see her beautiful smile creep back on her face.

James did notice that she avoided the mirror or anything that showed her reflection. Lily had a bunch of Muggle clothes sent by four owls with brand new clothes. One night he caught her burning all her old clothes in the fireplace. Lily wouldn't answer him when he asked what she was doing.

Lily cut her hair and stated to wear light make up. But she still wouldn't tell James why.

Mum,

I imagine you've been reading The Daily Prophet, and read that Lucius Malfoy is going to Azkaban for a year for raping a Hogwarts student. It was Lily. The only reason I am writing you and telling you this is because you went through almost the same thing. I need some advice on Lily.

I found her after 'it' happened, she was still a virgin until that night like you; she avoids the mirror or any other reflection, got a whole new wardrobe, burnt her old wardrobe, cut her hair off, and is wearing makeup now.

She rarely talks to our friends until a few days ago and I've been the only on to console her.

She's too scared to sleep in her own bed and ends up screaming in her sleep and waking up in the middle of the night, seeing the attack all over again.

Please help me help Lily as dad had helped you.

Love,

James

Dear Diary,

It's me again, Lily. So we thought Amos and my neighbors trying to rape me was awful? Not even close.

Paris Waters and Bellatrix Black are furious with me because James comes from a 'Pureblood' family and I'm a 'Mudblood.'

Because James and I have feelings for one another they lash out at me.

I feel as if I belong nowhere. The Muggle is scared of me because I'm a Witch but the Wizarding World hates me because I'm a Muggleborn."

I fit no where.

My parents don't understand, my sister hates me, and all of my friends are Purebloods or Halfbloods.

Narcissa Black-Malfoy allowed her husband to rape me. All their family and friends laughed at me.

I want to die.

I keeping seeing that night in my dreams and wake up screaming. I refuse to sleep in my own bed. I feel safe in James's arms and I wish we would have never broke up.

I was without James's love for a year, but I'll never let him go again. He is my rock and I love him more than I words can ever explain.

No, hell hasn't froze over. Lily Marie Evans loves James Harry Potter.

James has asked me to the 'Winter Wonderland' Ball. It's tonight and James has agreed to go to Petunia and Vernon's Wedding with me. Poor guy. Gag! Can you imagine how ugly their kids will be!

Vernon refuses to have anyone 'abnormal' in their wedding. So Mum and Dad refuse to pay for a single thing for the wedding.

So now I don't have to wear that horrible thing Petunia calls a bridesmaid dress!

I think I'll wear my 'Wonderland' ball gown.

The girls are about to be here, got to start getting ready.

Love,

Lily

Lily looked at her watch, the girls should be here any minute. She needed to go hide her diary.

James entered the Heads Common Room at an hour before the dance and he met an alien! A green faced alien with golden short hair with round pink things.

"Ahh! What have you done with my Lily!"

The alien laughed, "Are you really that think?"

"You've taken Cassidy's sarcasm!"

Cassidy rolled her eyes and pointed her wand to her face, green face gone and pink things in her hair gone too. "Better?"

"Yes. What the bloody hell was that."

"Some of Lily's Muggle things. But now my face is soft and my hair is springy."

James walked to his room knowing that he sight of Cassidy with a green face would haunt him until he died.

Ten minutes to seven, James was ready and he'd already had his friends in the Common room with him. Remus had said a charm so James could go tonight without glasses.

"Boy!" Cassidy yelled from upstairs get ready to feast your eyes on us! "You could hear the girls giggling.

"Bout bloody time," Sirius groaned. "It took them four hours!"

Cassidy was the first to come down the stairwell and James laughed when Sirius began to drool over her. Sure Cassidy and Sirius were still separated, but it was easy to see the love between them.

Cassidy's dress was strapless and lavender, very slinky and little rhinestones all over. Cassidy had cut her long blonde hair and it was now a little below her chin. Lavender eye shadow, mascara, and a light pink lipstick. With matching lavender shoes.

Alice was next, in a baby blue spaghetti strap dress, to match her eyes of course. The dress was tight all over but once the dress hit her knees it flared out and of course glass slippers. Alice's long blonde locks had a beautiful up do. The front was combed to the side and the back was straight with curls at the end. Halfway up, very elegant. A gold necklace with a rose charm, and that beautiful rock that Frank had put on her hand the night before.

Gabriella was outrageously daring, as usual. Red one shoulder dress, that at the knees it was all different links and the dress ended at her shins. Very 'latina' she told them. Gabriella's dress was tight everywhere. Red stilettos and body glitter everywhere! Ringlet's ever everywhere and her hair as her hair was down. Gold rings, necklace, anklet, and bangles.

Lily was last to come down and everyone gasped. The sad and withdrawn Lily they'd come to know lately actually looked happy. She'd said a charm to make her hair long again, so long that it reached her lower back. But with the ringlet curls, it didn't go that low.

Lily had on that gorgeous green velvet gown, off the shoulders, tight bodice, and began to flare out a bit at the hips. It was so long you could barely see her matching shoes.

Lily had light green eye shadow on her eyelids, black eyeliner, black mascara, and lip gloss. A silver necklace with a snowflake charm.

"Lily!" James gasped and she smiled to see him so happy.

"Okay Prongsie, quit drooling." Sirius barked.

James rolled his eyes, "You looked the same when O'Brian came down."

Lily blinked, "Where's your glasses James?"

"Don't need them." He beamed.

"Why not?"

"Moony said a charm so I don't have to wear them tonight."

"Let's go!" Sirius whined, "Peter and…what's that girl's name?"

"ELLEN!" They all said and Sirius blushed.

"Yeah them, they are waiting for us and the ball can't start off without our Head Boy and Girl."

When they reached the Entrance Hall it was crowded and Lily and James said by to their friends as they made to towards the doors and they opened.

There were lots of round tables again and each table held ten. Lily and James grabbed on closest table to the dance floor and soon were joined by Cassidy, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Gabriella, Remus, Peter, and Ellen. Ellen didn't look to happy with where they were sitting.

"Hello everyone," Came Dumbledore's voice magnified. "Welcome to our 'Winter Wonderland' that our talented Head Boy and Girl spent many hours fixing up for this joyous event!"

"Our band for tonight is, Three Blind Mice!" Everyone looked excited and began to clap. Lily gasped and looked at James excited.

"Now if the Head Boy and Girl will open the ball with the first dance."

James got up and offered his and to Lily in which she took. With their arms linked they walked out on to the dance floor. A slow song started up and James bowed to Lily in which she curtsied.

James put his left arm around her waist and his right hand in her left, an Lily's right arm around James's neck.

Everyone began to clap and Lily felt herself turn pink. James pulled her closer and his mouth reached her ear.

"I haven't told you yet," the soft whisper tickled her ear.

"What?"

"You look simply ravishing."

She smiled, blushing once more. "As do you. Tall, dark, and handsome."

James smiled as he twirled Lily around the floor, last week they had to learn ballroom dancing from Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. The crowd applauded again as they spun around, but to Lily and James they were dancing on Cloud Nine and it was only them.

"I'm captivated," he said smiling at her.

Lily's nose twitched as it did when she got nervous, "At what?"

"You."

Lily rolled her eyes in which his smile faded a bit. "Please quit that James."

"Quit what?"

"The compliments…I know I'm not beautiful, I wish you wouldn't lie to me."

James looked surprised, "I'm not lying! Every bloody guy in the school would agree with me."

"I don't like compliments."

"You use to."

She frowned," That feels like a life time ago."

James turned his head realized that they were on another song and the entire school had joined them.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you like compliments anymore?"

"I'm filth," she said softly avoiding his eyes.

James almost coughed up a lung, "Are you bonkers! You're beautiful, inside and out."

She turned her face fighting the tears but he turned her chin back and kissed her soft lips.

"James please…"

"No Lily," he said pulling her closer. "I won't let you walk away from me."

"It's my fault."

"Like hell it is!" He yelled having several couples look at him oddly. "I know what your talking about and quit it. You are suppose to be happy tonight. You didn't ask him to rape you Lily."

"I'm not a virgin anymore," she said sadly and looked almost in tears.

"Neither am I."

"Duh," she laughed and he joined her.

"Guess that was funny."

"Priceless," she smiled.

"What I am trying to say is, come on Lily it's the seventies, hardly anyone is a virgin anymore. Besides you still are to me and God."

"Huh?"

"You didn't ask him to do that, so in God's eyes you still a virgin."

"Really?"

James nodded and both of her arms went around his neck and both of James's arms around Lily's tiny waist.

"I always wanted to wait for the right person." She whispered, "I think I've found him."

James felt his heart shattering, "Who?"

Lily pulled back smiling at him, "You."

It was James's turn to blush, "What?"

"I love you," she nuzzled into his neck. "Not yet though, alright."

"Whenever your ready love, I am too." They danced silently together as one.

"How cute," Cassidy said smiling. "Who'd have thought they'd ever get that close?"

"Me," Sirius said giving her a goofy face. "I know she'd give in one day."

"Took a lot," Cassidy sighed.

"Yeah who would have known he just needed to quit pulling pranks on her to get her attention and be a sweet guy."

"Me."

"Three deaths and a rape. That's nuts! I thought happy things brought people together."

"Sometimes, but we're living in dark times right now."

"Cass?"

"Hmm?"

"Marry me."

Cassidy stopped dancing, "What?"

Sirius flashed his dazzling smile, "You heard me. Let's get hitched."

She began to laugh," This is nuts!"

"Your Sirius Black! The _biggest_ Hogwarts player and you want to be married!"

"Yeah," he said smiling. "And I want to be married to you."

"When?"

"Christmas holidays."

"You want to be married while we're still in school?"

He nodded, "What do you say?"

"Yes!" She said jumping into his arms.

"Wonder what their so happy about?" Gabriella asked.

"No clue," Remus said.

"You look pale."

"Tomorrow night."

"During Christmas?" Gabriella asked sympathetically and he nodded. Gabriella pulled closer to him, "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Yuck!"

"What?"

"Peter is eating her face."

"Who Ellen?"

Gabriella shook her head no, "That rude fourth year, Dolores Umbridge."

"Yuck and she's a fourth year! Sirius will pick on him for days," Remus chuckled.

"Lily?" She looked up into James's loving hazel eyes.

"Yes?"

"Be mine."

"Huh?"

"Let's give us a second chance. What do you say?"

She smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Is that a yes or a no?" He asked a bit confused.

To James's surprised she ruffled his hair with her hand, "Of course."

And they sealed the deal with a kiss.


	45. Christmas Eve

_A.N./ Hi everyone! I was just wondering who's your favorite character in this ficcy? I'd just like to know so if you'd either email me or review me and let me know and if not...that's okay too. Read and enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 45**

Lily woke up smiling into her pillow, last night had been wonderful. Lily opened her big emerald eyes to see hazel ones staring back at her.

"Good morning sunshine," he said pulling her close and giving her a kiss on her forehead because they both had morning breath.

"Morning," she mumbled nuzzling into his bare chest.

"Did you sleep good?" She nodded into his chest.

BANG! James bedroom door was thrown into the wall. Lily screamed and James grasped his wand.

"Prongsie!" Sirius screamed in a high pitched voice and throwing the drapes back to hear Lily and James groan. "Hold me!" He flung himself on the bed and with Lily squealing not wanting to be squished by Sirius she rolled over and Sirius landed between Lily and James.

"What in bloody hell has you this cheerful in the morning Padfoot?" James asked trying to get Sirius out of his bed. Cassidy had followed Sirius into the room and sat in the armchair that was in James's room.

"My Wedding! Tonight!"

"**YOUR WHAT**!" James and Lily asked at the same time.

"Wedding," he said hoping into Cassidy's lap in which she grunted because of his weight.

"What wedding?" James asked starting to pinch himself.

"Our wedding," Cassidy giggled and Sirius kissed her cheek.

"You two are getting married?" Lily asked, and the to-be-bride and groom nodded.

"Pinch me James. Ouch!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Look tonight we're Flooing to the Wizarding part of Las Vegas. James you are my best man."

"Lily you're my Maid-Of-Honor."

"Do the others know?" Lily asked trying to get all of this right.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded sitting on the chair and brining Cassidy to his lap. "Told them before we got over here." Sirius's eyes lit up, "I do say…did you two get randy last night?"

"No!" Lily said outraged.

Cassidy rolled her eyes, "This is where the wedding will be." She said handing James a piece of parchment with writing on it.

"Just wear what you were last night. We're going finish packing."

They left and James turned to Lily, "Do you believe that?"

"No," Lily said blinking. "Never expected either on of them to ever get married."

"Me neither."

"Guess that means we have two wedding to attend during our holidays."

James groaned, "When is that horrible sister of yours getting married?"

"Day after Christmas."

"Great."

"You'll be with me."

"What are we wearing there?"

Lily giggled, "Same thing we're wearing tonight to Sirius and Cassidy's…you know what we wore last night."

"Think my mum is going to kill him."

Lily nodded, "True. But we need to get packing too."

James swished his wand twice, "Done."

"Did you leave us any clothes out?"

Two swishes again, "There."

"When do we need to get out of bed?"

"An hour," James said cuddling up to her.

Lily and James laid around their private compartment like bums. All their friends were around, even the now single Peter. He'd gotten dumped by Ellen the night before when she caught him eating out Dolores Umbridge's face. Everyone was floored that Sirius and Cassidy would be getting married later on that night.

After Cassidy and Sirius had left James's room earlier that morning, they'd snuck off to Hogsmede, to buy some rings. Cassidy's engagement ring was a heart shaped diamond in platinum and their wedding bands were identical lovers knots.

"I thought Alice would be the first to get married," Gabriella said painting her nails.

"Me too," Alice said with a pout.

"Does your mum and dad know?" Peter asked.

Cassidy nodded, "Well mum is excited…dad is out on Auror stuff again. They were concerned because he is a Black, but mum has met Sirius lots of times and loves him."

"My parents can read it in the paper," Sirius said acting snobbish. "Mummy P is happy for us."

"She is?" James asked shocked and started chocking.

Sirius rolled his eyes at James and Sirius began to play Exploding Snap with Peter.

The train ride home went by too fast for Lily and James liking and soon Lily was crying to him. She didn't ant him to go. Sarah was hugging Lily trying to make her feel better.

James held her face in his hands, "Love we'll be together tonight for Cassidy and Sirius's Wedding."

"Can you come say hi to mum and dad?"

James chuckled, "I'm showing up at your house an hour earlier then I need to so I can visit your parents. You'll be okay Lily, your strong."

"No I'm not, I'm really not."

James sighed, "Lily come on. Sarah and I have to go find mum."

"Okay," she gave him a look that ripped his heart out. She kissed him goodbye and shuffled away.

Sarah slugged James in the arm, "Ow! What did you do that for!"

"Because you are an insensitive pig!"

"Why?"

"She's worried about what her family is going to say about….you know."

"Oh Merlin."

"Petunia's going to be a rude pig to her too."

"Shit!" James said pulling at his hair.

"Here comes mummy. I'll explain everything, you go after Lily."

James smiled at his baby sister, "You are a genius!"

"I know, I've been saying that for years. Now go!"

James didn't need anymore telling he ran after Lily. James was glad that Sarah was taking in what she was 'seeing' as she was a Seer, but he knew that Sarah wrote their mum all the time. So that she wouldn't go into hysterics again. By the time he'd caught up with Lily, she'd just given her mum and dad a hug. James came from behind her and slipped his arms around her. Petunia scowled and looked as if she had dragon dung under her nose.

Lily gasped, but once she felt the familiar arms she relaxed.

"James!" Abigail said happily and James left Lily momentarily to hug Lily's mum. "Thank you so much for taking car of her." Abigail whispered into James's ear.

"No problem," he whispered back.

James left from Abigail's hug to Blake Evans's friendly handshake.

"Hello James, nice to see you."

"And you." James said courteously and Petunia began to make gagging noises and then a wonderful idea struck James.

James turned to Petunia, much to her horror. "Congratulations on the engagement and your soon marriage."

"Thank you," she said snarling. Lily and James knew she really didn't want to say 'Thank you' to a Wizard.

"Can't wait to attend with Lily," he said smiling and grabbing Lily's hand.

Petunia began to really gag, but Mr. and Mrs. Evans were happy to hear this. "Are you two an item again?" Abigail asked.

Lily nodded smiling, "He asked me last night at the ball."

"Abigail, Blake, I have a question for the two of you."

"Sure," Blake said nodding.

"Our friends are getting married tonight, is it okay if I steal Lily away tonight for a few hours?"

"Of course."

James smiled and turned to Lily, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and he kissed her goodbye, "Until tonight my lovely Lily Flower." Lily giggled, Abigail sighed, Blake shook with laughter, and Petunia growled looking horrified that a Wizard was talking with her family.

The car rid home from King's Cross had been very pleasant, well most of the ride. Her parents seemed happy that Lily didn't blame herself for Tyler's death any more and they were ecstatic that she was back with James. Lily was happy too.

James was back in her life, she was happy, her mum and dad were happy, and no one had brought up the rape, thank Merlin!

About ten minutes before they pulled into the Evans home in Bristol, Petunia finally opened her good for nothing mouth.

"Lily you don't _really_ want to come to my wedding do you?"

"Petunia!" Abigail said turning around in her seat.

"I told you your sister and a date are welcome," Blake said glaring at his daughter through the rearview mirror.

"But Daddy!" She whined like a two year old.

"Don't make me remind you who is paying for your wedding gown, church, and cake."

Lily looked curious, "I thought you guys weren't paying for a thing because she wouldn't let me be a bridesmaid."

Abigail beamed, "Petunia changed her mind!"

Lily felt sick, "What! I don't want to be one of her stinking bridesmaids! She hates me! Why would I want to be part of that god awful wedding!"

Abigail's face fell and this time it was Petunia's turn to glow. "You see how ungrateful she is? She wants to bring a date that is as much of a _freak_…"

"Petunia!" Blake and Abby yelled.

Petunia went on not fazed, "…as she is, but she won't be my bridesmaid!"

"I won't be a bridesmaid," Lily said with her emerald eyes catching fire. "Because you treat me like the mud under your bloody feet!"

"Lily!" Her parents yelled, and very surprised to hear her swear.

"I don't know why you hate me! We use to be best friends!"

"Before you became…"

"A **FREAK**, yeah I bloody know!" The car pulled into the driveway and Lily jumped out of the car leaving her things in trunk.

Lily stayed lock up in her room all day and since she was of legal age, she flicked her wand and all of her things were in her room.

At four thirty, Lily decided she should start getting read for her best friend's wedding. Lily was beginning to wash her hair when she heard the bathroom door open and close.

"Lily?" Lily opened the curtain to see her mother sitting on the counter, it looked as if she'd been crying.

Lily closed the curtain and began to wash the shampoo out of her hair and eyes, "What's wrong mum?"

"I just don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"How Petunia and you can hate one another."

'Oh Merlin, this talk again!' Lily got it every year, more like every time she came home. "I don't hate her mum, she hates me."

"I wash the two of you could get along."

"I know mum, me too. I wish we could get along as well as James and his little sister, Sarah do."

"She wants you to be a bridesmaid Lily."

Lily laughed and then stuck her head out of the curtain again, "You actually believe that pathetic lie she is keeping up? She's just saying that so you and dad will pay for her gown, the church, and the cake. All her friends hate me mum, please don't make me do this!"

"I won't," Abigail said leaving the room.

A thousand swear words filled Lily's head, she knew Petunia didn't want her in the wedding. Petunia only wanted Lily to look like the bad guy and if Petunia 'wanted' Lily in her wedding well then she'd have Lily in her wedding.

Lily almost screamed when she saw the most hideous dress laying on her bed.

Hot pink with white ruffles at the neckline, shoulders, and hem of the dress. A huge hot pink bow on both the chest and bum. Add a white floppy hat with matching parasol, and hot pink shoe with bows and that was the dress staring at Lily. Yes _this_ piece of trash was what Petunia had picked out for all of her bridesmaids.

"Petunia really has no taste at all," Alice said stepping out of Lily's wardrobe followed by Lily's other two best friends, Gabriella, and Cassidy.

"Is that what you have to wear?" Gabriella asked ready to gag.

"Duh!" Cassidy said shaking her head, "Look at her ugly sister and that ugly oaf she's marrying. Petunia had to make her bridesmaids look hideous so Petunia and Vernon looked half decent."

Everyone agreed with Cassidy and then Lily turned to her best friend, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Duh Evans!" Cassidy said rolling her eyes at her best friend, "We have to start getting ready for my wedding!"

"Where's your dress?"

Cassidy pointed to the gown hanging on Lily's wardrobe door. It was strapless, tight fitting bodice, and at the hips it flared out a bit.

"What do you think?"

"Lovely!"

"Wonderful!"

"Gorgeous!"

Cassidy smiled, satisfied that her friends like it. "Now I knew I told you guys to wear your gowns from last night, but when I picked up my gown I couldn't pass these up."

Gabriella groaned, "As long as they don't look like Petunia's."

Cassidy rolled her eyes and flicked her wand and there matching gowns were on her friends. Lily looked stunned, not only were they gorgeous but the light pink color didn't clash with her hair! What a surprise!

The gown looked Greek inspired, it had an a-line shape and was gathered at the chest. The pink had a yellow tint to it and after it was gathered at the chest, it flared out just a bit and was like that all the way down to their ankle. Mid back were little rosettes and under the rosettes was a small little train that went an inch below their dress hem line. A necklace with a single heart charm and clear shoes.

"Wow," Alice the fashion queen gasped. "These are amazing Cassie!"

Cassidy beamed, "Now that you guys are dressed, let's get our hair and make up done. Then let's get me dressed!"

They finished at five minutes after six thirty and Lily could hear James downstairs talking to her parents.

"Done!" Gabriella said smiling at Cassidy. They'd charmed Cassidy's hair long again. Her hair was pulled halfway up with curls around her face and the ends of her hair curled.

Cassidy looked like a very elegant bride.

"Wow!" Alice said beginning to cry, "You look beautiful!"

"Don't cry Ally! You'll get me crying now," Cassidy said blinking furiously.

"How is Sirius not going to see you!" Lily gasped.

"I'm apprating alone."

"Okay girls, back to my house. Lily needs to go mingle with her family and James. Lily we'll see you and James back at my house at seven thirty." Alice said and Lily watched her three best friends leave.

Lily checked the mirror, Gabriella did a good job. Light, but yet enough make up. Long straight hair but at the end were curled and laid over her shoulders.

Lily walked into the living room and everyone gasped. Abigail put her hands over her mouth, Blake looked on the verge of tears, and James looked floored.

"Wow," he gasped standing up and kissing the top of her hand. "You look exquisite."

"Thank you," she said blushing and sitting down on the loveseat with James.

"Who's wedding?" Abigail asked dabbing her eyes.

"Cassidy and Sirius," Lily said.

"Really?" Abigail looked happy, "I always saw those two together. You'll bring your camera, right Lily?"

Lily nodded, last year for Christmas her parents had given her enough money for Lily to purchase a Wizarding Camera. Abigail and Blake loved how Lily's pictures moved. "Camera's right here mum."

"Let your mum take a picture of you and James."

"I thought you were wearing your gown from last night?" James asked.

"Mrs. O'Brian thought Ally, Gabby, and I should match."

"But now my vest and tie doesn't match you."

"No problem," Lily said taking her wand out of a little silver hand bag that she had and Lily gave her mum her camera. Tapping his vest and tie three times each, it turned to the color of her dress.

"Lily!" James hissed while his eyes got big.

"What?"

"You just did magic in front of Muggles!"

"So?"

"You're not suppose to."

Lily shook her head, "First I'm of age. Second, my Muggle family doesn't mind the magic. As long as I only do it in front of mum, dad, or Petunia. Actually mum and dad have asked me not to do it in front of Petunia because she freaks out."

"You two stand together," Abigail said smiling as she lifted the camera.

Lily grabbed James's hand and pulled him in front of her mother's very festive fireplace, "Say chasse."

"Cheese? Why are we saying cheese?" James asked confused looking from Lily to Abigail to Blake and back to Lily. "Do we get some cheese because really I'm not suppose to eat cheese, I get back up very easily."

Lily's almond shaped green eyes got even bigger, Abigail began to choke a bit, and Blake began to laugh to no ends.

"What did I say?"

"You were too honest," Lily said laughing at her boyfriend.

"What cheese really does…"

"_Ok_, James we get the point." Lily laughed as her mum and dad joined her and James had no idea why they were laughing at him. "Saying cheese for a picture is what a lot of Muggles do. At the end of the word 'cheese' your mouth makes a smiling kind."

"Why doesn't she just say smile!"

"Smile!" Abigail said still laughing and Lily couldn't help but follow her mother's giggles.

"Oh come on! It's not that funny!" James whined.

"Yeah and the blow dryer incident wasn't funny." Lily said grasping her stomach.

"Lily let's take the picture."

"One, two, three!" The camera flashed and Lily would now have a picture of this day for the rest of her life.

"Okay," James said smiling and putting the camera on the fireplace mantel. "A picture with Lily, Abigail, Blake, and me. Then one of the three of you and then we'll leave."

Lily giggled, "You're sounding more and more like my mum."

"Well I figured this is what you both would like and we need to get to Alice's soon. You know how to apparate right?"

"No," Lily said shaking her head. "I never got to take my test all summer…I kept forgetting."

"But all your friends and mine know how to. We're all seventeen, of legal age." Lily nodded to James's statement, "Okay we'll take the test on the twenty-seventh."

Two more pictures were taken and Lily and James Flooed to Alice's house.

"Do you think she knows?" Blake sighed sitting on the couch next to his wife of twenty four years.

"No," Abigail said shaking her head. "Do you think he knows?"

"Nope."

"What should we do?"

Blake shrugged his shoulders, "We agreed we wanted Lily to be happy right?"

Abigail nodded.

"Do you think we should burst her bubble and let her know that this 'Lord Voldemort' has been threatening us again about her seeing James? I mean we've gotten these letters before."

Abigail nodded, "And for all we know it could be a kid from her school pulling a joke on us. Really who would make up such a dumb name as 'Lord Voldemort.' No one else would actually threaten our lives about Lily dating James."

Oh how very wrong they were…maybe even **_deadly_** wrong.


	46. Christmas Day

****

Chapter 46

Ten minutes before eight o'clock, Sirius, the rest of the Marauder's, Cassidy's mum, and two brothers were sitting in the little Las Vegas Wizarding Chapel. Alice, Gabriella, Alice, and Lily were in a room outside of the chapel.

"I'm all nervous and my I feel as if I'm going to be sick," Cassidy said running her hands over her wedding skirt.

"It's just cold feet," Mrs. O'Brian said walking into the room and hugging her only daughter.

Cassidy looked at her mother, "Are you sure? Are you sure I'm doing the right thing?"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course."

"Then it's the right thing."

"Where's daddy?"

"Russia, on Ministry business."

Cassidy looked down, "Who's going to walk me down the aisle then?"

"Me," Cassidy's oldest brother Christopher walked in.

"Chris!" She said jumping in his arms.

"Whoa baby sister! Don't want to wrinkle that beautiful wedding gown of yours now do you?"

"Of course not."

"I'm going back and sit with Nicholas," Mrs. O'Brian said kissing her daughters forehead and going back in the chapel to sit with her middle child.

Chris looked and smiled at all of his sister's closets friends, "Gabriella! My favorite senorita!" Gabriella laughed and got pulled into a hug. "Alice, of course my second favorite blonde, as Cassidy is the first!" Alice smiled and hugged Chris too. "And of course _the_ lovely Lily! My favorite redheaded spitfire, I hear you've actually gave James Potter a chance."

Lily blushed, "Yeah we're together."

Chris pulled Lily into a hug, "Well he is a lucky man. All of you guys boyfriends are lucky, or fiancées…or soon to be husbands, and I will inform them all of this at the reception."

"Reception?" Cassidy said turning to her brother, "But where…?"

"Mum's house," music in the chapel began and the girls knew it was time. First out was Alice, then Gabriella, and then the Maid-of-Honor Lily.

The Wedding March started and Cassidy looked at her brother, and brought true meaning to 'blushing bride.' "Ready baby sister?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course. Let's go."

The doors opened and then Cassidy started walking down the aisle as big brother Chris was leading Cassidy down the aisle. Cassidy had almost forgotten that she was walking with her brother, her eyes were only on Sirius and he looked in awe. Cassidy had been nervous before in the other room but now as she saw his loving eyes on her she smiled, she knew this was right and she that they'd love each other until their dying days.

When they finally reached the alter, their minister, an Elvis impersonator began to speak. "Hunk-a, hunk-a burnin' love! Who gives this slammin doll to this awesome guy beside me?"

"My father, mother, and I do." Chris said and kissed his sister's cheek as he gave his sister's hand to Sirius.

Sirius smiled at Cassidy and she smiled back. '_I love you_,' Sirius whispered, and she whispered back, '_I love you too_.'

"Now let's get these two married now and let them start the honeymoon!" People chuckled in the audience and Cassidy blushed. It wasn't because she was a virgin, Cassidy had actually slept with Sirius last year but didn't tell anyone, not even Lily that was until about a week ago. Every expected that they'd already shagged, but no one said anything.

"Does anyone have any objections on why these two kids shouldn't be hitched?" The Elvis impersonator looked around as did others, and Sirius had a look upon his face daring anyone to object.

"Well good, let's go on. Now we'll go on with the vows, Cassidy you're first. I need you to repeat after me. I, Cassidy Elizabeth O'Brian take you Sirius Allen Black."

"_I, Cassidy Elizabeth O'Brian take you Sirius Allen Black_."

"To love, honor, and cherish."

"_To love, honor, and cherish_."

"For better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"_For better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part_."

"Okay Sirius your turn, just repeat after me. "I, Sirius Allen Black take you Cassidy Elizabeth O'Brian."

"_I, Sirius Allen Black take you Cassidy Elizabeth O'Brian_."

"To love, honor, and cherish."

"_To love, honor, and cherish_."

"For better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"_For better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part_."

"The rings," the Elvis impersonator said turning to the Maid-of-Honor Lily, and Best Man James. Lily handed Cassidy Sirius's ring and James handed Sirius Cassidy's ring.

"Cassidy slip the ring over Sirius's left finger and say, 'With this ring I thee wed.'"

"_With this ring I thee wed_." Cassidy then slipped the platinum band on to Sirius's left ring finger.

"Now Sirius you slip the ring over Cassidy's left finger and say, 'With this ring I thee wed.'"

"_With this ring I thee wed_." Sirius took Cassidy's engagement ring off, slipping the wedding band on and then putting the engagement ring back on after the wedding band.

"Thanks to the state of Las Vegas, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Everyone cheered as Sirius and Cassidy embraced their first kiss as husband and wife. "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Allen Black!"

Everyone cheered again and you could barely hear Mrs. O'Brian, "Everyone back at my house for Sirius and Cassidy's reception!"

The reception went well into the night and finally the couple left for their honeymoon and everyone cleared out. When James and Lily got back to the Evans' home in Bristol, everyone was asleep. They sat in the living room for a while, despite the time, and just sat there in each other's arms and just thought. After a long time James finally spoke up.

"Beautiful wedding wasn't it?"

Lily pulled back so she could look him in the face, and she chuckled a little bit. "Yeah, for a wedding that was planned the day before. I didn't expect it to be so beautiful and Cassidy just looked…"

"Gorgeous," James finished and Cassidy nodded. "You know you'll look even more beautiful when you're a blushing bride."

Lily shook her head, "No one will ever want to marry me."

James looked at her stunned, "Are you kidding me? Any guy would be lucky to be your husband."

"I'm not a virgin anymore," she said avoiding his eyes. "I wanted to save myself for my husband. My virginity was the most important thing to me…"

"Lily," James pulled Lily's chin up so she'd look up in his face. "Any man would understand that it wasn't your fault, how many times do I have to tell you this?"

Lily shrugged, "I just don't think anyone would ever…"

"I would."

Lily blinked and James chuckled, "Oops wasn't suppose to scare you off yet."

"You didn't," she said just looking at him and James was happy to see her eyes sparkle. "You…you'd really marry me?"

"Not now of course."

"No of course," Lily said shaking her head and blushing. "But honestly you have thought about marrying me?"

James laughed, "Lily I have _always_ wanted to marry you. I never thought you'd actually agree to date me Lily." She blushed in embarrassment, "I know we're not ready yet and we'll know when we're ready…hang on. Would you ever even want to marry me?"

Lily pushed James playfully and kissed him lightly, "Of course I would silly! You are the sweetest, sexiest, and playful man I've ever met. And somehow you can put up with my horrible temper."

"So it's agreed? One day we'll get married, when we're ready?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah. When we're ready we'll get married." They sealed the deal with a _very_ passionate kiss."

When they finally pulled apart James looked at his watch, one thirty in the morning. "I should be going, Sarah likes to get up at the crack of dawn for Christmas."

Lily nodded and they shared one last kiss, "I love you James."

"I love you too Lily," James said resting his forehead on hers. "Happy Christmas." James apparated away.

"Happy Christmas," she smiled and walked upstairs and got into her pajamas, falling asleep instantly.

Lily woke up sweating and scared out of her mind. Another nightmare, the same nightmare…that night when Lucius… '_No_!' She gasped and she ran to the fireplace that was in her bedroom and grabbed a hand full of Floo powder and she whispered, '_Potter Manor_!'

Lily was in the parlor of the huge manor and didn't see anyone around and gasped as she saw how many Christmas decorations were around the house, even more than her mum's house.

Lily walked up the staircase to James's room as quietly as possible and she opened James's bedroom door and snuck into his bed with her.

"What the?" James muttered in his sleep but when he saw the dark red hair and brilliant green eyes he moved over. It was Lily and by the tear streaks on her face and how sad she looked, compared to how happy she'd been when he left, she'd had that nightmare again. She'd seen the rape again. Lily didn't see it in her dreams as much as after it happened, but anytime she fell asleep and he wasn't around she woke up sweating and crying.

Lily cuddled into his chest and fell asleep instantly. James put his arms around her and fell asleep too. It was amazing how they both could fall asleep instantly in one another's arms.

James heard Sarah running up and down the hallway and yelling for her mum and brother to get up. James knew both Lily and himself would get in serious trouble and he began to gently shake her awake.

"Lily…Lily?"

She opened those beautiful brilliant green eyes looking up into James's gorgeous hazel eyes. "Huh?"

"Sarah's up and my mum will be too soon. Your family will probably be up soon too and you should get home."

Lily nodded knowing he was right, "But how? Last night I fooled into the parlor."

"I have a fireplace in here and there's some Floo powder," James got out of bed and had Lily following him.

"Go to your fireplace and next time you have a nightmare, my Floo address is '_James Potter_.'" Lily nodded and Flooed home to her own bedroom just seconds before Lily was spotted by Sarah.

"James?" Sarah asked suspiciously, "What are you doing by the fireplace?"

"About to start a fire."

"You sure Lily didn't just leave?"

"No," James lied and wondered if Sarah knew he was lying. "Her parents are Muggles, she can't Floo from their house." But James knew that the Ministry let her have Floo with the consent of her parents, but it was only for Lily to use and only worked when Lily was home.

"Oh yeah, well come on! Mum and I are ready to open presents!"

"Alright let's go," James agreed following Sarah out of his room and he sighed. That had been close, too close.

Lily gracefully landed out of the fireplace, brushed the soot off of her bed, and fell upon her bed when there was a knock at Lily's door and her almond shaped green eyes got big.

"Yes?"

"Lily dear?" Abigail Evans's voice came from the other side of the door with a bit of concern, "Did you not hear me calling your name from downstairs."

"No, when did you call for me?"

"About five minutes ago sweetie," Abigail opened the door to see Lily sprawled out on the bed. "What time did you go to bed last night?"

"Um…about two."

"Two in the morning! What time did you get back?"

"One in the morning…one thirty, there was a big reception." Abigail sat on the end of Lily's bed.

"Did you have fun sweetie?"

"Yeah," Lily said smiling.

"Nothing…er…happened…"

Lily laughed at her mum, "Is this suppose to be my 'birds and bees' talk? Mum I know about sex."

"You do?" Abigail's eyes about popped out of her head.

"Not because I've experienced it…well except for the…"

"Rape?"

Lily nodded but didn't say anything and her demeanor began to fall from her happy mood she'd been in when she woke up in James's arms.

"Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"You know you need to talk about it."

Lily didn't want to have this conversation, "I have mummy! I've told Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and James. I can't repeat this story again."

"You can't tell you mum? You're suppose to tell me everything!"

"Mum, not today. It's Christmas, I don't want to re-live that hell again. I'll tell you when I'm ready, when the scars aren't so fresh."

Abigail smiled at Lily, "I'm afraid that I'm losing you."

"Huh?"

"You use to tell me every little detail of your life and now you're growing up and I don't hardly know a thing with you at Hogwarts."

"Mum," Lily said hugging her mother. "You are and will always be my best friend. I just can't bare to repeat this horrible story, and the only reason my other friends found out was because a friend of the prick told my whole class."

"Oh no, Lily."

"It's okay mummy, let's just go downstairs and have a wonderful Christmas."

"About time," Petunia said rolling her eyes and Vernon refused to speak a word to Lily.

"Petunia," Abigail warned. "It's Christmas, I know you don't like Lily being a witch but you could at least be decent to her on Christmas." Vernon flinched when Abigail said 'witch.'

Lily's Christmas had been wonderful, even if she had to share Christmas with Petunia and Vernon.

Lily's gifts had been wonderful too, well except for the one that was from Petunia and Vernon. Lily knew that the only reason that they'd given her the crummy present because if they didn't get her anything Mr. and Mrs. Evans would have had a fit.

From her mum and dad, Lily got a good new sweaters and some money to buy Wizarding things she'd need that they had no idea about. James had gotten Lily silver necklace with a heart charmed locket on the locket was a small emerald heart and little diamonds hearts around it. Inside the locket was a picture of Lily on one side and on the other side was a picture of Lily. Cassidy had gotten Lily some chocolate frogs, Lily's favorite candy. Gabriella got Lily some very stylish bangles, and Alice got Lily some shoes…but what else would you get from the fashion queen? They were all awesome gifts!

The gift Lily had gotten from Vernon and Petunia made her roll her eyes, Blake suspected that the 'happy' couple did this on purpose, and Abigail said that it was the thought that count but Lily knew her mother was thinking the same thing as Blake. Lily's gift from the 'happy' couple had been an invitation to go visit the local jail as a touring visit. Lily rolled her eyes and was laughing so hard when Vernon and Petunia freaked out because she got them cockroach clusters and they made faces as they were forced to eat them under the eyes of Abigail Evans.

Christmas dinner had been eaten and then there was someone at the door as the doorbell rang.

"Wonder whom that could be?" Abigail walked in the door and Lily turned her head to see who it was, as they were all in the living room watching a Christmas special. Petunia and Vernon had left hours ago to see his family.

"James!" Lily said smiling and ran up and jumped into his arms.

He chuckled at her, "Nice to see you to love. Am I bothering anything?"

"No," Blake said motioning for him to come in.

"As Lily is in her beautiful Christmas dress, and I have a horse ridden carriage outside…for a romantic…"

"Go ahead," Abigail and Blake said together.

James waved goodbye to Lily's mum and dad, and took her hand. Lily gasped as she saw a white horse with a white carriage.

"James!"

He laughed at her shocked face, "What do you think I was lying to your folks? You think I just said that so I can snog you senseless outside your house in the freezing cold?"

Lily blushed.

"You did!" He laughed at her, "Come on." He ran towards he carriage dragging Lily behind him. But as a gentleman he let the lovely Lily climb into the carriage and he even held his hand out of her.

"Kind sir?" She said looking at him with impression and she sat down as he joined her. "It's cold."

James pulled a white blanket from under their seat, "Let's ride." The driver nodded and they were off. When the driver wasn't looking James pulled his wand out of his pocket and muttered the warming spell on the blanket.

"James this is so romantic," she said looking into his hazel eyes.

"Happy Christmas Lily."

She smiled at her wonderful boyfriend, "Happy Christmas James." They began to kiss and enjoy the lovely winter wonderland, and they'd return back to the Evans's home in thirty minutes.

"Oh…oh…oh my!" Lily sobbed as she jumped out of the carriage and looked at James her doe like emerald eyes full of tears. "What…what is that thing?" She said pointing to the green skull with a snake in it's mouth over her house.

James gasped, he knew what that was. Lily was taken away from the Wizarding world once she was out of school. Sure Lily didn't know what it was but you could tell she knew it was bad. "Lily come here."

Lily saw the fear in James's eyes, "**NO**!" She ran and opened the door and as soon as she reached the living room he heard her scream.

James ran after her and there he was…Lord Voldemort.

"Ah ha, Mudblood Evans."

"Y…you!" She screamed and she began to sob as she saw her parents bodies on the floor, she checked for their pulses…nothing. "You…you killed my parents!" Her eyes on fire as she cried.

James had his arms around her protectively and Lily hadn't even noticed him yet.

Lord Voldemort cackled a high, cold laugh that didn't fit him at all. "They've got warnings from the last time you were with Potter and as soon as the two of you got close again."

"Letters?" She chocked out, "What bloody letters!"

Voldemort flicked his wand, about a hundred letters fell to her feet. "Those, telling them that I want you away from Potter."

"What?" She cried, her parents never mentioned any bloody letters. "Why keep me from James! What will we do to threaten you? We're still in bloody school!"

"Aww swearing because I killed your mummy and daddy!"

"You bastard!" She said trying to go after him but couldn't get James's arms from around her.

"I warned Potter's parents too."

"What!" James said finally talking.

"Yeah killing your father was the first thing I did to warn you."

"You didn't kill my father, one of your men did."

Voldemort cackled again, "Dumbledore lying to little Potter to save his feelings. Wrong. I did kill your father and he knew why. I've warned them time and time again."

"We offer some kind of threat to him," Lily said turning to James. "Other wise he wouldn't care if we were together or not."

"I don't want a nasty Mudblood with a Pureblood."

"No," Lily said smiling shaking her head. "It's more than that, I know it."

"Silence!"

"Never!" She screamed back.

"_Crucio_!" Lily hit the ground and felt the worst pain pulse throughout her entire body. After what seemed a lifetime it was finally taken off.

"Too bad I was able to pass up Grace and Sarah, they went hiding after they found out that I killed the Mudblood's parents."

"But when!"

"As soon as you left with Potter."

"You've been spying on us!" Lily screamed in outrage.

He laughed at her again and Lily didn't like being laughed at, she threw jelly legs to him and James threw stunning one. Voldemort apparated out before it hit him

There were pop sounds, Aurors. Alastor Moody, "Potter, Evans…take this. It's a portkey to Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office. Stay there. He sent me after the two of you."

"But my parents," Lily wept.

"Potter you need to get her out of here."

James grabbed Lily's hand and soon the portkey was bringing them back to Hogwarts, the last place Lily wanted to be.


	47. Saying Goodbye

****

Chapter 47

As Lily sat in my lap with her arms around my neck and her head buried into my shoulder, I was remembering. Remembering the things that had happened just days ago and trying to figure out what would happen today. We were in Professor Dumbledore's office waiting for Dumbledore to give us the okay and give us the Portkey that would bring us to Lily's parents funeral.

Lily had been a total wreck the last few days, but then again so would have I. I had only lost my father, not both of my parents. I was lucky to still have my mum and that my sister loved me so very much. Petunia of course blamed Lily for their parents death and that tore Lily apart even more.

The night that Moody told us to come back because Dumbledore wanted us back immediately was the hardest night of Lily's life. I thought Christmas was suppose to be a joyous time? I mean of course it is, but with Lord Voldemort going and killing anyone in his path of course it wouldn't be a normal Christmas.

When we got to Dumbledore's office Lily was almost all cried out, and I could tell her eyes were sore from all the crying she'd been doing. Dumbledore asked us to sit down but that's when Lily got irrational.

**"Sit down! You want me to BLOODY sit down! My parents have been _brutally _murdered! I want to kill that son of a…"**

"Lily!" I said looking at her, I'd never heard her use such horrible language and I tried to pull her into my arms.

"No!" She screamed backing away from me, "Leave me the hell alone!"

"Miss Evans please…"

"Shut up old man!" That's it Lily had gone off her rocker, but of course I couldn't blame her. Lily loved her parents more than life itself and now we were back her at Hogwarts and she was now…"

"I'm a bloody orphan now! I have no family!"

"What about your sister?" Dumbledore asked trying to calm Lily down and bringing up Petunia wouldn't do it.

"My sister! My bloody sister! She hates my guts!" Lily was right of course and the next morning Lily would get a howler from Lily blaming Lily for her parents death.

"Miss Evans you need to calm down."

"How can I!" She sobbed and it was breaking my heart that she wouldn't let me near her.

"I'm an orphan, I have no where to go! My parents are dead! My sister already disowned me when I was eleven years old! All of my grandparents are dead and I have no uncles or aunts! I'm a bloody orphan! Do you hear me! AN ORPHAN!"

I remembered how bad Lily was with grief, this took me back to Smith's funeral. It had only been two months since he died, this was too soon.

"They were suppose to see me get married! Mum was suppose to help me pick out everything and daddy was suppose to walk me down the aisle! And now I have no one!"

"You have me," I said trying to walk up to her again.

"Get back from me _Potter_." Oh boy, we're back to last names again.

"I love you."

"No!" She screamed throwing her hands over her ears and running out of the office.

"That went better than I expected," Dumbledore said sitting behind his desk.

"Better? Are you kidding me?"

"Afraid not Mr. Potter," he said shaking his head at me. "I figured we'd both be stuck to the wall or something."

"I need to go after her."

He shook his head at me, "Not yet Mr. Potter. She needs some air at the moment, she needs to clear her head."

"But we don't know where she's at!"

"Actually we do."

"Huh?"

Dumbledore tapped something on his desk, that looked a lot like the Marauder's map and I got a bit nervous. Instead it wasn't on spare parchment instead it was the calendar on his desk.

"Come look Mr. Potter."

I followed his order and watched as Lily ran down the hallways and up to the Astronomy tower.

"She's going look at the stars."

Dumbledore nodded his head, "The stars tend to cool a lot of us down. Give her a little while and then go chase after her. She just really upset about losing both of her parents, you remember how hard it was to lose Harold don't you?"

I blinked, it was still too soon to talk about my father. "Yes," I said but I kind of choked at saying it. "I just hope she won't go as drastic as I was."

"No I don't think she will Mr. Potter."

I sat with Dumbledore for another thirty minutes and as we saw Lily coming down from the Astronomy tower I left so I could meet up with her. I returned to our Common Room to see it empty and I frowned, I wondered where she might be.

I checked the bathroom but it was empty, and then my bedroom but it was empty too. I opened her bedroom door and she'd cried herself to sleep in her Christmas gown. I picked up her limp body and tucked her into her blankets. I kissed her forehead and was about to leave when I felt a frail hand grab my wrist and I turned around and was surprised to see her eyes open. But they weren't the normal sparkling green eyes that I loved so much…they were dull and hard.

"Please don't leave me."

"I thought you were angry with me?"

She shook her head, "I'm angry at myself."

I sat on the bed and gave her a questioning look, "Why?"

"I shouldn't have fallen in love with you."

"What!" I blinked I didn't hear that right.

"I shouldn't have fallen in love with you."

"You love me?"

She smiled at me, "Yes." She blushed and she looked more adorable than usual.

"I love you too and I was going to tell you last night when I was going to leave, before…"

"Before we found my parents murdered." Lily said sniffling.

I nodded.

"I just don't understand why they didn't tell me."

"Same reason my mum didn't tell me."

"The reason Sarah and Grace are hiding," Lily sighed after a few moments she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "James I love you so much."

I chuckled at her, "I love you too. I always have, always will."

"I don't think we should be together anymore."

"What!" My heart was breaking, "Why!"

"I'm the reason my parents are dead, our relationship is the reason your mum and sister are hiding."

"But they wanted us together!" I said a bit louder than I intended, "Do you want your parents to die in vain?"

"No," she whispered.

"They wanted us together! They knew we had something special, Lily they wanted you happy. They died so you could be happy. Are you happy with me?"

"How could you even ask that?"

"Answer me Lily."

"Of course James, I love you."

"Your parents loved you too Lily," I put my hand to her cheek and she welcomed it. "They saw what we have together, they knew our love is one of those special once in a life time loves. Like your parents and my parents. Our folks never told us because they see how much we love each other, they knew we belonged together. Honestly do you want to end what we have?"

"No," she said with silent tears streaming down as I brushed them away.

"Then don't walk away. I'll never walk away from you Lily. Please tell me you won't walk away."

She shook her head, "I promise you James I won't."

I nodded kissing her forehead and beginning to leave the room, "You said you wouldn't walk away!" She choked back a sob.

"Huh?"

"Don't leave me!"

"I won't Lily," I said coming back and kissing her soft, beautiful lips. "But I need to change into my pajamas and I'm sure you don't want to go to sleep in that dress."

"You'll join me tonight?"

I chuckled softly at her, "When do I ever turn the offer down?" Lily blushed a little and I walked out of the room to change my wardrobe.

When I finally got back into Lily's room, she'd fallen asleep already and I stood at the door for what was probably an hour just watching her sleep. I finally crawled into bed with her and cradled her body to mine. She rolled over and looked into my eyes smiling a sleepy smile, "Hi."

"Hello beautiful."

"You came back to me," she said smiling at me and kissing my lips once again.

"Of course silly," I said smiling at her. "I'll always come back to you, I'd never leave your side. When will you ever learn?"

She put her head on bare chest and cuddled up, to feel Lily so close to my bare skin started to stir up my teenage hormones. Lily kissed my chest and I felt butterflies all over. "I love you James."

"Love you to Lily."

She looked up into my eyes and began to kiss my lips. Her soft lips upon my I must say was the best thing. Lily began to deepen the kiss and this surprised me, we'd never really gotten very far. We never really had the time to tell you to truth. First, there was the funerals. Second, we were always busy with our Head student priorities that we had to do everyday. Third, there was the rape. Now, with her parents death.

Lily began to pull herself closer to me and I felt our breaths getting shorter and I was being a total gentlemen. Lily pulled my hands up to her breast and I opened my eyes wide at her but her eyes were still closed. She looked determined and I pulled away.

Lily lunged at me again and then I realized what was going on.

I pulled away, "No. No Lily."

"Why not?"

"We're not ready."

"I am," she said going to grab my family jewels.

"No your not Lily," I said sitting up and she groaned.

"Come one James."

"You're only doing this because you are trying to get away from your problems. Trust me Lily," I chuckled trying to get a hold of myself. "I want this as much as you do, but not now. I want this moment, our first time to be special. You are distraught right now and if we do this now…you'll never forgive me. Please, let's just go to sleep."

"James…"

"No," I said shaking my head at her. "Not yet. Not now, we'll know when we're ready."

"You'll still stay with me now, tonight, won't you?"

"Of course," I said pulling her close to me. "Now you shut those beautiful eyes and let's get some shut eyes."

The next morning I was woken up to those beautiful big brilliant green eyes looking into my hazel ones.

"Good morning sleepy head," she mumbled** to me and I chuckled at her. She was always so beautiful, especially in the morning.**

**"Hi beautiful," I said leaning down to give her a small peck because I knew we both had horrible morning breath. "Are you ready to go down to breakfast?"**

**She shook her head at me, "No not just yet. Can we wait a little while?"**

**I nodded and she put her head back down on my bare chest, and it was quiet for a while. "Do you want to take a shower with me?"**

**I about choked on my saliva and I looked at her with wide eyes, "Huh?"**

**"You heard me?" She purred at me and I thought I was dreaming.**

**"No," I said shaking my head.**

**"Why not?"**

**"I need a cold shower," I got up and left the room before she could say anything.**

**When I finally got out of the shower I turned my head to the giant sized bathtub, Lily had just gotten out of it and she hadn't grabbed her towel yet. Yes everyone, I James Harry Potter saw Lily Evans naked. Time to take another cold shower.**

**After my second cold shower and once I was dressed, Lily and I headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Mostly everyone had gone home for the holidays and I wasn't surprised to see people surprised to see Lily and me back so soon. Everyone knew how close I was to my family and how close Lily was to hers.**

**We ate breakfast alone, together and when the owls flew in about a hundred went to Lily and me.**

**Lots of 'Sorry about your loss' lots of letters of that sort to Lily and of course this mad her even more upset.**

**Three owls came to me, from Sirius, Remus, and mum.

* * *

**

**James,**

**Cassidy and I heard what has happened to her parents. Tell her we feel so sorry for her and Cassidy wanted to return to Hogwarts immedatly but I assured Cassidy that you would take great care of us. That Lily would also be upset if she ruined our Honeymoon. See you guys soon.**

**Sirius and Cassidy Black**

**P.S. Doesn't that just sound wonderful?

* * *

**

I couldn't help but laugh, was totally Sirius.

* * *

**Dear James,**

**Gabriella Flooed over to my house earlier and was crying her eyes out. She said that she'd gotten word from Alice as Alice's mother works for the Ministry. Gabriella won't leave my side now, not that I'm complaining. Give Lily our love and tell her we feel for her and if she needs anything let us know.**

**Remus and Gabriella

* * *

**

**Dear James,**

**Sarah and I are okay. Dumbledore has found us a good hiding place, and Sarah will return back to school when it's time. Your things should show up in your room by tonight. Tell Lily we love her and are so sorry for her loss. If she needs anyone to talk to, let her know I'm here. I love you guys and miss you two.**

**Love always,**

**Mum**

**P.S. Sarah says hi to Lily

* * *

**

James smiled and handed the letters over to Lily after she red those three, she picked up the one she had been reading. "The only four that matter." Alice had owled her too.

But now all of this was behind us and we were waiting for Dumbledore to let us go to Lily's parents funeral. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.

Of course Lily had been crying her eyes out every night and a lot out of the day. Her eyes had turned black from all the crying but she still looked beautiful.

December twenty-sixth had been the hardest of all, Petunia actually sent a letter by owl. Too bad it was a letter blaming Lily for her parents death, the first thought that Lily had come to. Took me all day to convince her that it wasn't her fault.

Lily had done her hair, straight and curled only at the ends. The makeup on her face made her glow and she was amazing with charms. Lily was so embarrassed about her puffy black eyes that she'd put the best concealment charm I'd ever seen. Although I told her she didn't need it, but you know how women are. They think if they don't look one hundred percent amazing then they are just horrible looking. Women, I shook my head at this but Lily didn't notice.

"Mr. Potter? Miss Evans?" Dumbledore walked into his office briskly, "Sorry about the delay we had a bit of a problem today."

"Problem?" Lily asked and I heard her voice quiver.

Dumbledore nodded, "With a first year today."

"Oh, okay." Lily said and I felt her start to breath again.

"Now since the funeral will be at your estate in Bristol, I have set up for the two of you to Floo to your bedroom Miss Evans. After the funeral and visiting the burial plot, the lawyers will be by to speak about the will."

"Tonight?" Lily said sighing.

"Yes, the lawyers were told by your parents you go to a private boarding school and that you can't be away for too long." Lily nodded, her parents had always been so thoughtful in the case of their youngest daughter.

December twenty-eighth was the date and I knew it would be the worst day for Lily until her dying day.

Petunia had decided not to cancel her Wedding, she told Vernon that her parents would still want the wedding to go on. Of course I knew it was because if they canceled anything in the wedding the money went down the drain and Petunia and Vernon loved to spend other peoples money. Petunia had informed Lily by owl that she wasn't invited to the wedding anymore since she was the reason that their parents were dead. Lily's 'freakish' ways had killed their parents.

"I'll see the two of you back tonight at about nine this evening."

The funeral was exactly how I expected it to be. Met extended family members of Lily's, family friends, and her parents co-workers. Lily cried as much as I expected and Petunia had been very nice because she had to show off. She was strutting her new name around, I mean seriously…who wants to flaunt the name _Mrs. Vernon Albert Dursley_? Horrible name.

The funeral had been a very nice service, but I'd come to hate funerals. Now in the last year Lily and I had been to four funerals for the deaths of five people who'd been close to one of us.

I had honestly loved Lily's parents, they were very nice and had welcomed me in as a part of the family. Hell, they sacrificed their lives for the happiness of their daughter. So Lily and I could get to know each other and fall in love.

Wow that still sounds amazing, Lily Marie Evans loves me. Never thought I'd hear that or say it. Of course I've loved Lily for as long as I can remember putting my eyes at her but to hear her say that she loves me.

"James?" Lily's voice brought me back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"We're all going to the burial plot and then we come back here to talk to the lawyers about their will."

"Alright, let's go."

Everything had been nice and friendly, and I was shocked how nice Vernon and Petunia were being to Lily and me.

But after the will was announced and the lawyers left was when all hell broke lose.

Lily had inherited all of Grandma Rose's belongings that was left to her mother, half of her mother's jewelry, the estate in Bristol, the business in London, and half of the money in the account.

What did Petunia inherit? Half the money out of the account, and half of her mother's jewelry. Was Petunia happy? Oh boy was she ever mad. She began calling Lily ever name in the book and as Lily began to break down I stepped in front of her with my wand ready.

"D…don't you dare p…p…point that at my wife," Vernon stuttered stepping in front of Petunia.

"You keep your horse of a wife's mouth shut," I growled. "The only reason Lily got practically everything is because they loved her more."

"You can't do magic outside of school," Petunia said quivering.

"Wrong," I laughed at her. "I'm of age and if you threaten my girlfriend one more time you will become frogspawn."

Was so funny to see the Dursleys scurry out of the room. I turned around to see Lily and she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you James."

"Of course, I love you and _no_ one will ever threaten you again." I looked down at my watch, seven o'clock. "We've got two hours before we need to be back at Hogwarts. Do you want to get some dinner?"

"I don't have an Muggle money on me."

"I do."

"You do?" She asked me surprised.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Why do you have Muggle money on you?"

"Needed some on Christmas to pay for the carriage ride." She nodded, "Do you know where a close restaurant is?"

"Yeah, Leo's Italian restaurant is three blocks down."


	48. Hog's Head

A.N./ Got a lot of reviews asking if this chapter could be in Lily's Point of View, since last chapter was in James's. So here's Lily's Point of View! Read, Enjoy, and Review! I am going to finish this fic 50 chapters most likely. But I think I've done good end of 5th year to mid 7th year in 50 chapters. There will be a sequel from where I leave off until their deaths. Haven't figured out a name yet but I know I want it to do with Time, as this one is called Time after Time. If you have any ideas leave it in a review! Thanks guys!

* * *

****

Chapter 48

"Here we are," I said pointing to the sign above us that said '_Leo's Italian Restaurant.'_ There was a really cute restaurant in front of us, I've always loved Leo's. "Cute isn't it?"

James nodded at me, "Yeah. Nice and cozy," he winked at me. "Just like you, my lovely Lily Flower."

I blushed at him, but when I'd blush it always made James smile.

We walked inside and I recognized the host instantly, it was Leo himself. Leo had been a very close friend to my mum and dad. It was actually my mum that convinced Leo to come out of the closet, Leo's lover was such a funny soul.

"Miss Lily!" Leo ran over to me and pulled me into a close hug and I could just feel James's get jealous. He was so protective over me and yet it was so cute.

"Leo," I said softly as I took the hug. I couldn't help but get enough hugs, damn it I deserved it. My parents were dead, my sister hated me, and now she hated me even more because my parents had basically left _everything_ to me. Even the house. But I knew I could never live in that house, too many memories of my parents. I'd have to sell it. I knew James would help me sell it once I was out of school.

"Oh darling," he pulled me closer and kissed both of my cheeks. "I am _so_ sorry to hear about Abigail and Blake. I was so upset that I couldn't even make it to the funeral and I'm so sorry."

I shook my head, "It's okay. I understand, the only reason I was able to go was because I needed closure."

Leo nodded and seemed to notice James, "Who is this strapping young man?"

I looked back at James and he put his arms around my waist with care, "James is my boyfriend."

Leo squealed and I could tell James was looking at him oddly, "Leo." Leo put his hand out to shake James's.

"James Potter," James nodded shaking Leo's hand.

"Miss Lily so glad you got such a _handsome_ young man. Good catch."

I nodded, "Mum and Dad thought so."

"I'm so sorry to hear what happened to them."

I froze and I felt James get stiff, how in Merlin's name did Leo know? Leo was a Muggle. "Thank you," I nodded feeling foolish.

"To think that they were robbed and then murdered, just broke my heart. My heart goes out to both you and Petunia. Well maybe not Petunia, but defiantly you. Let me go get a special table for the two of you."

Leo walked off and James turned me around to look at him, "How do you know Leo?"

"He was a good friend to my mum and dad."

James nodded, "How did they know him?"

I shrugged, "They've been friends as long as I can remember. My mum convinced Leo to come out of the closet."

"Huh?" James was so cute when he was confused.

"Leo's gay."

"Oh!" James's eyes got big as he finally realized.

"Miss Lily?" Leo was back and James put his arms around me again. "Your table is ready."

We followed Leo to the back of the restaurant and in a secret room, a very romantic room. "Will this do?"

"Leo!" I squealed and I think it really made James happy to see me actually smile, "It's perfect! Thank you!"

Our dinner had been very romantic and very intimate, best date James and I had ever had. I just realized how much I really loved James. How my love grew deeper and deeper for him by every moment.

I was sad when we had to leave an hour and a half later and head back to my parents house, well now my house, and get ready to Floo back to Hogwarts. I really wasn't in the mood to go back to Hogwarts.

I was normally a very cheerful Christmas person but I had no cheer what so ever. My parents were dead, my sister hated me even more than ever, and James's family was in hiding. What a wonderful Christmas! Do you hear the sarcasm dripping off my words yet or did you actually believe me?

"You look preoccupied?" James mentioned to me as we walked up the sidewalk to my parents house.

"A bit," I nodded.

"I going to pack up all your Christmas presents and shrink them so they can come back to us at Hogwarts."

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts."

He pulled me close, "I know love." He kissed the top of my head and I held back a good cry.

"It's so hard," I chocked back.

We stopped outside of my parents front door and this brought back memories from the other night, when my parents were murdered. "I know," he pulled me close and kissed me al over my face. "Remember something for me Lily."

"Okay," I said looking up into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Remember that I'll always love and I'll always be here for you."

I nodded and we walked into the house, James shrunk all of my presents and the rest of the things I needed at school. He cast a few spells to lock down the house so no one could break in and soon we were Flooing back to school. Much to my disappointment.

I didn't even say '_Hi_' to Professor Dumbledore, I just walked off and headed to the Head dormitories. I collapsed on the couch in our common room and crashed.

I woke up later on to James and he had a goofy grin upon his face, "What?" I mumbled sleepily.

He sat down beside me and kissed my forehead, for some reason it always soothed me. "I got a great surprise for you."

I sat up and looked at him oddly, "What?"

"We don't have to stay here."

"Huh?" I looked at him oddly, he was totally going completely bonkers.

"I talked to Professor Dumbledore."

"Huh?" I asked again stupidly.

"We don't have to stay here."

"Then where will we stay?" I asked scared, "I can't stay in my parents house. I want to sell it after I graduate, and your mum and sister are in hiding."

James nodded at me, "I know this. Dumbledore said it would be alright if we stayed at the rooms at the Hog's Head."

I wrinkled my nose, "The Hog's Head! The dirtiest place in all Hogsmede?"

"We couldn't stay anywhere else and Dumbledore's brother owns it and watches over it. He said he's got a nice clean room for us and this way you don't have to stay cooped up in the castle. You said you didn't want to be here. I'm just trying to make you happy," he said with the cutest puppy dog look upon his face.

I kissed his lips passionately, "Thank you James. You are the most romantic man I've ever met. When do we leave?"

James flicked his wand twice and two overnight bags were in front of us, "Now."

"How?"

James then pulled out a sack that had Floo powder in it, "Now. We can Floo from our room to the Hog's Head. Ready?"

"Yeah," I said getting up.

I was so happy to be away from Hogwarts and away from all of the sad faces that had sympathy about me losing my mum and dad. It was late and dark and James helped me unpack my stuff and I changed into my pajamas. James turned his head away from me and I giggled.

"You can look."

He shook his head, what a gentlemen.

"James."

He looked over and I was in pajama pants and my bra, "James I love you but you can watch me change."

James groaned, "I need a shower. A _cold_ shower."

I chuckled and crawled into the bed we'd be sharing, yes the room had two separate beds but I couldn't sleep unless I was cuddled in his arms.

When James crawled in bed with me it woke me up and I crawled on top of him. I pressed my mouth as tight as I could to his and I heard him moan underneath me and I smiled into the kiss. Things got heated up quickly and I liked it, and from the was James's hands were roaming over my body I could tell he was happy too. Soon his shirt and both of our pajama pants were flung across the room. We were both in our undergarments. James was now on top of me and we were both breathing very rapidly.

"Are you sure your ready Lily?" He asked me and I nodded, "I don't want you to be angry with me tomorrow."

I cupped my hand around his face, "I swear to you I won't be."

James began to unclasp my bra when we heard a tapping on the window, and James groaned as I did mentally. "Ignore it and it'll go away," James moaned in my hair.

I chuckled and tried to press away from him, "James it won't go away." I laughed and he sighed knowing I was right, "We need to answer it anyways. I mean it could be news from your mum and Sarah, or Sirius and Cassidy."

He nodded, "Your right."

I got up as James tried to, um…er, readjust himself. I let the window open and an owl I recognized as Alice's flew in. "From Alice."

James frowned, "Why would she be sending an owl now?"

I chuckled at him, "You are just grumpy because things didn't get hot and heavy like we planned." James stuck out his tongue out maturely.

I opened the letter and began to read:

****

Dear Lily,

Again I am so sorry for what has happened to your mum and dad. I loved Abigail and Blake so much, they were like my second set of parents. Frank, my family, and I send our love to you.

Speaking of love, as I am very afraid of Frank's mother and she won't agree on anything for the wedding. Well don't get mad at me, we eloped…tonight. That's right! I am Mrs. Franklin Wayne Longbottom! I wanted to tell you first, well I need to send Cassidy and Gabriella a letter too.

Sending you my love and tell James hi too.

See you soon,

Alice Longbottom!

I giggled and James sighed, "What did Alice need that was _so_ important?"

I turned around and gave James the biggest smile I could muster and he smiled back. I could tell he was happy to see me happy, "They eloped!"

"What!" James almost chocked on his own saliva.

"Well, Frank's mum has been disagreeing on all of the Wedding plans and they got eloped tonight."

"Wow," James sighed running his hands through his hair. "First Cassidy and Sirius and now Frank and Alice. Who's next? Gabriella and Remus."

The next few days of vacation James and I stayed in the suite in the Hog's Head and explored Hogsmede during the day but we knew to be back before the sun went down. We didn't get close again to having sex like we did that night. I think James thought I was doing that to hide the pain I had in my heart from losing my mum and dad. But he was wrong, I'm really ready. I want James to be my first but I won't bring it up again.

Today we were packing up our things and heading back to Hogwarts, yes I was sad again. I loved living with James and not having Head duties to do or preparing for N.E.W.T.s. School would be starting up tomorrow morning, so we were about to leave and Floo back to our Common Room. The train would be bringing everyone back in about an hour, so we'd see all of our friends at dinner tonight.

I was still very depressed about losing my parents and James always looked at me to make sure I was okay. The nights were the hardest, every night I ended up crying myself to sleep and I'd always feel James pull me close as he tried to pull the pain away from me. I don't know what I'd do without him, I never wanted to be without him.

James Potter owned my heart and I never wanted to give it to another person, I'd let James know that the other day. He seemed as happy I was about this.

We dropped off our things and unpacked when James turned to me, "What's that noise?"

I paused and turned, "Students."

"Their back!"

I nodded, "Sarah!" James grabbed my hand and dragged me out and into the Entrance Hall. We found Sarah first and he pulled her into a big bear hug and began to twirl her around. I smiled as I watched them and heard Sarah giggle. It was good to hear her giggle, after what she'd gone through. It was glad to see brother and sister so loving to one another, how much I wished Petunia and I got along as well as Sarah and James did. But I knew it would never happen and I just needed to get that out of my mind.

My parents were dead, my sister was basically dead to me, and I was alone. An orphan with no family what so ever. If it wasn't for James, Cassidy would probably put me on suicide watch. James made the horrible feelings inside of me go away. I wished I could play my electric guitar here at Hogwarts so badly, but unfortunately Muggle things don't really work here.

"Lily!" Sarah ran to me and engulfed me in a very big hug. I smiled, Sarah was like the sister I'd always wanted. I was so glad to know that Sarah and Grace were good.

"Sarah!" I squealed as we hugged and I pulled back from her, "Is it good to be out of hiding?"

"We were only in hiding for a few days," Sarah said looking at us confused. "I thought Professor Dumbledore told you guys that. Mum figured you didn't want to leave Hogwarts."

"What!" James's eyes bugged out, "You guys came out of hiding! Is Mum bloody crazy!"

Sarah rolled her eyes at James, "Mum and I don't want to hide the rest of our lives because Lord Voldemort is after us. We should be able to live! I know Lily and yourself won't go into hiding. Mum isn't back at the estate in London but she's in Milan. She couldn't bare to stay at the estate in London without me, you, or daddy. At least in Milan, Mum's favorite house-elf is there."

Sarah began to look around, "Where's the newlyweds?"

"Which pair?" James chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Alice and Frank eloped too," I explained and Sarah's eyes got wide.

"Frank's mum is going to kill them."

James nodded, "That's what I said."

"She's right you know," came a very familiar voice behind me.

"Alice!" I pulled one of my best friends in a big hug, I had missed her so much.

"Frank's mum was ready to kill us."

"Tough luck," James said clicking his tongue.

"Your not lying," Frank sighed and stood next to James.

"She gave you a hard time?"

"I never knew a hard time until after we eloped."

"You seen Cassidy and Sirius yet?" Alice looking around.

I felt my face go sad, "No not yet."

"Bet old Padfoot dragged her into the Great Hall to get ready for dinner."

Frank nodded, "Gabriella and Remus probably followed them in there."

"Great!" I smiled, "Let's go!" I hooked my left arm with Alice and my right with Sarah and we skipped along to the Great Hall.

I barely heard James say to Frank, "It's been days since I saw her that happy. I'm glad my sister and your wife got her to give a big smile like that."

Seeing Cassidy and Gabriella along with Alice and Sarah kind of rejuvenated me and I was so happy to see all my good friends.

As classes started back up it got hard for all of us Seventh years, everyone was so busy studying that even the Gryffindor/Slytherin feud had been halted as we were all studying our bums off.

As the Gryffindor Common Room was always so busy and loud we told all of our friends that they were able to come over and study since it was only James and me.

James and I had a huge load of things to do, which kind of sucked really badly. We had to study hard for N.E.W.T.s, Head Duties, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Charms President, and all of our other duties. Then add that we had to get the Prefects to help us plan for the Sweethearts dance, ah yes Valentine's Day. '_The Day of Love_,' oh joy. Valentine's day ended up being on Saturday so that night would be the dance and we'd have a Hogsmede trip that day.

Hogsmede trip was years 3 and up, and the dance was years 5 and up. So things wouldn't get weird.

The dance was just dress robes, I didn't really want to stay for long. James and I had to open the dance but I told him I didn't want to stay much longer which he said would be alright.

Sarah was disappointed that she wasn't able to go and she'd even tried to get James and I to change out minds but we told Sarah there was no way we could change the rules. She sighed in defeat but still didn't look to happy.

I told Sarah we wouldn't be staying that long at the dance and when we got back we'd just be hanging out in our Common Room if she wanted to come hang out and we'd play Exploding Snap or something. Sarah agreed and an hour after the dance started, she'd meet us here.

Three days before Valentine's Day at breakfast James turned to me, "We're going to Hogsmede together correct?"

I blushed, "I thought I'd be going with all the girls. We kind of planned a '_Girls Day Out_.'"

James began to pout which made me melt inside, "Well will you girls meet up with us at The Three Broomsticks for lunch?"

"Two o'clock," Cassidy spoke up and all the guys, minus Peter, looked crushed.

"What!" Gabriella asked looking at the pitiful faces of our men.

"We've got to do some Valentine's Day shopping," Alice spoke up.

"Yeah and you know how long it takes girls to shop," Sirius groaned.

"Two o'clock," Remus nodded.

I smiled, it would be good to have a girls day out. I had missed those so much and now we'd be shopping for our boyfriends, or in Alice and Cassidy's place husbands. It was still so weird to say that Alice and Cassidy were married, especially Cassidy.


	49. Valentine's Day

A.N./ Okay so I finally thought up a name for the sequel and thanks to all the reviews with people suggesting names they were all really great but after I posted, I then figured out a name for the sequel. It will be called: Only Time Will Tell. What do you guys think? Okay here's the next chapter! Tried the P.O.V. stuff and a lot of you didn't like it, I really didn't either…but I needed a bit of a change.

* * *

****

Chapter 49

At ten minutes to two o'clock, James kept looking at the door…no more like staring at it was like it.

"Prongs," Sirius said laughing. "You're not even married and you're paranoid about her showing up. How do you think us married blokes feel?"

James glared daggers at a laughing Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom, "Oh yeah wait until you get the old ball and chain." Frank said to James elbowing Sirius as Sirius nodded with him.

"Stuff it will you? It's not like Lily would ever accept a marriage proposal from me anyways."

Sarah Potter smiled as she saw that her brother, Lily, and their friends had already left Hogwarts for Hogsmede. It would make it easier for her to sneak to The Three Broomsticks to Floo home to visit her mum. Today would be her mum and dad's anniversary and she knew how down her mum would be, so she'd got for a short visit to help her mum's spirits raise.

"What time is it Lily?" Alice said from behind her changing room door, in fact all of the girls were in separate changing rooms. But they were all close so they could talk amongst one another. Silly thing how they had all started out getting Valentine presents for their significant other and then they ended up buying themselves stuff to.

"Hello! There's a sale, we've got to shop!" Alice said as they saw all the sales signs as they entered town, "It's like a sign from the shopping gods! Their saying, 'You're all gorgeous, filthy rich, and have legs! Go bloody shop'!

Yes it was a bit odd that Alice believed in a 'shopping god,' but then again that was Alice.

"Ten minutes to two! Oh Merlin! We've got to get back into our clothes and checkout and hurry to The Three Broomsticks!"

"We've got to hurry up so we get there in time!" Alice said as she tried to gather everything up as soon as she could.

Gabriella chuckled from the other side of her, "Are you kidding yourself? You saw how long the line was when we got here. We'll lucky to be able to leave here by two thirty."

"Where is she!" James said starting to pull his hair out as his friends tried to calm him down, well all his friends except Peter. Peter really hoped something bad happened to the filthy Mudblood, then she'd be totally out of his life and he wouldn't have to worry about You-Know-Who killing off his best friend. "It's two thirty! She said she'd be here at two!"

"You know girls," Frank laughed. "They lose track of time when their shopping."

"What if something bad happened to them!" James asked really starting to freak out now and Peter couldn't believe how retard a stupid Mudblood mad his friend react.

"Nothing bad happened James, we would have seen everyone run out of here in a freak frenzy."

"But Sirius psycho bitch of a cousin and her gang love to mess with Lily and the rest of the girls."

"Yes we all know that," Remus said nodded trying to console his friend. "But we all know Lily could take that resident bitch Bellatrix with her eyes closed."

There was a bell ring and Lily walked in with her friends, Sirius ran over to Lily and dragged her over to James. "**EVANS WHERE IN BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!**"

"Yeah worry about the redhead, don't worry about your _wife_." Cassidy said with sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"The only reason I'm glad to see her is because James has been driving us bonkers for thirty minutes, as you ladies _are_ thirty minutes late."

"Gee thanks Sirius," Lily said rolling her eyes and turned to look at her boyfriend. "What's wrong James?"

"I was scared about you," he said gathering up his Lily Flower in his arms. "I was worried that something happened because the four of you were late."

Alice chuckled holding her husband's hand, "Are you kidding me? Only Hogsmede weekend for the rest of the year and the coolest store is having a major blowout sale! Of course we were there and it was packed! That's why we didn't make it here until now."

"Uh huh, spending all my money aren't you?" Sirius said narrowing his eyes at his wife.

"Dream on, I have my own money."

Peter narrowed his eyes and sat watching the others talk about their little conversations that were stupid and childish. Maybe 'she' was right, maybe the life he'd been living wasn't right for him. Remus was a halfblood, his father had been muggle but his mother had been pureblood. Halfblood wasn't as bad as a Mudblood, but it still wasn't as good and noble as a pureblood. Peter didn't understand how purebloods like James, Sirius, Frank, Alice, Cassidy, and Gabriella could stand to be around a filthy Mudblood like Evans.

Unfortunately all of Peter's friends didn't think any less of Evans because she was a Mudblood and Peter knew if he brought it up he'd lose the best friends he'd ever had, James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Something bothering you Wormtail?" Sirius asked frowning at one of his best friends.

He just shook his head, "Nope. Just a stomach ache, I'll see you guys later." Peter got up and walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Pete's been pretty distant lately hasn't he?" Remus asked frowning after his friend.

"Now that you mention it, he has been." Sirius said nodding.

"I agree," James followed.

"Okay," Cassidy said grabbing her husbands hand. "Butterbeers have been drunken and now it's husband/wife time."

"Bye Prongs!" Sirius yelled as his wife dragged him out of the door.

"I agree with Cassidy," Alice said giving Frank an odd look. "Let's go and have a nice, fun day together. Just you and me." Frank followed and Remus and James chuckled.

"Remus?" Gabriella cooed, "Mama is in town and wants to meet us at Madam Padifoots."

Remus nodded, he hadn't met Gabriella's mother and yet she was dying to meet him. True Remus didn't know any Spanish, but he'd been studying a book and he could cast a spell that would let him speak Spanish to him as if he'd know it his entire life.

James turned to Lily, "Guess it's just you and me love."

"Guess so," Lily said shrugging. "But of course I'm not complaining."

"You mind if we go visit my mum?"

"No I don't mind at all, but how would we get there? I don't have an Floo powder, do you?"

James shook his head, "No but I can probably borrow some from a friend. Hang on, I'll be right back." True to his word, James returned in about five minutes.

"Wow!" Lily chuckled not believing her eyes, "How did you….?"

"What can I say? Madam Rosemerta loves Sirius and me!"

"Should I be jealous?"

James shook his head, "She sees us as the sons she never had."

"Okay, let's go!"

But when Lily and James got there, Lily wished in Merlin's name that she'd never agreed to come. As soon as they entered the room through the fireplace James fell to his knees and Lily began to scream.

In front of them, by the fireplace were the dead bodies of Grace and Sarah Potter.

But then there was a cackle that chilled Lily to the bone.

"I was hoping I'd run into the two of you! The Mudblood and the idiot that loved her!"

"What have you done!" James yelled furious and getting in front of Lily to protect her.

"I told you your families would suffer if you didn't break it off with the Mudblood, so now I've killed your sister and both of your parents."

Lily contemplated on asking why he hadn't gone after her sister and as much as Lily knew that Petunia hated her, Lily felt better knowing she had at least someone in her family left.

"I've killed all the Potters and family of you, Mudblood. Now it's time to see the two of you die, but first I'd like to play with the two of you."

Lord Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily, "_Crucio!_" Lily began to feel her body being torn and thrown in every direction possible, she could even hear herself screaming and feeling tears stream down his face. '_Come on Lily, you've got to block out the pain,' _she told herself. '_It's all in your_…."**HEAD**!"

James and Voldemort stopped dueling for a brief moment and both looked at Lily amazed, she'd fought off the curse. Only very strong witches or wizards could do that, but most fainted from the pain.

"If you weren't a Mudblood you'd be a wonderful Death Eater."

"I'd never join your side!" Lily yelled and then spit on him, "I'll never defy Professor Dumbledore!"

The death curse was thrown at Lily but she ducked in time, "_Stupefy!_" Voldemort locked up for a few seconds but then came back and began to curse her.

James and Lily took turns throwing curses, hexes, and jinxes at Lord Voldemort and about an hour later they began to make him tired. But they couldn't shake him off. Then James remembered something that his father had said to James, the last time James had seen his father alive. '_For a curse that Voldemort made himself, he's very weak to_."

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort began to scream and James saw Lily's eyes widened as she looked back and forth between Lord Voldemort and James. When James finally took the curse off of Voldemort his eyes got wide at James as if he didn't believe that James held such power for such a young man. Voldemort vanished as soon as he threw his cloak around him.

"James," Lily whispered looking at him in an expression he couldn't quite place. "How?"

"How could I throw an Unforgivable Curse?"

"No," Lily said shaking her head. "How did you know?"

"Dad told me the last time I saw him, as if he knew I'd face him one day," James looked behind him and saw the dead bodies of his mother and sister still lying there. Lily knew what he was thinking.

"James we need to contact Dumbledore, do you have any Floo Powder here?"

He nodded, "Mum's room on her fireplace. You can contact him in there."

"And what about you?"

"I need to be here with my mum and sister."

Lily nodded, she knew he needed time to grieve and how he needed to be alone at the moment.

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor! Where are…."

"Miss Evans?" Came a confused Headmaster on the other side of the Floo Network, "How in Merlin's name?"

"No time to explain now, you need to get a hold of some Medi-wizards immediately, Sarah and Grace Potter are dead."

"Oh my. And James?"

"Grieving downstairs over their dead bodies, we are at the Potter Mansion. They weren't dead long before we got here."

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to fight Lord Voldemort for the second time."

"I'm sending over some Medi-wizards, Aurors, and members of the Order. I need you and James to go to St. Mungo's with the Medi-wizards, they need to make sure the two of you are okay."

When Lily got downstairs she was amazed to see Medi-wizards there already there, but James refused to let go of his mum's hand and he was holding Sarah's face close to his chest.

Lily leaned down to his level, "James." He looked up with tears flowing from his eyes and Lily felt her heart break as she felt her own tears beginning to stream. "Love, the Medi-wizards need to take them."

"I…I have no family," he let them go after he kissed both of their foreheads and he brought Lily down to his lap and held her as close as he could. "I have no family…I'm an orphan."

"So am I," Lily said trying to cheer him up.

"As much as Petunia and you hate each other, at least you know she's still alive. I have no family, I'm all alone in the world now."

Lily brought James's head to her chest and she rocked back and forth, "I'll give you a family James. I'll give you a family," James was too stunned by her words to say anything. He just nodded and let her hold him.

"Miss Evans? Mr. Potter?" They looked up to see their Headmaster standing before them, "You haven't visited St. Mungo's yet?"

James shook his head, "The Medi-wizards just left."

Dumbledore frowned, "They left two hours ago."

Lily and James were surprised at how fast time had flown, but Dumbledore continued. "I went up to St. Mungo's to check up on the two of you and you weren't there. I figured the two of you were still here. I really need to get the two of you checked out and back to Hogwarts, it is not safe here."

Lily got up and James got up too, but you could tell he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to believe that he'd lost his father, mother, and baby sister in a four month span. And in that four month span Lily had lost her mother and father. Being seventeen wasn't easy at all.

James and Lily returned that night at nine thirty in the Headmaster's office, "Hello again." He said staring at the two of them, waiting for a response.

"Hello Headmaster," Lily said looking at him and James could only wave.

"I'm expecting the two of you are exhausted from today, it has been a long day for the both of you. I'll talk to the two of you tomorrow, I suggest you go to sleep." James and Lily nodded as they began to leave the Headmaster's office, "James I have informed your teachers that you will not be attending the next few days lessons, as you need to grieve and will have to plan for all the funeral arrangements."

James only muttered two words, "And Lily?"

"Miss Evans can join you if she wants, but she too will have to catch up on her school work."

That was a yes without him saying yes, and Lily and James headed back to the common room. Lily was surprised not to see all of their friends waiting in the Head's Common Room to tell James how sorry they were for his loss. But then she figured that Professor Dumbledore asked them to let James be for the night and that they could talk to him in the morning.

Lily knew that Sirius would be grieving tonight as well, after all Harold and Grace Potter had been like the parents he'd always wanted and they always treated him as their second son. Sarah had always been the loving younger sibling he wanted and now all of the Potters, except James, had been swept out of his life.

Lily sat in the Common Room looking at the fire as James began his way to his bedroom and when he realized she wasn't following him he stopped, "Lily? Aren't you coming?"

"I figured you needed sometime to yourself."

"I'm afraid of what I'll do if you leave me alone."

Lily stood up, "Let me change and I'll meet you in your bedroom."

He nodded and walked to his own bedroom as she began to change, there was a letter on Lily's bed with Cassidy's writing. Ordinarily Lily would read it instantly, but James was in pain and she couldn't leave him alone for too long. Cassidy's letter would just have to wait until the morning.

When Lily entered James's room, all the candles were out and his hangings were around him. Lily muttered a spell to light the candles back up and James opened the hanging to see her, "I thought you weren't coming."

Lily looked surprised by his answer, "James I would never leave you when you are hurting so badly. You've always been there for me and now it' s my turn."

Lily crawled in bed with him and she snuggled close but he rolled away, but was back with a bouquet of lilies, her favorite.

"Thank you James."

"Did you just say that to make me feel better?"

"No," she said shaking her head and setting the flowers on the bedside table beside her. "I really like the letters and my thanks is true."

"No, not that."

"Then what?"

"When you said you'd give me a family, were you being serious?"

Lily smiled and kissed his forehead, "Of course. I love you."

"You really want to spend the rest of you life with…"

"You," she said kissing his lips this time. "I want to give you a family, that is if you want to start one with me."

"Of course," he said smiling for the first time since they found his mother and sister dead.

James pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring that was squared but had four princess cut diamonds in the middle, "James!" She gasped.

James crawled out of bed and got down on one knee, "I know this isn't the dream proposal. Lily Marie Evans, will you be my wife?"

Lily began to cry and jumped into his lap, "Of course!" She began to plant kisses all over his face and he slipped the ring on, a perfect fit. Lily drew her hand back and just gazed at it, it was so gorgeous! "When, when did you get it?"

"It was my mum's."

"James, I couldn't."

"It was meant for my sister. I knew mum, dad, and Sarah would want you to have it. As long as you agree to be my wife forever and ever."

"Of course!" She smiled kissing his lips.

"We're going to be married!" James asked excitingly.

"Yeah!" Lily giggled.

"When?"

"Well talk about it tomorrow James, we need to get some sleep."

"I always told Lily that while we were in Heaven that we'd be looking down on her, and now look!" Abigail Evans said happily as she had just seen James Potter, love of her daughter's life, propose marriage to her youngest daughter.

"I always knew that they'd get married, as soon as James introduced me to her. James has raved about her for years, but I knew she was the one. I knew she'd be the one to take care of my James." Grace Potter said sitting next to her husband and her daughter Sarah on the other side of her.

"I'm glad my princess will be marrying a good man, James will be a fine husband." Blake said nodding in approval.

"I've always loved Lily and I wish we could be down there with them to congratulate them." Harold said looking down at the two teenagers snuggled up asleep in James's bed.

"I always wanted to help Lily plan her wedding," Abigail said sadly.

"I always wanted to help James," Grace said smiling. "I always wanted to be present and crying my eyes out."

Abigail nodded, "Me too."

"We'll be there," Sarah said smiling at Blake, Abigail, Grace, and Harold. "We'll be there spiritually, and in their hearts.

"James?"

"Huh?"

"You know their still with us?"

"Yeah," he said kissing her forehead.

"In our hearts."

"I love you Lily."

"I love you too James."

"You still sure you want to marry me?"

"More sure than I've been in my entire life."


	50. Peter's Betrayal

A.N./ And so this is the end to this chapter, the next you'll hear out of me will be for the sequel, Only Time Will Tell. Last chapter was sad and touching as of course this one will be too, not as sad as the last.

* * *

****

Chapter 50

Lily woke up the next morning and turned to look at James, unfortunately he was still asleep. She was hoping he'd see his loving hazel eyes staring back at her, but she knew he needed to get his rest and sleep. Yesterday had been so terribly hard for James, but the funeral was still to come. Of course it had been hard for Lily too, Grace and Sarah had welcomed Lily into their family before they ever knew that James would pop the question. Lily had been welcomed in before her parents had been murdered, and even before Harold had been murdered.

As much as it killed Lily to leave James in his bed alone, she had to see what Cassidy's letter had said. Lily noted in her mind that Cassidy's usual neat handwriting was very scribbled, almost as bad as James and Sirius's handwriting.

****

Lily,

Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice, Gabriella, Peter, and got word from Professor Dumbledore a few hours ago. We've heard about Sarah and Grace, and of course we're all devastated. Sirius won't come out of his room and won't even see me. I've just come back from Dumbledore's office and he has agreed to let Sirius and I go to the funeral as Grace and Sarah had been Sirius's family too.

I know how devastated James and you have to be. I am too, I loved Grace and Sarah and it's too much of a shock. I'm still shaking and crying at the moment.

I angers me to know that Lord Voldemort goes after innocent people like Sarah and Grace when they had nothing to do with Aurors except that Harold been one. Sirius has said that he is defiantly going to try to get into Auror School after Hogwarts, I know not to argue with him.

Take care of James, what am I saying? Of course you're taking care of him.

I'm sending love from Sirius and I to you and James. The rest of the gang send their love too. Remus, Gabby, Alice, Frank, and Peter are as shocked as Sirius and I were.

We hope to see the two of you at the Great Hall soon for a meal, but if not I understand as James needs to grieve. Like I said earlier Sirius had been grieving too.

I hate to leave now, but I need to check up on my husband.

Love,

Cassidy

"_LILY_!" Lily heard James yell from his room, he sounded scared as if he'd lost her too.

"I'm in my room!" She yelled back, "I'll be back in just a moment. Cassidy sent me an owl, just responding back." Lily didn't get a response back from James and she figured he understood and let her alone to her writing.

After Lily was done writing Cassidy back she heard a voice from downstairs, a very familiar voice. "Miss Evans? Mr. Potter?"

Lily ran down the stairs to see Professor Dumbledore, "Professor?"

"Can you get Mr. Potter please?"

"Of course," Lily said running back upstairs and remembering her robe for when she went back downstairs. "James?"

"Yeah?"

"Professor Dumbledore is downstairs, I think he needs to speak to the two of us." Lily stated as she tied her robe around her waist. James nodded and followed Lily downstairs to their Common Room.

"Sit," Professor Dumbledore said motioning to the couch across from the piece of floor that he'd been pacing. The Head Students sat down as they had been ordered to by their Headmaster. "I am very sorry for the loss that the two of you have received. I know that Grace and Sarah had become like your family even before your loss Miss Evans. But I know that this is traumatic to you Mr. Potter. Of course Miss Evans and yourself will be excused for the funerals and all the preparations for the funerals. I have no problem with Mr. and Mrs. Black, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, Mr. Pettigrew, Miss Martinez, and Mr. Lupin may go to the funeral services if they wish. I explained this all to them last night when the two of you were at St. Mungo's. You are both excused from the next few days of class and Mrs. Black and Mrs. Longbottom have agreed to bring your homework by everyday that the two of you are absent."

Lily and James nodded silently through Professor Dumbledore's talk to them, but then he spotted something on Lily's left hand and smiled. "Congratulations."

James and Lily looked at their Headmaster confused, "About?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "The Wedding Engagement."

"Huh!" James and Lily looked at each other with wide eyes, how did he know!

"I see Grace's old engagement ring from Harold on Lily's finger."

"Oh," James nodded smiling. "I proposed early this morning, I'd been debating on proposing for a while now. Didn't think this lovely lady would say yes to goofy looking me," James said with a smirk on his face.

"I suppose Lily will also wear Grace's old wedding band?"

James nodded, "And I'll have my dad's old band."

Dumbledore smiled, "Again congratulations and I do expect an invitation to your joyous event."

"Of course Professor," Lily said blushing.

"I assume your friends know?"

"Not yet," Lily said shaking her head.

"Oh?"

"I just proposed after we we'd gotten back from St. Mungo's last night," James almost chocked out the end of the sentence. "So no one besides the three of us know."

Professor Dumbledore nodded, "I'll let you give your friends your happy news." Their Headmaster was about to leave but then he changed his mind, "After the funerals I need the two of you at my office, a few days later, and we need to discuss what the two of you want to go into after your graduate from Hogwarts."

Dumbledore turned his chair to the window and Lily and James took the hint that he was done talking to them and left.

"Lily?" Came a voice behind them as Lily and James were walking hand in hand back to their Common Room. Lily turned around to see her best friends, they must have been on their way to lunch. James turned around to see who was calling Lily's name and went white when he saw who was sitting there behind them.

Standing there looking at the happy couple was Cassidy, Sirius, Gabriella, Remus, Alice, and Frank.

"Hey you guys," Lily said looking at James to see if he was okay to see people who held sympathy in their eyes for him. He didn't seem to see it, but then again he was probably looking over their heads so it only looked as if he was looking at them.

"How are you?" Came Alice's concern and Lily saw James fidget, he wasn't ready to talk to anyone else about the murder of his sister and mum.

"Oh Merlin!" Gabriella gasped and before they could ever answer Alice's question Gabby yanked Lily's left hand into her right. "Lily!" Gabriella squealed, "Allie, Cassie! Look!"

The other two girls rushed over to see what Gabriella was gushing about but as soon as they got on either side of Gabriella and both gasped as they saw the gorgeous rock that sat up Lily's left ring finger.

"_LILY_!" Alice said with a smile from ear to ear and hugging her friend.

"When!" Cassidy said taking Lily's hand from Gabriella and bringing the enormous rock to her eye level so she could check it out.

"Early this morning after we got back from Hogwarts from St. Mungo's," James spoke up and Lily was surprised that he'd actually even said anything.

"Congrats!" Lily's three best friends squealed and threw their arms around her.

James looked at the guys and noticed that Peter was missing, but let it roll off for now. He'd ask Peter later why he wasn't hanging out with them as much as he use to.

"Congrats!" Frank said shaking James hand.

"I told you that you'd be next," Remus said laughing and giving James a brotherly hug.

"I told you she'd come around and you'd finally get, _Red_, to be all yours!" Sirius said throwing his arms around two of his three best friends. "Hooray for the future Mr. and Mrs. James Harold Potter!"

James laughed, a true laugh that made Lily turn around and smile, "Sounds good doesn't Lily Flower?" James asked wrapping his arm around his fiancée and kissing her forehead.

Lily looked up into James's handsome hazel eyes, "Of course Jamie."

Everyone looked at her oddly and James chuckled, "Jamie?"

Lily nodded, "It was different then what everyone else calls you and I thought it fit you. What do you think?"

"If you like it, so do I."

Lily smiled at James with all of her love for him shinning in her eyes, "It's settled then! Jay it is!"

"Yay for Jamie!" Sirius yelled and Lily hit him in the back of the head. "Hey!" He groaned. "What did you do that for!" He grumbled.

"Jamie is my nickname for James, _not yours_."

"Fine!" Sirius huffed and stuck his tongue out maturely.

"Where are you guys going now?" Cassidy asked as she saw James was trying to sneak off and trying to steal Lily away from him.

"I'm a bit sleepy," James said yawning.

"I guess back to our room," Lily said looking at James. She knew he was lying, he'd slept a lot last night but he probably wanted to be alone with her. Lily knew for James being around people right now was too much. He was afraid they'd bring up the subject of Sarah or Grace.

"Lily?" Gabby asked hopefully.

"I've got to start planning for the Seventh Year Dance."

"I thought James had to help you with it?" Alice asked.

"He does, but I'm going to write down a bunch of my ideas and then go over it with him. So we'll see you guys later." Lily and James walked away.

Narrowing her eyes Cassidy turned to Sirius, "Was it just me or does it seem like their trying to avoid us?"

Sirius nodded, "But it's because James misses them too much."

"Don't you?" Gabriella asked looking at Sirius oddly.

"Of course I do," Sirius said shifting oddly. "I miss Harold, Grace, and Sarah as much as James does. They were my family, and now my family is gone, except for James."

Cassidy hugged her husband tightly, "Sirius I'm your family. I love you and James loves you and he'll come around. Look happy they are now that their getting married."

"I can't lose them too Cassidy."

"I know," she nodded hugging him even tighter. As the young married couple stood like that, just hugging one another, the other three couples left knowing that Sirius needed to be alone with his wife.

Lily and James tried to keep their engagement secret, but as any secret at Hogwarts always gets out. Within a few days many girls that attended Hogwarts were crushed, not only had school hunk Sirius Black tied the knot almost two months ago but now school hunk James Potter was engaged to be married within a few months.

The next day, Monday February 16th, James had agreed to go to breakfast before they had to Floo to his sister and mother's joint funeral. That day at breakfast Cassidy handed The Daily Prophet across the table to Lily. Lily gasped as she read the article:

****

Last Potter Heir Prepares For Marriage Same Day Mother and Sister Killed

Last Potter Heir, James Harold Potter, proposes to Lillian Marie Evans just hours after mother Grace Elizabeth Bones-Potter and sister Sarah Elizabeth Potter are murdered by You-Know-Who. Evans, also known as Lily Evans, is a school mate of Potters and are both Head students in their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Grace and Sarah Potter funerals will be today in the backyard of the magnificent Potter Mansion. It is said that Potter, his fiancée', and friends will attend the services for both family members later on this afternoon. The funerals are closed and only close family members and friends will be allowed on the Potter grounds.

There has been no set date, that the Prophet knows about, for the Potter/Evans Wedding. An inside source at Hogwarts has informed the Prophet about the last Potter heir's joyous new news.

It has also been said that Potter proposed to Evans with his mother's engagement ring, the three carrot square, princess cut diamond ring.

Evans, who is Muggleborn, parents were murdered by You-Know-Who himself, but we at the Prophet have no idea why. But we all know You-Know-Who wants to get rid of all Muggles and Muggleborns. Evans still has a sister that lives in Surrey with her husband.

We at the Prophet will keep you updated on the Potter/Evans wedding that should happen soon. Knowing that the last Potter Heir Wedding will be the event of the season.

Lily sighed as she put the paper down, "What's wrong love?" James asked looking at her with concern.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course."

Lily sighed, "You won't like it but here, read it."

A few minutes later Lily heard James swearing under his breath, "They couldn't ever leave my family alone and even with me being the last one in my family alive their still going to haunt me and my dead sister and mother! Do they not have any compassion for them or me on the day of their funeral."

"Sorry mate," Sirius said eating some pancakes. "You know journalists, they don't care how badly they hurt you. All they care about is that they have a good story and they get paid for it and all the praise. Does it say who the writer is?"

James scanned over the paper, "Unknown. In other words it's their inside source here."

"I bet it's Skeeter, everyone knows she wants to become a Journalist when she graduates."

James nodded but Remus disagreed, "Really Padfoot how would she have found out? Lily and James only told us."

"Maybe she has an invisibility cloak," James offered.

"James may be right," Gabriella mentioned. "Lots of old Wizarding families pass their cloaks down. Like James has his fathers."

"And it had been my grandfathers too."

Alice nodded, "My brothers had one in school. But after their deaths from fighting off Death Eaters as they'd been Aurors, I have no idea what happened to their cloaks."

Lily looked at her watch and turned to James, "Jamie?"

"Yes love?" He asked not looking up from the waffles he was eating.

"We need to get going."

He looked up and she wanted to cry because of the sadness that lingered in his eyes, "I know." He got up and grabbed her hand in his as they walked off. Cassidy and Sirius followed the newly engaged couple and then the rest of their friends would show up at the Potter Mansion in an hour and a half.

The funeral had been very emotional, especially for James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Cassidy. Lily thought it was odd how Peter looked unfased as he had been one of James's best friends for seven years and during the summer they were always at the Potter Mansion. Lily just figured he didn't grieve like normal people.

Hours after the funeral, Peter Pettigrew snuck out of the castle and apparated illegally, as he was underage, to a hotel room in a Muggle area.

"I thought you'd never get here," she said seductively and Peter couldn't help but smile at her.

"You know I'd never give up a moment with you," he said pushing her to the bed and ripping her clothes off.

"I do say," she purred at him. "You are a thousand times better than my fiancée, but you know we must never speak of our affair."

Peter nodded at her, "Why would I risk having the amazing sex that we have once a week?"

"Just make sure you don't tell anyone about our affair unless you want Rodolphus to kill you."

"I know," he nodded as things began to get a bit more heated.

Laying in the bed both naked bodies touching one another Bellatrix Black smiled turning over to her secret lover and kissing his chest, "I never thought you'd be a good lover. True you don't have the looks, but you have the moves."

Peter smiled as his secret lover Bellatrix Black boosted his ego, something his '_friends_' never did, they always talked down on him. "So are you going to join me with the Dark Lord?"

"I don't know," Peter said twirling Bellatrix's hair around his finger.

"I need to know," Bellatrix said thrusting most of her body onto his. "Because if you decide to stay on that Mudblood loving fools side then we're over, _but_ if you decide to join me with the Dark Lord, we can keep our affair going on."

"I don't know…"

"Look you can come by one of our meetings next week and decide. We all hate Mudbloods like you do, just make an appearance. Won't you?"

Peter nodded and looked at his watch, "I have to go. Their waiting on me."

"Ek!" Bellatrix said rolling her eyes, "I just don't understand how in Merlin's name you can put up with those 'Marauders.'"

"I'm a Marauder too."

"Ek, I mean I just don't understand how you can put up with those 'goody-goodies,' and their hideous girlfriends. You know your nothing like them. You now that you are _so_ much better than them, right?"

"I know," Peter nodded. "You remind me of this every time we meet."

"Oy, Pete!" Sirius yelled from across the Common Room, "Where have you been?"

"Uh…had detention for Potions."

"Ah," Sirius nodded and the others didn't say anything.

"So when's our next prank?" Peter asked sitting beside Remus.

Remus shrugged, "No clue. Might not even have time for one before we graduate."

"Why not!"

"Prongs popped the question to Lils," Sirius said not looking up from his N.E.W.T.s notes.

"What! When!"

"A couple nights ago," Remus said as he and Sirius thought Peter's outrage was just surprise. "I thought he said that Lily would never accept a proposal from him."

"He did," Sirius said looking up from his notes. "But after Lily and Prongs found Grace and Sarah dead, he told her he didn't have a family anymore."

"He's got us!" Peter yelled outraged.

"Well of course he does," Remus nodded.

"Then why did he propose to her! We're all suppose to be bachelors for the rest of our lives!"

Sirius looked at Peter oddly, "What are you talking about? I'm not a bachelor anymore, remember I married Cassidy."

"You really think you'll be married to that bitch for long?"

"What did you say about my wife!" Sirius said about to kill Peter.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Peter squealed. "It's just that she has a short temper and you on a short leash. I've never seen you listen to a women except her, I didn't think it would last long."

"The _only_ reason Cassidy tells me what to do is because I love her and she loves me and I know that she only has my best interest in mind. If Remus could marry Gabriella he would, but you know that a You-Know-What can't marry."

"Anyways," Remus went on to finish Sirius's story so Sirius didn't kill Peter. "Lily told James she'd give him a family, later on that night he asked her if she was being sincere. She told him she was and James proposed with Grace's old engagement ring from Harry."

Peter nodded and yawned, "I'm tired. Detention whipped my ass good, I'm going to bed."

"Later Peter," Remus said looking down at his N.E.W.T.s notes. Sirius just mumbled as he was still angry that Peter had called his wife a bitch.

Peter laid in bed just floored at what he'd heard earlier. All of his friends wanted to marry those goody-goodies and it made him sick. Sirius wasn't going to leave Cassidy and he _actually _cared for that awful bitch! Remus would marry that crazy Spaniard, and James was getting ready to throw his life away by marrying a damned Mudblood.

It was right then and there that Peter realized that Bellatrix had been right after all this time. All of Peter's 'friends' were scum and were falling in love with even worse scum. Bellatrix was his only true friend and he'd stand beside her in joining the Dark Lord.


End file.
